The Chronicles:Winchester Daze and Knights
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Very Dean-centric but does have Sam and others. How do Dean and Sam stop hunting when evil never ends? Can they ever lead a normal life? Introducing the Remington sisters.EXCESSIVE HURT/PROTECTIVE/ANGSTY DEAN ANGSTY/PROTECTIVE/HURT SAM
1. Chapter 1

**THE CHRONICLES: WINCHESTER DAZE AND KNIGHTS**

THAT'S WHAT AN ANGEL SHOULD LOOK LIKE

A black SUV pulls up in front of an abandoned warehouse, the night pitch black. The headlights long ago doused. Two women, tall and lean, completely dressed I black step out. One quick glance at one another and they stealthily make their way toward the entrance.

"Damn Winchester luck!" Dean hissed, his eyes darted all over the place , he had to get Sam out of here. He and Sam were on a hunt and they just realized that they had walked into a trap. "Run, Sammy!" Dean forever in protective, big

brother mode.

Sam bolts for the door, Dean at his heels. Sam barrels through the doorway and just when Dean thinks he's about to make it, something grabs him and he's flying across the room. ' I must have a million frequent flyer miles,' he thinks as he hits a wall so hard it actually gives a little. He falls to the floor stunned. The door having been closed between him and his brother, he can hear Sam banging on the door trying to get back in to him.

"Get the hell out of here Sammy!" Dean yells and the banging stops. Dean knows his little brother well enough to know , Sam wouldn't just leave, he had either been captured or he was looking for another way in to the building. Dean just knew one thing for sure, he needed to get to his brother at all costs.

He tried to desperately to stand and managed it for just a second before sliding down the wall into a sitting position. The room was spinning unmercifully. He felt nauseated and the darkness would be ringing his doorbell any minute

_Sam had been desperately trying to get back to his brother. He banged on the door and yelling, "Dean!" thinking that if he had a dollar for every time that he did that, he would be set for life._

_Suddenly he was slammed against a wall, being choked by a strong arm across his throat. He was easily lifted off his feet. He wasn't getting much air so it wouldn't be long before he passed out. The next thing he knew he was crumpled on the ground gasping. The vampire that had had him pinned now lay headless in front of him. _

_Sam looking up as a shape stepped in front of him._

_Dean was fighting hard to stay conscious. "Sam where are you?" he groaned, his eyes beginning to slip shut. "Just going to shut them for a minute, Sammy ok?", His mind playing with the idea. _

_A noise made him struggle to stay focused. Three vampires were now in front of him. _

_"Well, Dean, how are you?" The apparent leader asked, kicking Dean square in the ribs._

_Dean gasped and instinctively wrapped his arms around his midsection, glaring at the vampire in a way that would have made any normal man think twice._

_"I'm just peachy!" Dean hissed between clenched teeth. "Just like a fugly to kick a man when he's down." He didn't take his eye off the vamp. His muddled brain trying to come up with a plan, the pain making it hard, he sure couldn't take them when he couldn't even stand."_

_"So you knew we were coming?" Dean asked. _

_"You Winchesters have a lot of enemies. It doesn't matter who gets you as long as you get got" The vampire sneered. "You were one of us once, Dean. Your hunting days are over, well, at least the way you are used to hunting anyway. We are going to turn you again, no antidote this time, and the first blood that you get to feed on is your precious little brother's. How's that for irony, Dean? You get to live with that as an immortal."_

_The vampire bit into his wrist and as the blood flowed he walked closer to Dean._

_Dean tried to move but his body betrayed him. He didn't have his machete he had dropped it when he got tossed. His heart clenched. He remembered every horrible detail of being turned the agony and hunger he felt when smelled blood, they were going to try to make him feed on Sam. That wasn't going to happen. He would die first and he reached for his gun. The movement sending pain and dizziness through his body, he closed his eyes. He heard a whir of motion and three thuds. He forced his eyes open, the three vamps lay headless in front of him. _

_"What the ….Sam?" Darkness was edging in on his vision. He couldn't stay alert much longer. He blinked hard and a woman stepped in front of him. She was dressed in black from head to toe, and she was an amazing sight. She had jet black hair that fell over her shoulders in waves. She had to most incredible blue eyes that Dean had ever seen._

_Dean's eyes no longer agreed to cooperate and they began to close and darkness took over._

_"Now that's what an angel is supposed to look like." He murmured._


	2. NEXT TO YOU NEXT TO ME

**Disclaimer:** Nothing Supernatural is mine…..[yet] [let a woman dream will ya!] No commercial gain. No harm or infringement intended.

NEXT TO YOU NEXT TO ME

Sam had been ready to fight but what he found in front of him wasn't a vampire. A beautiful woman dressed in black, tall and lean with green eyes stood looking at him. She had killed the vampire. She had saved him.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

He nodded. He stood up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jade." She answered looking around, making sure nothing else was coming at them.

Thank you, Jade, I'm Sam." He held out his hand to her.

"I know who you are. And no offense but can we do this later. I need to find my sister" She turned to walk to the warehouse door.

Sam realized that he also had a missing sibling.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPN SPN SPNSPN SPNSPN SPN SPN

In the warehouse, Dean sat slumped against the wall, his chin on his chest, his legs splayed out, his arms still held loosely around his midsection. Blood was running down his face from a cut on his forehead.

The woman in black approached him. She crouched down beside him. She looked him over to make sure he didn't accidently attack her thinking she was the enemy. He was out of it, so she checked his pulse. She found it nice and strong, she continued to look at him. 'So this was the legendary Dean Winchester?' She thought. Even bloody and out cold he was quite handsome and never in her wildest dreams did she believe she would be saving his ass.

A noise behind her had her up and ready to fight in a split second. She was relieved to see her sister and Sam Winchester appear.

The second Sam caught sight of his brother he was at his side checking him over.

"Dean? Hey, hey, Dean, come on wake up!" Sam pleaded tapping Dean's face. No response. "Dean, come on since when do you sleep through two beautiful woman in the room, dude?" Still nothing, Sam didn't like it. It was then that he noticed the gun in his brother's hand. 'Why would Dean pull a gun on vampires? He knew guns had no effect on vamps.' Sam looked at the vamps dead beside them. Dean would love the fact that he had been saved by a woman, not that he didn't believe they were capable, but Dean liked to do the saving. Sam looked up at Jade and her sister.

"This is my sister Arandi."

Sam looked at her, "Do you know why my brother would pull a gun on vampires, when he knows that they don't work on them?"

Arandi looked him in the eye and Sam got a bit shiver down his spine. Her eyes were electric.

"They were going to turn him." She answered. She paused looking at Jade then back at Sam. "They were going to make him feed on you."

She hoped that he could put the rest of it together on his own because she really didn't want to say it out loud. She knew that if she hadn't appeared when she did that Dean had been planning on blowing himself away instead of harming his brother. She found that valiant. She would have done the same in the same situation.

It took Sam a minute to get it. The look on his face when realization hit was a mix of horror, appreciation and sadness. His big brother would end his life just like that if it meant saving him. 'How could it be possible to be so selfish and so unselfish at the same time?' Tears filled Sam's eyes.

Arandi and Jade suddenly felt like interlopers on a private moment.

"You dumb jerk." Sam whispered, taking the gun from Dean's hand. When would he stop being surprised at how much Dean would sacrifice for his little brother. Sam took Dean's hand. "Please wake up bro. " He looked up at Arandi , "Thank you." It was all he could manage.

She nodded her head in acceptance. Sam didn't think it was enough. Arandi thought it was more than enough, seeing it in his eyes and hearing it in his voice, how much his brother meant to him.

"Sam, we need to get out of here. This is vamp nest and the rest are out there somewhere. I'll help you get your brother out." Arandi stated already leaning to reach for Dean's right arm.

They half carried half dragged Dean out the door as Jade cleared the path and picked up what they needed.

"Where's your car?" Arandi asked.

Sam suddenly remembered, "Crap we parked at least a mile up the road."

"Alright, we'll get him in our car then drive you to yours." Jade offered.

Before they even turned to the SUV, it was suddenly pitched into the air and came crashing down on its roof, the sound of breaking glass and twisted metal filling the night.

The three hunters stare in shock. Wicked laughter drifts to them and in unison they say, "Holy shit!"


	3. THERE'S EASIER WAYS TO PICK UP GIRLS

Disclaimer: Supernatural still not mine still not making a dime. But I love to borrow Dean and have my way. [SIGH!]

THERE ARE EASIER WAYS TO PICK UP GIRLS

Dean had yet to stir and having blood all over him didn't help the hunters cause at all. They couldn't hide him and Sam wasn't about to leave him alone.

Off to the front of the warehouse there was a huge tree, one of those trees that you could hide a whole car behind. They headed to the tree. Sam and Arandi propped Dean against it and then prepared themselves to protect him and do battle.

Jade had found Dean's machete, she now placed beside him just in case. She realized that if anyone was able to get near Dean then things had gone wrong.

The three hunters exchanged looks, sighed 'the here we go again' sigh. Facing out from the tree they surrounded Dean.

Dean wonderer why the hell it was so dark and tried to find his flashlight but he couldn't move, he hated not being to move. 'Ok what happened', he thought, 'one minute I'm running from vamps, then I'm doing my impression of Superman, the vamps were going to turn me make Sammy my first snack and then the angel. Exit stage left to darkness.

'Angel where was she? Where was Sam?' He needed to find Sam now.

The vampires attacked hard, three coming at each of them. Arandi was able to take down two almost simultaneously, very glad that her machete was razor sharp. She quickly turned to face the third.

Sam had already done away with the three attacking him and Jade was on the last one. Just when they thought they were actually getting the upper hand, more vampires rushed at them.

Arandi turned to see if her sister was alright at the same instant she felt something slice through the back of her left arm. A vampire using a machete back if that wasn't something new. She had been cut and the fresh blood just sent the vamps into a new frenzy. She felt the blood running down her arm, and the one thing they didn't want was happening. They were being separated.

Arand couldn't see Sam or Jade anymore but she could hear them fighting, that gave her hope. She sensed a vamp behind her and without turning she plunged her machete into the vamp.

"You know that can't hurt me." The vamp hissed.

"No but this will." Arandi hissed back. Plunging a syringe full of dead man's blood into the vampire, as the vamp began to gasp, Arandi beheaded it. She wasn't even able to catch a breath as the next vamp came at her and she killed it. Before she could get herself set she was tackled to the ground. A vampire hung over her showing it fangs menacingly. Arandi groped the ground for machete and came up empty. 'Great just great.' She thought.

Sam fought like a maniac, fast running out of steam, the only thing keeping him going was protecting Dean. He had lost sight of his brother as the vamps had pushed in another direction. He could only hope that he was still alive. He had lost sight of Arandi and could only still see Jade fighting not too far from him.

Suddenly the vampires stopped and sniffed and started moving towards where they had left Dean. 'Oh no!' Sam thought. He knew they smelled fresh blood.

Arandi continued searching blindly for her machete and dared not to take her eyes off the vampire. She had a couple more dead man's blood syringes but she couldn't reach for them with the vamp in her face. Another vampire appeared then another. Their nostrils flared at the smell of her blood.

'This can't be happening!' Her mind screamed. Her family had lost so much to these frigging undead. The first vamp grabbed her injured arm just as her other hand closed around her machete and she brought it around beheading the vamp but the rest of them were on her and had her pinned to the ground. This was it.

"Sorry Jade." She whispered. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain, instead vampires started falling on top of her. "What the hell?"

"Leave it to the big bads to start the party without me. I am the life of the party well in this case the death of it."

Arand couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. Somehow Dean was up and fighting. Now she was really impressed.

Sam and Jade had fended off the vamps that had stayed with them and then started running toward where they had last seen Arandi. It was way to quiet all of a sudden. As they rounded the tree they saw nothing, no one there. They both started to call out to their siblings, their hearts in their throats when the only response the received was the wind rustling the leaves of the trees.

Arandi stared at Dean Winchester in awe as he pushed the dead vamps off of her and helped her to her feet. She saw him wince and had now idea how he was even able to stand let alone fight.

"You alright?" Dean asked as he checked their surroundings.

"I'll live." She replied. "Wounded pride and all. You?"

"I'm good. Where's my brother?"

"They were over there". Arandi pointed toward the other side of the tree.

Dean started stumbling in that direction.

"Good my ass." Arandi mumbled. She followed.

Right as they were about to reach the tree a shout from another direction caught Dean's attention and he veered in that direction.

"Dean they are over here." Arandi tried."

Dean wondered who the hell this woman was and why he wasn't asking her instead of himself. " I heard Sam this way." He insisted, calling out to Sam.

Arandi followed him. She reached for her cell phone and hit speed dial for her sister. She heard two things at once, Jade calling out to her and a loud crack as the ground gave out under her and Dean. Then everything went pitch black.


	4. IT'S RAINING WINCHESTERS AND REMINGTONS

Disclaimer: Supernatural and Dean and Sam still not mine. Where did I go wrong?

IT'S RAINING WINCHESTERS AND REMINGTONS

Jade felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and reached for it fast, relieved to see her sister on the caller ID. She answered but all she heard was a loud crash and thud then the line went dead. She looked at Sam worry setting into her bones. She tried to call Arandi back and it went to voicemail. She started calling out to her sister as Sam called out to his brother.

Sam forehead creased in worry. Dean had been completely out of it, so where the hell was he. Had he been taken by vampires, vamps was there more of them out there? Sam's mind raced.

"Jade, we need to get to the car. We can see better with the headlights."

"We need to find them", Jade insisted.

"I know and we will but having the car already here will help us get out of here faster."

Jade looked into the woods. "Alright, but we should run and get to the car faster. How fast are you Sam?"

"Faster than I look," Sam grinned. With that they both took off full speed.

XXXXX

'This is the most uncomfortable bed ever' Arandi thought as she stirred and opened her eyes. Everything came crashing back as she saw Dean lying unconscious under her. She slowly maneuvered herself off of him. Pain flared through her injured arm. She dug around in her jacket pocket for the glow sticks she had brought along for dark corners. She popped five of them and threw them in four different directions keeping one in her hand. The soft glow illuminated the pit where they fallen a little better. 'What was it with traps today?'

She turned her attention to Dean, making sure that he was still alive. He had broken her fall. She pondered that for a second shouldn't they be side by side instead of her falling on him? But how… oh forget it they had bigger problems.

Dean for sure had cat blood or something hell most cats would jealous of Dean's life count.

Arandi shook him a bit and his eyes began to flutter. He looked around confused. He groaned as he tried to sit up, leaning back against the dirt wall of the pit. His arms around his midsection, he looked at Arandi.

"Before anything else happens can you please tell me who the hell you are?, he asked through clenched teeth. He looked as if he expected a meteor to come crashing down on them at any moment.

"My name is Arandi Remington," she said as she checked the walls for a way out. She found places they could use for toe holds and finger holds to climb out.

"Remington?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Remington famous gun name just like you."

Dean stared at her for a minute. "Arandi Remington? Do you know Jonathan Remington?"

Arandi looked at him a bit surprised. "He was my father, why?"

"His name was in my dad's journal, so I assume that you're a hunter too?"

"No, I just got bored and decided killing vampires would be fun."

"Pissy much?" Dean groused.

"What is it with you and traps Winchester?" She growled.

"Excuse me, but I seem to recall that you walked your happy ass into the same damn trap and if the vampires had not been so busy trying to make my fine ass the best looking vampire ever you wouldn't have gotten the upper hand!"

Arandi smirked at him. He had a point. She had walked into the same trap. She looked away from his glare.

"Oh hey you're bleeding," his voice softer.

She had forgotten about her arm. She looked down at her hand to see the blood dripping off her fingers.

"You better let me look at it. That's a lot of blood." His voice full of concern.

She was about to turn him down but something in his eyes told her that wouldn't get her very far. Besides losing too much blood couldn't do her any good right now. She kneeled beside him and he pulled her jacket sleeve off gently. She felt him probe lightly and she winced.

"You're going to need stitches." He said. "I'm going to pour holy water on it so it's going to sting like a bitch."

"This may come as a shock to you Winchester but this isn't my first rodeo." Arandi retorted. "Just get it over with."

She felt the cool wetness of the water and the sharp sting but she didn't flinch. She heard fabric rip and Dean wrapped the wound. He then helped her slip the jacket sleeve back.

"You took that better than most men." He snickered. He coughed and winced. The pit spun and he settled his head back against the wall.

"Winchester, you alright?"

"Peachy. What's taking Sam so long?" he coughed.

Arandi was immediately worried. Sam and Jade had no idea where they were so it might be a minute. They might not even be… no, she wasn't going to think like that. She resumed looking for the best place to climb out.

"Hey, Angel, what are doing?" Dean asked softly.

"Arandi." She corrected.

He nodded.

"I think we can climb out of here. It won't be easy but….." A moan from Dean interrupted and she turned to look at him. His chin was against his chest, he had passed out again.

She kneeled beside him. He was more hurt than he was admitting. What a surprise right? She had heard stories about the Winchesters. She looked up at the opening of the pit she could climb out and go find Sam and Jade. Her heart ached at the thought she couldn't do it the last time she had left someone behind she had come back to horror. If they didn't climb out together she wasn't going anywhere.

XXXXX

Sam was winded by the time they reached the Impala but Jade looked as if she could keep right on running.

"Let me guess, you were a high school track star?" Sam breathed.

"What gave me away?" Jade asked innocently.

"Maybe because we both just ran a mile in less than six minutes and I can tell you were holding back. So give." Sam nudged.

"My best time ever was three minutes and forty five seconds." She said proudly.

Sam smile but they had other issues looming over them. They got in the Impala and Sam was very glad that Dean had finally given him his own set of keys.

They both tried to call their sibling on their cell phones again but still had no luck. Sam drove back to the tree and turn the Impala lights into the woods, nothing moved.

Sam looked at Jade as they climbed out of the car and walked into the woods. Sam praying the Impala wouldn't meet the same fate as the SUV.

XXXXX

Arandi was sitting next to Dean shoulder to shoulder. She could feel him trembling but she didn't know if he was cold or if it was the pain. She wondered if she should lay him down.

She remembered her phone that she had dropped when she fell. She looked and spotted it not too far off. She retrieved it but wasn't surprised that her phone showed no signal. She heard a sound above them. She quickly stood up. She knew it wasn't Sam or Jade because they would be calling out to them.

She listened and heard the sound again then a whoosh as something landed in front of her. Another vampire, Arandi stood her ground even though her machete had not made it into the pit with her and neither had Dean's apparently. The vamp now separated her and Dean. This night just kept getting better.

"You hunters sure are not as bright as you think you are." The vampire sneered.

"Oh, I don't know," Arandi smirked "we sure got the upper hand on you. How many of you are left?" She hoped that the vamp would be stupid enough to divulge the information and she was rewarded.

"I'm the only one left!" It hissed. "You killed more than half my nest and the rest ran but I'm not going anywhere until I taste your blood!" It stepped towards Arandi.

Arandi eyes darted everywhere trying to come up with a plan. Her eyes fell on Dean although his head was still mostly down he lifted it up enough to wink at her.

Every time she thought that he was out for the count he came back swinging. 'What was he going to do?' He had something in his hand and faster than should have been possible he was up, syringe plunged into the vamps neck before the vamp even knew what hit him. The vamp hissed in anger, turning to face Dean, it wanted to take Dean before it fell from the effects of the dead man's blood.

Arandi was behind the vamp grabbing her bracelet yanking something from it she brought her arms over the weakened vamp. Dean saw the glint of silver as she yanked back with all her weight.

'Amazing' Dean thought as he joined her. She had a garrote built into her bracelet. Dean put his arms around her waist and pulled until with a loud slick, wet pop the vamps head came off and rolled.

Dean and Arandi fell back. Dean landed on his butt and Arandi in his lap. She scrambled off fast. He sat there with a goofy lopsided grin on his face.

"Dean Winchester, don't even go there." She blushed.

He didn't look away. "Why whatever do you mean?" he said, making a face as if no such thing would ever cross his mind.

Arandi couldn't help but smile and rolling her eyes. She removed the bracelet and tossed it into a corner.

Dean looked at her curiously.

"They are a bitch to clean." She offered. "Anyway I have more than one."

Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah she was a hunter alright, because only a hunter would think that it was normal to have more than garrote.' He would love to see her weapons cache.

Arandi broke his reverie. "Come on, we need to get out of here before your brain decides to take another siesta. I swear I think all the mirrors we have broken in our job are coming back to bite us in the ass tonight."

"Nothing to do with mirrors, darling, it's all Winchester luck."

Arandi looked at him. How had Winchester luck gotten the Remington's there?

"Ok Dean you go first I don't know how well you can climb with those clunky boots."

"No, you go first I have climbed plenty of things with my boots." Dean insisted.

Arandi huffed. "Dean just go, now!"

"Nope, I'm not leaving you down here with that thing!", gesturing toward the vampire.

"It's dead. I think I'm safe."

And thus the Winchester Remington standoff began.


	5. SO DID ANYONE GET THE LICENCE PLATE?

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine just using the boys for a little while. Tee hee!

SO DID ANYONE GET THE LICENCE PLATE?

Sam and Jade walked cautiously further into the woods, listening for any sound, for any movement. Jade was the first to notice the soft glow of light that seemed to be coming from the ground. They inched their way forward.

Sam heard Dean's voice and was filled with relief, his brother was alive. Then they heard Arandi s voice as they finally saw the pit in the ground. Sam and Jade exchanged glances as they heard their siblings arguing over who should climb out first.

"My brother will never give." Sam smiled.

Jade scoffed. "Dude you so don't know my sister!"

Sam had believed for a long time that if anyone would have ever made Mother Theresa take a drink it would have been Dean.

Jade sighed. "If you want to get out of here sometime this year we need to get them out of there."

Sam nodded and cleared his throat loudly.

XXXXXXX

Dean and Arandi continued to bicker. Both of them stubborn mules, they both got quiet when they heard someone clearing their throat and they both looked up.

"I don't know about you two but Jade and I are hungry and tired and we would like to get the hell out of here! " Sam yelled.

Dean and Arandi called to their siblings at the same time, relieved to know that they were alive. Arandi gave Dean one last look of frustration and started climbing out easily even with her injured arm. Dean watched with furrowed brows realization dawning on him. He followed her out and although he had a little more trouble he managed it.

Once out of the pit, Dean stayed on his back on the ground catching his breath. His injuries screaming at him but he kept himself in check. Still Sam started to hover.

"I missed you too, Sammy." Dean poked. He stood up hoping that he was doing a good job of covering just how miserable he felt. He turned to Arandi, eyebrow raised. "If you could get out so easily, why didn't you before now?"

"Good thing that I didn't with our little visitor." She tried to deter the question.

"If you could have been out a long time ago why wouldn't you?" Jade asked.

Arandi glared at her. "You know that I don't leave anyone behind Jade not since Shawn…" She stopped and looked at Dean and Sam. Her eyes moist, she stormed away.

"Sorry about that." Jade offered. "I shouldn't have brought that up." She saw Arandi's machete and picked it up.

Dean looked after Arandi. He knew that look well it was the look that he carried when he walked away from Ellen and Jo leaving them to die, he didn't like talking about it so he was sure Arandi wouldn't either.

"Who's Shawn?" he asked Jade.

"He was her fiancé and the rest is not for me to tell." Jade stated and began to follow her sister.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks and then followed.

"Dean?" Sam started.

"I'm fine Sam good as gold."

Sam sighed. 'When would he learn?'

XXXXXXX

Sam knew that Dean was hurt could tell it by the way he walked just slightly hunched. When you're six one, hunched is noticeable. Dean had the highest pain tolerance of any person Sam knew. Whether it came natural or was just some talent Dean picked up when he was injured every other week, Sam wasn't sure. Half the time Dean covered injuries and it had taken Sam years to develop the talent to see through the disguise. Sam could never figure out how Dean thought covering injuries was protecting his little brother.

It wasn't until they reached the Impala that everyone remembered the crushed SUV. Arandi huffed in frustration. She just wanted a hot shower and to sleep for a month. It was a long walk.

"I guess you need a ride?" Dean asked beside her leaning back against the Impala.

"Guess so." Arandi mumbled, "If it's ok with you?"

"It's the least we can do." Sam answered. "We never got a motel room of our own, we came straight here."

"Let's go see if anything is salvageable from our car." Arandi told Jade and they walked away.

Dean closed his eyes for a second and leaned heavier against the Impala. He sensed Sam hovering and opened his eyes to Sam staring at him looking for signs of injury.

Sam could tell Dean was covering something but Dean was being Dean.

"Sammy if you don't stop looking at me like that…. God no wonder people think we're gay!" Dean huffed.

"Sorry, just worried about you." Sam gave up, looking dejected.

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Damn Sam was good with that look.' "Sam I am sore ok but I am walking and talking dude ok?"

Sam nodded.

Dean looked toward the sisters. They were beautiful, beautiful deadly hunters.

"Arandi and Jade Remington," Sam chimed. "Two of the best hunters in the world well besides us of course." Sam added before Dean would. "Remember Bobby telling us about them once when they took down that entire vampires nest in Arizona alone?"

Dean stood quietly watching and listening. A sudden wave of dizziness and nausea swept over him and he gulped.

"Dean?"

Dean couldn't help himself. "Who's Bobby?"

The look on Sam's face was priceless and Dean laughed even though it hurt like a bitch. "Just kidding Samantha, get a grip!"

"Not funny!" Sam pouted.

"It's a little funny."

The women returned and they climbed in the Impala. Dean brought his baby to life and they left the dreaded place in the dust.

XXXXXXX

The motel was a good twenty five miles away. Everyone was quiet because now that they were still all the aches and pains were waking up angry.

Sam dozed with his head against the passenger window. Jade had her head leaning back on the car seat. Arandi was also about to put her head against the cool glass but she caught sight of Dean's face it the rear view mirror she didn't like what she saw one bit. Dean's vibrant green eyes had gotten glassier he seemed to take an awful long time to blink.

This wasn't good. Arandi didn't feel like ended the wonderful night kissing a tree. She cleared her throat lightly and Dean flinched as if being woken up. He glanced at her in the mirror.

"You sure you should be driving?" She dared to ask. "You honestly don't look so hot."

"I'm smoking hot thank you very much and besides the three center lanes and my twin brothers over here I'm good." Dean smiled.

'You are so full of shit.' She thought. "Just curious," She said out loud. She had to come at this from a different direction.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Dean offered.

"But satisfaction brought it back." Arandi countered. "Sorry to be such a woman Dean but I really need to go to the little girl's room. You guys can piss anywhere." She was hoping that if he stopped at the convenience store ahead she could get Sam to drive. It wasn't in the cards, the damn store was closed. So it was up to her to keep Dean alert.

"There's a twenty four hour pharmacy at the edge of town. I can stop there. We need some supplies anyway." Dean offered.

Arandi agreed more worried because he had slurred his words. She was trying to figure out how to keep him talking when she heard him humming softly to himself and she recognized Zeppelin. She quickly snagged him talking about his favorite music. He seemed a bit more alert loving to talk about his favorite music which to her surprise was some of her favorite too and before she knew it the store was in front of them and Dean pulled into the parking lot.

Dean and Arandi were going to let Sam and Jade sleep and go in the store to get what they needed but one look at themselves in the bright lights of the neon store sign and they knew better. Dean's face was half covered in dry blood. His grey t-shirt covered in blood and the over shirt torn to shreds where he had used it to bandage Arandi's arm, the gash in his head bloody.

Arandi's jacket was torn and she had blood all over herself also, some hers some Dean's. Her hands were caked with blood. They look a frightful mess and could just imagine the looks they would get from the people inside.

"Guess I'm holding it till we get to the room." Arandi said, even though she really didn't need to go.

They still needed supplies so they had to wake Sam and Jade, who looked way more presentable. Dean and Arandi waited outside, Dean having parked a good distance away from the entrance so no one would notice them.

Dean stood leaning back on the driver side door. Arandi not far from him watched. He glanced at her. "See something interesting?"

Arandi smirked. "Dude you can pull the wool over Sam's eyes but not mine. I recognize your moves I play this game fairly often."

"Duly noted," Dean said. "Thanks for that by the way."

Arandi cocked an eyebrow.

"For keeping me from zoning out." His eyes locked on his boots.

"After everything that happened tonight I didn't feel like getting up close and personal with any trees or telephone poles. And since we're passing out thank you notes, thanks for saving my bacon back at the nest. My knight in shining black Impala," she batted her eyelashes.

Dean laughed and winced. "You saved mine first." He admitted. He looked at her as if gaging her. "I don't like for Sam to worry about me. So unless it involves major blood loss or missing limbs I'm good."

Arandi looked at him gaging him now. "You don't have to waste you're energy covering for my benefit is all I'm saying Dean."

Dean sighed obviously uncomfortable. "How's your arm?" He deterred.

"Hurts like a bitch. Your ribs?" She asked, adding," And if you say I'm good I'm giving you a round house."

Dean smiled. He liked her. "Sore as hell and I'm exhausted. Let me see your arm."

Arandi's patience was wearing thin. "My arm is fine Dean I've had worse cuts. You got thrown into a wall so hard it dented and you fell into a pit!"

"You fell in the pit too!" Dean defended.

"You pretty much broke my fall when I landed on you. Meaning your already damaged ribs took the brunt of my weight.

"You're not heavy."

"Yeah get on my good side that always works!" She saw the flicker of irritation in his eyes. She wasn't going to push anymore. "Would you at least let Sam drive, please."

"Was planning on it." He sighed wearily, rubbing his temples with one hand. He started to move to the passenger side. The sudden dizziness that hit him made his knees buckle catching himself on the Impala. He was getting in the car and resting until Sam and Jade returned. The idea was nice but it didn't happen, the overwhelming need to hurl hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Dean?" Arandi asked concerned.

Dean raised his hand for her to give him a minute. He staggered away to a tree close by with Arandi helping him along. As soon as Arandi let him go he fell to his knees leaning his shoulder into the tree and began vomiting everything he had eaten all day and after a few minutes he could swear stuff he ate five years ago was making its way out. Every heave sent agony flying through his body, black spots filled his vision. He was going to pass out in his own barf and that was the last thing he wanted. He found himself calling to Arandi.

Arandi at his side in a second no one more surprised that he had called out to her. He was struggling to keep from falling over. She grabbed his shoulder and held him in place. His head lolled back to look at her, he couldn't get his eyes to focus right.

"Sorry." He sputtered, "Car please."

Arandi got him to his feet and he swayed dangerously, groaning in pain. She was maintaining a lot of his weight. Dean was by far not a small man over six feet tall and solidly built. And although Arandi was tall for a woman standing at five eight she was still shorter than Dean. He weighed a lot more than he looked.

"Thank God I work out." Arandi groaned. "Come on Dean you have to help me out just a little till we get to the car." She felt his weight shift off of her some.

"What you're not Supergirl?" he slurred as he stumbled along.

Only Dean Winchester would joke when he was on the verge of passing out.

"You must be my kryptonite." Arandi answered trying to move him along as fast as possible.

"I got it!" Dean slurred."Xena and Gabrielle."

"Yes Dean Xena and Gabrielle and you and Sam are Batman and Robin and we need to get you to the batmobile."

"I'm Batman." Dean smirked. "Robin is ginormous."

They made the trunk of the car and Dean stopped.

"Angel?"

She was too tired to correct him. "Yeah, Dean?"

"Don't think I'm going to be able to keep this from Sammy." He sighed deeply then his green eyes rolled back and lurched forward. Arandi braced herself as best as she could but his weight still pulled them both down to their knees. She reached for her phone to call Jade and stopped. She had no idea why but she was about to help Dean cover. With every bit of energy and strength she had left she managed to push Dean into the Impala once she had the door open. She pulled him into a sitting position careful of his ribs and somehow got him situated. She made sure that he was breathing alright. Satisfied that he was just out cold, she dumped herself in the back seat exhausted beyond means. All the excursion had caused her arm to start bleeding again and it throbbed miserably. It was then that Sam and Jade came out of the store.

"You so owe me Winchester." She mumbled to the unconscious man.


	6. YOU WERE SAYING?

Disclaimer: Supernatural still does not belong to me.

Thank you to all who have read so far.

YOU WERE SAYING?

Dean smelled fresh cut roses. He always loved that smell, it reminded him of his mom, the times she had let him help her in the garden, "Careful of the thorns Dean."

A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Dean?" Sam sounded to his left. "Come on dude wake up we're here."

"Can't," Dean slurred, "in the garden with mom." 'Now why would I say that?' Dean thought. Sam was going to panic, he wasn't going to think that Dean was remembering when he was four Sam would think it was something supernatural happening now. Dean forced his eyes open. Sure enough Sam was in his face with the look.

"You're seeing mom?"

"Fresh cut roses Sammy." Dean said as if those words would explain everything to his brother.

Sam stared at Dean who had closed his eyes again but didn't ask. Talks with Dean when he was hurt could get awkward fast.

"S'm where's Angel?" Dean asked.

"It's Arandi." She replied by the passenger door.

Sam and Jade now out of the car both looked at Arandi for an explanation.

She rolled her eyes. "Back at the warehouse he mumbled something about that's what an angel should look like before he passed out."

"And he was talking about you?" Jade snickered. "Poor man doesn't have a clue. Don't let it go to your head Miss Broken Halo and one wing in the fire."

Arandi flipped her off.

Dean was listening but he was trying to figure out how he got here. He remembered everything up until it all went dark. Somehow Arandi must have gotten him in the car on her own because if Sam had helped her he would be in full on Nurse Sam mode.

His suspicions grounded when he saw the fresh blood dripping from Arandi's fingers. He looked up at her and she shook her head slightly.

"We have a problem Dean." Sam interrupted.

Dean got out of the car, the world tilting for a wild second but then he was fine. He looked at Sam.

"According to the motel clerk there are no vacancies in this motel or in any other within two hundred miles because of some festival starting in the morning. So we have two choices. Those being we sleep in the Impala or we share a room with Arandi and Jade, which they offered. They have two queens and before you make an ass of yourself you would be sharing with me."

"If I have to sleep with sasquatch just to get some decent sleep so be it." Dean sighed.

Arandi shot Jade a look. "Keep your artic toes to yourself."

Dean smirked when he looked at Sam and Jade heading to the room. Apparently Sam had already made the decision for them. He noticed Arandi lingering by the trunk and he walked over. She was trying to lift her duffle bag with her injured arm. He grabbed his duffle then reached for hers. She eyed him sideways. He half smiled.

"Let me carry that for you. You shouldn't put any more stress on that arm."

Arandi saw the tinge of guilt pass over his eyes. She let go of her duffle.

"I didn't mean to make you hurt it more." He said huskily.

"What's done is done. How are you?"

"So tired I could sleep for three months straight. When we get inside I want you to shower first so that I can stitch that arm up." He demanded.

"Bossy aren't you?" Arandi snickered.

"Sorry. It's usually Sam that I'm patching up and that's how I talk to him. Would it help if I said please?" He flashed her one of his best smiles.

She smiled back and started walking to the room. Behind her she heard.

"Thanks for helping me but I don't get why?"

"When I figure out you'll be the first to know."

They entered the room, Sam and Jade noticing Dean carrying Arandi's duffle.

Dean looked at Sam. "Ang... I mean Arandi is going to shower first, she's got a bad cut that needs to be stitched. I'll take care of that while you guys shower and eat.

Jade looked at Arandi. They always stitched each other up.

"It's ok Jade. I'm pretty sure that he knows what he's doing." She grabbed what she needed and headed to shower.

Dean got busy getting everything he needed together including his stuff for his shower and put a bottle of water and something for him and Arandi to eat on the table where he would be working. He felt Sam watching him.

"What?" He remarked meeting Sam's eyes for just a second but it was enough. Sam saw the guilt filter through his brother's eyes.

"You know Dean you were unconscious when she got hurt. It's not your fault." He kept looking at Dean but his brother had put up the wall. Dean's incessant need to blame himself for everything that went wrong on hunt even when it happened to people they had no idea were going to be there. Dean felt that anyone in the same room with him had to be protected by him. It was a burden Sam could never understand and he knew better than to pursue it.

Arandi had not taken long so that everyone would have some hot water. She was wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt when she stepped out of the bathroom. She noticed the set up on the table and looked at Dean but he was off in his own little world trying to avoid the questioning eyes so she looked at Sam who only shrugged. She knew just by his eyes that Sam was worried about Dean's actions. She also knew the guilt filled look that Dean carried. The one he covered so well most of the time.

The table set up was Dean's way of saying "sorry" without words. Although he had nothing to be sorry for. Why didn't he get that he had saved her life. It wasn't his fault that she had gotten hurt. He couldn't have even known they would be there. But that wasn't it was it, it was the fact that she had helped him and reinjured her arm that was bugging him. What would it take for him to see that she was a lot tougher than she looked?

"You have something for pain?" He asked suddenly behind her.

She nodded.

"Take some now so they have to time to work before I start to stitch." He said.

She took some pills for herself and handed him some. He glanced at Sam who was digging through his duffle. Dean quickly dry swallowed the pills.

Arandi sat down on the table so it would be easier for Dean to work. He handed her a sandwich and she took it and started nibbling on it suddenly not hungry she was so tired.

Dean started cleaning the cut with holy water and then peroxide for good measure. She didn't bat an eyelash.

"Ready?"

She nodded and he started to stitch. She would never tell her sister but he was way better at this than her. From her side vision she could see Dean watching her reaction and she stayed a stoic as she could. He was done pretty quickly.

"Nine stitches. Shouldn't leave much of a scar if any, you ok?"

My God how did Sam deal with that twenty four seven?

"I'm good Dean just peachy, it's just a cut it wasn't your fault! Let it go!" She got up way too fast, forgetting that she had taken pain meds on a nearly empty stomach added to blood loss and how tired she was. The motion sent the room spinning and she fell.

XXXXXXXX

Dean had been kicking himself from the minute he realized that Arandi had covered for him, because of him she had aggravated the injury to her arm. Just so that he could keep Sam in the dark. What kind of person did that make him, let a woman bleed to protect his little brother, it was eating him up. He could never make Sam understand. Sam would only say that he was a grown man now didn't need to be protected anymore.

He did what he could to make up for what he felt was his fault. Arandi was tough he knew that in the short time he knew her but that didn't mean she needed to be in pain because of him so he stitched her up he knew he was good at it, had enough practice that he could put some doctors to shame.

He didn't expect the reaction that he got when he asked her if she ok. She looked at him with those eyes and ranted that she was fine that it wasn't his fault then promptly fainted into his arms. Yeah that helped his guilt.

"Angel?" He shook her a little panicked. Setting her on the bed as Jade rushed to her sister. Dean stood back. Arandi opened her eyes and looked at Jade but did not look anywhere else.

He grabbed his stuff and headed to his shower, taking his time even after the water ran cold. When he stepped out of the bathroom Arandi was fast asleep.

"Dean you gonna eat?" Sam asked from the table.

"Nah I can't keep my eyes open anymore"

He wasn't kidding. He was out the second his head hit the pillow.

XXXXXXX

Sam and Jade had stayed up a bit longer talking while Dean and Arandi slept, also to make sure that they were alright.

Finally weary straight to the bone they headed to bed.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed for a minute watching Dean. It never ceased to amaze him how much younger Dean looked when he was asleep. He hadn't slept on the same bed with Dean for a long time and it made him smile. He remembered when he was little his determination to be next to his big brother no matter what especially when Dean was hurt or sick. Dean always pretended it bothered him but once Sam let on the waterworks Dean always caved with a smile.

Sam recalled how angry their dad had gotten when he would tell Sam to do something and it would not get done till Dean gave the go ahead. Sam never understood why it surprised John. Dean had practically raised him and it surprised Sam that he had never called Dean dad. Sam looked up to Dean no one else, never would. No one else had sacrificed what Dean had for him. Sam had lost count of how many times Dean had protected him at cost to himself had even gone to hell for him.

Sam knew he had the best brother in the world, hands down world heavy weight champion of the world.

Since their dad had handed Sam to Dean so long ago Dean had taken care of him, protected him. There had been no turning back. Twenty plus years later he still watched his little brother kept him safe. Well mostly.

Sam smiled picturing Dean at ninety still in big brother mode. Sam sighed, hell they would be lucky to make it to fifty. He watched Dean sleep as he stirred and moaned softly.

Sam did his best to settle next to Dean without waking him. Sam faced his brother lingering in the essence of being with the only person that he trusted with his entire life.

Dean sighed getting closer to Sam. Sam sighed too, times like these far too rare these days. Sam felt himself drifting. His heart suddenly filled with overwhelming pride that Dean Winchester was his brother, his Dean.

XXXXXXXX

Dean wasn't sure how long he had slept when he woke up his ribs on fire. He winced and groaned suddenly remembering that Sam was next to him. He wasn't feeling so hot at the moment.

Sam was sound asleep curled up close to him. Dean couldn't help but smile. His six foot four little brother seeking his big brother still.

Dean fondly remembered the battles with their dad to keep Sam in his own bed when he was little. Sam always found a way to be with his big brother especially if he knew Dean was hurt or sick.

Dean had acted like it bothered him but it never had he actually looked forward to his brother's warmth. Then one day just like that Sam deemed himself too old to sleep with his brother. Dean didn't think he would take it so hard but he had. Still whenever Dean was sick or hurt he would wake up to Sam curled next to him his hand on his heart.

It got just a little awkward when Sam had his sudden growth spurt. When it stopped all together Dean had been sad although he would take it to his grave.

In his sleep Sam scooted closer to Dean.

Dean feeling Sam's warmth let his hand fall to Sam's chest and let the steady thump of Sam's heart lull him back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

Sorry that this chapter was over sappy some of you might enjoy that. Promise lots of hurt/sick Dean to come.


	7. DANCING WITH THE DEVIL

Disclaimer: I must remind myself and you that Dean and Sam or anything Supernatural do not belong to me. Luck be damned.

Things start to get a little sticky for the boys as the Remington sisters get closer to them.

DANCING WITH THE DEVIL IN THE PALE MOONLIGHT

Dean opened his eyes and knew without looking that Sam was no longer next to him. He was filled with a sudden urgent sadness and dread. He always felt like that whenever he couldn't feel Sam. Always thinking this is it this was the day Sammy finally had it and walked out leaving Dean on his own Dean's greatest fear no more Sam.

He turned his head towards the other bed. Jade was gone but Arandi was still asleep. That gave Dean some relief and then he snickered to himself. Dean Winchester had never shared a room with two beautiful women and not had some action. 'Damn Dean you're losing your touch.'

Dean turned to look at the time. It was nearly noon. They had actually gotten more than four hours of sleep. He noticed the note next to the clock and turned to reach for it, big mistake. He gasped and fell back as pain so intense ripped through his abdomen and back. The room began to spin and overwhelming nausea filled him. He tried to bite it back. Stayed as still as he could, hoping it would settle.

Once he felt a little more controlled he read the note. Sam and Jade had gone to get lunch. Just the thought of food made his stomach protest. He pushed himself to sit up. The room swam and the nausea came back full force. Somehow he stood and stumbled to the bathroom barely able to close the door before he spewed almost missing the toilet. Pain slammed in to him and he could barely breathe between the retching and the pain. He hit his knees. One arm wrapped around his stomach, the other braced against the wall he prayed that it would all be over before Sam came back and that he wouldn't pass out.

XXXXXXXX

Arandi had woken up when she heard Dean gasp, but he didn't notice so she didn't move. No one likes an audience when they didn't feel good.

She heard him stumble to the bathroom and then when he instantly started throwing up. He had barely made it.

She felt so stupid for the way she had acted last night. Now she wanted to make up for it. She quietly got up and set up the pillows on his bed so that he could just sit back when he got out. Then she dug through her duffle and found the pills she was hunting. She grabbed a bottle of water and put them on the nightstand by Dean's side of the bed. She lay back down and waited. The retching seemed to go on too long and was making her start to ache for him.

Finally it stopped. Quiet filled the room for a little while then she heard the water in the sink, the toiled flush and the door opened slowly.

XXXXXXX

Dean could have sworn that he was on the verge of vomiting out his actual stomach. That was all that was left. He had no idea how he stayed conscious. He stayed on his knees a few minutes then slowly stood up. He leaned against the wall just to make sure he wouldn't face plant then he washed his face, rinsed his mouth and flushed the toilet.

When he stepped out the bathroom he instantly noticed all the changes. He made his way to the bed grateful that he could just sit back. He looked at Arandi. Her eyes open watching him.

"Sorry if I woke you." He said hoarsely, "Bad taco recall."

"Most sleep I've gotten in months."

"Yeah me too," he yawned. God even that hurt.

"You feeling better?" she asked softly.

"I'd feel fantastic if the elephant would get off my chest and the mule would stop kicking my head."

"Those should help." She nodded toward the pills. "Higher dosage of ibuprofen they take a big edge off pain without knocking you on your ass."

"Speaking from experience?" He asked reaching for the pills.

"Let's just say that have more than one bottle so you can keep that one if you want."

He shook out four pills and took them. "Thanks."

"No biggie." She replied.

XXXXXXX

Sam and Jade returned to Dean and Arandi still sleeping but they could tell that they had been up. Sam smirked hoping that Dean had behaved himself. Half tempted to just let them sleep till their bodies had their fill but Sam knew what the results of that would be.

He sat next to Dean. "Hey sleeping beauty, your coffee is getting cold."

Dean opened one eye. "Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful." He opened the other eye reaching for his coffee.

"Dean?"

"Sam?" Dean knew what was coming.

"How are you, really?"

"Sore as hell, the end." Dean said, giving him the drop it now look.

"Dean you look awful. You know you can't always be ten foot tall and bullet proof?" Sam pushed.

"I'd settle for six one and handsome. Oh yeah I am." Dean grinned.

"Conceded much?" Sam huffed.

"Truth hurt Sammy?"

"Apparently telling the truth about being hurt does," Sam scoffed. He got up and walked to the table.

Arandi had quelched her sister's concerned questions before they even saw daylight, heading to the bathroom to change.

"I got you your usual." Sam said. He put the bacon cheeseburger on the table.

The instant Dean caught the scent his stomach flipped. 'This sucked out loud.'

As soon as Arandi appeared he headed into the bathroom catching the look she gave him. He stalled in the bathroom as long as he could.

"Dude what are you doing?" Sam asked outside the door.

"The lambada, you?" Dean answered.

"The last time I checked it takes two people to do the lambada."

"Shows you my talents have no boundaries." Dean snarked. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom. The pills had kicked in and at least for now everything was a dull ache. He would eat something just to get Sam off his back. 'Wouldn't it be easier to just tell him the truth?' he thought, then remembered Sam's over reactive tendencies, his little brother Mr. Panic.

'Just shut up and eat Dean.' He joined everyone at the table. His stomach cramped up at the sight of the food.

"So what do we have planned?" He asked still trying to stall.

"We need a ride a little further if that ok," Jade answered, "every car rental place is sold out."

"Where are you heading?" Dean asked staring at his burger as if he expected it to talk to him.

"We have another car but it's in San Antonio." Arandi answered.

"You're from Texas?" Dean looked at Arandi.

"Born, bred and dead," Arandi grinned.

"Your burger's getting cold Dean." Sam being Sam.

Dean mimicked him. He looked at the burger and picked it up. He took a bite and hoped that what he felt right then didn't show on his face. He chewed and somehow swallowed and then ate a fry. He took another bite. He felt it at the back of his throat and almost gagged. He lowered his head. Arandi was sitting next to him. He saw her reach for some of his fries and she ate them quickly. Dean looked at Sam and he had dropped the watch dog routine.

Arandi quickly took a huge chunk of his burger and put it in her food container. By the time Sam looked back most of the burger was gone and only a couple of fries were left.

Dean deserved and Oscar for the performance he did on being full, so grateful to Arandi for saving him from having to eat the whole burger.

"Make you a deal. We will drive you all the way to Texas. All we need is little boost on gas." Dean offered.

Sam looked at him surprised.

"Deal.", Arandi said and added, "We pay for all the meals too."

"Deal."

"Since most of the day is gone we can leave in the morning and being that this town is full of outsiders I think we can make a little extra money." Dean grinned.

Everyone else agreed. Extra money never hurt.

XXXXXXXXX

Driving around town the place was packed everywhere. Booths offering everything anyone could possibly want lined every sidewalk. They found a place to park and walked around scanning.

Sam laughed when they came across a booth that actually sold the ingredients for hex bags of every kind. Naturally they couldn't let that one get away from them.

As the day turned to night the town only seemed to get busier as the festivities picked up. Finally they found the busiest bar and made their moves.

Once inside they studied everything and everyone. Soon enough Dean had himself in a game of pool Sam in another and the girls had offered the bar owner some help waiting tables for tips and beer. He agreed because all his staff was behind.

Arandi and Jade had definitely done this before they were experts and were raking it in with a wink here a shoulder pat there swing of the hip and men were generous.

Arandi took Dean a beer. He was grinning ear to ear because he was making a killing with all these out of towners who had no idea they were being hustled. Sam wasn't doing too bad himself.

Once they figured they had made plenty. They sat to enjoy a couple of beers, the owner so grateful for the help he threw in free dinner for all four of them. Dean eating the smallest order of fries they carried. Completely ignoring the looks Sam was giving him.

Dean noticed Arandi rubbing her arm. The pain meds were wearing off. He had taken more before leaving the motel and had some in his pocket.

"Guess we should call it night guys." He offered.

Everyone agreed. Jade had to make a bathroom run and Arandi went with her. As they stepped back out a man stepped in front of Jade.

"Well there little miss how about I buy you a drink?" the man asked.

Jade gave her sister the here we go again look. "No thanks we were leaving." She tried to get by him but he blocked their way.

"Why are you being rude? Think you're better than me?"

"Anyone's better than you." Arandi said now stepping almost in front of her sister.

Dean was the first to notice that the sisters were having problems from across the room. He got up and motioned to Sam. They fought through the crowd.

"I get it," the man slurred, "you ain't into men. Give me a chance and I'll bring you back."

"She's my sister you sick fuck so I suggest you back the hell off!"

"Or what?" the man pushed against her. "Some women need to be taught a lesson."

"Some men need to be taught the benefits of soap and water!" Arandi rallied. Not a sign of intimidation on her face.

Even from where he was Dean could tell what was about to happen and he fought harder to get to the women.

Jade's face showed fear but not at the man, she knew her sister. "Arandi lets go."

Arandi looked at her sister just about to give in to her. Then the man shoved Jade so hard she stumbled to the floor and hit her face against the metal of a stool and her lip started bleed.

Jade's heart froze. She knew what was coming God help them all.

XXXXXXXX

The man glared at Arandi. "Now what bitch?" A gaudy earring the man wore glittered from his ear.

Dean had almost reached them. He saw Arandi's lip curl up slightly. He saw her beautiful blue eyes turn a shade of gun metal. In less than a second she had the man on his knees twisting his wrist painfully.

Dean couldn't believe his eyes when he saw other men coming to help the man. He stepped in front of them.

"Seriously, you guys are going to team up on a woman? Really you can live with that?"

One of the men took a swing at Dean who deftly knocked him on his ass. Sam took the other one and helped Jade to her feet.

Then everything went to hell. Punches started flying everywhere, beer bottles flew and someone knocked Arandi off balance. Dean stepped toward her but he got punched in the face and he had to stop. He saw the man that outweighed Arandi by well over a hundred pounds punch her in the face twice. She fell and he kicked her hard in the side.

Dean saw red. 'What kind of man does that?' His anger flared and he began knocking out any man that got in his way.

"That's where you belong bitch." The man growled.

Jade screamed for her sister. Dean finally able to get to the man with every intention of beating him within an inch of his life, the man turned to face him and Dean stopped. His mouth dropping open as he saw Arandi standing behind the man blood trickling from her lip and nose.

"Is that all you got bitch?" She hissed.

The man turned surprised and embarrassed. He tried to punch her again but Arandi punched him first followed by three more in quick succession. She then kicked the crap out of him in the chest with the heel of her shoe. He fell back into someone and then fell to his knees. She stepped up to him and brought her hand up fingers pressed to the palm of her hand, the heel of her palm ready.

"Arandi no!" Jade screamed.

Arandi was going for the kill completely zoned out on the man that had pissed her off. Then Dean put his hand gently on her shoulder and she stopped. He knew the look in her eyes, the look of you don't mess with my family. She brought her knee up hard into the man's chin and he fell back out cold.

"Some men deserved to be taught a lesson." She said and kicked him in the side.

Dean didn't wait for anything else to happen he pushed Sam and Jade in front of him grabbing Arandi's hand and ran for the door fighting again to get through the crowd. Finally reaching the door they bolted out into the night and ran for the Impala.

XXXXXXXX

At the motel Dean decided that they better get out of town just in case. No one argued just started packing.

No one had spoken a word about what had happened. Dean stepped out of the room and came back with a bucket of ice. Making makeshift ice packs with hand towels he handed one to each women.

Jade took hers and put it to her lip. Arandi did the same as Jade stared at her.

"You were going to kill him." Jade accused.

Arandi didn't look at her or anyone. She only sighed.

"Not all palm shots are deadly." Dean offered trying to break the tension.

Jade turned her glare on him. "Yeah because you know having bone fragment thrust into your brain is so survivable."

"There you go that idiot didn't have a brain so he would have been fine."

Sam shook his head, telling Dean with his eyes you're not helping.

"You can't kill everyone that tries to hurt me." Jade pushed.

"Watch me." Arandi said barely above a whisper.

"Arandi I can defend myself if you ever gave me chance, my God you're the one that taught me just about fight move I know."

The Winchesters wondered if they should step outside but didn't.

"Jade I don't doubt your abilities I know you could have kicked his ass but it's my job…."

"Your job to protect me", Jade interrupted "I know spare the repeat performance. And if Dean had not stopped you and you had killed that man then who would protect me?"

Arandi finally met her eyes. "Would it have really bothered you so much if I had killed him, men like that are monsters more monsters than some of the real monsters we hunt. Tonight won't change him hell it'll probably make him worse. He's got to take it out on someone that he got his ass handed to him by a woman. If he's married it will be his wife if not it will be the next woman that he can intimidate. What he did to you what he was thinking about doing to you the fact that he drew blood doesn't cut it, ever!" Arandi threw the ice pack against the wall, grabbed her bags and stormed outside.

"Sorry about all that." Jade said to Dean and Sam.

"She means well, Jade, you may not see her point of view but I do. You may be a grown woman fully capable of taking care of yourself but when your sister sees you in trouble or hurt it doesn't matter how old you are. You will always be her little sister."

"Yeah I know." Jade sighed.

Sam looked at Dean that little speech meant for him as well.

"Let me talk to her." Dean offered and walked outside.

XXXXXXXX

Dean closed the door. Sam could see that Jade was upset and meant to try to comfort her was surprised when Jade embraced him. He didn't mind though it had been too long. He hugged her back.

"My sister is unbelievable. Did you see the look in her eyes she had every intention of killing that man. Why can't she see that losing her like that terrifies me?" Jade moaned.

Sam couldn't believe what he was about to say but he said it. "Don't be so hard on her. I know it seems that she goes a step beyond to keep you safe but it's all she knows. She saw that man hurt you, saw that man wanted to hurt you more and she did what she felt she had to do. Truth be told if either myself or Dean had reached you first it would have basically come out to the same result."

Jade pulled away a half smile on her tear stained face. "And the president thinks that he has the best protection in the world"

XXXXXXX

Arandi was leaning against the trunk of the Impala when Dean stepped out.

"Are they coming or what?" She huffed.

"Yeah I just wanted to talk you for a minute. Are you alright?" Dean winced. 'My God I'm channeling Sam.'

He stepped closer to Arandi. She looked at him. He slowly lifted his hand to touch the bruise on her face. She flinched.

"It's not going to bruise too much." He lowered his hand. "Let me check where he kicked you."

"I am fine Dean."

"Humor me." He pressed giving her a concerned look.

Arandi snickered. "I thought Sam had the patent on the puppy dog eyes."

Dean surprised was about to tell he didn't do that until he caught his reflection on the window of his car. Hell he could actually give Sam a run for his money right now and when the hell had he started doing puppy dog eyes?

"I'm standing walking and talking Dean ok?" The look persisted.

"Oh, for the love of God!", Arandi groaned pulling her jacket back and lifting up her shirt to show him her injured area.

Dean leaned in to look. She had a nasty bruise. He pressed his fingers to make sure nothing was out of place. She jumped at his touch.

"My hands cold?" he asked.

"Do realize how this looks if Sam and Jade walk out of the room now?" she asked.

Dean straightened up lightly keeping the palm of his hand at her waist. "Would it bother you that much?" he grinned.

"I think you'll live." He quickly changed the subject. Pulling his hand away wondering why he had done that. God she smelled fantastic. 'What the hell Dean' he reprimanded himself. 'You can't and you won't'

"How's your arm?" he asked hoping that momentary lapse had not shown on his face.

"Sore." She said watching him. "Jade ok?"

Dean nodded, "A little freaked."

"I was going to kill him Dean. I was because I could tell what his ugly sick mind was thinking about my sister. Human monster, he's going to hurt other women and it makes me sick because I could have stopped him if not for a room full of witnesses. How are monsters like him not be hunted?"

Dean met her eyes. "That's the part of being a hunter that sucks. Look, go inside freshen up a bit and calm down then we'll hit the road."

"You're being bossy again" She laughed.

"Please." He smiled

She headed inside and ignored her sister, going straight to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and found herself thinking about the concern in Dean's eyes that made them sparkle. The way he had touched her, 'Alright Arandi you better reign that in right now you and Dean oil and water.'

She heard the roar of the Impala and her heart stopped. She flung the door open and seeing Sam and Jade still inside she ran for the door. She knew without a doubt what was happening.

The Impala already turning out of the parking lot as Arandi called out to Dean.

"Son of bitch," Arandi exclaimed throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

"What is it Arandi?" Sam asked urgently? "Where is Dean going?"

She had forgotten about Sam. She turned to face him. "He going back to the bar to find that monster alone and it's all my fault."

XXXXXXXXX

Dean had felt something snap in him when he heard Arandi say that that was going to keep hurting other women. He saw what he had done to Arandi and she could take care of herself, he could just imagine what this sick bastard would do to women who couldn't.

Dean knew that he had to stop him. He had been hunting monsters nearly his entire life. Some of them had been human once, what made this any different?

He knew Sam and Arandi were going to be pissed but he couldn't let them be part of this.

He drove back to the bar thinking that the man had probably headed home or was passed out somewhere, but it was written in the stars. The bastard was outside the bar harassing a couple of young women. They were crying and he had one of them painfully by the wrist. Arandi was right this monster would never stop not until somebody stopped him and somebody had just driven up in black Impala. Dean didn't park too close as he got out of the car and headed towards the man and the girls.

"What was it that screwed you up royally?" Dean shouted, startling the man into letting the girl go. "Did your mom not breast feed you or was your dad and abusive alcoholic?" Dean looked at the girls motioning for them to go and they bolted.

"I wasn't done with them yet." The man hissed then smiled wickedly. "Guess you'll have to do pretty boy." He lunged at Dean.

The bastard really was sick. Dean side stepped him easily and he went sprawling but was up much faster than Dean expected. The man knocked Dean off balance and to the ground. Dean tried to get up fast but was met with a vicious kick to his side that made him see stars followed by two more that just totally pissed him off. He rolled to the side and jumped to his feet.

The man now had a knife and although Dean had his on him he didn't need it. 'Good, at least now it will be self-defense.' Dean thought.

Dean lowered his head and gave the man his best 'you just fucked up look' what Sam had deemed the death glare, a look that had most men looking for the exit.

The man hesitated for just a second but stupidity won out and the man attacked Dean. "It ends tonight monster man." Dean ground out through clenched teeth as he grabbed the man's arms and twisted it hard and back into the man. The man fell motionless to the ground, the knife sticking from his throat.

Dean leaned over wincing he pulled the earring from the man's ear. Without a second thought he walked back to the car and drove away.

XXXXXXX

Sam had gone pale when Arandi had told him where Dean had gone. Why would Dean do this? All he could do was hope that Dean had not found the man. He had tried to call his brother a dozen times all going to voicemail. He would be in full panic in about another thirty minutes.

Arandi paced the room like a caged tiger and Sam had already bitten every nail to the nub. Jade just sat with her head in her hands.

Sam had decided to call one more time and if Dean didn't answer he was calling a taxi or walking whichever he had to do.

Sam dialed again and this time he heard Dean's voice. He was filled with relief.

"Dude what the hell?" Sam growled.

"Sorry S'mmy but it had to be done." Dean answered a little too softly for Sam's liking.

"Where are you Dean?"

"Be there soon." And Dean hung up.

They all rushed outside to wait. Even though it was only a couple of minutes before the Impala turned into the parking lot, Sam felt like he had been waiting for hours.

Dean pulled up, parked, and slowly made his way out of the car.

Sam and Arandi on him instantly, both of them yelling at him, making his head pound. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the car. Sirens sounded in the distance.

"Yell at me all you want later. We need to get the hell out of here now." He could see two Sam's when he opened his eyes.

A stabbing pain went straight through his midsection and he reached out to Sam fisting his jacket.

"Sammy you better drive." Dean said huskily and then pitched forward into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I thought. I hope someone enjoys it.

Thanks for reading!


	8. TO EACH HIS OWN

Disclaimer: Almost had them and then they slipped through my fingers, still not mine. Damn.

TO EACH HIS OWN

Sam was able to catch Dean before he hit the ground out cold. If the sirens worried Dean then Sam knew that they had to leave. He waited while Arandi and Jade made the back seat comfortable. He checked Dean's breathing and pulse everything else would have to wait. Carefully he got Dean into the backseat with his head on Arandi's lap.

Everything packed up they hit the road.

XXXXXXX

Arandi's head was pounding, this was her fault and it was eating her up.' One way ticket to Guiltville', she thought the same damn bus she had gotten mad that Dean had taken last night. She knew what she had said had sent Dean off on his never ending quest to end all evil.

She reached for Dean's wrist to feel his pulse. Her other hand she put on his head. He moaned softly and opened his eyes. His hands instantly moving to his midsection, he winced and lifted his knees up. He looked at Arandi and grabbed hold of her hand that she still had close to his wrist.

Arandi felt Dean put something small and cool in her hand as he watched her through green glassy eyes.

"It's not your fault Angel. It's over." He breathed. He moaned tightening his grip on her hand, his eyes rolled back and he went still again.

With her other hand Arandi reached for what Dean had placed in her hand and wasn't surprise to find the earring the man had been wearing, one less monster in the world because of Dean Winchester but at what cost?

XXXXXXXX

They had been on the road for over an hour. Dean had yet to move except for trembling even under the comforter they had taken from the motel. Arandi could only assume that it was pain.

Sam kept looking in the rear view mirror at Arandi for any changes.

A few more miles swept by when Dean suddenly stiffened up, his eyes flying open, he looked at Arandi desperately.

Arandi knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Stop the car Sam!"

Sam pulled over and jumped out fast, pulling Dean out of the car. Dean hit his knees and started throwing up hard. His whole body on fire, he couldn't stop wanted it to stop so much. But even after his stomach was completely empty the dry heaves tore through him. Black spots filled his vision as bolt after bolt of pain flowed through his abdomen. The only thing holding him up was Sam's strong hands.

Finally it was over. Dean trembled all over wishing that it would stop, he could sense Sam freaking and knew that Arandi and Jade were close by witnessing his moment of weakness.

Sam helped him sit back against the car tire, helped rinse his mouth and gave him a minute to catch his breath before getting him back in the car.

"S s s sorry S'mmy." Dean stuttered.

"Just be ok bro." Sam answered softly.

Dean looked up at Arandi as Sam got back on the road. Concern filled her eyes.

"Nicest pillow I ever had." He whispered. A spasm ripped through his stomach. He groaned. She put her hand on his chest rubbing lightly. Somehow it helped and he heard her humming softly was that Metallica? His head lolled and he was out.

XXXXXXXX

Another hour on the road and Sam felt that they had traveled far enough. He pulled into the first motel he came across. He got one room with two queens not feeling up to any of them being separated right now.

He was angry, beyond upset and at the end of his rope with Dean's actions. But first things first he had to make sure Dean didn't need serious medical attention.

"Dean you think that you can walk with some help?"

Dean opened his eyes. He looked at Sam and then nodded. He sat up slow and Sam helped him slide out of the car and stand. Dean's legs shook but he stayed standing. Sam led him into the room steering him to the first bed. He got Dean's jacket off and started on the shirt when Dean grabbed his wrist.

"Not tonight Samantha I have a headache." Dean grumbled staring into Sam's eyes.

'He was joking that was good.' Sam thought. "You would be so lucky. Where are you hurt Dean?"

No answer.

"Dean?"

"Not six mom." Dean groused.

Sam lost it then. "I can't believe you Dean. You go off and do Lord knows what come back injured and you won't even let me make sure that you're ok!"

Dean stared at Sam, then lowered his head. "Sorry Sam but that monster was going to hurt more people I couldn't let it happen."

"You didn't have to do it alone." Arandi interjected.

"Yeah I did." Dean sighed. "I have priors you are squeaky clean I checked."

"Squeaky clean my ass." Arandi laughed. "I just don't get caught and I hide bodies better."

Somehow Dean didn't doubt it.

"You know Dean your hero complex is really disturbing." Arandi sighed. "You intentions are good but not at the cost of you own life."

"You're preaching to the choir." Sam said to Arandi. "My stubborn ass brother has never been afraid of a damn thing in his life, Dirty Harry on steroids."

"Isn't Dirty Harry old?" Dean snorted.

"Would you prefer Harry Potter?" Sam countered. "Now let me check your ribs."

"No."

"Dean I swear….." Sam started to rage.

"I'll let Arandi check them but not you. You're pissed and you'll probably hurt me on purpose."

Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean slight little smirk. Sam should have known what man wouldn't want Arandi as his nurse. Sam looked at Arandi and she shrugged.

"Fine I don't care if the tooth fairy checks you as long as someone does." Sam went along with Dean's downstairs brain antics. He gets up from beside Dean who suddenly seems anxious.

"Don't be mad Sammy. Please."

Sam stares at Dean. He never says please to him and with that Dean wins another one. "I'm not mad Dean just worried."

Dean nods his green eyes looking into Sam's hazel eyes, making sure he's reading the truth. Finally convinced he lies back slowly and closes his eyes small smile on his face.

"This pillow isn't as comfortable as the one in the car and it smelled so much better."

Arandi smiles, Sam just shakes his head.

"Look Dean I am going to the store and get what we need. We are resting tomorrow and you are not going anywhere for at least two days. Got it?"

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam but didn't answer.

"Dean?"

"Yeah just waiting for you to say that's an order dad." Dean growled.

Sam mumbled, "Dean Winchester and the ever present coping mechanism."

Jade was going with Sam. Sam gave Dean a final look and left.

Dean groaned loud wrapping his arms around his stomach. It had worked he had made Sam think that he just wanted to be taken care of by Arandi not that that part wasn't a highlight but he just didn't want full on mother hen Sam.

"What makes you think I'm not going to hurt you on purpose?" Arandi said sitting beside him.

A small smile curled the edge of his lips. "Actually since we are alone….." A spasm rolled through him and he gritted his teeth arching off of the bed breathless.

"You sure do know how to show a girl a good time." Arandi tried to distract him.

"One of my many talents." He panted.

"Sam won't be gone long so I better check your ribs ok?"

Dean nodded and with Arandi's help got his t-shirt off. Arandi stared at his midsection it was covered in bruises of every color. They extended down his stomach and around to his back.

"You sure don't do anything half ass do you Winchester?"

"What would be the fun in that?" He remarked.

"Sorry I have to do this but we need to make sure that nothing is broken." She gently started probing and he winced with every touch. "I think it would be easier if you just show me where it hurts the most."

She expected him to point instead he took her hand and placed it to his rib cage below his heart. He looked at her not letting go of her hand as she pressed and Dean groaned loud squeezing her fingers, kicking out in front of him. He closed his eyes as she repeated the motion a few inches over.

"At least one broken rib Dean and a couple of cracked." She said her voice full of concern. "I am going to have to bind them and that means you have to sit up."

Dean hated having his ribs bound. So many broken or cracked ribs in his life time he was surprised they had not turned to dust. He knew he had to do it though it would help with the pain just like the soft warm pressure of Arandi's hand made it ebb some. 'Dude for real what is your deal? Let go of her hand' He let go.

"Alright then I'll give you something for pain first, any preference?"

Dean looked at her questioningly.

"We have a friend that's a nurse. We saved her daughter and she helps us with our injuries. Keeps us wells stocked on everything."

Dean hated painkillers because of the way they muddled his brain and slowed him down. 'Can't protect Sam like that.' Right now he figured that Sam was safe and he just wanted to stop the pain and sleep.

"Percocet?" Dean asked.

"You got it." Arandi replied and got up to dig through her duffle. She got the pills and what she would need to bind Dean's ribs. She helped him sit up and handed him two pills and some water.

"One more." He requested.

"Dean these are tens." Arandi said her eyebrow crossed.

He looked at her. She sighed and caved getting him the third pill.

"You're going to be loopy as hell Dean." She told him. She knew that she had to get to work fast before the pills hit him good.

Dean tried hard to be stoic but it hurt so damn much so he started talking to distract his brain while the pills kicked into action.

"I hope you don't think that I stepped on your toes Arandi. You were right that man wasn't going to stop. When I got to the bar he was already harassing two you women.'

"There were witnesses?"

"They didn't see what happened. They were long gone by then." He jumped when Arandi bound closer to the broken rib. He told her everything that happened and added. "I didn't do this to undermine you or try to protect you because I know that you can take care of yourself. Trust me I know. But since I already have a couple of murders against me what's one more?" He gave her a crooked smile.

"Just knowing that there is one less evil in the world makes all the difference." She hoped that it sounded like thank you. She knew the instant the pills started working. He looked at her with droopy eyes. Goofy grin, she finished up as fast as she could then helped put a clean t-shirt on and got him comfortable.

"Thanks." He whispered, taking her hand again.

"Don't make it a habit." She said softly.

He giggled. "Too late." His eyes closed and he was still. Arandi thought he was out for the count but when she tried to pull her hand back his eyes flew open and his grasp tightened.

"Sam?"

"He went to the store Dean." Arandi reminded him.

Dean looked at her his eyes glassy and far away. He was seeing if she was telling him the truth. "Is he ok?"

Arandi sighed. Dean was the one who looked like he'd been trampled by horses and he was worried about Sam.

"Sam is safe because the monster man is gone." Dean breathed closing his eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you have that third pill." She didn't see how killing the man at the bar had to do with Sam's safety.

As if reading her mind Dean mumbled. "Sam likes Jade."

Arandi put the pieced together. "Well I'll be damned." She said. Dean in full on must protect Sam at all costs mode had seen the man as a danger to Sam because he liked Jade and if the man had hurt Jade then Sam would have tried to defend her and that put Sam in danger. Dean's complex thinking when it came to Sam's safety was amazing.

"He's coming back?" Dean asked softly.

"Of course he is, why wouldn't he?"

Dean looked at her his eyes completely glazed and lost. "He left me before. I took care of him for so long and he just turned away from me and walked away." Dean's voice hitched, a tear slipped from his eye into the pillow. "He'll leave again he'll get tired of me and leave me alone like before. He doesn't need me and I can't make him happy anymore.", another tear.

Arandi knew it was the pills talking she had these talks herself when she was dopey or Jade was. Still what Dean was saying made her sad for him.

"I don't matter." Dean murmured as his eyes closed. Arandi tried to move away but Dean held onto her hand. "Not alone, please." He softly moaned. The pills finally taking over completely Dean's head fell to the side.

It was only then that Arandi noticed Sam standing in the doorway of the room. He had heard everything.


	9. THE BROTHERS WINCHESTER

Disclaimer: Supernatural not mine, no money, no harm, except to Dean.

THE BROTHERS WINCHESTER

Sam stood watching Arandi's reaction, feeling just a tad bit ashamed that the sisters had witnessed this moment. He had pretty much convinced himself that no harm had come out of the years he left for Stanford. Dean had handled it his way. Sam should have known it was eating his brother even now. The damn walls he built that no one could get past until he let them down when he was drugged to high heaven.

Sam had been upset over what Dean had pulled tonight. Really not sure why he had done it, he should have known Dean was protecting him in a round- about way. That was all Dean knew. Never thinking of himself, the only reason he had left Sam alone at Stanford and of course the fact that Sam ignored his brother's attempt to communicate with his little brother. God what was he thinking all he wanted to do was get away from his dad not to hurt Dean, but hurt Dean he had yet his brother had forgiven him, but not forgotten his leaving. Dean had gone to hell for the brother that turned his back on him. Sam felt so low right now. Since Sam had walked away before Dean was sure that he could and would do it again. Dean didn't matter. How could he think that when all Sam did was fret over him when he was hurt or sick?

'It's just the meds.' Sam told himself. "What the hell did he take?"

"Percocet."

Sam let out a loud sigh. No wonder Dean was full of angst. Since he hardly ever took pain pills of that type, they hit his body hard.

Sam sat on the bed by Dean. "I'm here bro.' Sam said low. "Not going anywhere."

Dean's eyes opened to mere green slits, looking at Sam then relaxing. His eyes closed again and Arandi was able to pull loose.

Sam felt Dean for fever his brother murmuring in his sleep, leaning toward the touch. Jade sat across from Sam watching him, she reached for his hand and he felt grateful to her. No judging just understanding. He wanted to know everything about her and he knew she felt the same. Maybe for once the Winchester luck would be good.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi and Jade had heard all the stories about the Winchesters. Arandi was sure some were exaggerated. Now she wasn't so sure. Seeing the way the bond between them was so strong like nothing she had ever seen. She was close to Jade, very close but the Winchester bond was something else once you witnessed it up close. The way they sensed each other the way they watched out for each other. Knowing what the other was thinking unless the walls were in place. Dean's constant vigil on his brother was beyond loyal, Sam only able to do the same when Dean was out or Sam got pissed off enough to make his brother cave.

Arandi had heard most of the stories about their hunts. Incredible hunt after hunt, more kills than hunters that had been hunting for forty years, too many stories too many years. Arandi fell asleep with that on her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam stayed awake a little while making sure that Dean was alright. Jade kept him company.

"Looking forward to hearing the Winchester stories from the source," Jade said to him.

Sam smiled and couldn't think of anyone else he would want to tell every story too. He liked her, she was making feelings he thought were long gone stir inside him. Still reluctant because women in his life just didn't live very long. Jade was a hunter though and knew the truths of the world, the things that go bump in the night the monster under the bed, the monster in the closet. He didn't have to lie about who he really was to her. Maybe just maybe this could be something.

XXXXXXXXX

"Come on Dean you can handle this pain, this is nothing compared to what I did to you in hell." Alastair taunted Dean.

Dean was pinned to the wall and couldn't move. His eyes wide in confusion, Alastair was dead.

"Maybe I should remind you." Alastair suddenly in Dean's face with a long curved dagger, with a wicked smile he slowly pushed it into Dean's stomach. Dean screamed.

XXXXXX

Dean gasped and his eyes flew open. Breathless he looked around. Sam and Jade sat at the table and Arandi was on the other bed on her lap top. It had been just one more nightmare. He closed his eyes in relief.

He felt the bed dip and he opened his eyes. Arandi was beside him now.

"Sam you know I have told you time and time again to stop using the froo froo shampoo it's making you pretty in the mornings." Dean grinned at Arandi.

"What are you interested?" Sam asked from the table. "Probably give you the best time you've ever had."

"As if my nightmares are not bad enough," Dean growled.

"You started it dude." Sam chuckled.

Dean moved a little, the pills were still holding the pain at bay. He slowly maneuvered himself to sit back against the headboard, Arandi waiting to show him something on her lap top.

Sam brought him some coffee. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got trampled by wild horses….. twice." Dean groaned. "And no I'm not hungry."

Sam's mouth in mid- motion to ask that very question. "You need to eat something." He said instead.

"I will later." Dean looking at Sam, he seemed satisfied and went back to the table with Jade. Dean turned to Arandi and she handed him the lap top.

She had found a newspaper article about the man at the bar. It was being ruled accidental since only one set of fingerprints was on the knife. The man had had a record three miles long. Countless women he had terrorized. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. It was really over.

"So how are you really feeling dopey?" Arandi asked hushed.

Dean groaned. "What did I do?"

"I told you that third pill was a bad idea."

"What did I say?" Dean waited.

"You just were a little freaked that Sam had left for good." Arandi stated.

Dean groaned again. 'So the pills just highlighted his biggest fear out loud, great.'

"You should stop groaning before Sam rushes you to the hospital."

Dean grinned ear to ear. "Isn't that what a man's supposed to do when he's in bed with a woman?"

Arandi blushed and looked away.

"Sorry that was uncalled for." Dean felt stupid now.

"We'll blame it on the pills." She said starting to get up and he reached out to her, she stopped.

"Thanks for helping me, again."

"You won't be so thankful when you get my bill." Was her you're welcome.

'You're holding her hand again Dean.' He thought letting go.

"You were lucky this time Dean." Sam said.

"The only luck we have is bad Sam. In our lives shit happen , end of story."

"More to us than anyone else." Sam muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dean dressed in the bathroom slowly glad Sam couldn't see every wince his movements produced. Dean would have loved to hit the road but he knew it was a fight that he wouldn't win with Sam. His little brother was smitten with Jade and vice versa and they were stalling for time. Dean respected that and Sam deserved it.

Dean didn't mind spending time with Arandi, she had fast become tops on his list of people to trust. 'People you have to protect. Don't leave that out Dean.' She was a hunter so he could be himself not constantly having to come up with a cover story. She knew all the scary things out there and besides that she was pretty normal not self-centered and she watched her sister like Dean watched his brother.

Dean took some of the ibuprofen that Arandi had given him hoping to keep the pain at bay. Putting on his boots was going to be a bitch.

He was surprised to step out of the bathroom to find Sam sitting on the bed with his boots and socks.

"I am helping you with your boots Dean and I don't want to hear it or so help me God I will embarrass you."

Dean huffed and could feel the blood rush to his face. Did he have to do this in front of Arandi and Jade.

"You worry too much Sam."

"News flash Dean. You're my brother and I worry about you, now, tomorrow always." Sam grumbled as he put Dean's socks on then the boots and laced them up.

Dean would never admit it but this moment was making him proud of his little brother, instead he said, "Where's the remote someone please change the channel on this chick flick."

"Glad you cooperated." Arandi said, "We were planning on holding you down if you didn't."

"Now you tell me." Dean smiled. "Being held down by women has never been a bad thing in my book."

They were going to a diner across the road from the motel. Dean was far from hungry but Sam wouldn't leave him alone till he ate something.

Sam opened the door for the women and then quickly stepped in front of Dean before he could get out.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk !"

Sam quickly walked ahead with Jade and Dean and Arandi lingered behind, Dean moving slowly because his body just didn't want to move normally.

"You realize that you are walking like your ninety." Arandi joked.

"I have seen some pretty spry ninety year olds." Dean retorted.

They watched Sam and Jade as they just seemed to talk on and on.

"Those two are up to something." Arandi said

"Do you suppose they are going to let us in on it?" Dean asked knowing she was right.

"Unfortunately," Arandi sighed, stopping when Dean suddenly stumbled. Her first reaction was to grab his arm by the elbow.

Dean stood and blinked a couple of times. "Sorry got a little dizzy."

"Doesn't surprise me, stuffed full of pills and no food, you're eating this time Winchester." They started walking again.

"Arandi?" Dean calls to her.

She turns to look at him and he gives her the look.

"Hell no!" she squeals and walks faster.

Dean laughs then shuffles onward.

XXXXXXXXX

Once inside the diner, they are led to a booth, Sam and Jade automatically slip into one side together, leaving Dean and Arandi to share the other.

Dean watch amused as a couple of men gawked at Arandi and Jade, giving him and Sam the 'man are you lucky look'. Arandi and Jade didn't even notice. Dean could only guess that they were used to it.

The waitress brought the menus and took their drink orders. Dean wanted nothing to do with food but he knew he would never hear the end of it if he didn't eat something. When the waitress brought their drinks he ordered the smallest bowl of soup they carried and before he could protest Sam added a grilled cheese sandwich.

Dean annoyed shook his head as Sam eyed him. 'Pesky little brother.'

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Dean asked trying to distract Sam. He saw Sam glance at Jade and she seemed nervous, so they were up to something.

Arandi sighed deeply seeing it herself and knowing she had been right.

Before Dean could probe any deeper their order arrived. Dean's stomach dropped staring at the food. He could do this he could eat some soup and some grilled cheese. 'But I don't want too.' Dean thought.

He picked up the sandwich and took a bite. Sam was saying that maybe they should stay one more night so that Dean could have more time to recover. Sam was definitely stalling.

Dean bit into the sandwich again, ate some of the soup. He was just beginning to think that he was going to pull this off when the stabbing pain started in the center of his stomach. He lowered his vision as the pain grew outward. He clenched his fist on the seat next to Arandi and she looked at him, she knew something was wrong instantly. He rolled his eyes towards her and she saw the redness.

"Dean?"

He needed to get outside, he was going to hurl. Sam now called to him concerned.

"I need some air." Dean gritted out and stood up. He should have known better the room began to spin and he couldn't breathe. He heard Sam and Arandi calling to him. He couldn't answer. He felt his knees buckle, his eyes rolled back. The last thought before he went down was 'Dean Winchester passing out in a crowded diner, freaking awesome.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Boring chapter but I felt it belonged. The action is coming I swear and of course more hurt Dean.

I was on vacation from my job when I started posting this story. I am back at work again and I work ten to twelve hour days so I might not be able to post every day.

For those who have read my story, thank you. The reviews keep me going.


	10. IF YOU TURN THE PAGE YOU WILL SEE

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine, just having some fun.

IF YOU TURN THE PAGE YOU WILL SEE

The minute that Dean had stood up Sam had followed and was glad that he had when Dean started to fall. Sam could tell that his brother wasn't looking forward to eating but Sam had to push the issue. Now here was his brother passed out in the middle of a crowded diner looking rather green. As a little crowd began to gather Sam knew Dean was going to flip out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A soft roar filled Dean's ears. It was all a bad dream he had not passed out in the middle of a diner.

God he had taken a dive in the middle of a diner. He sensed the people around him and didn't want to open his eyes but still needed to hurl.

"Should I call 911?" someone asked.

"No he'll be fine." Arandi responded. "I just told him that I'm pregnant with triplets."

People snorted and giggled. The same man, "Hell I'd pass out to if my wife laid that one on me."

"Well there is a reason that we came to your favorite diner." A women's voice sounded.

"Not funny Cassandra."

The voices moved away. Arandi was awesome. Dean opened his eyes instantly trying to stand. "Need to get outside now." He ground out. Sam helped him along and got him outside away from prying eyes. Dean leaned against a tree and everything that he had just eaten came spewing out. Sam not far making sure he didn't fall. The dry heaves followed making Dean see stars. Finally it passed and he continued to lean against the tree sweating.

"Do you want to go back to the room?" Sam asked.

"Give me a minute." The cool air made him feel a little better.

Sam led him to a picnic table and Dean gratefully sat down laying his head on his arms on the table.

"I could get a starring role in an exorcist remake." He groaned. Arandi sat beside him and he could feel Sam's eyes boring into him. Sam is feeling guilty. Dean has to fix it now. "Not your fault Sammy, I shouldn't have eaten when I knew how I felt."

"And how do you feel Dean?"

"My stomach is at war with me." He lifted his head to look at his brother.

Sam eyed him for a minute then seemed to accept it.

Dean turned to Arandi. "How did I miss out on the joy of making triplets?"

"You were great darling." Arandi smiled patting him on the shoulder.

"Damn straight."

She lifted her hand and put the back of her fingers against his temple. "You're hot."

"Thanks you're not half bad yourself sweetheart."

Arandi shook her head.

The day was really nice so they sat in the cool breeze. Sam and Jade were talking to each other.

Dean notices Arandi looking towards the road and he looks. A car is sitting there with the hood up and a man and woman with two kids stare under the hood as if waiting for the car to fix itself, their voices drift to the hunters Dean able to tell that they were speaking in Italian. Arandi stood up and started to walk towards them, Dean watched as Arandi reached them and started to speak to them in Italian. The couple was relieved to have found someone who could understand them. They started to point at the engine of their car and make gestures. The man apparently making the sound the car had made before ending up on the side of the road. Arandi looked under the hood and started messing with something.

Dean had to be part of this. He stood up and walked over. Arandi looked up at him. "They have a couple of cracked spark plugs."

He looks in himself and she is right.

"Didn't think I knew what I was talking about?"

"I have never met a woman who knew the mechanics of cars. I know they exist but you are the first one I have come across." Dean was impressed.

By now Sam and Jade have joined them. Arandi turned to the man and started explaining to the couple the problem and what they would need.

The man turned to Dean. "Se compro le parti possono risolvere problema?"

Sam looked at Dean almost laughing that this man was assuming because Arandi spoke fluent Italian that Dean did too.

Dean looked at Sam looking rather smug. He turned back to the man, "Si siamo grado di risolvere il problema per voi."

Sam nearly choked. Dean could speak Italian since when? Dean looked at him with a cocked brow, "Got bored when I had to recuperate at Pastor Jim's when I got hurt while you were at Stanford."

Sam stared at Dean. 'What else could his brother do that he was in the dark about?'

A drive in the Impala to a parts store and quick work between Dean and Arandi they had the car purring in less than an hour.

The couple's little girl was thrilled with Arandi talking to her a mile a minute and Arandi talked to her and showed her stuff under the hood her little brother not liking not being included turned to Dean wanting to check under the hood too. Dean laughed and gave him a hand. He noticed the flicker of sadness that passed through Arandi's eyes. He had seen that look in the mirror a couple of times, giving up on the family life because as a hunter it's impossible. He felt the same sadness tug at him now. He would never hear anyone call him daddy.

Done with everything the couple handed Dean a wad of cash and refused no for an answer. The grateful couple anxious to get back on the road, the little girl gave Arandi a big hug, her little brother mimicking her hugged Dean. Then they were gone.

Sam and Jade had moved back to the table long ago. Dean looked at Arandi her eyes still on the road. She had an oil smudge on her cheek and damned if Dean didn't think it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He points it out to her and she rubs her cheek. He is suddenly very tired, pain settling in again from his leaning into the car

Dean noticed Arandi tense up as the wind picked up her eyes moved to the woods beyond the motel. Dean was about to ask her what was wrong but then he sensed it too. He stared into the woods his hunter's instinct on high alert. The hair on his neck standing on end, he glanced at Arandi and she looked at him. The feeling passed and they stayed vigil but they both knew that someone or something had been watching them from the woods.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lame I know but I was trying to establish a little bit of back story for Arandi. Also I get kind of fed up with the Sam's the smart one thing. Sam is smarter on some things but Dean has smarts and I believe he would hide them, since most people even Sam sometimes don't give him credit because he's a high school drop-out. Dean speaking Italian would be so hot! Forgive my momentary lapse.

Thanks for reading and it will pick up soon. I am trying to get the Remington's a little more out in the light.

The Italian man asked Dean, if he bought the parts if could fix the problem and Dean answered that he could take care of the problem for him.


	11. OFF THE BEATEN PATH

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me the Winchesters are not in my possession. Life is so cruel.

Still going to bring out a little more of Arandi's nature and how she feels about certain things. What was watching them from the woods is also in this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

OFF THE BEATEN PATH

Dean felt a little annoyed that neither Sam nor Jade had noticed the hinky feeling from the woods. They were too distracted by each other and distractions can get you killed on a hunt.

They headed back to the room. Dean was ready for more ibuprofen and a little sleep. Both he and Arandi looked towards the woods before the door closed.

Dean made his way to the bed and propped himself back against the headboard. Sam at his side with crackers, water, and pills, Dean looked up, Sam had the no arguments mask in place. Dean sighed and took everything into his hands. He sullenly ate some crackers and took the pills.

Sam and Jade sat at the table sharing a computer laughing over something they had found. They were flirting and just being a little too chicky flicky for Dean, Arandi sat on her bed flipping channels. Dean cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked at him and he patted the bed beside him asking her to join him. She came and sat against the headboard beside him.

"I didn't feel like watching Harry met Sally in 3-D alone." Dean motioned toward Sam and Jade. "All we need is popcorn and soda."

Arandi smiled then got off the bed and went into the kitchenette area of the motel. A couple of minutes later the smell of microwave popcorn filled the motel room. Arandi placed it in a bowl grabbed a couple of sodas and went back to the bed. She placed the bowl between herself and Dean and handed him a soda. They sat and watched Sam and Jade. It took the couple about fifteen minutes to notice what was happening.

Sam and Jade turned to look at them, Dean and Arandi with smirks on their faces.

"Very funny," Sam said but he smiled. "Take a picture it lasts longer."

Without missing a beat Dean lifted his phone and snapped a picture. Arandi laughed so hard she turned red. It made Jade smile her sister didn't laugh out loud like that very often. Sam also glad to see Dean was doing better, all too soon the moment passed, Sam and Jade back to being completely engrossed in each other.

Dean having Arandi close by decides to be nosy. "That little girl today got to you huh?"

Arandi looks at him and then her hands. "She was a cutie."

"Not what I meant." Dean pushed. "I saw the look, the one that says I'll never have that. You're only thirty right, what's up with that?"

She sighs deeply. "Have you noticed how men act around me and Jade?"

"Well yeah I'm not blind."

"Men think that's flattering and I can't stand it. I prefer a man that looks at me and just sees a woman, you think as much as we travel that we would find someone like that. Guess what hasn't happened in ten years. Not even kidding. Men talk to my chest most of the time or treat me like I am some fragile little flower. To find a man that would just say hello and not start acting like a drooling idiot, Shawn was the only man to ever even come close."

Dean looked at her. She was beautiful no doubt but that wasn't why he got along with her. She was smart and had an amazing wit.

"Actually when I realized that we had stumbled across the infamous Winchester brothers I thought that I was going to have my hands full, with all the stories I have heard about your womanizing ways." Arandi continued.

Dean smiled. "I have needs I meet them I never lead a woman to believe that I am going to be there beyond that day or night. It's that simple. I will willingly admit that the first time I saw you it threw me for a loop but once I got to know you a little you were just Arandi Remington AKA Angel." A twinkle in his eye, "Beside you're a hunter so that means that you can track and I have seen you use your machete, there are certain parts of my body that I am rather attached too." He shuddered.

Arandi laughed. "That's another thing about you Winchesters you have yet to try to convince us that hunting isn't for women. Just about every other male hunter that we have come across tries to tell us how dangerous it us even though Jade and I have more kills than most of them."

"I've known some bad ass women hunters. My mom was one of them. She wasn't hunting anymore once she married our dad. But yeah woman can hunt like any man."

Arandi was watching him closely. Gaging whether Dean was feeding her a line but she read sincerity in his eyes.

Dean yawned. "So you really haven't dated or anything for ten years?"

"Really, and I haven't missed it one bit."

"What about well you know?"

"Sex?" Arandi asked. "You won't believe me when I tell you that I am one of those old fashion girls that believes sex should be born out of love not getting sweaty and dirty with some stranger, no offense." She yawned.

"None taken and there is nothing wrong with that." Dean's eyes started to slip closed. "Arandi?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Hello." A soft chuckle and he was asleep.

Arandi smiled. She felt a little weird, no idea why she had opened up so much to Dean, maybe because she never really had anyone to talk to beside her sister for such a long time. Dean Winchester was a force to be reckoned with no doubt but as it turned out he was one of the most descent men she had ever met and so was Sam. She meant to get back to her own bed but never made it as she fell asleep where she sat.

XXXXXXX

Sam and Jade had been talking non-stop. It was so easy to talk to someone of the opposite sex that basically led the same life you did. It took them a couple of minutes to realize that the other side of the room had gotten quiet. Looking over they were amused to see Dean and Arandi sound asleep close to each other.

Sam smiled at the scene but sadness followed. He noticed Dean holding his stomach and knew his brother was hurting and covering as usual. Dean looking so young at rest made Sam recall that his brother never really got to be a kid but he made sure that Sam had gotten the chance and seeing Dean next to Arandi really made Sam sad. Dean had shut himself down to that once his relationship with Lisa ended. He refused to be part of a couple. It wasn't worth it. Hell Dean had been far from normal since the Lisa fiasco. Nowhere near the one night stand king that he had been. Sam knew that Dean had given up on the idea of family, he had not come out and said it but Sam saw it in his eyes the day it ended with Lisa and Dean had to walk away from Ben.

"I wonder if they realize what a handsome couple they would make?" Jade interrupted his thoughts.

"I doubt it." Sam looked at Jade.

"Doesn't matter anyway, Arandi hasn't let anyone close in ten years I doubt that would change any time soon."

"It hasn't been ten year for Dean but he hasn't let anyone close in a long while, ten years, why?"

Jade looked at her sister then back at Sam. "I'll tell you but you can't tell Dean. Arandi would kill me if she knew that I told you and I mean literally. Let's take a walk."

Quietly as possible Sam and Jade left the room, walking slowly heading to the picnic table where they had sat earlier. Jade told Sam everything and Sam shook his head sadly, the Remington's life almost as tragic as the Winchester's. The new information making Sam really glad that he had met Jade, they were so much alike.

Sam and Jade talked and held hands, before long they were kissing. Sam had not felt this good in a long time.

Sam and Jade's distraction made their reaction time slow and the noise they heard from the woods was on them in an instant and everything went horribly wrong.

XXXXXXX

Dean snapped awake his knife in his hand before he was even fully alert. Had someone called his name? He noticed the quietness of the motel room and knew that Sam and Jade weren't there. He looked around, something was off.

He noticed Arandi next to him still and he smiles. Dean Winchester on the same bed with a beautiful woman and all they had done was talk. 'Damn Dean you are a loser.'

"Do you always stare at people while they sleep?" Arandi asked her eyes still closed.

"Only little brothers and beautiful women, besides you are on my bed."

Arandi opened her eyes. He had a point. She became a little more alert when she noticed the lack of siblings. Dean was already off the bed, speed dialing his brother and frowning when he got his voicemail. Arandi followed suit and got the same result from her sister's phone. As hunters Sam and Jade knew better.

Dean went to the door, opening it to look outside. The Impala is still parked in front of the room. Night has fallen and the air is cool. Dean listens and looks around his hunter's instinct is tingling and he knows that something is wrong. Arandi is beside him now. He looks at her eyebrows furrowed and is about to say something to her when from the woods they hear a scream followed by a hoarse shout, Jade and Sam.

Arandi notices as Dean who had been standing slightly hunched, straightens up to full height, fire in his eyes. They turn and grab their jackets and are out the door without a word running full speed towards the woods. Dean is amazed at how fast Arandi is as he has to step it up a notch just to keep up with her and he is more than certain that she is holding back.

Dean is full of adrenalin and the only thing that matters is getting to Sam. Nothing could stop Dean once he got into that must protect Sammy mode.

They were coming up on a clearing and the two hunters glanced at each other not a word between them only the hunter logic that was etched in their souls telling them what the other was thinking. Dean veered right and Arandi left.

They entered the clearing from different directions and stopped in their tracks.

Sam and Jade were being held on opposite sides of the clearing, both of them being held by their arms as if being used for tug of war, another person stands in front of them.

"What having a party and didn't invite us?" Dean yells.

"They're demons Dean." Sam hollers and is promptly punched in the face for his efforts.

Dean has just served the death warrant in his mind for that demon.

"Demons?" Dean rolls his eyes dramatically. "Just like an unkempt toilet this shit gets old. Why can't you bitches come on one on one? Are you that afraid of us?"

The demon in front of Sam speaks. "Still all bravado Dean let's see how long that lasts as I slice your brother up in front of you."

Dean is pissed beyond words. Have they not dealt with this crap way too many times? Every demon knows them and that doesn't surprise Dean, after all the brothers have been to hell and back and taken out more demons that any other hunters. He narrows his eyes and lowers his head slightly, staring at the demon with pure hatred. No one wants to be the target of that look, the look that says I will kill you without a doubt.

"Since you think that you know me then you also know that if anything happens to my brother that not even hell will save you," Dean's voice cold and dark.

The demon looks uncertain for a minute but recovers. "It must be my lucky day to get the Winchesters and the Remington's at the same time."

"The only luck you better hope for is that we let you die a fast death." Arandi growled.

"Such confidence for someone who is about to die."

"Bitch, please, you think a piss ant like you is going to take us out?" Dean laughs. "We have more lives than a cat. Stop talking, turn on the music and let's dance."

Dean's scanning the whole clearing looking for an opening something to get the upper hand. He's not close enough to Sam to get to him fast enough to keep him from getting hurt. He is closer to Jade and Dean notices that she is extremely calm.

Dean looks at Jade and she averts her eyes to the demon knife he has in his hand. He doesn't even remember pulling it out of his jacket. Jade looks at the knife then glances at the demon in front of her, Dean reads what she implying. Risky but what wouldn't be at this point still he looks at Sam and he gives Dean a slight nod. Dean then looks at Arandi and she does the same.

Dean's lips curl into a sly grin and with his heart racing he moves thinking 'Here goes nothing.'

XXXXXXX

Thanks for reading! I hope that I am not making Arandi and Jade unlikable. I want them to be tough and talented because after all they had to survive this long before meeting the Winchesters.


	12. FULL ON HUNTERS

Disclaimer: If Dean and Sam were mine they would run away from the abuse!

FULL ON HUNTERS

Sam had been so relieved to see Dean come into the clearing and if they got out of this in one piece his brother was going to drill him a new one for letting his guard down.

Sam just wanted to get to know Jade better because she was just so incredible. He could just hear Dean telling him distractions can get you killed on a hunt and here they were. Sam and Jade had distracted each other and when these people had attacked them they barely had time to react only figuring they were demons when they saw the black eyes.

Things were about to get interesting when he saw Jade send Dean an unspoken message and Dean had made sure that Sam was privy to it and Arandi of course.

If anyone could pull them out of this shit hole, it was Dean. Outnumbered or not Dean was going to fight tooth and nail to save his brother.

Let the games begin.

XXXXXXXX

Arandi sees what her sister is thinking. It's dangerous but they are outnumbered and they need the element of surprise on their side. Arandi has not known the Winchesters long at all yet she trusts them implicitly. She has no doubt they can pull this off so when Dean looks at her for affirmation. She gives it without a second thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Here goes nothing.' Dean thinks and moves into motion, flipping the knife in his hand he flings it at the demon in front of Jade and the demon goes down with the demon knife sticking from its neck. The spark of light as the demon dies.

Dean sees Arandi half way to Sam already, he follows knowing the demons are going to try to take at least one of them down.

The demons holding Jade shocked to see the dead demon at their feet, Jade takes advantage of the momentary lapse and pulls free, instantly rolling on the ground and yanking the knife from the dead demon. She kills the other two demons in one swift motion. She then spins and tosses the knife in the air toward her sister who catches it as she is still running. Arandi proceeds to toss the knife with full force at the demon in front of Sam that had already made a move to kill Sam. It falls dead to the ground. Behind Arandi Dean is slammed to the ground by two other demons.

Sam drops himself to the ground and the unexpected weight change causes the demons holding him to stumble forward and Sam frees himself grabbing the knife and killing the other demons. He then throws the knife at one of the demons holding Dean. The knife embeds into the demons eye and the demon falls twitching to the ground. More demons are coming toward them and Arandi turns to run to toward her sister but Jade is standing her own ground. Arandi turns towards Dean who is wrestling with more than one demon. He finally manages to get a hold of the knife and with fury beyond means he kills three demons in a blink of an eye.

More appear out the woods. Exasperated Dean tries to stand and is tackled again and the knife is knocked out of his hand. He sees Arandi suddenly there as she rolls on the ground grabbing the knife and killing the demon that had tackled Dean. A shout from Sam makes her turn toward him. Sam is down and hurt. Dean is frantic breaks free and starts to run toward Sam who is battling at least three more demons. Arandi passes the knife to Dean on the run reaching Sam first she tackles the demon that is trying to choke Sam and Dean is there killing the other two.

Arandi is on the ground her hands full with the demon she had taken down. She gets to her feet but the demon gets a hold of her bad arm and digs its nails into the stitches. It only serves to piss her off and she kicks the demon back away from her right into the knife that Dean is holding out.

Another two demons come at Sam who is trying to stand and Arandi flings her arms around him and spins him out of the way taking the blunt of the blow meant for Sam she flies through the air hitting a tree with a resounding thud and falls to the ground motionless.

Sam is shocked. Dean and Jade both calling to Arandi and running toward her. A demon comes at Jade and Dean pulls her out of the way and gets knocked to the ground hard he sees stars but somehow manages to take out the demon he can barely see.

They are running out of energy and now they are one person down and more demons are coming. Dean fights with everything he has to get up, knife ready. Then he hears Sam's strong voice start an exorcism and the demons that are left try to make tracks but Dean and Jade join in on the incantation and the demons black smoke leaves the bodies they had possessed and the chaos is over just like that. Dead bodies lay all over the clearing. An eerie silence fills the night.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sam finds himself under his brother's careful scrutiny already checking him for injuries and finding only a cut on Sam's arm and a small bump on his head.

"I'm fine Dean." Sam swallowing the irritation that he feels because Dean is the one bleeding and glassy eyed.

Dean stares at him finally satisfied that his brother isn't covering anything.

Jade is at her sisters side. Arandi lays face down on the ground unmoving. Dean falls to his knees beside her and gently turns her over. His heart is thudding in his chest. She put herself in harm's way for Sam. She barely knew them.

Dean is relieved that she is breathing. The stitches on her arm have come open and blood flows freely. She has a gash at her hairline above her left eye. Dean turns to look at Sam who is standing behind him.

He looks at Jade who has been carefully checking Arandi for other injuries. Arandi has yet to respond and they really need to get out of here. Sam has already started covering their tracks. There is no way that they can hide all these dead bodies. Apparently the demons had decided to invade a morgue and possess newly dead bodies. Sam could tell from the morticians markings.

Their luck in full force the rain began. The only good thing coming from that was that it would literally cover their tracks. The night being cool getting wet was going to have them chilled to the bone in minutes.

Dean's head was pounding and his ribs were on fire again and he barely realizes that his head is cut when the feels the warm stickiness run down his face. Right now his concern was for Arandi. He sees Jade wince.

"Are you hurt?" both he and Sam ask at the same time.

"Bruised, nothing broken," she says and when she stands almost falls over.

"What are you channeling my brother now?" Sam asks annoyed.

"Kiss my ass Sam." Dean grouses.

Arandi begins to stir already shivering. She opens her eyes looking around till she sees her sister. She looks relieved and tries to sit, Dean helps her.

"You kissed a tree," Dean offered.

"Didn't even get dinner and movie first." She mumbled and grabs her head.

"Let's get going now." Dean says to Sam.

"I can't carry three of you."

"You worry about Jade get her back to the room. Arandi and I will be right behind you."

"Dean you can barely stand."

Dean glares at Sam and his little brother raises his hands in defeat. "Fine, batman, don't get your tights in a bunch." Sam lifts Jade into his arms and she doesn't protest. She is worn out. Sam begins to walk back the motel as the rain steadily increases. Sam turns to look and Dean and Arandi once more. They both look back at him stubbornly. Sam sighs and walks on.

Dean helped Arandi to lean onto him so that he could help her along.

"Shouldn't I be on the other side?" She asked, knowing the side she was on now was the side with the broken rib.

Dean didn't meet her eyes. "Doesn't make any difference, trust me."

His way of saying both sides were equally injured. They started to walk and it was slow going. They realized that they had covered a lot of ground running because now that they were walking it seemed so far.

Arandi does her best to walk without having to lean too much on Dean she knows that he is hurt too and being weak bothers her to no end. They are both shivering wet to the bone it seems.

Shivering makes the pain stir all over Dean and he just wants to get to the room into warm clothes and sleep. The lights of the motel finally came into view and Dean gives a little laugh of relief and then he stumbled. He fell to his knees taking Arandi down with him. He growled in frustration, he hated being weak. Arandi grabs hold of a nearby tree and pulls herself to her feet swaying precariously. She then helps Dean stand and he leans against the tree trying to catch his breath and stop the freaking roller coaster ride he feels like he's on at the moment. He feels himself start to slip down and he feels Arandi hands on his face and he turns to her.

"Come on Rambo we're almost there." She encourages.

Dean nods and pulls himself back up to stand straighter. Looking at Arandi he sees that she is having her own battle to stay standing. He now touches her face and she looks up at him.

"Come on warrior princess we're almost there." He wraps his arm around her waist.

She smiles and they start to walk again, just as they break out of the woods Arandi stops. She tightens her grip on Dean's arm and looks at him.

"Sorry." She whispers and starts to fall. Dean catches her and hisses as the pain shoots through him from her weight impacting into him. He lifts her head but she is out cold. He looks toward the motel. He can do this. He lifts her into his arms and stumbles forward. In his mind he thinks of everything possible to keep the pain at the back of his mind.

Finally he reaches the door of the motel and Sam flings the door open just as Dean starts to fall. The pain takes up his mind again and he can't fight the darkness another second.

XXXXXXXXXX

Trust me for poor Dean it's only the beginning. Is that evil laughter that I hear? Wink wink.


	13. SILENT LUCIDITY

Disclaimer: So so close but still they slipped through my fingers. Dean and Sam are fast guys. Guess the insane look in my eyes doesn't help.

SILENT LUCIDITY

Sam caught Arandi before Dean could drop her to the ground and somehow he managed to keep Dean from hitting the ground full force. He had just been on his way to go look for them. He was surprised that they had made it to the door before collapsing. But that was his brother world class pain in the ass but the hero of the world.

Didn't surprise Sam one bit that Dean had held out just to get Arandi safe, Dean became loyal to anyone that he liked and even more so to anyone that protected his little brother as Arandi had tonight.

Arandi had made a watch dog for life. How would she feel about that Sam wondered as he set Arandi down on the sofa in the room not wanting to get the bed soaked, he then pulled Dean into the room getting a pillow and a blanket to make him comfortable until Sam was able to dry him up and get him onto the bed. Jade was already checking on her sister, she was tired to all hell but she had to get her sister set.

Sam looked at her and she gave him a small smile. Sad that this was far from the first time they had played this part and glad for once that they had the company. They didn't have to talk to themselves and unconscious siblings.

They got to work getting Dean and Arandi out of their wet clothes and dried up, then moved them to the beds. Sam sat and stared at Dean's body, he could hear Dean saying something like don't be jealous little brother not everyone can reach perfection. Sam was staring at the immense pattern of bruises that spread all over Dean's abdomen and beyond.

Sam felt anger. Why did Dean feel it necessary to hide this from him? My God the pain his brother had to be in because bruising like that had to run deep. He was going to have to bind the ribs again. He did it with Jade's help not caring how embarrassed Dean would be to have Jade seeing him in only boxers. Sam was mad and worried that he was able to do all this and Dean hadn't even flinched. He got his brother into warm up bottoms and a hoodie because Dean had felt so cold. Sam finally had Dean cleaned up dry, warm, and fixed up the best that he could.

Jade had her sister set too and had had to do the stitches on Arandi's arm and a couple on the cut on her head. Finally done Jade had settled next to her sister and had gone to sleep instantly.

Sam settled in next to his brother but couldn't sleep yet. He checked on his computer for the weather and didn't like what he saw. Lots and lots of rain, meaning that they were stuck he heard a moan from Dean and looked at him, his stubborn pain in the ass brother. What did Sam have to do to get Dean to come clean?

XXXXXXXXX

Dean's head felt heavy and his ribs were burning, actually his whole body was on fire. Fever, great, Sam would have a field day with that. Sam? Dean opened his eyes. He was in the motel room in dry clothes and under blankets. He could tell the binding on his ribs had been redone. He had been out cold through all the man handling.

Dean turned his head and Sam was sitting against the headboard beside him on his lap top. Sam noticing his brothers eyes on him turned to him.

Dean expected to see relief and was a little taken aback by the fury he saw in his brothers eyes, then Dean realized that if Sam had bound his ribs and changed him into dry clothes, Sam had seen all the bruising and other damage. Great, pissed off bitch face Sam was the last thing Dean wanted to deal with right now.

He still felt cold even though he had dry clothes on and was covered. Hell the fire in his ribs should have him feeling warm. Better yet the look that Sam was grilling him with should have him toasty warm.

But Dean was Dean and he didn't relent to anyone, not even Samantha that easily he had a rep to maintain after all.

"What Sam?"

"You can even ask?", Sam's usually gentle voice now heavy.

"How is trying to spare you some angst a bad thing?" Dean knew he had just crossed the line.

"Spare me angst as opposed to you being in constant pain that I can actually read in your eyes and having to worry whether or not you are going to stop breathing in your sleep because you hid something serious from me. Yeah thanks for sparing me Dean. Thanks so damn much, what can I ever do to thank you!"

Dean stared at his little brother who had stood up from the bed and now towered over him. Dean hated that. It didn't scare him one bit but Sam using his extra height to try to intimidate him just set him on edge. Not to mention the fact that he felt like crap and just wanted to go back to sleep.

"This is nothing I haven't handled before Sam."

"You don't have to handle it Dean that's what I'm here for to help you."

"What you think that I never got hurt when you went off to Stanford. I was alone then sort of had to get used to taking care of myself hard habit to break, and even when you were still there you and dad fighting constantly half the time neither one of you even knew that I was hurt or sick. I'm not covering Sam I am just being myself."

Sam stared at him. Dean had gone the low road to get Sam to bring his height down. Dean was right though he could just imagine how many times his brother had gotten hurt when he wasn't around and had to deal with it on his own. How many times had his brother fallen unconscious behind a closed motel room with no one to help him patch up, how many times had Dean called to someone that wasn't there, if Dean had wanted to make Sam feel guilty he had done it quite easily.

Dean was staring at the ceiling above him waiting, the pain in his abdomen was intense but he was sucking it up.

"Dean it's not like that anymore." Sam's voice back to normal, "just let me in sometimes, please."

Dean didn't answer. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up. He had to go the bathroom and everyone was asleep. Sometime in his sleep Sam must have figured out that he had a fever. He had a wash cloth on his head.

"Are you ok?" Arandi's voice startled him in the dark.

"Ready to go sky diving. You?"

"Bronco busting." She replied.

Dean smiled. She was good he gave her that. "No bull riding?"

"Not my style." She huffed. "I'm around too much bullshit as it is."

Dean laughed a tight laugh. "Know what you mean."

"So you going to give me a straight answer or do I have to get tough with you."

"Depends what kind of tough you're talking about, are you talking spanking me tough or take away the PS3 tough?" Arandi's soft laugh made him smile.

"I didn't take you for the spanking type."

"Depends on who's doing the spanking and with what."

"You know other people can you hear you right?" Jade spoke up.

Dean laughed. "Sam doesn't like spankings he's more into cross dressing."

"Bite me jerk." Sam groaned.

"I won't but Jade might, bitch."

"Shut up Dean or I'm going to cuddle up next to you." Sam threatened.

"Any excuse to touch me Sammy."

"Shut up!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean had had to ask for help to get to the bathroom. Sam had done more than an adequate job of binding his ribs so sitting up on his own wasn't easy. Dean was sure Sam had done that on purpose.

Coming out of the bathroom, Dean noticed Sam and Jade dressed.

"We have to make a supply run. The weather is supposed to get super nasty for a couple of days and we can't go anywhere." Sam stated. The rain had not let up and they had already been inside for hours.

"Be careful Sam." Dean told Sam as they headed out the door.

Arandi was sitting at the table leaning to one side slightly. She was in pain. Dean sat across from her although he just wanted to get back under the covers and sleep, neither one of them could do that though until Sam and Jade returned.

"You never answered my question?" She said looking at him, her intense blue eyes just a little dull.

"I feel as if I took on a bus load of demons maybe five."

"While they were still on the bus. Right there with you." She added. She stood up to go in the kitchenette to get a couple of bottles of water. When she came back to the table she felt dizzy and grabbed on to the table, Dean beside her guiding her to the bed. She had no idea how he could move that fast.

They were sitting propped against the headboards before too long.

"Sorry about that." She said sheepishly

"Not your fault. I am surprised that you can even get around after hitting that tree the way you did."

"Just doing my impression of Dean Winchester." She said lightly.

He smiled. "I have a high tolerance for pain."

"And I must have a high tolerance for bullshit. Dean have you looked at yourself in the mirror, you look gray and you have so many bruises that the natural color of your skin is almost a mystery."

"Now you're bruising my ego."

"Sorry just being honest."

"Speaking of honest, I carried you over the threshold so in some countries we're married." He smiled at her.

"Dream on Romeo." She winced as she tried to shift.

"Hey what is it?" He asked.

"How has Sam not shot you yet? I mean it's alright for you to BS about how you feel, cover injuries but anyone else does it you go ballistic."

"Actually Sam has shot me."

Arandi stared at Dean, waiting for the punch line.

"Three times to be exact. Twice he was possessed and the third time well let's just say it was an accident."

"I wish I could say that it surprises me but nothing that happens to you and Sam surprises me. You are something else."

"I've been called worse." He smiled sheepishly.

"I don't get it Dean why do you feel that you have to save everyone, how can you stand worrying about everyone and not yourself?"

Dean lowered his eyes staring at his hands. "I don't know how to do anything else. When I was four my dad handed Sam to me told me to keep him safe and that's all I have known since then and to keep Sam safe that means keeping everyone around him safe."

"That includes you Dean, especially you."

Dean shrugs and looks Arandi in the eye. She sees all the pain and sadness. "Sam can make it fine without me he has proved that more than once. I can't lose him I am nothing without him."

"What is he without you?" Arandi asks softly.

"He's still Sam just a lot tougher. I can't change who I am, it's been part of me too long."

"You're not responsible for me Dean."

Dean's eyes become intense making Arandi startle a little. "Whenever someone is with us in my car in the same room especially when we are on a hunt together, they are my responsibility. I will give my last breath for anyone that fights by my side especially if they protect my brother. I will not, cannot ever feel any other way." His voice was low.

"You barely know me."

"You barely know us either and still you put yourself in harm's way for my brother."

"I did that for Jade." She whispered.

"So in other words you protected Sam for your sister without thinking of yourself?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Nowhere near the same and you know it, I haven't made a living out of it. I'll make you a deal, I'll let you protect me if you stop covering injuries."

"You're evil."

"I've been called worse." She mimicked what he had said earlier.

"I bet you have." Dean said and then added, "Christo!"

Arandi hissed then smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dean felt everything hurting and he felt hot. The fever was getting higher, he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep but he wanted to wait until Sam came back. The fever was making it hard to stay alert and he knew he couldn't keep it up much longer.

Arandi noticed how quiet Dean had gotten. He looked completely flushed but still she could feel him shiver. He was fighting to keep his eyes open and she knew that he was waiting for Sam.

"Dean you with me?" she asked.

He slowly turned his eyes toward her, the smallest of smiles on his lips and the lines of pain surrounding his eyes.

"No crap, Dean. Are you ok?" She insisted.

He looks at her for a bit and then shakes his head slowly. His eyes close and his head lolls to the side.

"Dean?" Arandi reaches towards him and she can feel the heat before she even touches him. "Crap." She scrambles off the bed as every part of her body protests the movement. She finds the thermometer and sticks it in Dean's ear, 104.3. Not good not good at all. The fever needs to come down now.

Dean is shaking and trying to turn. Arandi sees the heave and knows Dean is going to be sick and his ribs plus the binding are making it nearly impossible for him to move. Arandi grabs the trash can and sits by Dean, she helps him turn and he throws up instantly. He gasps as the pain courses through him. His eyes flutter open and he feels like he's choking. Every breath feels like he's being stabbed and he knows exactly what that feels like. He hears himself make a guttural sound that surprises even him. He has a high pain tolerance but this in unbelievable pain. He has never needed Sam so much.

Done throwing up he falls back against the pillows and gasps again. Every part of him on fire, it's taking his breath away. He looks at Arandi and then lets the darkness swallow him.

Arandi has no idea what to do. She in no way can get Dean to the bathtub. Sam she has to call Sam.

She doesn't have Sam's number yet so she grabs Dean's phone and speed dials his brother.

"I didn't forget your M & M's or the pie Dean." Sam answers.

"Sam it's me." Arandi responds. Even through the phone she feels the sudden change in Sam.

"What happened? Is he ok?"

"The fever is too high Sam and I can't move him myself." She looks at Dean who is moaning and turning his head, his hands go weakly to his stomach.

"Sam you're going to have to do an IV run we're going to need them to keep him hydrated."

She hears Sam sigh loudly. "Yeah ok I'll get what we need and we'll be there soon."

XXXXXXXXX

Sam didn't think he had ever shopped so fast in his life, having Jade with him didn't hurt though. The store was packed. People preparing for the days to come, in case they couldn't leave their houses.

Sam made sure to get enough of everything to keep them going for a few days and made sure to get his brother's addictions.

They were just pulling onto the road from the store when his phone went off. Seeing Dean's name he smiled, his brother probably calling to remind him about his pie and M & M's, couple of six packs.

He is surprised to hear Arandi's voice and instantly feels worry set in. Something is wrong with Dean he knows it before Arandi even starts to tell him about the fever. He knows it's bad when she tells him to do a hospital run. He sighs and tells her he'll get what they need and that they will be there soon. Now he just has to figure out how.

At the hospital it ends up being a lot easier than Sam expected. The hospital is so busy with accidents and other things caused by the rain that he slips in with a doctor's coat that he grabs and Jade some nurse scrubs. No one notices them and they load up everything they might need. While Jade distracts the security guard Sam walks out a back door with a toxic waste bag loaded down.

They are on their way to the motel in minutes.

XXXXXXXX

Arandi does what little she can while waiting. She tries to keep Dean cool with wash cloths. He shivers even harder and she knows each one of those shivers is bolt of pain to his ribs.

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't." She mumbled to herself.

Dean eyes opened to green slits, staring at Arandi. "Sammy?"

"He went to the store Dean." She reminded him.

He stared at her. "C c c c c old." He stuttered.

"I know Dean but we have to get the fever down ok?"

Dean nods slowly and shivers. A grimace fills his face and he groans trying to shift. He begins to pant and tears spring at the edge of his eyes. He reaches out blindly and lands a solid back hand to Arandi's face and she gasps, blood trickles from her lip and Dean stares.

"S s s sorry." He pushes out.

"You didn't do it on purpose Dean." She wipes her lip.

Dean stares at her and his shivers seem to grow more intense.

Arandi hears the roar of the Impala and nearly sobs in relief and quickly moves to open the door so that Sam doesn't have to take the time to unlock it.

Sam barrels through the door straight to Dean.

"If you want Arandi's attention there are easier ways to get it bro." Sam keeps his voice low knowing Dean and fever never have danced well together. Dean gives him a small smile in response.  
>"I got a sponge bath didn't I?" Dean whispers and then cringes in pain. Sam holds out his hand as he sits next to his brother and Dean latches on tight. Sam feels the heat coming off Dean and somehow it needs to come down.<p>

"Dean you have two choices dunk in the tub or iced down."

"So cold Sammy." Dean shivers.

"I know Dean but you're fever is too high and well I don't need you anymore brain damaged than you already are."

"Bitch." Dean hisses.

"Well?" Sam gives Dean his most sincere 'you are not getting out of this one' look. "Or we could just go to the hospital." Sam plays dirty.

Dean glares at Sam and huffs. "Ice."

Sam pulls out of Dean's grip and sets about getting what he needs and in a flash coming from too much experience he has Dean iced down. Dean shivers uncontrollably and the pain is driving him crazy.

Arandi sits on her bed looking on the verge of collapse. Jade bringing in and putting away everything they had bought.

Sam gets Dean to take some pills and drink some Gatorade. As if on cue the rain begins to pound outside. Dean slips into sleep and Sam watches him and waits.

XXXXXXXX

A knock at the door, makes everyone jump. Dean wakes and looks at Sam and he somehow has his knife in his hand. Sam walks to the door and opens it, more than a little surprised to see a couple of state troopers standing there.

Sam thinks the bodies must have been found but instead they are just there to warn everyone that most of the major roads are closed telling them what they already knew about not being able to go anywhere. One of the troopers notices Dean sick pallor.

"Is he alright?"

"He got wet earlier and he's not feeling to good." Sam answered with a smile.

"The road to the hospital is closed too so if he gets worse you can't get through." The trooper warned.

"He's good." Sam said hoping that he was right.

The troopers left and everyone breathed again. Sam checked Dean's temp and found it at 101.2 much better so he took the ice packs off of him and Dean fell asleep without a word.

Sam figured they all better get some much needed sleep while they could.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam bolted straight up when he heard Dean scream. That was a sound that brought back horrible memories for him and for just a second he was back there watching his brother die. His heart pounding in his chest Sam realized where he was and turned to Dean. His brother was covered in sweat his arms clutched around his abdomen arched off the bed his face twisted in agony.

Sam got off the bed in a flash going on Dean's side he grabbed Dean's shoulder thinking that Dean was having a nightmare. Dean's glassy gaze fell on him. "Make it stop Sammy, please." Dean ground out through his teeth.

"What is Dean?" Sam asked in deep concern.

"It hurts, it hurts so much make it stop, I don't care how you do it just make it stop, please." Dean sobbed.

Sam was stunned to what his brother was admitting even more stunned to see the tears flowing down his brother's face.

XXXXXXXXX

Dean gasped and arched off the bed. Spasms of pain were tearing through his body and he didn't think he could take much more. He had tried to keep it quiet while Sam slept but the pain just grew worse and worse until he heard himself scream. The spasms had him panting and sweating and the more he moved the more he hurt but he couldn't stay still. It was a no win situation.

The scream brought his brother awake and to his side, Dean heard himself begging for relief. The pain so intense he thought it was going to drive him over the edge.

"Help me Sammy, please." He whimpered.

Sam had no idea what to do. He couldn't even get Dean to the hospital with the rain still pouring down. He felt so helpless as Dean arched off the bed again and groaned loud.

"Sam, I can stop the pain but it's going to put him out for a while." Arandi spoke up.

Sam looked at her as she stood up. "How long?"

"The longest it's worked before has been about twenty two hours."

"It's an injection that puts a person into a sleep state so that their bodies have time to heal." Jade told Sam. "Not much else we can do right now."

"And you just happen to have that on you?" Sam asked incredulous.

"Pays to have friends in hospitals."

"What if something is really wrong and we can't tell because he's out cold. We have no way to monitor his vitals." Sam pointed out.

"Yes we do Sam you are just too used to the modern wonders of medicine. There is a good old fashion pulse.

Sam is sitting unsure. Dean suddenly screams again and grabs hold of Sam's arm. He can't even talk now the pain is shutting down his senses. The spasms flow and he can hardly breathe. He opens his mouth and he hears himself gurgle. He's drowning in pain. He is going to die he thinks as he arches off the bed again he can't breathe as he feels a strange warmth in his blood. His heart skips and his mind is shutting down the pain has pushed him over and it's too late. He gasps one last time as he feels his body go limp and darkness pulls him into its open arms. 'Sorry Sammy.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I think I played nice others have done so much worse to Dean but I'm not done yet. Ouch stop throwing stuff at me!


	14. THE JADE EFFECT

Disclaimer: Mr. Kripke, can Dean and Sam come out to play? I know they are yours and I will bring them back in one piece…..Well mostly.

THE JADE EFFECT

Arandi had just about the best composure in the world but right now she sat on her bed shaking. Sam sat agape beside a very still Dean. She had seen him check his pulse three times already hell she had checked it herself. She prayed she had done the right thing.

Sam looked at her and she knew if anything happened to Dean she would be Sam's enemy and what would that do to Jade oh yeah their life was great.

She had given Dean the Nembutal injection before Sam consented to it she couldn't stand to see Dean suffer anymore. His screams in her head. She understood Sam's concerns but she believed there was no other way. And right now if looks could kill she'd be a twisted broken body lying at Sam's feet. Never mistake that Dean was the only protective one.

XXXXXXXX

Jade stared from Sam to her sister. Her sister had done what she felt was right and Sam was looking like he was going to go ballistic any second. She cared a lot about Sam but she believed her sister had done the right thing and she prayed Dean would be alright because if something happened to Dean Sam would hate Arandi and that would just kill Jade.

She laid her hand on Sam's shoulder. "It was the only way Sam."

He nodded taking her hand and taking his death glare down a couple of notches.

XXXXXXXX

Sam didn't want to be mad at Arandi she had stopped Dean's suffering after all, but Dean was so still right now that it just freaked Sam out. He couldn't stop checking his brother's pulse which he found a little fast but it was strong. No sound came from Dean not a twitch came from him.

Sam made sure that he was comfortable and the next time he looked at Arandi he made sure that it wasn't a full on death glare. He could tell that she was shaken.

Jade told her to go to bed and Arandi complied. "I'm sorry Sam but he was in so much pain."

Sam looked at her. "You have used this stuff before though?"

"Yeah Jade had to use it on me already. Werewolf tore me up good and we couldn't go to a hospital. You don't feel or remember anything while you're out you just wake up better."

Sam nodded and didn't say anything else. As hunters they all knew what injuries could go to the hospital and which ones couldn't, they all preferred dealing with what crap they could on their own and not have to make up stories or worry about something slipping in their sleep or fevered minds.

Sam figured everything would be alright he just had to wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty seven hours. Thirty seven hours Dean had not moved a single muscle not even when Jade had started the IV and then Arandi had had to insert a catheter, one of Dean's most hated hospital procedures. Arandi hadn't been thrilled but Sam couldn't do it and Jade refused, but with all the liquids being pumped into him it had to be done.

Sam half expected for Dean to sit up and protest but he had not moved a muscle. Sam had slept some but when the twenty two hour mark came and went he became nervous, at twenty seven hours he was panicked, at thirty hours he was ready to brave the rain and take Dean to the hospital. Jade had talked him into waiting a little longer.

Dean didn't have a fever anymore and his vitals were normal. He was just resting Sam told himself.

Arandi had worried herself to exhaustion and Jade had snuck some sleeping meds into her soda and she had finally slept longer than an hour.

XXXXXXXXXX

Just past he thirty seven hour mark Dean moaned and Sam who was sitting at the table nearly fell down getting to his brother. Dean's hand slid across the bed and with what seemed a world of effort he opened his eyes.

"You with me Dean?"

"I'm not dead?" Dean rasped.

"No you're not dead but the sleeping beauty routine was getting old." Sam groused, relieved that his brother was finally coming around.

"You didn't channel Prince Charming and try to kiss me did you?" Dean huffed and winced. "What happened?"

Sam told him everything. Dean looked toward Arandi who was still asleep and then he felt it. "What the hell Sam?"

"It was either that or let you wet yourself." Sam gave his brother a crooked smile.

"Please tell me that it wasn't you!"

"Hell no!"

"Then?"

"It was Arandi."

"God just shoot me now!" Dean moaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was wide awake as everyone else slept. He was still in pain but this pain he could handle. He had pulled the catheter out himself and it had burned like a bitch and he would have to face Arandi.

The only women that got anywhere near that part of him were nurses and the occasional romp and even then he didn't allow much groping. Usually he would take advantage of something like this but this was different and if someone asked him why he had no answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was up as soon as the light started streaming through the window. He wanted to shower and shave. He removed the binding and looked at himself in the mirror. The bruising was still all over a multitude of colors and the pain was there and manageable. Dean was all cleaned up when Sam knocked telling him that they were going for a breakfast run.

Dean stepped out of the bathroom and found Arandi standing at the door staring out into the sunny day. The rain had finally stopped.

"Morning."She said leaning against the door frame. "How are you feeling?"

'Like I want to crawl under a rock but it hasn't appeared yet so…..' "Better." 'Ok Dean you're not twelve.' He looks at her. The cut on her lip that's already healing and the small bruise on her lip is the first thing he sees.

"How are you?" He asks and as if he has no control over his body he reaches for her face and gently rests his fingers against her cheek and runs his thumb over her busted lip. "Sorry about that." He whispers. He lowers his hand wondering 'what the hell?'

"Already forgiven." She smiles.

"Well in that case I won't hold a grudge against you either." He feels himself blush.

The blush tells her exactly what he means and she blushes too. "I was hoping we could file that away in the file of 'things that will never be mentioned again.'"

"You have a deal." Dean says anxiously.

She sighs. "You know that we are not getting anywhere near Texas right?"

"So I'm not imagining how close Sam and Jade have become?"

"Helen Keller couldn't miss out on that connection." Arandi huffs. "Sam is great for my sister."

"Taught him everything he knows."

"Now that's a scary thought." Arandi laughs.

"I'm glad Sam has found somebody, I really am but….."

"Where does that leave us?" Arandi finished for him. "We can't exactly tell them what to do they are adults."

"Too true." Dean sighed. A stabbing pain hit him in the stomach and he winced and stepped back.

"Dean?"Arandi touched his arm and frowned. "You're warm. You're doing again aren't you?" She accused.

Dean lowered his head. "We already had this discussion." He growled, lifting only his eyes to look at her.

The hurt that passed through her eyes briefly, made him feel like a complete dick and she moved away from him.

"Angel?" He started but the closing of the door was his answer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arandi walked slowly toward the picnic table. It was still damp from all the rain but she didn't care. She sat down and stared at her hands.

Dean was the most stubborn man she had ever met and it infuriated her. All she wanted to do was keep him in one piece so Sam wouldn't fret yet Dean felt the only way to keep Sam happy was to make him believe that everything was just fine. She had no idea why it mattered to her so much. Yeah Sam and Jade getting to know each other meant that angst ridden Sam would make Jade angst ridden too.  
>'God help me stay sane.'<p>

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dean looked out the window to see Arandi sitting at the picnic table. All she had done was try to help him and he had acted like a total jerk. He should talk to her but then what?

The pain hit him again and he gasped. He made his way to the bathroom and was throwing up before he could hit his knees. 'Not this again.' He thought. He had a fever again and now throwing up when he had hardly had anything. The heaving making the pain in his ribs double, he finally was able to stop and he stayed where he was for a couple of minutes breathing hard his eyes burning. When he felt that he could stand he pulled himself up and was about to flush the toilet when he saw the blood. He had thrown up blood and lots of it. 'Well that can't be good.' He thought.

He flushed and rinsed his mouth and waited to see if he had to hurl again, the feeling having passed he went back into the room. Arandi was sitting at the table and he wondered just how long she had been there. She was on her lap top and didn't look up.

His head was pounding. Sam was going to leave him his mind was screaming at him. He had found someone to make a life with and Dean would be in the way. Sam wouldn't want to hunt anymore and Dean had tried to be without Sam before and had failed miserably. He leaned back against the headboard and was out in seconds.

XXXXXXXX

Sam and Jade were on their way back to the motel. They were finalizing the last or their plans to tell their siblings that they had other plans that didn't include Texas.

"We are adults Sam. What is the worst that can happen?"

Sam could never make Jade understand how Dean would react and that Dean would have to blow a casket, yell at his little brother, probably get drunk and then be alright. Maybe.

"Whatever happens, happens Jade, we want to get to know each other better and don't think we have to ask permission. We just have to tell them what we want and they can accept it or we move on to do what makes us happy. Agreed?"

Jade placed her hand over Sam's and nodded.

Sam fought the nerves he felt. He just might get the final chance at that apple pie life and even Dean couldn't stop him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mild chapter somewhat, but I wanted for Arandi to see Dean's true stubbornness and his wild thoughts on keeping little brother safe.

Sam's bad temper rears its ugly head in the next chapter and it may cost him a lot more than he ever imagined.


	15. SAM'S STAND, DEAN'S FALL

SAM'S STAND, DEAN'S FALL

Arandi walked back into the motel room just in time to hear Dean throwing up. She couldn't imagine how his ribs could take much more abuse. He sure as hell couldn't have much else to throw up but by the sounds of it something was making its way out. She sat down at the table with her computer and waited to see how he would try to cover that.

Dean came out of the bathroom and looked at her. She didn't lift her head. He didn't say a word but he looked worn out and in pain. She wasn't surprised when he fell asleep the instant he leaned back after sitting on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The roar of the Impala brought Dean awake. Arandi still sat at the table but she was reading a book now. She still didn't look at him only toward the door as it opened and Sam and Jade came in with food.

Dean stayed where he was on the bed. He felt bad, bad enough that he was beginning to believe he couldn't cover another minute and he had pushed his only ally away.

Sam and Jade pulled food out the bags and set them on the table.

"Time to eat dude." Sam called out.

Dean decided that he wasn't even going to try to pretend. "Not hungry Sam." He answered surprised at how weak he sounded.

Sam was instantly on him. "What's wrong Dean?"

Dean looked up at his brother. "My stomach just can't handle food yet ok?"

Sam reached out to feel his brother's forehead and stopped. Dean's 'don't you dare eyes' locked on him. "You probably feel like that because you didn't eat while you were out. You really should eat something."

"Sam I swear you must have been the mother of a dozen kids in your past life." Dean mumbled.

"It might have been easier than being the brother of one in this life." Sam challenged.

"I am not a kid." Dean whined.

"Whatever you say."

Dean looked at Arandi whose blue eyes now drilled into him. He didn't want her mad at him, after all when Sam and Jade decided to spill the beans, it was better to have each other's backs.

He worked his sad eyes on her and a weak little 'I'm sorry' lip curl. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head but she got up and came to the bed.

"Maybe we should spoon feed him." Arandi said as she sat close to him on the edge of the bed.

"Are you volunteering?" Sam grinned.

"Very funny." Dean grumbled.

Sam headed back to the table, sat down and started eating.

Dean looked at Arandi. "I'm sorry that I acted like a dick. But you have to understand that I haven't exactly had much experience in women taking care of me or worrying about me, besides Samantha."

"Weren't you in a long term relationship once?" Arandi asked.

"If you call a year long term then yeah, but she had a son that came first and well it was a hard time for me I was a complete wreck and she did what she could and then kicked me out."

Arandi shook her head.

"Ellen and Jo were the only two other women that gave a damn about me and they died trying to save us and the world."

"Ellen and Jo Harvelle?" Arandi asked

"You knew them?"

"We met them once when Ellen needed help with a hunt. Jo didn't like me as a matter of fact I remember her saying something about Ellen needing to get us out of there before Dean and Sam arrived."

"We could have met years ago then?" Dean grinned. "Figures Jo wouldn't like you because she always liked me and she was just a little immature for me. I mean I would have you know but her mom scared me." Dean shuddered.

"Being that Dean Winchester is just so damn adorable." Arandi laughed.

"You know it."

Arandi turned to look at Sam and Jade who were also talking in low voices. "I think you better prepare yourself because it's going down soon." She motioned toward the pair.

Dean sighed and tried to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. He hissed in pain and sat back. He closed his eyes and breathed.

"Dean what's wrong?"

"It's going to get bad again." He gritted out through his teeth. His hands were shaking. "I need to stand up."

Arandi helped him move to the edge of the bed and could feel the fever burning. Why wasn't he getting better? "Dean, do you want to go to the hospital?"

Dean was standing now walking as straight as he could. He was going to go outside and decide what he needed to do but fate's bitch ass still hated him royally because before he could reach the door Sam cornered him.

"Dean we need to talk to you and Arandi."

Dean looked at Arandi unbelievingly that they would choose this exact minute to brooch the issue. "Sammy can't it wait?" He wasn't going to be able to stand much longer the pain was tearing through him again and it was going to be ten times worse than last time.

"It's really important." Sam continued.

Dean had his back to his brother and Arandi saw the sweat break out on his face and the agony in his eyes. She leaned close to him. "Dean, do need to go to the hospital?"

This time Dean nodded. But Sam was bound and determined to have his say. Sam and Jade stood holding hands. 'They choose know to do this?' Dean looked up at the ceiling. 'Really?'

"Dean, Arandi, Jade and I want to try to get to know each other a little better and well she doesn't want to go back to Texas and I don't want her to go. We want to travel a little until we figure out things. We really care about each other. We are not asking for permission we are just letting you know where we stand and if neither one of you can wrap you head around it then we will go off on our own." Sam made the grand speech.

And there it was. Just like that Sam would walk away without so much as a second thought. Dean felt like hurling and he couldn't deal with this right now. He could barely keep it together.

"I want to stay with Sam, Arandi, please understand." Jade added. "We may actually be able to have a life and no more loneliness."

"You're both hunters Jade either of you could die at any moment, then what?" Arandi asked pointedly.

"We don't die alone." Jade responded with confidence, lacing her fingers with Sam's and holding firm.

Dean wanted to tell Sam that he was fine with his relationship with Jade but he couldn't his chest was beginning to hurt now and the black dots were dancing through his vision.

"Dean?" Sam pushed.

"Sam let me talk to Dean for a minute." Arandi interrupted.

"For what? He either accepts it or he doesn't." Sam's voice was lifting, anger burned in eyes.

Dean looked at Arandi pleading with his eyes for her to help him. "Sam…" was all that he could manage before another wave of pain hit him. Dean headed for the door again but Sam wasn't reading his brother like he usually did he had other things on his mind.

"Dean, answer me!" Sam growled.

"Sam you don't understand." Arandi tried again, she didn't care how mad Dean got at her she was telling Sam the truth. Sam's anger wasn't going to give her the chance.

"I understand perfectly. Dean thinks that because he saved my life countless times that he can control me. I want a normal life and I have that chance again."

"Not now Sammy, please." Dean whispered.

"Then when Dean, when hell freezes over because things aren't the way you want them to be?" Sam hollers. He then grabs Dean's arm and spins him around thinking that if he riled him up enough that Dean's own temper would rain down on him and he would get the truth out of him.

Dean gasped at the sudden jarring movement and reached out to keep his balance. Sam saw a stand of defiance and he shoved Dean. Sam expected Dean to catch himself and they would have their moment of truth. He never expected for Dean to fly back into the wall and scream so loud that it made Sam step back.

Dean's arms wrapped around his abdomen, his eyes clenched shut as he gasped sliding down the wall and with a coughing, choking sputter blood flowed from Dean's mouth and he began to gag. He fell, sitting against the wall trying to breathe.

Arandi kneeled beside him and glared at Sam. "I was trying to tell you that he was still sick Sam. What the hell?"

Sam stared at Dean as his brother coughed and gagged blood, lots of blood. Arandi touched Dean to try to calm him down as he kicked out in pain. Dean gripped her hand and as a spasm of pain hit him like a sledgehammer he tightened his grip hard and twisted, she felt the snap in her wrist and hissed in pain but didn't try to pull away.

Dean's eyes fell on Sam. "Not your fault Sammy." He gasped, arching away from the wall as another spasm hit him and he screamed again.

Sam was frozen where he stood. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen the signs before he went postal. All that blood couldn't be good. Arandi yelling his name snapped him back to where he needed to be.

"Call an ambulance!" Arandi yelled, as she desperately tried to keep Dean from hurting himself more. She was afraid to move him to lay him down because he could drown or choke on the blood.

Dean panted. The pain was so intense it made him think about hell hounds ripping him to ribbons. It wouldn't have surprised him to hear one growl right now. He was in trouble he knew it was bad. He lifted his eyes to Arandi.

"Angel?" He pushed out.

She looked at him and could see in his eyes what he needed to hear from her. She shook her head slowly. "Dean you can't do this, please."

His eyes intent on her as he struggled to breathe, he lifted her hand to his chest over his heart. "Please." He whispered as tears brimmed in his eyes.

Arandi's eyes filled with tears as she turned to look at Sam and back at Dean. "Ok Dean I will make sure that nothing happens to Sam." She whispered.

Sam was stunned as his brother struggled his only thought was still his little brother making sure that he would be taken care of because Dean didn't think he was going to live. Sam felt as if a hand was squeezing his heart. He fell to his knees beside his brother.

Dean reached out to him grabbing his hand. "Not your fault." He repeated. Squeezing both hands that he held as the pain hit him again. Dean coughed and more blood splattered out of his mouth. Darkness was filling his vision and his stomach felt as if he had eaten fire. He looked at Sam. "Sorry Sammy." barely audible. "Thank you Angel." A light curl at the edge of lips as he took a deep breath looking at Sam and then his eyes seemed to focus on something just past Sam. Dean stopped moving and his grip on both Sam and Arandi's hands went limp.

"Dean?" Arandi called to him, she reached to feel his pulse and her breath hitched when she couldn't find it. She looked desperately at Sam who was sobbing.

The sirens sounded in the distance and Sam felt as if he trapped in a very bad nightmare and he was losing his mind. "What have I done?"

Dean had never stopped taking care of his little brother through thick and thin Dean was there for him. There for the brother that had just killed him.

XXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading.

I read and read this chapter over and over again and knew that I could have done better but the words escaped me.


	16. PERDITION, TWO LEFTS THEN A RIGHT

PERDITION, TWO LEFTS THEN A RIGHT

Sam watched as the paramedics rushed into the motel room to work on Dean. He was lost standing there hearing them talk about all the blood and no pulse. His brother's eyes still open staring at something only he could see.

Arandi and Jade stood on the other side watching. Sam wondered what Jade thought of him now having seen his Winchester temper and it wasn't even full force. He looked at her and she looked back trying to reassure him that it was alright.

Sam felt himself breathe when he heard one of the paramedics say that they had a pulse weak but there. For the briefest second Dean's eyes fell on Sam and then fluttered closed.

They prepared Dean for transport and one of the paramedics said that Arandi could ride with Dean since she was hurt. She looked at him confused and then she looked at herself, Dean's blood all over her hands and shirt.

"It's not my blood." She said staring at the blood.

"Your hand sweetie it's all purple and swollen." The paramedic looking at her sure that she was in shock if she couldn't feel any pain.

Arandi didn't feel anything, but if they let someone ride with Dean she should. She turned to Sam who nodded. The paramedic started to check her wrist. He placed a splint on it until they reached the hospital. In the ambulance the paramedic kept a careful watch on Dean vitals, the siren sounded and they pulled away from the motel. Sam and Jade followed in the Impala.

"My name is Rene." The paramedic said to Arandi smiling. "What's your husband's name?"

Arandi looked at him trying to stay calm. This was Rene's way of finding out if she and Dean were a couple. He wouldn't dare hit on her in the back of an ambulance right?

"His name is Dean." She answered curtly.

Rene's smile widened. "Sorry didn't mean to come off sounding like a jerk."

Arandi didn't say anything.

Rene turned to Dean. "Hey Dean, can you open your eyes for me?"

They had Dean sitting up on the gurney to keep him from choking. Rene had slipped an oxygen mask on Dean and waited to see any reaction from his patient.

"Dean, come on wake up, your lady is sitting here worried about you and if you don't open your eyes for me well I might just have to ask her out."

Arandi just stared at him as he winked at her. She was about to say something when she heard a beep and she looked at Dean his eyes open half way staring at Rene.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean felt as if his car was sitting on top of him, his whole body felt on fire and submerged underwater at the same time. Sam? Where was Sam? He heard an unfamiliar voice call his name. He was just going to ignore it but when the voice said that his lady was worried about him and if he didn't open his eyes she was getting asked out. Dean forced his eyes open and got them half way there.

He saw Arandi and then some guy dressed like a paramedic. He was in an ambulance, he remembered what had happened. A machine beeped and Arandi's eyes fell on him. 'Angel.' He thought, staring intently at the guy who had roused him.

"I knew that would bring you around." The paramedic said. "My name is Rene can you tell me your name."

Dean stared at him thinking, 'you just said my name numb nuts.' He felt the oxygen mask and sighed. "Dean." He rasped through the mask.

"Ok Dean you got to stay with me alright? You go to sleep I hit on your lady."

Apparently he thought Arandi was his wife or girlfriend and after what she had told him about the way men acted he knew that Arandi had not corrected him, trying to get the guy to back off.

Dean smiled weakly. "Dude she'll so kick your ass." He pushed and began to cough.

"Hey come on Dean calm down I just want for you to stay awake not make a speech."

Blood was spattered in the mask now as Dean tried to calm himself, he felt Arandi take his hand and he looked at her.

"Sam's following in your car." She said.

Dean nodded. Sam was beating himself up. Dean knew it as sure as he knew that his name was Dean. The spasms of pain hit him and he gritted his teeth arching away from the gurney. The machines connected to him started to go crazy. Rene was yelling to someone out of sight and Dean tried to catch his breath.

"Dean I know that you are in pain but you have to stay calm ok?"

"Can't you give him something for pain?" Arandi was asking.

"I can't until we know exactly what we are dealing with." Rene explained.

Dean panted in pain staring at Arandi. He realized that he was holding her hand a little too tight and he loosened the hold. He started to hum softly, not taking his eyes off her because somehow they both calmed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sam if you don't loosen your grip on the steering wheel it's going to come off in your hands." Jade said as she patted Sam's thigh.

Sam had startled forgetting that she was with him. He had been in deep thought about what had happened, his guilt chipping away at his very soul. He had proved exactly what Dean had always said over and over that Sam would walk away the first chance he could. 'I don't want to walk away I just want a life.' Sam thought. What his brother must think that Sam would turn on him that fast for a woman, exactly what he had done.

"I so didn't think this through Jade I'm sorry. I want to be with you but not be without Dean. The scariest days of my life were the ones when Dean wasn't there. I almost killed my brother with this damn temper of mine not seeing that Dean was still covering how bad he was feeling. My God Jade I could have killed my brother."

"You didn't know Sam." Jade tried to console him.

"It doesn't make me feel much better with him in the back of that ambulance because of me."

"He's going to be fine."

No sooner were the words out of Jade's mouth than the ambulance suddenly swerved and in front of their eyes it flipped on its side and began to slide sparks flying everywhere. It slid fast across the road, slamming into a tree.

Sam slammed on the brakes as the Impala began to fish tail, it spun a full circle and Sam could not gain control. In complete horror he realized that they were about to crash into the back of the ambulance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had slowly gained control of his breathing and the pain was there but he was managing.

"Dean?" Arandi called to him.

He smiled weakly at her.

"You can stop showing off now." She smiled weakly back.

He wagged his eyebrows.

"Holy shit, Rene deer!" someone yelled. The brakes screeched and suddenly everything was tilting sideways.

Dean's mind raced, he was strapped in and the driver probably had a seatbelt on but Arandi and Rene were going to fly. Dean still held her hand and even though it was going to hurt like hell he yanked her towards him and wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could. Rene braced himself the best that he could as the ambulance hit its side and began to slide. The awful screeching of metal on pavement filled their ears. Rene was at the bottom and Dean held onto Arandi, the jarring impact as the ambulance hit something full force and finally everything was still.

'Who the hell else did I piss off today?' Dean thought, still holding Arandi tight. 'Why do I hear brakes still?' Realization hit him in an instant. Sam must have been following too close. He tightened his grip on Arandi just as the ambulance was slammed from behind by his beloved Impala.

XXXXXXXXX

The siren blared accompanied by the Impala's horn as Sam's unconscious form leaned against the steering wheel. Jade was out cold against the passenger door.

Drops of gas fell from the ambulance, in a puff flames suddenly shot up between the Impala and the ambulance.

Inside the ambulance the machines attached to Dean blared their alarm and not a soul moved.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXX

The deer thing comes from my true life experience. My best friend flipped her car trying to avoid hitting a deer. She walked away thank goodness. Two days later a deer ran out onto the road and sideswiped my son while he was driving home crushing the passenger doors and front fender. Exactly five days later I hit a deer on the highway totaling my car. I hate deer. If demons exist they are disguised as deer.

The funny thing is that I really love Dean and I don't understand why I like to do these things to him. I can't help myself. Is something wrong with me? Nah!

I give you fair warning you know the saying it's going to get worse before it gets better? Well that should have been the title of my story.

Thanks for reading. Your reviews give me fuel!


	17. HEROES COME AND GO

Please review if you read, I would truly appreciate it. Thank you!

HEROES COME AND GO BUT THE WINCHESTERS REMAIN

'Someone turn off the flipping alarm clock already.' Sam thought and he tried to roll over. Something was burning. He opened his eyes the horn of the car and the siren of the ambulance were the alarm that he heard. Sam sat up and the horn stopped. His head hurt but he was alright for the most part. Jade? He turned quickly to see her slumped against the passenger door.

"Jade!" He cried. The smell of something burning filled his senses he looked through the windshield and nearly screamed. The front of the Impala and the back of the ambulance were on fire. Sam prayed that the car would still start and it cranked up on the first try, he pulled back as far as he could just in case. The flames didn't come with the Impala. Sam was never happier that the car was pure steel and wouldn't catch on fire so easily.

Jade was stirring by now and seeing what was happening she hardly hesitated jumping out of the car with Sam knowing that both their siblings were trapped in the ambulance.

Sam ran to the front of the ambulance and climbed up on top as fast as he could. The driver was out cold saved by his seatbelt. He opened the door and Sam peered in as far as could, no one was moving in the back of the vehicle and Sam felt his heart catch as he heard the monitor alarms blaring. He reached in a flipped off the siren. The sudden quiet broken only by the alarms was strange.

Sam had to figure out how to get everyone out of the ambulance the fire was spreading. Jade had climbed up next to him. She would be able to get to the back easier than Sam.

"Hey." Sam called to the driver. "Dude the ambulance is on fire come on gotta get you out of here."

The driver moved and opened his eyes. He looked at Sam. "My partner?"

"I can't get to him till I get you out of the way. Can you tell if anything is broken?" Sam asked.

The driver shook his head. "Even if there is I have to get out of here I won't sue you I promise. Damn fucking deer."

"Alright I am going to cut the seatbelt so brace yourself." Sam stated. He heard voices; people were pulling over to help.

"You need some help." Someone asked behind Sam.

Sam turned to see another man climbing up beside him. "Yeah I will I've got to cut the driver out first then there are three more in the back."

Sam cut the seatbelt and the driver was able to stand. He grabbed a bag and his radio. Sam and the other man pulled him out through the door. Two other people helped him climb down. Jade was already scrambling inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi opened her eyes and tried to focus. Alarms filled her ears. 'Dean?' She lifter her head and felt dizzy, his face was right against her forehead his eyes closed, his arms still wrapped around her tight. Barely able to breathe on his own and was still being a hero had saved her from being a crash test dummy.

Arandi started coughing smoke was coming into the back of the ambulance.

"Dean?" She asked worriedly.

Her relief almost palpable when Dean's eyes fluttered open, one of the wires connected to Dean must have come loose.

Dean lifted an eyebrow. "Hello there." He breathed through the mask still on him.

'Pure oxygen.' Arandi thought. Not good with a fire close by. "Hey we got to get out of here Dean you think you can let me go now."

"If you insist." He let go slowly making sure that she didn't fall. Arandi dropped herself to stand careful not to step on an unconscious Rene. She now stood level with Dean. He smiled at her but she knew he was in intense pain his eyes gave him away. Then her sister was beside her.

"The driver is out and the fire is getting bad behind the ambulance we need to move."

Arandi still had the splint on her wrist and right now all it was going to do was hinder her movements so she pulled it off wincing.

Dean watched her, waiting patiently where he was strapped in place. Arandi pulled a switch blade from her back pocket and started cutting the straps holding Dean as both her and Jade braced against him so that he would have a chance to stand up instead of just dropping. Dean got his legs under him and leaned heavily against the wall over Arandi. He pulled off the mask as Arandi turned off the knob.

"Sorry that I'm all up in your personal space." He said only inches from her face.

"Can't be helped when the space is tiny to begin with."

"Jade?" Sam's voice came from the front.

"Everyone is alive Sam just getting Dean free."

"Thank God." Sam mumbled. "How's Rene his partner wants to know?"

The three of them looked down all of them standing around Rene unconscious form.

"He's unconscious but breathing." Jade called.

There was a loud whoosh and suddenly the flames shot through the crack of the ambulance doors.

Dean pushed against the wall to stand up straight. "You and Jade get out now!" He yelled over the noise.

"No Dean you have to go first. You're too hurt." Arandi retorted eyebrows crossed.

"Arandi we really don't have time to do this unless you prefer us all extra crispy. You wouldn't let that happen to your sister would you?"

Arandi looked at him angry that he would sink that low with her. As he smirked at her knowing he would win this round playing dirty.

"She won't leave without you." He continued, wondering why her being so pissed bugged him.

Arandi turned and started pushing Jade to the front of the ambulance and they scrambled out.

Dean could feel the heat getting more intense and he leaned in to shake Rene. "Rene it's your turn to wake up dude come on before we are charbroiled."

Rene opened his eyes confused for a second staring up at Dean. "What the hell?"

"Deer crash fire." Dean stated and began to pull Rene up to his feet but he couldn't, Rene's left foot was caught up in the mangled part of the back of the ambulance and he screamed in pain the fire getting a little close for comfort.

Dean stood back up sweat pouring down him. His body so ready to give out on him but he had to get Rene out. The smoke made him cough and it hurt so much he nearly doubled over.

"Get your ass out now Dean!" Rene yelled. "I am supposed to be saving you."

"Sorry dude I didn't get the memo." Dean said reaching for Rene's leg and yanking. Rene screamed again. Dean moved toward the trapped ankle. "Dude I am going to lift this, whatever the hell it is, and you pull your leg out on three."

"Dean that metal is going to cut your hands."

Dean smirked at him shrugged and began to lift, the metal slicing into his left hand.

Rene stared at Dean wondering who this man was and why he didn't even look scared.

"One, two, three." Dean called and lifted harder. Rene yanked his leg free but he could tell that his ankle was broken.

Dean seeing Rene free let go of the metal, blood ran freely down his hand and Rene's paramedic instincts just wanted to start ministering to Dean. The man was going to collapse any second, what was keeping him going Rene had no idea. He had not even been breathing when they arrived at the motel. Now here he was saving Rene from being deep fried.

Dean just wanted to lie down and sleep but he still had to get out of here. He knew the only reason that Sam wasn't in there with him was because his ginormous ass couldn't fit standing but that wouldn't stop him from trying if Dean didn't get himself out soon, right on cue.

"Dean, come on what are you doing writing a novel?" Sam called out.

"The last chapter is always the one that takes the longest Sammy." Dean called back and coughed. He began to fall and someone caught him. Arandi was standing there again and Dean wondered if he had ever met anyone so stubborn. 'Just look in the mirror' he thought.

"Don't even start with me Winchester." She growled.

"Where's the chakram Xena?" He growled back

"Yeah, because I'm the only one trying to be a bad ass warrior, right?"

"Guys can you two do this another time?" Rene interrupted. He was standing pushing against them, the flames had caught onto the gurney.

Dean and Arandi both pushed him between them pushing him to go first and Rene turned to look at them.

"I am the paramedic I think you two should get out first."

One green and one blue gaze burned into him.

"Alright nix that idea. Would have brought my autograph book if I knew I was going to meet Indiana Jones and Lara Croft." He mumbled as he hobbled between the seats and was lifted out.

Dean and Arandi looked at each other. She sighed and moved forward pulling him with her by his hand and he followed satisfied that he had won this one after all.

Arandi was lifted up and then Dean. Sam smiled at his brother in relief. A man that had been helping Sam climbed down and then Sam started to help Arandi down.

Neither Dean nor Sam was prepared for the fireball that suddenly shot out from the open door and they both pitched off the ambulance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi had started to fall when Sam suddenly pitched forward but the ambulance was surrounded by people trying to help and someone caught her and the Winchesters.

Cries for everyone to get away from the ambulance flew and everyone started scrambling. Someone carried Arandi, Sam was able to stand fine and he helped get his brother away from the now fully engulfed ambulance.

Dean groaned in pain as they set him down.

"He can't lie down." Sam told his helper but there was nothing but a tree to lean him against, so Sam sat against the tree and had Dean placed against his chest. Dean was struggling to breathe again coughing the blood starting. He pushed back against Sam kicking out.

"Hey Dean remember that time that I broke my leg in two places and we had to wait hours for help? I thought that the pain was going to drive me nuts but you wouldn't let me think about it you kept my mind busy."

Dean snickered. "Trade this for a broken leg any day." He breathed heavily. Rene sat beside him and started to take Dean vitals and bandage the cut hand.

"The backup ambulance is going to be about thirty minutes. They have to take someone else to the hospital."

"This town only has two ambulances?" Sam asked.

"Four but this one is toast the other is in route to the hospital, one half-way to another car accident on the highway and the last one is on the way to a heart attack victim."

"Damn Winchester luck." Dean groaned. "Angel?"

"I'm right here Dean." Arandi kneeled beside him.

He lifted his eyes to look at her. Sitting against Sam made him feel safe somehow. Sam had his arms wrapped around his abdomen as if he knew that helped a little. Dean leaned his head back into Sam's neck and did everything he could not to scream.

"You're not mad are you?" Dean asked his teeth gritted together.

"No Dean I'm not mad." Arandi answered.

He found himself reaching for her hand and remembered seeing the splint. He lifted the injured hand and looked at it. "I did that didn't I?" He asked softly.

"You didn't do it on purpose Dean." She answered just as soft.

"I seem to hurt you a lot not on purpose." Dean coughed and a gurgling sound filled his chest. Rene frowned and he called his partner over.

Dean looked from one to another. "I feel like I am caught up in a very bad porno."

"Only you would think something like that now Dean." Sam laughed nervously watching the worried glances the paramedics exchanged.

"Sammy this is not your fault. You hear me?" Dean pushed out. "I should have told you that I was hurting. It's all on me."

"I should have seen it Dean." Sam whispered into his brother's hair.

"Who can see past these beautiful sisters?" Dean winked at Arandi. "Sammy I hid it pretty damn well and if not for being tossed around like a hacky sack I'd be good. I want you to be happy Sam and if Jade is the one that does that for you then it makes me very happy for you. I wanted to say that before but I just couldn't. Your happiness is all that matters to me Sammy, your happiness and your safety."

Arandi watched Dean struggling to stay conscious and looked at Sam who held his brother just a little tighter. Sam could feel how hard his heart was working.

"Dean I need you to understand that for me to be completely happy it has to include you. I never want to go back to those days without you. You hear me?"

Dean nodded. A content smile crept on his lips and he sighed. "I hear you little brother." He whispered. His eyes closed and he opened them again slower.

Jerry the other paramedic walked a short distance off and got on his radio, Arandi heard him as he said. "James get a move on we are going to lose this patient if we don't get him help soon."

Arandi looked at Dean who still had her injured hand and he was staring at it intently. His eyes lifted up to her. "Should have kissed you while I had the chance." He sighed closing his eyes.

The ambulance exploding took everyone's attention. They were all far enough away to be safe.

Looking back at Dean, Sam has his face buried in his brother's hair and he was sobbing softly. Dean's head back against Sam's chest lolled to the side. Blood runs down Dean's chin and neck and now out of his nose.

Jerry and Rene jump into action with the little supplies they have in the bag. Rene struggling with his ankle but he knows he wouldn't be alive if not for this man in front of him and if Dean could handle the pain he had been in then Rene could handle a broken ankle.

They got Arandi out of the way and didn't even try to get Sam to let go something told them that wouldn't go over very well. They started to intubate and get Dean breathing. The coming of the other ambulance sounded in the distance but Sam heard nothing all he wanted was for his brother to live and be there like always for him.

"Don't leave me Dean." Sam whispered fiercely. "Don't you dare leave me!"

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	18. COMING UP FROM THE DESPAIR OF MY LIFE

Disclaimer: The Winchesters still are not anywhere near my own.

COMING UP FROM THE DESPAIR OF MY LIFE

Sam was standing with his arm around Jade watching as once again his brother was loaded into the back of ambulance. It was the strangest sense of déjà vu. Arandi and Rene both joined Dean and the doors closed. Sam felt his chest tighten. When would they ever catch a break?

The police had shown up and were taking statements from the people that had not left the scene. Thanks to Rene and Jerry blaming everything on the deer, Sam didn't have to worry about the Impala being searched. Somehow the car had come away with only a couple of dents and a broken headlight.

Seeing Sam's anxiousness to get to his brother the police let him go. Sam and Jade took off after the ambulance.

XXXXXXXX

In the ambulance Rene and another paramedic named Leo stayed alert on Dean. Rene had a true sense of respect for this man. He watched Arandi who held on to Dean's hand like a lifeline and in all honesty Rene had no idea how Dean was even still alive. If Rene believed in such things it was almost as if Dean's contact with his brother and now Arandi gave him energy to hold on to life.

Rene had seen how much the brother's cared about each other, how close they were and that was only in the few minutes he had seen them interact. Rene had four brothers and they were close but this, this made him wonder if should call his brothers more often.

Dean's eyes opened slightly and he looked at Rene and Arandi. He didn't even have it in him to talk. They had another oxygen mask on him and was probably the only thing keeping him from coughing his lungs out.

"I have to know what Dean does for a living." Rene asked Arandi.

"He's a hunter." Arandi answered watching Dean's reaction. Dean opened his eyes a little wider.

"Hunter, as in I shoot Bambi and Simba?"

"Bounty." Arandi said with a slight lip curl. "We go after the real monsters." She smiled at Dean and he managed one back. She knew that he would like that.

"Why doesn't that surprise me about you Dean?" Rene turned to Dean. "No wonder you are so damn tough. So did this happen while you were hunting someone?"

Dean nodded slightly and grimaced in pain. He closed his eyes the alarms started sounding off. He opened them and looked at Arandi.

"He'll be fine Dean but don't give up now you hear me?" Arandi tightened her grip on his hand.

Dean started breathing fast. Hyperventilating and Rene pulled the mask off.

"Dean relax you have to breathe normal for me ok?"

"Can't." Dean clipped. "Hurts."

"That is a given pal but you've made it this far we are almost there." Rene encouraged.

"I know you wouldn't do that to your brother, would you?" Arandi said, playing dirty the way Dean had done with her earlier.

He started to smile at her but a grimace filled his face, his eyes rolled back and more alarms added to the others.

"Dean, come on man!" Rene hollered.

Dean's heart rate was through the roof and his body began to jerk, almost as if he was being electrocuted.

Arandi watched stunned. She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. "Sam still needs you Dean and so do I."

Dean's heart rate slowed and he began to still. Blessedly the hospital loomed ahead and in a whirl of action Dean was swept away and Arandi sat praying that those had not been her last words to him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

By the time that Sam had found a parking space Dean had been taken behind closed doors. Sam had hoped that he could see Dean again but now all he could do was wait.

Arandi was standing close to the doors where Dean had been taken looking a little lost.

Jerry had Rene in a wheel chair and as he walked by her told her to follow so that someone could look at her wrist. She did what asked blindly.

"You want me to go with you?" Jade asked.

"You stay with Sam." Arandi said without looking at her sister. She really needed to be alone well as alone as she could get in a hospital emergency room.

Jerry showed her to a room and told her she would be seen soon enough since she had arrived by ambulance. As it turned out her wrist was broken and the bottom part of her thumb. The doctor wanted to put a cast but Arandi insisted on a brace instead.

When she stepped back out into the waiting room, there had still been no word on Dean. She had been gone over two hours.

Sam and Jade sat huddled in a corner so Arandi sat in another corner hoping to be left alone. Of course her sister wouldn't get that would she? She wouldn't get that Arandi was on the verge of her ever loving mind.

"You ok?" Jade asked sitting beside her.

"Yeah just wanted the brace for a souvenir." Arandi snapped. 'Now walk away.'

"Ari look…." Jade started

Jade only called her Ari when she was sure that her sister was ready to tear her a new one, Ari coming from when Jade was little and couldn't say her whole name.

"Jade not now."

"But Ari….."

"I said not…. No you know what fine you want to hear me go ballistic then here it is. When have I ever stopped you from being happy Jade? When? I even let you go out with Phillip because you insisted that he was the one and look what happened. You ended up breaking his nose because he wouldn't take no for an answer. All I have ever done is try to make you happy once mom and dad were gone but this crap you pulled today acting like you're twelve and Dean and I were going to separate you two. What the fuck? Really, Jade?"

Jade was staring at her shoes. Sam stood beside her staring at his own shoes.

"Dean and I are hunters. You don't think that we had you two figured out before your little Jerry Springer moment? We were happy for you we really were but you pushed us aside way too easy for our comfort."

"We didn't mean to make you feel like that. We just wanted to let you know that we wanted to give us a try but not asking permission. We want all of us together."

Arandi stared at Sam, the arrival of the doctor sparing him a radioactive meltdown.

"Mr. Winchester?"

Sam nodded.

"Your brother is alive but barely, we finally were able to stabilize him enough to take him into surgery. As far as we can tell his broken ribs tore something inside that slowly filled his stomach with blood making him sick over and over. Whatever happened today caused a full blown rip and he nearly drowned in his own blood. We are going to do our best to repair the damage and go from there. We will let you know when he's in recovery."

"Thank you doctor." Sam said sincerely.

Now the wait was really going to be murder.

XXXXXXXXX

Sitting in the waiting room Sam overheard nurses talking about the bodies by the motel being found. The nurses were discussing how some sicko had taken bodies from different morgues dressed them then left them out in the woods.

Sam called Bobby and told him what was going on with Dean and the fact that they might not be able to go back to the motel.

"So when were you planning on telling me about Dean, after the salt and burn?" Bobby growled over the phone.

"Don't talk like that Bobby. I had other things on my mind." Sam grumbled.

"Whatever idjit I'll be there tonight clean out the motel room and get the Impala."

"Bobby we have company so there will be some well …..female items to pick up."

Bobby huffed. "You two shared a room with women?"

"We met up with the Remington sisters and well it's a long story, Bobby."

"The Remington sisters and your brother almost died… again? What did he do?"

"As shocking as it may seem it had nothing to do with Dean's manners it was a bad vampire hunt that started it all."

"Alright but I want details when I get there."

"You got it play by play old man."

"I'll show you old man."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had been in recovery and was now being moved to a room.

The doctor said that everything had been repaired and that he should recover well but it was up to Dean now. The doctor of course had wanted to know how Dean had gotten injured and since they couldn't tell him about vampires, demons and little brothers. He got the falling off the roof fixing the satellite story then reinjured being tackled playing football.

The doctor said that he was amazed that Dean had tolerated the pain that he was in so long. He had to have been in excruciating pain.

Sam thought to himself how they just didn't know Dean did they? Dean who had carried Sam for three miles with a broken arm when they were younger, Dean who had fought a werewolf with half his blood gone, had to have over a hundred stitches and then turned around found the creature and killed it. The list went on and on.

Sam was relieved to hear that Dean was going to be alright and working his puppy dog eyes and soft voice convinced the doctor to let him stay with Dean.

Bobby came by the hospital after getting the stuff from the motel and was shocked to see Dean was so sickly looking. He had not realized it was so bad. Sam told him the entire story after he met Arandi and Jade. Bobby knew that nothing Dean did should shock him but the way he ended up here almost dying for the umpteenth time because he was trying to protect Sam, no that didn't shock him either. Just made him worry about how Dean never thought of himself.

Bobby left, taking the Impala to be safe and leaving them with a car that he rented for them so when Dean was released he could be comfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam would give anything to go back to waiting only thirty seven hours. He felt as if he was going to go crazy. It had been nine days since Dean's surgery and he had not moved a muscle on his own. The doctors were stumped as to why he wasn't waking up and besides a fever that he had he should have been awake.

Sam talked to Dean every day, desperate to see his brother's green eyes hear his voice calling him a girl. Sam talked, held his hand did everything he could think of that would bring Dean around. Beautiful nurses wanted to see his green eyes and if he didn't open his eyes he was going to paint the Impala purple and pink. Dean didn't respond at all.

Terror filled Sam that his brother was alive but that he had still lost him.

XXXXXXXXX

Dean knew that he needed to wake up but he couldn't. He couldn't move either and it was pissing him off. Dean needed to move to feel alive. He had heard Sam's voice far away, Arandi's and Jade's and others but he couldn't move. He knew that Sam was flipping out.

He felt hot but the pain that he had been in was way down.

"Not for long Dean. I will make sure that you are in constant pain for all eternity. That pain you had before was just a cake walk compared to what I'm going to do put you through."

Dean stopped breathing. "No!"

"Yes Dean. Did you really think that you could leave hell that easily? Look at me!"

Dean opened his eyes, trembling. Sam stood in front him eyes yellow smiling wickedly.

"Your worst possible hell Dean, being sliced and diced and every other painful thing that I can think of, all by your little brothers hands. How's that for pie?"

Dean screamed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam was dozing; his head close to Dean's arm when he felt his brother jerk. Sam raised his head fast hoping to see Dean's eyes looking at him but instead Dean was struggling.

The alarms started to sound and Sam jumped from the chair where he was sitting. The doctor and nurses streamed in and went to work trying to still Dean. He was gasping for air and thrashing. He looked as if he was fighting someone. And then Sam knew.

"Sam what is he seeing?" Arandi asked.

"Hell."

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I am not a doctor so I know I got something wrong please forgive me!

Thank you for reading!


	19. tHE REAL DEAN WINCHESTER

WILL THE REAL DEAN WINCHESTER PLEASE WAKE UP

Sam had no idea what to do surrounded by all these people. He couldn't exactly tell his brother that he wasn't in hell. He sure couldn't ask the people trying to save his brother to please leave the room. He stood frozen as Dean's struggles only seemed to intensify.

To Sam's shock Arandi was the one that stepped forward. A nurse pushed her back and one look from Arandi had her sputtering an apology.

"You need to step back ma'am." The doctor said.

"If you want him to calm down then you step back." Arandi glared at him.

The doctor glared back but then stepped out of her way.

Arandi put her injured hand on top of Dean's chest and the other one on his head and she leaned in and started to whisper to him. Dean grabbed her hand on his chest and she hissed in pain but she kept up her whispering.

Sam could hear some of what she was saying and he didn't understand a word. A different language, he looked at Jade and she just gave him a reassuring look.

Dean began to still. The alarms shut off one by one. His vitals back to normal. The doctor looked curiously at Arandi and she smirked at him. The doctor checked Dean over. The staff left the room.

On the bed Dean's eyes opened to a slit and he stared at the ceiling. Sam sucked in his breath, instead of his brother's vibrant green eyes all he saw was black.

Sam turned to Arandi.

"It's not over yet." She said calmly.

XXXXXXXXX

Dean felt himself crumbling seeing Sam like this chilled him even in hell. He wanted to close his eyes but he couldn't he was forced to watch his own brother slice him up over and over and countless other things. He struggled but it was no use. He wanted to crawl away and die but if he was here he was already dead.

He heard something far away over the screams that filled his head. He listened hard. It was Arandi. He looked around wildly. She couldn't be here, not her.

He heard her calling him and he listened. "It's just a dream Dean just a dream you are in control you can do whatever you want. It's just a dream. Take control Dean."

"Angel? Just a dream?" He whispered. He smiled to himself well in that case. He closed his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing Dean?" Demon Sam asked.

Dean pulled himself free of the chains and stood up, his body completely healed. He looked up at the thing he knew wasn't his brother. "I lived here for a minute." Dean said in a cold voice looking at Demon Sam evenly, evil little smirk outlining his lips. "I picked up a trick or two. Let me show you how it's done." Dean eyes went completely black as he laughed darkly.

Demon Sam suddenly wasn't so sure and instantly started to act like Sam trying to escape Dean. Dean snapped his fingers and Sam turned into Alastair.

"What can't handle what you dish out?" The screams were balm to Dean's soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam stared as his brother seemed to smile and just like that his eyes were back to green. Dean blinked hard and looked around.

"Sammy?" he croaked.

"Yeah Dean, right here and I am fine." Sam had the routine down pat.

Dean felt the hand that he was holding and looked toward Arandi. She had somehow helped him turn his nightmare around. He had no idea what to say to her.

"Jade and I will leave you two to talk." Arandi offered and went to pull back from Dean. He latched on tighter.

"Don't go….please." He said already losing the battle to stay awake.

"Alright Dean I'll be right here."

Dean's eyes closed. "Sam?"

"Yeah Dean?" Sam leaned in closer to hear his brother better.

"If you did anything to my car I'm going to shave your head." Dean's head fell to the side.

Sam laughed completely relieved to hear his brother threats and all. The best sound in the world to Sam's ears.

"What did you say to him?" Sam asked.

"No clue really. It's supposed to be some dream ward from an ancient language and we had to learn it phonetically because we have hunted high and low and can't find the translation. Every time that it's used the person dreaming hears exactly what they need to hear to turn the dream in their favor." Arandi explained.

Sam nodded. "Well you two should really get some rest."

"He wanted me to stay." Arandi said. "Besides." She lifted her hand and Dean was holding fast.

Sam tried to pull her free. "Really Arandi I got this."

One cool even look from Arandi. Discussion over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was in the garden with his mom again. The smell of fresh cut roses. Wait his mom is de…

Dean opened his eyes. "Sam?"

"He's in the hall talking to the doctor." Arandi came into his line of vision.

"Is he ok?

"FYI Dean you're the one that almost died."

"You're point being?" He rolled his eyes to meet hers.

Arandi looked at him exasperated. "He's fine now that he knows that he didn't kill you. He's peachy with a side of keen."

"A simple yes or no couldn't happen huh?" He rasped.

"Barely awake two minutes and already razzing me." Arandi smirked.

"Just sayin'."

"You thirsty?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Ice chips ok?"

He nodded again.

She gave him some ice chips with a spoon. He felt awkward having her do this but he couldn't do it himself and the ice felt so good going down his throat. His eyes fell on the brace on her hand.

Arandi noticed and tried to make light. "Some guy insisted on holding my hand and wouldn't take no for an answer."

He reached for her hand. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Would you stop doing that, it's not like you meant to break it." Arandi realized too late that she had said too much.

"Broken? Why aren't you wearing a cast?" Dean eyebrows crossed stared into her eyes.

"I don't do casts if I can help it."

Dean gently lifted each or her fingers watching her reaction, finding out for himself how much damage he had done.

Arandi stayed as stoic as she could when he got to her thumb but she couldn't fool him. She knew that Dean was going to berate himself to no end. She had gotten hurt on his watch and he had done the hurting. That just wasn't allowed.

He put her hand on his chest and turned his head to the wall. Then he let her go. He stared at the wall quiet for a bit. "You should get some rest." He said without looking at her.

Arandi stared at him. Now he wanted her to leave. She picked up her things and walked out of the room without saying a word.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean felt like a complete ass for doing that to Arandi. She had helped and he had sent her away just like that. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he always hurting the people around him? He had broken her wrist and apparently her thumb and she was acting like it was no big deal. How could she not realize that to him it was a very big deal? He heard her voice pulling him from the nightmare, heard her voice telling him that Sam still needed him and that she needed him too.

Sam walked into the room. "Dean, you alright?"

Dean looked at Sam. "Is Arandi ok?"

"She told me that you were awake and left. Why?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I broke her wrist and thumb and she didn't want me to feel bad about it."

"So you kicked her out?"

Dean sighed. "I just told her to get some rest. Was she upset?"

"Dude this is Arandi you're talking about, how am I supposed to tell? She hides her emotions just as well as you do."

Dean glared at his brother. "Sam did I say something you know um well girly when I was half out of it?"

"You almost died Dean." Sam growled.

"Yeah and the month before and the week before that and the year before that Sam I hold the world record for near deaths so can you answer my question?" Dean insisted.

"You said you should have kissed her while you had the chance." Sam told his brother with a half-smile.

"God I said that out loud?" Dean groaned and dropped his head back against the pillow.

"Yep." Sam grinned.

"How did she react?"

"Well she didn't go out and get measured for a wedding dress if that's what you're asking?"

"Sammy it's not funny. I mean really there is no way in hell that Arandi and I could ever…..be…." Dean wanted to throw something so bad.

"What's wrong with Arandi?"

"Not a damn thing!" Dean retorted. "That's why I can't …we….. Oh God I sound like a complete idiot."

"More than the norm pretty much."

"Bite me bitch!" Dean hollered.

"Dean really bro what's wrong?"

"Sam look at me my last relationship was so bad that I had to have the woman's mind bleached. I don't ever want to go through that again and I sure hell don't want to do that to any other woman especially Arandi."

"Why especially Arandi?" Sam asked curiously

"She's a hunter a damn good one and I value parts of my body."

Sam had to laugh. "Exactly she's a hunter and could probably handle you better than anyone else. So you don't want to kiss her. I think she'll live."

"I never said I didn't want too but it's not going to happen Sam." Dean wondered why those words made him feel so hollow?

XXXXXXXXX

Arandi had walked out of the hospital and was intent on going to a motel any motel and just sleeping. She had hardly slept at all in the past week and she was feeling it.

All the rest that any of them had gotten was cat naps in the waiting room or in Dean's room.

She found a bench and sat down. She stared a little fountain in front of the hospital. She wasn't sure how long she sat there before Jade sat beside her.

"Smoothie for your thoughts." Jade said handing her sister the fruit smoothie she loved so much.

"It's nothing Jade I'm just tired." She felt her sister's eyes on her.

"Arandi, I am your sister and as well as you cover it most of the time I see you're full of shit right now."

Arandi turned and glared at her sister. "Smoothie or no smoothie little girl I will kick your ass."

Jade laughed. "Sorry sis if Dean upset you."

"Dean is the most stubborn man I have ever met and he has to act like because he accidently broke my wrist, that he should be shot and quartered."

"Dean does that. Probably always will. So have you even thought about him saying that he should have kissed you while he had the chance?"

"He was dying when he said that Jade so no I haven't exactly bought the wedding invitations."

Jade laughed. "You and Dean are not the match made in heaven that's for sure."

Arandi looked at her sister. "So what you're the only one that can get a Winchester?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it Ari."

"No worries sis. The furthest thing from my mind is any relationship especially Dean Winchester."

"Why especially him?"

"I haven't been in a relationship in over ten years and Dean likes women that are well learned if you get my drift. Dean and I are just friends Jade." She felt such emptiness with those words.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was on the mend thus driving the hospital staff insane. The doctor wanted to keep Dean another few days but Dean was having none of it and made himself a handful.

Sam finally convinced the doctor that if he wanted the hospital in one piece he needed to release Dean.

Dean was far from recovered but Sam figured that his brother would do better at Bobby's. Dean hated hospitals even though he spent more time in them than anyone else Sam knew.

Sam played his cards right though telling Dean he would get him cut loose but only if Dean promised to eight full weeks of recovery time. No hunts no road trips. Just resting and building his strength and health back at Bobby's. Dean had pissed and moaned but finally caved.

Two days instead of a week the doctor said and he would be good to go. Dean semi behaved himself. He waited for Arandi to come back but she didn't. Sam told him that she was resting.

Dean wondered how he had gotten so attached to her company in such a short time. He wanted to talk to her, joke with her. Tell her thank you. 'You treated her like crap Dean what do you expect? Maybe she came to her senses and went on her own.'

The two days dragged.

XXXXXXXXX

The day of Dean's release he was up bright and early pulled off the machines and IV's himself and though it took him longer that he cared to admit, he got dressed.

Sitting on the bed breathless Dean was a little more than annoyed. He hated being weak. This recovery was going to be a bitch in stiletto heels walking on the sand on a rainy night with the winds blowing fifty miles an hour.

Sam walked into the room. "Dude they are not releasing you till like noon."

"All ready to go then." Dean said anxiously. He looked behind Sam.

"She's in the lobby." Sam smirked.

Dean looked at his hands. "This ought to be a fun trip."

"I wanted to talk you Dean about what happened before we leave." Sam's voice, soft as he stared at his brother.

"Sam don't please. It's over and done." Dean moaned.

"I need to get this off my chest Dean. You died." Sam's eyes filled with tears.

Dean huffed. "You say that as if it's a new thing."

"Not many of your near death experiences have been caused by me." Sam persisted.

"Sam it wasn't you, it was me I hid what was wrong and it cost me."

"Arandi was trying to get you help when I pushed you Dean. All of this could have been prevented if I hadn't lost my temper."

"It all turned out fine Sam. We are Winchesters. Death in our lives is just an inconvenience. Nothing more, nothing less. The right sandwich and fried pickle chips with raspberry iced tea and death is good." Dean joked.

"You have to understand Dean that I want you there in my life if works out with Jade I didn't mean for it to seem like that wouldn't include you. It has to include you." Sam wiped the tears from his eyes.

Dean felt a lump in his throat. "Why did you think that I wouldn't want your happiness Sammy?"

"I was thinking crazy. Thinking you would have the same reaction as when I left for Stanford."

"I don't remember stopping that."

"Yeah I know but I am so sorry Dean." Sam pushed.

"All is forgiven in Winchester Land Sammy ok?" Dean said standing up and giving his brother a quick hug that he knew he needed.

Sam smiled as he hugged him back fiercely. "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had taken a nap. The day was dragging by and he wanted out. Sam had left to go pick up Dean's meds and other things that they would need so that they could just head straight to Bobby's.

When the door to his room opened Dean thought it was the doctor with his walking papers, instead Arandi walked into the room.

Dean was glad that the monitors were off because his heart beat faster. "Hey." He smiled at her and still his eyes fell on her brace.

"Hey, Sam is signing the last of the papers. You're almost a free man."

"Free my ass. I leave this prison and I am being transported to the next one." Dean whined.

"Some cheeses with that whine Winchester?"

"Oh back off."

Arandi looked at him seriously. "You still have a time to recover Dean you have to take care of yourself. You are far from good, about a couple of thousand miles north of good."

"I'm fine Arandi." Dean huffed.

"And I'm Angelina Jolie do you really want to go there?"

"I have not only gone there but I have unpacked and settled in nicely. I am fluent in sarcasm."

"I'm fluent in bitch speak and we can do this all day."

"I am good ok."

"Do you feel hot?" Arandi asked seriously.

"I feel just fine." Dean answered confused.

"I could swear your pants are on fire." Arandi smirked. She was rewarded with Dean's million watt smile which she returned.

Dean stood up and got closer to her trying his best to stand straight and not wobble. "I am really sorry for the other day. I just well…." He dropped his eyes to her brace. "I felt messed up for being the cause of that but since you have forgiven me so easily then I'll let it go." He looked back in her eyes.

"Good cuz I thought I was going to have beat it into you." Arandi grinned.

"Thank you also for you know the nightmare thing." Dean suddenly felt nervous. He was doubly glad that the monitors were gone when she gently kissed him on the edge of his lips.

"You're welcome." She stared in his eyes for a minute and added. "That's what friends are for."

Dean swallowed hard. He pulled her into a hug only so she couldn't' see his face. It was exactly what he had wanted. Friends, so why did he feel like he just lost his best one?

He had the mask back in place as she returned the hug. "Promise me that you are going to be good." She asked as she pulled out of his arms.

He smiled and winked at her.

"God help us all." She mumbled.

XXXXXXXX

Dean sat alone in the room again. Arandi and Jade were waiting downstairs by the car at the entrance while Sam went to get a wheel chair.

He still had to find out where this thing with Sam and Jade was going to take them and if Arandi even planned to stay. He stood up a little too fast and the room began to spin. He dropped back to sit on the bed angry that he couldn't heal faster, angry that he might have to face Sam's happiness alone.

Sam walked in with the wheel chair and instantly noticed Dean's change of mood. "You alright bro?"

"Just get me out of here Sam will you?"

Finally in the rental car Dean felt sad that he didn't even have the reassuring feel of the leather of his baby to comfort him. He had to sit in the backseat with Arandi to be comfortable.

"Get some rest Dean."

"All I have done is sleep Sam. It's the last thing I want to do." He yawned and he was out before they even hit the city limits with his head on Arandi's lap.

TBC

XXXXXXXXX

You didn't think it would be that easy did you?

Next chapter Arandi tells the story of why the sisters became hunters.

Thanks for reading!


	20. ONCE UPON A REMINGTON

Disclaimer: No profit no gain from the pain I cause the Winchesters.

Alright Dean will be recovering a Bobby's. Letting you know that I redecorated Bobby's house. It is what I thought fit the story. It's still Singer salvage and all that I just added some rooms. At least I think I did.

Also in the chapters that involve travel please be patient with me. I get lost in my own driveway. I have the world's worst sense of direction so if I get directions wrong or mileage forgive me. Thank you!

ONCE UPON A REMINGTON

Dean felt embarrassed when they arrived at Bobby's, he had slept the entire trip and with his head on Arandi's lap.

"Sorry." He mumbled rubbing his eyes.

Arandi smiled at him. "Hey if it was a problem you would be the first to know, trust me." She had dozed off for the majority of the trip herself.

Bobby came out to meet them and help them get their stuff out of the car. He looked on curiously as Sam and Jade acted like an obvious couple and he turned to Dean and Arandi. He noticed Dean looking at her when she wasn't looking and then her doing the same to Dean. Bobby looked at Sam who only shrugged.

They got settled in and started talking about what to have for dinner. Which take out place to hit first?

"Bobby, do you mind if we use your kitchen?" Arandi asked.

"No help yourself." Bobby offered.

"Well then no take out, Jade and I will cook dinner."

Sam and Jade went to the store to get the groceries and within a couple of hours the men were pleasantly surprised to discover that these ladies on top of everything else could cook up a storm.

Dean's ultimate delight when Arandi baked a couple of apple pies from scratch. 'She bakes pies.' He grumbled to himself. Then he proceeded to eat almost an entire one on his own, giving Arandi a goofy grin.

"This is so good." He told her around a mouthful of pie.

She grinned back. "Eat up, growing boys need their pie."

Sam and Bobby laughed. Dean blushed.

"I was talking about all of you." Arandi stated.

XXXXXXXXXX

The first week dragged by and Dean was already losing his mind. He still had seven to go and he was pretty sure things were going to get ugly if he didn't find something to occupy his mind and restlessness.

They were eating well that was for sure. Nothing but home cooking and it was the best food they had eaten in years.

Arandi seemed to have decided to stick around but that didn't mean it was permanent. She was probably just hanging around to make sure things were alright with Jade and Sam. Things were going great on that front. They were already sharing a room and seemed to grow closer by the day.

Dean was happy for Sam even though the constant barrage of romance could get a tad bit annoying. Dean watched Arandi watching and she was happy for her sister, but Dean would see her far away looks.

Dean's frustrations were running rampant because to him the healing process was taking way too long. He couldn't walk very far before he would lose his breath. His body seemed to protest everything that he did and he slept so much that it pissed him off. Then even after hours of sleep he felt tired. His ribs still hurt. This helpless feeling was really getting him down.

Sam didn't help matters at all by having turned into the mother of hen from hell. He didn't let Dean do anything that he deemed strenuous. Wouldn't let Dean go outside because it was too cold and his condition he could easily get pneumonia. Dean dared not wince in front of him because he would be ready to rush him back to the hospital.

Dean's temper could only handle so much of this treatment. He had to keep reminding himself that Sam blamed himself for Dean being down and this was his way of making up for it, but had to draw the line somewhere.

A couple of days later after a huge breakfast Dean noticed that Arandi had taken off the brace and had her hand wrapped. She was in her usual jeans and t-shirt but Dean saw her slipping on a hoodie. She was going outside and the hell if Dean wasn't tagging along.

"Please take me with you." He begged. "I am not one to beg well there was that one time with the warm pancake syrup… but anyway if I don't get out I am going to lose it."

Arandi looked at him as she put her hair in a ponytail. "I'm just going to the garage to work on a car. I asked Bobby for something that I can use as a distraction. I don't mind at all if you tag along."

"Thank you!" Dean said as he shuffled after her.

"Dean?" Sam voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Sam I am just going to the garage with Arandi. It's warm in there right Bobby?"

"It should be." Bobby answered from his desk.

Sam eyed him for a second then disappeared. He returned with a hoodie and one of Dean's jackets.

Dean glared at his brother but put both items on slowly. "Happy mom?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. Unable to help himself he licked his thumb and rubbed Dean's cheek.

Dean batted him away frantically. Bobby roared with laughter.

"Very funny Francis." Dean growled as he headed to the garage.

Arandi was already under the hood tinkering.

"Is your hand alright for that?" Dean asked as he pulled a stool in front of where she was standing.

"I had Jade tape it up tight so that I can use my fingers. It doesn't hurt much. I know when to stop dad." She looked at him hinting that he sounded like Sam.

"So you're climbing the wall too huh?" He asked.

"You're giving captain obvious a run for his money." She answered.

He watched her work for about fifteen minutes as they made small talk.  
>"Need some help?" He asked hopeful.<p>

"If you're up to it and Sam doesn't do a Nurse Betty meltdown." She knew Dean was bored and she also knew that Dean was a damn good mechanic. Just by the way he kept the Impala so finally tuned that she purred like a wild tiger, the best mechanic in the world according to Sam.

Dean stayed where he was sitting.

"What are you waiting for grumpy. I am not getting any younger over here."

Dean sighed in relief. "Yeah I know that gray in your hair is creepy."

"Seventy percent of all accidents happen in the home Winchester." She growled.

He gave her a cocky smile. "You wouldn't hurt me I'm too adorable."

They fell into easy conversation as they worked on the car, finally distracted.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later Sam stepped into the garage to find Dean under the car. "Dean you're not supposed to being doing anything strenuous!"

"Sam I'm laying down!" Dean yelled.

"Fine but don't come crying to me when you feel like crap later." Sam stormed away.

"Don't come crying to me when you grow breasts." Dean called out.

Arandi laughed. "He worries a lot about you."

"You think?" Dean said as he stood up. He winced at the soreness of his ribs.

"Maybe we should call it a day." Arandi said looking concerned.

"Not you too." Dean groaned.

"Don't push your recovery Dean sometimes you just end up making it take longer."

Dean eyed her.

"What? You think you're the only with a badge for most hospital stays?"

"Fine we will call it a day but can we stay out here a little longer?" He asked. He really didn't want to go back inside yet.

"Sure be back in a sec." She said heading inside.

Dean opened the passenger side of the car they were working on and sat. Arandi returned a few minutes later. She had snuck them some beer. Sam had enforced the no alcohol rule while Dean was on meds.

"One won't hurt you." She told him as she handed him his favorite beer.

He really liked her mind set. He took the beer gratefully as she slid behind the wheel of the '69 Chevy Nova.

Bobby had come out to check their handy work and had told them that the car was theirs if they got it running. He had junked it.

Dean had decided that he was going to help Arandi get it in perfect running condition and make it hers. This car suited her. He didn't tell her that.

Alone again they sat in the car drinking their beers.

"Was it your dad that taught you to work on cars?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, my dad didn't want his daughters having to depend on anyone for anything. If we broke down in the middle of nowhere he wanted us to be able to know how to get back on the road."

"Jade knows how to work on cars?" Dean laughed. "My brother barely knows how to change the oil."

"She's not as good as I am of course." Arandi bragged.

"You are good I give you that."

"Was there ever any doubt?" She laughed.

"With you Angel never." Dean said looking at her. "Thanks for letting me help. I was about to go nine kinds of crazy."

"Really I figured you more for twelve, thirteen tops." She grinned.

He laughed. "That bad huh?" He decided now was the best time to find out what she had decided to do. "Are you going to stick around with your sister?"

Arandi sighed deeply looking at her beer bottle. "Where else can I go Dean? Jade is all I have left. I couldn't go very far without checking on her every hour on the hour if not sooner. Pathetic huh? Bad ass hunter that I am supposed to be and I can't be without my kid sister."

Dean was so relieved to hear that he would have her to share the romance channel twenty four seven. "If you're pathetic then I am right there with you. I can scream until my throat comes out in pieces. I will never leave Sam not unless he wants me too. I have faced some pretty bad stuff in my life but losing Sam was the worst. I don't ever want to go there again."

They sat in silence for a while letting the revelations sink deep into their souls. How quickly their lives had changed. One day they were hunting as two sisters and two brothers the next thing they knew they had been thrown together.

Winchesters and Remington's hunters extraordinaire.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dean broke the silence. "Your parents were both hunters?" He asked looking at Arandi.

"Yeah they met on a hunt." She laughed at the irony. "They managed a pretty decent family life for over twenty years." She knew that Dean was curious about the Remington life. Now was a good enough time as any to tell the tale. She knew his story and since they would be traveling together he should know hers. He had lost so much in his life too thrust into the hunter's life at four. "I guess you want to know why Jade and I become hunters when most hunters try to keep their kids from that life."

"I am a little curious."

"Alright try to stay awake." She whispered. She had never talked about it, thought about it every day but never talk, it was very painful for her but she would tell it one time.

"Like I said my parents met on a hunt. They were married that same year. The following year my brother was born." Arandi noticed Dean's reaction to learning that she had a brother.

"You have a brother?" He asked quietly.

Arandi stared at the steering wheel. "Had." She swallowed.

Dean looked hard at her. "You don't have to do this."

She thought about taking him up on that, instead she went on. "I came along five years later and Jade four after that. From the minute we could sit up on our own the training began. Not to become hunters but just how to defend ourselves, know about the evil out there in case anything came after us. My parents continued to hunt when needed and left us kids with a Cherokee couple that had taught them a lot about wards and skin walkers and more. We were well protected with them." She paused thinking another deep breath. "I think we managed a happy family life a lot longer than fate intended. My brother Johnny turned sixteen and he pretty much thought like most boys his age that he was indestructible especially since he had all the training in martial arts and everything else. He was out with his girlfriend when they were attacked by vampires." Arandi stopped as her eyes grew damp.

Dean watched her face and her voice dropped. He should have just left things alone. 'Damn it Dean.'

Arandi licked her lips and continued. "They were both turned." Her voice cracked.

Dean reached to put his hand over hers. She turned her tearful eyes to him. "I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispered to her.

"It's not you Dean it's my life and I have kept it trapped inside me all these years. I need to tell it this one time." She turned her sights back to the steering wheel. "My dad had hunted vampires most of his life and this one had escaped him years before after dad had killed most of its nest. He wanted revenge and found it fitting to turn one of Jonathan Remington's children into what he hunted. The bastard called my dad on my brother's phone and my parents ran right into that trap to save Johnny but it was too late, he had already fed." Arandi paused again as the tears slid down her cheeks. "It was a living hell for my parents that very moment, having their son beg them for forgiveness and to end his life."

The lump in Dean's throat made him want to tell her to stop. He had had to face killing Sam once and that had been pure hell.

Arandi's voice barely above a whisper. "My dad did it he killed his only son." She suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe and she jumped out of the car. Dean followed. She leaned back on the hood as he stood in front of her. "He killed his son and then somehow they killed the entire nest."

"I am so sorry." Dean whispered.

Arandi lifted her eyes to him with a sad half-smile. "It doesn't end there Dean. Life would not be that kind." She gathered herself to continue. "My parents were never the same. They put on a great front for their daughters but they couldn't pull the wool over our eyes not even at that age, especially when our training intensified ten-fold. My dad was not satisfied until we were better than our trainers. Even then he expected better. My normal life ended at ten; Jade they sheltered a bit longer. My parents figured we would only survive if we did become hunters, decision made, I guess they were right. I had my first kill when I was twelve, a vampire of course. My parents were obsessed with making vampires extinct. In all this Jade and I still managed a normal school life and after I graduated I wanted to go to college and actually had to fight my parents for the right to go. They wanted me home where they could protect me. I got my way only if I went to college where I could drive back and forth. I was half way through my freshman year and was at my wits end having to deal with the guys whose brain were in their pants. Then I met Shawn. I was walking across campus loaded down with books and notes when someone plowed right into me and everything went flying. There stood Shawn smiling and apologizing for not paying attention where he was going. He helped me pick everything up and then just walked away. No stuttering, no gawking , no showing off. I was intrigued. I saw him again a few days later and he waved. It went on for a few weeks and then he walked up to me one day and told me that he had been intimidated by the stories about me being an ice queen but he didn't see it and he asked me out. I accepted. Within eight months we were engaged and my parents adored him. I told my parents that I would not marry Shawn until he knew the truth about our hunting. My parents agreed for me to tell him sure that he was so in love with me he would accept it." Arandi sighed as more tears spilled down her face. "I never got the chance to tell him. We were on our way back from a party when we were attacked by vampires well I knew what to do and I saw the shock in Shawn's face as I killed these creatures. I let my guard down just a second Shawn was hurt and we were captured and thrown in a basement. I was able to escape with all my training to get help but when I came back for Shawn he was gone. I was frantic. I found him." Arandi choked and started to sob softly.

Dean pulled her into a hug wanting for her to stop torturing herself like this but he knew that she had to finish. "It's ok Angel."

Her face in Dean's chest she went on. "He had been turned Dean and when I told him that my parents could change him back he laughed at me said that I deserved to live in misery for letting this happen to him for not telling him the truth about who I really was. I saw the hatred in his eyes and I knew what he had done. My parents trusted me, they trusted him and he had killed them to get back at me. My parents died because of me, the man who swore to love me and protect me forever." Arandi's breathing hitched as she sobbed.

"It wasn't him anymore Angel." Dean held her tighter. He had no clue that her very own fiancé had been the one to kill her parents. No wonder she shut herself down.

"How can you love someone with all your heart and soul one minute and want them dead the next?" She cried. "He was right though it was my fault and when he went after Jade I lost it. I went over the edge. She was all had left now and I protected her against the only man I have ever loved and I killed him." She pulled out of Dean's arms looking up at him with her tear stained face, her blue eyes bright and sad. "That's why I have not let anyone close in ten years, that's why I am the way I am. With our parents dead Jade and I knew our destiny and I took it only to keep her safe."

"You can't really believe that this is your fault?" Dean asked.

"I should have told him the truth from the beginning if he had walked away oh fucking well at least he'd be alive and my parents would be too."

Dean was about to say something else when Sam opened the door. "Lunch is up guys." Arandi had covered well turning enough where Sam couldn't see her eyes and her mask was in place in seconds.

"We were just about to go inside." Dean said.

Sam closed the door.

It was over just like that. Arandi was behind her wall again as she looked at him. "Angel?"

"We better get inside before Samzilla strikes down Tokyo." She said walking past him. She stopped and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for letting me vent."

"That's what friends are for." He said kissing her back on the forehead.

She kept walking as Dean followed snickering. "Samzilla?" That was just too funny.

XXXXXXXXXXX

There the Remington tale is told.

So who thinks that Dean and Arandi should be a couple?


	21. THE FORTRESS OF DEANITUDE

THE FORTRESS OF DEANITUDE

Inside the house Dean and Arandi washed up and ate the chicken salad sandwiches that Jade had made.

Arandi ate half of one then excused herself to go upstairs. Dean knew she needed some alone time. He sat at the table eating slowly as he thought about what she had said to him.

"Arandi looked upset." Jade suddenly wondered.

Dean didn't think that he needed to lie or cover up. "She told me about why you two became hunters."

Jade looked unsure. "How much did she tell you?"

"Everything. I think." Dean shrugged. "Johnny, your parents, Shawn."

"She told you about Shawn? She talked about Shawn?" Jade asked in amazement. "She barely has said two words about him to anyone including me."

"She said that she wanted me to know why she was the way she was since we are going to be traveling together."

Jade stared at Dean. "I don't know how you did it but she really needed to get that off her chest years ago."

"Have you?"

"It was tough for me Dean but not like for her. It was her fiancé that did the killing. I grieved our parent's death for a long time. Arandi just shut herself down and trained like you wouldn't believe. You haven't even seen half the things my sister can do. Just be glad she's one of us and not one of the bad guys." Jade shuddered.

Dean didn't feel hungry anymore. He hated to admit it but he was tired and wouldn't mind a nap. He knew admitting that out loud would set Samantha into an 'I told you so' tirade. He was just going to saunter upstairs and fall asleep. That was the plan anyway.

"Dean?" Sam started. "I stumbled on a hunt a few towns away and I thought…"

"No! Absolutely not!" Dean hollered before Sam could finish.

"I'm not asking permission Dean." Sam answered annoyed.

"We are supposed to hunt together, no ifs ands or buts, got me?" Dean went on standing up from the table.

"When are you going to stop treating me like I'm six?" Sam growled.

"When you stop acting like you're four!" Dean yelled. He didn't like the sparkles that started at the edge of his vision.

"Dean I have hunted without you before."

"Yeah and if I remember correctly I was dead at the time. Whether you like it or not I'm here and we hunt together."

"That's low even for you Dean. You know damn well your death was the worst time of my life. But I did learn to take care of myself."

"I am supposed to watch your back." Dean persisted.

"You and your damn double standard Dean, because if it was the other way around you would already be gone! What the hell Dean you insist that you have to protect me hell you set the example but when I try to do the same for you you say that I'm delusional!" Sam was hollering now. Letting frustration get the best of him.

Bobby looked on thinking to himself wasn't this why they were here in the first place? That damn Winchester temper.

"You're not supposed to protect me. It has always been the other way around." Dean pressed. His chest was feeling tight and the tiredness he felt wasn't helping. "Always will be."

"So I'm just supposed to sit back and watch you protect me and pretend that you don't matter. Let you die again as long as I'm safe? Then who protects me when you're gone?"

"I find a way I always do." Dean said tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose. "I will give my life for you every day of the week ten times on Sunday."

"Dean it needs to be both ways."

"Sam how do I make you understand that I can't change who I am when it comes to you. I practically raised you. I changed your diapers, I helped you take your first steps and my name was the first word you said. I was there for every illness every tear every everything and you expect me to just stop being who I have been for damn near my whole life?" Dean stared hard at his brother seeing the simmering anger in his eyes. He dropped his eyes to his hands. He felt like crap now and he wanted to get out the room. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Do whatever you want Sam. You're right I can't stop you. Whatever happens happens." He whispered.

Sam's sails lost their wind the second he saw Dean's dejected look. His brother looked so tired and Sam suddenly wondered why he had even started this conversation when he knew how it would end.

"If I lose you again….?" Dean didn't finish. He turned to walk out of the room.

"I can't lose you either Dean." Sam called out behind him.

Dean stopped and looked at his brother. He had no more words. He nodded and continued to walk. His chest was tight and his head swam. He wanted to be better but his body had taken its toll. He wasn't sure how he made it up the stairs but he did getting against the wall to make sure he didn't go rolling down the stairs. He heard the front door open and close and he thought for sure that Sam was going to leave on this hunt.

He couldn't breathe and the door to his room looked miles away. He staggered a few steps before he started to fall. He tried hard to breathe as his heart thudded in his chest. His hands tingled and his head ached.

He heard a door open and he heard Arandi calling to him. He saw her above him for a second before he closed his eyes and let the darkness take control.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi knew that her sister had sensed her mood when she came in from the garage with Dean. She had had enough revelations today and just wanted to be alone. She locked herself in the room Bobby deemed hers. She threw herself on the bed and cried let every emotion she had held in check in front of Dean make its way out. She had almost fallen asleep when she heard Dean and Sam shouting. Apparently Sam had not learned his lesson and the mother hen who didn't want anything happening to big brother was the one pushing him to get upset enough that he could actually relapse. Arandi was tempted to go see what the hell was going on but she waited. It died down and then she heard the heavy footsteps on the stairs. She heard Dean's heavy sigh as he slumped against the wall. She got up to check on him and opened the door in time to see Dean sliding down the wall and onto his side.

Arandi ran to his side and called to him. He was struggling to breathe. He looked at her for just a second before he went still his lips tinged blue.

"Breathe damn it!" She yelled smacking Dean hard across the face and he sucked in air from the impact and stayed still. But he had started to breathe again.

"Sam!" She yelled.

Sam came tearing up the stairs panic in his eyes when he saw Dean unconscious on the floor. "What happened?" He asked as dropped by his brother.

"I think he was having a panic attack." Arandi said holding Dean's head in her lap. "I had to slap him to get him to take a breath."

Sam checked Dean over and was satisfied that Arandi was right. Bobby and Jade had joined them by then.

"Let's get him to his bed." Bobby said helping Sam carry Dean to his room.

Sam took off his boots and pulled off the hoodie but left him in his jeans and t-shirt, pulling a cover over his brother. Dean opened his eyes slightly and looked at Sam for a brief moment before closing them again.

Sam sat beside him feeling guilt rake its claws through his heart. 'What the hell were you thinking?' He thought as he lightly patted Dean's hair down. He could feel Arandi's eyes drilling into him. "I know I suck as a brother." He said heavily rolling his eyes toward her. "But he can be so stubborn."

"Yeah I noticed that about Mr. Kettle, Mr. Pot." Arandi rubbed sarcastically.

Bobby snickered. "She's got you there Sam."

Sam smiled and nodded. Nothing that he could deny that was for sure.

Bobby looked Dean over, feeling that familiar tug that he always felt when he thought his boys were getting an unfair shake. He ran his hand over Dean's head remembering the too many times he had done that in the past to a sleeping sick or hurt Dean.

"Sam you know that I have been in your life since you were both knee-high to a grasshopper. Trust me when I tell you that Dean has sacrificed more than you think you know." Bobby's gruff voice low. "Sometimes you're blinded to that Sam. Once you had nothing but utter devotion to your brother. Dean took it hard when you stopped but you never saw that. You have missed a lot of truth. Dean's first reaction has and always will be to eliminate any danger to you not himself. He has never learned to fight for himself. All his life he has fought for everyone else but especially you Sam. When you died Dean died right along with you, he was here on earth going through the motions but he was an empty shell mourning his brother. The brother he swore to protect at all costs. As long as Dean lives Sam you are his life and he will die to save you."

Sam's eyes were full of unshed tears as he stared at his sleeping brother. His brother, his best friend, the only reason that he was here able to make the life that he was fighting for so hard.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dean slept for hours and Sam had checked on him more than once, finally trying to rouse him so that he could eat dinner.

Dean had opened his eyes to look at his brother, feeling as if he had hardly slept at all.

Sam saw Dean's eyes blood shot and tired. "Hey time for dinner dude. Arandi made pie." He smiled.

"I'm not hungry Sam." Dean's gravelly voice sluggish.

"Dean you need to eat bro."

"I will, promise." Dean said already closing his eyes.

Sam sighed loudly but decided not to push it. Dean had been eating well so he wasn't too worried. He left the room.

Dean opened his eyes and stared at the door. He just didn't feel like getting up and facing anything or anyone right now and he really wasn't hungry. He was so tired and it bothered him so much but what could he do his body wanted this so for once he was giving in to it." Rest you want rest you shall receive." He mumbled to himself and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam checked on him again and this time Dean was pretending to be asleep. He had been awake for a while just lying there thinking about what had happened with Sam. Dean hated for Sam to go all protective on him so why did it bother him when Sam didn't like being protected. Sam was a grown man. 'Over grown actually.' Dean thought with a smile.

He heard the door opening again and closed his eyes. He had his back to the door. He felt the bed shift and knew instantly that it wasn't Sam or Bobby.

"You're going to pretend to be asleep for me too?" Arandi asked.

"I am not pretending. I am sleep talking." Dean grumbled.

"Careful people tell the truth when they sleep talk."

"Did you save me some pie?"

"A whole one just for you." Arandi said as she smoothed down his sheets behind him.

He turned over slowly. "Is that your way of making up for slapping me?" He said as he looked straight at her with his green gaze.

"Hey I damn near broke my other hand slapping you Winchester. You're not exactly fluffy. Well outside of what's in your brain anyway." She smiled at him.

"You leave my fluff alone." He humphed. "You pack quite a whollop lady." He rubbed his cheek.

"Next time I'll just let you turn blue Papa Smurf." She paused then added. "Sorry you just kind of freaked me out."

"S'fine. I am tougher than I look. I found it strangely erotic." He grinned wickedly.

"You would. So are you doing ok?"

"This recovery so sucks ass." He groaned. "My lungs feel like I smoked a carton every hour today."

"Well if you had stayed in the hospital like you were supposed to they would have fixed that right up."

"With what Drano?"

"A nebulizer silly boy."

"What is it with you calling me boy?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have this fantasy." She smiled.

"Well far be it from me to interfere with said fantasy." Dean smiled back, looking at her sitting so close to him he felt flushed. "Nebulizer huh?"

"Look rest a couple of days more then I will help you build your endurance back up so that you will be good as new and better." She patted his arm.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked huskily.

She smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She leaned over kissed him on the cheek and got up off the bed. "See you in the morning sunshine." And she was gone.

Dean stared at the ceiling. Arandi Remington truly was a force to be reckoned with and he didn't mind one bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

True to her word after Dean had rested up another two days and they had worked a little longer on the car. She pulled him out of bed early and told him to dress comfortable but warm.

Arandi had put a battle with Sam who insisted that Dean needed more rest and she insisted that he needed to slowly build himself back up. She finally had to compromise with him telling him that if Dean started to feel bad in anyway then Sam could have his way.

The first day all they did was walk as far as Dean could manage which to his short fuse wasn't far at all. He moped the rest of the day. The next day they went a little further and so on and so on. By the end of the third week they had started jogging and before Dean knew it he felt fantastic and could run miles without losing his breath. Arandi was an awesome trainer. He hadn't felt this good in a long time.

That was their routine. Exercise in the mornings and working on the car in the afternoon then the five of them doing something together for the evening. It was good but they all had the same foreboding thought in the back of their minds. 'How long would it last?'

Dean was feeling the cabin fever closing in on him. He had been in one place a lot longer than he could handle most of the time. Arandi had made it tolerable for the most part but even she couldn't keep him from feeling caged up.

His moods started to get foul and he was biting people's heads off. He knew it was bad when he got mad at Arandi one morning and yelled at her for taking of the brace.

She had looked at him calmly. "You're supposed to take it off when you're healed." And walked away leaving him feeling like an ass. Cabin fever had never eaten him like this.

It wasn't until later when he had apologized to Arandi for going off on her like he had and she had forgiven him like always and hugged him that it dawned on him that cabin fever wasn't the problem. Arandi's warm touch and the fantastic way she smelled made him realize the problem. He hadn't been with a woman in a long time and his body was beginning to protest.

The kicker was having this beautiful woman within his reach and he couldn't touch her and his days of bar pick-ups were long gone.

They had the Nova running like a dream. There was no such thing as junked in Dean's hands.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean was standing in the bathroom slowly taking his clothes off to shower. He had gotten up hours before everyone to surprise Arandi. He had painted the car black and silver while everyone else slept and before they went out on their run he had handed her the keys. She squealed in delight when she laid eyes on freshly painted car and had thrown her arms around Dean and kissed him full on the lips which completely threw him off guard. She had no idea what she had started his mind said no but his body said oh yeah.

He looked her over as she fawned over her car. Her running pants snug. Her hair up and her damn soul searing eyes, Dean had gulped and then they gone out and ran. He ran himself to the bone hoping to put the desire he felt at bay. He would shoot himself in the foot before he ever used Arandi like that.

Didn't stop what his body deemed necessary. What the hell was he supposed to do? Things had only gotten worse when he had challenged her to a race and they had taken off full blast. Neck and neck until she winked at him and easily pulled ahead of him, he had sped up loving the exhilaration. He had not expected her to stop suddenly and couldn't stop himself when he plowed right into her like a runaway locomotive actually lifting her off her feet and knocking her to the ground so hard she actually blacked out for a couple of seconds and he had freaked out thinking that he had hurt her again. He got about the same impact in return when he realized that he was lying on top of her inches from her face and well what else does lying on top of her imply.

So here he was in the bathroom after they came back and he had made sure that she was ok and she was probably showering too and damn it why did he think about that now? He was about to take the coldest shower ever. He stood in front of the mirror surveying himself and how in just a few short weeks she had helped get his muscle tone back. He had a six pack and that made him smile. Now he would have two six packs with him at all times.

He was full on fit and he felt it. He stepped into the shower and let the cold water fall over him as he shuddered but it felt good at the same time almost as if he was getting rid of a fever. The water washed over his muscles as he washed his hair and then slowly washed his entire body with a wash cloth and soap. Once done he turned the water off and stood once again in front of the mirror watching the water drops slide down his toned body. His skin was so cold but he felt better.

A little over a week to go before his prison sentence ended.

He should have known better.

TBC

XXXXXXXXX

A little angst but mostly I didn't hurt anyone too much. Of course I had to throw in some naked and showering Dean for those of you who like that stuff. (As if I don't.)

Thanks for reading!


	22. IN THE HEAT OF THE NIGHT

Disclaimer: If they were mine I could die happy.

I sure would appreciate some reviews since so many people are reading. Thank you!

Things get a little hotter between Dean and Arandi, sort of. You have been warned.

There is cussing also because there is no way in hell you can be Dean and Sam Winchester and not cuss. I would have a mouth a sailor would be proud of if I ran into half the problems they do.

IN THE HEAT OF THE NIGHT

The next morning Dean waited for Arandi in the hall way. She was always up and ready before him when it came time to go running. She loved to run in the early morning crisp cold air. She said it burned her lungs but they felt stronger.

Fifteen minutes later still no Arandi. Dean knocked on her door. He worried when he got no answer. He pushed the door open slowly and was surprised that she was still under her covers. "Well look who isn't getting the worm today?" He called out to her.

She moved under the covers but didn't come out. "Sorry Dean not feeling up to it today." She said tiredly.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"You do realize that I am a woman right?"

"What? Well that explains a lot." He panned. In his mind he thought. 'God do I know you're a woman.' "You lost me."

"Dude really? Woman monthly exorcism alert." She groaned

"Oh gotcha." Dean suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He never dealt with this shit much.

"Guess you have to run alone, or take Sam." She mumbled still under the covers.

"Sam isn't as cute as you. Ok then I guess I stay in too." Dean said. He didn't want to run alone. "Anything I can do for you?'

"Shoot me." She groaned.

He laughed. "It's really that bad?"

She finally pulled the covers off her face and glared at him.

"Christo." He mumbled. "Alright then see you downstairs in a few for breakfast. My treat."

"Not making me feel better."

"Bitchy and a comedian, great combo." He snickered, catching the pillow before it hit his face.

"Leave while I still have some mercy left." She growled.

He laughed and threw his hands in the air. "I surrender." He moved towards the door. "I'll be waiting."

He walked out the door closing it behind him, thinking that they could still go out and do something outdoors if not run. Shooting practice came to mind but Arandi with a gun might not be such a good idea but something. He opened the door again. "Hey why don't we….." He stopped cold.

Arandi was half way off the bed holding her stomach. She looked up at him. He felt anger and annoyance all at once. The t-shirt she wore was up and he could see the deep dark bruising on her side and down to her hip.

"It's not that time of the month is it?" He whispered harshly.

Arandi sighed. "It will be soon."

He stared knowing damn well that all that damage was caused when he had plowed into her the day before and she had tried to hide it from him. "What else are you covering?" He stepped toward her.

She stared at him. "Don't you ever get tired of wearing the guilt belt?"

"World heavy weight champion. Now answer my question."

"I am f…." She stopped as his green, glare ripped into her. She pulled back the cover still covering her right leg. His eyes drifted down to her bandaged knee. Swollen and bruised. "It's not as bad as it looks." She muttered.

Dean stared and took a deep breath. "It has to hurt."

"Not as much as watching you stab yourself with that damn guilt sword over and over." She pushed, taking his hand and pulling him to sit beside her. "I am going to live through this one too Dean. That which doesn't kill you and all that."

"Stick around me much longer and it could." He murmured. He reached to touch her knee and stopped. He got up from the bed and fluffed the pillows against the headboard. He didn't have to say a word to her as she scooted herself back.

"I'll be right back." He said gruffly.

Arandi sat a little impatient while he was gone. He came back with ice packs more bandages and meds. "Jade is bringing you breakfast in a few minutes then you can take some meds."

"You had to tell my sister traitor." She hissed.

"Like she wouldn't notice you hobbling around like an old lady." He growled sitting beside her. He unwrapped her knee and iced it down. "Like I wouldn't have noticed."

"I had a plan." She grinned trying to defuse his temper.

Dean glared at her. "Yeah blaming it on your monthly visitor so I would steer clear."

"I almost had you too." She huffed. "You can be mad all you want. I am the one who parked my ass on the tracks of the oncoming train. Nice caboose by the way." She smiled her biggest smile.

Dean sighed and smiled. God she was good. "It's impossible to stay mad at you."

"I know the feeling."

Jade walked in then with a tray eyebrow raised. "I told you couldn't handle dancing with the stars."

"I could beat you any day." Arandi narrowed her eyes.

"Except today." Jade sing songed out of the room

Jade had brought enough food for both of them so they had bacon and eggs and waffles.

Dean handed her some pills.

"I don't want to take meds." She pouted.

"I am not above holding you down." Dean half-smiled.

She lifted an eyebrow almost as if the thought intrigued her, then she reached for the pills. She took them and he bandaged her knee back up. She started feeling sleepy. He helped her lie down on her back and covered her up.

Arandi smiled sleepily at him. "See all better."

Dean smiled because she was goofy as hell right now. "I'm sure you are Tinker Bell."

"Clap your hands if you believe." She giggled. Then she frowned. "Dean?"

"Yeah."

"You're not mad at me are you?" She slurred her eyes drooping, slight pout on her lips.

"No Angel I'm not mad at you." He grinned, shaking his head.' One pill for her next time.'

"Dean?"

"Hmmm?" Dean covered his laugh.

"It's nice to have a friend like you." She gave him a goofy grin. "You talk to me and you listen."

"You do the same for me." He sighed.

"Dean?"

"Yes."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Anything you want Angel." He grinned wider. Goofy was a good look on her.

She pulled on his collar and he leaned in thinking that she was going to whisper in his ear. Instead she put her hands behind his head and kissed him, really kissed him and Dean didn't fight it. He kissed her back feeling like a total perv taking advantage of Arandi when she was higher than a kite. She did start it he argued with himself. God her lips were golden.

"What the fuck Dean?" He scolded himself and pulled back. She looked at him completely zoned.

"You won't tell right?" She murmured softly and her head fell to the side before she could hear his answer.

"I'm not telling a soul." He mumbled to himself. He brushed her hair away from her eyes and she smiled in her sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean made his way downstairs and decided to work on the Impala. They would be leaving in a few days so he might as well have her ready to roar. Bobby had fixed the dents and the headlight before Dean had seen the damage. He needed his mind somewhere else after what happened with Arandi. He kept scolding himself. He had to stop thinking about Arandi like that, it wouldn't work and he couldn't hurt her like that no matter what. He was no good for a relationship and she deserved better than a one night stand.

Yet his mind kept drifting to her kiss. She had not kissed anyone in ten years. Dean felt the frustration building up inside him and he threw the wrench he had been using across the garage. "How the fuck is my life fair?" He roared to the empty room. He slipped out the door and started running. He ran for miles until he was finally breathless and turned back and ran all the way. He could hardly feel his legs when he got back to Bobby's but it was what he needed. He waited outside until he could breathe normally and then started inside. He looked at his baby and thought 'As much as I love my car it's too bad she can't help me in the blue balls department.'

He got by Sam and Jade and headed to take a shower. Nice and cold but that wasn't working for him today. His misery heightened. He checked on Arandi. She was still asleep and part of him wished he hadn't given her the pills so she never would have kissed him.

He sat with her till she woke up and then helped her downstairs for dinner. She didn't remember anything he could tell the minute she looked at him with the same look she always did. He felt like crap. Hell if didn't get laid soon Bobby was going to start looking good. That made him shiver, he was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. He needed it but he didn't really want it if that made any sense.

Jade had made spaghetti and meatballs and they were to die for. But Dean had no appetite. He picked at his food and sat quietly while everyone else talked.

"Dean you alright?" Arandi asked next to him.

'Just need to get laid.' He thought. "I'm tired." He told her. "I think that I am going to bed."

Dean knew Sam would start to worry but he really couldn't help how he felt and this was something he didn't want to share. He just wanted to shut down and pray tomorrow would be better. He had barely touched his food as he excused himself. He felt all eyes on him as he left the kitchen. He headed to his room and took another cold shower and then buried himself under his covers. He knew at the moment Sam was freaking wondering if he was sick or something because Dean didn't go to bed at eight unless something was wrong. He knew Sam would be checking on him any minute so he got comfortable and closed his eyes. Sure enough he heard his door open and Sam walked in quietly. Dean faked asleep because how do you tell your little brother that you're horny and not sound like a slash fan.

Sam felt his forehead for fever and tucked him in snugger. Ran his fingers once through Dean's hair murmuring, "What's up with you bro?" He stood in the room a little bit longer before he sighed heavily and walked out.

Dean hated worrying Sam but this was not anything he could share. Sam had Jade he wouldn't understand.

It was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean tossed and turned and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't fall asleep.

Sam checked on him once more and then headed to bed.

Dean was half tempted to take some of the pills he had given Arandi earlier but he never took meds unless he had too. He sat on the edge of the bed and listened. He couldn't hear anything so he headed into the hallway and listened again. It was after midnight so everyone had to be in bed. He figured he'd go downstairs and score some left overs.

He was more than surprised to find Arandi wrapped in a blanket watching TV in the dark.

"Couldn't sleep either?" She asked making room for him next to her on the sofa.

Dean didn't want to be that close to her. No correction he didn't need to be that close to her. He bit the bullet and sat.

"Are you hungry? I was about to warm up some spaghetti and pie for me I can get you some too." She stood up letting the blanket fall on the sofa.

She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Her knee was still bandaged but she barely limped. "I told you that it wasn't as bad as it looked."

"I could eat." He said doing his best not to stare at her bare legs. He got up to help her carry the food after it was hot and he got the drinks. So they could still watch TV they sat on the floor and pulled the coffee table close to them.

Dean was pleasantly surprised that Arandi was watching Godzilla VS Mothra, one of his favorite movies.

"You like this movie?" He asked her.

"One of my favorites."

"So what's your favorite television show ever?"

"The X-Files." She answered immediately.

Dean smiled. "You are like the coolest chick ever."

"Thanks I think." She looked at him sideways.

She was sitting almost shoulder to shoulder with him. He glanced at her more than once. Her leg was flush with his and he was glad to be wearing pajama pants.

"My butt's going to sleep." She threw out randomly as she scooted back onto the sofa. She put her hand on Dean's shoulder to push herself up. "My God Dean no wonder you can't sleep. You are so damn tense."

The next thing Dean knew Arandi was sitting behind him on the sofa and her hands were working his shoulders. Her hands moved expertly. He could feel the tension ebbing away and he was getting sleepy.

"What's wrong Dean?" She asked her voice laced with concern.

He almost laughed. 'Oh I'm horny as hell and I have a beautiful woman running her hands on me that I can't be with. All is well.' He thought. "Cabin fever." He said out loud.

She had him almost completely relaxed as he closed his eyes and leaned forward a little. "Is there anything you can't do?" He murmured sleepily.

Dean nearly came out of his skin when he felt Arandi's hands move to his chest and she pulled him back against her. His eyes flew open when he felt her tender hot kiss on his neck.

"Angel what are doing?" He rushed out.

"I can't help myself." She breathed in his ear. "All the work I did on you I just want to feel my handy work." She kissed behind his ear and he thought. 'This can't be happening. I want it to be happening but it just can't be.' He gasped when her hands went lower onto his belly and circled his skin in way that made him tingle all over.

"Arandi … we can't…you….me….." 'My God that feels so good.' His mind screamed. "No wait Angel." He turned around and got on his knees if front of her grabbing her hands. "Arandi we can't let this happen. I would hate myself if you regretted it."

"I don't think I would regret anything." She whispered as she dropped her eyes to the bulge in his pants.

Dean flushed. His body had responded exactly as it should but his mind still screamed 'don't do this.' "Arandi please."

"I thought you only begged with warm pancake syrup?" She leaned her forehead into his.

He let out something that was supposed to be a laugh.

"Dean we both need this." She kissed the edge of his lips and down to his neck. He closed his eyes as his body shook from wanting her so bad. He snapped back up.

"Arandi stop! Your friendship means more to me than this, ok? I can't lose you like that I won't." He breathed hard.

Arandi looked at him as if she was barely hearing him. She sat back on the sofa pulling her hands onto her lap. "I'm sorry." She whispered dejectedly staring at her hands.

Dean stared at her. The look on her face broke his heart. "Don't look like that." He said softly still kneeling in front of her.

"I just made a fool of myself how am I supposed to look?" She said brokenly without looking at him. She stood up and walked past him as he stood up. "I'll see you in the morning." She murmured.

He grabbed her arm. He gently lifted her chin to make her look in his eyes. "You did not make a fool of yourself. You hear me? My God Angel don't you get it I want you so bad I can taste it but not at the risk of losing your friendship."

She turned away. "You wouldn't lose my friendship over this but I get it Dean I get it. I won't ever touch you like that again."

Dean felt as if he's just been kicked where he's already hurting as she pulled away from him and headed to the garage door. He stands where he is thinking that if anyone just made a fool out of themselves it's him. He was going to lose her anyway wasn't he because what kind of idiot rejects someone like Arandi and she had wanted him when she could have just about anyone?

She turned to look at him one last time as she closed the garage door behind her and that was all it took. He couldn't take that look; he couldn't handle being the cause of that look. Every inch of will power he had left melted with that look and he bound through the garage door.

She was sitting on the trunk of her Nova, her head in her hands. He stepped up to her and pulled her to the edge lifting her head. Her eyes were bright and lost.

"I didn't mean to hurt you like that." He breathed and kissed her. He wouldn't have been surprised at all if she had knocked him on his ass but she responded hungrily.

She kissed down his neck and he closed his eyes leaning his head back relishing the feel of her lips on his cool skin. The garage was freezing but they barely felt it. He kissed her neck pulling her closer to him on the trunk. He kissed all down her neck and really hated her t-shirt when it got in the way of his going further. He worked his way back up to her lips and she moaned softly.

'I wanted to hear more of those for damn sure.' He thought.

She slid off the car and turned him with his back to car now. She yanked his shirt off in one swift motion and tossed it aside. She kissed her way down his chest and stomach stopping just at the edge of his pants.

'Damn fucking pants!' His mind screamed. The room did a little spin. He smiled and let a groan out. 'Dizzy from passion? Who knew?' He pulled her close wrapping her hair in fingers and kissed her as she leaned against him. Her hands magic on his skin.

He pulled away from her smiling down at her, running his fingers over her lips. He took her hand and started to walk into the house. In the kitchen he kissed her some more and lifted her into his arms to carry her up the stairs. He went as quietly as he could. He could imagine the explaining they would have to do to be seen the way they were right now.

Making it to his room, he set her down and closed and locked the door. He grabbed her pushed her into the wall and kissed her. No more obstacles he literally ripped the t-shirt off of her. "It was possessed." He mumbled to her. She laughed softly repeating the process from the garage but she didn't let the pants stop her this time.

Dean thought he was going pass out from needing her so much and had no idea why they were prolonging the actual act. 'Maybe because everything she is doing to me is so damn delicious.' He thought.

She kissed him and then leaned whispered in his ear. "I want you, I need you please."

His knees nearly buckled such little words such big impact. "Yes ma'am." He said lifting her up and placing her on the bed. He lay on top of her kissing her rubbing against her. In record time he pulled her shorts off and his own pants without moving away from her as she smiled up at him now completely naked and her beautiful firm hot body as his playground. And play he did until she was moaning his name and gasping in passionate need of him, the way she said his name absolutely golden to him.

Four things were certain in Dean's mind. He was going to do everything in his power to make her moan his name. He was going to make sure that she did not regret this night. He was going to make sure that she felt him for days. Most of all he was going to make sure that no other man would ever compare to him.

He kissed down her body and gently separated her legs with his knee and dropped snuggly between her legs. His hardness pushed against her thigh and he felt her shudder, her beautiful blue eyes stared into his with complete trust and need.

Dean knew she hadn't been with anyone in a long time but still as he entered her, the tightness he felt overwhelmed him, passion over took them and they moved perfectly together. Arandi dug her nails into his back and arched her body off the bed. She moaned his name in his ear as he brought her to her first climax.

She lay panting beneath him as he smiled and kissed her. He whispered. "I'm not done with you yet Angel."

She smiled dreamily at him as he continued to make love to her. He made sure that every inch of her body was invited to this party. He laced his fingers through hers over her head as they rocked. His name slipped from her wet lips and she threw her head from side to side, her eyes rolled and her body shuddered as he brought her to her second orgasm. Arandi lay breathless. And he felt like the king of the world.

If being with Arandi was this good there was no way in hell it was going to be a onetime thing. He doubted that Arandi would offer any arguments.

Arandi wrapped herself around him pushing him further. He could feel his own climax building and he found himself saying her name. She whispered his over and over and he wondered if she knew how intoxicating that was to him. He held her tight when his own climax hit him so hard that he thought he would never get his eyes back right. She joined him arching against him and he shuddered as wave after delicious wave of ecstasy rolled through him and he moaned louder than he intended.

Before he could even catch his breath, there was a knock at the door and it started to open. 'I locked it.' He thought and looked at Arandi. He gasped. "What the hell?"

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I will be tucked away in my panic room. You will understand soon.

Next chapter the hunters are back in action and lots of angst and pain.


	23. IF YOU BLEED IT THEY WILL COME

Disclaimer: Dean and Sam do not belong to me. I do enjoy playing hunter with them though.

Yes I went there and I can hear some of you booing me but has anything ever been that easy for a Winchester?

IF YOU BLEED IT THEY WILL COME

Dean stood under the steady stream of hot shower water letting the heat settle into his bones. He had taken his share of showers the past few days and wondered if anyone noticed.

He leaned back against the wall and as he slowly washed himself down with a wash cloth he thought about what had happened last night. He thought all his problems had been solved until Sam knocked on the door to check on him because he thought Dean was having one of his nightmares. "Far from a nightmare Sammy." Dean humphed, laying his head back against the wall and sighing deeply.

He had needed someone so bad he had created it in his head and his head well both of then actually had chosen Arandi, probably because she had kissed him. A damn fucking dream, so real that he had had to change his sheets feeling like a teen having a wet dream. Well at least that part had been real and it has eased a ton of his tension.

Now as the hot water fell over him and he washed he thought about the dream. He could remember every single detail of it and he was getting aroused. He sighed. He was in the shower and he did have a wash cloth so while in Rome right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat on the edge of the bed wondering how the hell he was supposed to face Arandi. Would he ever be able to look at her without thinking about that dream? "You're not in high school Dean." He told himself dropping his head into his hands. "You're the only one that knows about the dream so suck it up." He got up to go downstairs. He didn't have to worry about any regrets now but he did feel regret and he didn't really know why.

It seemed that everyone was already in the kitchen as he took a deep breath and walked in to the smell of breakfast cooking. Bobby and Sam sat at the table while Arandi and Jade cooked. He quickly sat at the table his back to Arandi.

Dean instantly felt two pairs of eyes scrutinizing him and looked up at Sam and Bobby.

"I am fine alright I had an off day yesterday, feeling tons better today." Dean looked from one to the other square in the eye. "You know how I get Sam when I am in one place too long."

"Yeah you usually throw shit around get super annoying or get drunk to your ass, not go to bed with the chickens." Sam said with a raised eyebrow.

"I had a headache too." Dean jumped when Arandi placed her hand on his back to put a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Does your back hurt?" She asked still behind him.

"It's sore." He nearly squeaked he kept his eyes on the coffee mug.

"I give a mean massage." She offered.

"I'm sure you do." He said feeling hot all of a sudden. "Maybe some other time."

"Just ask." She called from the stove.

He turned to look at her and she was pulling homemade biscuits out of the oven. When he turned back both Sam and Bobby were looking at him with a quizzical look.

"What?"

"Nothing." In unison.

Arandi and Jade brought plates loaded down with food to the table. Arandi slipping into the chair next to Dean.

Dean didn't realize how hungry he was until he had the first bite. He demolished his plate and without a word Arandi brought him seconds.

Bobby looked amused and laughed as Dean gave him what he deemed death glare number four. Bobby guessed that even these two didn't get it that they got along so well they already knew each other and didn't have to ask. Dean would swallow rat poison before admitting it Bobby was certain. "Idjit."

Sam looked happy to see Dean eating enough for a couple of linebackers.

"We missed our run again Dean." Arandi said. "With you eating like that I'll have to train you for sumo."

"I didn't eat dinner remember?" He huffed.

"Darling you just ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the next three days."

Dean grabbed a biscuit and put the whole thing in his mouth. "Your point?" He mumbled around the bread. "It's your fault for cooking so well and in a few days it will be back to food poisoning with a side of fries."

"Sure blame it on the cooks." She smiled. "Tofu burgers for dinner."

Dean stuffed another biscuit in his mouth and grabbed two more. He watched as Arandi cleared the plates from the table and he suddenly realized that the women did all the cooking and clean up while the men sat on their collective asses.

Without a word he got up from the table and grabbed a dish towel. "I wash you dry?" He offered Arandi.

She looked at him curiously. "I guess."

Dean started washing and she watched him taking the dishes as he passed them to her.

From behind him Sam and Bobby sat agape looking at each other. Sam couldn't let the chance go by. He got up and walked to Dean.

"Dean?" Sam called.

"Yeah." Dean turned to look at Sam and was met with a splash of holy water across the face.

"Christo!" Sam yelled.

"I'll show you possessed!" Dean hollered.

Sam bolted for the living room. "You have to catch me first shorty."

"I'm shorter than you because I let you drink all the milk when we were kids Sasquatch! But I can still kick your ass!"

Bobby nearly rolled off the chair in laughter as Dean and Sam ran around his desk and the sofa through the kitchen and back again. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen them having fun like this. Sam missed just one step and Dean had him flung him and pinned his brother to the floor. With a wild look in his eyes he grabbed hold of both sides of Sam's stomach against his ribs and tickled his little brother and Sam squeals like a girl and kicks. Dean laughs maniacally and puts more pressure into the tickles. Sam turns red and gasps for air as he laughs hard. Having enough he breaks loose and flips Dean over but Dean is faster he is up and running now Sam is chasing Dean.

Arandi and Jade sit at the kitchen table laughing enjoying seeing the brothers relaxed.

The brothers repeat their route through the house and they disappear into the hallway suddenly everything is quiet.

Arandi and Jade exchange glances then look at Bobby who shrugs. They wait and nothing happens so curiosity gets the best of them and they get up to look into the hallway. Dean and Sam jump at them splashing them both with holy water.

"You can't touch this!" Sam yells and takes off with Jade at his heels.

Dean grins at Arandi. "Too bad you can't run Forrest."

Arandi wipes the water from her face. "You have learned nothing about me have you Winchester?" She starts towards him and he backs up laughing, sticks his tongue out at her and books it up the stairs. She is at his heels, he tries to make his bedroom and close the door but she is on him and tackles him onto the bed.

Dean begins to think this wasn't such a good idea now that she is on top of him so he flips her over and does to her what he was doing to Sam. In the background he can hear Jade squealing and Arandi is breathless as Dean tickles her.

"Stop Dean, please." She gasps. "I am going to pee on myself!"

Dean lets up just a little but she takes advantage and flips him over and starts to tickle him. He had forgotten he was ticklish and he laughs and tries desperately to get away from her. He rolls on his side and almost gets away but she turns him over all the way on his stomach and she straddles him. He instantly tenses up.

"Arandi what are you doing?" He asks breathless.

"Giving you what you need grumpy." She says and starts to massage him. "I promise to leave your virtue intact."

He thinks about asking her to stop but damn it feels great so he gives in to her magic hands. Pieces of the dream float through his mind and she massages his back and shoulders. When she gets to his neck he is putty in her hands and he sighs contently. In minutes he is sleeping like a baby.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arandi moved off Dean slowly trying not to wake him. The man could hear a mouse three doors down when he was in hunter mode but Arandi guessed he had his defenses slightly down here at Bobby's.

She sighed deeply as she sat beside him. She had not laughed like that in a long time and it felt good. It was nice to see the brothers relaxing too, since meeting them they had hardly caught a break.

She looked at Dean. He lost years when he was relaxed. If he looked like this out an about he would get carded all the time and she could just imagine how much he would love that.

Sam and Jade poked their head into the room.

"We cleaned up already." Jade chimed. She looked curiously at Dean.

"Is he asleep?" Sam asked his voice full of concern.

"No Sam I choked him out." Arandi couldn't help herself. The way Dean was laying he looked as he had collapsed that way. He was on his stomach, one leg straight the other slightly bent, both hands laying loosely by his head.

Sam stared until Jade poked him.

"She's joking silly."

"I know that." Came the unconvincing response.

"I gave him the massage he needed, Sam."

Sam stared at Dean's stationary form probably fighting every temptation to check his brother's pulse. Jade pulled him away.

Arandi got up off the bed and winced a little her body still a little sore from the collision with Dean. She had had ten times worse so this was nothing. She moved to leave the room and she heard Dean's voice soft and low.

"Angel's kisses are golden."

At first she thought he had woken up but a glance told her he was still fast asleep. Was he talking about her? How would he know about her kisses? Oh God she had kissed him. What she thought was part of a dream while she was goofy on pain meds had really happened she had kissed Dean. She blushed what the hell else had she done and said to him. He hadn't said a word. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Angel's kisses are golden huh?" She whispered to him as she sat back beside him.

"Hmmm." He smiled in his sleep.

"And that was me goofy as hell Prince Charming." She reached and gently smoothed his hair down.

Dean sighed and shifted slightly.

"Anything else I should know?" She asked, feeling guilty to be taking advantage.

"Coolest chick ever." He murmured.

"Thanks I think." Arandi chuckled to herself. "You're pretty cool yourself dude." She sat and watched him sleep, tempted to ask him more but afraid of the answers.

Dean might be an all and all ladies' man but Arandi was sure he wouldn't want anything to do with her beyond that kiss. She was no good in a relationship and Dean deserved so much more. He had so much on his shoulders half of which he didn't have to carry but he did anyway. If anyone deserved a good life it was Dean Winchester.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean's eyes fluttered open and he felt so relaxed. He remembered the massage and sighed. He could so get used to that. He noticed then that he wasn't alone. Arandi sat back against the headboard reading.

"Didn't realize I needed a babysitter." He yawned.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stay." She scooted off the bed.

"Hey I was joking." Dean rolled on his back reaching for her arm pulling her to sit back down. He looked at her and she looked flustered. "Is something wrong?"

Her eyes drilled into his. "No. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't say anything juicy in your sleep."

"I don't talk in my sleep." Dean felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"Apparently after a massage you do." She smiled. "Don't worry you didn't give away any government secrets Mr. Bond."

"Just tell me what I said." He groaned covering his eyes with his arm.

"You said that my kisses are golden."

Dean groaned louder.

"When were you planning on telling me that I assaulted you while under the influence of pain killers?"

"It wasn't an actual assault. I did defend myself." He peeked out from his arm.

"Did you really? How was that?"

"I assaulted back." He sighed glad to have it off his chest.

"Dean Winchester kissed me and I don't remember? Well damn." She was blushing.

"I didn't mean to take advantage like that but you caught me off guard and my lips had a mind of their own and….." He shut up.

"Take advantage? Obviously you don't know the meaning of those words. You could have really taken advantage."

"I would never do that to you under the influence of pain killers, alcohol maybe but not pills." He smiled sheepishly.

She smiled back. "Thanks for a being a descent guy." She tousled his hair. "I promise I won't tell a soul." She leaned to kiss him on cheek and Dean would swear if asked that he was possessed when he pulled her into a kiss and she responded then pulled away looking at him confused.

"Now you'll remember." He whispered. "Wounds a guy's ego when a lady doesn't remember his kiss." 'What the hell are you thinking?' He thought to himself.

"We have enough wounds around here." She said slowly still looking at him. "So did the massage help?"

Dean closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. "Did wonders." 'Both times.'

"We better get downstairs, I told your brother that I choked you out and I think he believed me."

Dean laughed imagining Sam pacing the living room waiting for Dean to make an appearance. He got up and stretched. "How are you?" He asked, glancing at her knee.

"Chased and tackled your ass mister." She grinned.

They headed downstairs, Sam and Bobby were talking at the table and Jade was in the living room on her laptop.

"Feel better dude?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Great who knew passing out from being choked was so relaxing?" Dean shook his head.

The look on Sam's face made everyone laugh.

"Relax Sammy. Even Aranid couldn't choke me out." Dean said a little too certain.

"Is that a challenge Winchester?"

He smiled and winked at her. She shook her head and grabbed her laptop. She sat on the floor close to her sister.

"So what's the pow wow about?" Dean turned to Sam and Bobby.

"It seems that we have our first hunt all lined up and just down the road." Bobby said as he pushed papers in front of Dean. "Bodies are turning up without blood and strange bite marks. Gee what could that be? The police have no clues."

Dean looked over the print outs. Vampires for sure and certain, he looked up at Arandi knowing how much she hated them. Whatever she was looking at on her computer had her complete attention.

"So we talking an early release here Sammy?" Dean looked at Sam hopeful.

"We have a couple of days to find info and find their nest, so you'll be good to go." Sam shrugged. "Honestly you have surprised me that you haven't bolted sooner."

"You and me both." Dean grumbles lifting his eyes to look at Arandi again. Something about her expression wasn't sitting well with him. She looked up at him briefly and back at the computer. After a couple of minutes she closed the computer and got up.

"I think that I'm going to take a nap before dinner." She announced yawning.

"You ok sis?" Jade asked concerned.

Arandi looked at her sister and smiled. "Just tired but thanks for the concern skittles."

"Skittles?" The three men in the kitchen asked.

Jade blushed. "It was all I wanted to eat when I was six and everyone started calling me that."

Arandi patted her sister's head and looked at her for a minute. "She was a pain in the ass at six and seven and you get the idea but she grew on me and I loved her anyway. Always will."

Jade looked at her sister curiously. Her sister didn't often say the L word to her. "You must be tired."

"Yes I am. See you later." She turned to go. She looked at Sam and smiled. "Bless you for taking some of the load off me." She tousled his hair, a quick peck on Bobby's cheek, as she walked past Dean she squeezed his shoulder.

Dean's alerts blared in his head. He watched her walk out of the room. He waited all of ten seconds and then followed.

"Dean she said she was tired." Sam groaned.

"I just have to ask her a quick question." He rushed after her. He found her sitting on her bed taking off her shoes. "Hey you ok?"

"Just need some rest, Dean." She said without looking at him.

"If something else is wrong you can tell me." He insisted.

"Well that would take a couple of hours."

"It could take a couple of days I am here for you." He sat beside her.

"If you get anymore sweeter Winchester people are going to think you're getting soft."

"Let them say it to my face."

Arandi put her hand to his face. "You're getting soft Winchester."

He grinned. "You don't play fair, Remington."

"Nothing has ever been very fair in our lives, Dean." She sighed. "It's different with you and Sam in our lives now. I know that you and Sam will protect my sister. You don't know how much that means to me."

"We'll protect you too." Dean interjected.

"I know and I am grateful for that too. Grateful for everything you, Sam and Bobby have done for us. I hope I didn't make you feel any different?"

"No you didn't Angel."

"What's with the angel thing already?"

"Sorry it just kind of stuck." Dean laughed. "Does it bother you?"

"You can call me whatever you want." She said tiredly.

"I guess I'll let you rest." Dean got up and she squeezed his hand. He looked at her.

"You know that kiss is getting foggy." She smiled.

All the arguments he had with himself not to do these things flew out the window. "Can't have that." He pulled her to her feet and they had a quick sweet kiss and she quickly pulled from him and turned her back to him. "Carry it to my grave." She said quietly. "Thanks for putting up with my loony side."

"Loony is as loony does." Dean said watching her lie down on the bed and getting comfortable under her covers.

"Says the guy with the straightjacket." She smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes."

Dean frowned but he walked out of the room. Headed back downstairs, he had every intention of checking in on her in a few minutes. Something wasn't right and it was bugging him, like when you're trying to remember someone's name and it's on the tip of tongue.

"Is she alright?" Jade asked him as he sat at the table.

"I don't know. Something is wrong and I just can't put my finger on it." Dean put his elbows on the table and laid his head in his hands. He replayed everything in his mind from the moment she shut her computer. 'Carry it to my grave.' Realization hit him like a runaway semi. "Son of bitch!" He gasped and jumped up running up the stairs. Just as he reached for the door knob to her room the roar of her Nova sounded outside and tires squealed.

Her computer was on her bed, Dean grabbed it and ran down the stairs bolting out the door but he knew he would be too late. He could hear the Nova way down the road already. He could catch her in the Impala. He reached for his keys and they were not in his jeans. "Son of a bitch!" He roared. She had filched his keys. She would be long gone before he got the extras. He needed to find out where she was going.

Jade stood on the porch her eyes wide. "What is it Dean? Why did she leave like that?"

"I don't know Jade but maybe her computer will tell us." He handed it to her.

Jade quickly located what her sister had been looking at. "It's the same thing we were talking about. The vampires in Lennox, but she knows that we hunt together why would she….. Oh my God." Jade stared at the screen and zoomed in to the picture Arandi had been looking at.

"What is it Jade?" Dean and Sam together.

She turned the screen where they could both see. Her eyes bright with tears, she pointed to a man in the background of the last scene where a body had been found.

"It's Shawn." She whispered.

Dean felt his blood run cold. It was exactly as he feared. Arandi had been telling them all good bye. She was going after Shawn alone.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry I thought I would get to the action in this chapter but I didn't quite get there, the next chapter for sure.

I am slowly losing the joy of posting since so many read but hardly anyone reviews I don't know if I should continue this or not. To me no reviews is like saying you didn't like it.


	24. KNIGHT IN SHINING BLACK IMPALA

Action starts here and then lots of pain and angst to come. Thanks for reading.

Thank you sargerogue for reviewing every chapter, you are awesome. Thanks also to Lozza, nikitina, dreamlitnight, DetectiveDiguisedAsALibrarian, Vampgirl1902, Addict272, Gaara'sLover95, IronMaiden's Revenge, weedom, Royalloyalty13, iinuli, Aislinnrose and TED. Your words give me wings.

KNIGHT IN SHINING BLACK IMPALA

Dean knew what he had to do the second he knew where Arandi was heading but he had to move fast. He ran into the house and up the stairs he quickly snagged the extra keys that he kept in his room. He could hear Sam and Jade running up the stairs. Dean ran to the window opened it and jumped onto the garage roof he slid down and hit the ground running. Sam yelled his name out of the window and Dean jumped in the Impala knowing Sam would be right behind him. He cranked his baby and peeled out of the garage, flooring it out of the yard just as Sam hit the ground.

"Sorry Sammy." Dean mumbled to himself. Within seconds his phone was sounding. Dean answered. "Sam you can give me hell later. Arandi didn't want for Jade to be part of this or she would have told her. Protect her because Shawn will come after her just to get back at Arandi. He wants to finish what he stared ten years ago. He knew that she would find him." Dean could sense Sam's fury even over the phone.

"How are you supposed to find her?" Sam growled.

"I was one of them once Sammy. I'll figure something out."

"Dean I don't like this we should all go together."

"Arandi would carve us both up if we put her sister in danger. Protect her and I will do what I can to bring Arandi home. Or die trying."

"Don't you dare say that Dean, you had better not…."

"See you later Sammy." Dean hung up and sighed. He hated to do this to Sam but he had told him that he would see him later and come hell or high water he was going to try to keep his word to his little brother.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi sped down the road. She had turned her phone off. She knew right now Jade was hysterical and pissed off all rolled into one. Dean was furious beyond all hell. Especially once he realized that she had asked him to kiss her just so that she could pick his keys out of his pocket. They had to understand she had to be the one to finish this. Shawn was supposed to be dead. 'No you idiot you let yourself assume that he was dead, you shot him full of dead man's blood and didn't chop off his head.' A tear rolled down her face and she angrily wiped it away. She was going to find him and she was going to kill him. The longer Shawn lived the more danger Jade faced.

Arandi knew that Dean's fast working mind would piece everything together and she prayed that he understood that she wanted them to protect Jade.

She wanted to call her sister and tell her how much she loved her, to be happy with Sam, to keep Dean sane. She knew surviving walking into a vamp's nest alone was slim but as long as she got Shawn it didn't matter.  
>She would falter if she heard Jade's voice. She was going to do her best to fight her way back to her sister. Ten years was a long time and Shawn was probably expecting the Arandi of yesteryear. Wasn't he going to be pleasantly surprised at this Arandi, the one he created?<p>

XXXXXXXXXX

Jade grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. "Let's go now Sam!"

"Dean said to keep you safe and we should stay here." Sam told her running his fingers through his hair angrily.

"Your brother and my sister are out there going off half-cocked as usual. I know Shawn is going to come after me or send someone after me but he's expecting me to be the scared little girl I used to be. He's not going to expect me to meet him halfway. Arandi isn't expecting to come back from this Sam, I have to do what I can or go crazy. I am not staying here." She stared at Sam hard.

She was right both of their crazy ass siblings were out there and who knew how many vampires there were. "Let's go Bobby we got vampires to kill and family to bring home."

They grabbed everything they needed and hit the road in Bobby's Chevelle.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi reached Lennox. She pulled into a convenience store and using her U.S. Marshal's ID she asked questions about the killings. She got enough info to figure out more or less where the vampires were hiding out. Getting back in her car she took a deep breath and sped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi had hunted enough vampires in her life to be able to find them easily. It didn't take her long to find the abandoned warehouse with cars hidden in the back. Hunter's Ridge was the road that led to it. How appropriate.

She had left her Nova hidden off the road in the woods and made her way to the warehouse entrance. She didn't bother to be stealth; she knew that they were expecting her. She had her machete in hand as she walked in the door. The place was quiet as she made her way. She looked up seeing the second story and she felt the stir of the air behind her. She spun and killed two vampires instantly, a third smartly kept its distance.

"Such violence." The vampire hissed.

"I'm sure that you were going to be all hugs and kisses right?" Arandi growled spinning her machete in her hand.

"You can't take all of us."

"I didn't come for all of you."

"She came for me." The voice came from the dark.

She thought she had prepared herself to hear him to see him but it had been far from enough. When he stepped out to where she could see him she trembled. He looked the same, the same way he looked when he proposed to her told her he could never love anyone like he loved her. Her heart filled with hatred. The third vampire came at her and she killed it without blinking. Then she turned to face Shawn.

"Your beauty has increased in the years since we went our separate ways Arandi." Shawn said stepping slightly closer.

She glared at him.

"You hurt my feelings my dear. Aren't you happy to see me?" He smiled wickedly. "Oh of course you're not since I killed mommy and daddy."

"I didn't come here for small talk." She growled.

"Your sister she should be dinner right about now." Shawn sneered. "You're new little hunter family, the Winchesters really Arandi?"

"My sister is a hunter too. She isn't just going to stand there and die." Arandi turned as Shawn walked a circle around her. "Why did you wait ten years to make yourself known?"

"I was waiting for you to have a little more to take away from you. Now that you have the Winchesters and Singer well I'll kill all of them then you are all alone, exactly what you deserve for being the lying bitch that you are." Shawn hissed.

"I was going to tell you and we could have saved you." Arandi felt herself cracking just a little.

"Saved me? If you had told me before that you could have saved me!" Shawn yelled. "You have never gotten over me have you? That's why you are still single?"

"That was my choice. I wasn't going to settle, learned my lesson. Believe me I am way over you."

Shawn stared at her. "I have looked forward to destroying you Arandi Remington."

"It ends tonight." She whispered. "One way or another."

Shawn was suddenly leering in her face and had her by the throat. "Your biggest mistake was coming here alone!"

A husky voice filled the room from above. "You're biggest mistake is believing that she would be alone." There was a click and whoosh, a metal arrow embedded into Shawn's shoulder. A look of shock filled his face as he fell to his knees and on the second floor Dean stepped into the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby drove like a maniac trying his best not break too many laws. It wasn't easy when the life of one of the men he considered a son was on the line as well as the lady he had grown to like very much.

Sam and Jade were desperately trying to figure out how to find their siblings. They both looked up when they felt the car slowing down.

A car was parked across the road blocking them.

"Be ready kids this ain't no damn coincidence." Bobby growled. They had to get past the car to get to Dean and Arandi.

Vampires began to surround the car. Bobby gripped the steering wheel grateful that he owned a salvage yard and floored the Chevelle. He hit the trunk end of the car blocking the road and it spun out of the way. Bobby zoomed past.

"Bobby we have to kill them." Sam shouted.

"No shit princess." Bobby yelled. Speeding down the road a few more miles and stopped. They all jumped out of the car prepared. Sam grabbed a crossbow and handed it to Jade along with a handful of arrows dipped in dead man's blood.

"Climb into that tree and shoot as many as you can Bobby and I will do the rest." Sam laid the puppy dog eyes on her.

Jade smiled and kissed him. She quickly climbed up into the tree.

Sam and Bobby stood ready as the vampires came at them.

"You may want to dance bitches but I'm going to lead!" Bobby hollered.

The arrows started flying. Vampires fell and Sam and Bobby took their heads. There were four vamps left when Jade ran out of arrows. She made her way across a wide branch as quickly as she could and jumped down landing behind the vampires. She killed two while Sam and Bobby killed the others.

"A bit risky don't you think." Sam huffed.

"Worked didn't it?" Jade scoffed and sauntered back to the car.

Sam smiled. "Glad that you have my back sweetheart."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi stood in shock as she looked down at Shawn stunned that Dean was here in the building.

Shawn laughed, the poison weakening him. "It doesn't make a difference Arandi that the hero has arrived. It all ends the same, with everyone dead and you all alone in misery. Kill him!" Shawn yelled.

Arandi felt her heart clench if anything happened to Dean it was all on her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had arrived in Lennox and had pulled over on the side of the road. He had gotten out and closed his eyes. He got back in the Impala and soon he saw the Nova parked in the woods. Hunter's Ridge how appropriate.

Dean wasn't sure what it was but ever since he had been turned he had a lot easier time finding nests. It sure came in handy today.

He quickly grabbed his machete and his crossbow and rushed towards the warehouse, thinking he shouldn't go in the front door he spotted an outside set of stairs that led to second floor of the building. He easily got inside. He heard voices and soon figured that is was Shawn taunting Arandi. Dean felt his blood boil as he listened.

"You're mistake was coming here alone."

That was Dean's cue. "Your mistake is believing she would be alone." He peered over the railing seeing Shawn choking Arandi and took the shot. It connected perfectly and Shawn dropped to his knees. It was up to Arandi now.

Dean heard Shawn yell. "Kill him!" and he spun around as vampires came at him. He killed two quickly and then he was knocked to the ground by three more. He heard Arandi scream and felt the fangs tear into his neck and stomach and he was screaming too.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arandi stood over Shawn and raised her machete but before she could strike Shawn yanked the arrow out of his shoulder and stabbed it into Arandi's thigh. She screamed and staggered back.

"You couldn't kill me then and you can't kill me now." He hissed.

Arandi heard Dean scream and her heart skipped.

"You are going to be all alone bitch."

The fury that hit Arandi surprised even her. The pain in her leg so intense it blurred her vision. She wasn't alone and she would fight to the end to keep it that way. In her mind she remembered her time with Shawn and how it had ended but then she saw Sam holding Jade and how much he loved her. She saw how Bobby hovered over them like a proud dad. She saw Dean's million watt smile, she felt his embrace and she smiled down at Shawn. "I am not alone." She swung the machete and the stunned look on Shawn's face was still there as his head rolled. "Behind every bitch is the man that made her that way." She breathed.

Dean she had to get to Dean.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The pain shooting through Dean was blinding but he didn't come here to die and not even sure how he did it the vamp at his neck was stumbling back with a syringe sticking from its eye. Dean kicked and grabbed his machete taking out the other two vamps at his side and then beheaded the one still twitching with the syringe in its eye. He stood up prepared for more even though everything swam.

He heard someone on the stairs and he was facing them ready to fight to the end. Relief filled him when Arandi staggered into view but dread filled him in the next second as Arandi was hit from behind and she flipped into the wall and she lay still.

The vamp that had hit her attacked her trying to get to the fresh blood. Dean didn't remember moving but he was on the vamp and it was dead before it knew what hit it. He waited for more but nothing came and he leaned against the wall shaking as pain stabbed him everywhere. Blood dripped from the end of his over shirt, his t-shirt soaked through. He slid down the wall beside Arandi leaving a trail of blood all the way down. He gasped in pain when he sat and blackness entered his vision. He was bleeding bad and counting the blood that the vampires had taken from him he was weak and cold. His hand covered in blood and trembling he reached to find Arandi's pulse and once he felt it he joined her in oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi stirred and the pain in her leg and head made he groan loud. It was getting cold and the blood loss didn't help matters. She opened her eyes and looked up seeing Dean unmoving sitting against the wall his hand on her neck. He was covered in blood and Arandi felt panic.

She took his hand to feel his pulse. She found out it but not as strong as she would have liked. She gritted her teeth in pain as she sat up and sat against the wall beside him.

"Dean?" She shook him lightly.

Dean moaned softly and with much effort opened his eyes. His lips curled slightly seeing Arandi sitting beside him. "We've got to stop meeting like this." He said as he flinched in pain.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked him.

"Hello Dean Winchester have we met?" He coughed and closed his eyes trying to breathe. "You should have known I wouldn't let you do this alone."

"Yeah because I am your responsibility, silly me I forgot." She huffed, having her own battle to breathe normally.

"You're welcome." He whispered.

"Dean look at you, you're hurt again because of me. You shouldn't…."

"Don't ok Arandi just don't, I made the decision to come after you. It's not your fault." He was starting to tremble worse. "You heard him yourself; he was coming after all of us."

She groaned in pain when she tried to move her leg. "Dean you have to get the arrow out, it's killing me."

"Maybe we should wait?"

"Please Dean." She pleaded.

Dean looked at her as she gave her own version of the puppy dog eyes look that Dean was certain could get her just about any damn thing she wanted, including having to cause her unbelievable pain with his hands.

"Fine." He muttered as he pulled himself away from the wall and panted from the pain. He pulled his belt off slowly to use as a tourniquet, blood splattering on them both from where his blood had settled on the belt. He took out his flask of holy water. "I am going to pull the arrow out and then pour the holy water right after so it will be one continuous pain."

Arandi nodded already preparing herself for what she knew was going to hurt like a bitch. "You know me pain addict."

Dean ghosted his hands over the arrow and looked at her in the eyes. She watched his face and was about to ask him what he was waiting for when he yanked the arrow out and then poured the water.

Arandi screamed and everything blurred. She felt Dean tighten his belt around her leg and then she passed out.

Dean leaned back against the wall. He hated to have done that to her. Her leg had bled a lot. She was trembling both from cold and pain he was sure. The temperature was dropping and they needed to get out of there. He put his arm around her shoulders as he reached for his phone. No signal. Of course no damn signal, why he would expect anything different today? He had to get outside even if just on the top of the stairs.

He called to Arandi until she responded. She looked at him. "I have got to get to the door over there to try to call Sam." He lips shook. "There is no point in us trying to make it to the cars. It's too cold and you can't put any weight on that leg and I sure as hell can't carry you."

"I don't think I can drive anyway." She groaned.

"Ditto darling."

"Alright let's get this pain fest over with."

"Like a ride at Disneyland." He muttered.

Just standing up had Dean nauseated and shaking in pain. The room spun and he had to lean against the wall to get his bearings before he helped Arandi stand.

She leaned next to him still not having put weight on her injured leg. She reached to lift Dean's shirt and he closed his eyes. He should stop her but he couldn't. The shirt had stuck to some of the wounds and he hissed as she pulled it loose. He opened his eyes to see her reaction. The look on her face told him it was bad.

"I am so sorry." She whispered.

"I'll survive this one too you know that which doesn't kill you and all that." He touched her face.

"Smartass."

It was the slowest going ever it seemed as somehow they made their way leaning on each other out to the stairs. Dean was trembling so bad that he could barely hold the phone when he checked for a signal. Dizziness tore through him and as much as he wanted to stay standing he just couldn't do it. He slid to the floor and Arandi followed.

Dean laughed a soft laugh when he saw that he had a signal. He hit the speed dial for his brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam, Jade, and Bobby were at the end of their ropes trying to find Dean and Arandi. They had been sent on a wild goose chase by some locals when asked about abandoned buildings.

Sam nearly dropped his phone when it suddenly sounded and when he saw Dean's number he was relieved.

"Dean where are you?" Sam answered and his relief slipped away when he heard his brother's voice.

"S s s ammy." Dean's weak voice came over the line.

"Dean where are you?" Sam repeated rubbing his hand over his face. He knew it was bad.

"Hunter's Ridge." Barely audible. "Hurry Sammy." There was a clattering sound that signaled the phone being dropped and then nothing but wind.

Bobby's aggravated voice interrupted. "Well?"

"Hunter's Ridge." Sam said.

"Ask him how to get there." Bobby growled.

"I…can't….he passed out or…" Sam let it hang.

"Damn it Dean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had passed out and dropped the phone. It couldn't land within reach of course as it slid a couple of steps down and stopped.

Arandi could only hope that Dean had gotten through to Sam. Her phone was in the car. Dean was in the open doorway and they needed to close it to keep some warmth inside the building. It was snowing now and dark. She pulled him closer to her and he moaned awake.

"Always hitting on me when I'm down." He snickered.

"Hurt Dean my weakness." Arandi muttered. "Can you close the door Romeo?"

Dean huffed in pain looking at her. "I don't know freezing to death seems pretty alluring compared to facing defcon 1 red alert Sam and F5 Bobby."

"You're leaving out hurricane Jade." Arandi hissed as she moved her leg.

Dean managed to get the door closed and instantly pulled Arandi closer to him. She responded by hugging him gently.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you." She said into his chest.

Dean thought that it was pretty awesome that she wasn't letting all the blood freak her out. "Actually the pressure that you're putting on me feels better." He sighed. He felt himself fading out again and Arandi called to him. He had to stay awake. The pain that tore through him made him flinch over and over. He was so weak and the cold had him shivering.

"Dean?" Arandi groaned. "I don't feel so good."

"You'll be ok it's just the dead man's blood and the vam….." Dean's eyes widened. "Son of a bitch." He muttered. "Arandi look at me." He said fearfully.

Arandi lifted her head and looked at him, Dean saw exactly what he feared her blue eyes now dark and glazed. Dean pulled her closer.

"Angel please don't freak out… but you've been turned."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter didn't quite turn out like planned but I hope you like it. I am posting this after working 14 hours 3 days in a row. I am tired and can barely keep my eyes open. I have to do it one more time tomorrow. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to finish this up in a hurry and post. I guess you'll let me know.

Thanks for reading!


	25. ONE GOOD TURN DESERVES ANOTHER

ONE GOOD TURN DESERVES ANOTHER

Arandi's reaction to Dean telling her that she had been turned was to laugh. Nothing that could happen this night would surprise her, of course she had been turned she wouldn't expect anything less. Dean did surprise her though because instead of pushing her away, he just held her tighter.

"Don't worry Angel we have everything we need for the cure. You just have to fight that urge to feed." Dean comforted her.

"I won't hurt you." She whispered to him.

"I knew my good looks would pay off." Dean chuckled.

"Do you ever stop with the humor?" Arandi groused.

"Only when I'm unconscious, dead, and sometimes on Tuesdays." Dean offered with a weak smile.

"Honestly I think I have seen more of your blood than anyone else's ever." Arandi sighed. Her throat burned so much and she knew it was part the vamp need for blood which Dean was covered with at the moment. "Maybe I should not be so close to you right now Dean." She said trying to move away from him and he tightened his grip.

"Why? Because right now I smell like rare prime rib?"

"Not even close to funny Dean."

"Sorry but you're safer right here where I can keep an eye on you." Dean gasped as the wounds pulsed.

"It's not my safety you should be worried about." Her head was pounding and she was shaking so bad. She wasn't sure how long she could control herself. She would hope she was stronger than that since this was what she had been fighting so long in her life. This was the hunger that vampires felt. She could understand the need but that never excused killing innocent people or turning others. "Please don't let me live like this if it doesn't work." She pleaded.

"Don't say that it's going to work Arandi. The cure is one hell of a trip but it will work as long as you don't feed." Dean was fighting to stay conscious; he was not sure how long he could hold out.

"Dean please."

"You know I won't let you live like that Angel." He whispered to her through clenched teeth.

Arandi had buried her face in his chest. The smell of his blood so alluring, his pulse roared through her ears. She licked her lips but fought it because even though she could easily take him right now he was calm, he trusted her. His heart beat normally; it wasn't racing like it should be for someone that was scared. She couldn't take the chance. She could hear every sound around her, listening she could hear a car coming still far off but coming towards them.

"They are almost here." She said to Dean.

Dean nodded and he felt Arandi shift and she gasped in pain. "Just hold on a little longer."

Arandi nodded.

Dean felt himself fading. He had lost a lot of blood and he was so cold. He needed to stay conscious for Arandi and his brother. He fought to stay awake; he heard Arandi moan and she went lax in his grip.

"Angel?" He shook her even though it sent spikes of pain shooting through his entire body. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I have to keep you safe, everyone safe." She said so softly Dean barely heard the words.

"Arandi what are you talking about?" Dean urged.

Her head lolled back and he could see her eyes weak and glazed. It was then he spotted the syringe in her hand empty. She had injected herself with dead man's blood and Dean knew that was poison to vampires. He felt a bit of panic. His heart raced and he gasped at the pain shooting through his body. Everything started to spin and he couldn't fight the darkness anymore.

XXXXXXXXXX

To Sam it felt like hours before they found Hunter's Ridge although it had been less than one. When they spotted the Impala he was relieved to know that at least they were in the right place. Now they just needed to find Dean and Arandi.

They got out of the car and looked around listening. They heard nothing, checked both cars. It had started to snow and it was dark so they had to find the right way to go. After a couple of wrong turns they came upon the warehouse, sitting abandoned and foreboding in the dark woods.

Sam made his way first with his flashlight, searching for any sign of danger. He was about to enter the front door when Bobby called to him. Bobby pointed his flashlight to some outside stairs and Sam could see Dean's phone. The three of them made their way up the stairs cautiously.

Sam and Bobby both stood ready for anything as Jade threw open the door. The three of them stood in silent shock for a few seconds. Just inside the door Dean was leaning against the wall and Arandi was in his arms. Neither one of them moved blood all down the wall behind them and puddled on the floor.

Sam was the first to move. He kneeled beside the unconscious pair and felt for pulses. He didn't even realize that he was holding his breath until he felt Dean's pulse.

"Dean, hey Dean come on we're here.' Sam cajoled.

Dean's eyes open ever so slightly. "What took you so long princess?" He asked softly.

"Had to get my nails done." Sam growled. "Can you walk?"

Dean looked at his brother having that ever present battle to cover but he couldn't even stand let alone walk. "Not going to happen today Sammy, not without help."

Sam stared at Dean. The worry covered his face, if Dean wasn't even going to try to cover; it scared Sam to no avail.

"Sam listen." Dean pushed in obvious pain. "Jade please don't panic."

Sam and Jade stared with panicked hearts. "What Dean?"

"Arandi was turned and she shot herself full of dead man's blood to hold back the urge to feed until we get the cure." Dean was breathless as he spoke. "Shawn is dead downstairs; we need some of his blood."

Jade stood staring at her sister's still form. "Arandi?' She whispered.

"I won't bite." Her sister murmured softly.

"Arandi I swear now is not the time. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Later Jade." Sam insisted standing up he started for the stairs. He hurried down the stairs seeing the dead vamps and found Shawn, anger filled Sam that this monster had tried to kill his family. After getting the blood he needed in two syringes, he stood up to go back upstairs, staring at Shawn's head he kicked it with everything he had and it flew through a doorway.

"Goal you fucking bastard." Sam growled. He headed back up stairs. "Bobby you think that you can carry Arandi?" Sam asked his brows furrowed trying to figure things out as he went.

"I'm old but not that old boy. I'll try not to throw out my back." Bobby grumbled.

"Would you rather handle Dean?" Sam looked at Bobby.

"Sure because he's so dainty and petite. You made your point smartass."

"It's all muscle." Dean mumbled.

Sam kneeled back beside Dean. "There's a lot of blood Dean, where are you hurt?"

Dean sighed. "The vamps attacked me and bit my neck and stomach."

"You want the holy water now?" Sam asked reaching for Dean's shirt.

Dean stopped him. "We need to get Arandi to the cure. Trust me the longer we wait the more painful it is for her."

"Alright, you know there is no easy way for us to get you to the car?"

Dean rolled his eyes up at his brother. "Imagine that."

Bobby bent to get Arandi and then Sam pulled Dean to his feet. Dean bit his lip to not cry out and he swayed precariously. Sam got a good grip around his waist, his arm and shirt already stained red from all the blood.

Getting down the stairs was slow with the snow they had to be careful not to slip. They finally got down the stairs and started for the cars. Sam had the majority of Dean's weight against him; his brother could barely lift his legs. A trail of blood left behind as they walked. Dean was trembling hard. Sam could tell Dean was trying hard to keep going and cover his pain but the loss of blood had made him completely weak. Sam wasn't even sure how he was conscious at all.

They were half way to the cars when Dean groaned loud and stumbled. Sam was able to keep them both from falling but he had had it. His brother had gotten himself hurt again going off to be the hero and right now all Sam wanted to do was get him to Bobby's so that he could take care of him and Arandi. He didn't care one bit how pissed Dean got right now. Sam's temper almost always got the best of him so he was going to make it work for him now. He swept Dean up his arms and started walking.

"Put me down Sam." Dean growled struggling weakly.

"Make me!" Sam growled louder. "You are the one that insists that we need to get Arandi to the cure, if we wait for you we'll get to Bobby sometime next week if we're lucky and I could be wrong but you'd be dead by then."

"Always so pissy." Dean mumbled but he stopped struggling. He closed his eyes telling himself he had to let Sam do this to save Arandi. His stomach was in knots and he fought the shame that tried to eat him, his little brother had to carry him because he was too weak to do anything for himself. His eyes stung and it just pissed him off. Now he wanted to cry. 'Great anything else want to join the pity party.'

They finally reached the cars and Sam put Dean down against the Impala. He almost slid to the ground but he held himself up somehow.

"Let me get in first." He said softly. "Then Arandi so I can hold her, since all of you have to drive I can keep an eye on her."

Sam opened the back door and Dean slid in painfully. Bobby slid Arandi in and Dean automatically wrapped his arms around her and she held him back. Sam grabbed a couple of blankets and covered them the best he could.

In minutes the three muscles cars rumbled down the road. Sam in the Impala in the lead, Jade in the Nova in the middle, and Bobby taking the rear in the Chevelle.

The five hunters roared home all of them alive by the skin of their teeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam wanted to speed home but the snow kept them from driving too fast. He looked in the mirror every few seconds watching for any sigh that he might have to pull over.

Dean watched through half-mast eyes. He wasn't even sure how he was still awake.

"I'm still kicking Sammy." He murmured.

"Dean I know that you and Arandi have become close friends but why go off like that, we could have all gone together."

"If I had waited she'd be dead. I barely made it as it is." He sighed.

"He did it for you Sam." Arandi spoke up.

"For me?" Sam stared into his brother's eyes in the mirror waiting for Dean's denial but none came.

"Can't you figure it out?" Arandi asked.

Sam thought and it didn't take him long to put the puzzle together. Dean had to save Arandi because she was Jade's sister who was Sam's girl. Sam sighed.

"I did it for me too." Dean mumbled with a pout. "You have grown on me Angel."

Arandi suddenly sat bolt upright. "Sam stop!" She yelled.

Sam was about to ask what was wrong when he saw the figure in the middle of the road and he slammed on the brakes. The Impala fish tailed perilously close to a tree and stopped. The Nova and Chevelle screeched to a stop.

The figure had disappeared and Sam sat wide eyed his hands gripping the steering wheel. He looked around.

Dean now eyes wide stared at Arandi. She was watching and then she suddenly grabbed for the door behind Dean but it opened and Dean was yanked out crying out in pain as he was dragged without mercy onto the ground and across it.

Dean wrapped his arms around his stomach trying to protect what he could. Pain shot through every inch of him. New injuries adding to the old ones as whatever was dragging him didn't avoid trees or rocks.

Dean could hear Sam yelling and following. "Stay back Sam." He tried to yell but it came out a hoarse whisper.

Finally the motion stopped and Dean looked up bleary eyed panting. A beautiful woman stood above him.

"I thought the caveman was supposed to drag the woman away." Dean grumbled.

He was rewarded by being lifted up by his throat and slammed into a tree. Stars and bright lights filled his vision. The pressure on his throat made it hard to breathe, to swallow.

"Let him go." Arandi was there.

"Arandi don't." Dean wheezed.

The woman holding him glared at him then turned to Arandi. "You killed my mate. One good turn deserves another." She tightened her grip on Dean's throat and he kicked feebly.

"He's not my mate." Arandi stepped closer.

"Close enough."

"So Shawn was your mate?" Arandi asked feeling Sam, Jade and Bobby close.

"Does it bother you?"

"If he had left me the hell alone, you two could have lived happily until a hunter killed your ass after."

The female vampire stared at Arandi. "He was obsessed with you." She hissed angrily.

Arandi stared back. "I said let him go."

"He's pretty. Maybe he can be my new mate."

Dean fell hard to the ground gasping for air and in pain as Arandi tackled the vampire hard. They rolled on the ground. Dean had forgotten that Arandi had been turned so right now she had the same strength as this vampire.

Dean felt Sam pulling him back out of danger as they both watched the fight in awe.

"One of your fantasies unfolding before you dude." Sam breathed.

"Shut up." Dean groaned.

Arandi's fist flew into the vampires face knocking her back flying into a tree but the vamp was up and fighting back. Arandi flipped over the vampire landing behind her and grabbed her neck. A loud crack filled the air as the neck broke followed by ripping and tearing flesh as Arandi used her garrote bracelet and her new found strength to rip the head off the shoulders.

"Crouching tiger, hidden Angel." Dean muttered.

Arandi tossed the head aside and looked at Dean. The dead man's blood had worn off and Dean's blood filled her senses. A slight whimper escaped her lips. Rare prime rib he had said and he wasn't joking. She looked to Jade. A sound in the distance caught her attention.

"Get to Bobby's and make the antidote. I promise I will be there." She looked at Dean again. "I promise that you didn't do all this for nothing." She ran into the woods.

Dean and Jade yelling her name was the last thing she heard as she headed to keep her family safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean couldn't breathe. He felt his chest tight and his throat still aching seemed to be closing on him.

"Damn it Dean breathe." Sam yelled in his face.

"If you slap me bitch, it's on." Dean ground out. "We have to find her before it's too late."

"She said she would be there Dean, we have to trust her."

Dean glared at Sam. He was right, every inch of him hating having to wait not knowing if she could fight the urge to feed. "Let's go then."

Sam helped Dean stand. Dean automatically leaned into his brother. He had nothing left.

"Sorry Sammy." He trembled hard and fell.

Sam managed to catch his unconscious brother and between him and Bobby they got him back to the car. Sam got him as comfortable as possible in the backseat of the Impala.

Jade was crying. Sam hugged her and then they all got behind the wheel and continued on to Bobby's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had spent the better half of two hours cleaning up his brother and patching him up, once they had him inside the house. He wanted to do all the painful stuff before his brother woke up again. Sam sat grim faced when he saw the bites on Dean's body. The pain his brother had to be suffering.

There was still no sign of Arandi.

"I think he needs to go to the hospital Sam." Bobby said while he felt Dean's pulse. "He lost a lot of blood."

"How do we explain the bites, besides we're the same blood type." Sam looked at Jade. She nodded.

"Does that tell you how fucked up our lives are that we know how to do home blood transfusions." Bobby groused.

Jade got the procedure going and soon Dean had a little color back and he wasn't trembling so hard

Bobby was downstairs working on the vampire antidote.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam. "I feel like washing my hair with flower shampoo and eating something green." He croaked.

"You're welcome jerk."

"Is she here?" Dean looked around.

"No, not yet."

Dean sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Sam left the room to go change clothes. Dean felt a stir of motion and he opened his eyes. Arandi stood over him covered in blood and he gasped filled with the fear that she had fed.

"Arandi please tell me you didn't…." Dean whispered reaching for her.

"I can't fight it much longer." She moaned her voice low. "I killed the rest of the nest while I had the strength so they couldn't come after us." She sat beside Dean. "Would it hurt your feelings if I told you you smell delicious?"

"If a man has to get bitten he should be so lucky that it would be you."

Arandi half-smiled and then closed her eyes. "Tell them to hurry please." She stood up.

"Sam! Bring the antidote hurry!" Dean hollered his face a grimace of pure pain.

Running on the stairs and doors opening were heard then Sam, Jade, and Bobby fell into Dean's room.

"Bobby had a glass jar in his hand filled with the awful concoction.

Dean painfully pulled himself to sit up.

"Stay down Dean we have this." Sam said trying to get Dean back down. Dean glared at him.

"I've been through this shit before so I am going to help her."

Sam gave up without a fight. He knew better since Dean obviously deemed himself Arandi's body guard.

Dean stood hunched and took Arandi's hand as she stood by the wall trembling; he led her into the bathroom. He urged her to kneel in front of the bathtub because the toilet wouldn't be able to handle the exorcist impression.

"Angel, this shit smells like ass and tastes ten times worse. You're going to make Linda Blair jealous and you are going to feel like you are on a roller coaster ride from hell while on acid after drinking all night topped off with food poisoning."

"Don't sugar coat it or anything." Arandi stammered.

Dean took the jar from Bobby and Sam kneeled on Arandi's one side while Dean sat on the toilet on the other and Jade was behind her sister.

Dean handed Arandi the jar. "All in one drink."

Arandi nodded and closed her eyes as she took the jar and slammed it back pouring the foul liquid down her throat and swallowing forcefully. The stuff was rancid. She gagged and when she was going to say something she suddenly lurched forward. Dean and Sam holding her up as crap just shot out of her like a broken faucet. She couldn't breathe. When it was finally over she fell weakly toward Dean and he held her talking soothingly as her mind played her last few hours backwards in vivid detail. Her head felt as if it would explode and her stomach felt like lava was rumbling in it. Her leg came alive with agony and she knew they had saved her and with that she let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone watched Arandi go through the purging of the vampire blood from her system. Dean had been through it so he knew exactly how awful it felt and he held her telling her it would be over soon.

Arandi twitched and moaned then went still. Sam took her and carried her to her room so that Jade could start working on her wounds and getting her cleaned up.

He came back to Dean. Bobby had already helped him back into bed. Dean was trembling and a thin sheen of sweat covered his head. Sam took his temp, it sat at 103.

"Dean you have to take some medicine. You have a fever and it will help you with the pain ok?" Sam was already digging through the first aid kit.

Dean watched Sam with green fever glazed eyes.

"Believe it or not Dean we are able to take care of her without your supervision." Sam grinned.

"Bitch." Dean mumbled taking the pills Sam handed to him. Sam had to help him with the water.

Everyone was home so Dean let sleep take him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam watched over Dean. Jade watched over Arandi. Bobby had gone to bed so that they could take turns relieving each other. Arandi had not stirred since taking the antidote. She had a fever and all Jade could do was check it constantly to make sure it didn't get too high. Dean was holding his own.

Sam had drifted off to sleep beside Dean when he felt him move suddenly. Sam sat up in time to see that Dean was in trouble, heaving and looking desperate. Sam flew off the bed and grabbed the trash can just as Dean let loose. Sam was doing his best to hold the can and his brother. Dean was shaking Sam was sure from the pain caused by the heaving pulling on stitches. Sam could feel the fever burning through Dean. Once he got Dean settled back, he took his temp again.

"Damn." Sam mumbled to himself. Dean's fever was up to 104.3. Dean was looking at him his eyes lost.

"Dean I need to give you more meds ok?"

Dean grimace but nodded. He took what Sam gave him and soon slipped back into sleep.

Sam cleaned up the mess and was about to make himself comfortable by Dean when he heard a thud and a shout from Arandi's room. Sam ran to see what was happening. He found Jade facing Arandi who stood with her machete in her hand looking wild eyed.

"Jade?" Sam whispered.

"Stay back Sam. She's delirious. She thinks that she's back at the warehouse fighting Shawn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean, are you just going to sleep all day? I trained you to hunt not to sleep."

Dean moaned. "Just five more minutes."

"Get your lazy ass up now! That's an order!"

Dean's eyes flew open. "Dad?"

"Yeah it's me having to come here and clean up your mess. Get up now and come with me." John Winchester stood at the foot of Dean's bed.

Dean hurriedly got up even though every part of body protested.

John walked out the door and Dean followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi stood in the warehouse, her fevered brain was making her see her worst nightmare. Shawn had turned her and she had killed everyone she cared about. Jade, Sam, Bobby, and Dean all laid lifeless at her feet. She had fed on all of them.

Arandi dropped to her knees and lifted her lifeless sister's head. "Please Jade no." She turned to see Dean's lifeless green gaze staring at her. "No!" She screamed in horror.

She could hear Shawn's voice taunting her. She stood up in furious frenzy and grabbed her machete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Jade watched as tears streamed down Arandi's face and she screamed. She swung the machete and Jade moving as fast as possible knocked her sister back with a kick grabbing the machete. Arandi laid still. Jade prayed that she had not hurt her more. Sam helped her get Arandi back into bed, then Jade worked on getting her fever down.

Sam went to check on Dean and froze in the doorway. The bed was empty. Dean was nowhere in the room. Sam heart climbed into his throat as he ran down the hall yelling Dean's name. Jade and Bobby both stepped out of the rooms.

"Dean's not in the room." Sam called as he flew down the stairs. Jade and Bobby followed. Sam was relieved to find all the doors still locked.

That left only one place, the basement with the panic room. Sam rushed down the stairs, awash with relief when he heard Dean's voice. He seemed to be talking to someone. Sam stepped up slowly and peered into the panic room. What he saw made him slack jawed.

Dean was pushed back against the furthest wall, knees to his chest his hands over his ears he banged the back of his head against the iron wall over and over. Repeating "Not alone." in a tight whisper.

Sam began to step forward and stopped cold when Dean yelled. "No!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean followed his dad into the panic room. His heart thudded in his chest. This wasn't right but he couldn't stop himself. "Dad what are you doing?"

"Shut up Dean." John hissed at his son.

Dean flinched and stepped back.

"I went to hell for you and you have done nothing but screw everything up. You were supposed to protect Sam; I should have never trusted you!" John came at Dean.

Dean stepped back until he was against the wall and with nowhere to go he stared defiantly at his dad.

"I have done everything for Sammy, sacrificed so much." Dean yelled back.

"Including getting him killed." John was in his face, red with anger. "He's dead because of you!"

Dean's heart fluttered in terror. He slid to the floor.

"You are all alone Dean."

Dean covered his ears and drew his knees to his chest. "Not alone, not alone, not alone." He said again and again banging his head back against the iron wall.

"Sam's dead, dead, dead, and I became this." John's eyes went black.

Dean yelled. "No!"

His dad came at him hitting him and kicking him. Dean instinctively raised his hands to protect himself. He whimpered in pain and confusion.

"I'm sorry dad, please stop, I'll bring Sammy back I swear!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam watched mouth agape as his brother's delirium tore him apart. Dean was seeing their dad and apparently a very angry version of him. Dean cowered against the wall fending off invisible blows. It broke Sam's heart. He had to stop this now.

Kneeling in front of his brother he grabbed both of Dean's wrists. "Dean dad's not here. You have a fever."

Dean opened his eyes and stared at Sam in bewilderment.

Sam was completely caught off guard when Dean head butted him and he fell back seeing stars.

"You're not Sam! Sam is dead! He's dead because of me! You're not my brother!" Dean was in complete panic. He stood up to run.

Sam grabbed his brother's legs and Dean fell hard onto a bucket directly on his stitches, tearing them open fresh blood tainted Dean's shirt as he curled into a ball screaming in agony. The second Sam let go Dean rolled and was on his feet faster than should be possible in his state and he bolted. Sam was after him. Bobby tried to block Dean and got shoved into a wall for his effort.

"Jade get out of the way!" Sam yelled and she obliged. Dean was dangerous all his own but like this he could be deadly.

Dean was up the stairs and out the door fast. Sam followed hoping he could get to him before he hurt himself.

Dean was frantic as he tore toward the kitchen. He came to a sudden stop when Arandi stepped out of the shadows.

Arandi saw the terror in Dean's eyes and she knew only one thing scared him that bad.

"Dean." She said soothingly. "It's ok, you have a fever and you're just a bit confused ok?"

Dean looked at her standing defensively, staring wide eyed at everyone around him.

"That's your Sam, Dean you hear me?" Arandi continued. "He is here with you."

Dean looked at Sam, his face contorting into utter confusion.

"You remember Dean? Sam is alive and he has Jade now."

Dean looked at Jade and back at Sam. His body began to relax.

"I'm not alone?" He said in a mere whisper.

"You're not alone." Sam replied.

Dean stepped toward Sam, reaching out to him putting his hand on his chest his eyes glistening.

"My Sammy." He rasped and promptly pulled his brother into a bear hug which Sam returned gratefully.

Dean pulled back with a deep sigh. "I'm tired."

"I can imagine after that little obstacle course. Let's get you fixed up and back in bed." Sam pushed Dean toward the stairs. His brother was still burning up.

Dean looked at Arandi who looked as if she was about to collapse. He reached to caress her face and smiled at her. He pulled her gently into a hug. "Angel." He breathed into her hair. Pulling back he lifted her into his arms and started up the stairs.

Sam and Bobby exchanged glances of wonder. The man was torn to shit but there he was carrying Arandi.

Jade looked at Sam. "Don't ask me how she does it?"

"As if you can't work that same magic yourself." Sam muttered.

They went up the stairs and Dean had carried Arandi to his room and put her down on the other side if his bed. "We all stay together. It's safer." Dean said as he sat on the edge of his side of the bed.

He lay down so that Sam could stitch him back up. Sam helped him to the bathroom and helped him change.

Sam saw the frustration and anger in his brother's eyes, green and bright. Sam sighed. Dean hated to be weak and to have to have someone take care of him.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean huffed wiping the wetness from his eyes angrily.

"Dean you have nothing to be sorry about ok? You swept in like the hero and you saved Arandi's life."

Dean's lipped curled slightly. "Knight in shining black Impala."

Sam smiled. "Let me guess that's Arandi's nickname for you."

A slight flush filled Dean's cheeks.

Sam wanted to tell Dean that he should go for it that he and Arandi made an awesome couple but he already knew that Dean would shoot it all down.

"I don't like being weak Sam." Dean huffed.

"You're hurt Dean and even you deserve to be taken care of every now and then. You have taken care of me more times than I can remember. It's no big deal as long as you're alive."

Dean looked in his brother's eyes for a minute and then nodded. "Thank you for always being there Sammy."

"Same goes to you."

"I always get the ugly nurse." Dean grinned.

Sam smiled and then got his brother back to the bed, making sure that he was comfortable.

Dean's eyes already slipping shut. "Sleep."

"You get all the sleep you need Dean."

"You Sammy." Dean yawned.

"Dean if I didn't love you so damn much I would strangle you." Sam groaned.

"You can try bitch." Dean's eyes slid shut.

Sam touched his brother's forehead. Dean turned his head toward the touch. "Jerk." Sam whispered. "But I wouldn't trade you for the world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam wished that they had thought of this arrangement earlier so that maybe the delirium might have been prevented but in any case they were together and hopefully all would be better.

Sam and Jade made themselves comfortable on a mattress close to the door and drifted off soon enough.

Sometime later Dean opened his eyes confused as to where he was at first and then he remembered. He turned his head to see Arandi sleeping close. Turning the other way he saw his brother and Jade cuddled together on the floor.

Dean looked back at Arandi thinking how his brother had the right idea but he only stared.

"You know what they say about taking pictures." Arandi said without opening her eyes.

"They last longer but I prefer the real deal." Dean replied smoothly. "Even when the real deal gets me to kiss her just so she can get in my pants."

Arandi opened her eyes. "It's what happens when you wear loose fitting clothes and layers. And I am sorry if I made you feel violated."

Dean was relieved to see her electric blue eyes back although tired and fever glazed. "Loose and layers are a force of habit. The violation you can make up with pie." He smiled at her.

"Deal how about an M & M pie?"

"You can make that?" Dean asked anxiously. "You've been holding out on me?"

"Girls got to play her cards right." Arandi smiled.

Dean could feel the fever still burning and he was so thirsty but Sam was resting and he didn't want to wake him. He figured that he could wait a little longer. He frowned when he felt the tingle in his fingers. He lifted one hand to look but stopped when a stabbing pain shot through his head. He heard himself moan.

"Dean you alright?" Arandi asked.

"I don't feel so good." He managed and looked at Arandi.

"Dean?" Arandi called reaching to touch him; she felt the intense heat coming off of him.

"Angel." He slurred and his eyes rolled back.

Arandi struggled to sit up when she saw his eyes roll.

"Sam!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think? Should I end Dean's suffering? Wouldn't dream of it yet!

Thanks for reading!


	26. PEOPLE PEOPLE EVERYWHERE

PEOPLE, PEOPLE EVERYWHERE AND NOT A SOUL WILL BLINK

Sam's hunter instinct kicked in full force before he even finished opening his eyes. He heard Arandi yell his name and he had his machete in hand ready to go. It took him a few seconds to realize that the threat was not supernatural but just natural to the injuries incurred by his brother.

Sam jumped into action once he saw Arandi struggling to hold Dean down as his body convulsed violently. Sam didn't need to investigate to find out that Dean's fever had gone through the roof. They had to get it down yesterday.

Sam looked around trying to figure the best way when he came up with a 'dangerous but we have to do something' idea. He pulled the mattress that he and Jade had been on close to the window and gently pulled Dean onto it. His brother was on fire and barely starting to still from the seizure. Sam had to work fast before another one hit.

He grabbed an old comforter and placed it over Dean, he then opened the window. The room automatically freezing, Sam grabbed a trash can and started scooping snow through the window onto the comforter. He knew a sudden temperature change to a body could be dangerous but so was a brain being fever fried. Dean began to shiver hard and his eyes dragged open. He tried to talk but his teeth were chattering so hard he couldn't manage it.

"Dean your fever got too high and Sam is just trying to get it down ok? I know you're cold but it will be over soon." Arandi had seated herself next to Dean, running her fingers soothingly through his hair.

Dean stared up at her and nodded. He had been cold many times in his life but even with the comforter between him and the snow it burned almost as much as the fever. The violent shivers made pain shoot everywhere and if it didn't end soon he was going to start crying like a baby. Then he would just have to shoot himself because he wasn't going to do that in front of Arandi and Jade. Still he heard himself whimper as Sam continued to scoop snow until he was covered from his neck down.

He closed his eyes against the pain and found himself reaching blindly for Arandi's hand as Sam kneeled beside him.

"Listen Dean take yourself somewhere warm for about fifteen minutes ok dude? I have to keep you under this for that long. I know you are in so much pain right now but once your fever is down I will give you the best pain meds we have, promise." Sam gripped his shoulder.

Dean looked at his brother and nodded as shudder after shudder attacked his body and he kept his tongue as far away from his teeth as he could manage. 'Why couldn't he be unconscious?' He groaned and he couldn't handle it, the first sob escaped his lips and he looked frantically at Sam.

Sam squeezed his shoulder. "You're hurting bad Dean there is no shame in it." Sam murmured.

The tears started sliding out of his eyes as a couple more sobs slipped through his lips. He couldn't even look at Arandi now but he did because he could feel her trembling as she held his hand and he needed to get her reaction over with. He wasn't prepared to see her crying. 'Was she in pain? What's wrong Angel?' He wanted to ask her and he became so preoccupied with her tears he forgot about his own. Arandi looked at him desperately.

Dean didn't know how to feel when he realized that she was crying for him. He had seen her tears that day he almost died but not like this. Only Sam had ever cried for him. He kept his eyes locked on her. Sam wanted him to go to a warm place. The warmest place he could find was his dream with Arandi and that's where he was when Sam started to pull the comforter off of him. It was over and he had made it with at least half of his dignity still intact.

He was still cold beyond belief and couldn't stop shaking. Sam got him situated once more, at some point Bobby had joined them and was working on getting the room warm again.

Arandi was back under the covers shaking fighting to stay awake a little longer because Jade had given her medicine while she was awake so that her fever wouldn't cause any more problems.

She felt really embarrassed right now having started to cry when she saw Dean suffering. No matter what his reasoning was she felt it was her fault that he had to endure this pain. Why did he feel the insatiable need to protect the world?

Sam gave Dean the meds he promised and they kicked in within minutes. Sam sat beside Dean watching him grimace in pain he was still so cold. The snow basting had worked and Dean's fever was manageable. Sam could only hope that the next time Dean woke he would be better. Sam thought he would be used to this by now since his brother was hurt more often than not. He was pretty sure if he made a list almost every single injury would involve Dean saving someone else, most of the time using himself as a shield between Sam and danger. No matter how often it happened it wasn't something you could get used too. Sam should have known once Arandi and Jade joined them Dean was going to stretch that shield to include them. Sam sighed watching his brother's restless sleep, living for the day his brother would think of himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby had sent Sam and Jade to go rest while he watched Dean and Arandi. He watched them both moan and squirm restlessly both of them cold and miserable. He did his best to warm them up without overheating them.

Bobby was sure the worst of it was over this time. Wasn't the first crisis sure as hell wouldn't be the last, sure as hell didn't make things any easier did it?

Dean's fever finally broke and Bobby breathed in relief. Dean only seemed to get colder though. Bobby was about to go grab another cover when he saw Dean open his eyes and look at Arandi. She was still cold too curled up under the covers. Bobby couldn't tell if Dean was awake or out of it from the pills but he watched in amusement as Dean gently pulled Arandi towards him and she snuggled up close laying her head on his shoulder and even in her sleep she was minding his injuries. Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around her laying his head on top of hers. He closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I'll be damned." Bobby mumbled.

Dean and Arandi didn't move. The restlessness had stopped and they looked warm and content.

The amusement Bobby felt soon turned to sadness knowing that Dean and Arandi had both built walls so high hardly anyone was allowed. He knew if anyone dared to point out that they were attracted to each other, they would deny it until the sun tumbled from the sky.

They could be happy like Sam and Jade but Dean had closed that part of himself off after Lisa. Bobby still wished that he could give her a piece of his mind. She knew what she was getting when she let Dean in and as soon as things got a little hot she had Dean replaced like used sofa. Dean deserved better than that because no matter how brave he was or how dangerous he could be, he had a good heart. Dean was loyal as the day is long and could make someone very happy.

Bobby watched the sleeping couple and prayed that their minds would figure out what their hearts already had before it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two days later before Sam and Jade felt normal. Waking up to something cooking realizing they were starving. They showered and changed checked on their siblings who slept peacefully snuggled together. Sam and Jade exchanged glances of amusement and Sam snapped a picture sure he could use it against his brother sometime soon.

They headed downstairs where Bobby was placing food on the table. "Knew my cooking would bring someone down."

"Be glad we're not picky when we're starving." Sam grinned.

Bobby mimicked him.

"Has everything been alright?" Sam asked digging in to his food.

Bobby chuckled. "Ever since they got cozy they haven't moved a muscle." He sighed. "Stubborn idjit."

"He's going to blame it on the meds."

"So is she." Jade added.

Three collective sighs.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean felt as if he had a mouth full of cotton as he opened his eyes to his room full of sunlight. 'Man how long have I been out?' He thought.

He felt the weight on his shoulder and he looked. Arandi was sound asleep. His heart started to race. 'God please tell me we didn't do something stupid.' He smiled well it wouldn't actually be anything stupid but … he would like to remember.

He remembered alright and it was nothing that fun. He grimaced in pain as he tried to move. He hadn't moved in a couple of days. Every part of him hurt except his shoulder imagine that. He needed a shower in the worst way and to pee like a racehorse and man he hoped Arandi wouldn't notice that. Dean rolled his eyes what did that matter she had already seen what he was packing long ago.

He groaned thinking about what Sam, Jade, and Bobby must be thinking seeing them like that. He would blame it all on the meds. 'That's my story and I'm sticking to it.' Man but did it feel good to have her there so close best heating pad in the world.

'You sure are into self-torture.' He groused to himself.

He felt Arandi begin to move. She opened her eyes going through the same first minutes of confusion he had. She looked up at him.

"So was it good for you?" He asked in low voice.

"Best I never had." She sighed. "Strange things happen to us on meds. How do you feel?"

"Parts of me hurt that I didn't know I had." He groaned.

"Well look who decided to join the waking world." Sam said leaning in the doorway.

"How long?" Dean asked as Arandi moved off his shoulder and he frowned.

"Five days Van Helsing." Sam replied.

Jade stepped in to help Arandi get to her room. She cast Dean a glance as she limped out. Dean saw it in her eyes and knew the ride wasn't over yet. Arandi was going to crash and she was going to crash hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat back against the headboard of his bed freshly showered and waiting for something to eat because Sam didn't think he should handle the stairs yet. Well Arandi's room didn't involve stairs so he pulled himself up grimacing and made his way.

Her door was open and she stood staring out of the window completely lost in thought.

Dean leaned in the doorway. This wasn't going to be an easy road for her. Dean had the art of self-loathing down. Arandi didn't deserve that.

He cleared his throat. She turned to look at him. "You're human Arandi, you're allowed to grieve."

"Grieve? I hope you're not talking about Shawn, he killed my parents tried to kill everyone that matters to me why would I grieve him?"

"No matter what he was once the man you loved."

Arandi's stone cold blue eyes grilled him. "The past is the past. I won't waste another minute of my life on that monster."

He knew better than to push it right this minute. He had been down this road himself had the same reaction and then later he fell off a very high cliff after being hit by a freight train. He still wasn't a hundred percent sure he had ever stopped falling. All he could do was wait for her to get to the edge of the cliff and hope that he grabbed her in time before she went over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam, Jade, and Bobby patrol kept Dean and Arandi from doing much of anything for the next couple of weeks, which needless to say was like having two grizzlies pent up in a house.

Dean had finally reached the end of the proverbial rope when he got up the morning starting the third week. He wasn't going to be pent up anymore he needed fresh air even if it was frozen fresh air.

He went about dressing warm intent on walking out the front door at all costs. He checked his wounds in the mirror. Sam had become a great nurse. The bites were almost completely healed and they would hardly leave a scar.

He walked out of his room and walked to Arandi's. The room was empty. Dean headed downstairs. Arandi wasn't there either and by the look on Jade's face she had beat him to the walking out the front door.

"How long has she been gone?" Was Dean's greeting.

"Over two hours and when I try to call her she rejects the call." Jade groused. "She said that she needed time alone but I'm worried about her Dean. My sister isn't exactly known for being Miss Congeniality but even this is bad for her. She even threatened me for kicking her the other night."

Dean looked confused. Jade explained about Arandi's fever delirium.

"I don't know what to do. She can't be that broken up about killing Shawn."

"She loved him once Jade." Dean offered.

"He killed our parents." Jade growled.

"How would you feel if you had to kill Sam?" Dean threw without remorse.

Jade paled. "You had to put it that way."

"People are blind till they walk in the other's shoes." Dean said as he headed for the door. "I'll find her."

"Dean?" Sam sounded from the living room.

"I am not even going to have this conversation with you Sam." Dean walked out. He stood at the bottom of the steps and closed his eyes. He found the right direction and started walking. She had done a great job of hiding her tracks but he wasn't the best tracker in the hunting community for nothing.

It took him over half an hour but he caught up with her and he was still at least a hundred yards away when he saw the exact moment she sensed him. At least she still had her hunter's instinct on full alert.

"Apparently my sister and you don't understand the concept of alone." She called out.

"We're just worried about you."

"I am fine."

"Talking BS with legs, very nice legs I might add." Dean stepped closer.

She turned to look at him and Dean was surprised to see the only emotion on her face was annoyance. She still had everything locked up tight inside.

"You need to get this shit off your chest." He said sincerely.

"You leave my chest alone Dr. Phil and you should practice what you preach brother." She snapped.

"Why do you think I'm here? If anyone knows the consequences of keeping crap bottled up, it's me. I just want to spare you that entire heart ache."

"So now you're the patron saint of heart aches?"

Getting defensive, good he was on the right track. He kept inching toward her until he was just a couple of feet away from her.

"You can throw all the barbs you want. Words don't hurt that much."

"Let me hit you with a dictionary a couple of times." She growled.

He had to laugh. She glared. "Dean please I just want to be alone." She worked the eyes and God they almost did him in but he fought them.

"Angel please let me help you." He worked his own eyes as he reached to take her hand.

She hitched a sigh looking at him. "You think you understand but you don't." She whispered looking away.

"Try me." Dean said, stepping in front of her. "You don't know half the things I have heard in my short life. It would take a lot to shock me."

"Dean I …..I can't." She tried to pull her hand free. "Let me go please."

"I can't." He replied. He saw the anger fill her eyes. "If you let this shit eat you alive it makes you very bitter."

"Good then maybe people will learn to leave me the fuck alone!"

"Don't let Shawn win Angel." Dean said softly. He knew those words would impact hard on her but he didn't expect her reaction.

Arandi stared at him as if he had just told her he was pregnant. Then she was kissing him and before anything registered in his brain he was kissing her back. This was the kiss he had dreamed about, his heart pounded in his chest. He could kiss her all day long.

Reality crashed into him in the next instant and with the greatest reluctance he pulled back holding her at arms distance. "Angel you know this isn't what you want. You are just trying to use me as a distraction and I won't do that to you."

Arandi's eyes filled with tears. "I am so sorry." She whispered brokenly and tried to walk away but Dean held firm. "Let me go."

"Not going to happen." Dean said stubbornly. He realized in the next instant that she was going to hit him and he was going to let her. Just how hard could she really punch and maybe it was exactly what she needed to vent.

When would he learn?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi had gone about as stir crazy as a person could get with the shit she had on her mind and with all the sleep she had gotten the first days as they recovered she wasn't getting very much now. It just gave her too much time to think about what had happened and the guilt that was eating her very heart and soul.

She had finally had it with her sister's over protectiveness and Sam's at that and walked out the front door threatening Jade with showing Sam the pictures of her in braces. She needed to be alone and she could fix this crap she could. She wasn't kidding when she told Dean that she wasn't wasting another minute on Shawn.

She soon realized being alone wasn't helping her at all it just gave her more time to think and she was going to lose her mind. She soon sensed Dean's arrival impressed with his tracking abilities because she had covered her tracks, annoyed with the fact that her sister had probably sent him.

She tried his own aggressive approach to get him to back off but he only seemed to become more bull headed. What the hell did he care if she had shit bottled up or not? It wasn't faked she could see that in his eyes but it confused her because no one but Jade had given a damn about her in so long.

He laughed when she told him words could hurt if she hit him with a dictionary a couple of times. She wanted to laugh too but she was afraid it would sound hysterical. She had worked her eyes on him and they almost worked but he turned his own on her and man was he good at that shit. He could probably get just about anything he wanted with that look and that cocky charm.

"Please let me help you." He said taking her hand. She felt herself crack slightly.

"You think you understand but you don't."

"Try me; you don't know half the things that I have heard in my short life. It takes a lot to shock me." He was in front of her tight grip on her hand. She looked in his eyes so much older and wiser than they should be at his age. She knew he had seen horrible horrors yet somehow he was still human. She cracked a little more. She couldn't stand to be weak she had fought too hard her whole life to prove that women can be strong. He wouldn't let her go no matter how much she pleaded with him and it was pissing her off. Then he said it and a sob nearly escaped her lips.

"Don't let Shawn win." She stared at Dean and thought about Shawn. Dean was right she couldn't let Shawn win but that meant clearing her mind of his touch his kiss. She started to kiss Dean and man she could do this all day and he responded. He could help her forget and she wouldn't mind one bit. She wasn't prepared for Dean to go gentleman on her. "Angel you know this isn't what you want. You're just trying to use me for a distraction and I won't do that to you."

She felt the shame wash over her. 'What the hell Arandi?' "I am so sorry." She tried to walk away but still he held on to her.

"Not going to happen." He said defiantly. She looked at him and decided to take a swing at him. He would raise his hands to deflect the blow and she would bolt. Leave it to Dean to not do that, he watched the punch coming and didn't even try to block it. Arandi realized too late he was going to let her hit him and she hit him full force.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean gasped at the impact his head snapping sideways his lip splitting. He would have handled the blow pretty darn well otherwise but he didn't realize that there was a tree root right behind him. He took the step back and Arandi got what she wanted, he had to let her go or take her down with him as he tripped backwards. With no way to break his fall, he fell full force. He felt his head connect with something and his head burst into pain and bright flashes before sliding into pitch black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi stood in stunned shock as she watched Dean fall she didn't even have time to react.

What had she done? All he was trying to do was help her and she hits him. She waited for some snarky remark but he didn't move.

Arandi's heart filled with panic and she rushed to his side and dropped to her knees beside him. She felt the agony in her leg flare up from the position she put it in but she didn't care.

She stared at his still form, the blood that trickled from his lip. She could see the fading fang marks on his neck. He had saved her life and this was how she thanked him. It was all she could handle as she lifted his head gently onto her lap, her wall crumbled and she crashed harder than even she expected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean's heard someone crying and the way his head felt he thought it just might be him. He forced his eyes open and the brightness of the day assaulted him, nausea rolled through him and looked around trying to focus. He groaned as he remembered Arandi.

She was kneeling with his head in her lap sobbing uncontrollably. Heart wrenching sobs that made his chest hurt.

"Hey hey Angel." He said sitting up. Everything spun wickedly. "Look I'm ok."

She only stared at her now empty hands and just seemed to sob harder. Dean worked his way to kneeling in front of her. He lifted her tear stained face to look at him.

"Angel look at me I am ok see handsome as ever." Dean said softly to her. Her eyes locked on his, her beautiful blue eyes shouldn't hold such guilt and sorrow.

"Dean it's all my fault." She sobbed. "Shawn was alive for ten years, every person he turned, every person he killed; every family he destroyed is all on me!"

There it was exactly what Dean had been looking for, the chisel that was chipping away at Arandi's heart and soul. Why was he so relieved that it had nothing to do with still loving Shawn?

"All those people in ten years Dean, why was I so weak?" She wailed.

"Loving someone isn't a weakness Angel."

"Was it love Dean? Or was it just that I latched on to the first man that treated me right. Doesn't complete honesty come with loving someone; I couldn't even tell him I was a hunter. All of this could have been prevented if I had just told him who I really was."

"What is done is done Arandi we can't save everybody." Dean sighed. He caressed her face trying to calm her.

"I knew I was supposed to chop off his head but I left him for dead even after what he did to my parents. What kind of daughter does that make me?"

"A daughter that had too much responsibility put on her at too young of an age."

Arandi covered her face and continued to sob. Dean sat back against a tree and pulled her with him. She lay against his chest sobbing. She had to let it all out and he would be there every minute of it. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and didn't let her go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter was mostly angst and a little pain. The next involves more angst with Dean and Arandi and brotherly moments. I am giving Dean a little breather because after these two chapters I let my evil imagination wreak havoc on Dean's hot gorgeous body. (Maniacal laughter)

Thanks for reading!


	27. WHAT YOU WANT WHAT I NEED WHAT WE GET

Disclaimer: Chapters later Dean and Sam refuse to change hands so they are still not mine.

WHAT YOU WANT, WHAT I NEED, WHAT WE GET

Bobby was getting dizzy watching Sam and Jade pace back and forth. He had lost count of how many times they had checked the time.

Dean had walked out the door nearly three hours earlier and wasn't answering his phone either.

Bobby had to talk them out of following twice and he wasn't even going to try for a third.

"If my sister doesn't want to be found she won't be found."

"He found her trust me." Bobby said proudly. "He is the best tracker I know trained by me."

Jade looked at Sam who nodded in agreement. Jade walked to the window and Sam to the door. Bobby watched bemused as they both pulled out their phones and dialed at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean opened his eyes to the sound of his ringtone. He had fallen asleep and he was cold. He realized that he and Arandi were still out in the woods. She had cried herself to sleep and apparently he had joined her. He reached for his phone and he could hear Arandi's going off at the same time. He noticed the numerous missed calls and answered.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam greeted.

"Sorry Sammy, lost track of time." Dean replied tiredly. His head was pounding as he reached to touch the goose egg at the back of his head gingerly.

"Are you ok? Did you find her?"

"She's with me." Her phone stopped ringing. "I'm good, she's good, we are all good. See you in a few." Dean hung up picturing Sam's bitchface

"We should count our blessings that they didn't send out search and rescue." Arandi said lifting her head. Her eyes were almost back to normal.

"I think I hear a helicopter." Dean muttered. "We better get back."

Arandi had pulled herself up but Dean could tell that she had strained her leg the way she winced when she put weight on it.

Dean stood up slowly and waited for the world to settle. "Feel better?" He asked her touching her face so she would look at him. Giving her the no BS look.

"I do actually. It doesn't change what I could have prevented but I can suck it up and move on and save as many people as I can." She was telling the truth. "I am really sorry I hit you, I thought you were going to block it."

"I would have if I knew that you were channeling Rocky Marciano." Dean said rubbing his jaw.

"It's not how big you are it's what you put behind the punch."

"A freaking sledgehammer."

"That was just a love tap." She smirked. Gently touching his lip.

He looked at her searching her expression to see if she was kidding or not. She gave away nothing.

"Just consider it payback for the I didn't do it on purpose injuries." Dean grinned.

They started walking and weren't getting very far because her leg was hurting.

Dean sighed. 'She was stubborn. Damn she could put him to shame.' So before she could protest he swept her up in his arms and started walking faster.

"Dean what are you doing?"

"Look I am hungry, thirsty and tired. I would like to get back before next Tuesday." He gave her a downgraded glare; well at least he thought it was downgraded.

She looked at him quietly and then just lowered her vision, putting her hands around his neck.

'Great Dean good time to be a dick.' He thought. They were back at Bobby's in no time. He put her down knowing that if Jade and Sam saw him carrying her they were going to be panicked. It was bad enough they had to deal with the meltdown.

Sure enough as soon as Jade saw Arandi she started on the 'I told you so' rant. Dean had forgotten about his lip and Sam was all over it.

Jade led Arandi to the sofa and Dean planted himself in the recliner.

"Word to the wise Sam never try to sneak up on a Remington." He played it off well. That was until Arandi gave him that 'I'm not going down alone' look and she gave her downgraded glare.

"How's your head Dean?" Her voice smooth as glass.

He looked at her exasperated. Sam was on him. "You hit your head?"

"It's nothing Sam I wasn't out very long." Dean winced. 'Why had he said that?'

"You were unconscious?" Sam actually squealed.

"I'm fine Sam." Dean groaned.

"There's being fine and there's being Dean. " Sam growled already feeling around on Dean's scalp.

"You could at least buy me dinner before you go feeling me up dude." Dean whined batting at Sam's hands.

Sam glared at him once he found the lump.

"The last time I checked you weren't Clark Kent so cut the x-ray vision eyes Bigville." Dean's frustrated voice rasped.

Sam stormed off and returned with an icepack and handed it to Dean. Dean stared at it and up at Sam.

"Well?" Sam pushed.

Dean turned his hand up so Sam could put it in his hand. Sam wasn't biting. So Dean reached out.

Sam smirked in triumph. "Sure you're fine Dean. But I'm the one on the right."

Dean closed his eyes. Damn, he had almost pulled it off. He was trying desperately to keep Arandi from feeling bad about hitting him and his hitting his head. Sam had to have his way.

Arandi looked at him stunned. He had managed to carry her back even though he was seeing double and his head was pounding. He wasn't sure how he wasn't hugging porcelain. Her eyes were full of guilt again.

"You are never going to learn to not cover injuries are you?" Sam ranted pacing in short steps in front of Dean, running his fingers angrily through his hair.

Dean didn't say anything just watching Arandi who now sat staring at her hands on her lap as Jade fussed over her leg. Dean completely tuned Sam out which was a mistake, Sam thought he had zoned and started shaking him. His stomach protested but he bit it back.

"Really Samantha can you please squelch your inner drama queen!" Dean roared.

"Are you children done playing house?" Bobby's voice rang out.

Sam was like a kid turning to Bobby and tattling. "He got knocked out when he was out looking for Arandi; he's seeing double but he's fine." Doing a descent imitation of Dean.

Bobby looked at Dean who had his eyes fixed on Arandi. She sat sullen on the sofa just staring at her hands. Bobby saw as Dean shook his head and closed his eyes with a loud sigh. Bobby read the moment and pulled a still yapping Sam into the kitchen.

"I swear Sam for someone as smart as you are sometimes you sure aren't quick on the uptake."

Sam looked confused.

"Take a gander in there Matlock and see for yourself." Bobby motioned toward the living room.

Sam peaked into the room. Dean had put the icepack on his head now looking at Arandi. She hadn't said a word since giving Dean away. Sam saw the guilt in her eyes. She felt responsible for what had happened to Dean. He watched as his brother took a deep breath and stood up unsteadily and walked to Arandi sat beside her and put his icepack on her leg.

The gesture needed no words. He was telling her to not be worried. Sam felt like a complete dumbass, all Dean was trying to do was spare Arandi some angst.

Sam looked at Bobby.

"You broke it son now you fix it." Bobby snickered.

Sam walked back into the room as Jade was helping Arandi up to take her upstairs to check her leg and for her to put on something besides jeans.

Dean watched her go and he didn't miss the tear that slid from her eye as she turned away. She had been through enough today and somehow he was determined to make it better for her.

Sam handed him some ibuprofen and a glass of water and Dean took it without protest not looking at his brother.

"I am sorry Dean I didn't realize….. Sam tried.

"You didn't know Sam." Dean murmured pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked up at his brother and wished that he hadn't. Sam had activated the puppy dog eyes powers full force. "It's no big deal Sam. Once she sees I'm fine she'll be alright."

Jade came back alone because Arandi was showering. "So what happened?" She asked Dean.

"She feels responsible for all the people that Shawn killed and turned in the ten years that he was running around."

"How do I help her with that?" Jade felt helpless.

"Just be there. Don't be pushy. She'll talk if and when she's ready." Dean offered. "I don't have to tell you that your sister is tough."

Jade looked at Dean with a smirk. "When it comes to you and my sister there is a thin line between tough and stupid." She walked away.

Dean raised a bewildered eyebrow. "Did your girlfriend just call me stupid?"

"If the shoe fits." Sam laughed.

"I know exactly where my shoe will fit nicely." Dean huffed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi sat on her bed looking at her leg now swollen. She had showered and put on shorts. Even she knew she shouldn't have pushed her injury like that but part of her thought she deserved the pain.

She couldn't believe Dean had covered like he had for her. What was she supposed to make of it; she had only seen him do that for Sam. Dean was stubborn beyond words but loyal to the extreme.

Dean was a friend that anyone should cherish. 'My BFF.' Arandi thought wryly. She was grateful that he didn't think that she was a stark raving lunatic after assaulting him in the woods in more ways than one.

She thought about Dean's kiss. This kiss had been different than the others he had responded like she wanted him too but he had quickly come to his senses. Arandi sighed. Glad that Dean was a decent man. Just how would she feel about him right now if he had gone through with her plan? She smirked to herself. Somehow she guessed that she would have forgiven him.

She got up and started to the door when she heard her sister coming. She had an M & M pie to make for someone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can handle the cooking alone." Jade glared at Arandi. "You really need to get off that leg."

"I want to make some pies." Arandi hobbled around grabbing ingredients.

"I can make pies too." Jade insisted.

"Jade I need to do this ok?" Arandi sighed looking at her sister as sweetly as she could muster.

"Fine but can you at least sit at the table and I'll get all the stuff for you?"

"Fine." Arandi huffed and sat at the table. She could see Dean back in the recliner leaning back with his eyes closed. He lifted his head in the next instant and was looking right at her. He gave her his best smile and she couldn't help but smile back. He got up and headed towards her.

"I feel good before you ask. The ibuprofen Sam gave me really helped. He sat across from her. He looked curiously as Jade added stuff to the items on the table. He figured it out as soon as he saw the peanut M & M bag. "You really can make M & M pie?"

"Why would I lie about something as sacred as that?"

"You truly are the coolest chick ever." His eyes sparkled. "You don't have to make it now though."

"Yeah I do." She sighed. "Nothing beats pie therapy."

"Especially when you are eating it." Dean grinned.

"Making them helps too. Why do you think I make them so well? Mom used to bake up a storm whenever she was upset. I guess I got it from her."

A faraway look filled Dean's face. "My mom did too." He whispered. "I guess that's why I love pie so much." He shook off the reverie. "Can I help?"

Arandi smirked. "The great Dean Winchester wants to make pie?"

"Why not I eat enough of it?" He set his arms on the table and with his suave air he added. "With a teacher like you how can I fail?" He started rolling his sleeves up.

Arandi blushed. She couldn't remember ever getting flustered so much. The next thirty minutes she showed him what to do and had to smack his hand more than once to keep him from eating the candy.

Dean lost himself in mixing and adding ingredients. He didn't notice Sam and Bobby leaning in the doorway arms crossed until one of them snickered.

"What she needed help." Dean defended.

"She's not making pie with her leg." Jade chimed.

"No one asked you." Dean snapped.

Sam and Bobby laughed.

"See who's going to be laughing when you eating my pie." Dean growled.

"Dude that sounds lewd even for you." Sam snorted.

"Bite me bitch." Dean retorted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had all headed into the living room waiting for dinner to finish roasting. Dean followed with two beers plopping down on the sofa next to Arandi. He handed her the second beer.

"I could use one of those too Dean." Sam declared with a half-smile.

"Use your GPS maybe you'll find your way to the fridge." Dean responded as he took a long drink and made a grand act of how good the beer was.

Arandi had put her ice cold beer against her leg.

"Do you want me to get you an icepack?" Dean asked already getting up.

"Hey Dean since you're up." Sam called out.

Dean pulled an icepack out of the freezer. Bobby always had them in ready supply because they almost always needed them. He then grabbed enough beer for everyone and headed back. He gave Sam his last. "I better get a damn good tip, bitch."

"I got a tip for you jerk." Sam retorted.

Dean acted taken aback. "Sam get your mind out of the gutter."

"Why? Don't like the company?" Sam snickered. "And that's not what I meant sicko."

Dean has his head down looking to see where to place the icepack instead of just handing it to Arandi.

Sam picked up a lemon and threw it at Dean. Dean didn't even lift his head as his hand shot up and caught the lemon. He looked at Sam with a sparkle in his eye and a cocky grin.

"You know what I say Sammy, when life or little brothers hand you lemons make lemonade and then find someone whose life handed them vodka and party." He winked at his brother.

Everyone laughed as Sam wondered how his brother did shit like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Jade had gone into the kitchen to get the food onto plates to bring into the living room. Bobby was digging in the closet to pull out the tray stands. Dean noticed something interesting.

"Is that a guitar Bobby?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yeah, I helped some guy on the side of the road one day and that's what he gave me as pay. I didn't want it but he insisted and I forgot all about it." Bobby answered as he set up the trays for everyone.

"So I've been thinking." Dean started.

"Maybe you should lie down." Arandi cut in with a smirk.

Dean flicked his beer cap at her and it plopped against her nose. She startled and winced from the sudden motion to her leg.

Dean was apologizing in the next breath.

"Sucker." Jade mumbled as she placed his plate in front of him.

Dean looked at her confused.

They ate and talked. No one made one complaint about Dean's first pie ever. It had turned out better than he ever expected. He sat proudly as everyone ate the whole thing. "I made pie." He grinned around a mouthful of chocolate.

Arandi smiled at him.

"Like I said great teacher." Dean smiled back. He heard his phone beep for an incoming text message. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that it was from Sam. He eyed his brother and opened the message. It was a picture of him and Arandi snuggled on his bed. Dean felt himself flush. He looked up at Sam and didn't say a word he just closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. He stood up and excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Sam sat feeling like a jerk. He had meant the picture as a joke. He didn't expect his brother to look hurt the way he did and to get flustered. Sam wished he had thought things through, he realized now a little too late that it was almost rubbing it in his brother's nose what could never be his because Dean wouldn't allow it and Arandi wouldn't allow it either for that matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stood in the bathroom washing his face. He had no idea why Sam's message had hit him so hard.

"Who the hell are you kidding Dean?" He mumbled to himself. He liked Arandi, he liked her a lot. She was tough and a damn good friend, truly loyal. He put his hands on the counter and leaned down lowering his head. She deserved better than him.

He shook his head and knew he had to get back before Sam came snooping. He flushed the toilet for show and started out the door. He stopped and pulled his phone out and looked at the picture, his finger hovered over erase and he just closed the phone.

The mask firmly back in place Dean headed back to the living room and never even acknowledged the message and he hoped that Sam would get it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Bobby do you mind if I mess with that guitar?" Dean asked.

"Go right ahead."

Dean dug the guitar out of the closet and sat down on the edge of the recliner strumming and tuning. He looks up at Arandi. "Any requests?"

"Dean since when can you play the guitar?" Sam asked with a snort.

"You know what Sam just because I dropped out of school doesn't mean that I'm stupid I knew enough to get my GED on the first try without taking classes." Dean snapped.

"That's not how I meant it Dean. Geez." Sam conceded.

Dean looked back at the guitar, clearly irritated.

"Nothing Else Matters." Arandi interjected trying to calm the situation before it got worse.

"That's not an easy piece." Dean eyed her, his lips slightly curled.

"Let's see I have known you long enough to know that you don't boast things that you can't do well. So if Dean Winchester plays the guitar he wouldn't dare offer to play in front of people unless he knows what he's doing."

Dean looked at her appraisingly. He started to play slowly soon he was playing perfectly, smoothly leaving everyone in the room stunned. Dean lost in his own little world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi had fallen asleep on the sofa while they watched a movie.

"Ready for bed Dean." Sam asked in a please don't be mad at me tone.

Dean gave as he replied. "Really Sammy isn't Jade satisfying you?"

Jade threw a cushion at him.

"I was just thinking of tucking you in and reading a bed time story to you." Sam laughed.

"Anything to touch the awesomeness that is your brother."

More cushions flew at him.

Jade started to wake Arandi up so she could go upstairs to bed but Dean stopped her.

"I'll carry her up."

Jade lifted an eyebrow. "She's not six."

"Neither are you.' Sam growled as he lifted her up and carried her up the stairs.

Dean looked down at Arandi. Jade had given her some meds and Dean was almost sure she had given her something stronger than ibuprofen. He leaned down and lifted her up and she moaned softly burying her face in his neck. Her soft warm breath on his neck made him tingly.

'Self-torture Dean.' He thought. He carried her into her room and gently put her down. He thought Jade would appear but she didn't so he pulled Arandi's shoes off and covered her. He stood and looked at her wanting so bad to lie down next to her. 'I repeat self-torture.' He sighed. He walked quietly out and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up to the smell of coffee. He checked the time surprised that it was barely five. He turned to go back to sleep but something made him feel that he needed to get up.

Dean dressed and headed downstairs and was surprised to find Sam sitting at the table alone.

"Everything alright Sam?" Dean asked in concern.

"I couldn't sleep.' Sam said getting up and pouring Dean a mug of coffee and setting it across from himself.

Dean sat down and took the mug and looked at his brother to see if he could read anything.

Sam looked at him and shook his head. "Dean I am fine it's just that well Jade and I are definitely meant to be together and it just hit me that's all that I actually have a chance at a life. I have no clue what to do. My track record isn't stellar you know, Jess was killed by yellow eyes, Madison was a werewolf, Ruby a demon so on and so on." Sam rushed out the words.

Dean drank some coffee. "You and Jade are both hunters, you can only take day by day if you are both sure that this is what you want. This really could literally be your last chance Sammy. I can see how much Jade means to you. I can see the way she adores you. This is our life Sam even if you retire to the picket fence the danger is always there knocking trying to convince you to buy the Girl Scout cookies. You know as well as I do Sam we have a lot of enemies just waiting for us to let our guard down. Since you're both hunters your chances are good and well don't forget your awesome big brother."

Sam snickered. "My own personal pit bull and guardian angel because you can't forget about Arandi."

"Not even if I poured gasoline on my brain and threw in my zippo." Dean sighed. He flinched when he realized how that would sound and got up to pour more coffee. "Besides Jade can probably protect you better than I can."

"Why would you think that?" Sam asked eyebrow raised.

"Well because you're her big snicker doodle bear." Dean grinned from ear to ear.

Sam blushed. "Dean how do you find these things out?"

Dean only wagged his eyebrows.

"You're just jeal…." The words died on Sam's lips.

A shadow of sadness passed over Dean's face. "I wouldn't be human if I wasn't jealous Sammy." Dean murmured. "But I am happy for you. You have a chance at a normal life. If we can make it to fifty we are good."

"How old is Bobby?"

"I don't know but he told me once that he had started hunting when Moby Dick was still a sardine." Dean grinned.

"What about you Dean? You know the picket fence?" Sam asked as he watched his brother pour yet more coffee.

Dean stared at his boots where he leaned back against the counter. "I am stuck at the window looking in Sammy."

"You don't have to be and Dean if you drink anymore coffee Juan Valdez is going to name his donkey after you." Sam laughed. "Donkey Dean."

Dean shook his head but smiled. Sam came to the counter and leaned back next to him.

"Remember when I used to mimic everything you did?" Sam said softly his mind filled with memories.

"What do you mean used to." Dean chuckled.

"Thank you Dean."

Dean looked at him confused.

"Thanks for being there for keeping me sane. I feel like I'm going crazy half the time."

"Going? Sammy you are so there unpacked and settled in comfortably." Dean pushed against Sam's arm with his shoulder.

Sam laughed and pushed back.

"Thank you too Sam for putting up with my crap and for always having my back."

"Isn't that what being brother's means?" Sam pointed out. "And of course I am an awesome little brother."

"Little? You're freaking a ginormous snicker doodle bear."

Leaning on one another, the brothers continued to talk while everyone else slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days later Dean was flipping out ready to hit the road but he was trying to be patient. He didn't want Arandi pushing herself before she was ready. He was healing still too but hey Dean Winchester was tough and this injury was a walk in the park.

He was tossing and turning in the early morning hours when he heard a door open and close. He thought maybe Sam was having trouble sleeping again. Dean went to his door quickly and opened it in time to see Arandi half way down the stairs in her running clothes.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as he stepped into the hall.

"Waiting tables at the Ritz." Arandi remarked.

"It looks like you're sneaking out to go running….alone." Dean was beside her now, frowning.

Arandi shifted from leg to leg uncomfortably. "What's your point?"

"Alone?" He stressed.

"I am perfectly fine alone, Dean, see Arandi is wearing her big girl underwear." She threw snidely.

"It's four in the morning." Dean continued.

"The best time to run."

"Alone?"

"For the love of God Dean I have a knife, my gun, and holy water. I have been out alone for four days now." She continued down the stairs.

"Wait for me I am going with you." He turned to go to his room.

"Dean…"

"It's not up for debate." He glared at her.

She glared back. "Fine!"

Dean was ready in minutes and she was waiting for him in the kitchen. Without a word they headed outside and started running.

At three and half miles Arandi stopped breathless and clearly upset.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked his voice laced with concern.

"This is as far as I can go." She growled. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Your body is still healing when you're ready your body will follow right along Angel. What's the rush?"

"I know that you're ready to leave Dean and I am the only reason you're still here."

He thought he had hidden his restlessness better. "So this is all because of me?"

She didn't answer or look at him. She walked away from him and he hurriedly stepped in front of her. "Arandi don't let my rants push you please."

She looked at her shoes. "I want to go myself." She huffed.

"One more week ok?" Dean lifted her head by her chin.

"Alright."

They started walking back.

"Dean when we go back to motel living what are we supposed to do now that Sam and Jade share a room."

Dean's heart picked up pace. "I never thought about that. We have to sort of stick together, so if it's alright with you we can share a room with two queens."

"That is fine with me. Saves money and we have peace of mind."

"And I get to wake up to an angel instead of Sasquatch." Dean grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week that followed they ran every morning. Arandi improved. Dean worked so much on the Impala it shined even in the dark.

"You should take such good care of your women." Bobby remarked to him one day while Dean worked on the car.

"I did but it didn't do me much good."

"If you're talking about Lisa Dean she wasn't the one and you know it. You don't love someone then have them replaced two minutes after they walk out the door."

Dean looked at Bobby. "I guess you right but I don't think I am meant to find the one."

"Son you're thirty not sixty stop being an idjit and man up!" Bobby turned to walk away. "If I was twenty years younger I sure as hell wouldn't be that blind."

Dean only watched him head in the house in confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day to leave arrived and Dean was practically jumping out of his skin. He did relish the last home cooked breakfast for a while and Bobby rubbed in that he would be eating just fine since Arandi and Jade had cooked and frozen dozens of meals for him.

They all gave Bobby hugs.

"Can you try to make the next visit injury free?" Bobby asked.

"Sure Bobby." Dean and Sam together.

Bobby shook his head. He stood in front of his house and watched his boys and now his girls drive away. He had gotten used to their company but they had monsters to kill, people to save, and heroes to become again.

He stood where he was long after the Impala was out of sight listening to the roar fade into the distance.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Very mild and sappy chapter as I said before I was only giving Dean a breather as well as everyone else because the next chapter gets very painful.

I had to put in Dean making pie because come on Dean in a hot kitchen with his sleeves rolled up. ;) Almost as hot as him sweating over the Impala with bulgy arm muscles. (Must drink cold water) Dean playing the guitar is hot. Did I mention I think Dean is hot?

I have had a couple of people PM me wanting to know how long this story will be apparently some people really enjoy multi chapter suffering.( fist bumps to you) Honestly I don't know but I intend to take the story to an actual ending if that makes any sense. The suffering is barely beginning so I may even have to split it into a sequel. If anyone wants to give me their two cents please do. (Big bills also accepted)

For everyone who has reviewed thank you for your interest!

Thanks for reading!


	28. A BEND IN THE ROAD

Disclaimer: Nothing pertaining to Supernatural belongs to me.

I must remind you that I am awful at directions so even though I use real places I will mess it up somehow. Please understand that I am the type of person that gets lost in my own driveway. If you live in the places I mention I deeply apologize for rearranging your city.

Warning! Touch of torture at the end of this chapter.

A BEND IN THE ROAD

The return to hunting was better than Dean expected. Although at first his ego fought the extra hands it ended up being better. More people to do research and well Dean really didn't mind the company.

He loved the look on Sam's face when they stopped and the first motel, Dean and Arandi automatically sharing a room with two queens. Sam didn't ask.

They had one successful hunt after another and time had flown. They got calls from every hunter they knew asking for help.

Now they were in Chisholm, Minnesota having been called by another hunter. Strange disappearances had been reported over the last couple of months. The police were stumped. Two couples had disappeared in the last few days.

They had arrived in town, found a pretty decent priced hotel and suited up. Sam and Jade were teaming up to hit one apartment building while Dean and Arandi would hit the other couples building.

Even though the last two couples both lived in apartments, the other disappearances had happened everywhere from homes to parking lots and a couple of rest stops.

Dean was a little speechless when Arandi stepped out of the bathroom in a pants suit with heels. He was so used to seeing her in jeans or shorts.

"Do I have something on me?" Arandi asked when Dean didn't stop staring.

"Just having Scully flashbacks." Dean mumbled.

"I am not a red head and I am not that short." Arandi scoffed. She walked in front of him, eye to eye with the heels and she smoothed his tie out. "I think you are way handsomer than Mulder. You clean up very nice Winchester. Speaking of Mulder and Scully." She pulled out her FBI badge. "Agents Fox and Dana, Dean, really? Why didn't you just put X-files on the badge?"

"That would just be silly." Dean grinned sheepishly. His ego boosted by Arandi's comment.

At the apartment building they questioned everyone on the same floor as the missing couple. Joe and Ashley Rickett.

The only information they were able to glean was the next door neighbor had seen the couple return from shopping. They had exchanged hellos and then later that night he had heard a shout and a couple of thuds. He didn't realize anything was wrong until the police showed up a couple of days later.

Searching the apartment had revealed nothing. There was no EMF and no signs of a struggle. Dean could find no signs of forced entry either.

They headed back to the hotel where they were on the third floor. Sam and Jade had already returned and had had about the same amount of luck finding clues. Dean and Sam decided to see what they would find out at the police station while the girls did more research.

Dean and Sam were able to find out that most witnesses heard just a sound of something falling and nothing else. Ear witnesses as Dean called them and Sam could only groan. They were stumped.

They headed back to the motel. Jade was in her room alone.

"Where's Arandi?" Dean asked.

"She got bored and decided to go get some sun by the pool." Jade said. "I was going to join her in a little while. A cool swim sounds nice."

"It does sound good." Dean pondered. 'Didn't swimming mean swimsuits?' "As a matter of fact I think I'll join her now."

He hurriedly headed to their room and found his swimming trunks. He changed into the trunks and a t-shirt. He grabbed a towel and headed downstairs.

Dean stepped outside and headed toward the pool which was a fairly decent size. Not the tea cup some motels tended to have. He noticed Arandi sitting way on the opposite side of the pool and hell yeah she was wearing a bathing suit. Dean's heart skipped a beat. Correction she was wearing a two piece black bikini. 'Mercy.' Dean thought. He stepped through the gate and quickly noticed a lot of men just lingering and women looking annoyed, both genders staring at Arandi one in appreciation the other in 'how dare that bitch look like that.'

His ego stepped up a notch when most of the women turned their attention to him as he walked by them. He grinned knowing it wouldn't last long once they saw where he was heading.

Dean got to Arandi who seemed annoyed as she looked up at him but once she saw it was him she smiled.

"Oh thank God. I thought you were going to be another lame guy with a lame pick up line."

Dean looked around seeing the looks now on them. He couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed her on the side of her lips. "Here to rescue the fair maiden." He looked back at the crowd wanting to laugh. He could see the wind leave most of the men's sails and the women grateful that Arandi wasn't alone but why did it have to be the hot guy.

Dean grabbed a lounge chair and set it next to Arandi. "Are you going to swim?"

"I wanted to get a few minutes of sun but I need some lotion on my back. Would you mind?" She handed him the lotion and stretched out on her stomach.

'Would he mind?' Talk about a loaded question. He stared at her lying there in that bikini and looked up again. Knowing the stares were going to be there regardless of whether he was there or not because man was she hot. Dean shook his head. 'I sleep in the same room with this delicious lady and I am starving.' He thought.

He moved to sit beside her on her lounger. He put some lotion on his hands. He took a deep breath and started to apply it to her back.

"If it's not too much to ask would you mind getting my legs too?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure." Was all he managed because he was afraid he would squeak.

"I can do you if you want." She offered.

Dean was so glad that she couldn't see his face right now. 'Do me? If only that were possible.' He wasn't that stupid though to give up a chance to have her rub him down with lotion. "That would be great." He put more lotion on his hands and continued down to the small of her back. He stared at her body as he worked. He got to her legs and rolled his eyes to the heavens to have to endure touching her thighs and it not involve indulging beyond them.

"You're good at that." She breathed.

"I am good at a lot of things." He said before he could clamp his lips together.

"I'm sure you are." She turned her head to look at him now.

Dean tilted his head slyly and bit the side of his lip. "You have a dirty mind."

"It's the company I keep. Ok your turn." She sat up and made room for him to lie down. "You want me to get your front?"

'She was just full of trick questions today wasn't she?' "Do I get to do yours?" He smiled slyly.

"Sorry I did my own." She blushed.

Dean now looked at her completely. Her bikini top although not exposing as much as most of the men by the pool probably wished still was form fitting and Arandi had a form that was fitting. Cleavage that she should be proud of but she never exposed it till today. Dean found himself swallowing hard.

She stared at him. "It helps if you take your t-shirt off."

"I have to do that myself?" Dean was beginning to understand why his mouth pissed Sam off so much. "Sorry, but honestly Angel we have spent so much time together and seeing you like this just threw me for a loop. Don't let my uncensored mouth offend you."

"It's still just me Dean." She said softly.

"I know it's you." He replied. 'That's what makes it so hard'. He slipped off his shirt. He heard murmurs come from around the pool.

"Seems like you have gotten some attention." Arandi said looking around.

"As if you haven't. I think it's the fact that we have the same tattoo that has them throwing in the towel on getting a date. Identical tattoos we must be a couple, a devil worshipping couple." He pointed out.

"We must." She smiled. She started to put the lotion on her hands. She sat forward some and started to rub it on his torso. The cool lotion on his hot skin felt good but her hands felt better. She moved over his stomach muscles and he bit his lower lip. 'Ok maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' But he didn't stop her he couldn't the self-torture thing seemed to be his forte lately. All he could do was pray that certain parts of his anatomy didn't betray him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi had gone to the pool because she was bored. Jade had always been better with the research part of the hunt. They had been stuck indoors and hunting so much at night she figured a little sun bathing couldn't hurt. She had dug out her bikini and slipped it on and grabbed a towel. She headed downstairs and bought some sun tan lotion from the little gift shop and headed out to the pool.

There were only a handful of people when she got out there but she had noticed the stares and murmurs in the lobby even though her bikini didn't show it all it showed enough. She had even put on a sarong skirt and thrown the towel around her shoulders.

She went to the furthest end of the pool and grabbed a lounger. She took off the skirt and put the lotion on her front and wondered how the hell she was going to get her back.

"Hey there lovely lady, need a hand?"

Arandi looked up. The guy was handsome but his eyes were glued to her cleavage.

"I have two of them, thanks." She replied acidly.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He tried again.

"If you can tell me what color my eyes are?" She said.

The guy walked away.

She sat a little longer noticing more and more people coming into the pool area.

"You shouldn't be alone, I wouldn't mind keeping you company."

Another not too bad looking guy with his eyes everywhere but on her face. "I'm good thanks."

A few minutes later she sensed someone else standing in front of her. She looked up ready to shoot the next one down. She was surprised to find Dean and she smiled. 'Saved.'

She was more surprised when he leaned in and kissed her on the side of her lips. "Here to rescue the fair maiden." He said and looked around. She could swear that he was trying to give a back off message. She looked around herself and noticed the deflated looks of men and the 'she would be with a guy that hot.'

He had pulled a lounger next to hers and sat. She noticed Dean's eyes scan over her and then look at her face. She realized Dean had never seen this much of her.

"Are you going to swim?" He asked.

"I wanted to get a few minutes of sun but I need some lotion on my back would you mind?" She really didn't think of the consequences. Friends put lotion on friends all the time right? She lay on her stomach and sensed his hesitation but then he sat on her lounger. His strong firm hands soon were rubbing the lotion on her back and she bit back a loud sigh. Dean Winchester had magic hands of his own.

"If it's not too much to ask would you mind getting my legs?" Hell she might as well get the full treatment.

"Sure." Was all he said.

"I can do you if you want?" That didn't sound lewd at all; she deserved it if Dean came back with one of his trademark innuendos.

There was long pause before, "That would be great."

His hands on her lower back were just enough to make her think she needed to have had this done sooner. She felt another hesitation when he started on her legs. She felt the change of pressure his calloused hands gentle and he remained a gentlemen, with his hands anyway.

"You're good at that."

"I am good at a lot of things." He said in a voice she was sure he saved for the bedroom and not for sleeping.

Ok so maybe asking him to do her legs wasn't a good idea. Dean was a man and she knew for a fact that he hadn't been with any women since they had started hunting together and like any other man he had needs. She didn't consider herself sexy but she tried to keep herself in shape.

"I'm sure you are." She said and looked at him.

He tilted his head and bit his lip, his green eyes sparkling in the sun. "You have a dirty mind."

Arandi's heart skipped a beat. My goodness did he look delicious when he did that. "It's the company I keep. Ok your turn. Do you want me to get your front?" She just sounded like a complete bimbo again.

"Do I get to do yours?"

Dean was the only person to get her to blush so damn much. "I did my own." She watched the expression on his face as if he was mad at himself. She watched as his green eyes looked her over stopped at her cleavage and then he looked around the pool. He swallowed.

Dean looking at her like that made her feel good in a way that she couldn't explain. She didn't mind it at all. She waited while he just sat there. "It helps if you take off your shirt."

"I have to do that myself?"

She saw the look of self-annoyance that passed over his face. It was as if he was mad at the things he said and she was right. "Sorry but honestly Angel we have spent so much time together and seeing you like this just threw me for a loop. Don't let my uncensored mouth offend you."

She wasn't offended, if anything she was flattered that a man like Dean who had probably been with some of the most beautiful and experienced women in the world would get flustered by her in a bikini. She couldn't tell him that.

"It's still just me Dean." She said instead.

"I know it's you." He sounded almost torn. He took off his shirt and murmurs started around the pool. She looked around. She had seen Dean without his shirt a lot and she knew it was an impressive sight. Still she was surprised at the reaction. "Looks like you've gotten some attention." It annoyed her.

"As if you haven't." He remarked. He pointed out the fact that they had the same tattoo over their heart a symbol that most people associate with devil worship not protection. He had a point. Identical tattoos meant they had to be a couple.

She put lotion on her hands and started to rub on his chest. He was looking at her and she felt like she really had to be careful with her expressions because she had never really touched him like this except to give him that massage that one time and that had been his back. She felt his body tremble slightly and looked at his face. He looked as if he was concentrating very hard on something as he bit his lip when her hands rubbed over his stomach muscles. She breathed slowly thinking how she shared a room with the tall drink of water and she remained thirsty. 'Alrighty then let's move on.'

She finished up quickly and he looked at her his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Flip over." She said without acknowledging anything. Now his back she could handle even though this time it was shirtless. She didn't have to deal with his penetrating eyes watching her.

"Angel you mind getting out some quirks while you're back there?" He asked.

"Sure."

She massaged and finished up the lotion. She worked on his shoulders and his neck. He sighed contently.

Dean was sound asleep in minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean you're going to look like a crab if you don't turn over." Arandi's voice snapped him awake. He was lying in the sun and he felt really hot.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Only twenty minutes but it's enough to get you nice and tanned Mr. Hamilton. So turn over so you can even out."

He turned over and soaked. Arandi was in the lounger right beside him and he turned to look at her. "You're going to have tan lines."

"Which only me myself and I will see." She retorted.

'Unfortunately.' He thought. "Want something to drink?"

"That would be great." She answered.

He got up from the lounger and walked over to a cantina they had outside the gate.

"I need to charge a couple of drinks to my room." He told the girl behind the counter. She took his order and he signed for them.

Three fairly well built guys walked up to him. "That is one fine piece of ass you have over there." The one guy motioned to Arandi. "You should share."

Dean turned to the guy. "Show a little respect dude."

"Or what?" The guy crossed his arms showing off huge muscles.

Dean stood up to his full height and although he wasn't as muscular as the guy or his pals he wasn't exactly a small man. Dean lips curled on the end. He stepped closer to the guy.

"Do you really want to find out?" He glared into the guys eyes.

The guy flinched slightly. "You're outnumbered."

A gleam settled into Dean's eyes, his voice deep. "Actually it's you who is outnumbered."

The guy stepped up to Dean just as Sam stepped beside his brother. His muscles bulging, towering over all of them, his face set.

"Need a hand bro." He asked his voice a low growl.

"I got this Sam." He said. He stared at the guy. "Don't let me hear you talking about her like that again and if you even look at her cross eyed I know where you live Richie. Hey sweetie can you double that order and take it to us by the pool?" Dean told the girl behind the counter. Dean shoulder checked Richie and walked past.

Sam walked behind Dean and stopped in front of Richie. "You don't want to have us after you, got it Richie." Sam glared down at him.

Richie gulped and nodded, so completely freaked as to how they knew who he was and then someone was telling him that he had dropped his wallet.

Dean and Sam walked together to where Jade was sitting with Arandi and they laughed.

"That was just so damn good." Dean laughed as he sat back on the lounger. "The dip never even noticed me take his wallet or when I dropped it by his foot, by the way drinks are on Richie." He smiled pulling a couple hundred dollars out of his trunks.

Their drinks arrived and Dean tipped the girl twenty dollars. Sam and Jade got some sun while Dean and Arandi got under an umbrella. The stares continued now with four people with the same tattoo.

Dean winked at Sam. "I am starving we should get some dinner and go over the case." He stood up and stretched.

"We haven't even gone swimming yet." Arandi protested.

"The lady wants to swim then swim she shall." He grinned wickedly and in one swift motion lifted her into his arms and ran for the pool and jumped in with her squeals in his ears. The water was perfect but still a shock to the system as they went under together. She slipped out of his arms and he made his way up.

Dean broke water and shook the water from his head looking for Arandi but she didn't surface. He waited and nothing he panicked for a second and dove under. He found her way at the bottom of the pool calmly standing and she winked at him. She had been down awhile already yet she didn't look worried. Dean watched her and waited. His dad had trained both him and Sam to hold their breath under water for over five minutes and it wasn't easy when you weren't prepared. He had pushed himself to seven minutes once just to win a bet.

He looked at his watch and felt the burning in his lungs already. She watched him. They had been under together over four minutes and she had already been down before him. Dean hated to lose but he hadn't known that this was going to happen so he played dirty knowing that he couldn't hold one more second. Dean grabbed Arandi around her waist and put his lips to hers causing her to lose what air she held. She flailed and swam up and he followed. They both gasped as they broke water. Sam and Jade knowing that their siblings could hold their breath for a long time sat calmly while others had been staring into the pool wondering if they should jump in to help.

"Dean that was low." Arandi breathed. "Can't your ego stand losing to a woman?"

"There are only certain things I don't mind losing to a woman." Dean said with a cocked eyebrow. "Besides that wasn't fair since I didn't know it was even a contest.

"Whatever gets you through the rest of the day Winchester?" She swam away from him.

Dean grinned. He looked around seeing too many eyes on him. Women batted eyelashes at him and he could easily have a bed buddy in minutes. He looked from face to face but when his eyes fell on Arandi again he was surprised at the feeling of irritation that he felt seeing a man talking to her and he found himself heading towards them.

The man swam away before Dean reached them. "What was that about?" He asked her.

"He asked me out." Arandi huffed.

"And?"

"You seemed to be making plans yourself." She deflected.

She had noticed that. "Since when is looking making plans?" Dean defended himself.

"You practically had a megaphone in your brain Dean. Oh look a red head oh but the blond looks more experienced, oh but that one." She rambled.

She was way more accurate than Dean thought was possible. Was she jealous? Was he? What the hell? This is not what he counted on hunting with the Remington's so what he wouldn't be able to get laid ever again? He sure as hell wouldn't be able to sit in their hotel room if Arandi was out with someone else thinking of her being with a man.

This shit was getting complicated. Sam and Jade were getting out of the pool ready to head inside. Arandi followed and Dean got out behind her.

"Don't leave on our account." She said as she wrapped her sarong around her and dried her hair with the towel.

"I'm hungry." He countered grabbing his towel. "Or am I going to be in the way of you getting ready for your date?"

Arandi shoved him into the pool and by the time he came up she was gone. Sam and Jade looked at him curiously.

"Shut up." He growled storming off after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi slammed the door to the hotel room throwing her skirt and towel. She headed straight to the bathroom to shower. She knew Dean would be right behind her and in hurricane mode.

'What the hell Arandi?' They had been having fun and she sees Dean eyeing the woman by the pool like he's shopping and she goes and acts like a jealous wife. She knew it was going to happen one of these nights; Dean was going to stay out all night to get his rocks off and she would be left to wonder. She had thought about it and it was his right. But Dean had acted like the jealous husband too when the guy in the pool asked her out and she had told him thanks but no thanks.

Dean had come on like gang busters demanding to know what it was about. He wanted to go out with one of those women and Arandi knew it she could practically hear his thoughts yet he followed her out of the pool. He went too far saying he would be in the way of her getting ready for her date and she surprised herself when she shoved Dean into to the pool.

Her slamming of the door had been a butterfly whisper compared to when he blew into the room. She had to face him eventually. She laughed to herself as she showered, she hunted every imaginable creature and then some and barely batted an eyelash but Dean scared her. Damn teaming with the Winchesters was making her a wuss.

She nearly fell when Dean banged loudly on the bathroom door. "Hurry it up." He shouted.

It was at that moment she realized that she hadn't brought a change of clothes in with her and he has used the last big towel to take to the pool. She had dropped the other towel by her bed and her sarong.

The day just kept getting better. She stepped out of the shower as he banged again. "Hold your fucking horses." She yelled. She could hear him tramping around the room.

"You have two minutes then I'm kicking in the door!"

'Sure Sam was the only one with a temper.' He wouldn't dare. She had nothing to cover herself with and she had to give. She stepped to the door to confess her problem when the door came flying at her and it was the last thing she saw before the blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean slammed the door so hard he heard something crack. "Add it to my fucking bill." He growled to himself.

He was so mad right now if he stared at something long enough it would probably go up in flames. The Winchester temper reigning supreme because he was so damn confused right now what the hell was Arandi's problem. They were just friends and…he banged on the bathroom door. "Hurry it up!" He didn't answer to any one he lived his life his way. So why had he followed her? Why wasn't he somewhere getting laid? Because it wasn't any of those women around the pool that he really wanted of course he wanted the one fucking person he couldn't have which made him madder. He banged again.

"Hold your fucking horses!" He heard through the door.

Fuel to the fire. "You have two minutes then I'm kicking in the door!" He didn't really plan to do it but as he paced back and forth he pictured her leaning against the wall daring him or sitting on the toilet waiting to see if would. Guess he had to pay for another door and he kicked.

The door flew in and Dean realized way too late that Arandi was right behind it and had barely stepped out of the shower still not clothed. The door hit her full force and she flew back into the tub.

Dean wasn't sure how long he stood in shock of what he had just done. He waited for her to tear into him but she didn't move. Dean snapped himself into action. He checked her pulse. It didn't matter that she was naked he lifted her up slowly and took her to the closest bed and covered her instantly. His anger completely deflated. He had just hurt Arandi for the stupidest reasons possible. 'She shoved me in the pool so I knocked the crap out of her with a door.' He would sound like a wife beater wouldn't he? He sat beside her.

Thankfully he could see no marks that would have to be explained. He gently felt around on her head and found a bump.

"Dean you are such a dick." He groused to himself. He sat and waited. Finally she moved. She opened her eyes and looked at him for a minute.

"I guess I should heed your warnings a little more seriously." She said wincing.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked.

"Where ever the hell all my pride resides." She groaned. She realized she was on the bed under the covers. "Guess me myself and I and you saw my tan lines." She blushed.

"I had other things on my mind. Angel I am so sorry. I should never have…"

"I deserved it." She said simply.

"No one deserves to be hit by a door for pushing me in a pool." Dean lowered his eyes.

"I doubt that's why you're pissed off Dean. I acted stupid. You have every right to go out with whoever you want. I have no say in that. And like most men you can't tell time worth a damn because that was not two minutes!"

Dean laughed. He wanted to say so much to her but he had no clue where to start. His phone rang. He reached over her to grab it from the nightstand.

"Yeah?" He answered. "Sure give us thirty minutes." He hung up.

"Sam and Jade are meeting us at the restaurant downstairs, you up to it?"

"I am fine Dean don't let it worry you." She sat up and remembered she had on no clothes.

Dean smiled. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Arandi looked at him and remembered the catheter thing from months ago and thought what the hell. She had seen and touched his most private of privates. She tilted her head into a shrug and threw back the covers exposing herself; the look on his face made it all worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ate their dinner and went over the case. Sam noticed Dean was very pensive and didn't say too much as he sat eating. Arandi looked tired and didn't say much either.

Dean had seen a lot of naked women but for some reason seeing more of Arandi had left him speechless. She had told him that she had seen and touched areas that were off limits on him so she was allowing him a little payback.

He ate his dinner trying hard not to look at her over and over but he couldn't help himself. He noticed she was barely touching her food and she looked tired. He had made her take some ibuprofen to fend off a headache and he still felt like such an idiot for what he had done.

"You need to eat." He said trying not to sound bossy.

"I'm not hungry." She said and pushed her plate away. "I think I am going to turn in, the sun bathing wore me out." She got up to go.

Dean got up. She wasn't feeling good and he knew it had nothing to do with the sun bathing. He felt terrible.

"Dean you don't have to leave." She told him.

"We really need to move this case a little further Dean." Sam said.

"I am walking her to the room and I'll be back."

Arandi knew better than to press. Once they were on their floor Dean stopped and looked at her.

"Arandi are you ok?" His eyes full of worry.

She looked at him and thought she needed to be honest with herself and Dean before things really got out of hand.

"Dean what happened earlier at the pool, I was so into you paying me attention and then you weren't so I got jealous. I had to remind myself that we are friends and that you are a man and you have your needs, needs that I can't meet because I am far from your type. I have to face the day that you meet them. I really didn't expect it to bother me so much." She sighed. "I hope that you don't think I'm crazy but it must be all the time we spend together."

He was surprised by her honesty. "I was jealous too so I know what you mean. I….Arandi what do you mean you're not my type. You are way out of my league and I want….I want… I am going to go tell Sam that I am going to go to bed, I need to tell him face to face or he'll end up knocking on the door. We need to talk, really talk ok?"

Arandi nodded her heart racing. Her mom always told her when a man says we need to talk look out.

Dean saw her face. "It's not bad at least I believe it's not bad." He turned to go, wanting to rush back. He stopped and looked at her and her eyes looked into his and his heart raced. She was so beautiful in every way.

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer she put her hands around his neck and they just stared into each other's eyes for a minute and Dean leaned in to kiss her. She responded and Dean felt such relief. A real kiss no angst, no dream, no comedy or tragedy. God her kisses were golden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi walked into the room and was smiling ear to ear. Dean had kissed her and she had kissed him back and it felt fantastic. He had smiled just as big as if he had dreamed of that moment. How thrilled he looked had made her heart race. He had rushed off to go ward Sam off.

Arandi was looking around wondering whether or not to change or if should do anything. She stopped moving when she heard an unfamiliar hiss. She pulled her gun and listened. She walked around the room trying to figure out where the sound was coming from and too late she realized what was happening. She reached for her phone rushing to the door, neither one happened as she crashed to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was on cloud nine, ten, and hell nine through ninety nine if it was possible. He had to hold himself in check to tell Sam that he was going to bed. He knew nothing was going to happen with Arandi tonight but talking with her and a little more hell a lot more kissing would be perfect. He had fought his feelings tooth and nail but seeing her today and the jealousy he felt it was worth it to try.

The smile she had on her face when they stopped kissing had set his heart into overdrive and if she smiled like that all the time for him….sigh.

He was going to get room service to bring them something to drink and maybe some chocolate covered strawberries. He smiled ear to ear. He nearly tripped over himself getting back to the room.

Dean opened the door and started to remark that if he got tipsy she better not take advantage of him, when he saw Arandi on the floor her gun in her hand. He instantly had his gun out and ready but he couldn't see any danger. He got on one knee to check her pulse his gun ready. He reached for his phone to call Sam. It fell from his hand as the room started to spin. He tried to stand and didn't make it as he fell forward and joined Arandi on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean's first conscious thought was 'Why did I drink so much?' He tried to turn over but a terrible pain shot through his shoulders and up his arms. He was having a hard time opening his eyes but he finally did and he groaned. He was shackled, his arms straight up above his head, the balls of his feet touching the floor.

"What now?" He groaned. He thought of Sam and looked up hoping that whatever had come after him had left his brother alone.

No such luck. Sam dangled from shackles a few feet in front of him. He scanned the room where they were and he saw Arandi and Jade dangling across the room. Dean took in everything in the room and felt a cold shudder go through him. They were in a torture room.

Dean yanked on the shackles and nothing happened. They were tight and no way could he get his hands through.

Sam stirred and looked around catching sight of Dean. "Dean where are we? Are you alright?"

"No clue on the first one get back to you on the second one." Dean answered.

Sam yanked on his shackles and had the same result. "Jade?" He called.

Jade lifted her head confused.

"Angel?" Dean called.

Arandi moved and she looked at Dean. He looked at her and closed his eyes. So close yet so fucking far.

"Where are we?" Arandi asked.

"You're in my playroom." A female voice answered. She stepped out from behind a wall behind Dean along with two men. The woman walked past Dean and towards Sam. She wasn't very old about nineteen. She had a dagger in her hand. She slowly deliberately cut into Sam's shirt cutting into him at the same time. Sam hissed in pain.

"Leave him the fuck alone!" Dean yelled struggling with the shackles.

The woman came at Dean and back handed him as hard as she could. Dean's head jerked back and he tasted blood but he brought his anger infused glare back to her showing her no fear.

She was in his face. "This is why you're here Dean because you can't leave Sam alone. If you had let him go all those years ago everything would be fine. Your fucking unhealthy obsession with your brother screwed up my entire life!"

Dean's nostrils flared as the woman slashed through his shirt slicing into his chest. He didn't take his eyes off her fighting through the pain as the blood soaked his shirt. He heard Sam yelling and Arandi cursing but he focused on this woman. He had to figure out how to get them out of this.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He growled. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled wickedly. "Let me jog your memory." She walked behind Dean. She came back with a red hot poker.

Dean's eyes widened memories of long ago slid into his mind. Only one person had ever burned him with a poker. The memory alive in his head as the young woman shoved the poker against his shoulder and it burned through his shirt into his skin and she kept it there eating up his agony while he flailed and gritted his teeth to keep from screaming. The smell of burning flesh filled his nose. Unable to take it anymore Dean screamed.

The poker had cooled enough for her to lose interest. Dean hung panting and sweating.

She lifted Dean's head forcefully. "Remember me Dean?"

"I remember you Missy."

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please let me know what you think because this is getting harder to write the further I go. Is this connection with Dean and Arandi sounding right? Should I keep going?

The next chapter things get darker and there will be torture and possible character death.

Thanks for reading!


	29. SHADOWS OF HELL

Disclaimer: Just borrowing the boys to play doctor, house, hunter, and so on. (Clears throat loudly)

Warning: Lots of dark moments of torture.

SHADOWS OF HELL

"Missy Bender?" Sam asked in pure shock.

"Yes Sam it's me or Nicole Adams the name bestowed upon me by my super great foster parents." Sarcasm dripped in every word. "I had to endure countless hours of therapy because I was such a lost little girl who had been subjected to such horrors. They never understood that I loved the horror more than my pa did. I had to live this nightmare life because of you Dean. I had to learn to tell them what they wanted to hear. I nearly went crazy."

Dean snickered at the irony of the comment.

Missy was in his face again. "I set this all up to bring you here, all the kidnappings and it worked."

"What did you do with the people?" Dean asked.

"I never liked the hunt as much as my dad and my brothers. I prefer to watch people suffer in every way possible." She closed her eyes as if she was seeing something so beautiful in her head. "Why would I waste my energy chasing people when I could enjoy every moment hearing them scream and beg."

"You are one sick bitch." Arandi called out.

Missy laughed. "You don't know the half of it but you will. I like taking my time and I like watching my new family do it to others. It wasn't very hard finding others like me. I have continued killing and no one was the wiser. You can take Missy out the Bender but you can't take the Bender out of Missy. I have been thinking about what I would do to you Dean, to your brother and then you brought me two more playthings. This is going to be so good."

"Leave the women out of this; they have nothing to do with it." Dean pleaded.

"Just the fact that they know you makes them part of this." Missy tilted her head. "How sweet trying to defend the ladies, makes things so interesting." She walked over to Arandi and looked at Dean. "So very interesting." Missy walked over to a table and picked something up and returned to Arandi.

Dean saw the look in Arandi's eyes as Missy stepped up to her. There was no fear just the look of 'damn that's going to hurt.' She looked at Dean just as Missy raised her hand and put something to Arandi's right shoulder. Dean watched in horror as Arandi began to flail and her eyes rolled back her teeth clenched together.

"Leave her alone!" Jade yelled.

"Don't worry there is plenty left for you." Missy laughed. She pulled back from Arandi who fell limply on the shackles. Missy turned around and showed Dean her weapon. "My own personal notched up picana, just like sticking your wet finger in an electric socket."

Dean didn't say anything. He knew if he did that Missy would just hurt Arandi more. It was killing him, the pain worse through his heart when Arandi looked at him with pain in her eyes, the same look telling him that it was all alright.

Missy smiled. "This is going to be more fun than I ever imagined. Oh Dean the things I am going to put you through."

Dean glared at her. He looked at Sam, apology in his eyes. Sam only gave him the look of 'as if this is anything new.'

Missy walked over to Dean. "Here feel for yourself what your girlfriend just felt." She pushed the electrical prod to Dean's burn.

Dean's teeth clamped together as his body convulsed with the current going through his it, bringing another round of bad memories flying through his mind. The added pain of the burn being electrified made him gag and he started coughing. He could hear Sam yelling and he knew that his brother was imagining him having another heart attack. If Missy didn't stop soon he was thinking it was possible. As if reading his mind she stopped.

"It's not going to end that easily for you Dean." Missy ran a finger over Dean's burn. He felt nausea roll over him and he thought the bitch deserved for him to spew all over her but he knew there would be painful repercussions. He let his chin fall to his chest as he fought to breathe.

Missy took her dagger and stuck the tip into his burn, twirling it in the wound slowly.

The pain was unbelievable. Dean tried desperately to arch away from her but he couldn't get very far. He gagged again and groaned. He felt light headed, he could feel himself fading but he fought it. He was so afraid if he passed out that Missy would hurt the others worse. He lifted his eyes to Missy glazed and full of pain.

"We'll see how tough you really are Dean." She turned to the men that had come with her. "Take the others, Dean and I need to talk alone."

Dean looked at Arandi and Jade as the men unshackled them and pulled them away forcefully. They returned minutes later for Sam with a couple of extra hands.

Dean hung alone with Missy. She took the dagger and cut straight through his shirt cutting it in half. "You know what I want Dean. I don't even have to tell you do I?"

Dean glared at her but made no response.

Missy walked out of sight and came back in front of Dean. The smile on her face made Dean's stomach lurch. She had a spray bottle. Dean knew whatever it was it was going to hurt and he tried hard to prepare himself. She pointed the bottle at Dean's burn and sprayed. The liquid hit Dean's burn and he felt like he was being burned all over, a guttural groan escaped Dean's lips as he thrashed on the shackles.

Missy sprayed his whole chest and then disappeared out of sight. Dean knew what was coming before he saw it. She had the picana again and it had hurt like a bitch the first time but now that his body was wet. He barely caught his breath from the burning when she touched the picana to his chest. Dean's teeth clenched and his body convulsed. He felt as if his spine was going to snap. Just when he thought he was going to pass out she stopped. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't focus.

Missy stepped behind Dean and he felt a prick in his neck. He felt a strange warmth go through him, the room began to tilt and what he could hear was distorted.

"Wha…." He tried.

"A little drug that enhances pain." He heard far away.

He lifted his eyes sluggishly.

To prove her point she slapped him hard across the face but it didn't feel like a slap it felt like thousands of needles piercing his skin and he gasped.

Missy took the dagger and sliced a cut down Dean's chest. The pain made him cry out it was so intense. He heard her call out to someone. A man stepped out in front of him and Missy gave him orders. The man started to hit Dean in the stomach and face. Dean felt as if he was being hit by a car over and over. He heard himself whimper.

"You know what I want." Missy whispered in his ear.

Dean got hit again and Missy sprayed the bottle on him. Dean thrashed and couldn't stop himself from screaming. He started to fade when she grabbed him by the face and forced him to look at her. "I know you have it in you Dean."

He just wanted to go to sleep. He was so glad Sam wasn't here for this. He screamed as Missy stuck the dagger into the burn. "Say it Dean!"

Dean's head dropped, he felt like a failure but he had to try to do something to get them out of this and he couldn't do that if he was dead. He had to give.

"Please." He said barely audible.

"What Dean I didn't catch that?"

A tear slipped down his face and his breath hitched. "Please stop, no more please."

"That wasn't so hard was it Dean." Missy laughed clearly enjoying the words. "Take him to a cell."

Even being just touched hurt Dean and he hissed in pain as he was lowered from the shackles, intense pain went through his arms as the blood began to circulate again. He felt himself being dragged away and he tried to see where he was being taken. He couldn't focus. He faded out for a little bit then was being thrown onto the floor of a small cell. The pain that shot through his entire body made him dizzy. The cell door closed and he was alone. He listened to see if he could hear Sam or anyone else. He could hear no one.

Being alone was the last thing Dean wanted right now but he couldn't do much about it. He hurt everywhere his body trembled and he felt so weak but he dragged himself to the farthest corner of the cell. He slowly managed to pull his knees to his chest and finally unconsciousness claimed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam sat in the tiny cell that he had been thrown into and bit his nails. He had heard Dean scream and now it was just quiet. He had no idea where Jade was or Arandi but he knew that Dean was being tortured. He pulled his hair hitting the back of his head against the wall. He had no idea what to do. Without knowing where the others were he couldn't risk anything.

That was the main reason they had been separated so that they couldn't plan anything. Right now Sam just wished that he could see Dean alive and make sure that Jade and Arandi were alright.

Sam knew they were all going to be tortured endlessly if they didn't do something but without Dean to listen to his crazy ideas and pinpoint the best parts of them and mold them together he was at a loss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean wasn't sure how long he was out when heard the cell door open. He instantly tried to sit up but he groaned in agony, his shoulder and arm almost completely stiff from the burn and all the added injuries. He heard the door cell door clang shut. He tried hard to focus.

"Dean?" He heard a female voice ask. She came into his line of sight.

"Kathleen?" He responded in a croak.

"Yeah, oh dear God look at you." She sat beside him trying to access his injuries.

"Crazy bitch got you too huh?" Dean asked.

"She got me and my husband." Kathleen answered. "We have been here at least three days. I haven't seen David since she tortured us a couple of days ago. I know he's still alive."

Dean glanced at her curiously as he sat up and leaned against the wall. He panted through the pain.

"I am still an officer of the law Dean so I have picked up clues while I sit around in a cell wondering what the hell is going to happen. I have seen others couples. Missy loves to see people show their love and raw emotion and then she rips them away. I have seen it twice now if you are allowed to spend time with your spouse or boyfriend one of you dies later that day. She watches the other person grieve and break apart then they are gone too."

"Why is she letting you talk to me?"

"Just to let you know that I am here. She is waiting patiently to end me; she knows that I killed her dad." Kathleen lowered her eyes.

"He was trying to escape." Dean said evenly because he knew that she had shot him for taunting her about her brother's death.

"My husband is a state trooper Dean and somehow we have to get out of this we have only been married two years and I told him about the Benders while we were still dating. I have nightmares still but I had no idea that Missy would end up being crazier that all the rest of them combined."

"I don't know what to do Kathleen. My brother and his girlfriend and her sister are all here. I don't know where they are and if she has done anything to them." Dean felt so hot and thirsty.

"I saw one woman in a cell close to mine one of the men tried to touch her wrong and she broke his nose. She got beat up."

Dean's heart fluttered in panic. "Is she really pretty and has the most incredible blue eyes?"

"Yeah that's her."

"Did she say anything to you? Is she alright?"

"We are not allowed to talk to anyone and she was hurt that's all I can tell you."

"Son of bitch." Dean moaned. "Her name is Arandi and she is tough."

"Is she your wife?" Kathleen asked.

"Who would be crazy enough to marry me? She's….well we….We are friends." Dean finished lamely.

Kathleen shook her head.

Voices in the hallway signaled the return of the man that had brought Kathleen to Dean's cell.

"Did you two have a nice reunion?" The man asked as he opened the cell and pulled Kathleen out. He laughed and took her away.

Dean stayed against the wall listening closely it was a long time and far off that he heard the clink of another cells door. His mind and heart raced. Arandi was hurt because some sick pervert had tried to touch her.

Dean felt sick and he knew that he had a fever. Suffer was all that he could do. Sometime later someone brought him a sandwich and a bottle of water leaving it by the bars. He made his way in a slow crawl. His hands were shaking badly. He grasped the bottle of water and it took him too long to get it open but when he finally did he tested a drop to make sure it tasted alright. Once he was sure he took a long drink. The sandwich made his stomach turn but he pulled it into the cell hearing Sam's voice in his head. 'Dean you have to eat to keep up your strength.' He tested the food also and managed to eat half it.

Go figure they would feed you to keep you strong for the next stage. He was back in the corner when again he heard someone coming.

His heart caught in his throat as he saw four men walking Sam by and Dean knew that he was about to be tortured.

"Sammy?" Dean called trying to get up but he crashed to the floor and cried out in pain. Sam gave him a quick look as they led him away.

"Leave him alone!" Dean yelled making his way back to the bars. "Missy please do whatever you want to me just leave Sam alone!"

Laughter was his response and minutes later Sam's screams filled his ears. Tears slid down his face and he closed his eyes, grabbing his head. He thought watching his brother get tortured would be awful but knowing that he was being tortured and not knowing what they were doing to him was worse.

He never heard Missy walk up. She stood watching Dean's suffering in complete joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam's torture had lasted about twenty minutes. It had been cut short when apparently strangers had been seen nearby.

Dean was nearly hyperventilating at this point in a near panic attack. He pulled himself together when he saw Sam being led back by shaken, hurt but still alive.

A few minutes later Dean knew it was his turn when Missy opened his cell door followed by three men.

"Did you miss me Dean?"

"Let me have my colt and I wouldn't miss you once." Dean said roughly. His body was already tense wondering what she was going to do to him.

"Did you hear your brother?" She smiled wickedly.

Dean only glared up at her.

She motioned for the men to move Dean and he screamed as they forced him to move his injured shoulder. The pain was blinding, everything was spinning and Dean wasn't even sure how he didn't pass out.

They had him on his knees one man on each side held his arms out. The other man stood behind him while Missy squatted in front of him.

"This is one of my favorite things to watch Dean." She caressed his face.

Dean flinched and felt the rope come around his neck. He struggled but he was helpless. The rope tightened and he couldn't breathe. Missy laughed watching him struggle. He felt his face heat up and his eyes stung. Suddenly he could breathe again and he gasped in gulps of air, coughing. Seconds later the rope squeezed again and Missy decided that it wasn't enough as she stuck the tip of the dagger in the burn again. Dean couldn't scream or beg. Blackness filled his vision and he just let it take him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean startled awake when a bucket of cold water was splashed in his face. He groaned loudly.

"Come on Dean." Missy said in sing song voice. "You have company."

Dean heard the cell door close. Someone was lying beside him and he looked. Arandi was unconscious on the floor. Dean struggled to sit up gasping and gagging in pain.

"Angel?" He reached for her with trembling hands as soon as he touched her she started kicking. "Arandi it's me." He comforted her.

She stilled and opened her eyes.

Dean saw the bruises all over her and felt sick. A man had hit her and hurt her like that and he was helpless to do anything about it.

"Dean? Oh my God look at you?" She gasped sitting up slowly.

Dean felt his heart ache. Here she was torn to shit herself and she was worried about him. 'Sound like someone you know?' He asked himself. He looked toward the cell door, they were alone. "I guess you haven't looked in a mirror lately?"

She touched her face and winced. "Guess I won't be winning any beauty pageants any time soon."

"You have the Miss Black and Blue title won hands down." He touched her face gently. He remembered what Kathleen had said. If they were giving them time together one of them was going to die and Dean knew Missy was far from done with him. Tears stung his eyes and he pulled Arandi into his arms even though everything hurt. She sagged into his arms.

"I am so sorry for this mess." He whispered.

"Dean don't take this wrong but I don't want to hear that crap ok? I want to hear the Dean Winchester that doesn't take shit from no one and the Dean that would rather die fighting with his guts in his hand than get shackled one more time." She lifted her head in front of Dean's face.

His eyes flitted around the cell. "Sam…"

"Dean I know what they have planned for me and I will be damned if I die like that. If Sam had to die today would you want him to die on those shackles or taking his last breath killing that fucking bitch? If we can kill her we make a small difference."

She was right. Dean had sworn to himself that if he ever had to have a face off that he couldn't win he would take his last breath still swinging. Sam wanted to go the same way. Even though just the thought made Dean's heart ache more.

He looked at Arandi. "What do we do?"

"When they come for me I am going to go for Missy and try to get the keys to you. I don't know after that but if we can get that far we may be able to get further."

Dean felt a surge of renewed energy. They might get somewhere or they might not but trying was better than dying on the shackles.

They looked at each other with a sense of hope. They stood up leaning against the wall. Dean pulled Arandi into a hug. Pain or no pain he wanted to hug her close before it hit the fan. They heard the voices coming. Arandi kissed Dean urgently and he responded.

"No matter what happens Dean you try to save Sam and Jade."

The door opened before he could answer. Arandi played the part to perfection begging to be left alone and staggering weakly. Missy laughed and everything happened in a whir.

Arandi got through the door and it was closed, in a blink of an eye she was attacking Missy. Missy screamed in surprise but one of the men pulled Arandi off of her and threw her face first against the bars. Arandi looked at Dean and reached for him. He grabbed her hand and felt the keys. She smiled at him.

"Tell my sister I love her." She whispered.

Dean felt his blood go cold. "Angel!"

Arandi elbowed the guy holding her three quick times and he fell to his knees. Another guy grabbed Arandi by the throat and pushed against the bars as Missy screamed for him to kill her. The man taunted Dean as Arandi struggled to breathe.

Dean felt a surge of adrenalin course through him and before he knew it he had his arm all the way through the bars, had the guy by the throat and brought the man's head into the bars hard three time. Arandi had fallen to the ground gasping. The man now with his forehead bashed dropped dead beside her. Arandi pushed herself to her feet while Missy was still yelling.

Dean was working the keys on the door and when Missy noticed she flew at him with the picana. He felt the current go through him but he saw Arandi fighting two men and they had her. She was too weak for two. Dean grabbed the picana and Missy backed up in shock before Dean could grab hold of her. She started down the hall and Dean knew that she was going after Sam.

He had dropped the keys; he picked them up and started on the door again. One of the men put a rope around Arandi's neck and started to strangle her.

"Arandi!" Dean screamed working frantically on the door. He got it open and ran to help her knocking the man on his ass and as he tried to scream Dean shoved the picana in his mouth. The man convulsed under Dean who glared at the man and didn't stop until the man stopped struggling.

Dean turned to Arandi. She had yet to move and Dean could hear the commotion starting as others realized what was happening.

"Arandi?" He called to her as he moved her. She rolled limply toward him. "No!" Dean's heart raced. Her eyes were open. He lifted her and felt for her pulse. "No!" Her neck was bruised and she wasn't breathing. "No!" He tried CPR desperately but nothing happened then he heard Sam yelling his name.

Dean held her looking into her lifeless eyes, tears burning his own. He carried her as far as he could from the murderers. He set her down gently and kissed her softly on the lips and then on her forehead. "I'm sorry Angel." He whispered.

Dean stood up straight. He felt nothing. He was going to save his brother and then he was going to find Missy. She wanted to break him well she had; she had broken the wall that he kept between his life on earth and his memories of hell. She had taken Arandi and nothing but Missy's screams would satisfy him.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had more than one person ask me to please not kill Arandi or Jade, while I am grateful that characters that I created have been taken in so whole heartedly I must do this for the story to progress the way it needs to go. Please forgive me!

Let me know what you think about torturing Dean. Did I go too far or not far enough?

Thanks for reading!


	30. THE HEROES THAT HAVE BLED

Well I know now that Arandi was well loved but were death threats really necessary? O=

THE HEROES THAT HAVE BLED

Dean felt numb all over and he guessed that was the only good thing going for him right now since he was pretty much torn to shit from head to toe. He had to make quite a sight shirtless and barefoot, the waistband of his jeans filled with the guns he had gotten off the dead men, two more in his hand and the picana stuffed in his back pocket.

If he didn't have to look out for his little brother he would just give it all up right now. When would peace ever come in his life, hell he couldn't even find it in death. Arandi had been the closest he had ever come to someone who could handle his life because she had lived the same crazy ass existence. He had fought it so long and wasted the time that he could have had with her. His heart ached and he walked forward. He had a brother to save.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam stood up when he saw Missy rushing toward him. She had a gun pointed at him and for one wild second he thought she was going to shoot him in cold blood. One of her men came running toward her and she yelled for him to give her his keys. He handed them to her and she pulled Sam's cell door open.

"Let's go!" she yelled at him pushing him hard with the tip of the gun. "Your brother has to learn his lesson the hard way."

Sam stumbled forward. Dean had done something to piss Missy off and he couldn't help but smile to himself. His brother had decided to fight at all costs. That was the Dean he hoped would make an appearance before they all died a painful death. Die fighting not begging, Winchester motto number seven.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as loud as he could so that Dean could more or less get an idea where he was and that he was still alive.

"Get the girl." Missy ordered of the man as she shoved the gun harder into Sam's back.

"Which one?" The man asked.

"This one's girlfriend, the other one is dead." She had heard Dean's desperate words when he couldn't revive Arandi.

Sam's heart clenched. Arandi was dead. That was why Dean had snapped and although Sam wanted to get out of this desperately he didn't want to be at the cost of one his own. He loved Jade desperately and she loved her sister as much as he loved Dean. Jade wasn't going to handle this well at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean came around every corner gun at a ready waiting for someone to be coming for him, the next corner he got what he was waiting for easily shooting two men before they realized that he was armed.

Dean go their weapons too, Sam and Jade would need to be armed once he got them safe. He humphed to himself he had it all planned out now didn't he?  
>Day late and a dollar short.<p>

'Save Sam and Jade no matter what happens.' Arandi had told him and he had to do it, he just had to do it. He owed her that much.

He continued forward looking into all the cells he came across. He finally found one occupied by another man.

"Hey." Dean called to a man sitting in a corner of the cell.

The man looked up at him and he took in Dean's appearance and jumped up wincing in pain. "How did you escape?" The man talked hushed.

"I got tired of being tortured thought it was time to return the favor." Dean said as he unlocked the cell with the keys.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Dean."

"Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah." Dean said warily.

"Kathleen told me about you."

"So you must be David?" Dean asked looking around. "They let you see her?"

"I was sure my number was up today." David said stepping out of the cell.

Dean handed David the keys and a gun. "Find the rest of the victims and free them. I need to find my brother."

"I think that we need to find a way to call for help. You really shouldn't have all those weapons if you're not a police officer, a real one." David oozed police stickler.

"David with all due respect I don't have time for protocol. We have no idea where we are and I think we should free the rest first so that they stand a chance. Please tell me that you are going to help and not hinder?"

David looked unsure but he sighed. "Fine I need to find Kathleen and free the others. What then?"

"Keep them safe and away from these wrongturnville residents." Dean huffed as he walked toward a door at the far end of the hall and David started down the other way.

Dean readied himself. He flung the door open gun pointed. Sam and Jade both hung from shackles side by side. Missy was beside Sam her dagger held threateningly at Sam's side.

"Dean, still can't let your brother go?" She taunted.

"He owes me money and I plan to claim it." Dean shot back.

"He will be dead before you can even start to move." She hollered poking the dagger harder into Sam's side.

Dean lowered the gun to his side. Dean's lips curled slightly. "You know something Missy a lot has happened to me and Sam since our last encounter. I was worried about what would happen to my brother but after someone reminded me of my place in this fucked up world you are nothing but a sick little girl who can be killed. You get to go to hell and trust me when I tell you that you will fit in nicely." Dean never took his eyes off of her as the gun he still held at his side lifted slightly and he pulled the trigger twice barely moving. The bullets tore through the shackles holding Sam and Jade.

Sam instantly spun grabbing the dagger from Missy's hand as she screamed and backed up. Men came tearing into the room from a door behind her. Sam stepped protectively in front of Jade. Dean shot the first guy he saw with a gun and rolled onto the floor placing himself behind a pillar. Jade kicked the next guy then went at Missy.

Missy had backed up against the wall, she was freaked that her plans were being dashed to pieces. She rushed forward and grabbed the gun from one of the men's holsters. She aimed it at Sam and Dean yelled a warning. Sam grabbed Jade tumbled to the floor as the bullets slammed into the wall behind them.

Missy was running for the door she was going to escape. Dean stood up ready to shoot her down if that's what he had to do. The door behind him flew open and he spun as two men barreled towards him. Dean was able to shoot one and the other knocked him to the floor. Dean grunted from both impacts and was breathless. Pain flew through his entire being and his vision flashed.

Missy seeing reinforcements regained her bravery and ran to Sam but Jade knocked her back with a kick. Missy fell on her ass and noticed her dagger where Sam had dropped it to protect Jade. Missy grabbed it as Jade came at her again; she thrust the knife forward stabbing Jade in the leg. Jade screamed and Missy was up and had her from behind dragging Jade with her to the door.

Sam stood helpless and Dean struggled with the other man until he finally was able to get a shot off. He stood up and aimed at Missy but he had no clear shot. He growled in frustration.

"You may have gotten free but you are both going to be lonely." Missy screamed starting to slash across Jade's neck.

The door behind her flew open knocking Missy forward and she lost her grip on Jade. Sam had her out of the way in seconds.

Dean stood stunned as Arandi stepped through the door her furious eyes set on Missy.

"Let's see how fucking bad of a bitch you are when I'm not wearing shackles." Arandi growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean's emotions were like race horses tearing around a race track. Relief, happiness, and anger neck and neck flew towards the finish line. It was almost a photo finish but at the last second anger pulled forward and won by a head. He thought that she was dead. He had felt torn to hell and there she was very much alive.

Missy and Arandi stood facing each other. Arandi was ready to fight to the finish but she was sure Missy didn't have that in her. She had probably never been in a fair fight in her entire sick life. Missy still had the dagger and she watched Arandi knowing her ass was going to be handed to her. She was biding her time at it paid off for her as more of her men streamed into the room.

"Sam!" Dean yelled and tossed him a gun he spun and started shooting. Sam shot towards the other door. Arandi kicked Missy straight in the chest and was on her she punched her three times before she was knocked off. A man straddled her and hit her twice before he fell dead, bullet through the head.

Arandi looked towards Dean who held the smoking gun. She could do without the look he held in his eyes. She jumped up and went for Missy who in desperation was able to cut into Arandi's arm. Arandi hissed and just got more determined. She punched Missy twice in the face and blood gushed from her nose.

The door behind Dean flew open again and he almost started shooting until he saw David and Kathleen and others behind them. Missy looked in horror at the new arrivals and Arandi took advantage getting her into a set of shackles.

All of Missy's men lay dead or dying. She was alone shackled with all these people that she had tortured. She started laughing hysterically. Arandi poured water on her as Dean stepped up with the picana.

Missy's screams filled the room. Dean closed his eyes and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean leaned against the wall. The numbness he had felt earlier was ebbing away and every inch of his body was screaming in pain.

Missy Bender would kill no more. She dangled from the shackles dead. She had not been able to handle as much as she dished out. No one had had to twist any arms to get the other survivors to take a turn even David and Kathleen had set aside their oath for a couple of minutes. Missy had to die not be in the court system for years and take the chance of her being let go on a technicality or pleading insanity.

Arandi was helping Sam get Jade's leg patched up until they could get to help. They had no clue what was outside these walls and what was left to face. Arandi looked at Dean; she could feel his glare drilling into her. She would have hoped that he would be happy that she was alive not looking like he wanted to kill her himself.

She stood up and walked to him. "I'm sorry Dean." She said softly, she reached to touch his face and he grabbed her wrist hard.

"Don't." He growled. "I thought you were dead."

"Would you prefer that I was?" She asked annoyed. "I told you before that our dad made us train in every way possible and that included playing dead." She lifted her right hand. She pointed to three silver bands that she always wore. "These bands are hollow so we can fill them with whatever we need in small amounts. One of them has an African herb in liquid form that makes the person who ingests it seem dead for fifteen minutes."

"You could have told me." Dean snapped.

"So you could try to talk me out of it and waste time? We needed the element of surprise Dean. I am sorry." She looked him in the eye.

Dean couldn't get her lifeless eyes out of his mind. He should be thrilled she was alive. Yet all he could do was glare at her.

Their conversation was interrupted by David. "Look we need to get out of here. Most of us need medical help."

"We don't know if there are more of them out there." Dean turned from Arandi. "Who knows how to use a gun?"

David had found two other couples which were the last two couples that had been taken. One tall muscular man raised his hand.

"I was in the marines for four years." He offered.

Dean handed him a gun.

"Look I don't think we should be passing guns to everyone who thinks that they know how to shoot. I think Kathleen and me …" David didn't finish as Dean lifted the gun in his hand and pointed shooting every shackle that still dangled from the ceiling in half.

"My marksmanship is not in question trust me. I can outshoot you and your whole station. My brother is almost as good and so are Arandi and Jade."

David was stunned. He could shoot the shackles but he would have had to have taken aim for a couple of seconds. Dean had barely glanced and just shot. "You made your point."

"So you are Anthony and Alexis Vela and Joe and Ashley Rickett?" Sam asked the shaken couples.

They nodded.

"Alright I know you guys have been through a lot but we still have to face what's outside these doors. It may be nothing or their might be more. Is everyone ready for that?" Sam continued.

The couples looked at one another and then at their rescuers. "Do we have a choice? Anthony asked.

Sam went from person to person making sure that they didn't have any injuries that needed to be patched up momentarily.

Arandi leaned against the wall relieved that they were halfway home. Jade hobbled up to her.

"You're bleeding." She said softly. She was already ripping a piece of her shirt to tie around her sister's arm.

Arandi watched her sister closely knowing well that she was holding it together by stitches. "I'm ok sis, beat up but alive."

Jade sniffled and threw her arms around her sister. "I hate it when you scare me like that."

"I'm sorry." Arandi returned the hug.

Dean watched the sister's. Jade let Arandi go and made her way back to Sam. Arandi leaned back against the wall staring at the floor. Dean watched as she mindlessly lifted her hand to touch her abdomen. She winced and blinked hard. She lifted her hand to her forehead and rubbed her temples. She swayed and Dean was at her side.

His anger had made him forget that she was hurt badly and had been hurt before they even ended up here. He kept her from falling.

"I don't want your pity." She whispered. She kept her head down.

"You have to understand how I feel?" He said lifting her shirt, anger filled him again seeing the awful bruising on her torso.

"Thinking that I was dead? Yeah I have just a tiny bit of an idea you know since I heard you screaming and then you stopped and I didn't know if you were…" Arandi stopped as her breath hitched.

"I saw you dead Arandi and I can't even explain what that did to me. You have taken a place in my life and….." Dean sighed. Talk about not the place or the time. "There is so much to be said Angel but it was awful to believe that I had lost you before I got to know you."

"I said I'm sorry."

"I know but remember us Winchesters have anger issues. Right now we need to get out of here then we can get help and then I can take of you." He reached to touch her face.

"Only if you let me take care of you." She smiled slightly.

"Honestly it's not something I'm used to having done for me." Dean lowered his eyes shyly.

"Oh because I have a legion of men offering to hold my hair while I spew." Arandi scoffed.

"Don't ever do that again….without telling me." He huffed pulling her into a hug.

"Yes sir." She murmured.

They both noticed the sudden quietness and turned to look. All eyes were on them and they both blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had found the exit. David had taken charge of planning. Dean stood pissed but had it under control. "Let's see how far Mr. Seagal gets us." Dean mumbled to Sam.

Leading the way out the door David and Kathleen did their cop thing with the unarmed in the middle and the armed flanking all around.

The fresh air felt fantastic as they stepped into the night. They stood close to the building listening.

"Anybody have any idea where the cars are?" Dean asked.

"Their house is that way." Joe offered. "They brought me outside the other day." The flicker of whatever was done to him passed over his face.

"Alright we continue in this pattern." David ordered.

Dean started to say something but looks from Sam and Kathleen cut him short. They started to move to the next building stopping and listening. Dean's finely tuned hunter's ears heard it first, the click of a rifle. "Down!" He yelled and everyone obeyed but David. "Son of bitch." Dean growled. He ran jumping in front of David as the rifle cracked and the bullet tore through him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam jumped up yelling his brother's name. Dean had been shot protecting David. Officer of the law or not Sam was kicking his ass. Sam saw David staring down at Dean in shock of what Dean had done.

Jade was close behind Sam and Arandi was running to Dean. Sam gasped when she was knocked to the ground. Suddenly they were blinded by a spotlight and bullets started flying. Arandi shot the man on top of her and she was up shooting everywhere that she saw flashes.

Sam yelled for everyone to take cover while he tried desperately to reach his brother. He screamed in pain as a bullet hit him in the leg and he went down, he pulled Jade down and covered her.

Sam waited for more bullets to rip into him but all he heard was a grunt and someone fell on him. He shouldn't have been surprised to find Dean over him protecting him and having taken another bullet for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean fell hard to the ground as the bullet tore through his already fucked up shoulder. Blackness started to the edge of his vision. He panted in pain. He was fully alert when he heard Sam calling to him. He was about to tell him to lay low when Sam fell screaming in pain from a bullet. Dean was up and running to him adrenalin the only thing keeping him standing. Sam was trying to protect Jade and didn't even know that his brother was on the move. Dean threw himself over Sam just as another shot rang out and Dean fell onto his brother, the bullet hitting him in the side of his of stomach.

He could hear Sam yelling and trying to protect him but Dean's strength was doubled at the moment, nothing penetrated him in 'must protect Sammy at all costs mode.'

He heard Arandi yell. "Ten o'clock from the light Dean!" and he fired instantly in that direction but it was too late he heard the rifle crack and he waited for the pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi shouldn't be shocked at anything Dean did when it came to Sam. She had seen him take a bullet for David and she was sure that he was down but as soon as she saw Sam go down it was as if Dean had not been shot at all he was running to protect his brother who was protecting her sister. She felt sick when she saw Dean take another bullet but he held his place firm.

Arandi shot everywhere she saw flashes and heard the bullets make contact. When she saw the flash of gun fire from the rifle that had hit Dean she aimed. She groaned in anger, she was out of ammo. So she yelled to the only other person who could make the shot blind.

"Ten o'clock from the light Dean!" Dean fired instantly but she heard the crack of the rifle just before Dean's bullets hit and without hesitation she dove.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean watched as Arandi was suddenly in front of him and the bullets meant for him tore into her. The impact sent her flying into him.

The night was eerily quiet for a few moments before Jade realized what had happened and she was scrambling for her sister. Dean looked down at Arandi his mind screaming that this couldn't be happening. Arandi didn't move blood everywhere.

His mind dulled by shock Dean could hear Jade crying and Sam calling to him but he could just see Arandi her face covered in blood from the bullet to her head.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am evil I know. Dean is hurt but I didn't torture him too much. I needed a dose of heroic Dean and for him to see that he has the female version of himself on his hands.

Who lives? Who dies? And I promise still lots of hurt Dean to come.

I am truly grateful to those who have connected with Arandi and Jade.

This was one of those chapters that I felt I could have improved on but I will do better I promise.

As always your reviews fuel me and I will hurt Dean accordingly. (Sinister laughter) :)

Thanks for reading!


	31. CONNECTIONS

I am really amazed that so many people like Arandi so much thanks for that.

CONNECTIONS

"Dean?" Sam said softly for the ninth time. His brother was in shock both from what had just happened and literally going into it from his injuries. Sam had finally managed to break loose from Dean's iron grip. "Dean!"

Dean startled for a second then turned his head slowly to look at Sam.

"She's alive Dean, the bullet just grazed her head and you know better than anyone how badly head wounds bleed. You hear me bro she's alive."

Dean took a deep breath and blinked. "How bad?"

Sam stared at his brother. "It's a freaking leg shot Dean, like the third one in my life! It has already stopped bleeding! "Sam stood up to prove his point and although his leg hurt like hell he had been through worse. Dean annoyed the crap out of him when he did this shit. Dean was the one bleeding all over the place and he fretted over Sam.

Dean looked at him hard. "Arandi Sam?"

Sam sighed heavily. "The other two bullets hit her left shoulder and a stomach shot. We really need to get both of you help fast." Sam looked around making sure no other danger was sneaking up on them.

"We need to….." David started and jumped back when Sam was suddenly in his face.

"Your stupidity got my brother shot! Back the hell off!"

Kathleen pulled David back. "Calm down Sam we need to move."

Sam's nose flared as he stared David down.

By now the rest of the would be escapees had gathered around. The women were scared to death shaking clinging to their husbands who were trying hard to be brave.

"That was the craziest shit I've ever seen." Anthony said wide eyed. "Who are you guys? Taking bullets like the freaking secret service."

Secret service sure wasn't a bad description of their hunting lives. Sam thought.

Dean had started to move gently pulling Arandi closer to him. "Why would she do that?" He murmured to no one in particular.

"You have to ask?" Jade snapped. "Dean I swear you are so…"

"Not a good time Jade." Sam interjected. "We need to get everyone to help. Alright if you ladies wouldn't mind lending Jade a hand to walk."

"I can help your brother." Joe offered Sam.

"His brother is right here and I don't need help." Dean growled.

Sam gave Joe an apologetic look.

Anthony leaned in to carry Arandi that was until two fired up emerald eyes fell on him telling him silently to get the hell away from her. Anthony took three steps back. Wondering why a guy who he could probably take with one arm right now intimidated him so much?

"He was just trying to help Dean." Sam said putting himself between his brother and Anthony.

Dean's eyes rolled towards him. "I got her Sam." His gaze defiant.

Sam used his soft voice. "Dean you can barely stand."

Dean glared at him. "I said I got her." His voice low and menacing as his hard green glazed eyes fell towards Anthony again.

Anthony felt goose bumps rise up on his arms. This man's glare could put his old drill sergeant to shame. Dean looked like the type of man you would rather have as a friend instead of an enemy.

Dean stood up without a flinch looking at each person before him in the face, daring them to tell him anything. He gently lifted Arandi into his arms. The agony in his shoulder made him dizzy but he fought it. He would be damned if some stranger carried Arandi and that was what kept him standing.

"My brother is a little over protective." Sam told everyone as Dean started walking forward.

"Dude he's torn to shit just seeing him makes me want to have a morphine drip." Joe shuddered.

It was then that Sam truly noticed the extent of Dean's injuries all over his back and neck. He gulped seeing the marks on his brother's neck and knowing that he had been tortured by near strangulation. He started moving to keep up with Dean because he knew that the stubborn mule didn't have much left in him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took about fifteen minutes before they came upon the house. They stood in the shadows listening for any sound coming from the house. Cautiously they moved forward.

A guttural scream brought them all to a halt and suddenly Dean was falling and Arandi tumbled out of his arms hitting the ground hard. Dean hit the ground with a grunt and was instantly filled with fury and he rolled to face the person who had knocked him down. He glanced at Arandi worriedly. Jade was at her side. Dean lost it and tackled the man to the ground. He wasn't sure how he was even moving let alone fighting. He heard Sam yell for him to move so that he could get a clear shot but Dean wanted to beat the crap out of the man that had made him drop Arandi.

Dean somehow got the upper hand and straddling the man he punched him over and over. The man in desperation twisted hard knocking Dean off and Dean rolled them again trying to get back on top.

Dean heard Sam yell a warning but before the words registered he realized he was rolling hard and going down a slope. His grip tightened on the man as they rolled over and over. Dean's body seemed to hit everything on the way down. Dizziness and pain filled his head.

Dean heard screaming and in dazed agony he realized it was him as he fell into oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Really?' Sam's mind screamed, apparently fate didn't think Dean had been through enough. "Oh God please let him be alive." He mumbled as he fought his way down to his brother trying not to roll to the bottom himself.

Anthony and Joe were both at his side to help him with his brother. Finally reaching Dean, Sam saw the man Dean had been fighting dead, his neck broken. Dean lay on his side unmoving. Sam carefully turned him on his back and was relieved to hear a soft moan come from his brother's lips.

"Dean?" Sam tried as he worked his hands on his unconscious brother's body feeling for other injuries. He was relieved to find nothing broken but the fall had battered Dean. "How are we supposed to get him back up?" Sam wondered out loud.

"I don't think we have to get him back up." Anthony said pointing.

Sam saw what he was pointing at behind them. There was a road. If they found a car they could just load Dean in from down here. One thing worked for them they just needed a car.

Anthony climbed back up the slope to tell the others. He yelled down to Sam that they were heading to the front of the house to see if there were any cars. Jade was going to wait by the slope with Arandi.

Sam and Joe sat beside Dean waiting.

"Dean, can you hear me man?" Sam asked concerned. He touched his brother's face. Heat radiated off of him. Dean moved his head slightly and moaned again. "Angel." He murmured.

Sam stared at his brother. Dean had never called out to anyone but him or Bobby. Their mom and dad when he was really bad, the feeling of momentary jealousy that prodded at Sam shocked him. He had been fighting so long for his brother to focus on himself and let Sam take care of Sam. He was calling for Arandi and Sam wondered if the way he felt at this moment was the feeling that his brother had had to live with since he met Jade. Sam wasn't sure he liked it at all.

Jade was calling to him telling him that they had found a van with the keys in it, within minutes the van was coming down the road to them. Sam and Joe got up, David was driving and thankfully the van was a utility type so it had no seats in the back. Anthony got out to help load Dean. Jade was sitting against the panel behind the driver seat with Arandi propped up against her chest. Sam climbed in and sat shoulder to shoulder with Jade as Anthony and Joe passed Dean into his arms. He propped Dean back against his chest. He felt the tremors that shook his brother and Dean winced even in unconsciousness.

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother placing his cheek on the top of his head. "We made it Dean all you have to do is hold on ok?"

"Sssammy?" Dean pushed out hoarsely his eyes fluttering open half-mast.

"I'm right here Dean." Sam said soothingly.

Dean's arms came up weakly to cover Sam's. Dean's eyes rolled from the pain of every movement. "I'm supposed to keep you safe." Dean's anguish filled whisper stung Sam's heart.

"I am safe Dean just got a few more scars that's all." Sam hugged him a little tighter.

"Sorry."

Jade jumped in then. "We are all alive Dean we are all going to be ok."

Dean nodded weakly. His face scrunched up in pain. His breathing started to hitch. Dean felt as Sam pressed down on the bullet wound by his stomach. He grunted putting his hand over Sam's and feeling the warm sticky fluid that was his life. He gasped and lifted his knees up to try to relieve some pain.

He started to shiver hard. His body was crashing it had finally reached the breaking point. Fever raged through him, the bullet wounds pulsed horribly. He pushed back into Sam trying desperately to find any relief.

Sam held him and tried to comfort him. Dean's eyes burned with tears. He gasped and kicked out his legs. His shoulder throbbed and every cut and bruise on him seemed to be vying for his complete attention. He let go of Sam's hand and blindly reached out for Arandi's hand when he found it he laced his fingers with hers. Dean let the darkness embrace him when he felt Arandi squeeze his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam instantly felt for Dean's pulse when he felt his brother's body go completely limp. He sighed in relief when he found it and held his brother just a little tighter. He noticed eyes on them. Anthony and Alexis, Joe and Ashley watched.

Sam blushed. "He practically raised me, so he protects me always even though I am a grown man."

"You should be grateful." Ashley said. "My brother hasn't spoken to me in two years because I refused to babysit his kids after I had just gotten off a twelve hour shift."

"I am very grateful." Sam pushed. "I have the most awesome big brother." Sam said proudly smiling at the memories of when Dean had said those words. "Stubborn pain in the ass but still awesome." His eyes filled with tears.

Anthony's voice interrupted Sam's thoughts. "You are heroes you know that? We would all have been dead if you guys hadn't taken a stand. You saved us from horrible deaths. You deserve medals."

"We prefer to remain unsung." Sam grinned hoping that they would take the hint. The last thing the hunters needed was to have their faces plastered all over the papers and television.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The house compound had been out in the middle of nowhere. They seemed to be on a dirt road for miles before reaching a paved road. David turned the van in the direction of the city lights they could see in the distance.

Nearly forty five minutes later they drove into town and David put his flashers on and drove with a purpose trying to find the hospital. Soon enough flashing lights were behind them and as soon as David explained who he was and the fact that everyone in the van was a survivor of the kidnapping story that had been all over the news for months.

The police man gave them a speedy escort to the hospital doors having called ahead the medical staff stood waiting to whisk away all the injured. Nurses and doctors alike were momentarily stunned at the sight that met them when they opened the van doors. Everyone was taken in by gurney no matter if they were able to walk and give information. Most of them were probably in shock from the trauma.

In minutes the emergency room was swamped with police, armed with directions they went to investigate. Within a couple of hours it was all over the news, the horrors that were being uncovered on a farm out in the boonies and the heroes that had escaped.

Everyone was admitted. Dean and Arandi both taken into surgery and the circumstances allowed couples to share rooms.

Sam lied to the police about where they were taken afraid since the loaded Impala and rooms full of weapons sat waiting. He was hoping they could get away with it long enough to get somewhere else. Sam just didn't know how they were going to pull that off with Dean and Arandi so injured.

"We can't move Dean and Arandi without someone who knows medicine." Jade said to Sam from the hospital beds where they now relaxed.

"We can kidnap a doctor." Sam joked.

"Actually I am going to call our nurse friend to see what she can do."

"How are you supposed to do that without our cell phones?" Sam asked.

Jade batted her eyelashes and sniffled. "Who will deny me calling my dear mom to tell her that her daughters are fine?" Within minutes Jade had borrowed a cell phone and she called Emily explaining everything. Sam called Bobby for help with the Impala and the hotel rooms and had to tell him the entire tale.

"You boys are going to be the death of me." Bobby huffed.

Emily and Bobby were on their way now the waiting game was in force. Sam and Jade slept soon it would get interesting and they needed their rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had no idea how long they managed to sleep before the opening of the room door snapped him awake.

A tall middle aged man walked in to the room.

"I am Dr. Orton." He offered his hand to Sam.

"I am Sam….."

"Sam Winchester." The doctor finished.

Sam alertness went into full effect. Something about this doctor was weird.

"The extent of your brother's injuries was vast. I don't think that I have ever put so many stitches into one person. The bullet wounds were not life threatening but the burn and subsequent injuries added to the burn in your brothers shoulder has him fighting a massive infection. It is hard to believe but after extensive cleaning and doing away with the dead skin in the next few days it will heal nicely with a minimal of scarring. He has a rough patch to get through still but should be fine. Right now he is running a high fever and still has not regained consciousness."

Sam stared at the doctor. He was relieved to hear that Dean was alive and fighting but the doctor stood and stared at Sam hard.

"I am guessing this happened during a hunt." Dr. Orton asked coolly.

Sam's mouth fell slightly. "I don't know…."

"Look Sam I know what you and Dean do for a living. Years ago I treated your brother in California after a bad hunting accident."

"So how do you know me?" Sam asked giving up trying to act as if he had no idea what the doctor was talking about.

"Dean was hunting alone and he was hurt badly. He asked for you every time that he was conscious. Wanting to make sure that you were ok, he begged me to let him call you so I relented. He nearly died when he went into a panic attack that caused him to arrest. You apparently told him to leave you alone and hung up on him." The doctor never took his eyes off of Sam.

"I thought that he was drunk." Sam defended weakly. He remembered that call. He thought Dean was drunk because he was slurring and making no sense. He had no idea until today that Dean had been near death. His heart ached

The doctor continued. "He talked strange while ravaged by fever about demons and black dogs. My curiosity got the best of me and I asked him when he was better. Of course he denied it until I told him that had a problem with my daughter. She had changed overnight literally. Dean ended up exorcising her and I witnessed it all. Dean vanished right after. I never got a chance to thank him."

Sam began to smile. Maybe they could kidnap a doctor after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam explained everything to the doctor. They had to get out of there before they were on the news in person.

The doctor took in all in and sighed heavily. "I have needed some time off. I have to see what I can pull together I'll be back."

Sometime later the doctor returned. "You weren't kidding there are reporters everywhere trying to get a glimpse of the heroes. I think it's safe to move them to my ranch a few hours away. I am going to load up on everything we will need. We will need a distraction and two of the other victims were police officers, your brother was shot saving one of them so maybe they can help with that. We'll wait for your friends to arrive then we plan. So would you like to see your brother and sister?"

Sam and Jade were anxious to see their siblings. The doctor, who had told them to call him Julian, got them crutches and they made their way to where Dean and Arandi were also sharing a room.

Sam could never get used to the sight of his brother lying helpless and pale. He was stitched all over, his arm in a sling. Dean's hair was flat against his head, his eyes sunken and black. Bruising covered most of his body. The red marks still bright on his neck

Sam stepped close to Dean and could see the tremors that still went through his brother's battered body. He touched Dean's head and felt the heat and then he took hold of Dean's hand. He got no response. He stared at his brother and then looked at Jade who had taken a similar stand with her sister.

Arandi was bruised all over and even Sam felt raged that men had hit her. She looked so fragile right now. Sam closed his eyes and shook his head knowing that Dean was going to beat himself up over this.

Dean's eyes suddenly flew open and he arched off the bed. Sam nearly fell from the sudden movement. Dean screamed throwing his arms straight in front of him, his arm coming loose from the sling as he strained it forward. Dean twisted trying to sit up and Sam grabbed him calling for help.

"Stop!" Dean screamed as he struggled. "Leave them alone! Kill me I'm the one that deserves to die!"

Sam couldn't believe how much strength Dean still had. He was trying to keep Dean from ripping open his surgeries. Julian came running in with nurses and Sam moved back to let them work.

Dean started coughing and thrashing. He gasped as if he couldn't breathe trying to grab his throat but they were holding him down. The monitors were blaring in alarm.

"Sam!" Dean sobbed.

"I'm right here Dean." Sam called to him.

"Talk to him Sam, he needs to calm down and I really can't give him any more meds yet." Julian said making room for Sam to get near Dean.

"Dean hey come on dude you are scaring Arandi." Sam thought he would take that route.

Dean wild eyes fell on Sam. "Angel?'

"Yeah Dean Angel, calm down alright." Sam said softly.

Dean started to settle looking around trying to spot Arandi.

"Dean look she's trying to sleep remember we escaped." Sam made sure that Dean could see Arandi close to him.

Dean stared at her and stopped struggling. Julian quickly went over all the IV's and put Dean's arm back in the sling.

"She alright?" Dean whispered.

"She is going to be fine." Julian answered. "She needs plenty of rest."

Dean's gaze fell on Julian. "I know you."

"Yes you do now rest and we will talk later."

Dean's eyes began to close. "Sam and Jade?" He mumbled.

"They are about to audition for dancing with the stars they are so good." Julian joked.

A small smile crept onto Dean's face. "Bigfoot has two left feet." He slurred as his head dropped to the side.

Sam breathed in relief.

Julian eyed Jade. "Is it safe to assume that you and your sister are hunter's too and not just victims of this Bender woman?"

Jade nodded.

"I can't get over this life that you boys lead and then adding in women just makes me shudder. Not that I don't think you ladies are capable but this is not a life for anyone."

"Tell that to all the people we have saved." Sam stated in a matter of fact tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam wasn't sure when Julian slept because he seemed to be there watching over them constantly, making sure that none of his staff decided to get greedy and make some extra cash feeding info to the press.

The reporters were getting rabid though and soon desperation would follow. Bobby and Emily arrived and after introductions they put their heads together with Julian. They had gathered in Dean and Arandi's room.

Julian brought David and Kathleen into the mix. Sam told them their situation.

"We are officers of the law how can you ask us to plan your escape? We are sworn to…"

Kathleen glared at her husband. "If not for Dean I would be planning your funeral and I think we already stepped over the fine line of the law back at the farm."

David blanched. "You're right. I do owe my life to Dean. Ok so what do we do?"

"We need you to pull out your credentials to get us past the police stationed around the hospital." Sam said. "We need a distraction so that all eyes are on that while we get out with Dean and Arandi."

Kathleen eyebrows lifted. "I think I have an idea but we need to talk to some people." She grabbed David's hand and left the room.

Sometime later they returned with Anthony and Alexis, Joe and Ashley in tow, a little convoy of wheelchairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like you meet our distraction." Kathleen smiled proudly.

"It's the least that we can do, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys. We are not going to give you up to anyone. Kathleen told us that you guys are under a witness protection program for a high end government service. I don't get how you guys need protection from anything but we are here to help." Anthony gushed.

"Most excitement we have ever had." Joe added.

Everything fell into place within minutes. Julian would 'accidently' leak that the heroes were being transported to another hospital in the middle of the night. The Vela's and the Rickett's would play the part of the heroes going out the ambulance bay while Dean and Arandi were whisked away through the morgue with Sam and Jade. David and Kathleen would lead the distraction out.

"Alright then everyone should get as much rest as possible; it's going to be a long night." Julian said.

"Sam?" Dean's hoarse voice startled them all.

"Dean hey you're awake?" Sam hurried to him.

"Party without me?" Dean breathed, wincing when he tried to shift slightly.

"We're escaping again bro reporters are hounding."

Dean nodded looking around him.

Anthony stood up and hugged Sam hard and then Jade. "Really I wish that we could have gotten to know you guys better. You have given me some faith back that there is still good in the world." Anthony walked over to Dean, picked up his hand and shook it. "Now I am not good with unmanly moments but dude you are like my new hero fuck Rambo, thank you."

Dean swallowed a lump. "It's my job." Was all he said as he gave Anthony's hand a tight squeeze.

Anthony walked over to Arandi and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you too lovely lady it was like meeting Charlie's Angels." Anthony shrugged at his wife who was looking at him with a raised brow.

The rest of the group followed suit with thank you's and good byes.

David stepped up to Dean. Dean's glassy eyes drilled through him.

"I know I screwed up back there Dean and I am sorry. I don't know why you put your life on the line for me when you barely know a damn thing about me but thank you."

Dean turned to Kathleen. "I pay my debts." He rasped. "Take care of your wife."

Kathleen gave Dean a cautious hug. "I wish that I could have met your 'friend'." She said looking toward Arandi.

Dean blushed. "She would like you."

"Well I like her and I got to see her conscious all of twenty minutes." Kathleen smiled. "Have your people call my people and we'll have lunch sometime."

"You got it." Dean croaked his eyes already slipping shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miraculously the escape went without a hitch. Twenty minutes after three in the morning they were on the road to Julian's ranch.

Bobby had cleaned up the hotel rooms and had the Impala. Both he and Emily had driven to the rescue in rented vehicles so they had turned them over. Sam and Jade rode with Bobby while Emily rode with Julian in the borrowed ambulance so that she could keep an eye on the patients. Julian planned to drive the ambulance back later and get his own vehicle and pick up more supplies.

The sun was coming up when they arrived at the ranch. It was a beauty of a place and private.

Julian and Emily got to work setting up hospital beds. Julian said he often brought old useable equipment out to the ranch in case he needed to take care of someone and here it was coming in useful.

The monitors and such he had borrowed he said with a quirky smile. Emily had brought her own set of supplies and they were working well together.

Julian full of energy still decided to go ahead and get all the driving over with to get the ambulance back and to return to his patients. He had seen that Emily was fully capable of taking care of them in his absence. He made sure everyone gave him a list of what they needed glad to supply any needs.

Having a kitchen again, Jade was anxious to cook so she made sure that Julian had a list of groceries they would need.

Arandi had yet to wake. Dean would wake minutes at a time to check on everyone.

Sam sighed and settled in close to his brother for some rest with Jade, another long road to recovery.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days later, Dean woke up; he could hear voices close by but could see no one. He looked around to the strange surroundings, his body felt like lead and he was so thirsty. Turning to look to his left he spotted Arandi still looking so frail his heart ached why would she take those bullets? She would be fine if she had just stayed back and he'd be dead. That's why she did it because she knew that you would be dead. She had almost died because of him, he couldn't live with that.

He turned to see a television which was set to a news channel with no volume. He could see the words streaming at the bottom of the screen. Seventy eight bodies found on a farm in Minnesota, he nearly choked. A reporter on the television was talking and he read her lips a trick he had to learn when he had been deaf for a couple of months a while back

The reporter was saying how Missy Bender had been dredged through society and no one had picked up on her sick mind that the fact that she had been raised in a home of psychotic killers and she was classified as normal by her psychiatrist. The reporter said that anyone that had let her live out in the real world after what she had seen as a child was responsible for all the deaths and the other horrors still to be discovered.

Dean felt as if a knife had been stabbed straight through his heart. He was responsible for all those deaths. He should have killed Missy all those years ago even though she was just a child. How many children were suffering now because she had lived? He closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face. How many families were suffering because he had failed? He turned to Arandi again. She didn't deserve a fuck up like him.

Dean slowly sat up the alarms on his monitor were going to go off any second so he reached to turn it off with a shaking hand. He pulled all the wires and IV's off, pulled the fucking catheter. He stood up and the room swam but he made it to Arandi's side. He stared at her for a few seconds, and then kissed her gently.

"You are all safer without me." He whispered to her putting his forehead to hers. He stood up and stumbled back a step. He spotted his keys to the Impala and wondered if he could make it to his beloved car before anyone noticed he was gone. He looked through the window and saw her parked out front. It was only a few steps, if he made it he would drive away and get as far away as he could from the people that meant the world to him. He had money hidden in the car for emergencies and he would do his best to protect his family another way. He snagged his keys silently and quickly made his way to the front door. It opened quietly and he closed it just as quiet. He lurched down the steps. The next part was going to be hard because he had to open the door to his car and he had never fixed the loud screeching noise it made whenever it was opened. He had to be fast.

Taking a deep breath that hurt like a bitch, he opened the door jumped in started her up and peeled out still closing the door. He looked in the mirror and could see Sam and Bobby stumble down the stairs of the porch that surrounded the house.

Tears slid from his eyes. He had no phone so Sam couldn't call him. He had no idea where he was so he just drove. He barely noticed that he was wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He was barefoot but he always kept extra stuff in the trunk just in case he got separated from his duffel's

He drove mindlessly knowing that if Sam could get his hands on another vehicle he would be right behind him. Dean floored it and the Impala roared down the dirt road. He finally hit payment and randomly chose to turn right. He sped down the road. Nausea rolled through him and his head pounded. He knew he wasn't recovered yet but he had to do this. He thought again of Missy's terror and wondered how many others she had killed before she made it to that farm. He punched the steering wheel and screamed a frustrated scream of utter fury and self-loathing.

Dean hit a curve too fast and his pain induced mind couldn't correct fast enough. The Impala slid into a spin and it was flipping over and over. Dean's last thought was how he had just killed something else that he loved more than his own life.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There Arandi is alive but is Dean? Yeah yeah I know.

Those of you who can review I need opinions please.

Thanks for reading!


	32. HEAVY WORDS, HEAVY HEARTS

HEAVY WORDS, HEAVY HEARTS

Sam could swear he literally stopped breathing when he heard the Impala start up and peel out of the yard. He prayed it was being stolen and that a still very injured Dean wasn't trying to drive.

Sam and everyone else ran into the living room and Dean's bed sat empty.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam yelled as he ran for the door with Bobby at his heels. They stumbled down the stairs but Dean and his Impala were heading down the drive way.

Sam ran back inside. "I need your keys Julian."

"You drive but I'm going with you." Julian tossed Sam the keys. Sam didn't argue who knew what condition they would find Dean in and he was going to find Dean. It was when he turned to go that he noticed what was on the television.

"Oh God he saw that." Sam huffed in frustration.

"The volume is off." Emily said.

"The words at the bottom aren't and my brother knows how to read lips." Sam felt his stomach flip; Dean was taking all this on himself. He had seen the total of deaths and the blame game was in full session. How could someone so damn tough be so sensitive at the same time?

Sam ran out the door with Bobby and Julian close behind. They piled into Julian's green SUV and Sam zoomed down the road at full speed. Thankfully the tires of the Impala turning right had left a mark on the road and Sam turned and floored it. He could see Julian's worried face in the back seat in the mirror.

Moments later Sam slowed down for a curve and cried out in dismay. The impala lay flipped on its roof off the road in a ditch. He pulled up close and jumped out running to the car his heart in his throat. Dean's body couldn't possibly take more but it just had to Sam pleaded.

Sam did a baseball slide to the driver side window not caring about the pain that shot through his leg from his still healing wound. Surprisingly Julian was right beside him.

Sam leaned into the car and Dean was lying in a heap on the roof of his car. Blood covered his face from a gash on head right at his hairline; the wound at his shoulder had busted open and bled freely, blood oozed from Dean's mouth. Julian was the one who reached in to feel for a pulse.

"My God how does this man take so much?" Julian breathed in relief. "He's still alive but we have to get him to a hospital the blood from his mouth could mean an internal injury."

"I already called 911." Bobby said behind them.

"How are we supposed to explain the other injuries?" Sam asked. "Won't they figure out who we are?"

It had been all over the news that the heroes of the Bender farm had been hidden away and reporters were still tearing up the state trying to find information.

"I know all the doctors at the hospital and I will have a long talk with them. Don't worry Sam I got this covered. I think its best that you say you were driving though because of the way your brother is dressed. How well can you feign grogginess and pain?"

Sam sighed in relief. It was good to have the right people on your side. "I don't think I have to feign." Sam lay down on his stomach and reached to hold Dean's hand, hoping that his brother would know that he wasn't alone.

The sound of the sirens approaching had him backing away so that the paramedics and firemen could pull Dean from the car. He leaned against the car and Julian pretended to exam him.

Bobby had already called in a favor from a guy close by to tow the Impala back to the ranch.

Sam watched as Dean was strapped to a head board and put in a neck brace while Julian explained that Dean was a police officer recovering from an attack and had been on the way to relax at his ranch with his brother when a deer had run out in front of the car and they had over corrected.

Sam played his part so well Julian began to wonder if he really was hurt. Both brothers loaded up in the ambulance, Julian followed in the SUV and Bobby stayed to wait for the tow.

Julian called Emily to explain what had happened and to tell Jade that Sam was fine but playing a role too well and should have an Oscar sitting on his mantel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi had been unconscious since she had been shot. Jade sat beside her biting her nails wishing she could see Sam. Her heart was aching not knowing what was going on with Dean. She knew Sam was blaming himself for leaving Dean's side. Arandi moving almost made her fall off her chair.

"Dean?" Arandi's unused voice rasped.

Jade smiled, her sister was calling to Dean first. Now that was something new. "Hey sis." Jade stood where Arandi could see her. "It's about time you woke up hogging all that beauty sleep."

"We made it?" Arandi coughed.

Jade gave her some water slowly. "Yeah we made it thanks to your crazy ass and Dean's."

"Dean?" Arandi asked looking around.

Jade took Arandi's hand and took a deep breath told her everything that had happened since she had been shot.

Arandi listened her heart racing. She had saved Dean from bullets and now he had been in a car accident when he found out the body count at the farm.

"You need to calm down." Emily said from behind Jade, watching the monitor with her vitals. "You making yourself sick isn't going to help anyone." Emily had been part of the Remington's life for years.

Emily studied to become a doctor but getting married and having her daughter had put that on hold and she had settled for registered nurse especially once her husband had been killed in an accident.

The girls had come into her life when she and Kristen had moved into a new house. It wasn't long before accidents started happening and one night when things got really bad the sisters seemed to appear out of nowhere and took care of a poltergeist that had almost killed Kristen but Arandi had saved her and been hurt badly herself. Emily had from that day provided them medical help whenever she could, making sure the sisters always had the basics on them and some good stuff for pain. She had grown to love these brave girls and would always feel grateful to them for helping Kristen be able to grow into the fine lady that she had. Emily had been thrilled to learn that Jade had found love but she could have done without the fact that he was a hunter. Emily guessed that he could protect Jade better than anyone.

Jade had explained that Arandi and Dean had a connection that they basically ignored. "They are taking the scenic route." Jade had improvised.

Emily was impressed because her girls had found some handsome heartbreakers and that was because she had only seen them beat up. Taking care of Dean she had noticed how truly handsome he must be under all those bruises and cuts. Seeing his green eyes and one quick smile he had given her in moment of consciousness had made her heart flutter. Only Arandi would be able to resist that charm for so long.

"I need to see him." Arandi said trying to sit up.

"You my dear are not going anywhere." Emily asserted pushing her back down.

Arandi's blue steel gaze fell on her in a way that surprised her.

"Emily, Jade please." Arandi changed gears.

"We don't have a car." Jade informed. "The Impala is wrecked and Julian has the SUV."

Arandi gave up and leaned back on her pillows. She was already tired but she was determined. She would wait for a little more strength but she would get to Dean one way or another. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julian had indeed covered all the bases and Dean and Sam were safe and sound in the hospital. Sam had been cleared and he sat with Dean.

Dean had added a concussion to his list of injuries. His shoulder had to be redone and Julian had made sure they had done the first scraping while he was completely out of it. The bleeding from the mouth had not been anything serious but Dean had been admitted in case of recurring infection since he had a high fever.

Sam could swear that the car had protected Dean somehow because he by all reason should have been way more injured than he was. Sam was grateful but amazed.

Sam was more grateful when he saw Dean stirring. His eyes opened slowly and he stared at the ceiling.

"Sammy?" He called in a whisper.

"Hey bro you doing ok?" Sam felt a little panicked when he saw tears begin to flow from his brother's eyes. He was grabbing Dean's hand. "What's wrong Dean are you in pain?'

"They are all dead because of me Sam. I should have ended it back then." Dean sobbed.

"No one would expect you to kill a thirteen year old girl Dean. It's not your fault the system let her out."

Dean pulled loose from Sam and fisted his hands into the sheets that covered him. "Seventy eight people Sam and who knows how many before the farm."

Sam sighed. He knew this was going to happen but not like this. "Dean we will get through this together like everything else."

Dean started to try to pull IV's out and Sam held him down. Dean thrashed against him. "Let me go Sam I need to go. I am going to lose my fucking mind. Let me go!"

"Never Dean! You have never let me drown in guilt and I won't let you."

Dean stilled. "It's not the same." He said brokenly. "You weren't you. I'm sorry Sammy tell Arandi I'm sorry."

"Dean what the hell?" Sam stared at Dean as he went limp. His eyes still open stared. "Dean?" Sam grabbed Dean's hand staring at the monitor afraid the alarm was about to sound. Dean's hand was limp. "Dean?" Sam cupped Dean's face to look at him. Dean's eyes stared at him unseeing. "Dean!" Sam panicked shaking his brother.

Julian came rushing in having heard Sam call out. "What happened?"

Sam told him. Julian flashed a light in Dean's eyes and got no response. He lifted Dean's hand and let it drop it fell back beside him. Julian turned his head and it stayed wherever it was turned.

"He shut his mind down Sam. I am sorry. There is nothing we can do but pray that he brings himself back."

Sam felt himself falter back. "No." He said barely a whisper. He couldn't lose his brother like this he couldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had had to call Jade to tell her what had happened. He found out that Arandi was awake and wanting to see Dean. Julian agreed since her being in a hospital couldn't hurt. He drove out to get everyone so that Emily would have a chance to rent another vehicle for them while they were taking care of the hunters.

The women arrived with Julian. Arandi in a wheelchair, when she saw Dean she felt sadness fill her. How could he do this to himself? She felt anger toward him since had battled to keep her from drowning in guilt after Shawn. Now he was doing the same damn thing with Missy.

She took hold of his hand. She had a lot to say to him but she wasn't going to with everyone in the room.

She was surprised when a nurse came into the room and started to take her vitals and information.

Julian shrugged. "I had you admitted so that you can be close to him hoping it might make a difference."

Arandi was grateful to him for helping her like that. Jade helped coax Sam to go back to the ranch since Dean was in capable hands. By night fall Arandi was in her bed alone with Dean. She slowly got up and took his hand. She spoke her mind then hoping that he could hear her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean found himself on a beautiful beach staring at the most amazing blue water. It reminded him of….it reminded him of Arandi's eyes. "Angel." He whispered to the wind closing his eyes.

"This is her favorite place in the whole world." A female voice sounded behind him.

Dean turned to look. An older woman in a white dress with long white hair and blue eyes stood there.

"The beach I mean." She added.

"Who are you?" Dean asked. He sensed nothing bad about her.

"My name is Beth and I have been sent to open your eyes. No pun intended." She smiled a wide smile at Dean.

He returned it. Something about her seemed so familiar. "I escaped."

"You can't stay here long Dean."

"Don't I deserve some time off?"

"Of course you do but not here, not this beach." Beth smiled.

Dean turned to stare back at the water. "I'm so tired, so tired of my life."

"No Dean you're tired of the people that you can't save. You can't save everyone." Beth stressed stepping closer to Dean.

"So I've heard." Dean sighed. "Doesn't make me feel any better."

"You're human Dean you're allowed to grieve."

Dean's mind flashed to the day he had said those words to Arandi. "You were sent to open my eyes and why isn't any one ever sent when I am getting my ass handed to me?'

"Well because you would get distracted trying to protect them." Beth offered.

Dean huffed. She had a point. He liked Beth.

"Dean I know that your life is far from peaceful but you do have a chance at happiness."

"Every time I let myself believe that it gets yanked away from me." Dean scoffed shoving in his hands in the jeans he was wearing wherever he was."

"Most people would kill for the love and protection that you have Dean." Beth said as she stood next to Dean.

Dean's mind filled with scenes of Bobby taking care of him, training him, smiling proudly at the man that he had become. Bobby being more the father figure than his dad had ever been. He saw Sam shadowing him from the day he started walking could feel the love that poured from his brother's soul, honest and unconditional. He saw Sam's heart ache at leaving him behind when he left for school but needing to do it to stay sane. He saw Sam watching him worrying about his safety, his sanity, his loneliness. He saw Sam's pride in his brother's heroism and the great hunter that he was.

Dean then saw Jade and how much she loved him for the way he protected the man she loved.

Then he saw Arandi and he sighed. He saw her the way she had taken care of him when he was sick and hurt. When she had helped him escape his nightmare, he saw her jump in front of the bullets. He saw her crying holding in his hand in a hospital room at first he was confused but then he realized that it was happening now while his body lay in the hospital and the rest of him was on this beach.

"I don't like being the reason she cries." He murmured.

"Listen to her Dean."

Dean listened.

"This is not how Dean Winchester is supposed to go out. You made me face my horror at all the destruction and death that Shawn left behind and you are going to let this happen to you? You are not responsible Dean."

Dean felt his heart ache. "Why is she crying for me?"

"You know the answer to that as sure as you know your own name."

"She deserves better." He pushed unconvincingly.

"How has your luck been telling women you're a hunter?" Beth asked.

"Not good at all."

"Imagine being a woman telling a man that you are killer of demons and monsters, being tougher than most men."

"She can find someone." The words felt so heavy.

Dean's mind filled with Arandi with someone else. "Stop that!"

"You want her to find someone better?" Beth flared.

"I can't…..I don't know…." Dean floundered.

His mind fills with scenes from the moment he met Arandi. So many things that he had missed, Arandi making sure he was well fed, his favorite snacks always on hand, making sure that he was covered at night, doing his laundry and so on.

"She is incredible." He whispered. "Everything I have dreamed."

"She's right there Dean, right in front of you waiting for her knight to sweep her up."

"I am a killer." He says looking at Beth his eyes shiny.

"Arandi doesn't exactly sell Avon door to door." Beth huffed.

Dean's sees Arandi's many kills in his mind.

"I mean all the people that Missy killed because of me."

Dean's mind once again fills with images. He sees graduations, births, weddings, and other happy moments. "What was that?"

"Those are all the people you and Sam have saved and the normal apple pie lives that they are able to live."

"Can I please see that again?" He asked softly. The images play in his mind again. Now he recognizes people and a sense of worth fills him.

"For every person that has died Dean you and Sam have saved hundreds."

"Where have you been all my life?" Dean snickered.

"Well the one and only tough guy Dean Winchester has never gone catatonic until now." Beth grinned. "Now as wonderful as my company is you can't stay here."

"Yeah I know." Dean sighed.

Beth stepped in front of Dean and faced him, she caressed his face gently. "Dean you have many obstacles to face still and I wish that I could tell you it will be an easy road but I can't. I can tell you that you can be happy if you let yourself." She placed something in his hand, she touched his and Dean closed his eyes, he felt as if he was falling and as the beach faded away he lost the last words Beth said to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam woke up to fingers gently going through his hair. He smiled sleepily and then he remembered where he had fallen asleep and he jerked awake lifting his head and relieved to meet his brother's alert green eyes staring at him. Sam had been by Dean's side every moment that he could.

To Dean it had seemed like only a little bit of time but in real life it had been nearly four day.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

"You need a haircut little brother." Dean rasped and smiled.

Sam smiled back and could instantly tell that Dean was better. He could still see the sorrow in his eyes but the guilt was gone.

"You ok bro?"

"Yeah Sammy I am good."

"Don't you ever do that again or I will insert the catheter myself." Sam groused as he stood up and stretched.

"Still trying to touch me?"

"You wish small fry." Sam grinned.

"I know you better be referring to my height." Dean growled. He then turned to where Arandi was asleep in the other bed. "Is she ok?"

"She got sick and was a bit upset so Julian sedated her." Sam frowned.

"Sick?" Dean asked concerned.

"She had a high fever and was throwing up. Hey I need to let someone know that you are awake."

Dean had awakened thinking that Beth had been a figment of his fevered mind but when he had found that he really had something in his hand he had stuffed it under himself before rousing Sam. He didn't want to share anything with Sam just yet.

Julian examined Dean as was happy with the results. "I don't how Sam and Bobby can handle being with you Dean because in a matter of days you have worried me completely gray."

"Why are you helping me?" Dean asked.

"You never gave me the chance to thank you for saving my daughter and you came back into my life so this is thank you." Julian explained.

"Well you are welcome and thank you." Dean offered picking at the sheet covering him. He looked over at Arandi.

"She will be fine once she knows you are awake but she probably won't wake up until tomorrow."

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. "Go get some rest Sammy. I will be fine."

"Alright Dean if you are sure." Sam said.

"How bad is the Impala?" Dean grimaced as he remembered.

"Not as bad as you think. She'll be fine too once you get your hands on her." Sam yawned.

Dean was already asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two days later before Dean and Arandi were even awake at the same time and even then they couldn't talk because they were never alone.

Arandi had been thrilled to see Dean awake and of course they said stuff to each other but they couldn't talk the way they wanted to talk.

A few days later Julian said they could finish recuperating at the ranch and they left the hospital.

Loading up in the SUV in the backseat, Dean noticed Arandi being quiet and just staring out the window as they headed to the ranch. He sighed and thought he would just leave her alone. He leaned back on the seat and closed his eyes. He still couldn't say anything to her.

Once at the ranch they both refused hospital beds so Julian showed them bedrooms. All the fussing over them Dean and Arandi were out cold before they could talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean awoke in the middle of the night forgetting for just a minute where he was. He felt very thirsty and was surprised that Sam wasn't sleeping somewhere near him. Dean slowly got up wincing. He was still very sore everywhere. He got up and quietly made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and chugged the whole thing. A creak made him fully alert and he listened. He didn't know this house at all but still he had to be sure. He walked to the living room and noticed that the front door was slightly opened. He made his way in stealth mode and glanced through the crack. Arandi was sitting on the steps and she looked miserable.

"Angel you alright?" Dean asked. He stepped out the door.

"I can't sleep." She murmured. "It looked so nice outside."

"Mind if I join you."

"Go ahead."

Dean sat beside her unable to hide the grimace from the pain that still dominated most of his body. "You don't look like you are feeling good."

"Jade made me take all the medicines I got prescribed and they made me feel like crap instead of better." Arandi sighed.

"You need to mention that to Julian."

"Oh I plan on it. Did I wake you?"

"No I got thirsty and I saw the door open. Is there something else wrong Arandi." Dean squirmed trying to sit comfortable.

"I know that you are mad at me and it's like you are enjoying prolonging the drop of the axe."

"I am not mad at you and I am sorry if that's what has been making you miserable. I didn't understand why you did what you did but I am grateful and even more grateful that you survived."

Arandi turned her tired gaze to him. "Wouldn't have done much good if you hadn't of survived the car accident."

Dean sighed heavily. "I forgot to practice what I preach but someone opened my eyes and I am sorry that I scared everyone like that."

"Someone talked to you?"

"It was really strange. I thought it was a dream but I woke up with these in my hand." Dean reached in his pajamas and pulled out two medallions.

Arandi's eyes widened. "You got these from something you thought was a dream?"

"Yeah this really beautiful lady talked to me and showed me what I needed to see to be able to focus on all the people that I saved and not just the ones that I haven't. Her name was…"

"Beth." Arandi finished for him, tears spilling from her eyes. She had taken the medallions and grasped them tightly.

"Hey are you ok and yeah her name was Beth how did you know?" Dean noticed Arandi getting pale.

"Beth Remington." Arandi said brokenly. "My mom."

Dean's mouth fell open. He didn't know why he hadn't seen it before, the beauty and the blue eyes. A wave of dizziness hit him and he closed his eyes. He heard her last words to him. "Oh my God I remember now. She told me to tell her girls that she was so proud of them, that mom and dad were fine, and that they didn't need those anymore. She said to tell you and Jade that they love you."

Arandi dropped her head into her hands and sobbed. Dean put his arm around her. "Angel I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Arandi leaned into him. "My mom brought you back?"

"Yeah she did. What are those medallions?"

"These medallions are blessed by over four hundred different religious figures. They are holy and if they are buried with someone that person has eternal peace, no matter what. There were only twelve of them and my dad managed to get six of them. These were buried with my parents and the other four are in a vault back home. She gave them to you so that I would believe you and to use for someone else."

Dean held Arandi as she cried and wondered why her mom would save him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat outside a while longer and Arandi asked Dean to tell her everything from the start and he did leaving out only the parts that he felt would embarrass both of them.

"Jade is going to flip." Arandi sighed.

"The beach is really your favorite place in the world?"

"My mom would tell you that." Arandi snickered. "God I miss her still."

"I was only four when my mom died and I miss her." Dean sighed. "Hey we better get back to bed because if we look groggy in the morning we get the riot act."

"Yeah you're right." Arandi yawned.

They both stood up slowly. Dean laughed. "We look like a couple of ninety year olds. You look fantastic for your age."

"Thanks gramps." Arandi smiled.

Dean tucked her ear behind her ear and looked down at her. She looked up at him expectantly.

"What are you two doing out here?"

Leave it to Sam and Jade to have the most perfect timing. Since they were up they told them everything. Jade got upset and cried wanting to know why their mom didn't come to them.

"It seems that mom has become a mind ward and that means she can only come to people who are catatonic or in a coma." Arandi explained.

"I am so jealous of you right now Dean." Jade pouted.

"I wish I could have recorded it for you, I really do but she looked happy."

The four of them sat outside in the dark silently contemplating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days later Dean felt well enough to start working on the Impala ignoring Sam's protests. After the first hour he knew that he wasn't going to last long.

"You think you should be doing that now?" Bobby's voice snapped Dean back.

"I was planning on stopping already." Dean was covered in sweat and pale.

"Good because you know the idjit look is so yesterday."

"Funny Bobby." Dean sat on a stool.

Bobby handed him a huge glass of iced tea. "Don't have to tell you who sent that to you right?"

Dean smiled taking the glass and taking a huge drink. He didn't often drink tea but Arandi had a way of making it that made you want to drink pitchers of it.

"She cares about you, you know." Bobby said standing with his arms crossed in front of Dean.

Dean sighed. "I care about her too Bobby but….."

"But what Dean?"

"I don't deserve her and she deserves way better than me." Dean mumbled staring at the ground.

"Ok Einstein say she finds 'better' then what you planning on sharing a room with them?"

The thought made Dean's stomach flip over. "No."

"So how many women have thrown themselves in front of bullets for you?" Bobby scoffed.

"What would I have done if she died?" Dean looked up at Bobby.

"Well she didn't so the ball is in your court."

"Bobby you know as well as I do that I have faced every monster known to man and some that aren't. I have faced angels, demons, Lucifer himself no problem but that beautiful creature scares the shit out of me."

"The women that steal your heart can do that to you." Bobby grinned.

"The steal you hello and kill you with good bye." Dean said wistfully.

"Then don't give her the chance to say good bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Impala was in full form within a couple of weeks and Dean was ready to go. Arguments rocked the house between Dean and Sam even though Julian had cleared Dean and Arandi.

"You can stay if you want Sam but I am leaving. I feel fine and I am not sitting on my ass another week or two. Hunting is my life and you act like I have never been hurt before."

"You make it sound as if it's so normal to be near death every three months or so." Sam yelled.

Dean glared at Sam as he threw his duffels in the trunk of the Impala. He was about to slam it shut when Arandi stepped up, at first he thought that she was going to try to convince him to stay and he was screwed if she did. She surprised him when she threw her own duffels in the trunk and climbed in the car.

"Arandi why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Jade yelled.

"Why do you have to be such a whiny little girl?"

"You're going to listen to Dean as if he gives a crap about you! If he can't care about himself he'll never care about you."

Arandi was out of the car and in her sister's face in the blink of an eye, Sam instantly at Jade's side while Dean stepped in front of Sam.

Emily stepped between the Remington's. "Jade if anybody knows how Arandi is it's you so why does this surprise you?"

"It has nothing to do with surprise Emily. I am tired of having to sit back and see her put herself on the line. One of these days it will end, just end."

"The life that I have to live how I want and die making a difference." Arandi yelled. "You want to settle down Jade then do it I don't have that in me."

"Because you don't have anybody and you never will because you don't let anyone in." Jade said coldly.

Faster than anyone expected Arandi was past Emily and Jade was on her ass with Arandi standing over her.

"Arandi!" Emily screamed.

The distraction was enough for Jade to kick Arandi down and then it was a full on fight. Both women expertly trained at hand to hand combat.

Sam tried to pull Arandi back and Dean grabbed him and pushed him back glaring at him. "You get Jade!" He yelled.

The sisters were fighting hard but Arandi the most expertly trained was getting the upper hand soon enough. Sam grabbed Arandi and pulled her off of Jade and she took advantage and hit Arandi hard twice in the stomach. Dean tired of Sam's interference shoved him hard and Sam came at him like a bull. Now the brothers were fighting hard. The scene was insane and it took Bobby and Julian to separate everyone.

All four of them stood bloody and furious.

"Ever since you met Jade you have changed Sam so you take her and make your life. Arandi and I will be fine without you." Dean growled.

"Go to hell Dean." Sam roared.

Dean half smiled. "I did Sam so that you could live."

The lowest blow of the fight, Dean got in the Impala and Arandi followed. Sam completely deflated now held Jade. "Dean wait." The roar of the Impala drowned him out.

Dean peeled out down the drive way.

The explosion knocked everyone to the ground. Sam jumped to his feet running to the fireball that was once his brother's pride and joy. The Impala was completely engulfed in flames and Dean and Arandi burned with it.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please keep death threats to a minimal. I told you all that I was evil. =)

Thanks for reading!


	33. DODGING BULLETS, CHASING DREAMS

Disclaimer: No profit or gain comes from the Winchester's not being my boys. :(

DODGING BULLETS, CATCHING DREAMS

"Sam!"

Sam jerked up a scream on his lips that he quickly swallowed. "Dean?" He said groggily.

"Hey dude what the hell? Jade woke me up all freaked out because she couldn't wake you. You were completely out of it Sam you haven't had a dream like that in a long time." Dean said worriedly.

Sam's response was to stand up and pull Dean into a bear hug.

"Oh God not another Tuesday repeated death thing?" Dean mumbled into Sam's shoulder.

"No just once but it was awful and I didn't mean to yell at you about leaving, if you're ready to go then we go together." Sam breathed holding Dean, the vision of the burning Impala still fresh in his mind.

They sat together on the edge of the bed and Sam told Dean the whole dream. Dean sat with raised eyebrows. "Arandi and Jade got into a fist fight and then us? And my baby exploded?"

"It was so real Dean. Just like the visions I used to have, so let's not fight over something like leaving." Sam rubbed his face, completely relieved that his brother was sitting next to him and not burned alive.

Dean looked at his distraught brother remembering how much of a toll Sam's visions used to have on him. This couldn't be a vision though Sam had not had one of those since yellow eyes had died. Still it wouldn't hurt to be safe.

"Alright Sammy you go back to sleep and we will leave in about three days instead of tomorrow ok? Just to be on the safe side I am going to check the Impala top to bottom front to back." Dean stood up ruffling Sam's hair. He gave Sam the once over with his eyes making sure that his brother wasn't hiding something else.

Sam smiled thankful. "Sounds good."

Jade came back into the room noticeably shaken, she hugged Sam and Dean left to his own room.

"Is everything alright?" Arandi asked from the door to her room.

"Sam had a really bad dream. He used to have them all the time; they get so intense that it becomes really hard to wake him. Jade got a little freaked."

"Is it safe to bet that we are not leaving tomorrow?"

"Sorry but I think it's better if we just wait a few more days just to be safe." Dean sighed running his fingers through his hair. "I need to recheck the Impala just in case."

Arandi raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you all about it for a slice of pie." Dean grinned.

"How can I refuse?" Arandi said making her way to the kitchen with Dean right behind her.

Dean pulled out some glasses and poured some milk while Arandi sliced some of the chocolate pie that she had made for dinner. They sat at the table and while Dean ate his pie he told her about Sam's dream and about how once upon a time some of Sam's dreams came true.

"Have you and Jade ever really gotten into a fight like that?" Dean asked.

"Only once and it was because her dumb ass wanted to go and elope with a guy she knew all of two hours, in the time that she and I fought he eloped with someone else." Arandi snickered. "We were black and blue over this idiot. How about you and Sam?"

"More times than I can honestly say I am comfortable admitting too but it was always over one us being safe from harm, ironic right?" Dean sighed. "It's not easy to hit someone that you care about so much." Dean thought about some of the knock out fights he and Sam had had. "Well I am not sleepy right now want to watch some television?"

"Sure maybe we can find some Godzilla." Arandi smiled.

They cleaned up together and headed to the living room. It wasn't long before Sam and Jade joined them, they couldn't sleep either. They found an old western that they got into. Julian found his way in and then Emily soon Bobby. Strange little family watching television at two in the morning.

Sam and Jade took up the sofa with Sam having his head on Jade's lap. All the other seats taken by everyone else, Arandi sat on a recliner so Dean plopped down on the floor in front of her.

"There are more chairs in other rooms Dean." Julian offered.

"I'm good Jules." Dean said using the nickname he had bestowed on the doctor. Dean winked at Bobby.

Bobby smiled shaking his head. Dean always was usually all shoot first ask questions later but with Arandi he was taking his time.

The movie had everyone's attention and Dean was quietly watching when he felt Arandi shift to where she was sitting with her legs over the arm rest. Dean felt her fingers start gently rubbing on the back of his head through his hair and then she softly ran circles on his neck. The sensation made him drowsy but he didn't want to move. He didn't want her to stop. His body enjoyed it too much and he slipped into sleep before the movie ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean?" Arandi called.

He opened his eyes and looked around rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. Everyone had gone back to bed.

"I would carry you but hey you know." Arandi chuckled.

Dean stood up and stretched. "Well if you can't carry me then…" He quickly scooped her up before she could protest and headed to her room. He plopped her on the bed. "See you in the morning." He smiled down at her. "Unless you want me to read you a bedtime story?"

"As long as it's not too scary." Arandi shuddered dramatically.

Dean sat on the edge of her bed.

"You are all tense again there Winchester, how about another massage?" She offered.

Dean thought it would be great but he wanted to tell her that he wanted to do the same for her; the words just wouldn't work up his throat. He felt a surprised shudder as suddenly Arandi was pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside, she pushed him to lie down on his stomach and he smirked to himself as she straddled him. He was going to be so smooth and worked the words in his mind and was out like a light the minutes she got to his neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was up and bright when Dean woke up still on his stomach. Arandi's massages were better than any sleeping pill. He sighed. He had to not let her do that when he wanted to talk to her. He turned his head and she was sleeping curled up beside him well he had fallen asleep in her room. He looked at her his heart racing a little thinking that waking up to her like this every morning could never be a bad thing.

The smell of breakfast made his stomach rumble and then he realized how it was going to look stepping out of Arandi's room. He didn't want anyone thinking like that about her not unless it was true. He turned over slowly trying not to wake her but her eyes fluttered open.

"I was just wondering how we are going to explain me coming out of you room without giving everyone the wrong impression." Dean offered lying on his side facing her.

"Wouldn't it boost your ego to have the guys believe you scored?" She yawned.

"Not if it's not true, I don't believe in that." Dean scoffed.

Arandi eyed him wonderingly. "You are a strange one Winchester."

"Still I am adorable." He grinned sheepishly.

She reached over and caressed his face and he closed his eyes relishing the feeling. "Angel do you think….." There he was tongue tied again

"Do I think what?" She asked.

"Do you think you could help me check the Impala?" He replied lamely.

She looked at him surprised. "You would let me touch her?"

"Well you know what you're doing." Dean wanted to kick himself for being such a coward.

"Sure so let's get some breakfast and get started." She started to get up but Dean pulled her back closer to him. "Thanks." He whispered and kissed her.

"Any time." She breathed and quickly pulled away.

Dean flopped on his back and stared at the ceiling. He had hit on so many women in his life but he had no clue what to say to Arandi, what could he possibly say to make her want him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi in no way wanted Dean to think that she was easy because she was anything but, Jade had called her a prude more than once.

She had offered the massage last night hoping that he would open up to her like he had the night they were kidnapped but Dean had seemed to have forgotten where they were heading that night before the shit hit the fan. She had forgotten how her massages affected Dean and he was asleep in minutes.

She had watched him sleep peacefully and curled up close to him. Just having him close made her feel so safe.

She had sensed him watching her and he had shifted so she opened her eyes. He was worried about what everyone would think if they saw him come out of her room. She tried to play it off but he really didn't want for anyone to think that anything had happened if it hadn't, she found that too sweet. She touched his face and he closed his eyes as if it was the best thing in the world. Her heart skipped a beat when he started to ask her if she thought. She saw the look of panic on his face as he quickly covered and asked her to help on the Impala.

Arandi had thought she better escape fast because Dean was fighting hard to keep his distance and she didn't want to be pushy. She was shocked again when he thanked her before she even helped him and kissed her. Did the man even realize what that did to her? She pulled away from him and went to dress. What could she possibly do to make him want her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean figured he would just get going out the door over with. Opening and peeking wouldn't do him any good so he looked at Arandi wagged his eyebrows took a deep breath and opened the door.

There was a moment of complete shock when Dean faced Julian who was coming out of Emily's room across from him. They both looked at each other like deer caught in the headlights and then turned to Sam, Jade, and Bobby standing at the end of the hall looking at them curiously.

"It's not what you think." Dean and Julian both said as they quickly headed to their own rooms.

Arandi looked at Emily who blushed a deep red and shrugged. "I'm not that old." She mumbled as she closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The all sat around the kitchen table eating in silence for a little bit until Arandi pushed her plate aside.

"Oh for the love of God nothing happened. I gave Dean a massage and he fell asleep on my bed and it's not like I need permission to do anything if it had happened the way your minds are working."

Dean smiled but kept his eyes down.

"You're right Arandi." Julian offered. "Emily and I don't need permission either. We have found that we have a connection. We are both widowed and have one daughter each and both of us are in the medical field. We came here to help you hunters and we found each other. I got a great deal." He smiled as he took Emily's hand.

Emily blushed. "I never would have believed that the hunting world would bring me love again."

Dean looked at Arandi. She had such a look on her face. She got up and gave Emily and Julian a hug. "I am happy for you everyone needs someone." She said and walked out the door.

Dean felt all eyes on him. He picked up his plate and Arandi's and carried them to the sink. Without looking at anyone he walked out the door.

It was hard enough dealing with his feelings; he didn't need the extra pressure. He walked to the barn where he had the Impala parked. Arandi was sitting on the trunk of the car her head in her hands.

Dean leaned back beside her. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" She asked looking at him.

"That you're upset because….." He looked at the ground. 'My balls have suddenly done a vanishing act.' He thought.

"It's alright Dean it's not your fault." She jumped off the car. "So where do you want me to start?"

"We'll work together, two sets of eyes will spot anything." He walked to the hood and opened it.

An hour later they stood staring at the defective fuel line. "I replaced that brand new." Dean glowered. "How in the hell did this happen?" While Dean didn't think it would make the Impala explode it would have created some major issues on the road. It also made him worry that Sam had dreamed something so close to accurate.

"Why would Sam start to have premonitions again?" Dean paced.

"All we can do is see if it happens again." Arandi offered leaning against the car with her arms crossed. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't want to but I have too so that he won't hide them from me." Dean leaned next to her. "Things just always have to be complicated."

"That's a nice way of putting it." Arandi laughed lightly. "Well let's get her fixed up it's hot out here."

Dean worked on the car while Arandi passed him what he needed. Finally finished he stood cleaning his hands covered in sweat. He noticed that Arandi was drenched too and it made her t-shirt cling snuggly to her. Dean reluctantly turned away. He had seen in her in all her glory and a wet t-shirt had him sweating more than he already was.

"I wish Julian had a swimming pool." Arandi clamored as she tried to fan herself.

Dean smiled from ear to ear. "He's got something better." Dean took Arandi's hand and pulled her toward the woods surrounded the ranch. They began to run and were soon at a pond.

"How did you know this was here?" Arandi asked.

"I stumbled on it when I took off walking when Sam and I argued yesterday." He kicked off his boots. Dean grinned peeling his shirt off and praying she would tag along. He unbuttoned his jeans and she watched him her head tilted curiously. "What's it's not like we haven't seen each other naked." He smiled as he pulled his jeans down and stayed in his boxers.

Arandi looked at the pond and back at Dean biting the corner of her lower lip. She smiled, she kicked off her shoes. She pulled her t-shirt off and tossed it beside Dean's cloths. Dean couldn't have pulled his eyes away even if Elvis appeared now; she slowly pulled her jeans off and then stood in front of him in nothing but her light blue lacy bra and panties. He let his eyes travel over her body and sighed. How in the hell was he able to resist that? He grabbed her hand and with a whoop they ran and hit the cool water.

"Damn that feels so good." Arandi breathed as she swam.

Dean watched her thinking. 'I know something that would feel better.'

For a second he thought he has said it out loud when she turned to look at him. She swam in front of him smiling and suddenly her bra was flying through the air followed by her panties.

"Much better." She said slyly.

Dean smirked raising his eyebrows. "What the hell." He said and off went the boxers. The only thing on his mind being that when they got out they would both be butt naked.

Arandi disappeared under the water and for a blind second Dean thought she wouldn't? He actually held his breath but she came up behind him and she splashed him and laughed swimming away at the speed of fish. Dean followed her grabbed her ankle and pulled her back not many could outswim him.

They faced each other and even in the cool water he felt the heat rising in his body. He pulled her to him and kissed her feeling her bare body against his. She responded and put her hands behind his neck as his hands held her waist. Man he could just kiss her all day. He didn't want to do anything else out here in the open because he knew that Sam would be looking for him soon. What did he do? What did he say when they got out of the pond?

He didn't get to finish the thought before he heard someone clearing their throat and he and Arandi both startled apart expecting Sam or Jade. Instead they faced the double barrel of a shotgun aimed at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had gone to the barn to see the progress on the Impala and had found it empty. He looked around the outside. He really hated when Dean went off without telling him anything but he was a grown man and Arandi had to be with him. He spotted the damaged fuel line and all though he didn't know crap about cars beyond the few basics Dean had taught him, even he knew the fuel line meant trouble. He guessed that Dean planned to tell him about it or he wouldn't have left it out in the open.

Bobby came over and Sam handed him the fuel line. Bobby let out a whistle. "That wouldn't have been fun on the highway. How did Dean miss that in the first place?"

"Dean never misses anything about the Impala Bobby you know that, something is up here." Sam looked around.

"Where is he anyway?" Bobby asked.

"Off somewhere with Arandi trying to pretend he doesn't have feelings for her." Sam grinned.

"You noticed that too huh? I am surprise she hasn't throttled him." Bobby chuckled.

"Give her time." Sam laughed.

Sam and Bobby both jumped to complete attention when they heard two shotgun blasts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean honestly couldn't believe that every time that he tried to get close to Arandi something would happen. It was almost as if they weren't meant to be. No that wasn't it they were meant to be but everything else was trying to prevent it.

Dean instinctively put himself in front of Arandi and she got close to him peering over his shoulder. He felt her moving and even though she was nude Dean could sense that she was up to something.

"You two are dirtying my pond." The man holding the shotgun barked.

"This pond belongs to Dr. Orton." Dean said evenly.

"He thinks because he's a doctor that everything belongs to him." The man growled.

"Who are you?" Dean asked trying to think what he could do. All his weapons sat in his jeans at the man's feet.

"James Birch and you're in my pond. The pond divides my property and the doctors. And I am tired of all the trespassers."

"Well Mr. Birch we are guests of the doctors and we didn't know. We are sorry and we will be out of your way if you would just give us a minute."

James didn't move. "Maybe she could convince me." He said licking his lips.

Dean felt Arandi shudder in disgust. "Let me get close to him." She whispered behind him. Dean grabbed her hand and squeezed it under water as a way to tell her over his dead body. "That's not happening anytime soon James." Dean glared at him.

"Seems to me like I can have whatever I want since I have the shotgun." He aimed it straight at Dean's chest.

Dean flinched. Damn if they had left today the way he had planned this wouldn't be happening. It seemed fate planned to get rid of them one way or another.

"You any good with a sling shot?" Arandi whispered.

Dean slightly nodded. He felt her putting something in his hand. He slowly moved the stone and black bungee that had been Arandi's necklace in front of him under the water. He hadn't done this in a long time and he hoped it was like riding a bike. His heart was racing.

"Why don't you come out of the water honey?" James cooed before I make a hole in your pretty little boyfriend.

Arandi started to move beside Dean and in a flash he moved shooting the stone at James and instantly wrapping himself around Arandi and diving under.

Two shotgun blasts filled the air as James fell back from the impact of the stone to his forehead. The shells ripped through the water that suddenly whirled in red.

James panicked and started to run, he hadn't meant to shoot anyone he just wanted to see the pretty woman naked maybe touch and that was it. He ran and never knew what hit him when Sam took him down like a locomotive.

Sam, Jade, and Bobby had taken off running in the direction of the blasts after they heard them. Jade ran to the pond just as Arandi broke the surface holding Dean up. His head lolled back against her. His face covered in blood.

Sam dove into the water and took Dean from her. He really didn't care that Dean was nude but to spare any embarrassment he pulled his t-shirt off and quickly wrapped it around Dean's waist before carrying him out of the water. Bobby threw Arandi his over shirt. She quickly slipped it on and got out of the water, kneeling next to Dean.

"I was trying to save us and instead I got him shot." She lamented.

"Sam grabbed Dean's t-shirt and cleaned away some of the blood to see how bad the wound was and breathed in relief. "He's not shot Arandi he must have hit his head when he dove."

Arandi let out a rush of air with a weak laugh of relief. "Oh thank God."

Dean opened his eyes and looked around grimacing from the pain in his head. "Angel are you ok?" He sat up grabbing her hand. "Where is that backwoods piece of shit?"

"I got him." Sam said.

Dean sagged in relief. He remembered that both he and Arandi were naked and looked down thankful he was at least covered. He groaned, once again his time with Arandi rudely interrupted.

Julian and Emily pulled up in the SUV. "If we call the police we have to answer too many questions so…."

Emily, Sam, and Jade got Dean and Arandi back to the house while Julian and Bobby gave James a small dose of meds that would leave him unsure of anything for days.

Dean's head ached as he showered off the pond water and dirt that was all over him.

She was freshly showered too when he stepped into the living room and Emily cleaned his cut and put a small bandage on it. Sam handed him some ibuprofen, which he gladly took.

"Is like every piece of jewelry you own a weapon?" Dean asked.

"Pretty much and my belt buckle a few other things I only wear on special occasions." Arandi answered.

"Jamie Bond." Dean grumbled.

He sat back on the recliner and closed his eyes. Was there any place in the world where they would ever be completely safe? One thing he knew for sure if fate was trying to interfere with him being with Arandi that only made him more determined to make her his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat around the table having lunch but Dean just picked at his food. His head was still pounding even after the pills.

"Dean are you feeling alright?" Emily asked

"My head hurts still." He replied honestly. "I think I'm going to go lie down."

"We'll have to wake you in an hour." Julian said.

"Trust me Jules I know the routine." Dean scoffed as he got up from the table.

"Hey your nose is bleeding." Arandi quickly got him a paper towel and then she led him to the recliner to sit. She fussed over him until the bleeding stopped.

Dean felt dazed and nauseas. He got up from the recliner determined to make it to his room. "See you in an hour." He said and walked away.

He was half way down the hallway when everything tilted and he went with it. A loud roaring filled his ears and pain flashed behind his eyes like hot pokers. He fell to his knees and grabbed his head. He felt the blood gushing from his nose and gagged as the blood made its way down his throat. He tried to call out, nothing but a loud gurgled groan came past his lips and he pitched forward into unconsciousness.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have gone tame again and I know that I could have made the Impala burning a very complex chapter but I couldn't work it the way I wanted it to come out so I made it a dream. I know some of you won't like that. I was shocked at how many people were thrilled to have Dean and Arandi go up in flames. (Says the one who made them charcoal briquettes.)

I have people breathing down my neck as to why Dean and Arandi don't have that quality time together if you know what I mean. I've said it before and I'll say again, nothing comes easy for Dean or Arandi for that matter. Patience peoples. (Now I should practice what I preach.)

Thanks for reading!


	34. 13 WRONGS DON'T MAKE A RIGHT

13 WRONGS DON'T MAKE A RIGHT

Dean was running through the woods and could hear the hell hounds gaining. He didn't know why he was running they always got what they were after. He was trying to figure out why he was being chased again. He didn't want to go back to hell. He had been told he already had his place upstairs but since when did anything supernatural tell the truth.

He stopped running when he suddenly wasn't in the woods anymore. He looked around and realized that he was back at the farm. Sam, Jade, and Arandi lay dead on the ground. He could hear Missy laughing.

"Why do you think we would ever let you be happy?" Missy's voice morphed into yellow eyes. "You can try but it will always be taken from you." The voice became Alastair.

"No! I won't let you dominate my life anymore. I can be happy because you are dead." Dean yelled.

"I'm not." A voice he didn't recognize charged into his head. "I'm coming for you Dean and everyone you care about."

Dean grabbed his head as the roaring filled his ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julian had told them that Dean had just been recovering from a concussion and then hit his head again so his brain was trying to recuperate. He explained that Dean would have some hallucinations, he'd be dizzy, nauseas, and moody as all hell for a couple of days until his brain righted itself.

Julian tried to wake Dean at an hour and he opened his eyes and got his name right and that was about it.

Arandi volunteered to watch him so that Sam could stay with Jade. Sam knew that Dean was in good hands but he was used to being the one that looked after his brother. He was getting a good dose of all the feelings Dean must have gone through once Sam had fallen for Jade. Dean had taken it so he guessed he had to take it just the same.

Dean had remained still for most of the time then all of a sudden he was thrashing and breathing hard. He groaned out "No." Then he was grabbing his head.

Arandi put her hand on his face and started murmuring to him. His eyes opened and he looked at her leaning into her touch.

"Remember you're in charge Dean." She said.

Dean smiled and closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm in charge." Dean said dropping his hands to his side. The roaring was now the waves of the ocean where he lay with Arandi wearing the tiniest bikini lying in his arms.

He felt her touch his face and he closed his eyes and leaned into it.

"Dean?"

He opened his eyes and he was in his room at the ranch. He sat up fast and Arandi already had the trash can ready when he started to throw up. His head felt like not only one marching band was marching through it but at least a dozen and they were all off tune. He finally fell back groaning grabbing his head.

Arandi helped him rinse his mouth and then he miserably laid his head on her lap. She gently started to rub his temples and at first her touch hurt but after a few minutes he felt the relief start and he relinquished to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi watched Dean most of the time. Sam came to try to get her to get some rest and she told him that she could rest just fine watching Dean

Sam knew better than to argue with the female version of his brother. He had to settle for coming and going.

Arandi watched Dean as he thrashed about seeing things that made him call out to his mom and dad, always to Sam, sometimes Bobby and he called out to her too. She could help him remember that he was in control and how she wished he could take away the agony in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up and his head ached but it was a thousand times better than before. He realized that he had his head on Arandi's lap and she had fallen asleep leaning back against the head board.

"Angel?" He whispered.

She was instantly alert. "Do you need to throw up again?" She asked worriedly.

"No but I need to use the bathroom." He sat up slowly and his stomach rolled. Standing made the room spin but she led him to the bathroom where only missing limbs would have allowed for her to help any further. He quickly did what he needed to do and headed straight back to the bed. He groaned.

"Why do I always get the rooms that spin?" He lamented.

"Get some rest, I'm right here." Arandi said softly. She was gently massaging his neck.

He turned over to her. "You need rest too."

"I'll get it don't you worry about that."

"Yeah you will." He huffed and pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah." She answered sleepily.

"Me too." He yawned and drifted off with her in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Sam sat on the porch watching Arandi and Jade work on their martial art kicks. They were quite a sight and Dean had to make sure to keep his mouth from gaping because he never realized how bendy Arandi really was. He watched her stretch and bend herself backward until she touched the ground by her own feet. Dean gulped man he had had fantasies about shit like that.

It was now four days later than the day they had planned to leave and Dean could finally keep food down and his head was back to normal. He had enjoyed Arandi's nurse routine and had laughed at how Sam seemed to pout that he had been pushed aside.

"Would you choose me as your nurse?" Dean said as he motioned to Arandi.

Sam made a face of appreciation. "Only if I loved you in that Dean slash Sam way."

"And everyone thinks I'm the pervert." Dean grumbled. He watched as Jade did her bendy routine too and realized why Sam was always so cheery these days.

He was surprised at the ringing of his phone and he answered. "Hello. Joss hey long time dude." Dean listened. "How much?" Dean's eyebrows went up. "I have to discuss it with my crew but send the files to Sam's computer." Dean gave him the e-mail address. "Call you back tomorrow Joss."

Sam watched Dean curiously.

We have been offered a hunt in Vermont, it's tricky but they are paying two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. That's fifty thousand for each of us and Bobby."

"How tricky?" Sam asked. Arandi and Jade had joined them.

"It's a couples retreat. Five couples have been killed so far."

Sam did not like at all where this was going. "So we are going to be bait?"

"Actually Arandi and I would be bait, you and Jade don't fit the profile." Dean looked at Arandi. "If you say no its no."

"Let's see all the information before we make any hasty decisions." She responded.

Sam and Jade exchanged glances already knowing where this was going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby laughed as he sat on the porch watching Dean and Arandi, Sam and Jade flying kites. They were being the kids that they had not really gotten to be.

Bobby had tried to let Dean and Sam be kids when he took care of them when they were young and that had sadly been way too often. Dean had already embarked on his life of protection at the grand age of four. Bobby try as he might couldn't ever get Dean to have fun unless Sam was right there with him. Dean knew nothing else but taking care of Sam. And in what universe should a four year old be feeding and changing his baby brother?

Bobby had been more than happy to be called Uncle Bobby and Dean had brought him to near tears when he told him he considered him a father figure.

Bobby had never had kids of his own, he couldn't with the childhood he had endured and he was glad of it because they probably wouldn't have taken it well that he had killed their mother when she was possessed.

Bobby would never admit it well he might with a little prodding that Dean and Sam were everything he had. They had been on one hell of ride in their short lives. Bobby had never said the words to them but he loved them like his own flesh and blood. He had watched his boys grow up and watched Dean's life revolve around Sam. Now he watched Dean with Arandi and he prayed Dean would let her in behind that impenetrable wall. If anyone deserved love it was Dean. Sam had found his happiness finally.

Bobby laughed harder as he watched Dean chasing Sam for getting his kite stuck in a tree. The laughter was beautiful. His boys and his girls the world's unsung heroes. His boys the men they had become that any father would be proud to call their sons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had printed all of the files that Joss had sent and was going over them, a frown on his face the whole time.

"Dean all these couples were found void of blood but the findings don't sync with vampires." Sam snorted. "All the couples were killed while in the middle of sex. No offense but how are you supposed to pull that off?'

Dean felt his face burn. He had not known about that. He looked at Arandi. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Joss said the next retreat doesn't open for a month so we have time to plan, that's if you want to do this hunt Arandi." Dean kept his eyes on her reading her body language.

"It's not like I haven't faked it before." She smiled coolly and walked away.

Sam snickered. Dean tilted his head confused. "Hey wait a minute what?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi felt as confused as one person could get. She thought that she had escaped all the high school dramas yet here she was wondering about Dean. "Let's grab a notebook and start doodling I heart Dean." She muttered to herself. She was sitting on the steps outside looking at the night sky

This hunt meant they had to pretend that they were married. They hadn't even had a proper date they just slept together and not in the good way. She wasn't stupid, she knew that Dean liked her in a more than just friend's way but he was fighting it a little more than suited her ego. She sure did like him more than that and she berated herself for letting him get past her wall when she barely had even made a scratch on his.

Her mind wondered to their kissing. Why did he do that to her? They called women teases, well what were those hit and run kisses called? Just how long did he think she could deal with it before throttling him?

She sensed him watching her. He had gone to the garage to check on the Impala and load up some stuff. They were leaving in the morning to Wisconsin where Joss was meeting them to drop off some money for them to get what they needed to play the parts of married couples. Dean had taken her comment earlier as a yes. She couldn't let any more married couples die but she had no idea how they were supposed to pull this off.

Arandi knew that her sister and Sam were not happy with Dean taking the case even though they had agreed to it. The case didn't bother them, it was Dean's nonchalant Arandi and I got this attitude. Jade had yet to tell her anything but she knew it was coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean checked the Impala over and everything looked perfect. He was excited about finally getting back on the road. They had a month before they hit Vermont but they needed to prepare. After all they had to pretend to be married. He had spent enough time with Arandi that he knew just about everything about her.

He leaned onto the Impala surprised that he hadn't dragged her along with him to the barn. He couldn't deny that he liked Arandi but now they had this case and how was going to look to everyone that all of a sudden he wanted a relationship?

Dean sighed. Actually this case might just give him the opening that he needed to assert himself into a relationship that didn't have to end after the case did. "Coward." Dean mumbled to himself.

He started to walk back to the house and he saw her sitting on the steps looking as if she was in deep thought. He leaned in the doorway of the barn and watched her. Lord knew he didn't want to pretend. He thought he had left all this to my own heart be true crap back in high school. So let's break out the spray paint and graffiti Dean heart Arandi on the side of the barn.

He started walking and she looked towards him, still after all this time the intensity of her eyes always made his heart skip.

"It's a beautiful night." She said to him as he sat next to her.

"It sure is." Dean smirked slyly looking at her.

Arandi felt the blush burn her cheeks. He held the record for doing that to her. "Very smooth Winchester." She huffed.

"Only if honesty is smooth." He said softly. "Look I know it won't be long before Sam and Jade tear into us about taking this hunt. I promise Arandi if you don't want to do it I won't get mad."

"Will you find someone else to do it with?" She asked realizing how it sounded too late.

Dean grinned. "No one else I want to do it with."

There was the blush again.

"Well Sam could always cross dress but the sex part would get complicated." Dean shuttered.

"It's complicated with us Dean." She pointed out.

"Yeah but it doesn't have to be does it?" He leaned closer to her to look in her eyes. "I like you Arandi and kissing you has been an experiment in realizing that I had been really missing out on life. I think you like me too right?"

Her blush deepened. "You have to ask?" She sputtered. "You have way more experience than I do Dean. I have a lot to learn yet."

"Your kisses sure could fool me." He sighed.

"You'd be surprised what you don't know about that part of me." She murmured. "I kiss like anyone else."

"The hell you say." Dean laughed. "Trust me when I tell you that your kisses are special." He leaned in and kissed her gently for effect. "Besides practice makes perfect, about everything you think you haven't learned."

"Damn it Dean." She mumbled.

"What?" He asked softly caressing her face. Looking at her with that look that would make a nun toss her habit and break every vow. He put his forehead to hers.

"Dean?" Sam was calling from the door. "Dinner's up."

Dean groaned in frustration and he could swear that Sam had to do this shit on purpose. Arandi was already standing and going toward the door. Dean hurried after her. Before she could open the door he pulled her back into the shadows of the porch. He pushed her against the wall and pushed himself over her his hands braced against the wall he kissed her. Arandi wrapped her arms around his waist and responded. He dropped his hands to her face pressing his lips hungrily into hers. The softest moan escaped her lips and Dean felt the heat rising, his body responding and he pulled away breathless.

"If that's inexperienced kissing God help me when you learn." He breathed heavily.

"Dean the foods getting cold!" Sam hollered.

"Hold your skirt princess we're coming!" Dean shouted. He quickly kissed her once on the lips then pulled her to go in the door.

"Um Dean you might want to wait a minute." Arandi whispered.

"Huh?" He started looking at her and then followed her eyes. His body had responded alright and the huge bulge in his jeans proved it. He blushed and chuckled low. "Yeah I guess I should."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all sat at the table eating and talking. Dean glanced at Arandi repeatedly and he didn't care who noticed. He felt really good at the moment. The food was fantastic as usual and they were working on dessert when Julian stood up to make an announcement.

"I have a gift for you guys. Not too long ago a patient that I helped live about twenty years longer than he had been told passed away. He had no family and he left me everything, including a nice sum of money to give to any charity that I saw fit. Now I know you guys are not a charity but what you do is amazing, all the lives that you have saved and you go unsung well not today. He pulled reached over to the counter bringing out five vanilla envelopes. "I will not take no for an answer. I want you to have this so that you don't have to worry about how to pay for a meal or a room while you save more lives." He handed each of them an envelope. "This is thank you."

The hunters opened the envelopes to find cash and a credit card.

"There is twenty five thousand in cash and a preloaded credit card that I will add money to once a month. They also have twenty five thousand on them. Ladies and gentlemen you are now paid employees of the hunt."

They all exchanged stunned glances someone had finally acknowledged them.

Julian then handed them another card. "This is for you boys and girls to have fun shopping just for the hell of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julian and Emily were feeling a little blue knowing that everyone was leaving in the morning. They had grown attached to their weird little family. Dean and Sam easily the sons they never had and two more daughters, a new trusted good friend in Bobby.

Emily felt her heart tug that they were all going back into the danger. They saved so many lives but she had thought she almost lost Arandi this time. Dean and Sam had taken a nice big spot in her heart. She was so grateful to them all for bringing Julian into her life.

She was happy to see Jade living an almost normal life with Sam. Dean and Arandi although they tried like mad not to show feelings for each other in front of others were so attracted to each other it was beyond obvious.

None of that amazed Julian and Emily as much as the Winchester bond. If someone had told them about it they would have believed it an over exaggeration but when you saw it with your own eyes it was a sight to behold. Neither of them remembered ever seeing such a connection between brothers.

They had seen it all in the time that they had been together. The anxiousness of Sam waiting and watching his brother heal, knowing what he needed with just a glance. But it was Dean that had floored them when he was torn to shit and he wanted to make sure Sam was alright. The Winchester connection was one that they would probably never see again in their lifetime.

If they could love each other so much then they would love their women just as much. Sam loved Jade. Now if only Dean and Arandi would stop hitting snooze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We can really go shopping now." Dean said excitedly.

The two brothers and two sisters sat on the porch letting their meal go down.

Sam gave Dean a look.

Dean sighed. "Look Sam if you don't want to go then you and Jade go do your own thing while Arandi and I take care of this."

Sam stared at Dean as if he had grown a second head. "What?"

"Well Sam I know that you and Jade aren't happy about this."

"I'm just tired of your Rambo routine Dean." Sam growled.

Dean pursed his lips. "I consider myself more of a cross between MacGyver and the Pretender."

Sam stood up. "Take your life fucking serious for just once Dean could you do that ever?" He stormed into the house.

Jade started to say something but her sisters don't you dare glare stopped her. She followed Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam plopped on his bed with a grunt. He pinched the bridge of his nose. His brother could piss off the Pope.

Jade walked in and sat next to him. "How are you?" She asked taking his hand.

"Did you hear him Jade not that long ago he preferred death over separating on different hunts now he practically told me to leave." Sam lamented.

"I think he was just testing you although I am beginning to believe that my sister is having a bigger effect on him than I thought."

"He never gets it you know that I want him to be safe that I want Dean to give a damn about Dean. Do you know how hard it is to have a brother who shows his love with scars instead of words? Because every scar has a story that usually involves his saving someone before himself and it's usually me."

"I think he's awesome for keeping you in one piece for me." Jade leaned closer to Sam. "I know one thing Sam I'd rather be there watching their backs than anywhere else worrying myself to death."

"I know." Sam sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean let out a heavy breath after his little brother had stormed off. Maybe he had pushed it telling Sam to go on his own. He hadn't meant it and he would think Sam knew that. What would he do if Sam took him up on it? When would he learn to control his mouth?

"Dean you ok?" Arandi asked in concern.

Dean looked at her. "Do you ever get the feeling that we are stuck in the supernatural days of our lives?"

"The young and the reckless." Arandi laughed.

"We better get to bed. I want to be on the road early." Dean stood up and helped Arandi stand. As soon as she was standing he pulled her close and started to kiss her. He was not letting this slip anymore. He wasn't sure why her kisses made him tingle from head to toe but man did they. He heard himself moan and was surprised; he usually had complete control over that. He wasn't the one he wanted to hear moan. He slowly kissed the side of her lips and hotly made his way to her neck with the slightest of butterfly kisses. He felt her shudder and he got the moan he wanted.

Dean smiled triumphantly into her neck then gently bit the tender part of her throat.

"Dean." She moaned.

"Mm." He worked his hands down her back slowly and seductively. His own body responding and his jeans felt just a little too tight. He had to stop even though every part of him wanted to have his way with her. This was Arandi if they were going to do this then it was going to be special. He would in no way push it on the first night that he admitted that he liked her. He was a man but he wanted a date or two with her. Arandi wasn't the let's get this over with type. He wanted her to know that that wasn't the only thing that he was after. Dean Winchester had set his sights on Arandi Remington and she would be his completely heart and soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi saw the instant change in Dean from defiance to why do I keep pissing off my brother?

He had suggested they head to bed for an early morning rise. She hadn't expected him to start kissing her again. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest as he kissed with so much desire. She kissed him back wanting him to know that she wanted this too. When she heard his moan she nearly lost it. She had done that to him and she wanted to hear more. She shuddered as he kissed her in the hottest way possible down her neck and her own moan slipped past her lips. She could sense that was what he had wanted to hear by the way he started to tenderly bite her throat.

Alright this was getting a lot hotter than she needed right now. "Dean." She started to say but it came out a moan too and she wanted him so bad but not here not now. They had no real privacy and she didn't know how loud they might get. Lord knows she didn't want him thinking that she would give it up just like that. She wanted too though. She could feel his hardness against her and their breathing was intense. He was running his hands down her back and just when she thought she was going to melt like butter in a hot oven. He pulled back, smiling that unbelievable smile that could get her to do just about anything. Ok anything. His eyes were full of passion.

"Sorry, it's hard not to get carried away with you." He said breathless. "I don't expect anything to happen yet Arandi ok? No pressure. I want you man do I want you but I can wait until it's a better time and place."

Relief and disappointment filled her at the same time. She smiled at him damn he was good. Dean Winchester had finally set his sights on her and she was going to have him heart and soul.

She had a look that made him sure that would get a monk to forget every vow he made. She could get him to do just about anything with that look. All hell who was he kidding she could make him do anything.

She gave him that look when he told her that he wanted to wait. She was relieved but still she pouted slightly and God was that so sexy with those lips.

Dean smiled into her lips when it was Arandi that pulled him into a kiss. He shuddered as her lips traveled lightly over his neck and then up to that sweet spot just behind his ear. He closed his eyes and leaned into it. Waiting was going to be a bitch but when this was waiting at the other end. Hello sweet victory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had taken a cold shower and now lay wide awake on his bed. The shower had done no good when his mind went over every detail of the kisses on the porch. For someone who claimed to be so inexperienced she had turned him to putty and he nearly just ravaged her right there on the porch. He had never battled self-control the way he had tonight. The best part was that it was all real and he was counting the days till they made the sweetest love of their lives.

Dean tossed and turned. "Oh fuck this shit." He muttered to himself. There was only one way he was getting any sleep tonight. He got up and headed to Arandi's room. He was just about to knock when the door opened and she didn't seem surprised to see him there.

He didn't say a word to her he just started to kiss her lifting her off her feet closing the door behind him.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go all of you that thought Dean must have Arandi now. Ok so they haven't actually done the deed but they sure did kiss. =)

Should Dean keep up the semi gentleman routine?

I actually had a request to stop hurting Dean so much. =o It sent me into a state of shock! Don't get me wrong I love any and all suggestions, more would be appreciated.

Thanks for reading!


	35. IN ROCK SALT AND HOLY WATER

Disclaimer: Nothing Supernatural or Winchester is mine except the love I have for Dean. Arandi and Jade do belong to me.

IN ROCK SALT AND HOLY WATER

Dean was grinning ear to ear and humming to himself as he loaded his duffels and Arandi's into the trunk of the Impala. He had no idea how kissing until you are nearly insane from passion and talking could merit such happiness but hey here it was. Dean thought it funny that he should be acting like a grizzly bear right now but that's not what he felt. Arandi brought out a part of him that he forgot was there. She made him feel hope again and alive. Maybe she would be the one to end that empty pit he felt most of the time.

In a way waiting was super erotic and he had lost control a couple of times but he reigned himself in because he could tell she wasn't ready. Besides having not been with someone in so long he really wasn't sure if he could stay calm and not wake a household.

Then thinking about it he didn't want his first time with Arandi to be in some seedy motel. So whenever they reached their destination he was finding the best hotel in town. Hell he had all kinds of plans traipsing through his mind.

He walked back into the house, the smell of breakfast making his stomach growl. The ladies had gone all out since it was back to dining out again after this. The smell of baking cinnamon buns made his mouth water. He walked into the kitchen where Arandi was just pulling them out of the oven. She smiled at him as he walked in and he smiled back. If she smiled at him like that every time that he walked into a room he could die a happy man. She put the two biggest buns on a plate and handed them to him. He took the plate and lifted the hot bun and bit into it and it just melted in his mouth. He put it to her mouth and she bit into it. The icing dribbling on the side of her mouth, Dean smiled slyly and kissed it off. She blushed and they pulled apart as everyone came into the kitchen. Neither one of one them were ready to share the new found bliss. Why jinx it right?

Arandi filled two plates and headed to the table placing Dean's plate in front of him and setting hers down. He motioned for her to sit and he grabbed some orange juice for both of them and some coffee for himself. Arandi didn't do coffee very often and Dean drank enough for a small country.

Sam and Jade watched amused. "I want some coffee too Dean."

Dean gave his brother a pointed look opened his mouth to say something and then shut it. He grabbed two mugs poured coffee and then grabbed the flavored creamer that Sam preferred and placed them all in front of Sam and Jade.

Sam watched with a raised eyebrow. Well that had been too easy. Dean was about to sit when Bobby cleared his throat. Dean huffed and grabbed five mugs and filled them all. He placed them all on the table.

"There coffee for everyone." He growled.

"Actually I wanted orange juice." Bobby grinned.

"Don't push it old man." Dean sat and started to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi was having a hell of time keeping her happiness in check because if anyone could tell something was up it was her sister. After all the way Dean had shown her his desire yet kept himself in control made her feel like she was so lucky.

Her mind was so distracted as she made him cinnamon buns and left them in the oven to stay warm until he came back from the Impala. She heard the door open and she pulled the buns out of the oven just as he walked into the kitchen. His green eyes were sparkling and his smile was contagious. She smiled at him and he returned his megawatt smile. If he smiled at her like that every time that he walked into a room she could die a happy woman.

She handed him a plate with the two biggest buns and he took it automatically biting into one of the buns and then offering her a bite. She took it and he smiled at her slyly and kissed her. She realized she had icing the side of her mouth. She didn't get to enjoy it too much before everyone walked into the kitchen. They weren't ready to let the cat out of the bag.

Besides it was kind of erotic waiting and sneaking moments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were done eating everyone pitched in to clean. They got ready to leave.

Bobby was going with them to Wisconsin to get his money and then he was back tracking back home to take the Impala and lock it up at his garage. Dean had decided that they needed to rent newer vehicles to play the part at the retreat. He had fake marriage licenses made and he said they had to shop for wedding rings so that they had time to wear them so that the indention of a ring was in their finger and the tan line. Bobby would hit Vermont a week before them to start work as a mechanic at the retreat.

They loaded up the car and each of them hugged Emily and Julian. Dean kissed Emily on the cheek. She grabbed him and whispered in his ear. "You take care of my girl you hear me."

Dean smiled. "You know I will."

Emily's eyes filled with tears and Julian held her. God she hated good byes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean felt a little shiver race down his spine as he passed the place he had flipped the Impala. It seemed like so long ago that he was falling apart at the seams with guilt.

Five hours later. They stopped for lunch at a diner that offered outdoor seating and they sat and ate in the cool breeze.

Dean was quiet as if in deep thought.

"Hey Dean you with us man?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I was just thinking."

"Alert the media." Sam laughed.

"Bite me bitch." Dean growled. He noticed Arandi's attention was off to the side. He looked and sat up straighter. A man was arguing with one of the waitresses. The waitress looked near tears as the man stood in her face. Dean saw what was coming and started to stand. Arandi was off the porch in one jump and was at the couple just as the man threw a punch at the waitress and Arandi blocked it, she pushed the waitress back as the furious man faced Arandi. Dean jumped the rail and ran. The man swung at Arandi but he was tackled to the ground before it made it anywhere near her.

"So you like fighting women?" Dean growled in his face.

"Get off me." The man hollered. "She's my wife."

"Oh so that makes it ok to hit her? The other one you planned on hitting is my wife so what's your excuse now?"

The man struggled under Dean. Sam and Jade had pulled their fake U.S. Marshall's badges so that no one would call the real police.

Arandi had led the woman away and was talking to her vehemently. The waitress was nodding and crying as she got in her car. Arandi handed her something and the waitress drove away.

Dean stood up and the man jumped up and started to storm away to his own car.

"Don't bother going after her." Arandi said coldly.

The man turned to glare at her. "She always comes back."

"Not this time Dan. Jason is waiting for her at the bus stop." Arandi smirked.

The man jumped in his car and sped away.

"Why would you tell him where she is going?" Jade asked.

"I didn't she's heading to the airport with the money I gave her."

"Who's Jason?" Sam inquired looking around to make sure that people weren't listening.

"The guy who doesn't hit her." Arandi sighed. Dean was glaring holes into her.

He started walking toward the car and Arandi followed. Sam and Jade headed to take care of the bill and Bobby just waited.

"You can't keep doing that." Dean rushed out standing in front of her. "If he had hit you…." He closed his eyes and leaned back against the Impala.

"This is me Dean." She said softly.

He looked at her. "My little Texas tornado, it's so easy to forget that you are about as deadly as an assassin."

"I have taken a couple of those down too."

"Now you're just bragging." Dean smiled but still looked unnerved. He pulled her into a bear hug. They were sitting in the car waiting by the time Sam, Jade, and Bobby got there.

They reached Waverly Beach a little after six. It had taken them longer than it should have but they had made a couple of detours. Dean pulled into a gorgeous hotel parking lot. A sign bragging that the beach was within walking distance.

"A little high maintenance don't you think Dean?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We can afford it for once and we deserve it. Tell me you don't want to sleep in a bed so feathery soft you feel like you're on a cloud and you don't have to check for company under the sheets?" Dean snickered. He winked at Arandi.

"I didn't say I didn't like it Dean it's just so not you."

"It is today."

They all got settled into their rooms. Dean and Arandi still getting a double queen room, they met Joss for dinner down the road and he passed Dean the money for everything they would need to make this hunt work.

Joss was one of those lucky few who had been a hunter for a little while and had then retired. He owned the retreat and his brother Jacob who still hunted had been the one to bring up the Winchesters being able to take care of this hunt since they traveled with the Remingtons.

"I hope you guys can pull this off because soon my retreat will be called cursed or something and I will lose all my business. I have been lucky so far because people come from all over and haven't heard about the killings. This place is my bread and butter guys."

"It's as good as taken care of." Dean said with confidence.

Tired from the being on the road they all headed to their rooms to relax for the night, they had a day of shopping to look forward too.

Dean was looking forward to some fun with Arandi but when he got out of the bathroom from taking his shower he found her sound asleep. He huffed in disappointment. He had to settle for spooning in behind her and falling into a deep sleep of his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up alone and frowned as he sat up rubbing his eyes. He stretched and could hear Arandi in the bathroom. He nearly fell of the bed when she stepped out in a dress.

His heart thudded and he knew his mouth was agape but damn a guy had to be dead not to be impressed. The dress was simple white cotton that fit her to perfection spaghetti straps started it and it ended just above her knee. It accented every curve. Her gorgeous legs ending in the sexiest white high heels Dean had ever bothered to pay attention too.

She smiled at his reaction.

"I thought we were going shopping." He stuttered.

"We are and this is much easier to slip off and on when I'm trying on clothes." She explained.

Dean's brain grabbed hold of slip off and remained there. What he would give to slip it off of her right now? He realized that his body had responded to this thought, one cold shower coming right up.

Not wanting to look like a bum next to Arandi Dean wore his best jeans and a white dress shirt. He went for the open neck look without tucking it the shirt.

Arandi smiled when she saw him spiffed up.

"Wear comfortable shoes Dean because you are shopping with two women. By the time we get half way done you are going to be praying for a zombie attack."

Dean laughed. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck lightly. "As long as I'm with you nothing else matters." He murmured into her ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby had breakfast with them and had rented them a silver SUV. He looked at Dean and Sam with a wide grin. They both sat like little choir boys next to the sisters who were both looking amazing in dresses. Bobby didn't remember a time the boys had spiffed up just because. He could tell Dean was fighting hard to behave but if Arandi had wanted to get his attention she had it totally and completely and if Dean could resist that then he had the most amazing will power ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The phrase shop until you drop had to have been created for Arandi and Jade. Dean and Sam were exhausted midway and they were barely getting started. Although neither one of them minded the sisters modeling one sexy outfit after another.

Loaded down with shopping bags they loaded everything into the SUV and then Dean reminded them that they had to shop for wedding rings.

Sam and Jade walked hand in hand. Dean and Arandi just walked side by side. Dean saw the looks Sam and Jade gave them, the look saying that if they couldn't act like a couple now how could they pull off the retreat?

Arandi had stopped to look at something in a window. Dean sighed heavily and walked beside her and threw his arm over her shoulder. Arandi glanced up at him.

"You saw that?"

"The blind man on the corner saw that." Dean huffed.

"We need to work on this couple thing or we won't hear the end of it."

"I know I know." Dean pulled back, being so close to her out in the sun the bullet scar stood out on her shoulder. He stared at it.

Arandi saw the pained look on his face and she touched the scar. "Scars are just tattoos with better stories."

"In that case my body is a fucking novel." Dean scoffed. "So Angel are you ready to get this show on the road?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She sighed.

Dean took her hand and followed after Sam and Jade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Jade had given them a look when they saw them holding hands but they didn't say anything.

They walked into the first jewelry store they found and started looking at rings. Sam and Jade were excited about this part. Dean felt butterflies and he wasn't sure why but he watched Arandi's reactions to each set of rings they looked at. He saw her eyes sparkle at a very expensive marquis wedding band that was surrounded by smaller diamonds. He had chosen a simple wide silver band with a diamond encrusted cross design. Arandi was going to settle for the matching ring but he surprised her when he told the jeweler which one he wanted for her. She started to protest but he put his finger on her lips to hush her.

"A beautiful ring for my beautiful lady." He whispered to her.

Arandi had blushed deeply. She smiled brightly and kissed him on the lips.

Dean turned to look at Sam and Jade. They didn't look thrilled at all and Dean didn't give a damn, he had scored major points. He did notice Jade give Sam a look, they had chosen rings similar to Dean's. What Dean was about to spend on just Arandi's ring was more than all three of the other rings combined.

While they waited for the jeweler to get the right sizes they continued to look around. Dean looked at watches and he noticed Arandi gazing into a case. She brought her hand to her throat a small curl of her lips and a sigh.

Rings in hand they left the jewelry shop and walked a couple of blocks to find a restaurant to have a late lunch. They sat out on a patio and ordered.

Dean excused himself to find the men's room. He returned just as the food was brought to the table. Stepping behind Arandi he quickly slipped a necklace around her neck and clasped it closed.

Arandi looked down in stunned surprise. He had bought her the necklace she had been eyeing at the jewelry store. It was a beautiful heart shape encrusted with diamonds on a sterling silver diamond accented chain. Arandi had fallen in love with it when she saw it for two reasons. The many diamonds and the fact that it doubled as a weapon like all her other jewelry, the thick part of the heart was designed to detach and be used as a small but very sharp pick. It could easily be used to take out an eye or if stabbed in the right place cause excessive bleeding.

"Dean this necklace was like seven thousand dollars." Arandi exclaimed touching it to make sure it was really there.

"So?" Dean shrugged. "You deserve it." He looked at Sam daring him to say anything.

Sam looked at him with narrowed eyes but still kept his words to himself. Jade on the other hand was now glaring at Sam. Dean could only guess that in all the time they had been a couple Sam had not done anything like this for her. Dean was out doing his little brother. He would do it over and over to see Arandi look so thrilled. Dean sat down to eat and pulled his chair close to Arandi.

"Thank you." She said whole heartedly. She leaned close to him, cupped his face and kissed him. Dean ate it up and Arandi loved the jealousy flaming in her little sister's eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked a little further into town seeing what else they might stumble onto. Sam in heaven once he spotted a large bookstore. He and Jade went in to it while Dean and Arandi opted to keep going.

They found a beautiful fountain that had statues of angels around it. Dean really needed a men's room now so he found one while Arandi waited by the fountain. When he came back he stopped for a second to watch her. She was standing in front of the fountain touching her necklace that sparkled in the sun in very deep thought. Dean's heart fluttered seeing her like that. He couldn't believe he had waited so long. He wanted to do no he needed to do something more to take her breath away.

He walked up to her pulling their rings out of his pocket.

"Wedding ring for your thoughts." He said softly.

"It's just well…..all this…" She tried.

"Might be the closest we ever get to the real thing." Dean finished for her.

"Yeah." She breathed feeling embarrassed now.

"We'll always have Paris…um Waverly Beach."

Dean stepping in front of her toe to toe and he took her hand and slipped her ring on her finger. He looked her in the eyes.

"With this ring I take you in rock salt and holy water, to have and to hold from this day forward in the hunt as partners and best friends, as long as we both shall kill evil amen."

Arandi took his ring and slipped it on his finger.

"With this ring I take you in shotguns and machetes, to have and to hold from this day forward in the hunt as partners and best friends, as long as both shall live amen."

"I now pronounce us husband and wife." Dean whispered pulling her close.

They looked in each other's eyes lost for more words. Dean leaned in to kiss her and she responded. They lost time and just kissed. Someone clearing their throat made them pull apart and Dean rolled his eyes to the culprit in frustration.

Sam and Jade stood their looking annoyed.

"What Sam?" Dean growled.

"I can't believe you Dean of all the bull headed crap you have ever pulled!" He stormed off.

Dean rolled his eyes to the heavens. This was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive back to the hotel was tense. Two pissed off Winchesters and two pissed of Remingtons was volatile to say the least.

Dean got that Sam was worried about him but this crap was bullshit. Wasn't he the one that wanted Dean to think about Dean and he was doing that with Arandi and now he was pissed?

Dean was speeding and slowed down only when Arandi commented.

"Ok Nascar ease up."

Dean barely had a chance to park before Sam stumbled out of the vehicle and marched into the hotel lobby and up the stairs to their third floor rooms.

Everyone else followed and by the time they reached the third floor Sam had pulled Bobby out into the hallway to set his ear on fire.

"Your bitch ass whiny opinion would be?" Dean growled. He watched as Arandi disappeared into their room to face her own little ankle biter of a sister.

"Shut the fuck up Dean!" Sam roared.

"Who's going to shut me up Sam? You? Go ahead and try!" Dean roared back.

"I'm sick and tired of you putting your life on the line Dean and who has to watch you and pick up the pieces every single time? Now you're dragging Arandi into this?"

"I didn't drag her she made the choice on her own! She can still change her mind if she wants too!"

"You're a selfish bastard!" Sam yelled.

Extreme silence filled the hallway. Dean's head snapped up to look at Sam his eyes blazing. Sam wasn't often intimidated by his brother but right now he backed up from him as Dean walked toward him until he had his back to the wall. 'Ok so maybe selfish wasn't the right word.'

"I'm selfish you little shit? You actually have the balls to say those words to me? After everything I have sacrificed to make sure that you are alive, safe as I can get you, and happy with Jade? Really Sam? I have literally gone to hell for you, gave up my youth for you to have friends and play soccer. I dropped out of school so that I could hunt with dad and he would let you stay in school. I went hungry for you. I have given you everything I can and you walked away without a second thought of me, hung up on me when I called you dying but I'm the selfish one!"

Sam jumped when Dean's fist connected with the wall right beside his head. He hadn't pulled it at all and a large crack sliced through to the floor.

Sam was beyond grateful that it wasn't his face but he wasn't safe yet. His brother's level one death glare drilled into his own hazel eyes and he wished that he had thought before he spoke. A pissed off Dean was a very dangerous Dean.

"Dean!" Bobby roared.

Dean stood glaring at Sam as if he was in a trance.

"Dean!" Bobby tried again.

Dean blinked hard once then swiveled his head to look at Bobby as if he was barely realizing that he was there. His hands shook in anger.

"You need to calm the hell down son." Bobby continued.

Sam started to say something but Bobby interrupted him. "If you value your teeth Sam walk away now."

Sam nodded and walked into his room.

Bobby walked up to the crack in the wall and looked at the damage. He turned to look at Dean's hand that at the moment he was rubbing down his face. His knuckles were red and a bit skinned.

"You need some ice Chuck Norris?"

Dean looked at his hand as if he barely realized something was wrong with it, a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Dean?"

"I'm good Bobby."

"Yeah and I'm Lil' Wayne." Bobby groused.

"The fact that you know who that is amazes me." Dean smirked.

Bobby flipped him off. "Think you lost your temper just a touch?"

"He called me selfish." Dean said his tone hurt.

"Ungrateful brat." Bobby offered. "Have you ever put yourself in his shoes Dean? It's gets a little aggravating when you are always putting yourself in the way of danger for others, especially Sam."

"Whatever it takes to keep him safe." Dean sighed running his fingers through his hair. He needed Sam way more than Sam needed him. "Sam is my biggest weakness and I am his Bobby but I'm the big brother and I have to be the one that takes it all if I can be there to get in the way."

"So you're everyone's big brother?"

"I might as well be." Dean mumbled. "I don't have to tell you how much I love Sam Bobby and what I will do to keep him safe. If I had to put my baby on train tracks and sit in it while the train roared upon us I would do it in the blink of an eye if it kept Sam safe and happy. I would cut my own heart out with my own knife if I had too."

"Dean?" Sam was standing in the doorway.

Dean raised his hand to quite his brother. He hadn't meant for Sam to hear any of what he had said. "No more Sam, I am going to find a bar. Don't wait up and don't call." He walked down the hall leaving Sam wishing that there was quite literally a way to kick himself in the ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam stared after his brother and then looked at Bobby. "I am such a jerk of a little brother."

"That's a nice way of putting it." Bobby smirked. "Give him a couple of hours. He didn't say anything about following him. Sam I hope this doesn't sound like a bad omen but you need to be more grateful of the time you have him with you."

"I am very grateful but is it wrong of me to want that time to be forever?"

"Selfish Sam really?"

"Oh come on Bobby I wasn't thinking."

"Well no shit! Calling Dean selfish is like saying the Pope ain't catholic."

Sam didn't have a chance to respond. Arandi came storming out of her room with Jade at her heels calling after her. Arandi kept going.

"Well that didn't go like I planned." Jade complained.

"Ditto." Sam sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi had been thrilled beyond words today with everything that had happened with Dean. He had literally spent thousands on her without a second thought. It made her giddy.

Dean was the sexiest man she had ever met but romantic too, the combination most women longed for.

The fact that he chose the exact ring that she wanted and then bought her the very necklace she had eyed, told her he paid attention to her. He had floored her with his surprise vows going with the ring he slipped on her finger. Her heart had nearly beaten out of her chest. It wasn't real and probably the closest that she would ever get to the real deal but the way he had kissed her. Well it had been a fantastic moment until younger siblings took it upon themselves to ruin it.

Arandi had seen Dean pissed on more than one occasion and he was beyond pissed for Sam's actions. Dean had confronted Sam in the hallway and Arandi had her sister at her heels.

She could hear the anger bursting from the brothers as her sister started.

"You of all people should know better Arandi!"

"Enlighten me little sister." Arandi responded.

"How the hell did you let Dean talk you into this hunt?"

"Dean didn't talk me into anything Jade. I made the choice on my own."

"Don't you find a little coincidental that Dean all of a sudden wants to be up close to you when this hunt requires you two to be a married couple?"

"Not that it's any of your damn business Jade but this started before the hunt even came up."

"He's been around only you so what choice did he have?" Jade threw.

A loud bang shook the wall.

Arandi felt her blood boil at those words. "Well of course I forgot that you are the only one capable of capturing a Winchester! Why don't you just admit that Dean buying me the jewelry burned your ass because you and Sam have been together for so long and he hasn't bought you anything even remotely close?"

Jade's face turned beet red. "I am not going to let you…."

"I don't remember asking for your permission! Don't forget Jade if we die we don't die alone!" She stormed out the door. Sam and Bobby were still in the hallway but Dean was gone. Jade called after her but she kept going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean walked for over a mile before he found a bar that suited him. He never drove when he planned to get plastered. It had a sign that declared that they catered to all.

Dean walked in and let his eyes adjust to the neon lights. The place was already buzzing. He felt like such an ass for leaving Arandi behind. He planned to text her but then he sighed in frustration when he realized that he had her phone in his pocket. He had put her stuff in his pockets so that she didn't have to worry about carrying a purse. He called the room but got no answer and he wasn't about to call Sam or Jade. He tried Bobby. Bobby had answered and told him that Arandi had stormed off soon after him.

"Just fucking great." Dean muttered to himself. He found a small table away from the crowd.

Dean ordered a beer and a shot. He looked around; the place really did cater to all. There was a mix of all sorts, including the three women that sat together whispering to each other as they looked him over, that 'he's coming home with me' look in their eyes.

Dean shook his head. There was once a time when all three of these women would have had a piece of Dean Winchester on the same night but that wasn't him anymore. Especially now that he almost had Arandi totally and completely, just thinking about her made him smile. He realized too late that the women had probably thought that he was smiling at them. He quickly turned to look at the pool tables wondering if he should hustle some pool even though he didn't need too.

Someone touched his arm. He turned to look and one of the women was standing beside him. He smiled politely.

She was a pretty red head. "Well handsome what are you doing all alone?" She purred.

Dean purposefully lifted his hand with the wedding ring to rub his jaw, a ring that the woman completely ignored. That in itself was a major turn off. "I'm waiting for someone." He said flatly.

Red was looking at him like there was no way that he could reject her.

'Think again sister.' Dean thought.

"Why don't I believe that you are waiting for anyone?" She asked running her fingers over his arm.

The unwelcomed touch made him glare at her but before he could be rude. A smooth cold voice cut in. "What will it take to make you a believer?"

Dean grinned. Arandi had found him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi knew Dean well enough to know that if he was mad and he was walking he was heading to a bar. She realized that she was still wearing the dress after more than one cat call.

She found the bar that Dean would probably like and she walked through the door. She let her eyes adjust and then looked around. She spotted Dean in a far off corner but he wasn't alone, she felt her heart clench.

Some red head was next to him Arandi watched afraid that Jade had been right after all. She watched and breathed again when she saw Dean rub his jaw with the ringed hand trying to show that he was a married man. The red head ignored it. She walked toward him and heard.

"Why don't I believe that you are waiting for anyone?" The red head touched him and she saw Dean tense up at the invasion of his personal space.

"What would it take to make you a believer?" Arandi shot in her coldest step away now before you are in a world of hurt voice.

Dean grinned relieved to see her.

The red head turned to look at her, actually looking as if she was going to step up but Arandi stared her down. "Walk away while you still can walk." Arandi added as she stepped behind Dean and wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed him on the lips.

The red head stood agape and walked away mumbling.

Dean stood up and turned to face Arandi putting his hands on her waist he kissed her more for effect. Not only for red but all the men who were staring at Arandi.

"Saving me again?" He grinned as he pulled a stool close to his for her.

"Someone has too." She smiled.

Dean motioned the bar back for another round times two.

"Which speech did you get?" Arandi asked.

"That I'm selfish." Dean sighed. "You?"

Arandi lowered her eyes to the table. "I got the you should know better."

Dean knew just by her body language that there was more. "What else?" He lifted her chin to look at him.

Her blue eyes sad. "Jade said that the only reason you were hitting on me was because you had no choice because you weren't around anyone else."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You don't believe that do you?"

"I don't want to believe that Dean. I don't believe that you are that shallow."

"I'm not and…" He leaned close to her. "I have been attracted to you since day one but I denied it. It sure as hell isn't something that just started." He kissed her lightly. "Enough of all this, you and I are alone let's have some fun." He stood up and pulled her to her feet and led her to a pool table.

They played each other. Arandi played pool almost as well as he did and he started to get others wanting to play them. Dean suspected it was so that they could watch Arandi lean over in that dress. Something that had once amused him now annoyed him. She was wearing a wedding ring after all.

Dean drank steadily until he felt a buzz then cut back, he had someone to protect. They made back well over half of the money they had spent today. The only reason that he stopped playing was because he could see Arandi was getting uncomfortable with all the attention.

Dean was collecting their last win when he noticed two drunken guys saunter up to Arandi. He was instantly at alert.

"Hey baby what's your sign?" One of the drunken men slurred.

"No dogs allowed Benji." Arandi' replied coolly.

"What's your number baby?" The other guy tried.

"1 800 FUCK OFF."

Dean laughed. Damn she was good.

"Why are being like that?"

"Shouldn't you be saving your breath for you inflatable date?"

They men finally got the hint and walked away. Dean walked up to her grinning.

"Too many freaks not enough circuses." Arandi mumbled.

Dean looked around aggravated that eyes still stared. He pulled her close. Damn people sure didn't care about wedding rings anymore. He turned her around wrapping his arms around her laying his chin in her neck.

"Nice necklace." He whispered.

"Thank you this really hot guy gave it to me." She responded putting her hands over his.

Dean flushed. She thought he was hot. "Does he stand a chance?" He kissed her neck.

Arandi didn't get a chance to respond and he didn't get a chance to kiss more of her sweet neck.

"Dean?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the second time that day Sam had interrupted a romantic moment with Arandi.

Dean turned to tell him to go back to the hotel but Sam wasn't going to play fair. He looked at his brother and was met with puppy dog eyes full of apology. Dean sighed. 'I'm such a sucker.' Dean thought.

"Dean I just wanted to make sure that um…. Well um." Sam stuttered.

"We were about to eat Sammy want to join us?" Dean gave, apology accepted.

"Yeah that would be great." Sam beaming because he expected it to be way harder than that.

Dean didn't realize that he was still holding Arandi tight until Jade snapped a picture with her phone.

"I'll upload it on my computer and make some copies. Most married couples carry pictures of their spouses." Jade's peace offering.

They got to the table. Dean pulled Arandi's stool close to his as they sat, they ordered their food and beer.

Dean put his arm around Arandi's shoulders. He looked at Sam and Jade. He glanced around them gaging everyone he could see.

Arandi leaned close to him laying her arm on the length of his thigh. She started running circles above his knee and he leaned his head down looking up at her through his lashes because such a simple touch made him shudder.

"Look Dean I didn't mean to be such an ass but I'm worried about you man. You and Arandi have to do this to near perfection and well…"

"Ok Dr. Phil, Oprah, we are working on it and we can be convincing." Dean asserted.

Sam and Jade looked unsure.

Dean sighed heavily. He leaned closer to Arandi lifting her chin up gently he started to kiss her. She responded and they just kissed. Dean forgot why he started and doesn't want to stop.

The arrival of their food pulls them apart. "You must be newlyweds?" The bar back asks.

Dean and Arandi smile at Sam and Jade. "How could you tell?" Dean asked.

"You look so much in love." She smiled and walked away.

"Well I'm convinced." Jade offers digging into her salad.

"Hmm" Sam answered bemused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before the banter of their conversation and laughter made Dean reflect. They were having a good time and he liked that more than anything. The thought struck him that this was his family now plus Bobby. Dean grew quiet as he looked from one to the other. Family was very important to him.

"Dean?" Sam voice cut into his thoughts.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean looked at his brother.

"You alright you seemed a little zoned out there for a minute?"

Dean grinned. "My friends Jack, Jim, Jose and Johnnie are kicking my ass."

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much." Sam advised.

"I have read all about the dangers of drinking too much so I quit…..reading." Dean snickered.

They all laughed.

"Come on little brother let's play pool so that I can kick your ass." Dean stood up taking Arandi's hand.

"Hey you're the one that taught me how to play so I'm just as good as you."

"Keep telling yourself that Sammy while I kick your ass." Dean wagged his eyebrows.

They played pool having a good time and Sam was good but not as good as Dean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The later it got the busier the bar seemed to get. The place was packed and soon the dance floor lit up.

Dean and Sam had taken on some other guys and were making some more money. Arandi and Jade were off to the side. Dean looked up and his lips curled into an approving smirk. He elbowed Sam to look. They stood shoulder to shoulder watching Arandi and Jade sway to the music. The men looked at each other big grins plastered on their faces.

"Looks like the ladies want to dance Sammy." Dean pointed out his eyes roaming all over Arandi. He knew how to dance hell he had to learn when it came to picking up women. He didn't remember ever finishing a dance though a couple spins and he had them hooked.

Sam stared at Jade. He hadn't danced since Jessica. Seeing Jade like that made his heart flutter. He thought he would never find love so real again. He glanced at his brother with a big goofy grin and Dean grinned back.

They walked over to the women and took them by the hand to the dance floor.

Dean was absolutely lost with Arandi. She could dance and she moved against him hotly. Now who was the one that was hooked? He moved with her and her smile made it all worth it.

He looked at Sam and Jade, they were lost in each other.

Song after song played and they danced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi had not danced in a long time; her mom had made her take classes because all ladies should know how to dance.

Dancing with Dean was so sensual he knew his way around a dance floor and he sure knew his way against her body.

They danced dance after dance. A slow song started to play and Dean pulled her close. He looked at her through his lashes and she shuddered. Did he know how hot that made him look, oh yeah he knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean looked at Arandi holding her close as the slow song played. He leaned to kiss her as they swayed.

He felt someone tap his shoulder. "I swear Sam if you interrupt me one more time….." when he turned to look it wasn't Sam.

A tall man with tattoos all over his arms glared at him. "You should give someone else a chance." The man said.

"Dude she's my wife so how about no." Dean growled already having pushed Arandi behind him.

The man acted as if Dean hadn't even spoken. "Come on baby let's dance."

Dean's blood boiled.

"I prefer someone from the same species thanks." Arandi spoke up.

"What's he got that I don't?" He asked.

Dean prepared himself for Arandi's answer.

"Let's see there is the fact that he actually bathes, he is my husband, and there's this thing that he does with his tongue that just makes me jelly." Arandi bit her lip as if in pleasure.

Dean shuddered at the thought.

"Let a real man show you a good time." The man insisted.

"If I throw a stick will you leave?" Arandi growled.

A woman nearly as tall as the man stepped up beside him. She looked Arandi up and down. "Well isn't that a lovely shade of bitch that you're wearing."

"It matches my eyes." Arandi didn't miss a beat. She stepped up closer. "You need to keep your dog on a leash."

"You just think that you're all that don't you pretty boy." The man turned to Dean.

"With a bag of chips and a pickle on the side." Dean sneered.

The woman is clearly pissed off at Arandi.

"He hits on me in front of you and you're mad at me? I would call you stupid but that would be an insult to stupid people." Arandi said pissed of herself.

"You sure do have a big mouth; maybe I should shut it for you." The woman stepped closer to Arandi.

Arandi's lips curl slightly. "You can try but you won't like what happens back."

"I'm the three year woman's bar fight champion." The woman said proudly.

"Sorry I forgot my autograph book and you're not the champion where I'm from." Arandi growled.

"Where are you from so we know where to ship the body?"

"The gates of hell." Arandi said smoothly. "Texas." She added.

The large women threw the first punch hitting Arandi square in the mouth with a solid hit. Arandi's head snapped slightly, her lip started to bleed and she licked it, her eyes going dark.

"Oh dear God." Jade voice sounds behind them.

"You're the champion? You hit like a girl." Arandi was on her and had her down and out in three punches.

Dean knew in the next instant that the man was going to try to hit Arandi. Instinct kicking in he spun Arandi out of harm's way as the punch connected with Dean's left temple. What Dean wasn't expecting was the brass knuckles as he fell into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam instantly grabbed Arandi and pulled her back with Jade. He looked down and Dean and then flew at the man who was even taller than him. Sam had him down in seconds then he heard Jade yelling a warning and Sam spun out of the way just as two more guys joined the fray. The tall man was back up bloodied; the two other men grabbed Sam by his arms. Sam yelled for Jade and Arandi to stay back.

The man got one good hit on Sam when in the next instant Sam was free the men that had been holding him on the floor out cold, the tall man now pinned to the wall by Dean's forearm to the throat.

Dean's eyes flashed their warning. "Just who the fuck do you think you are trying to hit my wife and laying a hand on my brother?" Dean's full death glare drilling into the man's eyes. The man struggled and was helpless even though he was a good five inches taller than Dean and outweighed him by at least a hundred pounds. "I have killed others for less." Dean warned.

The man stared at Dean, fear showing on his face.

"Are you alright Angel?" Dean asked without looking.

"I'm just fine." Arandi answered.

"Sammy how are you?"

"He barely touched me Dean." Sam replied.

"See you're lucky too tall you get to live for now but you really need to learn to pick your battles." Dean knocked him cold with one punch. He grabbed Arandi's hand and pushed her in front of him, motioning for Sam and Jade to go. Others came towards them to try to stop them and Sam barreled through. They reached the door the sisters pulled off their heels and they all started running in the opposite direction of the hotel in case anyone was watching, they heard motorcycles start up and follow. The four of them headed through an alley, a fence took up the center but they hardly slowed as they all used the momentum to shimmy up the fence and flip over it, they kept running until they reached the hotel from a different direction. They stood in the parking lot breathless and laughing.

"Holy crap what a close call." Jade breathed.

"Is everyone alright?" Dean asked looking everyone over.

"How about you Dean?" Sam asked.

"What about me?" Dean asked as he leaned against the SUV.

"Brass knuckles ring a bell?"

Dean chuckled. "They rang a lot of bells and in different octaves but it was just a glance."

"Well your just a glance is bleeding all over your shirt." Sam snickered.

Dean looked down at his shirt. A good portion of his white shirt was crimson from his shoulder to mid chest. "Well damn." He mumbled.

"I'll make sure he's alright Sam. You and Jade get some rest." Arandi offered.

Sam looked Dean over.

"I feel fine Sammy I swear." Dean grinned to deflect Sam's nurse mode.

"Alright but if you feel anything off you better call me." Sam warned.

"Yes dad." Dean groused.

The four of them headed into the hotel and to their rooms. Exchanging good nights they parted ways.

As soon as the door closed Dean pulled Arandi into a kiss.

"Calm down Romeo I need to clean that cut and see if you need stitches." She pulled away from him.

Dean sighed in frustration. He smiled as Arandi unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him. She motioned for him to sit on the bed and he complied. She got all the things she needed. She stood right up against him as she worked so he laid his head against her midsection. He closed his eyes breathing her in and thinking about the day.

Dean wasn't sure what happened next but suddenly Arandi had his chin in her hand and she was calling to him a little panicked. She must have called him more than once.

"Sorry I guess I zoned out for a second." Dean mumbled.

"A second more like five minutes Dean." Arandi huffed relieved he was back to normal. "I think you got hit a little hard than you're admitting."

"I'm fine Arandi." Dean groaned. "I was just thinking about the day that's all."

"Dean please don't play off any more injuries." She had his chin again making him look up at her.

"I'm not playing off anything." He snapped. He tried to pull her closer and she pulled loose.

"Dean look….." She started.

Dean would blame it the hit to the head if anyone ever asked. "What the hell Arandi one minute you're all lovey dovey with me and now you're pushing me away because I protected you?"

"I'm not pushing you away Dean. I'm worried about you."

"This is me Arandi all Dean Winchester and I can't change." He roared.

"That's funny because I don't remember asking you to change. Dean Winchester is all I have known and I want nothing less."

Dean got quiet and lowered his head. No one had ever wanted him for him ever. He didn't know what to say. "I can't….. Arandi I just don't….." He was at a complete at a loss for words. "You deserve so much better." Was what came out of his mouth.

She stood staring at him her heart in her throat. "I can't do this anymore." She whispered.

Dean looked up in time to see the door close behind her. His heart raced. What had he done? He stood up to follow her and the room spun. He found himself on his knees. He had to snap out of it. He couldn't lose Arandi. What if she never came back? What if he never saw her again? Just the thought sent his head spinning.

He pushed it all back and took a deep breath, he grabbed the first shirt he found and buttoned it up as he made his way to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi walked across the parking lot in tears. God she hated crying but Dean had just broken her heart. After everything that had happened today he was rejecting her because she was worried about him. Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you lo…her thought process screeched to a halt as she realized the L word that she was about to think. Tears slid down her face. What if she never saw him again? What if…..? She never finished. Completely lost in thought she had not paid attention to where she was going. She heard the car too late and the impact sent her flying.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I apologize if I offended anyone with my made up vows. I apologize for rearranging Waverly Beach. I apologize for my need to inflict harm on Dean and Arandi but the end justifies the means.

Thanks for reading!


	36. ANGEL ON HIS SHOULDER ANGEL IN HIS HEART

Warning: The readers who have been waiting for Dean and Arandi to move up in their relationship, here it is. So if you don't like that sort of thing turn away now. (Can I get my daughter back now?)

ANGEL ON HIS SHOULDER, ANGEL IN HIS HEART

Dean was totally pissed off at himself. He had meant to tell Arandi how much he wanted to start a real relationship with her and instead he had made her think the opposite. She had completely stunned him when she said she wanted nothing less than what he already was. She couldn't understand how much that meant to him.

Dean ran down the stairs of the hotel and into the parking lot, he had to find her fast. He had no idea what he would do if he lost her now. He scanned the parking lot and breathed in relief when he spotted her on the other side walking towards the road. He didn't dare call to her afraid that she would run away from him so he quickly and quietly headed towards her. He could tell that she was crying. He was such an ass.

He saw her walk into the road without looking and a car came around the curve towards her. Dean's heart nearly stopped. He put everything he had into his speed and he ran he hurdled everything that he could reaching the road just as Arandi realized where she was and she couldn't react fast enough. Dean didn't slow down as he tackled her out of the way and he was sure that she probably thought that she had been hit by the car. The impact sent them both flying off the road and into the bushes but instead of stopping they rolled off an embankment and landed with a thud at the bottom. Neither one of them moved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean's head ached. Man he really shouldn't have had that last shot. The sound of a car passing made his eyes fly open. He remembered what had happened. He sat up fast when he realized that he was on top of Arandi. He prayed that he hadn't hurt her instead of saving her.

He felt more than anger that the car driver that had nearly made them a hood ornament hadn't even bothered to check to see if they were alright. He felt dizzy as he looked around grateful that the full moon was giving off enough light for him to see where they were. They had landed on the beach just yards from the water. They were still in the bushes but it looked to Dean as if someone had made a bit of hiding space. He could see the water easily but anyone walking by wouldn't see them so easily.

He pulled Arandi up and sat back against the embankment propping her against his chest between his legs. Her head lolled. He slowly checked her ribs and then hugged her tight.

"Come on Angel I need to see those beautiful eyes before I go through withdrawals." He whispered to her. "You can't leave me lonely here." He kissed her forehead. Finally her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"I was an idiot and you almost came to your senses." He held her tighter.

"The car?"

"I was right behind you and I got you out of the way and here we are." He shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if he hadn't followed her.

"Saving me again?" She breathed.

"Someone has too." He answered with a deep breath. "Arandi I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry everything I wanted to say to you came out wrong. I want you to be in my life. I wanted to tell you that you deserve better than me and that you're crazy for settling."

Arandi's eyes welled up.

"None of that." He told her softly rubbing a tear away with his thumb.

"Yeah because I want to be blubbering like the girl whose prom date left with another girl." She hitched. "Dean no one has ever gotten to me like you have. You confuse me but I can't imagine you not being there."

"I need you too. I can't even explain how awful I felt when you walked out the door." Dean replied. "Are you alright? Does anything hurt?"

Arandi moved against his chest. "Bruised but otherwise fine, you?"

"I'm fine now that I know you're alright." He sighed kissing her as she looked up at him in his arms.

Arandi moved forward away from him and turned herself around. She pulled her dress up far enough to where she could straddle Dean. He looked at her in desperation. How was he supposed to have this type of will power?

"Angel what are you doing?" He squeaked.

She smiled at him, moving against him ever so slightly but enough to make him feel her. She unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and leaned to kiss the side of his neck. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Her light kisses were making him crazy and this was torture that was both painful and sensual. He slowly ran his hands up the side of her thighs till they settled on her hips and he groaned as she moved against him.

"Arandi please stop." He breathed heavily. "I can't control myself much longer."

She looked into his eyes, smiling seductively. "You're not supposed to control yourself silly. It's our honeymoon and this is what we're supposed to be doing."

Dean could swear he felt and heard invisible chains snap. He looked into her eyes and returned the seductive smile. "Well in that case. I love the way your mind works." He said huskily.

"I hope you love the way the rest of me works."

Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. Arandi pulled back and went back to kissing his neck, running her tongue slowly over his sweet spot just behind his ear he moaned. Only Arandi made him lose control like that.

"Let's get back to the room." He sputtered trying to get up.

"Can we stay here please; I want our first time to be on the beach." She gave him that look that would have him agreeing to a freaking cactus patch if it made her happy.

"Alright but give me a few minutes. You wait here and I'll be right back." Dean jumped up and ran down the beach.

Arandi's heart beat like crazy and she prayed that she knew what she was doing. She wanted Dean and she wanted him tonight.

Fifteen minutes later Dean returned with a large bundle. "I can't believe what people consider home security. If I was a thief I would rake in it."

"If you were a thief?" Arandi eyed his loot.

"I left money on the counter." Dean defended.

He had brought a large comforter and a couple of sheets, a couple of pillows, and some towels, also a bottle of champagne and two flutes.

"How much money did you leave?" Arandi asked when she saw the champagne.

"Why?" Dean eyed her.

"That's a bottle of Dom Perignon Rose and it's over three hundred dollars a bottle."

"I covered it." Dean grinned. He laid out the thick comforter on the sand and the pillows and the sheets. They sat on the comforter and Dean opened the bottle of champagne and poured two glasses. He handed Arandi hers and then he raised his glass. "Here's to tonight being the start of the best of our lives."

Their glasses clinked together and they drank. Dean leaned into Arandi he pushed her neck back a poured some champagne on her and gently sucked it off. He felt her shudder.

Dean stood up and pulled her up to her feet. His hands tight on her waist he kissed her passionately and she responded. He kissed down to her neck onto her shoulder. He ran his hands tenderly up her back and one at a time pulled the straps from her shoulders. The dress fell in heap at her feet. Dean looked her over as she stood there in her lacy barely there under wear and he smiled she was so beautiful.

Just seeing her like that made him rock hard and his heart thudded against his ribs, it was finally happening everything he had dreamed about, everything he desired.

Arandi kissed his neck and as she finished unbuttoning his shirt she kissed down his chest. The shirt done she tossed it aside and put her hands to his head to bring him in for a kiss. Dean moaned as one hand moved away and he felt it slide over his erection which seemed only to get larger.

He pulled back to watch her hand touch him again. His desire beyond measure he pulled her into another kiss full of passion. He unhooked her bra and tossed it aside stepping back to view what he had uncovered. He bit his lip as he looked at her through his lashes and seeing the nervousness on her face. He gently cupped both her breasts feeling the firmness and soft warmth all in one and he kissed her again. He felt her hands unbutton his jeans and then she was running her nails lightly over his back. The sensation was unbelievable against his hot skin, so he did the same to her and she moaned.

Dean's desire burned in every inch of his body as they both settled onto the comforter. He kissed her lips and worked down to her neck gently sucking on her throat. He kissed down to her breasts and flicked his tongue over each nipple. Arandi moaned. He kissed down to her panties and seductively pulled them off with his teeth. He then kissed his way back up from her ankle separating her legs slightly so that he could look onto her wetness that was waiting to be claimed by him. If he didn't get his jeans off soon his hardness was going to burst through.

Arandi pushed him onto his back and she kissed his chest running her hands all over him. She then made her way down to his belly button nipping lightly on the skin of his muscles. She began to pull his jeans off and Dean helped with the process because if it was really possible to go insane from desire he was almost there. Now completely naked Dean turned back to being on top and kissing Arandi as he rubbed against her. Man the things that he wanted to do to her the things he wanted her to do to him but first things first he wanted to feel that hot wetness wrapped around his erection. Just the thought made him moan and he nearly lost it right then and there when Arandi begged.

"Please Dean I need you."

Coming from her it was a turn on on top of how turned on he already was. The sound of the waves as their music Dean worked his body between her legs and looking her in the eyes he began to enter her. He didn't want to miss a single reaction to their first time together. Her tightness made him moan. She moaned and winced as Dean pushed forward. If Dean had anything to be proud of it was the fact that he was well endowed and he knew it was going to be uncomfortable for her at first but he would be more than glad to make up for it. He kissed her as he was about to push all the way in and then a realization hit him and he pulled back in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi could never explain the utter relief she felt at waking up in Dean's arms on the beach having been saved by him, the look in his eyes telling her that he didn't want to lose her and she sure as hell didn't want to lose him

She didn't want to wait another day she wanted to make love to Dean tonight and hell it was their honeymoon after all. She had never been so turned on in all her life as Dean showed all the experience that he had on making her body burn with desire. His kisses the attention he paid to every inch of her body made her crazy with need. She thought she was going to lose it right there when he pulled her panties off with his teeth and then kissed his way back up. The look on his face when he looked over the part of her that would soon be his. She couldn't help but beg.

She had seen Dean naked before but never with a full erection. Her heart thudded hard because he was not a small man so maybe their first time together was going to be a lot more painful than pleasurable. It didn't matter she still wanted him as he began to enter her she felt the pull and the burn but at the same time it felt wonderful and she moaned. She could tell Dean loved the feeling of her literally being wrapped tightly around his hardness. She just prayed that he didn't notice that she…...damn he noticed. Dean yanked himself back staring at her in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arandi what the hell?' Dean asked in stunned disbelief.

"Is it a problem?" She blinked her eyes slowly and pouted.

"Hell no it's not a problem but a little warning would have been nice." Dean huffed.

"Would you have believed me?"

Dean wondered if he would have.

"How do you start that conversation anyway?" Arandi wondered out loud. "Oh by the way Dean I'm a thirty year old virgin."

Dean still stunned laughed lightly. "Just how is that possible?"

Arandi sighed. "My parents were old fashioned. No sex until marriage which for me never was a problem. I was never really needy if you know what I mean."

"Not even with Shawn?" Dean murmured hating to dredge up that awful name but curious.

"Once he found out I was a virgin he ate it up wanting to wait till we were married so that he could always brag that he married a virgin."

"No wonder he was pissed." Dean reflected. "Angel you sure you want to go through with this?

"More than anything." She pulled him into a kiss.

Dean kissed her back hungrily. His mind was reeling. Arandi sensed his hesitation.

"Dean I thought most guys killed to be with a virgin. Not that I'm your first one."

"Actually you are." Dean smiled weakly. "I could never do that to a girl and walk away. That's why I'm a little floored right now. You would be my first first. Arandi I don't know how to explain that for me being your first is an honor." He caressed her face.

"You being my first is an honor to me." She whispered, kissing the palm of his hand.

She knew how to boost his pride. How did he tell her that being the only person to ever touch her like that made him incredibly proud? How did he tell her that once they did this he would forever consider her his and only his? He felt his throat tighten; she must have seen his thoughts in his eyes.

"I want to be yours and only yours." She whispered as she gently kissed his lips sucking softly on his bottom lip.

Dean leaned over her again. He stared into her eyes. "Will you be mad at me if I take my time?"

"I thought that was good thing." She smiled.

"Not when it comes to breaking through. I want to feel every second of it so I can never forget the feeling." He explained honestly.

"You do whatever you need to do." She offered softly.

Dean felt something burn in his chest. Was he falling in love? Was she falling in love with him? He saw something in those soul searing eyes.

Dean once again positioned himself between her legs. His arousal was full force again just thinking about the gift she was giving him. He slowly entered her until he met the resistance. She was biting her bottom lip. He was face to face with her needing to see every emotion and expression. She had her hands on his back. He pulled her left hand down and laced his fingers with hers over her head. He let her keep the other hand on his back so that she could dig her nails in if she needed too. If she was going to be in pain he might as well feel some too.

Dean pulled back slightly and then pushed in a little bit. She squirmed under him and whimpered. The control he had over her right now empowered him no matter how wrong it was. He would make it up to her somehow. He pulled back again watching her, slowly he pushed in, so slow and he moaned. Her tightness was incredible.

Dean pulled back again and she was panting digging her nails into his back and squeezing his hand. Again slowly he pushed himself into her and he pushed never taking his eyes off of hers. He felt the break as he slid into her to the hilt and the pleasure he felt was indescribable even as she gasped in pain and drew blood from his back. He found that such a damn turn on that he felt dizzy with desire. He didn't move for a couple of minutes letting her adjust to him being inside of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi was floored that Dean had reacted to her being a virgin the way that he had. She didn't expect him to be so honored. She was very surprised when he admitted that he had never taken anyone's virginity until now. He was her first ever and she was his first virgin.

She read a range of emotions in his eyes as he processed all this new information. He was doing a virgin on the beach at one in the morning on stolen property after almost being road kill. Yeah their life was so normal.

She explained to him why she was still non sexed. He only looked at her like she was suddenly a big prize. She didn't mind that at all. He openly admitted that he was honored but she read something else in his eyes. She would forever be his and that was all she wanted.

He asked flat out if he could take his time devirginizing her because he wanted to feel it all. She couldn't deny him anything. The desire in his eyes was so incredible to her. She was falling in love with Dean Winchester and she read something in his beautiful green eyes full of passion.

Dean did take his time and it was way more painful than she thought it would be but the expressions on his face and the way he moaned made it worthwhile. When he finally broke through she gasped surprised at how much it hurt her maybe it was the added size she wasn't sure but she drew blood from his back. He seemed to enjoy it. His eyes rolled back for a second and then he was smiling so sexy at her letting her adjust to him being inside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you alright? Dean asked Arandi his voice low with desire.

"Couldn't be better." She answered breathing hard.

Dean started to kiss her desperately fully intent on making this the most unforgettable night of her life. No one would ever compare to him. He began to move in and out of her slowly at first. He kissed her harder lifting her up slightly to penetrate her deeper. Man all he wanted was to hear her pleasure to know that his was doing these things to her that made her moan. The only man to ever please her and please her was all he had on his mind. He needed to hear her call his name in passion.

He didn't have long to wait before he got what he wanted. Arandi moaned his name, they moved together in perfect rhythm and he never remembered moaning so much himself. He felt so good completely drowned in his passion to fulfill her needs. Once she was completely satisfied then he would let himself join her.

Dean kissed her and when he could sense that her climax was coming he pulled out. She moved against him desperately trying to get him to keep going. He smiled at her.

"Dean please." She begged.

"I can't hear you." He smiled wickedly.

"Dean I need you please don't stop." She pleaded in a voice that made Dean's desire step up yet another notch.

"Trust me?" He whispered in her ear.

"With my life." She moaned.

He kissed all down her neck and then made his way to her breasts. He gave them every bit of attention that they deserved and she arched against him moaning his name. He smiled at her as he slid just the tip in and moved it around. She said his name over and over. She kept trying to move him further into her but he teased her barely just touching against her sweet spot.

When he saw her frustration reach its peak he slammed himself into her and she screamed bucking up against him as her first orgasm ever rolled through her and she gasped. Her eyes rolled back as the pleasure took her whole body over. Her nails dug into his back and he felt every spasm of her climax clench against his firmness still nestled inside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi felt herself ignite further than she already was with Dean having taken he virginity. It was how it was supposed to be and that's what she felt that Dean Winchester had always been meant to be the one. That was the reason no other man had even interested her. Shawn had been a mere stepping stone to show her just how important Dean would be in her life. Dean was her destiny.

He made love to her in ways that she could only have imagined before and he was making sure that she was feeling him and she was. The gentle lift he gave her to move further inside of her, the lusty look in his eyes because everything he did to her was her first. Hearing him moan made her dizzy with desire. She was making him moan and somehow she believed he didn't do that often.

The attention that he paid to her body made her every nerve ended tingle and she was moaning and calling his name. She could tell that it was something he needed.

She felt her first climax building and she moved with him. Just when she thought she was going to feel it wash over her he pulled out and she nearly stopped breathing. What the hell? She begged him not to stop and he only smiled a sly smile he worked his magic on other parts of her body. It was when he slipped himself back in to her just the tip and moved around slowly that she thought she was going to lose her mind. Why was he teasing her like this? She was frustrated and desperate. He looked her in the eyes and suddenly he pushed himself into her full force which hurt but then her climax hit like a hurricane. It was nothing she had imagined. Holy crap it was the most fantastic feeling ever. Her body shook from the deliciousness that rolled through her and Dean watched her every reaction completely content that he had done that to her. She felt his hardness still inside of her desire sparking again because he was far from finished with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean kissed Arandi gently giving her time to catch her breath. He couldn't stop smiling. He felt like a king at the moment giving her the first orgasm of her life and she had enjoyed it by all means.

"I take it you liked that?" He asked her as he nuzzled his face into her neck. She didn't answer but her thudding heart and heavy breathing was answer enough. "How about a couple more of those just for you?" He whispered hotly in her ear. She whimpered.

This was better than he could have ever dreamed. He had never felt so much desire for someone like he felt now for Arandi. He kissed her passionately needing to feel her everywhere. This was supposed to be. He had never believed in destiny even though it was constantly thrown at him but this with Arandi it was destiny. It sang to him that his whole life had been meant to lead to him finding her. This is what it was like to find your soul mate. This was the exchange of hearts that true love brought.

Dean stopped moving as he looked into her eyes. True love? He saw it there staring back at him and although he wasn't ready to say it out loud, he had fallen head over heels in love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were still making love when the sun began to rise over the water, the first rays of the sun falling over them. Dean looked Arandi over. Hours of love and his desire was still full force. He had already brought her to three unbelievable orgasms and he could tell her energy was giving out but she was holding out for him and that made him want her more. He knew that they had to get out of here before the morning walkers and joggers started coming out of the woodworks.

He rolled onto his back with her on top of him and they worked together in perfect rhythm. Lacing their fingers together he finally let go when the next climax hit her and he joined her this time. He had stretched it so far that now his body ignited as the orgasm that he felt made him stop breathing for a couple of seconds from the intensity. Never in all his life had he felt something so intense that just rolled through him over and over. He heard himself moaning he heard himself say her name and his heart thudded so hard he was sure he might have a heart attack.

She collapsed beside him breathless and he pulled her onto his chest where she could hear his pounding heart so that she could know that was what she had done to him. Arandi had him heart and soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi was floored at how content Dean seemed just taking her to one climax after another. She didn't mind at all but she wondered when he was going to let himself enjoy the ride. He was enjoying it all she could tell but this night would not be complete till he climaxed.

She was feeling the last of her energy drain from her and was more than a little shocked to discover that they had been here all night as the sun made its appearance. The first rays fell over them and his eyes shined. Her heart crashed into her ribs. She saw his feelings or at least what she hoped were his feelings but she could wait to hear them out loud she felt the same way. Dean Winchester was her soul mate and they had finally really found each other.

She felt his anxiety build as he flipped them over with her on top and she had to show him that she could please him. And she was sure that she was by all the moaning he did. He was finally ready to let go so she worked her ass off to make it good for him. She nearly choked when she realize that she was reaching another climax and when she felt it go he joined her and the feeling that washed over her feeling him spasm inside of her for the first time made her feel so complete and so content she could scream it to the world; instead she reveled in hearing him call her name.

Her legs shook as she collapsed beside him and he instantly pulled her into his strong arms laying her head on his chest she could hear his heart trying to bust out of his chest. She had to smile; she had done that to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They lay in each other's arms watching the sun rise. They were both exhausted and though they didn't want to move they had too.

They quickly dressed and while Dean got rid of everything and covered up all evidence Arandi waited. He was walking back to her when he thought he heard a noise that he hadn't heard in long time but he would never forget as long as he lived, the rustle of angel's wings when they came or left. He had to be hearing things.

His last experience with angels had not been anything grand. He wondered why he insisted on calling Arandi Angel and he believed it was because in his mind they should be like her, beautiful strong protectors. Arandi was his real angel.

He ran to where she waited for him and stopped cold. Arandi lay still on the ground on her side. Dean ran dropped to his knees and lifted her into his arms.

"Arandi?" He tapped her face lightly. He called her name again.

"Hey everything alright in there?" A voice called out. Two joggers peeped into where they were.

Dean's mind worked fast. "We were heading for a walk on the beach and we thought we heard a kitten. We didn't realize there was an embankment and we fell off."

"Should we call 911?"

"No I just need to get her back to the hotel. My brother's a doctor." The lies flowed like fine wine.

"We'll lead the way and open doors and all that for you." The joggers offered.

"That would be great." Dean smiled his best thank you smile which people always found genuine.

"You seem to be hurt yourself." They had spotted his head injury.

"I'm fine but I'll have my brother check me out too."

Dean stood up and lifted Arandi into his arms.

"I can't seem to find her shoes." The woman jogger said.

"Don't worry I'll come back to look for them once I know that she's ok."

The joggers led the way deterring nosy people and opened doors as promised. Dean didn't want them to follow him to their room so he quickly thanked them and headed toward an open door pretending that was where they were.

He walked quickly out another door and headed to the back stairs. He hurried to the third floor. He had to set Arandi down to get the door open. Once behind the door he settled to take care of her.

Arandi tiredly opened her eyes.

"Hey what happened?" He asked her concerned.

"I was waiting for you and suddenly I just couldn't keep my eyes opened."

"Did you see anything or anyone?" Dean felt her forehead.

"I thought I heard a big bird fly by and then I don't remember anything." She yawned.

"Do you feel alright?" He continued checking her over entirely for anything that shouldn't be there.

"I'm so tired." She sighed.

"Alright let's get you showered and then you can sleep to your heart's content." He helped her up making sure that she stood steady. She seemed lethargic but fine. He helped her strip off her now ruined dress and thought if they showered together they could save a lot of time and he could make sure that she was fine.

He didn't realize just how much sand they had collected until the warm water fell over them. Dean helped her wash her hair and he loved the feeling. She washed his and he thought he needed to make this an everyday thing. They washed each other's bodies and he took his time on hers enjoying lathering her all up. He laughed in a huff when he felt his desire building up again. They had been at it for hours but his body wanted her again.

Her luscious soapy body called to him. He pressed her against the shower wall kissing her. He slid his hands down her back over her firm ass and lifted her up. She sighed in acceptance of what he wanted. Knowing how tired she was he did all the work. His strong arms holding her up as he slid his hardness in and out of her.

Arandi held onto him and moaned. He brought them both to a heart pounding orgasms. He held her up still kissing her and hugging her waiting for both of them to catch their breath. He had never been so satisfied.

Finally he set her down. They washed up a little more, he grabbed a towel and helped her dry off. He wrapped one around his waist.

"Go sit down I'll find you something to wear." He ordered, swatting her on the butt.

She walked to the bed and sat. Dean started digging through her duffels and he turned to ask her something. Arandi was sound asleep curled up on the bed. Dean smiled. He hadn't meant to wear her out or maybe he had. He knew one thing for damn sure this had the best night of his life.

"Naked it is." He said as he walked over to her, he pulled a sheet over her taking the damp towel. She sighed and reached for him, he smiled when she pouted in her sleep because she couldn't find him. He quickly turned off the lights and lay down beside her. Once she felt him she settled with head on his chest his arms holding her.

Dean lay awake for a little bit listening to her breathe feeling her warm body next to him. He believed for the longest time that he would never have this. He couldn't say again because he had never had this. Lisa had been a mere stepping stone on the path to Arandi. This woman in his arms was all he could have ever hoped for and she was completely his. He had made her his. Would make her his in every way that there was. He drifted off to sleep as content as he had ever been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean heard music and he groaned. "People trying to sleep here." He moaned. The music continued. He realized it was his phone, with a huff he reached over Arandi to retrieve his phone from the nightstand.

"What Sam?" He answered.

"You coming down for breakfast dude?" Sam asked.

"No Sam we're sleeping in a little longer." Dean sighed. Arandi stirred on his shoulder. "We'll meet you for a late lunch."

"Everything ok Dean?" Sam voice laced with concern.

Dean could picture his little brother pacing while he talked.

"How's your head?"

Dean smiled thinking. 'It died and went to heaven. Oh you mean my other head.' "Arandi took good care of me Sammy I promise." Dean's smile broadened. Man had she taken care of him. "See you for lunch." Dean hung up before Sam could ask anything else.

Dean looked at Arandi and hugged her tighter. Dean thought about the night on the beach which was now his favorite place in the world too. He repeated the night in his mind reliving being Arandi's first lover and if had anything to do with it the only one ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Music played again. "Damn it Sam, what?" Dean yelled into the phone he had left under his pillow.

"You said late lunch Dean and it's already almost two." Sam replied defensively.

Arandi threw a pillow over her head and groaned.

Dean looked at the time. It sure didn't feel like that had slept that long. "Alright Sam be down in twenty." He already knew that if they didn't get to where Sam could see them he would be kicking in the door to make sure they were alright. Either way they weren't getting anymore sleep.

"Why are little siblings such a major pain in the ass?" Arandi moaned under the pillow.

"It's the natural order of life. Awesome hot looking older siblings, pain in the ass whiny younger siblings." Dean scoffed. He sat up and stretched. Arandi got behind him and kissed his neck as she hugged him from behind. He smiled. Man this was the best way to wake up. She moved away from him and started to find her clothes. Dean stood up and watched her. She was completely naked as she bent to lift her duffel. He smiled and was on her, he pushed her on her back on the other bed she smiled up at him as he lifted her long legs and gently separated them. She wrapped them around him as he made his way into her and they fell into wonderful blissful passion one more time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Dean's smile got any wider his face was going to split open. He felt fantastic. He had gone from not having sex in forever to having the night of his life and getting it everyday if they both wanted it, he wanted it as often as he could talk her into it. Making love to Arandi was never going to get old. Hell he already felt the desire building up just watching her get dressed. He had always thought that getting undressed was what made you horny but Arandi even got dressed hot. He watched her with a big smile. Arandi smiled back at him.

"Come on Dean hustle or we are going to have to pay for a new door." Arandi said.

Dean bent to tie his boots. He looked up in time to see Arandi wince and hold onto the wall. He had her in the next second. "What's wrong?" He asked kneeling in front of her where she now sat on the edge of their bed.

"Calm down Dean, don't forget that you used muscles of my body that had never been used before, I'm a little sore. That's it I promise." She caressed his face adoring his concern.

Dean looked into her eyes making sure that he read nothing else. "You're not supposed to be in pain." He whispered.

"It's a good pain." She whispered back. "It says Dean Winchester was here."

"Cute Arandi very cute." He sighed standing up.

"Yes you are." She batted her eyes at him.

Ready to walk out the door, Dean stopped. He smiled at Arandi. "Three, two, one." He said and opened the door. There was Sam and Jade about to knock.

Dean grabbed Arandi's hand. "What are you waiting for Sam I'm starving." He brushed past him and walked down the hall.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but gave up and followed in a huff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They grabbed a table in the restaurant and Bobby joined them. He was getting ready to leave and take the Impala back to his place.

He instantly noticed the change in Dean. The radiant smile that filled his face and met his eyes which sparkled, the look Dean should have more often one Bobby couldn't remember seeing in years. The hit he had taken last night was stitched and bruised.

Dean practically had Arandi in his lap if that wasn't a dead giveaway. He pretty much looked like when Sam had first met Jade.

They looked over their menus and ordered drinks. The waitress clearly smitten with Dean was soon stuttering with one side glance from Arandi. Dean smiled putting his arm over Arandi's shoulders to let the wedding ring show.

They ordered and Dean gave Arandi a disapproving look when all she ordered was a salad. "You need to eat more than that, you haven't eaten since last night and that was a salad too."

Arandi lifted an eyebrow to him. "Is that an order sir?" She asked in an amused tone.

He gave her that damn look through his lashes. "Please Arandi you really need to eat something else." His voice soft.

He had to say please and that look that would have her eating liver which she would rather shoot her toes off before she ever even considered it. She was such a sucker. "Fine I'll have a BLT with onion rings."

"You better eat the salad too sis cuz you know you need to eat greens for you anemia." Jade threw in her dollars' worth of two cents.

The look Arandi shot her sister could have melted steel.

"Anemia?" Dean instantly sitting straight up wanting to know more.

"It's no big deal Dean." Arandi said. "I have really heavy periods and I'm anemic because of that."

"Your being shot and being used as a pin cushion didn't help either." Jade added.

Arandi glared at her; did she just feel like getting her ass handed to her today?

"A pin cushion?' Dean's eyes widened.

"A hunt I rather not talk about." Arandi shuddered at the memory.

Bobby watched the exchange. Dean quieted temporarily aghast. It was too easy to forget that Arandi was a hunter, a very deadly hunter, a hunter that had been through the ringer just like the rest of them. Bobby could only guess that Dean hadn't really thought of all that until now. He noticed Arandi squeeze his hand under the table. Dean looked at her. Dean now had someone else he was terrified to lose.

Their food arrived and they ate. Arandi ate her food under close scrutiny from Dean. It was almost comical.

"You know when I eat too much all I want to do is sleep." Arandi shot randomly. "And nothing else." She stressed.

Dean swallowed hard. He took a long drink of water looking at her. That wasn't a very nice threat. Not now when he was already thinking of their next trip to Passion Ville.

Bobby got up to leave and Dean stood up he had to say bye to his baby well the other one he thought with a smile. He gave Arandi a quick peck on the cheek telling her he would be right back. They all said bye to Bobby.

Dean and Bobby walked out of the hotel. Dean went over the Impala making sure they had unpacked everything they needed. He ran his hand lovingly over his beloved car. "See you in a month or so baby." He whispered.

"So you and Arandi?" Bobby wagged his eyebrows.

Dean blushed and smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

"You smile could scorch the sun." Bobby grinned. "It's about time too I was beginning to think you had joined the other team. You had this beautiful woman all over you and you just kept letting it slide."

Dean's million watt smile filled his face. "I know I took a long time but it was well worth the wait. She's absolutely incredible and best of all she's totally and completely mine."

"She's not an object son."

Dean rolled his eyes. "She's the object of my affection for as long as I breathe, Bobby with Arandi there is no one else. She told me she wanted nothing less than Dean Winchester. I can't even explain how important that is to me."

Bobby saw the flicker of doubt pass over Dean's face. "But?"

"You know the Winchester luck better than anyone Bobby. One good thing happens and it's followed by thirteen bad things."

"You were always an optimist." Bobby said sarcastically.

"Am I wrong?" Dean huffed staring at his boots.

"No but you can't let that keep you from being happy."

"Until one of us dies or she comes to her senses and she gets as far away from me as she possibly can." Dean muttered in frustration, his green eyes full of unspoken anguish.

"The milk hasn't even spilt yet Dean." Bobby patted Dean's shoulder.

"Lactose intolerant." Dean joked. "My record with women isn't very good."

"Yeah well the other women weren't hunters and the other women didn't make you light up like a Christmas tree. All you can do is take one day at a time and live them all as if they were your last."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had rejoined the others in the restaurant; he ate his dessert sharing it with Arandi by feeding it to her.

Sam and Jade stared at them as if they were strangers.

"Hey Dean did you see the signs for the carnival down the beach?" Sam asked.

"No why?"

"I thought it would be fun if we went tonight."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You know there's clowns right?"

"Yeah but I won't be alone. Sam half smiled.

Dean looked at Arandi. "What do you think?"

"We have to go because my sister is afraid of clowns too." Arandi laughed.

Jade blushed crimson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Arandi headed back to their room. They had agreed to leave at about six to walk down the beach to the carnival. So that gave them a couple of hours to sleep.

Arandi wasn't surprised at all that Dean fired up the computer and she knew that he was seeking information on anemia.

She lay on the bed propped on pillows watching his face as his eyes scanned page after page. She saw a flicker of something pass through his eyes. He shut the laptop and sat staring at the wall for a minute rubbing his chin. Finally he stood up and went to the bed. He laid sideways lifting Arandi's shirt so that his cheek could lie on her bare belly facing her.

"I know this is day late and more than a dollar short but you do realize that we used no protection at all for our honeymoon." He asked as he read her eyes.

"Yeah I was there." She sighed as memories flickered through her mind. "I know you're clean and you know that I'm clean so what's the big deal?"

"You know damn well that's not what I'm talking about." Dean huffed.

Arandi softly ran her fingers through his hair. "You don't have anything to worry about Dean I have to take birth control to regulate my periods."

"Oh."

Arandi was surprised at the disappointment that showed in his eyes and on his face.

"Just making sure." He added trying to cover the sadness in his voice.

"Dean we are barely starting this relationship and you and I both swore we would never bring up children as hunters." She waited for him to deny that was in his thoughts.

"It's different when you finally feel hope." He whispered.

Arandi stared at him quietly still running her fingers through his hair. She didn't know what to say really. She gave him hope in having a family. The same family she wanted but was afraid to bring into this fucked up world.

"Let's take one day at a time Dean and we'll see."

He sighed heavily and nodded. He closed his eyes feeling sleepy from her touch on his head.

She was drifting off at the same time.

"Arandi?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to be watching you for this anemia crap."

"I figured."

"Arandi?"

"Hmm?"

"I trust you with my life too."

They both fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Jade were getting dressed to meet Dean and Arandi.

"So are we supposed to keep pretending that we don't know that something happened last night?' Jade asked.

"If they wanted to talk about it they would have already. I mean did you go running to your sister the first time that we you know?"

"I am shocked that my sister hasn't found Hoffa she's so good at figuring crap out." Jade huffed.

"Are you sure your sister didn't get rid of Hoffa?"

Jade laughed. "It's just that well I thought she would be more excited to share her first time with me."

"You mean her first time with Dean?"

"I mean her first time ever."

Sam's mouth fell open. No wonder Dean had been floating all through lunch. Dean was one of those men who considered that a big deal. "How is that even possible?"

Jade explained everything to Sam. Now Sam felt jealous that his brother wasn't spilling the beans to him either. "Are you a hundred percent sure that they went all the way?'

"Oh come on Sam, you saw it as well as I did how much they glowed and Dean was practically wearing my sister. The way he fussed over how much she ate and I threw in the anemia thing just to see how he would act and sure enough he gets all concerned."

Sam thought about lunch and all the signs that proved Jade was right. Not to mention the fact that Dean and Arandi had slept very late which meant they hadn't slept through the night. He smiled maybe Dean would finally get some of the happiness that he deserved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four hunters met in the hallway and headed down the stairs, each couple holding hands.

They all talked a mile a minute as they walked toward the beach. Dean and Arandi stopped when they came to the place where they had become one. They stood toe to toe looking at each other as the waves sounded. Dean caressed Arandi's face remembering the night. Arandi leaned into his touch closing her eyes. They kissed and never noticed the pictures that their siblings were taking.

"Dean? The carnival?" Sam interrupted.

Dean and Arandi pulled apart. They touched their foreheads together and caressed each other's face. "Yeah Sammy right behind you." Dean said slowly not taking his eyes off of Arandi.

They started walking again and then they stopped as the setting sun transfixed their attention. Dean wrapped his arms around Arandi from behind and Sam did the same to Jade.

"The most beautiful sunset of my life." Dean whispered to Arandi.

They walked again and then Sam winked at Dean and started running. Dean grinned at the challenge and took off right behind his brother. Jade followed with Arandi right beside her. Arandi then winked at her sister and flew past her and quickly caught up with the brothers and passed them. She loved the speed. She felt someone beside her expecting to see her sister; instead Dean has almost caught up to her. 'Someone has been eating their Wheaties.' She thought. She smiled at him and pulled ahead again but he booked it and ran side by side with her. Sam and Jade right behind them, Dean took her hand and somehow they sped up even more and left their siblings in the dust.

By the time Sam and Jade catch up, Dean and Arandi are leaning against the carnival fence acting as if they have been waiting for a long time.

"You would think that those giraffe legs would work for you Sammy." Dean laughed.

"We were right behind you." Sam defended.

"Said Sam to the wind." Dean grinned.

Sam mimicked him.

"I know you want to be me Sammy but there can be only one." Dean wagged his eyebrows.

"Thank God for that Highlander." Sam mumbled but had to smile. Dean was actually having fun enjoying life. Sam's watchful eyes saw Dean glanced at Arandi who was watching him with a smile. Dean smiles back at her but Sam sees the faintest flicker in his brother's eyes. A sign Sam knows so well, Dean was waiting for the axe to fall, the bad that always followed the good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them had a blast getting run off from one target game after another because they just didn't miss.

After a while the couples separated agreeing to meet at the entrance by eleven. Dean and Arandi wandered around playing games and giving the prizes that they won to kids.

Dean pulls Arandi towards the Ferris wheel; he slips the man's at the controls some money to stop the wheel for them while they are at the top. They make the rounds a couple of times before the wheel stops and the only sight Dean cares about is the woman that sits beside him, they kiss until the wheel moves again.

Dean and Arandi walk around some more and soon it's close to the time to meet Sam and Jade so they begin to head in that direction.

Dean's hunter's instincts kick into high gear when he sees two men with two little boys. The little boys do not look one bit happy to be with these men. Dean looks at Arandi and she has noticed the episode.

They know trouble is brewing. One of the boys calls out. "Take us back to our mom, we want our mom!"

One of the men tells him to be quiet or he'll never see his mom again. Dean and Arandi follow out of sight. The men are heading to the exit and Dean and Arandi know that they can't let these men get away.

Dean looks at Arandi wanting to tell her to let him take care of this but he knows better. All he knows is that he has to protect her and save these little boys.

The exit at the beach is deserted since not many people come that way. Dean and Arandi exchange glances and then make their move. Dean heads left and Arandi right and they run grabbing the boys and running. The men panic and start chasing them. Dean doesn't want to separate from Arandi but they are heading in different directions.

Dean looks in time to see one of the men tackle Arandi and the boy that she has with her. Arandi does her best to keep the boy from getting hurt.

Dean stops his heart racing. "Listen run back into the carnival and get help."

"I can't leave my brother." The boy exclaims. "I'm supposed to keep him safe."

A world of memories crash into Dean as he remembers countless times he has said those very words and the feelings he felt anytime someone tried to stop him from doing just that. "What's your name?"

"Ricky." The boy responds looking towards his brother and Arandi. Arandi has knocked the man on his ass with one powerful kick but the other one is heading towards them.

"Ricky I need you to help me. We are going to run together to help your brother and my girlfriend. When we get to them I am going to get them to pay attention to me and I want you to take your brother and run you hear me?"

Ricky nods vigorously.

Dean takes his hand and they run. Both men are upon Arandi and they don't quiet expect the freight train that plows into them. Arandi loses her balance and falls.

Ricky grabs his brothers' hand and begins to run but one of the men manages to trip them up and they fall hard to the ground. Dean is fighting the other man fist to fist.

Arandi sees when the second man pulls the gun and aims it at the boys and she throws herself over them to protect them.

Dean sees what's about to happen and he runs making a baseball slide to protect Arandi and the boys.

Arandi feels Dean over her and she hears the gunshots and feels Dean's body jerk.

"Dean!"

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I did my best to make Dean and Arandi's first time together hot without getting raunchy please let me know what you think.

I know some of you are thinking. Arandi a virgin? I think Dean deserved that besides it makes sense later.

Were those the sounds of angel wings or not?

I hope those of you who don't like Dean's nickname for Arandi now understand why he chose that particular name.

I need reviews people. I am a starving here. I really don't want to continue a story if it's not good enough to review. Hey if you can threaten to kidnap my kid if I don't give Dean and Arandi quality time you can review my story too. I'm just sayin'.

Thanks for reading!


	37. THE GOOD THE BAD AND THE WORST

THE GOOD THE BAD AND THE WORST

Dean realized the minute that he heard Arandi yell his name that she thought that he had been hit. His body had jerked when he had thrown the knife he had hidden in his boot. The knife that now stuck out of the man's throat. Thankfully the man was a lousy shot but Dean didn't miss.

"I'm not hit Arandi." Dean assured her and he felt the tension leave her body. He still stood protective against her waiting to see what the other man would do. He stared at his dead partner in shock and then turned to run. Dean bolted after him knocking him out with one hit. Dean retrieved his knife from the other man. He looked up sure that someone had to have heard the gunfire. He went back to Arandi and the boys. She threw her arms around him so relieved that he wasn't shot.

Dean hugged her hard. "Come on we got to get the hell out of here." He let her go and kneeled down in front of the boys, Ricky standing protective in front of his little brother.

"You are one brave dude Ricky." Dean offered gently knowing what the boys had just witnessed would probably produce nightmares but Dean was sure that where they had been heading was much worse. "You think you can get your brother to safety without us?"

"Our mom she needs help now what if they don't believe us?' Ricky asked worriedly.

"Where's your mom?" Dean asked as he glanced at Arandi.

"They tied her up and stuck her in a trunk. She can run out of air right I saw that on a show once." Ricky asked as he fought the tears threatening on the edge of his eyes. His little brother trembled beside him. "It's ok Johnny they saved us." Ricky suddenly brave again.

Dean knew that they had to find the boys mom. Ricky was right she might not have much air left if she was in a trunk. She might not have the time to wait for help to arrive. "Do you know where your mom is Ricky?"

"She's in the house of mirrors."

Sure enough people started to check about the gun shots so Dean and Arandi told them that the men had been arguing to buy them some time while they found the boys' mother. They quickly headed back into the carnival and towards the house of mirrors trying hard to look normal.

Dean's phone going off nearly made him stumble. "Sam where are you? Good get to the hotel and pack up we got to get out of town we'll meet you at the wedding ring store. We'll tell you everything later." Dean looked at Arandi. "Sam and Jade were waiting for us further up the beach. They got out and when they heard the gun shots they figured it had something to do with us since it happened right when we were supposed to meet."

It took a few minutes but they found the trunk hidden behind a thick mirror. A lock had been put on it and Dean picked it expertly. The woman was sweating profusely but was still conscious. She looked terrified. Seeing her boys she started to sob before Dean could get the gag out of her mouth. Once she was free she grabbed her sons in a bear hug.

"They saved us mom." Johnny chimed.

Dean looked around nervously. They really needed to get out of here.

"Where are those men?" The woman asked.

"They won't bother you again." Arandi responded.

Sirens sounded nearby, Dean grabbed Arandi's hand ready to bolt. He stopped in stunned silence as both boys hugged his legs.

"Thank you." They said together.

"Um it's my job." Dean murmured hugging them back.

"Are you superheroes?" Johnny asked.

Dean glanced at the mom who was smiling at him. He got down to their height. "Yeah we're superheroes and we really need for you guys to keep our identities secret."

Ricky and Johnny nodded wide eyed.

Dean gave the woman the same pleading look. She nodded.

"Who are you?" Johnny asked in a low whisper.

"He's batman. Can't you tell by his voice?" Ricky answered. "She's wonder woman."

Dean exchanged a smile with Arandi. "We really have to go guys."

The boys gave Dean another quick hug and then Arandi. "You're secret is safe with us." The woman offered. "Thank you."

They walked out of the house of mirrors together. Police lights flashed from all entrances and exits. They had to get out somehow. Dean grabbed Arandi's hand and with one more wave to the boys they ran. Dean saw it then close to a tent a mini trampoline. Arandi saw it at the same time and they ran for it Arandi hit it first flipping over the fence gracefully. Ricky and Johnny seeing her look as if she were flying stood agape. Dean followed. He jumped into the air winked at the boys and was over the fence landing in a roll. They ran needing to find wheels they scanned all the cars in the parking lot. They needed something small and fast.

The black and silver motorcycle gleamed under the lights. Dean smiled. In seconds he had the motorcycle wired. Revving it up Dean waited for Arandi to hug him tight before he spun out toward the main entrance. Police cars blocked the way. Dean sped up and in a whir of speed he made it between two police cars. Unable to resist he popped onto one tire and then sped into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The chase began and Dean wondered how in the hell they could get to the jewelry store and be able to get to the SUV without being followed. Dean made turns at break neck speed, ran a couple of red lights and zoomed from street to street.

Just blocks from the jewelry store Dean got an idea. He sped by a building and seeing what he needed he motioned for Arandi to look. Dean busted a u turn and headed back the way he had just come hearing the sirens close. He busted another u turn and sped toward the building. He felt Arandi's grip tighten on him, he reached up gripping the bottom rung of the fire escape of the building and pulled up, Arandi grabbed on at the same moment letting the motorcycle go on its own until it crashed into a store window at the end of the street.

Dean and Arandi clambered up the steps in a hurry just as police cars came tearing around the turns from two directions. They had a few minutes head start. The police would be looking for bodies for at least that long. The store alarm along with the sirens filled the air with deafening noise. On the roof of the building Dean and Arandi ran across roof after roof until they came to the jewelry store. They jumped on to the roof and then to the ground scaring the daylights out of their siblings who had been pacing nervously.

Without a word they all jumped in the SUV and left Waverly Beach behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one dared to breathe until they were miles from town. Dean and Arandi sat in the backseat looking out the windows. They had told their siblings what happened and Sam couldn't help but being frustrated that they couldn't even enjoy a simple carnival without impending doom.

Dean couldn't get the boys out of his head wondering what they were doing at this very moment. He looked at Arandi who was in deep thought. He held her hand tightly. They had saved these boys from something bad yet the thrill that they should be feeling right now wasn't there. The one man that Dean had knocked out could still make life hard for them.

Arandi laid her head against Dean's chest and he put his cheek against the top of her head.

They entered Illinois before they finally stopped to find a motel. They were all exhausted and turned in to separate rooms. Dean sat on the edge of the bed staring at his hands. Arandi bustled around unpacking. He stood up and went to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry.' He whispered. In his mind he thought. 'Sorry I can't make this better, sorry that you have to be sad, sorry our lives suck out loud.'

"You can't take the blame for everything Dean stop doing that it hurts me to see you do that to yourself." Arandi rushed and thought. 'I'm sorry too sorry that I can't make this better, sorry that I don't know what to say, sorry that our lives are constantly up shit creek without a paddle and sometimes even without the damn canoe.

"I'm going to shower." Dean mumbled and headed to the bathroom leaving Arandi standing alone. She continued to keep busy and finally she couldn't take it and headed outside to get some air leaving the door open. She leaned back against the wall by the door. She thinks about Ricky and Johnny wondering what they are doing now. Wondering just how much of their innocence they lost tonight.

Arandi is surprised when her sister opens the door to her room and steps outside.

"I knew you'd be out here." Jade sighed. "Is there something wrong I mean you and Dean saved those boys but you are both acting as if you failed?"

"It's just you know they were so young and what almost happened to them it's worse than facing a black dog."

"Arandi I know how much you want kids." Jade leaned next to her sister.

Arandi stared into the night sky.

"I don't have to guess that you and Dean have how should I say this gotten to know each other better."

Arandi chuckled lightly. "Nice way of putting it."

"Thanks for letting me figure it out for myself."

"I was sort of preoccupied."

"Well?"

"Well what?" Arandi felt the heat in her cheeks.

"Arandi your first time ever was with Dean Winchester spill now!" Jade said in frustration.

Arandi laughed. "Waiting was well worth the wait times infinity."

Jade grinned. "So he's your boy toy now?'

"Really Jade?"

Jade got serious. "If the way he looks at you is any indication of how he feels about you, you are doing super."

Arandi looked at her sister. "How does he look at me?"

Jade smiled. "Like he's the luckiest man in the world because you are his finally."

"Oh you mean the way Sam looks at you?'

Jade laughed. "I never noticed, maybe it's because it's pretty new still but Dean has fallen and he fallen hard Arandi it's in his eyes, in his smile, in everything he says to you."

"I love him too." Arandi whispered. "I just am not ready to say it to him and he's not ready to say it to me no matter how much it shows. On that beach we left behind Dean took more than just my virginity."

"It took Sam and me a while to say it out loud."

"Jade have you and Sam talked about having kids?" Arandi asked clear out of left field.

"We have discussed it but want to wait a couple of years before we actually make that decision."

"Good at least I'll have a niece or nephew to spoil."

Sam opened the door. "Is everything ok?"

"Just a little sister talk." Jade answered. "I'm coming."

"Good night sis." Arandi said as she yawned. Jade hugged her hard.

"Let yourself be happy."

"Easier said than done."

Jade headed to Sam and Arandi stared into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean leaned against the wall as he let the warm water fall over him. They had saved a family tonight yet he felt such sadness. He could deny it but he knew it was those boys feeling them hug him had made that part of him that wanted to be a father so much burn.

He felt the tears sting his eyes and it surprised him, what the hell Dean? He had Arandi now and had to be patient. Once their relationship was further along those damn pills were gone. The realization of what he had just thought made him wonder if he was really losing his mind.

Dean finished up his shower man he needed a drink. He stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel. The room was empty but the door was open. He looked outside and Arandi was leaning against the wall.

"The showers free." Dean told her.

Arandi turned back into the room. Dean rummaged for his bottle of whiskey in his duffel and took a long drink. He waited for Arandi to come out of the bathroom. He needed a distraction and he knew the best kind. He barely let her step into the room before he pulled her into his arms and started to kiss her pulling the towel off of her. He yanked his off as she hungrily responded.

They made love with a rough urgency that brought them both the distraction they needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean is standing in a very well kept yard; he has no idea where he is at. There is a beautiful two story house in front of him. He looks around confused. He's in someone's backyard.

The patio door of the house opens and two little boys come running out heading towards him. "Daddy!" they call to him as they launch themselves into his arms. He heart swells at the contact, these are his boys. He embraces them and feels their warmth, their love.

"I told you guys I need like a hundred of these every day." Dean hears himself say. "And what else?"

"We love you daddy!" His sons tell him. He can tell that they are twins but not identical both of them have raven hair. One has incredible blue eyes and the other the same intensity of green.

"Where's Uncle Sam?"

Dean's looks up and sees Arandi leaning at the door entrance watching the scene with a content smile. He smiles at her. She has never looked so beautiful, the mother of his children and he loves her more than he thinks is possible to love her.

Sam and Jade walk out the patio door and now Dean's boys squeal in delight at the sight of their uncle.

"Uncle Sam!" They run to him, hugging him and Sam smiles complete love shining through his eyes.

Dean watches in utter contentment that everything he has ever wanted is right here in front of him. A family of his very own, his brother and women that love them without condition.

Dean doesn't think anything could get better. Then a beautiful little girl comes from behind Sam. She runs towards him.

"Uncle Dean!" She squeals as he lifts her in the air and spins her around.

"Samantha look at you, you are almost in college." He feels the love of his niece. He looks towards Arandi again but her attention as well as everyone else is looking off to the side in the sky. Dean looks. Dark clouds are quickly rolling towards them.

"You can never be happy Dean." A voice calls out. And it begins to rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean startled awake, breathing hard. He could still see the dream so vivid in his mind. Somehow it makes him feel better. He feels something else that a Winchester hardly ever feels, faith.

He feels Arandi and they are nearly completely wrapped in each other. He smiled loving to wake up to her like this, he's not alone and neither is she. He feels her stir and she looks at him dreamily.

"Something wrong?" she asks in concern.

"No just making sure that you're still here." He says softly.

"I'm not going anywhere." She says. She turns on her back and Dean doesn't miss the wince.

"Sorry that I'm not giving you a chance to get over that soreness."

"I haven't exactly said no either." She defended.

"That's because you can't refuse this solid hunk of hotness before you." He snickered.

Arandi looked at him with an amused look and a raised eyebrow. "If I recall correctly you attacked me just a while ago."

"Well you're hot too." He kissed her. "Damn you're better than pancakes."

"What about warm pancake syrup?" She asked sighing as he began to kiss her neck.

"You are my warm pancake syrup." He breathed hotly into her ear. He got up from the bed slipping on his pajama bottoms. "I am going to help you with that soreness." He grabbed an ice bucket and walked out of the room. He returned with some ice and then went to the bathroom grabbed a couple of large towels and a couple of wash cloths. Dean lifted Arandi and worked the towels under her. With a wicked smile he worked his magic on her body. Twenty minutes and a multi orgasm later Arandi found out exactly what Dean Winchester could do with a wash cloth and ice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi woke up needing to go to the bathroom. She managed to pull from Dean's grip and he moaned lightly in his sleep. He was on his back barely covered with a sheet. The glow of the motel lights falling between the curtains falling on his body, Arandi looked him over. His head lay to the side with a slight pout to his full lips. He looked so young when he allowed himself to relax. He had one hand lying over his belly and the other seemed to be reaching for her.

Arandi ran her fingers gently over his stomach muscles. Dean moved with a sigh. His eyes fluttered to half- mast as he looked at her his lips curled.

"Don't hurt me." He whispered.

Arandi felt a shudder go through her at the way he said it. She wanted to satisfy him.

"Please." He added so hotly.

Arandi leaned to kiss the same muscles that she had been touching. Dean sucked in his breath in a soft hiss as his hands fisted into the sheets. Arandi got up from the bed and came back with a couple of wash cloths she had heated up with hot water. While she waited for the cloths to get warm she kissed Dean's body until he was fully erect and alert. Twenty minutes and a back arching screaming orgasm later, Dean found out just what Arandi Remington could do with a wash cloth and warm water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time Dean woke up the sun was already making its appearance through the curtains. He looked at Arandi who was lying on her stomach, still completely naked. He rolled on his side and ran his fingers over the back of her thighs and felt the shudder go through her body.

"I just can't get enough of you." He whispered to her as he kissed her back and lifted himself behind her. He wanted to jockey her, a position that he loved but hardly ever got to use. He straddled her closed legs.

Arandi moved.

"Sorry but you lying there is like a buffet in front of a starving man." Dean breathed.

"Well far be it from me to let you starve." Arandi responded.

Dean moved forward pushing himself into her and groaned at the fantastic feeling. Her already tight warmth tighter with her legs closed. The only bad thing about this position was that she really couldn't work with him but he still enjoyed himself. He moved in and out of her, running his hands over her back until he leaned completely over her.

Arandi found this position a bit frustrating since she really couldn't do anything but damn if it didn't feel fantastic even to her. Dean brought them both to intense climaxes.

Arandi quickly slipped back into sleep but Dean found himself wide awake. He decided to get up and go find some coffee. He freshened up and dressed quietly. Stepping out of the room he was surprised to find Sam sitting on the curb with two cups of coffee.

"Hey Sammy, what's up?" Dean sat beside him.

"I just figured that you wouldn't sleep too late today." Sam offered him a cup, giving Dean the 'as if I don't know you by now' look.

Dean took the coffee and wondered if he really was all that predictable.

Sam grinned at him. "Thin motel walls bro."

Dean felt his cheeks burn.

"What the hell was she doing to you? I almost thought you were being tortured." Sam egged.

"Shut up Sam." Dean grumbled but he grinned. "If that's torture chain me to the wall."

"You know I'm kind of hurt that you didn't let me in on this getting to know Arandi better." Sam smiled.

"Getting to know her has been quiet distracting. You know like when you and Jade clicked."

"I still ran to you like a high school gossip queen Dean." Sam laughed hitting his brother with his shoulder.

Dean laughed. "That's true. Sorry Sammy buy you know me I ….well …." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Waiting for it to go bad." Sam offered.

"Yeah something like that." Dean sighed. "I didn't realize how I really felt about her until I said something that made her walk out the door. Man Sammy I can't even explain the terror that filled me that she wasn't coming back that I blew my only chance to make her mine."

"Is safe to bet that you made her yours?"

A smile that Sam wished that he could see more often filled Dean's face, made his green eyes sparkle. "Yeah on that beach we left behind Arandi Remington took me heart and soul."

Sam stared at his brother afraid to say anything or even move. It wasn't often Dean opened up completely. "I'm so glad Dean because you haven't exactly been Romeo since Lisa."

"Don't even mention her anymore she was a mere stumbling block, it's very hard to be Romeo until Juliet comes around."

"Have you found your Juliet?'

"One fairer than my love, the all-seeing sun has ne'er saw her match since first the world begun." Dean said with a flourish.

"Holy crap Dean Winchester is quoting Shakespeare. Now I know that it's serious." Sam grunted.

"That's what she brings out in me." Dean shrugged. "I hate myself for waiting so long but I can't wait to make up for lost time."

"Dude the way she looks at you is enough to know that she really cares about you."

"I care about her too Sam but I just am not ready to say it out loud. Trust me when i tell you that she's mine till my last breath and maybe even beyond that with the shit I know."

Sam felt a sting of worry go through him. Dean protected everyone he loved with no second thoughts, just how far would he go for Arandi. As far as he would go for Jade he was sure.

"She's absolutely incredible Sammy." Dean sighed.

"I can imagine if she makes you make sounds like that." Sam joked.

"Let me just say that I have a new found respect for wash cloths." Dean grinned biting his lower lip at the memory, bumping Sam with his shoulder.

Sam laughed and leaned into Dean.

"Sam have you and Jade talked about having kids?"

"Before Jade I wouldn't have even considered it but now we want to wait a couple of years and see how things go."

"Good so I can have a niece named Samantha instead of a brother." Dean thinks about the little girl from his dream.

"Very funny Dean." Sam grumbled. "By the way I already looked up Waverly Beach news and the woman and her boys covered you nicely. The other man killed himself before he could answer any questions."

Dean nodded.

"Joss e-mailed me an itinerary of the things we have to do at the retreat, football, baseball, tennis, golf, horseback riding, dancing, and karaoke to name a few."

"Karaoke?" Dean winced.

"And dancing in suits, golf Dean."

Dean mulled everything over, nothing that he couldn't work past."

"Is there anything that I can say to talk you out of this Dean?' Sam asked in a concerned tone.

"It's our job Sam."

"Yeah well Joss made sure that you and Arandi are the only couple there fitting the description. I don't like it one bit it feels off." Sam insisted.

"Every hunt is dangerous even a simple salt and burn." Dean groused.

"Sorry for trying to keep my only brother in one piece silly me." Sam grumbled. "It's as if you enjoy playing Russian roulette at least twice a day."

"Never more than five time a week."

"How do you find that funny Dean, why can't you just give peace of mind just once?"

"How about I just give a piece of mine?" Dean grinned.

"Are you allergic to a simple yes or no?" Sam groaned in frustration.

Dean pretended to sneeze and then began to scratch his arm with a wide smile.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You are impossible."

"No just Dean Winchester if anyone knows what that even means. This is me Sam raised to be a hunter and save lives yet all the lives I have saved most of them don't know who I am. I just want to be me." Dean growled.

"You want to know what Dean Winchester means to me." Sam glared at his brother. "He means the best big brother in the world and as life would have it he ended up being my big brother, my protector, my teacher, my best friend and my hero. If being happy meant not having you as my brother then I would live the suckiest life a thousand times over as long as you are a part of it, without you I can't be me. You are always there for me even when I'm there for you."

Dean sits momentarily speechless. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Sam looked at him and then away giving him the time to compose himself. He thinks about every single time Dean has been there for him in every way.

Dean watched his brother. "I'd do all that a thousand times over too."

Sam heads whips around to stare at Dean. "How did you know?"

"This is why I am better at the hustle than you Sammy." Dean winked at him. "You're not a bad little brother either way better than A.J. Simon or Joe Hardy."

"Well my life is complete if I'm better than Joe Hardy." Sam smiled broadly. "You never told me how dad reacted when your name was my first word."

Dean huffed. "He wasn't there."

"And that's why your name was my first word, even then I knew you would be the one to guide me and drive me nuts."

"Being a little nuts is a prerequisite of our job."

"A little nuts?" Sam laughed.

Dean stood up and stretched. "Let's go get our ladies some breakfast in bed and see what our reward is." He wagged his eyebrows.

"Can you please keep it down this time?" Sam chuckled, standing and stretching too.

"I'm telling you Sammy she brings things out in me I had forgotten I could do." Dean stared at his wedding ring. "I know that we're not really married but if I did marry she would be the one. She knows me the real me and she still wants me. Maybe I should be worried about her?"

"About that Dean when you put your rings on did you say vows?" Sam asked with a look of complete amusement plastered on his face.

"Yeah why?" Dean stared at Sam.

"Well you were once a servant of God and you were on consecrated ground, combine the two plus actual wedding rings…"

"You're saying we're really married?" Dean replied in a stunned whisper.

"It wouldn't stick up in court but yeah I think you are." Sam had to reach for his brother who suddenly stumbled back.

"Holy crap." Dean mumbled.

"Dean breathe ok?" Sam shook him slightly.

"I'm good Sammy just caught me off guard." Dean's heart is pounding. He smiled at his brother. "Then she really is the one!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean opens the door to their room. He has brought enough breakfast for about four people but he's hungry and he figures Arandi has to be just as hungry. She is still sound asleep when he starts opening containers to release the scent and sure enough she opens her eyes.

"That smells so good." She mumbles and sits up. She heads to the bathroom while Dean sets up everything on the bed. She comes out wearing one of his over shirts.

"You make that look almost as sexy as I do." Dean snickered.

"Well if you had boobs you would give me serious competition." Arandi laughed.

Dean smirked shaking his head. He handed her a fruit smoothie that he knew she preferred over coffee and they ate omelets', blueberry pancakes and fruit.

Dean watched her eat contentedly sighing at how she smiled at him, he needed to do this more often. He pulled out a rose and handed it to her. She stopped eating and stared at the flower.

Dean wondered what he should say if she's wondering where the other eleven roses were?

As if reading his mind. "The single rose brings the heart true acceptance of that which the other roses can only dream, the simplest of gifts the grandest of them all." She whispered.

Dean looked at her. "Does that mean you like it?"

Arandi smiled. "I love it Dean thank you. My mom told us story once about a man that fell so in love with a woman beyond his means. She was beautiful and men chased her and showered her with gifts which she found boring. One day the man saw her walking alone and in desperation just to see her close and hear her voice he cut a rose for her and presented it to her with a flourish. She fell in love with him because he gave her the simplest gift that her heart desired."

Dean had seen the rose when he was walking back to the room with the food and thought he should give to Arandi. He had no idea how much it would mean to her.

"You're welcome." He said softly. He kissed her tasting the syrup still on her lips. "Like I said better than pancakes."

Arandi pushed all the empty containers onto the floor and pushed Dean onto the bed on his back. She straddled him and kissed him hungrily. She undressed him slowly and it had him so completely aroused he just wanted to take her but she had other ideas. Completely naked she kissed him everywhere as she sat on him and he slid into her. They both moaned together.

Arandi moved her body in utter perfection making him crazy with passion. He touched her everywhere and settled his hands onto her gyrating hips. He threw his head from side to side trying to remember the thin walls but his arousal was so complete he couldn't stop moaning.

Just when he was about roll into his climax Arandi moved off of him. Dean stared at her in suffering disbelief.

"Arandi please I…." He pleaded.

She hushed him with a kiss and he tried desperately to roll onto her to reach his climax that was nipping at him. Arandi maintained control on top kissing down his chest and further teasing him just at the edge. He arched up to her begging with his eyes for her to stop teasing him.

"Trust me?" She said hotly.

Dean closed his eyes and groaned. Paybacks were mothers. "Arandi please." He begged lifting her up to try to get back into her.

She smiled at him and slowly let him in slightly holding herself to where he couldn't do anything else but he tried. His fingers dug into her the small of her back and she pulled away.

His green eyes light from the desperate desire that he felt fell on her. "I will never tease you again I swear Angel please!" He begged. He grabbed her to pull her back but Arandi wasn't done with him yet. Instead of letting him back in she rubbed against him until he was panting breathless crazy with need. He repeated her name holding her hips with white knuckles. In one quick move she pushed him into her grabbing his wrists and slamming them beside his head. He looked into her eyes as the sudden finally movement of her tightness sent him over the brink and the climax that hit him made him gasp and arch into her which sent her into her climax and she threw her head back letting his wrists go riding out the climax saying each other's name.

Dean couldn't remember ever having such a mind blowing orgasm. Things just kept getting better with Arandi.

Arandi smiled down at him. "Save a horse ride a Winchester." She breathed.

Dean laughed weakly. "God bless Texas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had slept a little longer and then gotten ready to hit the road. Dean thought it was best that Sam went ahead and rented another vehicle way before Vermont.

Sam and Jade chose a black Impala. Dean only shook his head.

They decided to drive a few hours and then settle in anther town for a couple of days.

Dean now alone with Arandi in the SUV wanted to find something out. "How is it that with you being a virgin you know all these neat little mind blowing tricks?'

"Cosmo." She smiled sheepishly. "And did you really think I was asleep when you watched porno in the middle of the night when we first started sharing a room?"

"Well….." Dean tried rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"It must be a man thing."

"I hope not." He grinned.

After a couple of hours of being on the road Dean realized that they were in close vicinity to a bar that he had always wanted to go into, it was called the Gatekeeper and it boasted high ratings for a bar.

Dean called Sam and told him his idea so they agreed to eat at the bar and then find a motel for the night.

The Gatekeeper ended up being very popular and was already busy early evening. The two couples walked in hand in hand and found a spot to sit. They ordered drinks and perused the menus. They ordered ate and had a good time playing pool and darts.

Dean was getting into a shooting video game and had already surpassed the highest score. He noticed a bar back smiling at him. She was a beauty but nothing compared to Arandi. Dean lowered his eyes with no response. He might have had his share of one night stands in the past but when he was with someone he was faithful to the end. He believed that if you could cheat on someone you supposedly loved then you should never get into a relationship in the first place.

Dean glanced at Arandi who was playing an animated game of darts with her sister. He continued to play the game.

"Hey sweetheart just going to refresh your beer." The pretty bar back suddenly beside him, her name tag read Jenna.

"Thanks." Was all he said to her concentrating on the game, hoping that she would move on if he didn't look at her. No such luck.

"Anything else I can get for you sweetie?"

'You can get your ass away from me before Arandi hands you yours.' He thought. He jumped when Jenna touched his arm.

Dean immediately brought his wedding ring into play as he ran his hand over his face.

Jenna ignored it.

No one respected wedding rings any more did they?

"It's not often we get male models in here." Jenna purred leaning to where her ample cleavage showed.

"No male model just a happy husband." Dean inched away from her. He grabbed his beer and slammed it back.

Jenna's face dropped slightly at the words but she continued. "I'll bet you're not as happy as you could be."

"Oh I'm happy." Dean pushed. He had to stop playing the game and decided he better get his ass back to Arandi's side and out of this bar.

Dean flinched and his skin crawled when Jenna ran her hand over his hand where it lay on the table where he had set down his beer. "Can you really resist me?"

"Pretty much yeah." Dean scoffed.

Jenna's eyes flared in anger.

"Do you always hit on married men?" Arandi was suddenly beside him.

"He didn't say anything about being married." Jenna lied easily.

"Jenna you better not be causing problems." The bartender was behind her. He put fresh beers for Dean and Arandi.

"Danny just chill will you. You know how it is with these married guys who hit on you and then backtrack when they get caught by the wife." Jenna glared at Dean.

Dean glared back unbelieving that this woman was trying to make him look like the bad guy. "How can you stand there and lie like that?"

"Oh I'm the liar." She hissed.

Dean humphed apparently Jenna didn't take rejection well.

"Jenna I said to back off." Danny pulled her back her elbow knocked over Dean's beer. "Go get a replacement beer now Jenna."

Jenna sauntered away.

"I am so sorry about that this is what happens when you hire family, the next round is on the house." Danny tried to placate.

Jenna returned with the beer. Arandi stared daggers into her but Jenna only smirked. "I'm not as helpless as I look."

"Good so when I kick your ass it will be self-defense." Arandi hissed stepping forward.

Dean instantly stepped in between the two women. He pushed Arandi back with his shoulder holding his hands out at her sides so that she wouldn't side step him. He knew that Arandi could wipe the floor with this woman and he should let her but not in a public place with a crowd of witnesses already gathered for the show.

"Keep her away from me because I won't hold back any punches." Jenna sneered.

Dean turned to glare at her. "You should be glad I'm holding her back or your ass would be in a world of hurt."

Jenna taunted Arandi. "You know damn well that if he had come here alone he would be in my bed."

Dean groaned as he felt Arandi tense up and he watched her eyes go cold and dark. Before he could prepare himself Arandi shoved him hard enough to make him stumble and she was on Jenna. Jenna took a defense stance and kicked at Arandi who blocked it smoothly.

Apparently Jenna knew martial arts for all the good it would do her with Arandi. She threw some descent shots but Arandi blocked everyone. Then Jenna played dirty and takes an unexpected shot at Dean that splits his lip and he takes a couple of steps back.

Dean sees Arandi's fist connect with Jenna's jaw and she literally is lifted off her feet and lays dazed on the floor. Arandi advanced on her but Dean once again inserts himself in the middle pushing Arandi back.

Sam is having his own battle keeping Jade from the fray.

"Arandi!" He yells but her sights are on Jenna. "Arandi!" Dean tries again and this time Arandi's head swivels to look at him, she is completely enraged. 'Great now she's pissed off at me.'

Danny jumps in then. "Just leave and I'm sure that someone has called the police by now I am so sorry."

Dean tried to pull Arandi but she yanked out of his grip and stormed away. Dean puts his hands on his hips and shakes his head. Why in the hell did he decide to come here? He chugged his beer and followed after Arandi giving Jenna one last glare.

Arandi is already half way across the parking lot past the SUV. Dean hurried after her.

"Arandi?" He puts his hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off and spins on him. "Don't ever get in my way!"

Great just a couple of days into their relationship and they were arguing. "What was I supposed to do Arandi let you beat her to a pulp in public and have you get locked up for attempted murder!"

"Just leave me alone Dean call me when you find a room." She walked.

"The hell I will you either get in the car or I'll walk right beside you!" Dean hollered.

Sam and Jade stood by their car wondering if they should interfere.

"I don't need you to defend me Dean."

"Well as long as you're with me you better get used to it!"

Arandi stopped walking and looked at Dean hard. He stared back at her and then she huffed and headed to the SUV.

Dean sighed in relief even though he knew it wasn't over. Arandi was already in the car as Dean motioned for Sam to take the lead. Dean stood outside the car for a second wondering how in the hell he was going to calm her down. Didn't she like cheesecake?

From the shadows of the bar Jenna stood flexing her jaw. "It's not over yet pretty boy." She mumbled with a cold smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the SUV Dean drives while Arandi sits in stone cold silence staring out the window. She is still super tense.

Dean grips the steering wheel hard wondering why she has to be mad at him. Dean's vision suddenly blurs and the SUV swerves slightly. What the hell? Arandi turns to look at him wondering what he is up too.

Dean blinks a couple of times to try to focus. He feels a sudden heat start in the middle of his stomach and radiate outward. Dean pulls one hand off the steering wheel and grabs his stomach. He can't see straight, he pulls the car over on the shoulder of the road and quickly gets out of the car hoping that the night air will help him, his hands were trembling and he leans back against the SUV. Something is wrong but he has no idea what it is. He wants to call to Arandi but his mouth won't work. His fingers and hands start to numb.

Arandi is suddenly in front of him calling to him asking him what's wrong and he can't focus his eyes on her, they seem to have a mind of their own. Arandi grabs his face to look at her but he flinches in pain. He tries to touch her but he has no control over his arms anymore.

The pain that had started in his stomach suddenly explodes into a million shards of pain and Dean hears himself cry out. He hears Arandi calling to him and feels her trying to hold him up when he can't open his eyes anymore. He feels himself falling as his body bursts into flames.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A night with Dean to whoever can guess what happened to him before I post the next chapter. You know him lying there begging for you not to hurt him and saying please, completely naked. Tell me you wouldn't just die of happiness and other things? (Big goofy smile.)

If you're a SamGirl you can do the same to him if you prefer.

Thanks for reading!


	38. CATCH YOU WHEN YOU FALL

Disclaimer: The Winchesters are not and will never be mine. Damn cruel world!

I must point out that in the universe that this story is taking place Sam never went to hell or lost his soul. Dean was a servant of God briefly.

CATCH YOU WHEN YOU FALL

Arandi knew that she shouldn't be mad at Dean. He was right she had to get used to someone defending her. No one had ever cared about her like that, that wasn't family. But Dean was her family now. She knew that they weren't really married but she had felt such an unforgettable sense of forever when he had said those vows to her and she had said hers back. She had long ago given up on ever having anyone in her life but here she was with Dean.

They had had a fantastic couple of days and Dean had shown her what passion really was. She was sure that no one else could make her feel like he did. She would never ever regret waiting. He was the one her, heart sang it to her. And if she had asked for a sign she had gotten it when Dean had given her that rose. Ever since her mom had told the story of the man and the rose Arandi had dreamed of finding the man that would do that for her. Hell her own mom told her Dean was the one by showing herself to him when he was catatonic.

She had nearly started crying when Dean handed her the rose his eyes sparkling waiting for her reaction. At first she thought that Jade must have told him the story but looking into his eyes she had seen the gesture had come from him from his heart and she didn't know if he could possibly understand how much it meant to her. Dean Winchester never ceased to amaze her or make her fall harder.

Dean this deadly hunter who feared nothing and protected the world like a warrior was the most romantic man she had ever come across. Who would think? Not to mention that the man knew exactly what he was doing in bed and then handsome as all creation to top it off. Arandi really didn't like to remind herself that Dean had gained all his experience from being with other women but she could just imagine how many women were out there that Dean had left a lasting impression on and wouldn't mind laying hands on him again.

She knew women wanted Dean that women would always chase him but he had chosen her and that was what mattered. She had seen him look at other women before they connected but he had never looked at any of them the way he looked at her.

So the intense jealousy that she had felt rip through her when she saw Jenna touching Dean had surprised her even though she saw with her own eyes that Dean was doing everything short of shoving the bitch on her ass to get her away from him.

Arandi had felt ashamed of herself when she had actually wondered what Dean would have done if she hadn't been with him. Dean was a lot of things but unfaithful would never be one of them. Arandi knew that with every fiber of her being. Dean's loyalty to her was set in stone and he didn't even have to say it out loud, it was in his eyes every time he looked at her. And he didn't have a damn thing to worry about when it came to her, there was not a man out there that would ever take her attention, her loyalty was set right next to his in the same stone.

Arandi had seen the look of anger that crossed Jenna's face when Dean rejected her and then she had tried to make him look like he was lying about flirting. Arandi had never wanted to hurt someone so much just on pretense. The fact that Jenna could fight just made it sweeter but Dean and his never ending protection mode had to get in the way. When Jenna hit Dean Arandi had lost it and would have hurt the woman seriously if Dean hadn't stepped in the way. He was right she would be facing attempted murder charges if not murder one, all because she wanted to protect Dean. There was nothing that she wouldn't do to keep him safe. Nothing.

She hadn't meant to yell at him she was mad at Jenna not him and she just wanted to walk it off but he wasn't about to let that happen in an unknown town. His mouth had said get in the car now or I'll walk beside you but his eyes had said get in the car now before I carry you. Arandi wouldn't even dare him, if she knew anything about Dean it was his stubborn streak. Do what he said or be looking at the world upside down. She sure didn't want that to happen as if she was a spoiled three year old throwing a fit.

She got in the SUV hating the tension that now sat between them brought on by some tramp who couldn't find her own man. Arandi felt Dean's frustration she just needed to wind down. She heard make up sex was the best. She had felt the car swerve a little and she looked toward Dean wondering what he was up too. He blinked hard a couple of times and suddenly he was pulling off the road and getting out of the car.

Arandi watched him as he leaned back against the SUV and she knew something was wrong. She hurried out of the car and was at Dean's side in an instant. Dean was trying to focus his chin to his chest she had lifted his head to get him to look at her but his eyes swam unfocused and he winced at her touch.

"Dean, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly latching onto his arm that he couldn't seem to lift. He cried out in pain and his eyes closed and she could feel him slipping. She tried to hold him up but his weight brought them both crashing to their knees. She gasped in pain as her knees hit pavement her right more than the other. Somehow she managed to sit and get Dean's head on her lap. Dean now unconscious was shaking and blood tinged the edge of his lips.

Arandi frantically reached for her phone and called Sam wondering why she wasn't dialing 911.

"Sam, please turn around something is wrong with Dean please hurry." She pleaded. She could hear Sam curse and her sister asking what was wrong as Sam busted a u turn. Arandi breathed in semi-relief when she saw the headlights heading towards them in mere minutes and then Sam was kneeling beside his brother assessing the situation.

"What happened?" He asked as he felt Dean's pulse.

Arandi told him everything that had happened since they left the bar.

Sam was frowning. "His heart is beating too fast; we need to get him to the hospital." As fast as possible Sam had Dean in the backseat of the SUV with Arandi, Sam got behind the wheel to drive while Jade followed in the modern Impala.

Dean's body was full of tremors as Arandi held him on her lap murmuring to him hoping that he could hear her. He moaned and his brows creased. Arandi laid her hand on his stomach and she could feel the spasms. Tears filled her eyes; she was filled with anxiety that anger had been the last thing between her and Dean. She couldn't lose him she just couldn't they had barely found each other even though they had been side by side for so long. Her chest felt tight and she breathed she couldn't let herself fall apart. Dean needed her and God knew she needed him.

Sam had no idea where the hospital was so he just drove into town and soon spotted the hospital sign. Once he reached the hospital he spared no time just deciding to carry his brother in himself.

The emergency room staff stared in disbelief as this very tall man walked in carrying an almost equally tall man barking out what he knew from many a hospital experience. Dean was taken away and the wait was on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The paperwork done, they waited the three of them pacing paths into the tile. Arandi was limping but no one dared to ask her if she was alright. She was about to come out of her skin, wondering if she had caused this.

Sam and Jade stood close watching her barely hold herself together. To Jade it was something completely new. She had seen her sister sit calmly through the worst possible scenarios but her already utter devotion to Dean had her being a total softy something Jade thought would never ever happen. Not that Dean wasn't devoted to her sister because the way he looked at her said it all, her sister had him heart and soul.

"Family of Dean Winchester?" No alias today.

The three of them headed to the doctor.

"Mr. Winchester?" The doctor addressed Sam.

"Sam please." Sam took the offered hand shake.

"I'm Dr. Michaels."

Sam introduced Jade as his wife and Arandi as Dean's.

The doctor who wasn't much older than Dean rubbed his face and sighed. "Sam I'm afraid that your brother has been poisoned."

"Poisoned?" The three of them replied in unison.

"Yes but we can't tell with what and we can't just give him a treatment without knowing for sure because that could be dangerous, do any of you have a clue?"

They all looked at each other stumped.

"We will keep running tests and hope that we can come up with an idea before….."

The' it's too late' hung unsaid.

"If we don't figure out what he was poisoned with within the next few hours his organs will start to shut down, so please if you can think of anything."

"Can we see him?" Arandi asked.

"Yes but just one at a time." Dr. Michaels offered sympathetically.

"You go first Arandi." Sam said before she could feel awkward.

"Thank you Sam." She whispered and followed the doctor.

Dr. Michaels opened the door for Arandi and then left them alone. She walked to Dean's side. Her eyes instantly stinging with tears, he lay so still and pale, his face bruised. The machines attached to him showed his heart over twice the normal rate and his blood pressure through the roof.

Arandi took his hand. He was still trembling and his brow creased in pain even in unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry Dean I couldn't protect you." She leaned to kiss him on his lips. Tears spilled from her eyes as her breathing hitched. "I was afraid to tell you that I loved you because I was afraid that something like this would happen that you would be taken from me as soon as I said the words to you out loud but it happened anyway." She kissed him again. "I love you Dean Winchester and if it's the last thing I do I will save you."

She had known from the second that the doctor said that he was poisoned what had happened, Jenna had poisoned him when he rejected her. She had knocked over Dean's beer then replaced it and she had had plenty of time to poison him, Arandi had covered well because come hell or high water Jenna was going to pay for what she had done to Dean and Arandi would make sure she didn't get to see another day.

She squeezed Dean's hand and walked out of the room never seeing Dean's eyes flutter open ever so briefly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi walked out of Dean's room in tears. "I need to get some air." She hitched as she walked past her sister and Sam. Jade started to follow. "Sam is going to need you." Arandi said. "I need to be alone."

Jade nodded.

Sam walked into the room with Dean, he hated this more than anything his brother motionless fighting for his life.

"Just how many free passes do we have left Dean?" Sam whispered, taking his brother's hand. He nearly fell on his ass when Dean suddenly gasped and his eyes flew open.

"Smy." Dean jumbled.

"Dean relax just relax man." Sam started to push the call button but Dean grabbed his hand with surprising strength.

"Sam, Arandi." Dean pushed.

"She went outside for a minute Dean."

Dean groaned loudly. "No Sam's she's gone." Dean breathed heavily.

Sam looked at his brother confused.

"She went after Jenna to save me." Dean hitched.

Realization hit Sam and he grabbed his phone dialing Arandi. She answered. "Arandi Jade is going to flip if you don't get back here." Sam huffed pacing.

"I have to do this Sam Jenna poisoned Dean and I have to find out what she used so they can save him, the minute I know I'll call you or text you." She hung up before Sam could utter another word.

"Son of a bitch." Sam growled and turned to his brother who was now to Sam's shock sitting trembling on the edge of the bed. "Dean what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam pushed at him to get him to lie down.

Dean pushed Sam's hand away looking at his brother with sheer determination. "I'm going after her Sam I won't let her do this alone."

"Dean you are too sick to do anything!"

"Watch me!" Dean growled wincing at the effort.

Sam wasn't about to have any of it but Dean never knew how to play fair.

"What would you do if you were me and it was Jade?" Dean laid his best bright eyed puppy dog look on his little brother.

Sam bit hook, line and big brother. "Damn it Dean." His brother was getting better and better at that.

"I can't lose her Sammy." Dean whispered. He closed his eyes in pain and to blink back the tears that threatened to spill. He couldn't lose her; they had barely found each other.

Sam thought he had been saved when Dr. Michaels came into the room. He should have known better.

"Hey what's going on here?"

Jade had made her way in to see what was taking so long.

Sam hated this part. "My stubborn pain in the ass brother thinks that he's going after his wife." Sam looked at Jade and she knew.

"Mr. Winchester." The doctor started.

Dean huffed. "No offense doc but we are probably the same age so please cut the mister my name is Dean. " Dean was breathing fast as he talked stubbornly trying to stand.

"Ok then Dean. You need to lie back down you are much too sick for this."

"Doc my wife went after the person who did this to me and I have to find her."

"We can go look for her Dean." Sam offered.

"Sam if you think that I'm going to sit here and go crazy you don't know me as well as you think you do."

"Dean by all rights you shouldn't even be conscious let alone standing." Dr. Michaels insisted.

"Me and normal never have played nice together." Dean scoffed. "Dr. Michaels are you married."

"Yes I am." The doctor answered with a confused look on his face.

"Do you love your wife doc?" Dean continued.

"Yes very much so."

"So if you were in my situation what would you do?" Dean asked pointedly. Working the eyes again and they worked on doctors just as well as little brothers.

Dr. Michaels eyed Dean and shook his head. "This goes against everything I am supposed to do as your doctor Dean but fine you go and I will be waiting as soon as you know anything call me and I will have everything ready for when you come back. And Dean I hope you know that it's only going to get worse before it gets better."

"The story of my life." Dean huffed, already staggering to get dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenna walked through the hallway to her apartment. She had just ended a short conquest and now had the man's wallet in her back pocket. The things men would do. The ones who didn't….. Dean crossed her mind as her anger flared. No one was that loyal. Right now he had to be super sick thanks to her beer addition, she smirked as she unlocked her apartment door and shut off her alarm. She turned on her lights and nearly screamed when she saw Arandi leaning coolly against her kitchen counter.

"How in the hell did you find out where I lived?" Jenna yelled.

"I do this for a living so you weren't that hard to find." Arandi said standing straight. "Needless to say you fucked with the wrong people."

"My alarm?" Jenna stuttered.

"Is a waste of your money or whoevers money you steal?" Arandi's intense blue eyes glared holes into Jenna. "So if a man rejects you add rat poison to his beer?" Arandi fished.

"Rat poison, that's just too common." Jenna snickered assessing Arandi. The fear showed on her face, Jenna could tell that Arandi wasn't there to chit chat. She had played this game for a long time and no one had ever come after her. She had weapons hidden in her apartment just in case and she ran through her mind which was the closest. She screamed when a knife came flying at her pinning her jacked to the wall.

"Looking for that?" Arandi asked coldly. "Go ahead and take it if you think it'll do you any good. Oh and the three other knives and the two guns are scrap metal now."

Jenna looked wide eyed at Arandi. She knew she was going to have to fight tooth and nail to get out alive. She pulled the knife free and tossed it aside. She could take Arandi she knew she could. With a new found confidence Jenna stepped toward Arandi. "I used barium to poison your beloved and no one will ever know but me." And she attacked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam knew that the only things keeping Dean up and going were adrenalin and his utter devotion to anyone he cared about.

Dean leaned dazed against the back door of the newer Impala and grumbled that no other Impala could match up to his baby.

"Just how are we supposed to find her Dean?" Sam asked exasperated.

"GPS." Dean breathed with a wince. His body trembled and he coughed.

"Her phone is off Dean." Sam grumbled.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "SUV GPS college boy."

Sam had forgotten that most new cars had GPS units installed. Jade instantly got to work on her laptop. Sam grinned thinking how smart Dean really was but how his brother always tried to make it as if Sam was the brain while Dean was the muscles.

Dean was smart very smart but his biggest problem was sitting still for too long, keeping Dean still was like trying to control the tides. He read well but didn't like to do it very much because reading meant sitting still. Dean loved to work with his hands and when it came to mechanics he was a genius. There was hardly anything machine wise or electrical that Dean couldn't fix or MacGyver.

Sam thought back to one of his fondest memories of Dean. They had finished a hunt and both of them had been hurt Dean more than Sam as usual but they had run out of money. Dean didn't think he could hustle pool when he wasn't a hundred percent so he had swallowed his pride Sam knew more for his little brother than for himself and had gone to a garage in the first town they came to and asked for a day of work.

The owner had taken one look at this tired bruised young man and had felt that if one of his sons ever needed help like this he hoped that someone would give it to him so the owner put Dean to work on an old junker figuring that it would keep him busy all day and then he would pay him and make sure that he had something to eat. Then he had laid eyes on Sam standing off to the side his hands stuffed in his pocket with that soulful look in his eyes and he put Sam to work too cleaning windows and pumping gas.

Sam would never forget the look on the owner's face or his brother's for that matter, when the junker put into Dean's hands roared to life. Dean stood grinning ear to ear grease smeared face. The owner stared in disbelief that Dean had fixed this car that had thus far been unfixable and many a mechanic had tried.

By the end of the day Dean had the car drivable and had been offered a full time job. Dean told the owner that he could stay for a week but they had to go home and take care of their sick dad.

The owner gave them free room and board. By the end of the week Dean had the garage completely caught up. The owner offered him high pay if he stayed but Dean was itching to get back to the hunt back on the road. The day they left the owner finally laid eyes on the Impala and had sighed.

"If I had seen her first I would have known from the start how good you are."

Dean had been as proud as a peacock. His baby was his pride and joy and he kept her purring. They left with a tank full of gas and ice chest full of food, five brand new tires and a couple of envelopes full of cash.

The owner swore Dean was the best mechanic he had ever witnessed. Sam hadn't missed that Dean was even prouder that he had earned this money by working for it.

Sam was brought back to the present by Jade's voice telling him she had found the SUV's location. He started the car and prayed they would find Arandi in one piece.

Arandi easily side stepped Jenna landing her elbow across Jenna's back and sent her sprawling to the floor. Jenna noticed Arandi favoring her knee and instantly swept her leg out from under her. Arandi fell but flipped up before her knee connected it gave Jenna enough time to run. She didn't want to fight in her apartment, too much to break and her neighbors would hear. She didn't plan on Arandi surviving.

Arandi followed her pulling her phone she turned it on and dialed as she chased Jenna. She called Sam not daring to talk to her sister.

"Barium Sam she poisoned him with barium." She hung up and put her phone back in her pocket.

Jenna had made a run for the roof and Arandi was at her heels. Jenna burst through the door and slammed it closed in Arandi's face causing her to fall back and her head connected with the railing as she fell. She felt the world tilt but she got up and kept going.

'Fat lady about to take the stage.' Arandi thought angrily as she kicked the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had answered his phone in a hurry when he realized Arandi was calling him, before he could say a word she was breathing hard into the phone as if she was running. "Barium Sam she poisoned him with barium." And she was gone. Sam looked at Dean in the rearview mirror, Dean's eyes drilled into his with worry. Sam didn't say a word he dialed Dr. Michaels and told him what they had found out adding that they still had to find Arandi. Dr. Michaels promised to be ready for Dean's return.

Making a turn they soon spotted the SUV parked across the street from an apartment building. Sam parked behind it.

"Oh my God." Dean cried from the backseat.

Sam turned in a hurry thinking something was happening to Dean but his brother was staring out the window toward the building. Sam looked and gasped at the same time that Jade did. Arandi and Jenna were fighting on the roof of the building.

Dean stumbled out of the vehicle and headed toward the building. Sam and Jade ran past him and headed inside. Dean stopped his whole body pulsated in pain and his vision blurred. He looked up at the roof and froze. Arandi was at the edge and Dean watched in horror as Jenna shoved her off the building.

"Arandi!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi had kicked the door to the roof rushed Jenna knocking her to the floor and just started hitting her punch after punch. Jenna had flipped her off her face bloody and tried desperately to hit Arandi but she was so scared she kept getting blocked.

Arandi's knee was protesting and slowing her down. She should have already had this fight over and done with a long time ago and the blow she had taken to her head wasn't helping either. Still she managed to keep the upper hand. She was getting pissed she didn't like being weak. She looked at Jenna who was afraid now realizing she had bit of more than she could chew. Arandi wasn't playing anymore she needed to get back to Dean. She saw when Jenna made the decision and at that very moment Arandi realized where she was standing. She was at the very edge of the building at the railing and Jenna came at her. Arandi tried to move but she wasn't fast enough. Jenna tackled her hard fully intent on knocking her off the building but Arandi be damned if she was going down alone, she latched onto Jenna and they both went over.

Arandi's mind filled with Jade, Sam, and Dean. She always thought when she died it would be at the hands or claws of something supernatural not a human.

She was glad that Jade had Sam.

She had had two days with Dean. Never had said the words I love you while looking into his beautiful green eyes. Had never had the chance to tell him that she wanted to toss her damn birth control out the window just to make him the father he so desperately wanted to be. She would never feel his arms again or his kiss.

She swore she heard him call her name as she fell back, she closed her eyes. Jenna screamed and Arandi felt the breeze sift by her and then the impact took her breath away.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know I know I did again but I can't help myself and the worst is yet to come so if you don't like extreme hurt and angst you should go no further but for those of you who like this kind of thing please review.

Thank you for reading!


	39. SOMETHING WINCHESTER THIS WAY COMES

SOMETHING WINCHESTER THIS WAY COMES

Dean felt his heart shatter and he couldn't breathe; it seemed as if Arandi and Jenna fell in slow motion just so he could suffer longer. He fell to his knees crying out her name, this couldn't be happening. A breeze made his shirt collar lift slightly. Then something changed and Dean wondered if it was just the poison working in his system. Arandi and Jenna had been falling together Arandi backwards and Jenna in her grip. Now somehow Arandi fell away and hit the water of the swimming pool hard as Jenna's body hit the concrete that surrounded the pool dead.

Dean was frozen for just a second, and then somehow he was running and diving into the pool. Arandi was just beginning to float up when he grabbed her and pulled her up to break the surface of the water. Dean was the only one that gasped. He didn't have much strength left but he managed to pull her to the pool steps and pulled himself and Arandi onto the top step. Still in the water waist high, Dean sat panting holding her to his chest. He could breathe again.

She was alive Dean had no idea how but she was alive. The impact to the water had knocked her cold and it was at that moment that he noticed that not a sound of wind moved yet he remembered the breeze that blew past him as he watched Arandi fall.

Jenna lay dead and broken staring with her dead vacant eyes at Dean as if accusing him.

"You fucked with the wrong people." He said toward the body.

Above him he heard Sam and Jade calling out after the initial shock of not finding anyone on the roof. Dean heard Jade's sucked in breath of relief seeing her sister in the water and not on the concrete. They had to get out of here and soon.

Sam and Jade made their way back to their siblings.

Dean held tight to Arandi wishing that he could carry her but it was taking everything that he had left to keep her where she was now. He felt her move and she coughed on the water that had made it into her mouth. The first sight that met her was Jenna's body. Then she looked up at Dean.

"How are you here?" She asked coughing.

"I took my hero Dean vitamins this morning." He joked. He was feeling the pain stabbing at his stomach and he knew he didn't have long before he passed out.

Arandi stared at Jenna. "How am I alive?" She whispered. She knew by all rights that she should be as dead as Jenna but somehow she wasn't and she was right in the place that she thought she would never be again, in the arms of the man she loved.

"You're alive that's all that matters." Dean murmured to her kissing her gently, holding her tighter.

Arandi held onto him and remembered the breeze that she had felt while she was falling. Her head hurt and she just wanted to sleep in Dean's arms. She suddenly remembered why all this had happened.

"Did you get the medicine for the barium?" She asked pulling herself up to look at him.

"I was too busy chasing my crazy ass girlfriend." Dean huffed.

"Being crazy is in the job requirements for being Dean Winchester's girlfriend." She tried to get up and didn't get far at all before the world tilted. She found herself right back against Dean's chest.

"Calm down Angel, Sam and Jade are coming." He breathed.

On cue Sam and Jade came tearing around the building. Both of them in the water without a second thought to help Dean and Arandi.

"Take her Sam; I'll be right behind you." Dean pushed breathing hard.

Sam didn't argue he just wanted to get Dean back to the hospital. He lifted Arandi and started up the steps out of the pool. Jade helped Dean stand and walked beside him to help him along. Dean managed to stumble along even though the pain was getting worse and worse with every step. The SUV seemed miles away at the moment. They finally reached it and Dean pulled himself in as Sam placed Arandi next to him. Dean instantly pulled her closer.

Arandi was battling to stay alert but she knew she couldn't hold out too long, only Dean being sick held her conscious this long.

Sam was driving in seconds and Jade followed. He wanted to speed but couldn't risk it; they had to hope they wouldn't be connected to Jenna at all even though people had witnessed the fight between her and Arandi at the bar. This had been one hell of a risk on her part to save Dean. Could she possibly ever know how much Sam appreciated it?

Sam dialed Dr. Michaels. "We are on our way and we found Arandi, she's hurt too." Sam breathed.

Dr. Michaels promised to be ready.

Sam looked in the rear view mirror seeing Dean holding Arandi and he could see the pain etched in his brother's face.

Arandi looked up into Dean's face, she could feel him trembling and the trouble he was having breathing. She gripped his hand to let him know he wasn't alone.

"Don't ever do anything like that again." Dean whispered to her.

"As long as you're with me you better get used to it." She threw at him.

Words that come back to bite you in the ass.

Dean saw darkness hedge his vision. He would hope that he would make it through this but just in case. "Arandi?"

"Yes Dean?"

"I love you too." The darkness took him in the next breath.

The words hit Arandi and then she joined him.

Sam didn't like the all sudden silence and stillness that came from the backseat. He called to both of them and got no response. He fought the temptation to stop the vehicle and check for pulses. Instead he drove on to assistance.

Reaching the hospital, Dr. Michaels waited with gurneys by the emergency entrance. Arandi came out first and then Dean as soon as they moved him he opened his eyes to a slit gasping and panting.

Dr. Michaels was taking vitals as they headed in the doors. Sam didn't like the look on his face. Sam knew what he had to do. He asked them to stop the gurney for just a minute. He grabbed his brother's hand hard.

"Dean I know that you aren't going to let everything that Arandi just went through be for nothing."

Dean's pain filled eyes opened a bit more as they held Sam in sight. He gripped Sam's hand hard and shook his head. They took him away.

Sam and Jade changed into dry clothes and then paced and waited. It seemed like hours before Dr. Michaels finally made an appearance in the waiting room.

"It was touch and go there at first but he's going to be fine with some rest. Arandi is good, bruised up and a slight concussion. I am going to keep them both overnight maybe longer, depending."

Sam sighed in relief. "Thank you doctor but I have to tell you that if you want your hospital to remain peaceful you had better put them in the same room."

Dr. Michaels smiled. "I would tell you that in the state there in you shouldn't worry but those two are something else."

Sam huffed. "You should try being related to them."

Dr. Michaels looked at Sam. "I am willing to bet your next question is if you two can stay with them?"

Sam smiled and looked so hopeful.

"Since you're out of towner's I'll work out the details for you."

"Thank you again doctor." Sam replied whole heartedly.

Within an hour they were led to where their siblings lay out cold. Dr. Michaels's had provided them with cots and food. Sam didn't think that he would be able to sleep but he lay down with Jade so that she could sleep and he found himself drifting. He noticed when Dean opened his eyes to look around. He had almost moved to get up but he saw when Dean lay eyes on Arandi and sighed his eyes drifted shut and he was asleep.

Sam felt immature at the slight sadness he felt that Dean didn't look for him like he always did. Sam rolled his eyes man did he need to get a grip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Jade were reading when Dr. Michael's appeared to check on Dean and Arandi a little before lunch the next day.

Dean and Arandi had slept, being roused by nurses occasionally to check on them

Dr. Michael's checked on their charts and Sam didn't miss the frown that he carried.

"Doctor is something wrong."

The doctor turned to face Sam. "We had another man come in last night with barium poisoning only he wasn't so lucky. This morning the body of Jenna Bradshaw was found dead by the pool of her apartment building."

Sam did his best not to react to Jenna's name, as the doctor read his body language.

"The police are ruling it a suicide because they found the man's wallet on her and the barium. She was bruised and bloodied as if she had been in a fight right before the fall from the building." The doctor's eyes stayed on Sam's. "I wondered why you all came in wet smelling like chlorine."

Sam's heart raced.

"I believe two things are certain Sam. One there are no such things as coincidences and two what goes around comes around."

Sam waited for the axe to fall.

"I'm releasing your brother and wife in a little while I will have all the medicines that they will need, get as far as you can Sam."

Sam continued to stare at the doctor. "I don't understand?"

"I think I can be sure that Arandi saved her husband's life the only way she knew how. Jenna got what she deserved finally. Nearly a year ago Jenna almost destroyed my marriage Sam my wife thankfully gave me the benefit of the doubt but she left her mark on other men far and wide. No one ever did anything until now. The records are going to disappear as soon as you do." Dr. Michael's stated walking toward the door. With a final nod he walked out.

Within minutes Sam and Jade had Dean and Arandi roused enough to get them dressed and to the cars and the hell out of dodge.

They didn't stop driving until they were half way through Indiana. They had been handed a get out of jail free card. Sam found a descent motel so that Dean and Arandi could rest comfortable. They had to share a double queen room again so that they could be taken care of properly and Sam knew that Dean was going to love that but they didn't have a choice. Getting the older couple situated everyone crashed exhausted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam sat up from a deep sleep; he looked into the dark of the motel room searching for what had awakened him.

"Sorry Sammy, I didn't mean to wake you." Dean's hoarse voice drifted to Sam.

"What's wrong Dean?" Sam was up in a rush.

"Arandi feels warm. I just was looking for the thermometer."

Sam looked his brother over. He wasn't looking so good himself and Sam was sure that Dean was feeling the after effects of watching Arandi fall and he just wanted to check on her. He noticed Dean's hands trembling.

"Get back in bed Dean I'll get it for you." Sam offered.

Dean quietly shuffled back to the bed and slid under the covers with Arandi sitting up against the head board waiting for Sam.

Sam found the thermometer and turned the bathroom light on so that they could see a little better. He took it upon himself to take Arandi's temperature. He frowned a little when it read 102.

"I knew it." Dean muttered trying to get up again.

"Stay put Dean I can get whatever you need."

Dean was about to protest being treated like an invalid but bit back the words. Sam could probably move way faster than he could at the moment. Sam got him some meds that he coaxed Arandi out of sleep to take and he got Sam to get him a cold wet wash cloth that he laid across Arandi's forehead.

Arandi moved slightly then settled against Dean. He smiled down at her. "Sammy I'm sorry."

Sam raised a confused eyebrow.

"I know exactly how you feel now with Arandi having assigned herself my guardian angel. You always get upset when I protect you at risk to myself and I sort of got why before but now I really get it." He looked lovingly at Arandi. "It won't change anything though Sam I can never stop protecting you but I can't get mad at you for being upset about it. I sure can't tell her to stop if I can't."

"I am grateful for what she did Dean but she's as insane as you are." Sam huffed and was surprised at the tear that slid down Dean's face. "Hey bro you alright?"

Dean wiped the tear away and nodded. "I don't know what happened Sam and I'm very grateful that it did happen but Arandi was heading straight to that concrete and then suddenly she wasn't. I have tried to convince myself it was the poison but I know what I saw."

Sam didn't want to add that he thought it had been the poison too. He just nodded instead.

"Go back to sleep Sammy." Dean sighed quietly.

"I will if you will." Sam yawned. Dean was way ahead of him. Sam helped his brother into a more comfortable position and pulled the covers up and brushed the back of his hand over Dean's forehead. He murmured and turned his head.

"Yeah I love you too jerk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean wasn't sure how long he slept but when he woke up again the sun was bright, he was hungry and he was alone. His heart beat faster with Arandi nowhere to be seen. The bathroom door was open. Sam and Jade were gone too and he began to panic. What if Arandi had gotten worse and they had to take her to the hospital in a hurry? He sat up too fast and had to let the room settle. He looked out the window to find one of the vehicles missing. He opened the door and breathed in relief to find Arandi sitting by the door.

"Hey are you alright." He asked her.

"I needed some fresh air." She said as she stood up to hug him. "Sam and Jade went to get something to eat."

Dean's stomach growled at the thought of food.

"I second that." Arandi laughed.

Dean hugged her close. Man it was good to hear her laugh.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him looking up into his eyes.

"Ready to take on the world thanks to you." He sighed, leaning in to kiss her. He sensed something else bothering her. "What is it Angel?"

She looked away from him it was strange to have someone know you so well and it wasn't your sister. "Have you noticed that we have been killing more humans than monsters lately?"

"Humans that the world is better off without." Dean hugged her tighter.

"There are a lot of people that are out there fitting that descriptions are we supposed to start hunting them too? If other people did that they would be locked up for life."

"You didn't kill Jenna, she pretty much offed herself."

"I had every intention of killing her Dean, for what she did to you." Arandi said softly not looking at him.

"I would do the same for you." He lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I went Glen Close back there."

Dean laughed. "She was the bad guy, you're not bad and besides you wouldn't stew a rabbit would you?"

"I would never stew a rabbit." She said her eyes looking innocent until with an exaggerated Texas accent she added. "I prefer mine fried."

Dean made a face. "Ew and I kiss that mouth." And he kissed her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean lay on the bed watching Arandi getting stuff to get dressed. He was feeling a bit sleepy still but he was sure it was all the meds that Sam made him take. He closed his eyes and felt himself begin to drift but for some reason he opened his eyes.

He watched Arandi as she pulled a pack of pills from her duffel and Dean recognized them as birth control. He watched her head into the bathroom to shower. He lay in bed listening to the water run and wishing he knew what to say about this situation.

He got up and got his stuff ready and waited for her to come out. They exchanged a kiss at the door and he headed in the bathroom. His ever watchful eyes had noticed that she had walked out to the bathroom with no pills. He looked around and didn't see them anywhere then a thought occurred to him, he picked up the trash can and shook the can slightly and there was the pack of pills at the bottom of the can. He fished them out and stared at them, the package was still nearly full.

He hands trembled as he put everything back in place. She was doing this for him, he was sure of that and could she possibly know how much it meant to him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi wondered why it took so long for the water to turn on in the bathroom. She heard it and sat on the bed wondering if she wasn't moving too fast. Her relationship with Dean was barely beginning maybe she was jumping the gun getting rid of her birth control what if Dean decided she wasn't the one after all.

She huffed to herself. Even if Dean walked out on her if she were to get pregnant she would still be happy to be a mom. She had told herself for so long that she couldn't do that to a child but she knew for sure that no one could protect a child better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Jade returned with food to find Arandi and Dean dressed and sitting at the table in the room next to each other with the computer in front of them. They both looked up with smirks.

Sam and Jade looked at them wondering what the hell they were up too.

Sam groaned. "Arandi please don't let my brother rub off on you"

Arandi threw a handful of peanut M & M's in her mouth and talking around the candy. "It'll never happen."

Dean laughed so hard he nearly fell off the chair. Sam grinned to hear his brother's laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had eaten their lunch and talked about their next moves. They decided to spend a couple more days where they were just to be safe that Dean could drive.

Dean and Arandi had to put up a bit of fight to be allowed to get out of the room.

"We're not asking to go sky diving Sam we just want to get some freaking fresh air. Alone." Dean roared. Drilling his green gaze into his brother with 'I'm going whether you like it or not.'

"Fine Dean just don't go far. You're always pushing yourself when you're not ready."

"Fine mom I won't break curfew so that you won't take my keys from me." Dean snorted as he stood up trying not to wince. He took Arandi's hand and headed out the door.

Deciding that they didn't want to listen to their mother hen siblings, they stayed in sight and sat at a picnic table set in a small garden that decorated the front of the motel.

Arandi sat on top of the table and Dean sat on the bench facing her between her legs. He lifted her shirt and laid his cheek against her belly settling his hands against the small of her back. He sighed heavily.

"What is it with you and my belly? Arandi asked running her fingers through his hair.

He glanced up at her. "Your skin is so soft and you always smell so good." But in his mind he was picturing her stomach extended with his child. He sighed again closing his eyes and adjusting his cheek back against her belly.

"Rose milk with jojoba and lavender extracts. You would think that the different scents would clash but they mix together perfectly. And the scent doesn't fade after a couple of hours." She informed Dean still running her fingers through his hair.

"Where do you buy that?" He asked gently kneading his fingers into her back.

"Actually it was my creation." She said slowly. The feel of his touch on the small of her back was amazing.

He looked up at her again sensing something in her words. "What were you're dreams before the hunt took it away from you?"

Arandi sighed deeply. "I wanted so much I never really settled on one thing. I went to college to learn how to run a business so whatever I finally decided I would know where to start. The start I wanted never came." She hugged his head gently to her belly. "At least I ended up getting to you."

"Yeah because I'm such a grand prize." Dean snickered.

Arandi grabbed his face so that he would look at her. "You are to me, love at first gank." She kissed him on his forehead.

"Love at first gank." He repeated. "No truer words have ever been spoken. We are the most unusual couple; we couldn't even fall in love normally."

Arandi stared into his eyes, she remembered him telling her that he loved het too just before he passed out days ago. She didn't dare bring it up. But Dean never ceased to amaze her.

"Yeah I said I love you and I meant it." He said softly pulling her closer into a kiss. "You did say it first though." He smiled mischievously.

"I meant it more than I thought possible." She said closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against his. The tears were threatening.

Dean brought his hand up to caress her face. "You have saved me in more ways than one and you have me heart and soul."

The tear slipped past her closed eyes. "You have saved me too and you have me totally and completely and I want nothing more than to make you the happiest man ever on this earth."

Dean was feeling his own emotions trying to take over. "You have started off rather well Angel. I diligit te aeternum."

"Tibi sunt mea aeternum." Arandi responded in Latin also.

They sat quietly holding each other relishing each other's company and touch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jade stared out the motel room window watching her sister and Dean openly showing their love for each other and she sighed. "I never thought I would see my sister let herself love someone like this, she is a beautiful woman but somehow being in love makes her even more so."

Sam came up beside her to look. Dean was caressing Arandi's face and kissing her. They looked so in love. "Dean has always been the typed of guy who buries the chick flick moments but Arandi has brought out the really sensitive side of my brother. It's so good to see him letting himself fall in love."

"They fought it so long and now it's just there so much so strong. Dean Winchester a romantic who knew?" Jade chuckled.

"He gets it all from me." Sam said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Jade smiled. "Well maybe you should get a few pointers from your brother."

Sam looked at her hurt. "I'm romantic."

"I still love you Sam."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had almost argued with Sam about getting their own room. He wanted to be with Arandi and make sweet body bending and mind blowing love to her. It was easy to forget that she was still hurting from her encounter with Jenna and falling off a building. Her knee was still sore and bruised.

The effects of the poison had completely worn off on him so he felt fine but he had to think of Arandi give her a couple more days to recover. That meant totally bored out of his head Dean.

Then an idea came to him and while Sam and Jade ran out for dinner and Arandi was napping he fired up the computer and started to search everything that he could find on how long it took for the effects of birth control to wear off and other things. He frowned when he discovered that if a man and woman made love too often they were slimming the chances of pregnancy. Too much sex added up to non-potent sperm.

Just how the hell was he supposed to keep his hands off of her? It was killing him now but waiting a week was going to be complete torture especially when her hot body slept right next to him every night. He looked at her now as she slept curled up on her side. Even like that she was tempting his body. He leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to be grateful that he had this problem in the first place. Not too long ago he was destined for a life of solitude. He erased all the history of his searches and decided that it was best that they waited until after the retreat hunt was over and done with, until then he was going to totally enjoy himself with the woman he loved and show her every pleasure he knew and some he would create. He smiled to himself like a fool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the road again they headed to their next stop midway through Ohio and from there they would head to New York and stay there until just a few days short for their arrival at the retreat.

Finally in their own room again Dean did his best to behave himself giving Arandi more time to feel a hundred percent.

It was Arandi that didn't play fair when she stepped out of the bathroom for the night in nothing but a towel dropping it front of a wide eyed instantly aroused Dean. His determination to be good flung out the window, gone the second her lips touched his in deep passion. The day he told her no didn't and would never exist not when it came to making love to her. Every time that he touched her was like the ultimate reward one he didn't believe that he deserved but his none the less.

Her kisses and touch literally set his body on fire and only her intense ministrations brought him the cooling relief of complete and total pleasure. Was it possible to die from an orgasm? There were a couple of times he felt so breathless he thought he was going to pass out. He knew his eyes had rolled back more than once. She had learned how to please him at an amazing rate and he was pleased, oh so pleased.

Making love to someone you love had to be the most potent feeling in the world. Making love to Arandi was magical to him, he would please her in every way he could until his last and final breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi sensed Dean's hunger for her but he was behaving himself giving her time to feel better. She guessed that he had no idea that the best medicine for her was his lips all over her body his calloused wondrous hands roaming all over her. His sighs and moans a big dose of reassurance that she was pushing the right buttons.

She decided to make the first move tonight because she wanted him, he had kissed her gently on the neck before she got ready to go bed and that was enough to make her want every part of him on every part of her.

He was standing by the bed when she stepped out the bathroom in nothing but a towel and she walked right up to him and dropped the towel. She saw in his eyes that battle lost in seconds and the instant bulge in his pajama bottoms. He was complete putty the moment her lips touched his. She liked having that control over him but he had the same control over her.

Dean knew where to touch her where to kiss her that drove her absolutely to the brink of complete pleasure. He had her at her first climax in minutes and the complete satisfaction he carried when he pleased her like that made her want him again in moments. It was her turn tonight as she flipped over on top of him and watched him nearly hyperventilate from her ministrations to his body and she did for him what he did for her she brought him to an intense eyes rolled back climax then she gave a few minutes to catch his breath before she worked her magic on him and had him hard again. He looked at her as if he couldn't believe that she could do that to him but she could tell that he didn't mind at all. Making love to Dean was magical to her and she would please him in every way she could until her last and final breath.

In passion that had them all over the bed moaning and so wrapped up in each other they both reached the breath taking climax together and collapsed in utter exhaustion. They hardly cared about anything at that moment as they slipped into spent passion induced sleep facing each other her head buried in chest his arms wrapped tightly around her their legs entwined. Life could be good sometimes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of the motel room in the still night, leaves and debris suddenly blew across the parking lot. Two figures stood in front of Dean and Arandi's room.

"You should talk him." The female said.

"I cannot he will never trust me again. I betrayed him in the worst way possible." Intense blue eyes considered the female figure.

"How are we supposed to save them?" She asked him "They are coming for them soon."

"If I said anything to him he would do the opposite just to be Dean Winchester. We must do what we can without showing ourselves." The male figure stared at the door.

The leaves and debris moved again and nothing but cars filled the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up feeling so content it couldn't be legal. Arandi is wrapped safely in his arms her soft warm breath on his chest. He feels so much he can't even explain it.

"Hey Angel we need to get moving check out in less than two hours." He yawned but wanted to be on the road. Arandi groaned but started to move away from him.

"Hey not so fast." He sighed with a crooked smile. He rolled on top of her and they made love only the way they could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four hunters sat in a restaurant eating and going over more plans.

Sam and Jade were arriving at the retreat first. They were going in undercover as Sam and Jade Stone.

Dean and Arandi would arrive a couple of hours later. They were going in as Dean and Arandi Steele. They had all the paperwork they would need and ID's. Dean also had badges made for U.S. Marshals made in those names just in case.

Dean could tell that Sam still was reluctant only going along to watch his brother's back. Dean didn't like upsetting Sam but this was their job and they had to save the lives that they could. They were way past the point of backing out anyway.

They were driving into New York today and would move along until they hit Vermont day to day.

They finished up their meals and then headed out to their cars. The four of them were walking side by side to their cars laughing and talking.

Sam stopped suddenly a look of confusion crossed his face.

Dean froze he recognized that look and was in front of his brother in the next instant pulling Arandi and Jade behind him his gun in his hand in the blink of an eye.

"Dean what is it?" Arandi asked pulling her gun from her waist band.

"Sam is having a vision." Dean managed to say looking all around him to make sure that no one was coming. "Arandi please don't argue with me get your sister and go to the car and wait."

Jade began to protest.

"Jade please I have to get Sam to safety on my own please." Dean remembered the last time Sam had had one of these intense visions it was so long ago but Bobby had been the person that had reached Sam before him had gotten whumped.

Sam only allowed Dean near him in this state of mind. Dean was confused why this was happening now? Sam had only had these mega visions with major player demons, demons that couldn't be taken down by mere exorcisms.

Arandi didn't want to move either but she saw the pleading fear in Dean's eyes and pulled her sister to move. The pressure in the air changed in the next instant and the ground shook. Dean felt intense pain cut through his head, he lifted his hands to his head his gun in his grip. Flashes of images passed through his mind. He had only had visions a couple of times in his life and they had been projected to him by other people. Sam had also lifted his hands to head and nose began to bleed.

Arandi was calling to Dean when a piercing screech filled the air. Dean screamed as the pain in his head grew worse. He looked around to see Sam falling to the ground followed by Jade and Arandi.

"No!" Dean screamed the car alarms of all the cars in the parking lot sounded. All the glass of the restaurant and all the cars blew out.

"We're coming for you Dean." Dean heard in his head, he fell to his knees screaming. Blood flowed from his nose and eyes, he couldn't breathe. He felt the stir of the wind around him, a strong force knocked him back and Dean Winchester knew no more.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok people I am writing my little heart out for you. You ask me to update fast and I try so could you at least review please. It makes me write faster. =)

I know I sound whiny but I need some incentive. If you do review give me your opinion on Dean and Arandi please. Did I say please? =(

The Glen Close comment is a referral to the movie Fatal Attraction.

Dean's Latin: I will love you forever.

Arandi's Latin: You are my love forever.

Thanks for reading!


	40. WINGS IN THE STORM

WINGS IN THE STORM

Dean's eyes flew open hearing voices all around him, pain shot through his eyes as the sunlight hit him.

"Sam? Arandi? Jade?" Dean called out trying to sit up.

"Hey sweetie stay still we have to take care of you, you are cut from all the glass and we have to make sure none of it got in those startling greens of yours." A female paramedic was kneeling beside Dean.

"My wife, my brother?" Dean insisted. He wiped his face with the wet cloth the paramedic had on his head.

The woman moved slightly so that Dean could see that everyone was being taken care of by other paramedics.

"Are they all alright?"

"They are cut too but so far they seem fine. So can you tell me how you are all marshals and married and did you just call him your brother?"

Dean realized that the paramedics had checked them for ID and found the U.S. Marshals badges because they had been found with guns.

"He's been my partner forever." Dean smiled his best charmer of a smile.

As always the woman fell for it blushing.

"We never could date so it wasn't unusual to fall in love in the office. It was allowed only because they could use us in cases where they needed couples to go undercover." Dean suddenly remembered everything that had happened. He could still feel the intense pain in his head.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked acting confused.

"Not sure, they are investigating and witnesses are talking some mad crap."

"Mad crap?"

"Yeah they are saying that it was like two forces of wind collided with each other right here in front of Dulce Vida's shattering glass and knocking you guys out."

"Did they say anything about sounds?" Dean asked looking behind the paramedic again relieved to see Sam and Jade standing up. Arandi still lay on the ground with a not bad looking paramedic checking her over a little too closely for Dean's comfort.

"Actually yeah." The female paramedic replied. "They mentioned a high keening sound and like large wings fluttering. They also mentioned the smell of sulphur."

That was enough to get Dean up against protests. Angels and demons in close proximity was never a good thing. He could only assume that demons were attacking and angels had saved them. That wasn't always a good thing either. Angels only saved them when they needed something from them. He brushed past the lady that had been helping him to Arandi and the paramedic who was obviously smitten.

'Well aren't you just shit out of luck Fabio?' Dean thought angrily. "How's my wife?" He said briskly.

The blond blue eyed apparent body builder looked up at Dean. He seemed amused by Dean's spark. "She's having pain in her stomach just making sure there is not internal bleeding sir."

Dean registered that Arandi was in pain and was kneeling besides her taking her hand. "Hey what's going on Arandi?"

"I'm fine Dean my ribs are just sore."

"Witnesses claim that she was lifted in the air and dropped." A voice behind Dean chimed.

Dean looked up to see a plain clothes police man with a pad and pen in hand.

"I need to ask you some questions." The officer said as he loudly smacked on gum.

"Sure Officer…..?" Dean fished.

"Officer Kent."

"Please tell me your first name is not Clark." Dean huffed looking back at Arandi who was squirming uncomfortably.

The officer blushed. "My parents were Superman geeks who just happened to be Kent's. I am actually surprised that they didn't change their names to Jonathan and Martha."

Dean looked back at him in disbelief.

"I'm kidding Agent Steele. My name is Bruce." The officer smiled sheepishly. "Stress relief tactic but of course you know that."

Dean shook his head and regretted it as nausea rolled over him. He did his best to cover. "You're middle name is Wayne isn't it?"

Officer Kent smiled. "You're good. So what can you tell me Agent Steele?"

Dean looked at Sam drilling his eyes into his for a brief moment, Sam tilted his head slightly and Dean blinked hard once. He told Officer Kent what he remembered.

"Ok that matches both Agent Stone's description exactly. And we still have no idea what happened it's like the gods of Olympus decided to go bowling in our fair town."

"Demons of hades more like it." Dean mumbled. His emerald gaze fell coolly on Fabio. "Can you get away from my wife now?"

"I think she should be checked out at the hospital." The blond man offered trying his best to get Arandi's attention.

"I think my wife has been checked out enough." Dean growled, letting loose his level two death glare with level one standing ready to fire.

The man started to protest but even he thought better than to push this agent with a gun and obvious jealous streak and who could blame him, he had one hell of a wife. And she was clearly in love with her husband.

Dean lifted Arandi slowly to his chest giving her a minute to get her bearings. He was so ready to just jump in their cars and get out then he remembered all the broken windows.

Sam saw his irritation. "I already called the car rental agency, they are sending someone to pick us up and tow the cars and we can go choose new rentals."

These were the moments that Dean loved that his brother was the geek of the family. He had to talk to Sam to find out what he had seen. He could barely remember bits and pieces of what he had seen in his own mind. Right now they needed to get out of there. He could tell that Sam was having a headache from hell and he wasn't too far behind him.

Standing up again proved it more as the world spun and he had to close his eyes to steady himself. He opened his eyes surprised to find Fabio in his face calling his name and holding Arandi. Dean glowered but apparently he had almost dropped Arandi when the world did its tilt a whirl impression and he found himself being held up by Sam.

"Dean hey you need to take it easy man." Sam whispered to him where Dean leaned back into his chest.

"We were just heaven and hell's bowling pins dude. Give me a break." Dean whispered back.

Arandi pulled herself away from the paramedic and grabbed Dean's hand giving the bewildered blond man her own death glare. Dean was more than thrilled giving the man a 'so there' look.

Thankfully the officer left them alone and the paramedics loaded up and left. Their ride arrived soon enough and they got in the van knowing that they had to drive out of this town and make a distance before they could rest.

They quickly chose two more vehicles both of them choosing SUV's this time Dean chose black while Sam choose white. They unloaded their things from the other cars and hit the road. Jade drove for Sam but Dean didn't let on how bad he felt as usual because Arandi looked a little too pale for his liking. Had she really been lifted then dropped? Or was it just witness over exaggeration?

All that had to wait until they stopped for the night and Dean was determined to make it as far as they could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They managed three hours before Dean gave up, his head was pounding and he was going to hurl with all the motion. When he saw two of everything he knew it was time to stop. He stopped at the first motel that he came across and was thankful it was above average and was surrounded by stores and places to eat. They didn't have to go far to get what they needed.

They got their rooms and parked in front of them. Dean got out slowly and did his best to hold himself together but it was no use in seconds he was bent over a bush hurling everything he had managed to hold in for hours.

He felt Arandi's reassuring hand rubbing circles on his back as he heaved and his eyes burned. Dean thought there was an echo until he realized that Sam was doing his own purging not too far off. Other motel guests stared as they walked past.

"Don't eat the chili at Van's." Arandi offered the gawkers.

Finally able to stand up Dean felt shaky and sat on the curb in front of their room. Sam joined him. Arandi handed them each a bottle of water and they rinsed their mouths.

The sisters unloaded their things for the night.

"What the hell?" Sam groaned.

"I know you feel like crap Sammy but you have to tell me what you saw." Dean looked directly at Sam.

"It's hazy Dean. I need to get some sleep before my head explodes and maybe it'll come back to me." Sam started to stand but Dean grabbed his arm.

"Sam I can tell you're lying." Dean tried to not sound annoyed.

"Dean I really can't do this right now."

"Damn its Sam! After all the shit we have been through how bad could it be?" Dean insisted.

Sam didn't answer just stared at the gravel in front of him.

"Sam!"

"I saw Arandi dead ok Dean is that what you want to hear? I saw her dead."

Dean felt the blood drain from his face and his throat felt tight. "Where? How?" he whispered.

"I don't know Dean really." Sam answered slowly looking at his brother.

Dean stared at Sam trying to control his emotions. "What else Sam?"

Sam pursed his lips together and lowered his eyes. "She was pregnant." Barely audible.

Dean felt sick again and barely made it to the bush. His heart ached as he heaved. The one thing he wanted most with the love of his life and it could mean her death. Behind him he heard Jade call to Arandi a bit too urgently. Dean turned to look and Arandi was holding onto the hood of their SUV with one hand her other hand at her stomach. Dean didn't remember moving but he was at Arandi's side the second her eyes rolled and she fell into his waiting arms.

Dean carried her into the room and set her on the bed sitting next to her he grabbed her hand and tapped her face. Sam and Jade sat on the other side of the bed and they waited.

Dean stood up; he was shaking storming to the door. The fear he had felt just moments ago was gone, replaced with unhinged fury. "Fuck this Sam I won't let anyone or anything dominate my life ever again. I kept all the sons of bitches that wanted you from getting you and I can do the same for her. This is my life and it runs with my rules end of fucking story! I have taken on the worst this world has to offer and I'm still ticking. Any fool that tries to take her from me will wish they had never met Dean Winchester!" He paced back and forth frantic and so pissed it rolled off of him. He suddenly stopped. "Son of a bitch." He murmured as his own eyes rolled and he hit the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up and tried to move but couldn't, his mind rushed with everything that had happened and he panicked for just a second until scanning around he realized that both he and Arandi were pressed together because Sam and Jade were lying on either side of them as protectors sound asleep. It was a good thing they had gotten the king size bed.

"Brings back lots of memories." Arandi's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Yeah it does." He responded settling on his side facing her and she did the same. "What happened?"

"I just felt so dizzy all of a sudden and like my ribs were on fire." She winced.

"All the signs point to angels and demons." He whispered to her pulling her into his hug. His heart raced. What could they want now? One thing was for sure they were after Arandi. He could ask them if they would even show themselves to him but he couldn't do that not after everything that happened last time.

"Since when do the angels give two cents about me?"

"I wish I could answer that but we won't know anything until we hunt it down just like everything else." Dean sighed. "They have to go through me to get to you." Dean slurred as he drifted into sleep.

The curtain moved slightly as the figure that had been hidden in the shadows vanished and the lingered whisper hung in the air. "They have to go through me too Dean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean tried to seem annoyed that Sam was taking up most of the bed but in reality he was relieved because he knew how bad Sam felt in the past after a vision. He needed to be able to keep an eye on him.

Dean was hoping that since Sam had not had a vision so intense is so long that maybe it wasn't really a vision like he used to have. Wishful thinking on his part he knew but it was all he had at the moment. After all Sam's dream of him and Arandi burning in an explosion had not happened.

His head hurt from all the analyzing he did in his own mind as to why demons would want Arandi dead. And if Sam had seen her pregnant it didn't mean that she wouldn't die if she didn't get pregnant. He knew one thing if they did have a child no one could protect it better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam slept on and Jade was the one who sent Dean and Arandi to their own room. Dean smiled knowing that Sam had his own guardian angel watching over him and he kissed her forehead as he walked out the door. He didn't have to say the words of gratitude that he felt for her taking care of his brother, it was the same gratitude that she felt for the way he took care of her sister. Jade had become his little sister.

Dean still felt exhausted himself so once in their room he leaned back against the head board with extra pillows and pulled Arandi to lean back into his embrace. He couldn't get his mind off of what Sam had said but he couldn't tell her, not yet. One thing was sure anyone that had ever faced a Winchester should know better than to give them a heads up.

Dean wrapped his arms around Arandi putting his chin against her neck. He had finally found someone that he loved with such intensity it burned in his heart and she loved him back the same way. No one was taking her from him while he still had a heartbeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No fucking way Dean." Arandi hollered. "You're crazy if you think that you are going to lock me up at Bobby's and go after whatever alone! I'm not made out of spun glass and I have survived pretty damn well without you're macho hero verge of destruction complex!"

"Arandi they are after you and it's the best way to keep you safe. I can't lose you don't you get that?" Dean explained as he paced in front of her. He really believed that his idea was good.

"Oh so my losing you would be fine right?" Arandi raged. "We are in this together Dean or not in it at all!"

"Arandi please you know as well as I do that distractions get you killed when you are on a hunt." Dean pleaded slowly losing his composure.

"Oh so now I'm a distraction?" Her intense stare drilled into his.

"Don't put words in my mouth." He was starting to get pissed. Why was she so stubborn?

Outside it was dark and it had begun to rain steadily.

"You're not shutting me out of this." She hissed and walked towards the door.

Dean grabbed her arm a little harder than he meant to and turned her around. She winced yanking herself free.

"Arandi you don't understand."

"I understand perfectly. You are expecting me to be something I can't be while your stubborn Winchester pride plows head first into every danger there is out there!"

"I just want you safe." Dean insisted.

"In our lives there is no such thing." She growled. She headed for the door again and Dean inserted himself between her and the way out. He gave her a look that said 'you can't get past me.'

A look that only served to set a fire under her ass. "Dean get out of my way."

"Or what?" He challenged.

"How easy you forget who I am?" Arandi said angrily at the same moment that she flipped Dean and he landed dead center of the bed. She was out the door before he could register what had happened.

Ok so Arandi didn't need the protection that he thought she needed so much, it was just him being extremely over protective but this pissed him off. What type of hunter was he if he could be taken by a female? His own girlfriend none the less, now someone else had a fire under his ass. He jumped up and went after her. He could never hurt her but she wouldn't get the upper hand on him, he ran into the rain and saw her walking toward a small patch of woods at the edge of the motel property. He ran toward her and she heard him coming. She ran into the woods, Dean at her heels.

He grabbed her arm pulling her to a stop. He waited for her to try to flip him, hell even knee him but instead she just looked up at him, then she shoved him hard against a tree making him grunt.

Dean was completely thrown for a loop as she pushed herself into him grabbing him so hard it made him gasp but he instantly had a different fire burning. He spun her around pinning her to the tree glaring down at her panting his lips parted as the rain ran slowly off his skin.

She looked absolutely edible with the glistening rain drops on her skin. She looked up at him with a look of daring. Her wet t-shirt clung to her tempting him; he didn't even know where to start. How do you go from arguing to being so turned on?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi understood Dean's need to protect her but he couldn't expect her to have trained all her life to be the hunter that she was now and be locked up while he took on the world alone. Dean seemed to forget how deadly she could be when it was needed.

She loved him so much but he could be such a royal pain in the ass. She didn't want to argue with him but he was so damn stubborn. He also seemed to forget how strong he was when he grabbed her arm when she tried to walk out of the room which just pissed her off royally. Two tempers like theirs put together with their stubbornness and damn they were a force.

She hated that Dean dared her to do something about his getting in her way to go out the door so she had to remind him just who she was in a nice way making sure he landed on the bed because if she didn't love him so damn much she would have put him through the table.

Out in the rain she knew that she was in for it. Dean would never hurt her but he didn't like being outdone in anything especially by a female that also happened to be his girlfriend.

She didn't want this, she heard him running behind her and she ran not surprised that he was getting faster and able to keep up with her much better. She wasn't expecting to look at him and feel instant desire for him, the way that the rain glistened on his face made him look so hot. His green eyes anger filled his sexy parted lips and determination to show her who was boss; she wanted him right then and there. What the hell was wrong with her? She grabbed him hard and he gasped and the anger in his eyes instantly turned to desire. He spun her around and pinned her against the tree and she saw the battle in his eyes, what did he do next? She saw the way he stared at her clinging t-shirt.

Dean pushed harder into her, the tree bark digging into her back. He began to kiss her hard. In an instant he spun her facing the tree pushing himself against her from behind, he grabbed both of her wrists and lifted them over her head pinning them to the tree as he rubbed against her. He kissed her neck and then bit her making her gasp in surprise more than pain. She began to fight him not because she didn't want this but because she wanted it too much. He pinned her harder. The cool rain was going to start to sizzle on their hot skin.

Arandi smiled to herself. She had to make Dean believe he had gotten the upper hand instead of playing right into hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was surprised at the desire that he felt to be rough with Arandi the thought of her whimpering for him to please her sent chills through him, he felt so turned on pinning her hands above her head a million scenarios went through his mind and he shocked even himself when he bit her neck. She began to fight him and that just intensified his desire to take her right then and there.

"If you want me to stop say it." He rasped into her ear.

She stopped fighting him but didn't answer.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked as he pushed his hardness against her.

Still no response.

He turned her around to face him. "Do you want me to stop?" He repeated kissing her lips and down her neck digging his fingers into her ass to lift her.

"No." She breathed and moaned.

It was all the incentive that he needed. He lifted her shirt and bra kissing up her stomach and roughly hungrily enjoyed making her whimper with desire as he made himself felt on her breasts. Her nails dug into his back and he groaned. He unbuttoned her jeans pulling them down to mid-thigh and lowered her to the wet ground and claimed the upper hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were a sight as they walked back to the room hand in hand, wet and muddy from head to toe but very satisfied.

"So was that make up sex or angry sex?" Arandi asked with a laugh.

"It was fantastic angry make up sex." Dean sighed stopping to kiss her. "You made your point if you're not with me I can't do stuff like that to you or with you."

"There's always red heads at bars." Arandi said coolly.

Dean yanked her into a hard embrace. "The only red head that will ever have me is you in a wig." He smiled at the thought.

Arandi smiled. "I'll wear a wig if you wear a police man uniform and interrogate me." She kissed him and squeezed his ass.

Dean laughed, leaning his head back. They had so many things to discover yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat at the table watching Arandi sleep. They had showered together had another arousing shower moment. Arandi had fallen asleep the minute that she got comfortable. He just couldn't sleep something was niggling at the back of his mind and he couldn't pin point it. He took a long swig of whiskey, feeling the familiar burn. He played his fingers around the bottle staring at it as if it held the answers that he needed.

He was surprised moments later to find himself taking the last drink and barely felt a buzz. He got up and threw the empty bottle into the trash and grabbed the next one that he had bought earlier. Well he had actually bought three but who was counting.

He didn't drink all the time anymore. He had cut way back since Arandi came into his life and he had a feeling that she had done the same because she held her alcohol rather well.

He had no idea why he was drinking heavily now while she slept. The stress the thought of what Sam had seen, he guessed had a lot to do with it. He took a long swig from the new bottle.

Outside the rain had turned to light drizzle. Dean took another drink and he nearly spit it back up when he saw the large shadow pass by the window. He had his demon knife in hand quick. He crept to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two figures stood at the edge of the parking lot, next to a tree.

"I don't understand why you have to keep popping up to check on the Winchester's." The taller figure huffed in a thick British accent. "We already know what is going to happen and we have to follow orders this time. I for one don't want to not exist again."

"I could have come alone." The second figured replied.

"So you could warn him. What is it with you and Dean Winchester?"

"You would not understand."

The door to Dean's room opened slowly and Dean stepped out cautiously looking around the parking lot. Neither figure moved even though they were cloaked.

"So what do you want this time?' Dean called out raising his arms up sideways. "I know you won't show yourselves but I know you're there, waiting to drag me away kicking and screaming to perform my God given duty."

Dean turned in a complete circle.

"The only time your cowardly asses don't show yourselves is when something bad is going to happen and you're afraid I'll rip your wings off with my bare hands."

The two figures glanced at each other.

Dean's voice lowered and his eyes glimmered in the neon sign light. "I give you fair warning anything happens to Arandi and not even God himself can save you."

For a brief moment they thought they had forgotten to cloak themselves as Dean turned his intense fiery look right where they stood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Didn't the angels realize that he had been around them so much he knew their tricks? He knew that they were there but he had no idea who it was. The sudden stir of air told him they had made their departure. Dean looked up at the sky. "Will you ever let us have peace?" He stayed outside the door drinking, his mind whirling with everything.

He felt Arandi behind him.

"Dean is something wrong?" She asked sleepily.

"Just getting some air baby." He surprised himself with the lovey pet name. He giggled. Ok he was drunk because he didn't do giggles. He loved the way Arandi looked at him and he giggled again.

"No offense love but could you not give me the same nickname as your car?"

"My two beautiful ladies." Dean sighed. He pulled Arandi into a hug.

"Dean are you drunk?" Arandi asked surprised because Dean could outdrink most small countries, hell probably a couple of large ones too.

"I'm a little buzzed that's it." He replied. "You know what? You're awesome." He lifted her off her feet and swung her back and forth.

Arandi laughed. "You really shouldn't drink so much. You are hotter sober."

Dean looked almost hurt. "I am always hot. Just ask all those women out there that think they can turn my head since I found you." He slurred and sniffled.

"Let me help you to bed sir drinks a lot." Arandi snickered.

Dean looked down at her smiling a big goofy smile. "I love you."

"I love you too Dean." She breathed taking his hand. "Now come on before you pass out."

"Dean Winchester does not pass out." He whined and chuckled. "Dean Winchester loves Arandi Remington." He laughed as Arandi pushed him onto the bed and he promptly passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What the hell? Dean's head felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it. He groaned. Why in the hell had he drank so much? Oh yeah that pesky my girlfriend might die thing. He groaned again.

"Want a drink baby?" Arandi purred.

"Shut up." Dean grabbed his head. "You're cruel."

"Hey no one forced you to drink all that whiskey." Arandi sat beside him, she handed him some pills and a bottle of water.

"Someone did force me to and unfortunately it was me." Dean sighed. He took the pills and drank the water slowly. She got up and walked to the table and sat in front of the computer.

"Is Sam up yet?"

"Yeah he feels better. He thought you were an idiot for making yourself sick."

"I just lost count of the drinks."

"So what was going on that you couldn't count?"

"Demons and angels, waiting for the axe to fall…on our necks." Dean felt the sharp pain in his head. He had never had a pain like that during a hangover. He looked up at the ceiling and his ears were filled with voices. He tried to make out what they were saying but it was too jumbled, too loud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi watched as Dean woke up from his three bottles of whiskey night. He was going to feel like a sledgehammer kissed him.

"Want a drink baby?" She couldn't help herself.

Dean grabbed his head. "Shut up. You're cruel."

She gave him the ibuprofen and water, talking to him seeing that it was going to be a rough day for him. It had been a long time since he had had that much alcohol in one sitting. The type of drinking he did when he was worried to his bones about something.

She tried to get him to fess up what was bothering him and he started to explain about the demons and angels the axe falling on their necks. And he stopped talking and went still staring at the ceiling.

"Who's holding the axe?" Arandi asked.

Dean made no response.

"Dean?" Arandi stood up and walked to him. His hands were fisted into the sheets of the bed his eyes dark green. The second she touched him his body began to tremble as if electricity was flowing through him and he started to mumble gibberish that she couldn't understand. She panicked and ran for the door yelling for Sam who came tearing out of his room and into theirs in seconds.

"What wrong?" Sam panted.

"I don't know one minute he was talking the next this."

Sam grabbed Dean's hand and Dean began to pant, his eyes rolling but he kept mumbling and trembling. Sam panicked and got behind his brother lifting him to where Dean leaned back against his chest. What the hell was happening now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The searing pain ebbed away and Dean focused his eyes.

"Dean!" Arandi was yelling in his face. Someone else held him from behind.

"What?" He asked looking at Arandi's panicked face.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam's voice came from behind him, when had his brother come into the room?

"I have a hangover Sammy I don't feel like dancing." Dean rolled his head to look at his brother. "Can you let me go now?"

"Dean you were completely out of it mumbling stuff we couldn't understand and your whole body was trembling like you were being electrocuted for like seven minutes straight."

"Oh." Dean responded surprised. No wonder Arandi looked panicked. He held no surprise when he wasn't allowed to leave the bed the rest of the day to make sure that he was fine. He could see the worry on Arandi's face and he complied only because he felt so crappy and he couldn't remember a damn thing about what they were talking about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days later they hit New York and they would stay there for three days then hit Vermont.

Bobby had called them to let them know that he was already there taking up his cover.

"Well Sammy we just can't be in New York without showing our ladies a good time." Dean told his brother with a sparkle in his eye. Dean surprised them all with tickets to Cats.

"You're going to sit through a musical?" Sam asked incredulous.

"I know Arandi and Jade have always wanted to go that's good enough for me."

"You are so full of shit." Sam laughed.

Dean only grinned. Knowing after the show Arandi would show her appreciation. Dean just didn't expect it to be while still in the theater. Man did he love her.

They had a blast in the city shopping eating at fancy places. They decided to hit a bar their last night. They found a place that was booming and had a good time playing pool. Dean noticed though when the lone bartender started to get overwhelmed.

"Hey where's your help?" Dean asked him over the din of the crowd and the music.

"This night is going to shit." The bartender moaned. "Both of my other bartenders haven't shown and then the band that is supposed to start in about twenty minutes is missing the singer and the drummer."

Dean looked at Sam and he shrugged. "Tell you what my brother and our ladies will help you out for free drinks and tips."

"You know how to make drinks?" The bartender asked hopeful.

"Everything that matters." Dean laughed.

The bartender shook Dean's hand and they got to work. Dean and Sam had spent enough time in bars to know every detail of making the most popular drinks. Within minutes the bartender was impressed with their knowledge and the women in the bar were spending and tipping to get the hot bartenders attention.

"Sorry ladies. We are happily married." Dean kept reciting. Still numerous napkins with phone numbers piled up on the bar.

Arandi and Jade were raking it in too delivering the drinks, Dean and Sam keeping a watchful eye on them.

When Dean couldn't spot Arandi for a minute he began to panic but then he saw her on stage talking to a guy and pointing at him. What was she up too? She motioned for him to come to her. He signaled Sam that he was heading to the stage so Jade replaced him.

He reached Arandi and she smiled a sweet 'please don't be mad at me smile.' "I sort of bragged about your guitar abilities." She grinned hopeful.

He squinted his eyes at her. "And what are you going to do?"

Arandi nearly skipped to the drums and sat picking up the drum sticks.

Dean could see how excited she was to do this and damned if he'd be the one to bring her down so he picked up the electric guitar and started to play 'Nothing Else Matters.'

Sam and Jade continued to serve drinks and watching. Sam was surprised that Dean would play in public. He nearly dropped the bottle he was pouring when Dean started to sing. Arandi joining in with the drums, Sam had heard Dean sing a million times off key and annoying. Now here he was singing perfectly and Sam realized his mouth was open. Dean kept his eyes on the guitar and would glance at Arandi but wouldn't look anywhere else.

They went onto the next song which Dean made sure gave Arandi a chance to show off her drum skills which he loved. He learned something new about her every day.

Dean dared one glance at his brother who stood agape. He figured Sam wouldn't be thrilled that Dean had covered up for years that he could sing rather well and could probably make money off of it he just didn't like doing it all the time. He smiled. The things he would put himself through for Arandi to be happy.

The missing band members finally arrived and the next shift of bartenders, the hunter's picked up their tips and had a couple more rounds of drinks. Many of the patrons patted them on the back for the performance. The bartender very grateful they had helped him keep the place together; he even offered them jobs but learned they were just passing through.

They left the bar, happy to have been able to be in a bar without trouble nipping at their heels. The two couples walked hand in hand to get the rest they needed because the next day they would start their undercover hunt at the retreat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can't do that to them haven't they been through enough?"

"It's the only way."

"He will go crazy if anything happens to her."

"Like I said it is the only way."

"He will travel heaven and hell to get to whoever harms her."

"He won't get the chance."

"What are you saying?"

"Dean Winchester will finally find the peace he has been asking for."

"No!"

"There is nothing you can do Castiel."

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had to give them a couple of chapters of breathing room because the worst is around the corner.

I may not be able to post as often as I have been for a little while. Working long hours and having problems. I am determined to not be one of those people who leave the story untold. Even though so many people won't tell me what they think. Sigh.

Thanks for reading!


	41. HEARTS OF STEELE HEARTS OF STONE

My story still has a way to go so if you don't like long fanfics this one is not for you. I am not writing like a thousand chapters but I have at least twenty more chapters give or take a few depending on how far I decide I need to go to wrap it all up nicely. I should have split it up but it's too late to do that now so bear with me, only if you want.

HEARTS OF STEELE, HEARTS OF STONE

They packed all their stuff up into the SUV's and then had breakfast. Sam and Jade would be leaving first to arrive at the retreat around the time sign in began. Dean and Arandi would leave in another hour and a half. Later in the evening there was going to be a mix and mingle so that couples could meet get to know each other, it was going to be like being in high school again.

The two couples parted ways and then Dean was bored and he knew exactly what he wanted to do in the hour and a half before they left.

Going back into their room to wait Dean started to kiss Arandi the second the door closed.

"Dean I think we should save some of our energy for the retreat." Arandi pulled away from his embrace.

Dean sighed heavily. "Come on just one more time. Please." He had his arms around her kissing her neck.

"Dean come on you act like you've been without."

"I have for a whole eleven hours seventeen minutes and twenty two seconds." He breathed into her ear.

"Dean."

"Arandi."

She didn't even know why she bothered trying because in less than a minute he had her hotter than a sidewalk in Texas at noon on the Fourth of July.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean watched Arandi as she got in the SUV. She hadn't said a word to him since their dip into passion. She didn't look mad but the silent treatment had always been his least favorite form of punishment.

"You ready?" He asked hesitantly.

She nodded picking up a magazine and opening it to read.

Dean started to say something else. He huffed out air. He could do silent just the same. He turned on the radio and pulled the SUV out of the parking lot.

Fifteen minutes later he couldn't take it anymore. "What are you reading?"

"A magazine." She stated simply.

"What in the magazine?" Dean tried again.

"An article."

She wasn't playing nice. "An article about what?" He continued stubbornly.

"Twenty one ways to please your man." She said never looking away from the magazine.

"Anything about wash clothes?" He smiled.

"Number four and five."

He looked at her and she just continued reading. "Alright Arandi I get it ok when you say no you mean no but you can't blame me. I can't keep my hands and a majority of body off of you. Most women would be flattered."

Arandi finally looked at him. "Typical male logic." She huffed. "And so not the point, like I enjoy being constantly reminded about how women fawn over you."

"That's not what I meant and you act as if men don't fawn over you." Dean pointed out looking at her with furrowed brows.

"Do I constantly rub it in?" She replied coolly.

"No but they sure do." He humphed loudly and decided that he didn't want to argue with Arandi over something like this. He stared at the road and just kept driving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi knew she was acting childish but she couldn't help herself. Part of her felt as if Dean didn't respect her and that was really stupid. Relationships took a lot of work.

She was just going to read and wait until they stopped somewhere for lunch before just letting it go. They couldn't go into this hunt with tension.

Dean apparently didn't like the fact that the magazine was getting more attention than he was. She answered his questions but he had to add the most women would be flattered which could come off as if you don't like it there are others that will.

It took a lot to not argue with him over something so stupid and when he got quiet and just looked ahead she realized she had pushed it.

She looked at him for a second taking him in slowly. The clothes she had picked for him to fit in at the retreat made him look a little too hot. She concentrated on her magazine again well at least she tried too.

Dean was biting the inside of his bottom lip, looking under his lashes. He had his left hand on the steering wheel and the other lay lazily on his thigh. He sat slouched.

Arandi was certain that look had gotten him out of more than one bind. "I'm not mad at you Dean." She caved.

Dean didn't reply at first. He just kept driving and gave her the occasional side glance under the lashes.

"I'm sorry." He sighed minutes later.

"Me too."

His smile filled his face and made him look even more handsome. 'You are such a sucker.' Arandi groaned to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stopped for lunch just an hour away from their destination. Arandi watched as Dean opened doors for her and pulled chairs.

"You're scaring me I'm on the verge of making you gargle holy water." Arandi told him in mock horror.

"Just practicing my good manners, I am planning on being the most attentive husband at this retreat."

Arandi looked at him weighing his words. "You just like showing up Sam don't you?"

Dean smiled. "Well there is that but I want to enjoy this time with you."

Arandi felt her heart flutter. Damn he was good.

They had their lunch and then Arandi pulled out a box and handed it to Dean.

"I got this for you in New York." She said shyly.

Dean opened the box to find a very nice black and silver watch. He lifted it out of the box and looked at it closer. The back was engraved with 'My love.' He smiled and slipped it onto his wrist. He leaned over the table and kissed her.

"Your love for all time." He murmured to her.

They kissed in the parking lot longer than intended. They had to be at the retreat in a certain time before their siblings panicked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whispering Angels?' Dean moaned. "Are you serious?" He hadn't bothered to pay attentions to the retreats name before. "Angels don't whisper." He said angrily as they parked in front of the huge mansion looking building.

Two men were there in an instant to help them unload their luggage and park their car. Dean took Arandi's hand as they followed one of the men inside.

The place was gorgeous and surrounded by breathtaking scenery. Dean checked them in and then they made their way to the third floor where their room was located. Joss had made sure that Sam and Jade were directly across from them.

Dean and Arandi settled in to the room they would be in for over a week and then got ready for the mix and mingle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Arandi walked out onto the largest patio they had ever seen. There was food set up everywhere and a bar to get drinks. Dean found a table and sat down deciding to wait to see who congregated to them.

They deserved Oscars for the performance they put on when meeting Sam and Jade. Dean and Sam went along with that they had attended the same college for a little while.

Dean's cover was mechanical engineer and Arandi was an interior designer. Sam and Jade both went with being lawyers. The two couples got food and drinks and sat talking and waiting. Soon another couple made their way to them.

A man nearly as tall as Sam with blond shaggy hair introduced himself and his wife. He offered his hand to Dean and then Sam. "Hey there, I'm Cody Simon and this is my wife Cheyenne."

Dean and Sam made their introductions.

Cody and Cheyenne were a lawyer couple also. It was amazing how quickly Sam and Cody started to get along. Jade and Cheyenne clicked just as quickly.

The next couple joined them and introductions rounded the table.

Colt and Sophie Jensen retired professional quarterback and his wife the ballerina.

Next came Randy and Bethany Dos Santos fireman and nurse.

Shane and Kristen Webb a doctor and writer.

Revin and Koryander Anthony bar owner and magazine editor rounded out the circle.

Laughter and the chatter of conversation filled the night as nearly a hundred couples conversed.

Dean and Colt hit it off rather well which even amazed Dean he didn't often get along with someone so quickly but he had a quick wit like Dean's. He was tall well-built and had hazel eyes and dirty blond hair.

Arandi and Sophie were chatting away getting along just as well. Sophie was a beauty in herself with black hair and green eyes.

Their entire little clique fit better than anyone could have expected. All of the men were handsome and tall, the women beautiful but none conceited or uppity.

Dean sat back and watched everyone. Their first night and he was actually enjoying himself. He could tell everyone else was doing the same. He watched Sam laughing as he told Cody some inane story and he felt sadness. This was the life Sam should have had all along, not the hunter's life that he had been forced into.

Sam caught sight of his brother's gaze and smiled at him, shrugging with one shoulder a raised eyebrow. He conveyed that Dean should not be sad, their unspoken communication.

"Dean are you alright?" Arandi asked as she wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed him on the cheek.

He pulled her to sit on his lap. "I am now." He sighed kissing her deeply as he caressed her face.

"I'm calling foul!" Colt laughed. "Come on Dean don't make the rest of us look bad."

Dean pulled himself back with a laugh. "Gentlemen do not blame me for your lack of romantic tendencies." He looked into Arandi's eyes. "I for one will never be ashamed to show my beautiful wife how much I love her."

Boos rounded the table and beer caps flew at him. Dean laughed harder.

"Well they just let anyone in this place don't they?" A man said standing behind Sam.

"Apparently if let you in here." Colt responded his face now set in stone.

"You never could handle competition well Jensen." The man laughed.

"Competition I can handle just fine Donavan it's you're loser ass that irritates me." Colt spat.

"We'll see who the loser turns out to be." The man ran his eyes over everyone at the table stopping on Dean. "You're judgment is lacking character."

"Really?" Dean laughed mildly. "Because my judgment tells me you're a dick."

Colt burst into laughter. The man glared at Dean. Dean gave him his best 'don't fuck with me' smile. Then the man walked away.

Dean turned to look at Colt.

"That is Kyle Donavan we were roommates in college and were friends for a little while, he became bitter because he didn't make the team and I did and I went pro. How the hell we ended up at this place together is beyond me. Suffice it to say he's not going to make things pleasant." Colt sighed.

"Let him bring it." Dean said coolly. He had gotten a very bad vibe from Kyle and Dean didn't believe in coincidences.

The night passed with much animated conversation and midnight was upon them before they even realized that they had been sitting for hours talking and drinking. Everyone headed to turn in for the activities scheduled for the next day. The men had a morning of golfing while the women played tennis.

Dean and Arandi walked with Sam and Jade to the rooms.

"Well that went better than I thought." Dean admitted. "I have never gotten along with people so fast."

"It's as if they were led to us." Sam laughed.

Dean raised an eyebrow but didn't respond, in their lives that wouldn't surprise him.

Each couple headed to their own rooms.

Dean sat on the edge of their bed after he had changed into night clothes. "I really have to wait a week?" He asked with a pout.

"All the couples were killed on the sixth day after being intimate." Arandi supplied the information with a grin.

"Yeah well who's to say that they didn't do anything before the sixth day?" Dean argued. "What made them all have sex on the sixth day?"

"There is no way of telling about the first question and I think the second one was because the sixth day is when they have the grand ball and they make it rather sexy being the whole reason to be at a couple's retreat. Now do you really want to take the risk of messing up a hunt when all you have to do is wait six days?"

"No I guess not." He sighed and leaned against the head board. He glanced at her with the pouty ducky lip sad look that Arandi could hardly resist. Wouldn't it be something if they blew a whole hunt because Dean couldn't hold out for six days? He had managed so much longer than that before they became intimate.

Arandi sighed heavily. An idea dawned on her. The smile Dean gave her when he saw her with the wash clothes was enough satisfaction for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was grinning ear to ear as he got dressed the next morning. Holy was all he could think of after what Arandi had done to him. He was good he promised her that he would behave the rest of the time.

Then he saw her in her tennis outfit. "You're wearing that?" He strangled out.

"You don't like it?" Arandi asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"Oh I like it, I like a lot and so will every other male on property."

"Dean all the women on property are gorgeous." Arandi laughed.

Dean smirked and shook his head; he wasn't touching that one with a ten foot pole.

"Do you think this skirt makes me look fat?" She asked looking him in the eye.

Dean snickered. "Do these pants make me look stupid enough to answer that?"

Arandi laughed. "And everyone thinks Sam is the smart one." She kissed him and Dean pulled her close. It was going to be a long five days.

They met Sam and Jade in the hallway.

"Golf Dean? I can't believe you're not bitching about it?" Sam complained as they made their way down the stairs.

"Well I actually played before." Dean admitted sheepishly.

Sam eyed him in surprise.

"I played with one of my neighbors when I lived with Lisa." Dean explained in hushed tones to Sam.

They walked into a dining hall and were met with the wonderful scents of a grand breakfast buffet.

Dean grinned. "Paradise." They had pancakes of every flavor.

Within minutes the rest of the group was sitting together and eating. Dean noted that all the women wore tennis outfits but still to him Arandi made her outfit shine. She noticed his attention and she smiled at him. He smiled back and sighed. He still couldn't believe that he had someone like her at his side.

Announcements were made to the couples and then everyone was up and headed to where they needed to be.

Most couples kissed before they parted. Dean and Arandi taking the longest until someone started making tick tock sounds.

Dean wagged his eyebrows to his new friends. "Kissing an angel good morning." He watched her as she walked away with the other women.

The men headed to the garage to get golf carts. Dean and Sam managed to talk to Bobby. He had not found anything new and he was glad to see Dean still happy.

Playing golf the men turned it into the most fun game they had ever had. Sam enjoyed it more than he thought possible.

They raced the golf carts and had a blast.

"Some of us are trying to play a serious game." Kyle's voice interrupted Dean and Colt using their clubs like swords.

"You might actually enjoy life if you removed that metal rod you have shoved up your ass Kyle." Dean snarled.

"I don't know you so I suggest we keep it like that." Kyle shot back.

"I agree because you don't want to know me." Dean laid his green glare coolly on Kyle.

Kyle made to say something else and saw Colt edging up beside Dean as well as all the others. He huffed and walked on.

Dean looked at Colt and noticed how the friends he had barely made were watching his back. He looked at Sam who tilted his head in the same surprise. They didn't have many friends in this life. Dean couldn't help but wonder how many would stick around if they knew the real Dean and Sam?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi and Jade played doubles against Sophie and Cheyenne and they were having fun.

"Well look at this ladies, amateurs."

Arandi turned to look at the blond beauty who spoke. "I don't remember claiming to be a pro."

"Buffy really do you have to have everyone know that you played pro?" Sophie asked annoyed.

"Buffy?" Arandi snickered. "I hate to disappoint you but I'm not a vampire."

"So original really I'm laughing on the inside." The blond sneered.

"Careful you might rupture an implant." Arandi shot back.

Buffy glared at Arandi. "How about a friendly game?"

"Sure let's see how far I get with a pro." Arandi feigned worry.

Jade laughed trying to act as if she had no idea of how well her sister played.

Arandi turned to Sophie. "I bet this is Kyle's wife?"

"What gave it away?"

"The matching iron rods that they have up their ass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The men finished up their game and drove the carts back to the garage. Talking and laughing they walked back to the mansion.

Kyle and his group stood looking toward the tennis courts. Dean and his group stopped to look.

"It looks as if your wife is playing my wife." Kyle said snidely.

Dean laughed as he watched Arandi make the winning play. "Actually it looks as if my wife just smoked your wife." He watched as the blond lost her temper and flung her racket at Arandi who deftly caught it and spun it in her hand. The blond stormed away.

Dean shrugged at Kyle who was glaring at him as if he had something to do with Arandi kicking ass. Kyle walked away.

"Please don't take this wrong Dean but I love your wife." Colt laughed. "That bitch so needed to be shown."

"My lady always shines." Dean bragged.

The men walked on to meet up with their wives. Sophie was glowing at how Arandi had beat Buffy literally at her own game.

"I wish I had taped that." Sophie laughed.

Dean instantly hugged Arandi. "Showing off again beautiful?"

"Well if you've got it flaunt it." She chuckled and kissed him.

They all headed back to their rooms to freshen up. They met again in the dining hall for lunch. The glares that they got from Kyle and Buffy were not unnoted.

The next activity scheduled was the shooting range. Dean couldn't wait.

"Don't you think you should tone down your marksmanship?" Sam asked.

"Like my beautiful wife said earlier if you've got it flaunt it." Dean smirked as he sauntered away.

The shooting range was huge and each group took up stations. As Sam expected Dean out shone everyone. If he ever missed it was on purpose and why would he want to miss on a shooting range? One of the instructors was quite impressed and gave Dean a bit of a challenge with a rifle. He set up one can and told Dean that if he could keep the can in the air until he ran out of bullets he would give him a hundred dollars.

Dean smiled as the man handed him a Winchester super x rifle. Dean winked at Sam.

Sam knew Dean had to show off and he couldn't blame him especially with Kyle watching. Sam felt sadness knowing that Dean could have been a high military sniper with some of the shots that he had made in his life time. He knew for a fact that Dean had broken the record three times for the longest sniper shot ever made and no one would ever know but him, Bobby and Dean.

Dean stood calmly and made the first shot and finished the bullets with the can still up in the air he held the rifle one handed as he quickly grabbed the hand gun he had been shooting with and emptied it into the can he then grabbed Sam's and did the same. With not much left of the can as it came down Dean kissed Arandi as he took her gun and finished it too.

"Good thing you didn't say a hundred dollars per bullet." Revin chuckled.

The astonished instructor handed Dean his money. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"Hunting." Dean answered casually.

"Pros shouldn't be allowed to participate." Kyle grumbled.

"Oh you mean like your wife playing tennis when she used to play pro?" Cheyenne interjected.

Kyle glared at her.

"Why don't you look at me like that?" Cody snarled stepping next to his wife.

Kyle turned to walk away then he turned to give Colt a look and then Dean. "How about a game of football before dinner?"

Dean looked at everyone and no one seemed to object. "You're on."

Dean and Sam smiled at each other if there one game the brothers could play it was football thanks to Bobby, Caleb and Jim.

Neither brother noticed the curious glance that passed between Colt and Revin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was in comfortable clothes as they neared the football field. Dean and his friends had arrived a bit early to warm up, the wives sat on the benches close to the field instead of the bleachers.

"I can tell you right now that Kyle will bitch if I try to quarterback." Colt scoffed. "So who else has a good arm?"

No one responded. Colt threw passes to everyone and they were returned to him, it didn't surprise him at all that Dean was the one that threw the perfect spiral.

"You played football in school?" Colt asked.

"I never got the chance too." Dean sighed. "Family matters took precedent over most things when I was younger."

"You have a hell of an arm." Colt admired.

"Thanks to my uncles." Dean smiled remembering. He caught the frown on Sam's face and looked away.

Sam was only seeing all the things his big brother could have excelled at and never got the chance.

"Well boys let's get this game on the move." Kyle's voice rang out behind them. "You know Colt since you played pro that you can't quarterback."

"I figures that you would piss and moan over that so Dean is throwing." Colt offered stepping up to Kyle who was a couple inches shorter than him. "Let's play."

The game started out good, both teams playing fairly well. Dean threw some great passes and it was obvious that most of the guys had played before. They had all played in high school and three from Kyle's team had played in college. Colt, Revin and Randy were the ones from Dean's team.

Dean winked at Colt. "Time to up the game men." They all smiled and with a second powerful wind they were ahead by three touchdowns, two of them made by Sam.

Kyle was seething as the last play came in and Colt intercepted the ball thrown by Kyle and went in for another touchdown. The guys were whooping and hollering at their win. Dean was the one who noticed that Kyle and his pal Ben were about to make a dirty hit on Colt and he barely thought about it as he pushed Colt out of the way and was sandwiched brutally between both men.

Dean collapsed on the ground; the air knocked out of him black spots swimming in his vision. He could hear Arandi calling to him and he smiled weakly, counted to himself backwards from five and the second he hit zero, he heard the breathless grunt as Kyle was tackled to ground with no mercy by his little brother.

"What the hell Kyle? You are such a fucking dick, you lost get over it." Colt hollered trying to go at Kyle who had been helped to his feet by his pals; Revin and Cody held Colt back.

"Shut up you has been." Kyle spat.

"It beats being a never was." Colt shouted back.

"Are you and Steele lovers now or something?" Ben scoffed. "Taking hits for you."

"Apparently his wife isn't pleasing him enough." Buffy laughed and then was screeching in the next second when Arandi was suddenly in her face.

"If you have something to say, say it to my face skank." Arandi growled. "My man is pleased because I am all real not ninety percent silicon and plastic!"

Buffy made as if to slap Arandi and quickly found herself on her knees screaming as Arandi twisted her arm behind her. Kyle grabbed Arandi and pushed her to the ground and he found himself on his back after Dean knocked him on his ass.

"Don't ever touch my wife." Dean hissed with controlled anger.

"Alright everyone calm down this is supposed to be a retreat to relax not get stressed." Joss strode towards the players. "I can send you home if you don't behave."

Dean pulled Arandi to him checking her over to make sure she was alright as she did the same to him.

Kyle was up complaining about everything. Joss looked at him coolly. "Do I look as if I was born yesterday? I saw your dirty little move Mr. Donavan you have been warned."

Kyle held Buffy and glared at Colt and then at everyone else. His gaze stopped on Sam.

Sam glared back and he knew that he had everyone wondering why he would take up so solidly for someone he hadn't seen in years.

Kyle and his pals and wives walked away.

"Fucking jerk." Jade huffed.

"Dean are you alright?" Colt asked him concerned. "I don't know why you did that but thank you."

"I couldn't let it happen when I saw it coming." Dean smiled embarrassed.

"Well let's back to the house we can get cleaned up and have dinner I for one am starved after all this action." Colt smiled.

"I don't know how you are ever hungry Colt I swear you eat enough for about five sumo wrestlers." Revin snickered.

"I have great metabolism." Colt explained. They had started walking back.

"My uncle said that and he weighs over three hundred pounds now." Shane laughed. "Trust me as a doctor good metabolism doesn't last a life time."

"As his wife he knows this by experience." Kristen chuckled pinching her husband's belly.

"Traitor." Shane grumbled. "But I love you anyway."

Dean walked with his arm around Arandi's shoulders smiling at the light banter of his little clique. He stopped as the pain cut through his head.

Arandi felt Dean stop and stiffen up. "Dean?" She called and instantly recognized the distant look Dean had been getting when these episodes hit him.

Everyone stopped to look after hearing the urgent tone of Arandi's voice. Dean started to fall and Colt and Cody caught him, Shane instantly checking his pulse and finding it fast.

"I guess he got hit harder than we thought." Revin said in concern.

"Why is he shaking like that?" Colt asked Shane in worry.

"It's not a seizure that's for sure it's like full body spasms."

"Man he took that hit for me." Colt's voice was full of guilt.

"Don't let it get to you." Arandi soothed. "Dean does that for anyone and everyone especially people he considers family or friends."

Sam was tripping hard seeing his brother out of it and not able to show his concern the way a brother should since here they were not brothers. Still he couldn't help but notice the way Colt looked at him.

"Let's get him to his room and I'll get my bag." Shane said.

"Is a fireman carry good doc?" Randy asked.

"That's fine Randy just go ahead we'll be right behind you."

Arandi kept up with Randy so that she could get the door open to their room. Many concerned queries came at them as they walked through the lobby. Sam deflected most of them.

Arandi helped Randy lower Dean easily to the bed and Shane was there in minutes with his bag.

He listened to Dean's breathing and heart, and took his blood pressure.

Arandi looked worriedly at Sam. Dean was out of it but this time he wasn't mumbling nonsense so maybe it was the hit.

Dean groaned and moved his head, his hands came up to his head and he shot straight up his eyes wide. "Castiel!" He fell back as blood came from his nose.

Sam's heart raced. Castiel was supposed to be dead. Arandi looked at him and he had no idea if Dean had ever told her about that part of their lives it was one of the few things that he hadn't shared with Jade.

"Castiel?" Shane looked at Arandi for explanation.

"He's Dean's uncle." Arandi tried to sound sure.

Shane cleaned Dean's nose.

Dean started to move again, he opened his eyes and looked at Shane.

Sam and Arandi stood praying that Dean wouldn't say something that would give them away.

"Arandi what did you do to your hair." Dean rasped staring at Shane.

Shane went into full doctor mode getting everyone but Arandi to leave the room so he could examine his patient, the patient who protested loudly until Arandi told him to do it for her. Dean sighed heavily and behaved.

Shane seemed satisfied with everything and was certain Dean had lost consciousness due to low blood sugar and the hard hit he had taken. He suggested Dean rest and eat. He had found no concussion.

Shane asked everyone to give Dean time to rest and sent them all on their way. Arandi knew Sam would be back any minute.

Dean looked at Arandi. "Was I mumbling this time?" He asked in a huff.

"No but you called out Castiel. Would you care to elaborate on that?" Arandi asked as she sat beside him and touched his face.

Dean grabbed her hand and leaned his face into it. "He's an angel that died protecting me and my brother after he fell because of me, at least he was dead but I don't think he's dead anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's calling to me." Dean sighed.

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Arandi answered expecting Sam instead it was Colt. She let him in and texted Sam to not come to the room now. She then got on the phone to make arrangements for their dinner to be delivered to them.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Colt said his words laced with guilt and concern. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine Colt don't let it get to you. I'm a lot tougher than I look." Dean smiled.

"Do you have any brother's?" Colt asked.

"Um yeah a little brother." Dean answered wearily.

"Would I be correct in assuming his name is Sam?" Colt looked Dean directly in the eyes.

"What are you getting at Colt?" Dean asked as he sat forward from the head board.

"Look Dean I'm not trying to start problems but the way you and Sam watch each other and the way that he tackled Kyle it was a dead giveaway. Well at least to me because I love my brother the same way."

Dean stared at Colt trying to read how much he could trust this man.

"I also know that there are only one set of brother's who care about each other that much named Dean and Sam, Dean and Sam Winchester."

Dean's heart sped up, he looked at Arandi who stood off to the side listening.

Colt continued. "Arandi and Jade Remington in the house too."

"Who are you?" Arandi asked getting closer to Dean.

"I really am Colt Jensen and I'm a hunter just like you are and so is my brother Revin. We are not quite as famous as you four and our wives know what we do but are not hunters unless we need them for cases like this one."

"Famous?" Dean scoffed.

"You really need to start using different first names when you're undercover." Colt offered. "You guys have a hell of a rep."

The room was silent for a few beats.

"We were ready to step aside when we realize that you were here but man it would be an honor to work with you." Colt beamed.

Dean wanted to tell him that he had the wrong people and send him on his way but there was just something about Colt that suited him. "How long have you been hunting?" Dean caved. "How the hell didn't Kyle recognize your brother I mean you had to have talked about him had pictures of him?"

"Our dad trained us when we were kids up until we became teens but he got killed and my mom pulled us as far as she could from that life. We kept our training up since we knew what was out there and did the occasional small hunt when it arose close by when we were in school. Revin and I went to different colleges and he looks nothing like the pictures that I had in my dorm then, besides Kyle hardly paid attention to anyone but himself. I really played football and Revin is a bar owner. One night our mom calls us hysterical that something was in the house and when we got to her she had been possessed. We had no idea what to do aside from the holy water dad had never shown us devil's traps and Revin thankfully remembered an exorcism. We saved our mom by pure sheer stupid luck but we swore we wouldn't let it happen again. We are not lifetime hunters like you and Sam Dean but we are not amateurs."

Dean gave Arandi a look and she was dialing Sam. In minutes Sam had the all the info on the brothers, with one look told Dean that they were on the level as he and Jade entered the room.

"What do you think Sammy?"

"Safety in numbers?" Sam shrugged.

Dean thought hard contemplating every detail. He sighed and looked at Colt. "Call Revin we have plans to make."

Colt nearly fell off the bed in excitement dialing his little brother. "Dude we're in!"

Revin's shout could be heard over the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You need to eat something Dean." Arandi said softly watching Dean pick at his food.

"I'm really not that hungry." He murmured setting his fork down. "My head hurts."

Arandi got him some pills and handed them to him with a glass of water. "Take these then go to bed, you look tired."

He took the pills and shuffled to the bed sure that he was going to toss and turn. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Dean's eyes snapped open when he heard the click of a door closing. He looked around the room that was lit from a night light. Arandi was asleep next to him. He slowly got up with his knife in hand searching every corner. It was then he noticed the balcony door was slightly open. Dean made his way quietly to the door wondering if the knife was enough. He shoved open the door. The figure stood at the very corner of the balcony its back to Dean.

Dean's heart raced as he stepped onto the balcony leaving the door open for safety.

"You're supposed to be dead." Dean huffed.

"As are you." Castiel replied.

"Why are you here Cas? We didn't exactly part on good terms." Dean mumbled not knowing why he was so calm.

"Do you hate me Dean? You once called me your brother." Castiel turned to look into Dean's eyes.

"I don't hate you Cas but I don't know how to trust you." Dean said as he ran his hand over the back of his neck.

"Trust is hard to rely on is it not Dean, from almost everyone?"

"Why are you here Cas?"

"If you don't trust me why are you asking me such a question?" Castiel turned his head in confusion.

"Cas this in not the time to revert to childhood ok, just answer the damn question!" Dean blurted irritated.

"I came to warn you." Castiel suddenly looked up. "They are coming Dean please do not…..Arandi must not….." A zap of light struck him and he vanished.

"Damn angels." Dean huffed. He had no idea what was happening now but it had to be big. "Arandi must not what?" He mumbled to himself. He headed back to the bed with Arandi locking the door.

The shadows on the balcony shifted and a second figure stepped out. "The beginning of the end." It whispered and vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel roared. "Dean Winchester deserves a good life for everything he has sacrificed for this cause!"

"I am not doing anything Castiel I only relay the message." Joshua replied soothingly. "For everything to fall back into order Arandi Remington must die!"

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I decided to give them all more of a breather and good times. I for one believe that Dean and Sam deserve a couple of friends that they can count on. Dean also needs to see that it's not only Sam that got forced into the hunter's life although Dean embraced it a lot more.

I'm pretty sure that none of you are going to like me in the next chapter, such is life.

Thanks for reading!


	42. LOVE LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW

LOVE LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW

Dean woke up a little sore but nothing his body wasn't used too, a warm shower and Arandi's mean rub down and he was good. He didn't tell her about the visitor not yet. He couldn't help but laugh as they made their way to breakfast that Kyle was walking rather stiffly and had a huge bruise on his arm. Kyle glared at him probably wondering how Dean was walking so well after being hit the way he had been.

Dean had his appetite back and filled his plate. They sat down to eat and while Arandi and Jade went to get some coffee and smoothies Dean told Sam what had happened during the night.

"He said Arandi's name?' Sam asked.

"Yeah and I'm really worried Sam what am I supposed to tell her. Cas didn't exactly get the chance to clarify and I also know that if the other angels are trying to keep him from warning me then it's serious." Dean sighed heavily as he watched Arandi making her way back to him.

"What makes you so sure that it was other angels?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know just a feeling. One thing for sure if Cas has learned anything from the Winchester's it's how to be stubborn."

They changed the subject as the women approached. Colt and Sophie right behind them.

"Archery Dean I can imagine you're probably an expert at that also." Colt said as he sat down. Archery was on the schedule for the morning.

"Just call me Robin of the Hood." Dean snickered.

"I volunteer to go William Tell on Kyle." Sam laughed. "But I'm not that good."

Everyone had joined them by then and the whole table started to hum the William Tell overture and burst out laughing.

As expected Dean proved the expert he was with a cross bow but Arandi and Sam were right behind him as were Colt and Cody.

"You know you could let someone else have a little lime light Dean." Shane grinned.

"The doctor would say that wouldn't he?" Dean snickered.

At lunch announcements were made about a pool tournament that evening, one for the women one for the men.

"Oh yeah." Dean smiled heading straight to sign up.

"Really Dean is there anything you can't do?" Cody groaned.

"Of course there is, I can't ….. well there's um…no I can do everything." Dean ducked as Cody chunked a banana at him.

They played basketball after lunch and had fun. Sam watched his brother enjoy himself, it was about time.

The pool tournament was great Dean and Sam played cold at first as did Arandi and Jade but soon they were ahead. Dean played Sam to the end and won while Arandi played her sister and won.

The prize was five hundred dollars per winner.

Not unexpectedly Kyle and Buffy complained and were told that they had won fairly, it didn't matter that they were husband and wife.

The couples sat on the patio talking and having a couple of beers. Dean sat and watched Arandi talking and laughing with the women. She was so beautiful when she was happy.

"Earth to Dean." Colt sounded off in front of him.

Dean turned his eyes to him.

"I don't do the lovey eyes dude." Colt laughed.

"Don't knock it till you try it bro." Dean winked at him.

"Well you are handsome."

"Stop flirting with my man or I will hurt you." Arandi sat on Dean's lap and laughed.

Dean laughed and kissed her.

"Oh come on dude get a room!" Shane groused.

"You could take a couple of pointers dear." Kristen offered.

"Yeah dear." Bethany added.

"See what you started." Revin groaned.

"You never complained before." Randy said to his wife.

"And with that I make my departure." Dean said as he stood up and took Arandi's hand. "I am taking a walk with my wife."

Dean laughed as he and Arandi walked out the door listening to the women griping to the men.

The night was beautiful and moon lit as they walked. Dean led her to a bridge that went over a brook. He stopped in the middle and kissed her.

"There is something I need to tell you." Dean breathed.

Arandi eyed him curiously. "You mean about what happened last night?"

Dean huffed. "You knew?"

"Not everything but I figured you would tell me eventually." She sighed. "What's going on Dean?" She asked hugging him putting her head on his chest.

Dean put his head on hers. "I don't know Castiel tried to warn me about something and didn't get to finish before he was zapped away. It has something to do with you and it's worrying me. I don't even know where to start looking."

"Just don't try sending me away again."

"I have to keep you safe myself." Dean sighed. "I don't think I could trust anyone else. You know we haven't been together very long as a couple but I feel like I have known you a lifetime and I wish I could dare to hope that we would have a lifetime."

"Day to day Dean It's all we can do." Arandi sighed in return.

"I haven't told you that Sam thinks you and I are really married." Dean chuckled.

Arandi raised her head to look at him. "Why would he think that?"

"Well since I was an archangel's meat suit for a little while and we said those vows on consecrated ground." Dean looked into her eyes. "I can promise you that I wouldn't mind it one bit if we were."

Arandi didn't say anything at first thinking and staring into the night sky.

"You're kind of worrying me here." Dean said slowly.

"I was just thinking about how I had thought this would never happen for me and now it's right there in my reach. Of course I wouldn't mind if we had accidently married ourselves but women do have their fantasy weddings."

Dean smiled. "I want to see you in that wedding dress and then out of it." He kissed her neck thinking of their not too long ago honeymoon.

"It's hard to believe that as the deadly take no shit killer hunter that you are that you have such an amazing heart Dean." Arandi breathed.

"I got it from my mom."

Dean lifted Arandi to sit on the rail of the bridge wrapping his arms around her and putting his head to her stomach. She hugged his head and they listened to the babbling of the brook.

Dean didn't want to worry her but he was terrified not knowing what Castiel was trying to warn him about and he was more terrified to lose her.

Dean suddenly felt the stir of the air and pulled Arandi down beside him ready for whatever was out there.

"What do you want?" Dean growled.

The shadows moved and a figure stepped to the edge of the bridge. "I am Leziel, the angel that will set things right." The angel stepped toward them and a bright light burst in front of them. Dean gripped Arandi hard his heart thudding. He had no angel sword and that was the only way to kill an angel.

"Jumping the gun just a tad?' A British accent was suddenly between them and Leziel.

"Balthazar?" Dean asked in stunned disbelief. "Are all the angels that died alive again?"

"Only the ones that God forgave."

Dean looked incredulously at the fallen angel.

"Yeah, yeah I'm wondering about that myself." Balthazar sighed.

Leziel stepped closer.

"Oh I am sorry I forgot you were here."

"No one will ever forget me once I am done." Leziel sneered.

"Well let us for the sake of argument say that you are done." Balthazar raised his hand and both angels vanished in a huff of air.

Dean hugged Arandi hard. His heart pounding and he could feel hers just as strong. He led her back to the mansion.

At the edge of the brook hidden by the trees another figure watched them walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know what to do." Dean paced nervously in Sam's room. "This angel came and Balthazar of all angels had our back, angels, demons and whatever we're hunting here it's too much for just us especially when we have no idea what the hell is going on."

"It doesn't matter where we go Dean if their after us they won't stop." Sam sighed heavily and dropped his head into his hands where he sat on the edge of the bed. "If you want to leave we'll leave."

"We can't Sam we can't let anyone else die."

"Colt and Revin could handle it I'm sure." Sam offered.

"I'm not running." Arandi walked into the room.

"Angel. I …"

"Why do you call me that when you can hardly stand angels Dean?" Arandi huffed annoyed.

"Because you are what an angel should be." Dean sighed. "You are how I imagined them when I was young."

"If we summon Castiel he could come couldn't he?" Sam suggested.

"Do you have all the stuff that we need?"

"Not on me." Sam huffed.

"We finish this and then we decide." Dean said not whole heartedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was hard to hide the tension that rolled over them the next day. Sam told Colt and Revin bits and pieces.

"Real angels." Colt asked in awe.

"They are not all that trust me dude." Dean growled. "They are nothing like what you picture in your head from stories."

"I say we enjoy today and then go camping tomorrow. I was told there is an awesome place to fish about a two miles from here. We can leave early morning on horseback, fish, and camp. Come back the next day." Colt commented.

"I would love that." Arandi replied.

So for Dean that was all he needed to hear. "Horses, fishing, and camping it is then."

Dean and Sam made sure that Colt and Revin met Bobby. They had heard of him too and were thrilled to meet him as it turned out Bobby had known their dad.

"You boys were his pride and joy."

"We lost him too soon but he died a hero." Revin sighed.

"That he did." Bobby agreed.

The group took their minds off the situation playing soccer. This was the game that Sam excelled at but Dean wasn't half bad either. Arandi and Jade blazed the field so of course Kyle and Buffy had to challenge. They ended up being worthy opponents along with the rest of their team but Sam had never forgotten everything he had learned when he played when he was young and with Dean watching proudly that he had been able to talk their dad into letting Sam play he played his heart out. Buffy still holding a grudge against Arandi did her best to outshine her but Arandi was in much better condition, when Buffy kicked the ball hard aiming straight at Arandi's face she did a beautiful jump kicking the ball to Dean who did a head shot to Sam who then did a super kick between two players and right past the goalkeeper.

Colt ran past Kyle. "And that is what we like to call a GOAL!" Colt shouted like the announcers always do on television.

They left the field in a much better mood.

Later that night they had the karaoke competition and all couples had to participate.

Sam who couldn't carry a tune in a bucket gave it his best shot his only saving grace being Jade who sang rather well.

Revin and Koryander, Colt and Sophie did exceptional and a few other couples that were there.

Dean and Arandi caught everyone's attention. Their voices together were extraordinary just as everything else about them being a couple seemed to be. Still Dean went the extra step to impress his lady by singing a song just for her that left her teary eyed and the other men glaring at him including his own brother. Dean wagged his eyebrows at them and was bombarded with empty water bottles.

Back in their room as they got ready for bed Dean looked at Arandi expectantly but didn't say a word. Arandi smiled at him and he couldn't help but grin.

"You're just determined to get laid before day six aren't you?" Arandi asked with an eyebrow up arms crossed.

"What did I do?" Dean asked innocently.

"Shut up and kiss me." Arandi breathed.

"Yes ma'am." Dean smiled triumphantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi sat on the bed watching Dean sleep peacefully. It had been the main reason she had given in to him not to mention that it really was hard to wait six days when you were in the beginning of an unbelievably relationship.

She pulled the sheet to cover him better and he mumbled her name in his sleep with a content little smile. They had had another amazing love making session. They had each other's pleasures down to the last detail. Dean was attentive overly so in some areas but hey who in their right might would complain about that?

Arandi stood up slowly from the bed and put on her pajamas. She got a drink of water and then walked out onto the balcony.

"I know you're here." She said to the shadows.

"I shouldn't speak to you, he would not be happy with that." Castiel stepped out.

"What is so important about me?" Arandi persisted.

"You and Dean were destined to be together from the start of your lives Arandi and I cannot tell you how many times in the past you barely missed each other by mere seconds. Dean even attended your high school for a couple of weeks. You two together are destined to be the beginning of salvation."

"Salvation?"

"It's a long complicated story and I do not have the time. Other angels do not want that they feel that they will be obsolete. They will not allow me…" Castiel looked behind him. "I must go." And he was gone.

Arandi stood hugging herself the most sudden sense of impending doom over took her and tears filled her eyes. She loved Dean and if they had been destined to be together from the beginning then so be it but she knew in her heart they would hardly have much peace if even the angels wanted them apart. She would never love another and if she had to die to save Dean then let her blood cover the ground.

She was so deep in thought that she gasped when she felt arms around her but she recognized the warm touch instantly.

"Arandi what are you doing out here alone?" Dean whispered into her neck. "I don't like waking up alone."

"I…I ….." Arandi couldn't even finish.

"Arandi?" Dean turned her to face him and he saw the tears. "What's wrong?"

"I love you so much." She cried hugging him desperately.

"And that makes you cry?" Dean tried to make light.

"Why can't we have a normal life Dean?"

"We can if that's what you want. We'll leave here right now and live in Mexico if we have too." Dean offered lifting her head with both his hands.

"What angels and demons don't cross the border? You know as well as I do that we can't stop hunting. It's impossible when we know what's out there."

"It's not impossible Arandi not anymore."

"They won't let us." She breathed brokenly and told Dean what Castiel had told her.

"The beginning of salvation, you and me?" Dean asked in wonder. "I went to your high school in Texas? I remember that now. You wore a ponytail I remember liking you but someone told me to stay clear of you because you were stuck up and I listened to them." Dean actually felt a pang of remorse to think that he and Arandi could have been together so long ago.

"I remember that now too you had the Impala even then and I loved it but the girls said that you were a big flirt and you lied a lot so I stayed away from you." Arandi shook her head. They could have been together for years now.

"It took us a while but we still found each other." Dean sighed kissing her forehead. "We are going to make the best of it, now let's go back to bed we have an early morning."

They fell asleep in each other's arms after making love like there was no tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were able to have an early breakfast. Then the seven couples prepared their packs and loaded their horses. All of them had horseback experience so they were good.

Dean could tell that Arandi loved horses and they took to her just as quickly.

"Alright Snow White if you sing will all the animals come dancing out of the forest?" Dean joked.

"Only on Tuesdays." Arandi replied.

Dean took the lead and everyone followed single file on the trail, they were all amazed at the beauty that surrounded them, nature at its finest.

They took it slow so that they could enjoy the sights and reached their destination before noon. The men got busy setting up camp while the women unpacked and they had brought a packed lunch. For dinner they would be cooking whatever they caught in the river. The women didn't fish long and sat around the camp talking and watching their men have fun.

The day was unbelievably beautiful and as the men prepared their catches for the ladies to cook the night came on them just as beautiful.

Absolutely full from the fish fry and camp corn bread that had been made they sat around the campfire talking. Dean sat back against a log with Arandi between his legs against his chest. Everyone else followed suit.

The conversation was animated and of course it wasn't long before someone suggested ghost stories.

Dean and Sam had everyone riveted with the stories they told.

"You guys tell spooky stories." Bethany rubbed at the goose bumps on her arms.

"True stories." Dean said with a little wicked laugh.

"Stop scaring my wife." Randy groaned. "Bethany you know he's just yanking your chain.

The campfire suddenly hissed and the flames shot up causing everyone to jump.

"Whoever did that it's not funny." Bethany whined.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances with each other then looked at Colt and Revin. No one had done a thing. The hunter's instincts were on full alert. Dean already had his knife in hand.

"What the hell is that?" Kristen breathed pointing up to the sky.

A large cloud of smoke was moving toward them. The hunters were on their feet in the next moment. They grabbed their bags and the six hunters' grabbed salt and started making the circle around the camp. The three other couples watched in confusion.

"It's a long story." Revin said soothingly. "Please just trust us."

No one moved just staring at the smoke which hovered just a short distance away and then receded. They knew it wasn't that easy.

They got busy drawing the devil's traps into the ground.

"Stay in these circles for absolutely no reason get out!" Sam instructed the now terrified couples. He handed them all a flask of holy water. If anything gets near you with black eyes just throw this on them. He handed Randy and Cody shotguns and rock salt shells. "Trust me you will know exactly what to shoot at, please stay calm and we will explain everything to you once we are all safe."

Cody, Randy, and Shane only nodded wide eyed. Though they had not known these people long their instincts told them to trust them.

Sophie and Koryander kissed their husbands and took their own weapons and got into the circle.

A twig snapped in the woods and the hunter's turned weapons ready.

Kyle and his group stepped out their eyes black.

"Why doesn't it surprise me?" Colt moaned.

"Not so bad now are you Jensen?" Kyle sneered.

"You're a fucking idiot." Colt shouted.

Colt flew through the air and landed in a heap dazed.

"This is going to be so much fun." Kyle smiled evilly.

"They are not alone." Castiel suddenly stood beside Dean.

"Neither are they." Leziel appeared by Kyle.

"You team with demons?" Castiel asked in shock.

"Coming from you that is amusing brother. You should know that I will do whatever it takes to set everything right so that angels can be what they were meant to be." Leziel stepped forward.

Dean had already set his stance protectively in front of Arandi.

"The message has changed." Joshua suddenly appeared between the groups.

"You lie!" Leziel shouted. "I don't know how Castiel got to you but I know what our Father wants."

"Listen to me Leziel. This is not what he wants the message he delivered was misinterpreted. Salvation must begin or the world will end." Joshua insisted.

"The end of the world yeah that song and dance isn't getting old." Dean grumbled.

"Salvation, this world should have ended already no one follows the law of the Lord no one!" Leziel eyes were wide.

"You have lost your mind." Castiel replied.

"Enough talk." Leziel said and he vanished.

From the woods more demons joined the others. It was suddenly very clear that this whole retreat thing had been a set up. Dean and Sam looked at each other and then at Arandi and Jade.

"Get in the circle Arandi please." Dean pleaded.

"Not without you." She answered defiantly.

Dean looked at Sam again. If saving her meant standing down then that was what he would do. He reached for her hand to walk into the circle. Leziel appeared behind Arandi and she gasped as the dagger sliced through her.

"No!" Dean screamed pulling her into his arms.

Balthazar appeared next to Dean and he raised his hand but Leziel pulled his angel sword and thrust it at Balthazar. The demons began their attack. Dean stood stunned holding his hand to Arandi's wound his hand covered in blood that dripped to the ground.

He turned to Castiel. "Save her please!"

Jade was crying at the sight of her sister limp in Dean's arms anger filled her to her very core. Her sister was finally happy why couldn't they just leave her alone?

Balthazar pulled his own sword just in time to block the attack as Castiel ran to Dean. He reached for Arandi but just as he was about to touch her Leziel shoved him back.

"Can't be without her fine then join her!" Leziel stabbed Dean in the side at the very same time that Dean grabbed Balthazar's sword and shoved it into Leziel.

Dean gasped falling to his knees.

"Dean!" Castiel and Sam both cried out at the same time.

Leziel's face screwed up in complete shock that a human had outdone him and he fell back light streaming from him blinding for just a moment before it vanished signaling his demise.

Castiel and Balthazar stared in shock and then they stood back to back joined by Joshua.

"Everyone close your eyes." They yelled.

"Listen to them." Sam screamed to the people in the circle.

The night was filled with a blinding light and loud screeches filled the air. The stillness that followed was stiffening.

Dean had somehow managed to sit back against a log and was holding Arandi tightly. The pain in his side did not compare to the pain in his heart.

"Arandi please hold on." He begged her. He had failed to protect her, he had failed her, he had failed everyone.

She lifted her head to look at him. "I love you." She whispered weakly.

With the worst pain he could ever endure he watched the light fade from her eyes. The night was suddenly shattered with a heart breaking soul crushing wail of loss.

Everyone stood in shock. Dead bodies lay everywhere.

"Save them Cas." Sam asked in desperation.

Castiel stepped toward the couple and turned to look at the sky in stunned disbelief. "Not now!" He cried. The three angels vanished in another bright zap of light.

"No!" Sam and Jade screamed at the sky.

They both dropped to their knees beside their siblings.

"Hold on Dean, just hold on alright." Sam pleaded trying to see how bad Dean was hurt.

"She's gone Sam." Dean barely whispered.

Jade began to cry hysterically wanting to touch her sister to help her but knowing just by the sight of all the blood that it was too late.

"I can't Sam…I can't…" Dean sobbed. He looked at his brother and grabbed his arm with his bloodied hand.

Sam read in those green eyes that he looked into so many days of his life what set his heart racing in terror. His big brother, his protector, his teacher, his best friend, his hero was telling him good bye.

"Dean don't I need you!" Sam grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry." Dean breathed. He looked down at Arandi; her eyes still open looking at him. "Don't go too far my love I'm right behind you." He kissed her lips and put his forehead to hers.

Sam's heart shattered as he watched the loss another wail pierced the night as he watched his brother take one last breath.


	43. TO HAVE NEVER LOVED AT ALL

I have been having problems so please forgive me for my slower posts. I have given everyone fair warning that this story is extreme Dean hurt and angst in the summary sooo…..

TO HAVE NEVER LOVED AT ALL

Dean felt hands on his legs. They were unfamiliar hands and there were very few hands that were even allowed to touch him period let alone his legs. He forced his eyes open and only managed half way, knowing instantly that he was in a hospital, which meant that he was still alive his eyes opened wider as he remembered Arandi.

"Well Prince Charming I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charms much longer." A man dressed in scrubs chuckled as he worked on Dean's legs.

Dean made to talk but found his throat dry. He instinctively reached for where he had been stabbed but he felt no pain. They had to be giving him some great pain meds.

"Sam." The male nurse called out.

Dean heard a sound of crackling plastic.

"Look who's finally letting me see his gorgeous green peepers."

"Dean heard a gasp and a flurry of movement then Sam was in his vision.

"Oh my God Dean you're awake!" Sam exclaimed grabbing his brother's hand. "Get someone George please."

The male nurse moved away from Dean and headed to the door. Dean tried to talk but he could only croak out noises.

"Give it a minute dude." Sam said softly the look in his eyes pure joy to see his brother awake.

A doctor and George came back into the room.

"Well Sam it looks like you know your brother very well after all." The doctor huffed. He examined Dean's eyes and gave him some water.

Dean tried to talk again and he rasped. "Arandi?"

Sam and the doctor exchanged glances and Sam shrugged. Dean's heart raced. "Please tell me."

"Dean who's Arandi?" Sam asked confused.

"Not a good time to joke Sammy." Dean growled coughing. His throat was still really rough.

Sam stared at Dean.

"Arandi and Jade our girlfriends." Dean pushed getting aggravated.

Sam looked at the doctor. "Can I tell him?"

The doctor looked over at Dean's vitals. "He shouldn't be upset but I guess either way that's going to happen. We'll leave you alone."

Dean anxiety was full force he wanted to get up and face Sam but he felt so weak.

Once they were alone. Sam sighed. He looked toward the door to make sure that it was closed. "Dean remember that vampire nest that we walked into and it was a trap?"

Dean nodded.

"You have been in a coma since then after they threw you into wall you had severe head trauma, Dean you have been in coma for over two years."

Dean felt his chest tighten. 'That wasn't possible.'

"They said you would probably never wake up but I told them that they didn't know you and I was right, it took you long enough."

"Arandi." Dean persisted.

"Dean are you listening? There has been no one you have been gone for two years."

Dean couldn't breathe. He fisted his hands into the bed sheets and gasped.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

The doctor and George raced back into the room.

"I don't know who Arandi is but he's stubbornly asking for her." Sam informed the doctor as he tried to calm Dean.

"Dean you have to breathe." The doctor insisted.

Dean struggled and saw the darkness begin to edge his vision.

"Dean we can't help you unless you let us." George offered soothingly.

Dean looked at George wondering just who the hell this man was.

"Look Dean I know that you don't know me but I have been taking care of you since you came into this hospital so I feel as if you are my friend even though this is the first time that I have seen you awake but I have talked to you every day and have kept you in the best shape possible since you couldn't move. Let me help you Dean." George offered softly.

Dean wasn't sure why maybe even unconscious he had developed a connection with this nurse but he liked him. He slowed his breathing looking at him and at Sam. Once he was back in control he told them what he remembered at least what he could say to strangers.

"I know this is going to be hard for you to accept Dean but sometimes when the brain is traumatized it puts itself in a protective sense a safe place as it were."

Dean scoffed. A safe place where he had almost died how many times? Still he refused to believe that he had created Arandi and Jade his mind. He could still feel Arandi's warmth; smell that wonderful scent that always followed her. She was real she had to be real it was what he dreamed of for so long. "So what are you saying doc that I killed her off because I was waking up?"

"Something like that." The doctor replied.

"I didn't make her up I don't know what's going on but she is real. She has to be." Dean spat defiantly. He could feel his eyes burn. Was this hell that he had to endure having to face that the love of his life never existed. He would swear that it was just as bad as being sliced and diced.

"Dean it's going to be ok." Sam said softly.

"You don't remember her so you would say that." Dean snapped. His head pounded.

"Get some rest Dean." The doctor said patting his shoulder. "It has been a rough road but you will be fine."

'Be fine. How would he be fine without his heart and soul? George helped him turn on his side, facing the wall and Dean cried silently until sleep finally came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days dragged and Dean barely spoke and only ate so that Sam would back off. He was lost so completely lost and practically wished that he could go back into a coma just to hold her again. Then he would remember that she had died in his arms and he would feel completely torn apart.

George continued helping him with his physical therapy and he began to walk little by little. He really didn't want to do anything but George knew how to play dirty.

"Now if Arandi was here with you now would you be slacking?" George demanded. "If you believe she is real how do you want her to see you?"

Dean glared at him but he had a point, he would never let himself be this weak around her. He thought about the times she had helped him recover and he began to work his ass off to get back in shape and to walk on his own again.

"Now that's what I want to see." George laughed one day when he was helping Dean lift weights with his legs.

"Do you ever get a day off?" Dean asked wondering out loud since George always seemed to be near.

"Sorry sugar but I won't let anyone else touch your fine body." George said in saucy voice. "Those sweet cheeks have been mine far too long to share."

Dean couldn't help but smile. He knew George wasn't gay and was just trying to get him out of his gloomy state. Dean appreciated it more than George could ever realize but it would never be enough, no one seemed to get that least of all Sam. Sam who Dean thought for sure would understand.

"Sorry George but my heart was stolen long ago."

George looked at Dean sympathetically. "Would it help you to talk about her?"

Dean stopped lifting and thought about it. "I guess I could give it a try." He started talking about her having to leave out large sections of the hunting but adding close enough imagery. He found himself laughing and feeling good just to say her name. He got through his work out. Then the sadness hit him that it would never be his again.

George watched Dean closely. "It's hard either way I guess if you do talk about her of if you don't, it hurts either way."

Dean had shut down again. "When can I leave this place?" He asked staring at the floor.

"The doctor won't let you leave until your brain waves are completely back to normal and you complete your therapy. Are you really that anxious to leave me?" George smiled.

Dean shook his head slowly but made no response.

"Let's get you showered and back to your room." George stated handing Dean some clean clothes to change into.

After stripping off his old clothes Dean went into the large shower stall that they had in the therapy room. He opted to stand even though there was shower chair. He still had some time to get back to normal standing too long made his legs tremble and his arm strength was nowhere near what it had once been. George had kept him in pretty decent shape while he was in a coma.

Dean leaned against the wall letting the warm water fall over him. He remembered the showers with Arandi. His body trembled harder. 'How could something he created in his head be so damn real?'

"I love you Dean." Her voice was behind him and he spun around nearly slipping. His heart pounded. The tears filled his eyes he was going to go crazy. He slipped down the shower wall sitting with his knees against his chest hugging them to himself. He put his forehead to his knees and let the anguish over take him.

Minutes later George found him like that and without a word helped him up and helped him dry, and helped him dress. He led him back to his room helped him get back into bed and asked for a sedative to be administered.

"I'm sorry George." Dean murmured ashamed that this man had had to help him in such a state.

"It's what I'm here for Dean." George patted Dean's shoulder. "I just wish that I could help you more."

Dean nodded sleepily. The sedative taking over, he drifted into sleep.

George stood and watched Dean sleep for a few minutes. He looked up at the ceiling. "This is too cruel even for me." He said and walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean turned on the bed and he realized that he wasn't in the hospital. He was in a motel room and he dared to reach beside him and he felt the warmth he so much desired. He turned quickly and there she was asleep beside him, the thrill that filled his heart. He reached to touch her and pull her closer.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What's wrong my love?" she asked sleepily.

"I had a horrible nightmare where you didn't exist." He breathed hugging her tight.

"I'm sorry let me help you forget it." She cooed in his ear.

Dean smiled as she began to kiss him and touch him only the way she could. "I love you." He told her.

Suddenly he felt nothing and he looked around, the room was empty and he was alone.

"Arandi?" He called out desperately.

"Dean wake up."

Dean opened his eyes to see Sam and George hovering over him, it had been a dream. He really was going to go crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean poked at his food and finally just pushed it away. 'Who the hell was he kidding the only reason he was even going through the motions was because of Sam.'

"Dean you really need to eat." Sam stood beside him.

"I'm not hungry."

"I'll see if George will let me sneak you a burger and fries, I'll even get you extra onions." Sam offered.

"I'm good Sammy." Dean sighed about to lie down again but nearly jumped out his skin when Sam flung his tray of food onto the floor.

"I've had it Dean you can't mourn someone who never existed!" Sam yelled. "You're killing yourself and that is killing me!"

Dean stared at Sam as if he were a stranger. His eyes filled with tears. "I can never make you understand." He whispered brokenly, his hands shook as he dropped his head into them. "I might have made her up but to me she was real why can't you see that. I can't just forget her she was in my life the whole time Sam." He lifted his head to look at Sam his eyes filled with sorrow. "She was my Jessica."

Sam stared at Dean and didn't know what to say. He didn't understand how his brother could be so in love with a figment of his imagination but he understood how losing Jessica had made him feel and if that was what Dean was feeling now then he was in a great state of emotional pain, he could help him through it like Dean had helped him.

Dean's felt pain in his head and he dropped it back into his hands. He felt himself begin to fall forward and then he felt Sam's hands catching him, he was calling to him. Dean let go he just wanted peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up and looked around. George was standing by looking rather sullen.

"About time man, you had Sam convinced that he had put you back into a coma." George huffed.

"Huh?" Dean managed.

"You've been out for three days dude. Hell even the doc thought you had relapsed."

"I wish I had." Dean whispered.

"You don't mean that." Sam sounded from the door.

"What do you care?" Dean turned his face to the wall. He could feel the tears burning again. This wasn't how he wanted to live.

"I found her." Sam murmured.

Dean snapped his head around. "What?"

"I decided to check to see if she existed and she does but she's a professor at a college not too far from here and she's married Dean. I think maybe she was one of your one night stands and your mind latched onto her."

"I would have never let her get away." Dean growled. "I need to see her."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I need to see her Sam and if it's really her I swear I will never mention her again and I will work harder to get back to being me." He promised.

"I can get him a day pass." George offered.

"Alright fine if that's what it takes to get my brother back." Sam sniffed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had his heart in his stomach the whole drive. He couldn't speak a word. She was real but married to someone else. He could get past that but he needed to see her. The drive seemed to take forever and if he had been driving he would have broken every speed limit. He had been happy to see his beloved Impala and glad to see that Sam had her in tip top shape.

"You didn't have to come George." Dean said feeling rather guilty to be dragging his nurse with him.

"Yes I did it was the only way the doc agreed to let you go and besides that I had to see this play out with my own two eyes no second hand accounts for me. No offense." George rushed.

"Stop the BS dude. You're here because you know that I'm going to be a wreck afterwards." Dean grumbled.

"Well there is that too." George huffed.

Sam pulled into a university parking lot and drove through until he was close to a park where students went to eat lunch outside. There was a fountain and benches, people mingled everywhere. Sam parked the Impala facing the park.

They kept their eyes trained.

Dean's heart skipped a beat. "There she is." He whispered. He spotted her sitting on a bench eating a salad. Dean smiled. 'Her and her damn salads.' He opened the car door.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked anxiously.

"You didn't really thinking seeing her from afar was going to be enough for me did you?" Dean scoffed, not taking his eyes off of her afraid that she would vanish.

Sam started to get out of the car.

"Please Sam I need to do this on my own."

"What are you going to say to her?" Sam asked staring hard at Dean.

"I don't know but I'll think of something." He began to walk towards her slowly shoving his hands in his pockets because they were trembling.

He finally reached her and he stood behind her staring at her. His heart beating fast, he wanted so much to just take her in his arms and hold her.

He must have stared too long because she turned to look at him. "Can I help you?" She asked setting her blue eyes on him.

Her beauty would always take his breath away. "You're Arandi Remington?"

"I was before I married." She replied looking him up and down assessing him.

'That's my girl.' Dean thought.

"Do I know you?"

"Not unless Johnny told you about me." Dean laid it on thick. He stepped around the bench and froze.

Arandi was pregnant, about to deliver soon pregnant.

Dean felt himself slip, he had to hold it together but seeing her the only woman he had ever loved so deeply not only not know him but also pregnant from another man, tore him in two. His Arandi had been completely and totally his.

"Johnny talked about a lot of people." Arandi smiled relaxing a bit at the mention of her brother's name. "So which of those people are you?"

"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester." He said staring into her eyes pleading with the world some flicker of recognition would ignite.

"The name does ring a bell but I would have thought my brother would have loved to divulge meeting someone else with a famous gun surname. I'll have to ask him."

Her brother was still alive, so that explained why she was a professor and married.

"How's Jade?" Dean asked.

"Why don't you sit down my neck is getting sore looking up at you, just how tall are you?" She rubbed at her neck.

Dean eagerly took the seat next to her.

"Jade is off in California with her latest boyfriend who is an aspiring actor." Arandi sighed. "My parents have given up on her ever getting her head out of the clouds."

Her parents were still alive. "So is it safe to bet that you married Shawn?" Dean felt nauseas at the thought.

"Oh God no." Arandi growled. "That didn't work out."

"Who's the lucky man?" Dean dared to ask.

"I married Danny Williams." She sighed again putting her hand gently on her extended belly.

Same initials, how ironic. "He's a lucky man." Dean asserted looking at her

"He doesn't think that he filed for divorce."

"He's divorcing you while you're pregnant?" He asked aghast.

"I'm too assertive for him and he thinks that I don't know about the affairs." She shook her head.

"Who in their right mind would cheat on you?" Dean mumbled.

Arandi stared at him. "It happens."

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked concerned.

"Raise my child and live my life, my baby is all that matters now even though the dad is complete dick." She patted her belly. "Sorry baby."

Dean laughed. God she was beautiful. He stared at her belly. "Do you mind?" He asked softly.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "No I guess not."

Dean leaned closer and gently laid his hand on her stomach, within seconds he felt the baby kick.

"Wow he likes you." Arandi giggled.

"Is it a boy?" Dean asked barely holding it together; he closed his eyes so that she couldn't see the tears that had sprung into them.

"Yes, it's a boy. Hey are you alright?"

The tears slid past his closed eyes so he had to think fast. "I'm so sorry." He said pulling his hand back. "I lost my wife last year. You remind me so much of her." His breathing hitched as Arandi placed her hand over his on the bench.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry." She said genuinely remorseful. "You must have loved her so much."

"More than any words could ever describe." He sighed.

"She knew. That's what matters."

Dean shuttered when Arandi hugged him sideways. "I hope that I don't sound heartless but you can find someone else. You can't give up." She kissed him on the cheek.

Dean could have kicked himself for pulling her into a kiss, surprised that she responded.

"Now you must think that I am a total dick." He groaned starting to get up.

She grabbed his hand. "Are you kidding me a hot stud like you hitting on a beached whale like me, darling you made my day." Arandi laughed.

Her laugh was beautiful. He smiled at her. His heart sang. This is not what he expected but it only proved to him that Arandi was meant to be his no matter what. So he had to start over from scratch so he had to live with the fact that he she was pregnant from someone else. If he could get her to be his he could breathe again.

"I really must get back to class." She said.

Dean offered her a hand to stand.

"Like I said beached whale." She groaned.

"If all whales looked like you oceanography would be at the top of my college courses." Dean smiled his devilish smile.

"You are smooth as silk Winchester." She started to walk past him and then stopped. "Why do I feel like I have known you all along?"

"Because you have." He whispered to her pulling her close looking into her eyes.

"Dean?" She murmured. "What….I …."

"Can I come back to see you?" He asked breathless.

"Yes." She replied just as breathless.

He pulled her into a kiss and she responded. This was what he lived for in any life. Pulling back from him she stared into his eyes. "Where have you been?" She hurried away.

Dean watched her until he couldn't see her anymore.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would have never believed it." George stepped beside him. He pulled out his wallet and handed Sam a fifty.

"I told you George once I saw her giggle she was so into my brother's charm and kissing Five minutes later. Here I thought it was going to be a mistake. Look at him he finally looks like Dean Winchester again." Sam was grinning ear to ear.

"What about the husband?" George asked.

"She's getting a divorce." Dean grinned and walked back to the Impala.

"What?" George gaped. "You talked to her thirty minutes not only get her to kiss you but she's divorcing her husband. Dude you have to teach me how to do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive back was way less dreary. Dean was practically glowing. He had her he thought he had lost it all but he had her.

"See Dean when you play your role everything works out." George laughed.

Dean's breath caught and he didn't say another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was raining hard outside the hospital. The lightning flashed. Dean stood staring out into the night. His room was dark. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. He had his duffel ready and his wallet in his hand. Why he hadn't thought of it before? Man was he slacking.

The door to his room opened and Sam walked in to check on Dean before leaving for the night. Dean had convinced him to get a motel room soon after waking up.

"Dean what are you doing still dressed?" Sam asked stepping closer to him. "Why are you in the dark?"

"I'm leaving Sam I have to get back to Arandi and to my Sam." Dean turned his fiery gaze on who he thought was his brother.

"Your Sam, I am your Sam."

Dean handed Sam a picture. "If I created her in my mind did I create this too?"

Sam stared at the picture in shock. "I don't understand." He murmured.

"I don't belong here. Even if you're real and she's real this isn't my world that one is." Dean pointed at the picture Sam still held, the picture that Sam and Jade had taken of him and Arandi on the beach.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you." Sam whispered.

George walked into the room. "What's going on guys?'

"Getting ready to ditch this joint George." Dean turned to face him, he had his zippo in his hand and flicked it on and threw it on the floor. A ring of fire surrounded George. "Or should I say Gabriel."

Sam stared in shock. "Dean what are you doing?"

George smiled and morphed into Gabriel. "Took you long enough but all you all you had to do was ask."

"As if you would have been honest with me." Dean snickered.

"I have to be here, Dean this time I'm not in control." Gabriel pointed at the ceiling. "Castiel asked me to keep you safe and I sort of owed my brother that much."

"Having me believe that the woman that I love doesn't exist is keeping me safe?" Dean growled.

"It was a test to see if you could be attracted in any universe." Gabriel shrugged. "I'm sorry Dean, I really am I don't want to hurt you guys anymore not now that I have been given a second chance."

"Send me home then." Dean stepped closer to the fire.

"Dean what the hell is going on?" Sam yelled.

Dean turned to Sam. "Look I'm sure when everything is set straight you will be fine and you'll forgive me."

"If you try to knock me out I will hurt you." Sam took a defensive stance.

Dean laughed. "Am I that predictable? See you on the flip side Sammy." Dean winked as Sam suddenly dropped to the floor out cold.

"How did you do that?" Gabriel stared.

"I laced the side of the picture he touched with knock out juice." Dean grabbed a pillow and put it under Sam's head. "It was nice meeting you kid." Standing back up straight Dean stepped back to Gabriel. "Now about sending me home."

"When will you learn Dean nothing is that easy." Gabriel sighed. "Can you douse the flames please I promise I won't go anywhere."

"Gabriel please you owe me too." Dean pleaded as he grabbed a pitcher of water and threw it on the flames; once the circle was broken Gabriel turned the rest of the flames off with a wave of his hand.

"I told you I'm not in control."

"Then what!" Dean yelled.

"You have to leave this world the same way you left the other one." Gabriel yelled back.

Dean stared at him. "I have to get stabbed by an angel?" He was already pulling his knife to hand to Gabriel.

"No you just have to die and…" Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck.

"She has to die too." Dean whispered.

"I would change it if I could." Gabriel sighed.

"Great, I sure can't kill her."

"It's the only way back Dean."

"Of course it is." Dean groaned. He went back to the window and stared out into the rain.

"Dean, I'm not supposed to help you but I can tell you to follow your heart." Gabriel stared at the ceiling. "I don't have long." He stepped up to Dean and grabbed him pulling him into a deep strong kiss.

Dean was so shocked he just stood there and he felt a powerful surge go through him.

Gabriel stepped back with a big smile. "Castiel is going to be so jealous; those are some lips you have there."

"What…..um …..Why….." Dean was completely flustered.

"I gave you a gift for you and your Arandi." Gabriel said softly. "I wouldn't mind having your forgiveness too." A sudden zap of light filled the room. Gabriel was gone.

Dean stood staring at the unconscious Sam. "Follow my heart." He whispered. Well he knew exactly where his heart was. He grabbed his duffel and ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain was pouring as he drove back to the university, he had no idea where Arandi lived or how to find her without a computer. He couldn't do anything until morning so he would just park by the park where he had met this Arandi and wait maybe get some sleep it wouldn't be the first time that he slept in the rain in the Impala.

He parked in front of the park watching the rain and the lightning. He stared in disbelief at the sight that met him. She was there standing in the rain by the bench where he had talked to her. He jumped out of the car and ran to her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her taking her hand leading her to a gazebo where they could stand out of the rain.

"I could ask you the same question." She said shivering.

Dean instinctively hugged her.

She pulled back from him. "Tell me what the hell is going on. I couldn't stop thinking about you and I had flashes of things that have never happened but they felt so real and things that I know have happened don't feel real anymore."

"You're going to think I'm crazy if I tell you." Dean moaned. He pulled the picture of them together from his pocket. He had cleaned the entire residue off. He handed it to her.

Arandi stared at the picture and a tear slipped from her eyes. "This is real." She whispered. "I felt it when you kissed me that you and I were more than strangers kissing in a park."

"In my world you are the love of my life." Dean lifted her chin. "And I know now that in any world any universe you and I are meant to be together, you forever have me heart and soul." He kissed her gently.

She hugged him hard. "I know you're telling me the truth as if I'm seeing it with my own eyes, we belong together but this isn't your world."

"No." Dean stared into her eyes.

"You need to go back to her." She said softly. "She must miss you terribly because I know I will and I barely met you."

"It's not that easy." Dean mumbled, tears filling his eyes. "I don't even know if she's alive in my world." He told her what happened.

"You would stay with me just to have her back."

"Yes."

"But this isn't real Dean, not for you." She touched her belly. "None of this is fair to you."

"I know but I can only go back if we both die here." He finally admitted the ugly truth.

Arandi stood quietly for a minute. "I have always dreamed of a love like yours." She caressed his face and he closed his eyes leaning into her touch shuddering because he missed her so much. "You would die for me."

"Every minute if the day as long as I could see your smile and feel your touch." He sighed and kissed her again.

"She would do the same." Arandi whispered. "I don't know how you took me so hard but you have and I know I have to help you."

"No Arandi I can't…" Dean breathed.

"I know." She pulled him into a kiss.

Dean's heart fluttered as he wrapped his arms around her, responding to her kiss feeling alive.

She pulled back looking up into his eyes.

"Look Arandi let me take you home and then we can figure something out. I can summon Castiel and he will find a way to get me back without….." He couldn't say it again.

"You think it'll work?" She asked.

"We can try." He took her hand leading her to the Impala as fast as possible in the rain.

"What a beauty." Arandi sighed when she saw his car.

Dean smiled. "My two beautiful ladies."

They left the parking lot and Dean drove in the direction Arandi told him too. "Things are going to work out." He told her seeing the tension on her face.

"Destiny." She whispered.

The pouring rain should have told him that he was playing into the hands of fate. Dean heard the squealing brakes and he knew instantly that if he wasn't willing to kill her fate would.

Everything slowed down it seemed and he felt the impact as the other vehicle slammed into the Impala. The car spun around and hit something else crushing metal and breaking glass. Dean felt searing pain tear through his abdomen. Arandi had been thrown against him and she wasn't moving.

Somehow he opened the door and pulled her out of the car as it caught on fire even in the rain. He managed a few staggered steps with her in his arms before he hit his knees. He sat down and leaned against something pulling Arandi into his arms.

Someone was yelling that help was coming to please hold on. He heard hysterical crying. He held her tight. This was his miserable life to have Arandi die in his arms again and this time pregnant. This must have been the vision Sam had had.

Dean's tears spilled even though he knew he would be able to move on. It didn't make it any easier to lose her again even though it wasn't his Arandi.

She stirred in his arms slowly lifting her head to look at him; she smiled weakly and caressed his face gently. "My love." She murmured and went still.

It didn't matter that this wasn't his Arandi it hurt just the same to lose her. He hugged her tightly as the rain fell hard. His tears spilled and he coughed, his breathing hitched.

People ran around not knowing what to do and the Impala burned impossibly in the pouring rain, the glow of the fire falling on the bloodied couple.

"My love." Dean breathed. Then he followed his heart.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	44. THAT WHICH DOESN'T KILL YOU

If Dean and Sam had to endure what I put them through they would probably perform an exorcism on me or salt and burn me before I was even dead. Needless to say they are still not anywhere near being owned by me.

It is impossible to please everyone. For those of you who have stuck it out with me, thank you.

To the person who called me a bitch and other things, no one forced you to read my story. If you don't like it fine tell me you don't like it calling me names is unbelievably childish and just makes me feel sorry for you.

THAT WHICH DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES YOU DEAN WINCHESTER

Sam sat in the chair with his head in his hands. The rain and lightning outside the window only added to his gloom. Dean was so still on the bed in front of him barely clinging to life. They had lost him five times since the night he thought he had lost his brother for good.

His mind wandered back to the night in the woods and how Arandi had died in Dean's arms, how Dean had followed her because he couldn't take anymore loss. The angels were supposed to protect them not kill them.

Sam kneeled staring at Dean and Arandi their life blood spilled on the ground. His world gone and all he had left was Jade who could only cry. Sam remembered seeing Bobby and Joss who had followed Kyle and his group into the woods because it looked very suspicious. Sam remembered the anguish on Bobby's face seeing Dean dead and Sam briefly wondered what he must look like seeing the same thing only it was his brother, the only family he had known for so long.

It all seemed so unreal and Sam had no idea what was going to happen he just knew that he was shattered from the inside out.

He kneeled by Dean looking at him willing him back to life to come back to him because Sam needed him, it didn't matter how old he got he needed his big brother.

Suddenly there had been a flurry of movement around him as Randy, Bethany, and Shane let their training kick in and they were working on Dean and Arandi. The shock set aside for later they had lives to save.

To everyone it seemed almost sacrilegious to take Arandi out of Dean's arms but no one intended to not do their damnedest to save this couple. The flurry continued. Bobby, Joss, Colt, and Revin had dragged all the demon hosts away so when the rescue team that Randy had summoned on his satellite phone arrived they would see nothing.

Colt and Revin had to swear to the rest of the group to explain everything if they just didn't say anything about anything.

Sam had to be helped to his feet by Revin; he was so afraid that if he took his eyes off of Dean that would be it forever. Dean was finally happy, had finally found love. Why wouldn't it be allowed?

Sam shook himself from his shock to try to comfort Jade. She was crying and trembling. Arandi was dead but Shane wouldn't give up on her or Dean. He hoped if they kept oxygen going into both of them that the rescue team would be able to save them.

Sam watched as the helicopter landed and the noise and action all around made him dizzy.

Dean and Arandi were strapped on boards and loaded onto the helicopter and in the noise Sam heard the precious words 'we have a pulse.' The most selfish thought that he had ever had in life flashed through his mind. 'Please let it be Dean.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lightning struck close by making Sam jump as the lights flickered and he looked around waiting to see if it was something supernatural. He gasped when Dean suddenly sat bolt upright sucking in air and coughing. Dean fell back breathing hard and Sam could swear that his brother's eyes were crystal blue instead of the green color he had had all his life.

Sam pulled his cell and dialed Julian. He had summoned him the minute that Dean and Arandi had lifted up in the helicopter and the hospital had accommodated him to be there for them.

Julian who had been in the hospital talking to another doctor rushed into the room minutes later to find Dean awake. Sam was struggling to keep him on the bed. He was already in motion to get to Arandi.

"Dean settle down you are far from out of the woods that injury is still life threatening!" Julian pushed at Dean who seemed incredibly strong for being in the condition he was in.

"Jules please I need to get to Arandi." Dean pushed. "I'm fine."

"Dean your definition of fine and mine are on way different levels." Jules insisted.

Dean rolled his eyes and lifted his t-shirt, both Julian and Sam stared in amazement. The wound that had been stitched, red, and swollen now looked almost completely healed.

"What the hell?" Julian mumbled.

The machines attached to Dean still beeped their alarm since his blood pressure was through the roof and his heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Dean relax." Sam said softly putting his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Sam is she alive." Dean looked into Sam's eyes.

Sam still shocked at the transformation of his brother's eyes didn't respond.

"Sam please." Dean whispered his eyes burning.

It was Julian that answered. "She's alive Dean but only because she's on life support."

Dean's heart rate went higher. "I need to see her." He murmured making to get up again.

"Dean there's nothing you can do for her."

"Yes there is!" Dean snapped.

"Alright fine." Julian gave up.

Dean stood up getting his bearings, he still felt light headed so he leaned on Sam as they walked to Arandi's room. Dean's eyes filled with tears as soon as he saw her. She looked dead, so pale and the machines that were keeping her alive made her look so frail.

Jade jumped up from the chair where she sat in surprise to see Dean standing. He sat on the bed beside Arandi and took her hand.

"Not planning on leaving me lonely here are you?" He whispered to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi stood staring at the waves. She had found herself on this beach and no matter how far she walked it just kept going. She had to be dead and she was partly glad and partly sad that Dean wasn't with her. It didn't mean that he wasn't dead. And even if he had lived she knew the agony he was enduring because she was feeling it too. She needed Dean like her lungs needed oxygen to live.

There was no sense of time where she was and she could do nothing but walk and talk to herself. This couldn't be heaven no matter how much she loved the beach. Finally she came to huge tree with branches that spread everywhere. She stood staring at it.

"Well little sister I would hope that I wouldn't be seeing you here." A voice said behind her.

She turned to find her long dead brother. Her eyes filled with tears and he pulled her into a big hug.

"Oh my little angel you have grown into a beautiful woman." He said.

Arandi had forgotten that her big brother had always called her his little angel. "So now I can be sure that I am dead and do you mind not calling me angel that is how I ended up here." She said looking her brother over.

"You're not dead yet sis, your body is still stubbornly clinging to life because Jade can't let you go." Johnny sighed.

"Can you tell me what happened to Dean?" Arandi asked hopeful.

"He died right after you did but he is alive again holding your hand this very moment. I approve of him you know." Johnny smiled.

"That's great to know because there is no one else." Arandi sighed.

"The saying written is the stars was never more defined than when it comes to the two of you." Johnny stated poetically.

"I need to go back to him."

"There is only one way you can go back." Johnny sighed staring down the beach. "I wish I could change it but I can't I'm not in control."

"I'm not selling my soul." Arandi growled.

"I'm not a demon sis." Johnny laughed.

Anything can't be good to get my life with Dean back. Arandi turned to look at the waves.

"It's not good and it's the only way you will be left alone." Johnny looked at his sister.

Arandi thought hard. "Dean and I were supposed to be the start of salvation and that has nothing to do with us does it? It's our children? So if I give that up I can be with Dean and have him hate me forever?"

"The day Dean hates you does not and will never exist Arandi." Johnny brushed a tear from her face.

"Do you know how much we both want to be parents?" Arandi cried. "It's all we have left to hope for."

"I'm not asking you to do this." Johnny defended.

"I know yet still I don't want to bring children into a world where they will always be hunted because of who we are." Arandi argued.

"You can still be parents."

Before Arandi could answer a soft breeze blew and in it carried Dean's words. "Not planning on leaving me lonely here are you?"

Her heart ached and she felt herself falling. Her heart had decided for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Take her off the machine." Dean said suddenly.

"It's the only thing keeping her alive Dean." Jade answered desperately.

Dean looked into Jade's eyes. "Trust me." He whispered.

Jade noticed now his change of eye color and looked at Sam. "Ok Dean." Was all she managed to say.

Julian removed the respirator slowly and the alarm sounded, Arandi body jerked once.

Dean leaned in to kiss her deeply. The room seemed to be void of air as if it had been vacuumed out. Outside lightning struck loudly and Dean fell back off the bed. Sam barely caught him before he hit the hard floor with his head.

Dean was gasping for air grabbing his side. His eyes were green again.

"Dean?" Arandi's voice called from the bed.

Jade was hugging her sister who now sat wide awake and seemingly fully recovered. Sam helped Dean up and he was at Arandi's side both of them holding each other strong. There was not a dry eye in the room.

Julian was flabbergasted he had witnessed two miracles in mere minutes. He examined both of them and they were both nearly fully recovered just sore and suffering from a bad case of vertigo, which to Julian was much better than being dead.

"Well now we have this problem that if these doctor's and nurse's figure out your miraculous recovery they are going to want to run a million tests on both of you and tell the world so I think we are going to have to do another one of our vanishing acts." Julian was already planning on the run. "I'm having you moved in here with Arandi Dean and then tomorrow night we split, until then you have to put on the best act in the world for being stabbed. I don't like how high your blood pressure is Dean or your heart rate same for you Arandi but I am glad that I am able to monitor them instead of seeing flat lines."

Sam and Jade were grinning ear to ear able to feel alive again themselves, having to hear their siblings run them off to rest because they were both worn out.

Dean promised that he would tell Sam everything once they were home free.

Sam and Jade walked hand in hand out of the room and headed to the elevator. They were surprised to see their group from the retreat all huddled together in the lobby along with Bobby.

Cody stepped up to Sam. "Dude Colt, Revin, and Bobby told us everything you and Dean and Arandi and Jade do every day, it was really hard to swallow but looking back on some things that happened in my life they now make sense and you guys are heroes in my book." He held out his hand and Sam shook it smiling. "I liked you from the day I met you Sam and I consider it an honor to call you my friend."

All of them felt the same and Sam and Jade stood in wonder that for so long they had no one to call friends beside family and now they had ten new friends to call upon.

Sam couldn't wait to tell Dean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was restless in the room with Arandi on separate beds. She was asleep still not feeling well Julian had given her something to rest she had a fever and he couldn't figure out why. Dean had played his part to perfection since his vitals were still off the charts.

He was alive, she was alive and he could breathe. He finally fell asleep.

He wasn't sure how long he slept but he was wide awake when he heard Arandi move. He waited to see if she was awake, she had her back to him and didn't take him long to figure out that she was crying.

"Arandi, what's wrong?" His heart rate shot up in concern and he made the mistake of getting up off the bed too fast, the vertigo nearly sent him crashing to the floor.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She said still turned away.

"Are you sick? Are you in pain? Please tell me." He managed to make it to her.

"Dean I did something horrible." She sobbed.

"What are you talking about?"

She started crying harder, she couldn't talk as she hitched.

"Arandi you're scaring me." Dean pulled her to turn gently. Her eyes were puffy from crying. With new determination Dean struggled until he was on the bed with her holding her in his arms wires all over the place.

"You're going to hate me." She whispered desperately.

"I could never hate you." Dean hugged her tight.

"Yes you can because the only reason that I'm here is because I gave up our children." She sobbed harder.

Dean felt his heart break. That's what they had been after, the angels and the demons. It wasn't Arandi they wanted to die it was her ability to have children. The salvation of the world started with their children that now would never be born.

"I'm so sorry Dean. I just wanted to be with you so bad I didn't think it through and it hurts so much. What have I done Dean?" Arandi buried her face into his chest and he held her harder.

"Arandi you listen to me. I fell in love with you not your ability to have children, you hear me. I love you no matter what." Dean tried hard to comfort her, his head was pounding.

"We can't even adopt because we practically don't exist." Arandi continued to cry.

"We'll work through it all once we get out of here and I hope you know how much I needed you back." He sighed.

"I love you Dean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nurse Bette Jones walked into the room to check on her patients. She was happy that the beautiful lady had made enough of a recovery to be taken off life support and her husband had been moved into the room with her so they could be near each other.

Bette had heard the rumors that they were U.S. Marshals that had been under cover and had been attacked. She wasn't one to spread rumors but she sure didn't mind listening to them.

The first thing she noticed was that one of the beds was empty but she quickly found the missing patient in the other bed being that he wasn't a small man he had managed to squeeze on the same bed with his wife and was holding her for dear life.

It made Bette's heart tug. He wanted to hold her even though he had to be so uncomfortable. Bette snickered to herself as she drew closer to the couple. Her husband wouldn't even spend the night with her in the hospital let alone hold her like that and he sure as hell wouldn't look at anyone the way two green eyes now glared at her as she reached to check on the lady.

"I just need to check on her sweetie." Bette said gently.

He nodded but watched her cautiously.

"Don't worry darling since you found your way to her I won't be the one to try to get you apart." She smiled.

She was rewarded with a dazzling smile in return. "My, my young man no wonder this lady wants to hold on to you."

He smiled a different smile one of true love that made Bette a little jealous. He was a handsome one.

"She seems to be hot." She heard his voice low and raspy.

"Alright darling I'll check her temp." She retrieved the thermometer from the cart in the hallway. "She is running a fever."

"Can you give her something to help her rest?" He asked with such a look that Bette could swear would get him just about anything from any woman.

"I sure can, just give me a minute alright."

She left the room for a few minutes and returned with pillows and extra blankets. She busily got to work putting pillows where they were needed to cushion backs and arms. He watched her every move. She covered them both comfortably.

"She's a lucky lady." Bette told him.

"Actually I'm the lucky one." He murmured pulling her just a little closer. "She's the love of my life." He added with a flare of pride.

Bette thought she was going to start crying. She thought love like this only existed in romance novels and movies. She was seeing it with her own two eyes and would probably never see it again in the rest of her lifetime.

Bette pulled out two syringes. "Don't give me that look mister. I can see you're in pain too."

"How long have you been a nurse?" He asked.

"Twenty five years."

"Are you married?"

"Twenty seven years." She laughed. "What's with the twenty questions?"

"I don't like needles." He smiled another heart fluttering smile.

She laughed as she prepared the injection for him. "Ok well we have two kids in college, one is going for doctor the other lawyer and we haven't had a vacation in about ten years." She was done before he could blink.

"I didn't feel a thing." He said.

"It works fast so get comfortable." She said as she made another round of the bed making sure wires weren't tangled and pillows were in the best positions. She watched as he tightened his grip on the love of his life settling his head on top of hers. He sighed contently his eyes already heavy.

She watched them a few more minutes noticing that their vitals were the most normal they had been since their arrival. She walked toward the door.

She stopped and smiled when she heard.

"Thank you Bette, you are awesome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Jade arrived at the hospital in the morning. Julian and Bobby had all the plans in motion and Emily was on her way. They were heading to Bobby's this time for some time off. Dean missed his baby.

Sam shouldn't have been surprised at all to find Dean on Arandi's bed fast asleep. Julian only sighed at the sight but quickly noticed the change in vitals.

"How did these two even manage to function without each other before they met?" He mumbled.

"The same way you did before you met Emily." Dean rasped his eyes still closed.

"Touché." Julian snickered.

Voices filled the hall and the room was filled with their friends. Arandi stirred looking up from Dean's chest.

"Now that we know you are all going to be alright we are heading home." Shane said standing close to Dean. "I know Sam hasn't had the chance to tell you that we have all decided to hold your line of work in confidence and live our lives with eyes wide open."

"I hope you guys know too that we are there for you when you need a hand. You are heroes." Randy piped up.

"Well Arandi and Jade you ladies kick some major ass and that is just too cool in my book." Bethany laughed. "Just don't ever scare us like that again."

"Dean, Sam if it's ok with you we would like to tag along with you to Bobby's." Colt asked hopeful. "Sophie is going on tour and I'm going to be bored."

"I just want to be near Dean cuz he's so damn hot." Revin batted his eyes.

"Back off dude I can still kick your ass." Arandi smiled.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances neither one of them minded the company, Bobby was ok with it too.

"I would like to come along too." Cody asked timidly. "I know I'm not a hunter but I am a lawyer and I want to learn more because some of my cases in the past I swear the people had to be possessed."

"We'll have a slumber and eat smores." Colt laughed.

"Alright guys you better get some rest because we leave tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Arandi were resting when Julian came rushing into the room.

"We have to go now! Someone talked and you guys are not safe anymore."

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Dean asked as he and Arandi hurriedly got ready.

"Follow me." Julian said.

They made their way to the roof, where a helicopter sat.

Dean looked at Julian wide eyed. "Do you know how to fly that cuz I sure don't!"

"I do." Arandi said taking his hand and leading him.

"Arandi I don't think I can…"

Arandi turned to him. "I know you're afraid of flying but you're safe with me alright?" She kissed him.

Dean nodded. "She knows how to fly helicopters." He grumbled.

In seconds they were in the air flying only a few miles where everyone else waited and the helicopter could be picked up easily.

Dean's vertigo kicked his ass and he was on his knees spewing as soon as he set foot on the ground. Arandi just sat with her eyes closed having no idea how she had managed to pull off flying. They settled together in the backseat of the SUV.

The three vehicle convoy made its way to Bobby's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nurse Bette was anxious to see her couple again and was saddened to find their beds empty. She had not been told they would be discharged. She had wanted to see them one more time.

She sighed heavily about to walk out of the room she noticed an envelope on the pillow on the bed closest to the door; it had her name on it.

She opened it and read it.

Dear Bette,

We wish the world had more nurses like you and in our line of work we meet a lot of nurses. You are awesome and thank you for letting us stay together. Have a good life and enjoy your vacation.

Sincerely,

The Steele's

Bette's eyes filled with tears as she pulled the cashier's check out of the envelope. They were definitely taking a long vacation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They pulled into a nice hotel for the night not intending to drive straight through. The helicopter flight and the drive had wreaked havoc on Dean's vertigo and he was hugging porcelain as soon as he got into the room. Arandi had just laid down suffering a major head ache, Julian gave them both some meds to help them sleep.

The next day they finished the drive to Bobby's. Dean had never been more glad to settle down for a little while he hadn't had a chance to tell Sam or Arandi what had happened and he knew Arandi was letting her decision eat her alive. He could see it in her eyes and after nearly losing her forever he just wanted to be near her not let her out of his sight for a second and she seemed to feel the same about him.

It was as if they needed to be in constant contact to believe they were really there. It was harder for Dean, way harder since Arandi had died in his arms twice. He shuddered at the thought.

They all sat down for dinner having to add a table to Bobby's existing one now that ten people shared the space. Jade and Emily along with Cody and Revin's help since they both loved to cook, had a fabulous meal ready. Dean kept his hand on Arandi's leg as he ate. He couldn't help it and she didn't seem to mind. They moved to the living room to relax. Dean sat on the recliner and pulled Arandi onto his lap, she curled up laying her head against his neck. He looked at her breathing her in, the relief of holding her again palpable.

Dean decided that he could tell everyone the tale of what had happened to him while he was clinging to life in the hospital.

Once he finished the group stared amazed.

"You cheated on me with me." Arandi groaned.

"Even I couldn't handle two of you." Dean kissed her. "I guess that was the vision you had Sam."

"Maybe so but why would I see that and not this crazy angel coming after you?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know." Dean started and Arandi suddenly stood up and headed for the door. Dean looked after her confused and then followed her. She was standing on the porch hugging herself.

Dean knew the second he looked at her what was bothering her so he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not meant to have children in any world." She breathed melting into him.

"If I had had to make that choice Arandi I would have done the same thing." He assured her.

"I still feel so empty."

"We can't be sure maybe you should get tested first?" He suggested hugging her tighter and gently kissing her neck.

"I'm sure Dean I can sense it but I'll still get tested."

They stood silently staring into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam watched Dean holding Arandi through the window. He had to make sure they were alright. He had no idea what they were talking about but he could see such sadness on both their faces.

He could also see new found determination. While most people would be hiding in the deepest corner of their closets or locked in a padded cell after something so traumatic happened to them, Dean and Arandi were already ready to face the world, ready to take out their frustrations on the big bads.

His entire life Dean had never shown emotion the way he did with Arandi. It still made Sam a little jealous that Arandi got him to open up so easily, granted she was way more equipped for that situation. The thought made Sam smile. He was glad his brother had found love, if anyone deserved it was selfless Dean.

To anyone that witnessed Dean and Arandi they would see two people very much in love and it wasn't that Dean loved Arandi more than Sam loved Jade or Julian loved Emily they all knew that, it was that the both of them had believed for so long that they would never have anyone that now that they had each other they couldn't help but radiate love.

Sam sighed and couldn't help but wonder what the next bridge to cross would be?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of weeks of relaxing and home cooked meals and a million stories had Colt, Revin, and Cody glad they had tagged along. Cody had found a new determination to face his job with new eyes and help people, really help people like the hunter's.

So while he was here he started to learn the most important things he needed to know.

Dean wasn't too thrilled at first because to him it was just someone else to protect but Cody's argument made Dean see why he was one of the top lawyers in his state Cody's training began and he picked up fast.

Dean saw how close Cody had become with Sam and he liked that very much. Sam needed friends and Dean didn't mind the friends he had made either, brothers in arms, brothers of the hunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean lay on his side watching Arandi sleep. She was facing him a crease of sadness filled her face even in sleep.

Julian had helped them with the testing and it was verified that Arandi would never conceive. Only the two of them knew about it since they had left the house on other pretenses. Dean had comforted Arandi for hours holding back his own shattered dreams so she wouldn't be more upset. He loved her no matter what and he meant it with all his heart.

Their lives were so screwed up. She had made such a sacrifice to be with him and he just couldn't see why anyone would love him so much. He didn't deserve it yet he couldn't imagine himself without her. Just the thought made his heart hurt. How had he made it this far without her, it was Sam of course. If not for Sammy he would have gone out long ago.

Dean heard the door to their room open slightly. Sam was checking on them and Dean could see the look of worry on his little brother's face even in the gloom.

"Still here Sammy." He murmured.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Sam huffed in embarrassment that he had been caught.

"I couldn't sleep either." Dean said as he slowly crept from the bed to not wake Arandi. He walked into the hallway with Sam leaving the door open. "Let's go grab us a night cap."

The brother's headed down stairs and Dean rummaged around for Bobby's good stuff. Dean poured two glasses and the brothers headed to the porch.

They stood slowly sipping and staring into the night.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean finally spoke. He knew what was wrong without words.

"It hurt so much Dean all I could think was how could you, but I understood at the same time." Sam moaned setting his glass down to face his brother.

"I just couldn't do it you know? You have Jade now and I couldn't have faced seeing you with her and not have Arandi Sam. The pain would have been unbearable. I know that we haven't been together long but I can't imagine her not being there. Even now with her just upstairs I feel just a little lost almost afraid that she won't be there when I go back." Dean admitted.

"I know Dean I would have done the same thing if it had been the other way around. I love Jade so much if I lost her I don't know how I would even face another day, the same way I felt when you died there in front of me." Sam sighed deeply his eyes bright.

"I said I'm sorry." Dean whispered staring at his now empty glass. "It's not like I killed myself."

Sam snickered at his brother's logic. "Yeah cuz that makes it easier to lose you and you know what I'm jealous too of the time you spent with that other Sam."

Dean laughed. "He was just as annoying as you but not as smart."

"I love you too jerk." Sam griped.

"Not as much as I love you bitch." Dean chuckled. He didn't often say that to his little brother, although he showed him in every way that he could.

Sam stared at him a second. "Are you sure you're the real Dean?"

"Oh I'm the real deal." Dean grinned.

"Prove it." Sam urged.

Dean grabbed Sam into a big hug. "This is what I do when I lose you for a while isn't it?"

Sam returned the hug full force. "I said prove it not give me a heart attack." He mumbled. "Yeah it's you you're still short."

"I may shorter than you but I got all the looks." Dean grinned pulling back from Sam.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Sam grinned back. "Is everything alright Dean? I mean you didn't tell us everything did you?"

Dean couldn't stop his eyes filling with tears. "Arandi isn't ready to tell anyone Sam not even Jade but we can't have the family we wanted so desperately." Dean found himself surrendering to his grief of the loss now with Sam. His breathing hitched as he told Sam everything and Sam helped him sit on the porch steps putting his arm around his big brother.

Dean didn't care how weak he looked now this was unbelievable hurt he felt and he knew it was ten times worse for Arandi he could never let her see this, he leaned his head onto Sam and sobbed.

Sam sobbed with him knowing how unfair this was to Dean, how much his brother wanted to be a dad and that no one could be a better one.

The night was filled with Arandi calling for Dean and then she screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi sat up startled knowing before she could even look that Dean wasn't with her. She started to panic.

"Get a grip Arandi he can't be up your ass twenty four seven." She mumbled to herself. Still her heart beat faster not knowing where he was. She got off of the bed and headed into the hallway. Staring over the railing she could hear the soft murmurs of the brothers talking.

Good he was spending time with Sam. She knew Sam needed it because she had seen the way he had been glancing at his brother. Hurt that he had left him behind. Arandi really needed to get some time alone with Jade, she knew Jade had to have flipped out that night in the woods but for Arandi it was still too fresh too hard to think about in earnest she had died after all. She could still feel the blade slicing through her like a hot knife through butter and she shuddered.

Now that she knew that Dean was safe she headed back to the bed to wait for him, she needed his strong arms to help her fall back asleep. She grinned 'damn she was spoiled.' He loved to spoil her and she didn't mind it one bit. She snuggled under the comforter waiting and thinking then she heard the scratch at the window. 'It's just a tree branch' she told herself and then sat up straight when she remembered that there were no trees by that window. She listened harder reaching for her knife and holy water. She knew Dean wouldn't try to scare her so soon after everything that had happened.

The scratching came again and she felt her skin crawl. Whatever it was it couldn't be good.

"Dean!" She called. Suddenly the window flew open and an invisible force came at her, she barely had time to scream before she couldn't breathe.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

What else can I possibly do to the hunters? Just wait and see.

Thanks for reading!

WL313RP


	45. THE PAIN OF LETTING GO

THE PAIN OF LETTING GO

Dean and Sam flew into the house the brotherly moment forgotten as they rushed to see what was causing Arandi to scream.

Dean took three steps at a time with his long legs and strong grip on the railing, his mind repeating the mantra. 'I shouldn't have left her alone.' His heart raced in fear of what he would find.

The brother's came to sudden halt at the door to Dean and Arandi's room, both of them staring with mouths agape at the sight that met them. Arandi hovered over the bed struggling with an invisible force.

Dean ran forward seeing that she couldn't breathe. He barely managed to grab her and pull her down into his arms. Arandi gasped for air gripping Dean tightly, he began to back out of the room jumping at the sudden shotgun blast as Bobby shot the force raging in the room. It fled through the window and then Jade was screaming. Everyone was in the hallway shotguns ready.

Sam ran toward his room to find Jade in much of the same state that they had found Arandi. He rushed forward to grab Jade but he didn't get as lucky as Dean had the force pushed him back and Sam fell back on his ass. A mist now filled the room. Sam stood back up frantic seeing Jade couldn't breathe.

Dean held Arandi tightly but she broke loose heading for her sister. Dean screamed for her to stop but she wouldn't not try to help her little sister. It had come after her first after all. Arandi broke through pulling her now unconscious sister into her arms. Dean and Sam rushed forward again but the force wouldn't let them near.

A figure appeared in the mist and Sam gasped. The room rocked with tremors Arandi looked at Dean with sorrow in her eyes.

"I love you." She cried reaching for him and he tried desperately to grip her hand. Their fingers barely brushed as laughter filled the room followed by a loud suction. Arandi and Jade vanished before their eyes.

"Arandi!" Dean screamed and he Sam hit the force trying to follow, they both were flung backwards unmercifully. Sam flew through the open door hitting the frame with his arm, landing in a heap in the hallway.

Dean hit the wall hard sliding to the floor dazed. He saw the figure as it lifted its hand directed toward Sam. Dean jumped to his feet swaying; he threw himself over Sam feeling as if something had a grip on his heart. He gasped but kept his hold on Sam who was still too stunned to move.

Dean's vision filled with black spots, he heard more than one shotgun blast and then he fell into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody had seen what happened in the woods and heard all the stories that the Winchester's, Remington's, and Jensen's cared to share. He heard most of Bobby's tales but until you see it up close and personal it's all just a story.

While his mind told him to run for cover his heart set him in motion and he was in front of Dean shooting his new toy filled with rock salt shells, Bobby at his side, Colt and Revin flanking. If this thing wanted the Winchester's it was going to have to take them all.

Julian and Emily already were in motion checking on the downed brothers. Pulling Dean off of Sam was no small feat because even unconscious Dean held firm trying to protect his little brother.

The force backed off going out the window in a funnel leaving behind laughter and havoc. All was suddenly quiet. No one moved waiting to see if it was going to come at them from a different angle.

"Grab what you need and let's go!" Bobby hollered taking hold of one of Dean's arms while Colt grabbed the other. Cody and Revin doing the same with Sam. They half carried half dragged the brother's to the panic room. Bobby had long since added more space being that there for a while it held more company than the rest of the house. Once everyone had what they needed Bobby closed the door.

"Nothing gets in here." Bobby said proudly. "It's proofed against everything but humans."

Julian and Emily worked on Dean and Sam. Dean had a gash on his head and a bruised back, Sam had bruised up his left arm and had knot on his head.

Sam stirred first looking around confused and then tried frantically to get up. "Jade!" He called. "Dean!"

"Calm down sweetie." Emily soothed. "Jade and Arandi were taken, Dean's right here."

Sam turned to look at Dean. His brother was still out cold. He turned to Bobby. "I know who took them Bobby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean opened his eyes with a groan. His back was on fire and everything came rushing back into his memory and he tried to sit up way too fast, he groaned louder as he fell back against his already protesting back. His head was pounding. "Sammy?" He called out.

"I'm right here Dean." Sam answered close by. "We're in Bobby's panic room." He added sensing the next question. "They're gone Dean, Arandi, and Jade are gone."

Sam's voice cracked making Dean shudder. They had just been talking about losing them when it started. Dean sat up slower. "What happened?"

"As far as I can tell they were taken by a poltergeist." Sam offered slowly, a look of complete guilt covered his face. "One that had to be summoned because he was already a salt and burn."

"Sam what is it?" Dean pressed seeing his brother wouldn't meet his eyes.

"It was Steve Wandell Dean he took them and whoever summoned his spirit."

"Where do we start looking?" Dean was already in motion grabbing things from Bobby's shelves for their duffels. His back was killing him and his head hurt to no end but he was ready.

"He's doing this because of me Dean. I'm sorry." Sam hung his head where he sat.

Dean spun around looking at Sam his brows crossed. "It wasn't you Sam, you were possessed. I don't know how many times we have to tell you that." Dean noticed the sun dipping down from the sky. It had been the middle of the night when everything happened. "How long was I out?"

"Nearly eighteen hours." Julian answered. "It was as if that thing sucked all your energy from you. We even tried smelling salts and you didn't flinch."

"Son of a bitch." Dean groaned. So much could have happened to the women in that amount of time.

Dean continued to move around willing his mind to come up with a concrete idea. Bobby and the others all sat murmuring to each other trying to figure out anything.

The loud knock at the front door made them all still. Dean and Sam glanced at each other; they both knew it was no coincidence. Dean opened the panic room door with Sam at his heels.

"Bobby you keep everyone in here, we'll take care of this." Dean looked into Bobby's eyes trying to convey the 'no matter what' without saying it out loud.

The knock came again as Dean and Sam made their way up the stairs. Dean in the lead he reached the door gun ready. Sam stood to the side ready.

Dean glanced through the small hatch that Bobby had on the wooden door and his blood did a combination of freezing and boiling that he didn't think was possible. Memories flashed through his mind of shotgun blasts with real shots hitting Sam killing him in front of his very eyes and he remembered clearly the three blasts that he himself had taken to his chest dying in a seedy motel at the hands of hapless hunters who had gotten very lucky except for the fact that Dean and Sam didn't stay dead.

Dean flung the door open and Roy found himself with two Winchester's aiming guns at him.

Roy raised his hands in the air to show that he was unarmed. "I'm just here to deliver the message." He stuttered.

Dean twisted his neck making it pop eerily as he tried hard not to just blow Roy away. "You were stupid enough to come here alone?"

"I think I'm pretty safe since we have your girlfriends." Roy smirked.

"No worries that you were at the top of your class." Sam growled. "What's the message Roy?"

"Annie Wandell wants you to meet her at the place with the x on the map that I left on the hood of the Impala. Just you two jokers no one else, she has your girlfriends."

"Why didn't she take us?" Dean huffed pissed off.

"What would be the fun in that?" Roy sneered.

"Anything else Roy?" Dean asked through clenched teeth.

"That's it for now." Roy started to turn.

"One thing Roy, remember I said I was going to be pissed when I came back?" Dean cracked his neck again.

"Yeah and I'm still here." Roy grinned. He never knew what hit him when both Winchester's pulled the trigger at the same time blowing him off the porch.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances neither had known that other was going to shoot.

"You finger slipped too huh?" Dean asked with a shrug.

"I was trying to scratch an itch." Sam mumbled.

They both walked together to look down at Roy who now stared lifeless at the sky.

"You're starting to think like me Sammy, I don't know whether to be proud or scared shitless." Dean grinned. "Let's get going."

"You know it's a trap right?" Sam asked stretching his bruised arm.

"It's Arandi and Jade Sam what else are we supposed to do?" Dean huffed.

"We go in prepared."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Bobby we don't know what's going to happen so just stay in the panic room keep everyone safe. They'll come after the rest of you especially if we get the upper hand so be prepared." Dean ordered.

"Thanks for the lessons in safety son; what would I ever do without you?" Bobby gibed.

"Bite me."

"I still don't like you going alone."

"We have to Bobby we can't take the risk." Sam sighed.

"What do think that they are doing since Roy hasn't shown up?" Colt asked.

"We're hoping that they believe that he was stupid enough to get lost on his own which was very well possible." Dean watched each person's face in the room.

"Julian, Emily, Cody, I know that you all have careers that you vowed to save lives not take them. I'm well aware that we just killed a human practically in front of you so if you are not comfortable and want to leave I understand."

Julian stared at Dean hugging Emily. "You go bring our girls home."

Cody grinned. "You can't have killed anyone without a body."

Dean smiled at them, nodding. "Thank you."

The brother's headed out shaking hands with all the men and hugging Emily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't like it." Colt paced in the panic room. "We should have insisted that one of us hide in the trunk or something, they are walking into a trap that they are not intended to walk out of."

Bobby snorted. "Just how the hell do you think they have gained the reputation that they have boy. Dean and Sam are the Houdini's of the hunter's realm."

"So you are ok with getting left behind, not knowing what's happening?" Revin asked.

"No I'm not but they will be fine. They have to be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Sam drove in silence, both of them thinking about Arandi and Jade hoping that they were alright.

Dean's knuckles were white his grip so tight on the steering wheel, he had taken four high dose ibuprofen to fend off the aches in his body. The only ache killing him was the one in his heart. He had just gotten Arandi back.

It was night by the time they arrived where the map showed. It was an old camp grounds where they parked and were met by other familiar faces, other hunter's that held grudges against the Winchester's.

Dean and Sam looked at each other with a deep sigh. Oh this was going to hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi stirred, she felt cold and her stomach hurt badly. Where ever they were it was pitch dark. She could tell that she had been drugged the way her head felt and she had no idea how much time had gone by. Her hands were bound behind her. She was never happier to be as flexible as she was, she maneuvered until she had her hands in front of her, and she was able to grip the necklace that Dean had bought her and pull out the sharp pick. She put it between her teeth and got to work on the ropes. It was slow going but she finally had them poked through enough to get her hands free.

She felt around in the dark and her hands met flesh. She felt for hands and knew it was her sister. She untied her and coaxed her awake.

"Where are we?" Jade moaned.

"I don't know but if I can find the door I can pick it." Arandi said. "Unless it's got a padlock on the outside or something else."

They both felt around until they found the door. Arandi listened closely for any sound coming from outside the door, for anyone that might hear her efforts. She heard nothing and got to work. Her only thought was getting to Dean before he got himself killed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean is going to rip you new ones for this." Bobby growled but still helped them pack.

"We can't just sit here Bobby if anything happens to them it's on us." Colt pushed.

"You've been hanging around Dean too much you're beginning to sound like him." Bobby huffed. "I'm just saying stay in one piece cuz Dean can be a grizzly when you don't listen to him and get hurt."

"Our Dean? Never in a million years." Revin scoffed. "Cody I know you want to go but you have to help Bobby in case they come after the rest."

Cody nodded. "I know just be careful and bring them all back."

"Look our little boy is all grown up." Colt rubbed his eyes.

"Shut up and get going." Cody blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Sam were pushed into a clearing where a large fire burned. Up on a platform a woman stood looking down at them.

"Frisk them." She yelled.

Dean and Sam had their arms securely held by a man on each side as another searched them.

Dean glared at Walt who was the one frisking him. Walt's hands rubbed a little close to home.

"Whoa there Walt can I at least get dinner and a movie first?" Dean growled.

The woman stepped off of the platform and walked towards Dean. She met his eyes and suddenly grabbed him hard making Dean turn beet red as he grunted in surprise. She ran her hands all over and under his package.

Dean glared at her feeling his skin crawl. He hated any other woman's touch.

"Had to frisk you properly." She purred grabbing Dean by his chin and forcefully kissing him.

Dean spit on the ground as soon as she pulled back. "I'd rather go back to hell." He pushed through gritted teeth. A backhand left his cheek burning.

"Trying to be faithful to your lady? You shouldn't worry she'll never know just like she probably doesn't know that you helped your brother hide the fact that he murdered my father."

She stepped up to Sam and backhanded him.

"So your Steve Wandell's daughter Annie?" Dean asked.

"Yes I am the only family I had taken by you." She spat.

One of the other hunters pulled a small cloth sack out of Sam's jacket.

"What the hell is that?" Annie asked.

"It's a hex bag." Walt answered. "This one is probably for warding off spirits."

Annie took the bag. "Hey dad." She called out and the wind stirred. Steve's spirit appeared on the platform. Annie threw the bag at him and he caught it, nothing happened.

"So much for that." She scoffed, turning back to the Winchester's.

"Where are they?" Dean ground out trying to pull his arms free.

Annie laughed. "They are where they are supposed to be. They are going to die; I am going to take everyone from you that you care about so you can feel the pain that I did." She screamed. "Have your way boys."

Dean and Sam started getting hit while their arms were still held they had no way to defend themselves or block anything. They took hit after hit until Sam tumbled to the ground bloody and unconscious. Dean's head lolled and his knees gave out but the other hunter's held him up.

"Kill him too." Annie said with venom in her voice. "Let Sam suffer all alone."

A low rumble of laughter came from Dean's throat as he pulled up to full height, lifting his head staring at Walt. The deadliest of looks filled his face. His lip moved up to a sneer showing his blood covered teeth, his voice stone cold. "Did a piss ant like you really think that you could get the best of me?"

Dean's tiger like reflexes kicked in, pulling the men holding his arms into each other. The impact knocking them out, Dean now stood free smiling wickedly down at Walt.

Walt's hand came forward fast with knife in hand stabbing Dean in the gut.

Dean grunted but the wickedly evil smile on his face made even eerier by the glow of the fire only increased. He stepped closer to Walt. "I took three shotgun blasts to the chest and lived what do you think a fucking pig sticker is going to do for you Walt?" Dean grabbed the knife and yanked it out. "Let me show you how it's done." Dean shoved the knife into Walt to the hilt never moving his eyes from his. Walt gasped reaching for the knife. "Roy's waiting for you." Dean growled and twisted the knife. With his nose flared and his eyes gleaming he yanked the knife free and Walt fell dead to the ground.

"Get him!" Annie yelled. The other's headed to Dean and no one had noticed in all the distraction that Sam had made his way to the platform. He grabbed the discarded hex bag; he quickly made a small slash across his hand letting the blood drip onto the bag and started to recite words in Latin. The other hunter's stopped as the spirit of Steve Wandell was released from the binding spell his own daughter had put on him and he went at her.

"Dad I did it for you!" She screamed. The look of horror still etched on her face as she fell dead.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. The other hunter's all looked at one another. They knew they couldn't let the Winchester's live. Dean fell hard, tackled to the ground by three men and Sam went down too. They fought like wildcats but were too outnumbered. Dean felt hands around his throat and he couldn't break his arms free, he couldn't breathe he kicked and struggled valiantly, slowly blackness filled his vision. Far away he heard the rumble of thunder and he fell into nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby paced the floor, this waiting was going to kill him and everyone had been gone too damn long. He was about to complain out loud for the hundredth time when he heard the soft click of a door being unlocked. Someone was in the house and in the basement with them.

Bobby grabbed his shotgun and Cody was beside him with his listening. A door creaked open slowly. Bobby slid the eye door of the panic room open and gasped as he stared into intense blue eyes.

"Arandi!" Bobby yelped, throwing the door open but staying safely inside still until he was sure.

"Where are Dean and Sam?" Cody asked looking behind Arandi and Jade who stood beside her.

"We don't know Cody, we never left here we were drugged and tied up in the storage room until a while ago." Arandi responded. "They made Dean and Sam think we had been taken?"

Bobby and Arandi looked at each other stunned as realization struck them at the same time. "Son of a bitch, move it!" Bobby yelled.

The explosion ripped through the house, the door to the basement flew open and the whole world turned upside down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean opened his eyes to Sam slapping him lightly on the cheek.

"Hey Dean come on dude you're scaring me."

Dean hated when Sam said that even now that they were grown men he didn't like scaring his brother. "What…..?"

"A couple of stubborn brother's didn't listen and saved our bacon." Sam huffed.

Dean looked around and spotted Colt and Revin. "Definitely been hanging out with us too much." He groaned. "How?"

"I hid my phone with the GPS on in your car." Revin said sheepishly. "We couldn't let you do this alone. You don't have to do this alone anymore."

Dean tried to sit up but the world went completely topsy turvy and was on his sore back again. "I need a hand Sammy." He moaned.

"You think?" Revin huffed. "You are no match for anyone right now Dean."

He screamed like a girl when in one fluid motion Dean was standing behind him his head locked in Dean's arms. Dean chuckled as he ran his thumb across Revin's throat like a knife.

"Never count a Winchester down and out." Then he promptly passed out into Sam's arms.

Sam worriedly checked the stab wound. It was bleeding freely which made Sam shake but it didn't seem to be life threatening. He grabbed his over shirt and applied pressure to the wound. Dean moaned.

Sam looked around and the bodies that lay everywhere.

"Did you find out where Arandi and Jade are?" Colt asked he was walking around pouring salt and gas on everyone.

"She said they were going to die, that everyone we cared about…" Sam's brain caught up. "Son of a bitch, we need to get back to Bobby's now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam sped down the road in the Impala. Dean leaned up against as he drove still trying to keep pressure on the wound.

Colt and Revin followed in the SUV. Sam was praying hard that he was wrong. Dean began to move and breathe hard; the pains were catching up with him now the adrenalin was gone.

"Sammy could you please let up?" Dean panted.

"I have to stop the bleeding Dean until….." Sam's breath went away as he turned onto the road leading to Bobby's.

"Sam what….?" Dean saw it then too. "Oh my God no!" The pain forgotten again he sat up and stared wide eyed and breathless.

Sam drove as close as he could and they both stumbled out of the car, Dean heading straight for the house that was now completely engulfed in flames.

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother's chest pulling him back; the smell of burning flesh brought them both to their knees.

"No, no, I was supposed to keep them safe." Dean whimpered brokenly.

Sam fell back against the Impala pulling Dean into his chest. Their tears flowed freely the pain that seared their hearts unspeakable.

Colt and Revin slid down shoulder to shoulder with Sam. Their pain there to for the family they had just acquired.

Sam held Dean for dear life, all he had left. Dean held Sam's wrists with a death grip as the brother's watched the only home they had ever truly known burn to the ground with their whole lives burning with it.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	46. A DARKER SHADE OF WINCHESTER

A DARKER SHADE OF WINCHESTER

Dean couldn't breathe, the sickening stench had brought him to his knees again and he hurled what little he had in his stomach. The motion causing his wound to start bleeding, he should be used to the smell had come upon it too many times in his life but this was so different.

Sam pulled him back into his grasp and Dean knew that he needed the contact right now just to stay sane. How were they supposed to move on from this? If Dean could have his way he would just throw himself into the fire and join the man he considered a father and the only woman he had ever truly loved, the friends that he considered family taken out because of their miserable lives. What good was it to save the whole world when you couldn't save your own?

Dean felt completely lost and would welcome unconsciousness with open arms right at the moment but Sam had lost the same thing he had and he needed him. Dean gripped Sam's hand, a sign to let him know he was there like always even though he could barely breathe.

The sound came from behind them and even now their instincts took over and they were up ready to fight. Other hunter's came at them apparently the ones that had been sent to kill everyone Dean and Sam cared about. They didn't stand a chance with Dean and Sam's hell bent fury. Colt and Revin were at their sides.

Dean and Sam stood back to back as they fought, determined to kill the murderers that had taken everything from them.

A hunter came at Sam and he grabbed him in a bear hug swinging him around toward Dean who waited with his outstretched knife. They next one coming took the tremendous spear from Dean who then proceeded to crush the man's throat with his bare hands an insane look of madness gleaning in his eyes.

Sam was pummeling another when Dean was tackled hard against the Impala, he hardly felt a thing, he was up and head butted the man breaking his nose. The man stumbled back into a waiting neck breaker from Colt.

Another hunter started running and Dean was on his heels, none of the bastards were going to live. Dean managed another tackle before he realized that there was two more coming out of the shadows. One of them pistol whipped him and crumpled to the ground still barely holding onto consciousness. The other hunter lifted his machete with a look of triumph and Dean stared at him, he was going to die looking in this man's eyes.

The man gasped and Dean saw the blade of another machete poking through his stomach. Dean was the next to gasp when the man fell and their stood Bobby.

Bobby shrugged. "Did you really think we would go down that easy?" He grumbled.

The third hunter started to attack and then fell at Cody's feet headless.

Dean wasn't even sure how he got up but he had Bobby in a bear hug and Bobby returned it.

"It's good to see you to son." He murmured.

"Where is everyone else Bobby? Where is Arandi?" Dean asked anxiously.

Bobby stared at Dean. "I don't know Dean, when we realized what was happening we made a run for it but the explosions started. They set up small explosions all over the outside of the house. We were in the basement still when they started. Hunters came in to make sure that we died but we fought them off somewhere along the way we got separated. She was fighting like a warrior Dean. By all rights we should all be dead and burnt to a crisp in that inferno but here we are." Bobby looked at Dean unsure if he should continue. Dean was pale and shaking. "We were pulled out by an angel Dean I just don't know who? All of us are here but Arandi."

"An angel?" Dean gasped. "Why are they still messing with us? So it must be the hunter's that you killed burning that is causing the smell." He dared not think it was Arandi.

The struggles of his brother and Colt and Revin brought Dean back to reality. He, Bobby and Cody rushed to help them. The relief etched on their face to see Bobby alive.

Dean spun the machete he picked up in hand like an expert and motioned with his other hand for the next hunter to come and get it.

Within minutes the six hunter's stood victorious. They stood in a circle waiting for more.

When nothing else happened Bobby led them to where Jade, Julian, and Emily waited, Sam lifting Jade off her feet in utter relief.

Dean barely standing with his heart in his throat, a sound had them all alert. Arandi limped into sight and Dean sagged in relief. He rushed to meet her hugging her tightly lifting her up.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." She murmured to him.

"Don't say that, don't ever say that." He pushed the words out, thinking how close it had been. He stepped back to look at her. His head was aching the wound throbbing. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned, caressing her face.

Arandi humphed. "Not even close love." She fell into Dean's arms, he was weak now and he fell to his knees trying to hold her up.

Sam had him before he could keep falling.

"You all need to get out of here." Bobby said staring at the fire, the only home he had ever known. "It won't be long before someone notices and I have to come up with a good cover story."

Sam and Colt got Dean and Arandi to the Impala helping them into the back seat. They all stared at the fire a few minutes each of them feeling the tug of loss.

"Our duffels." Arandi said. "I managed to toss most of them out the bedroom windows before the house lit up."

Now they knew why she had disappeared. Cody and Colt ran to retrieve them.

"Where do we go?" Sam asked.

"If you guys don't mind driving a couple of hours there's a cabin that my parents own by a lake that we can stay at for as long as we need." Cody offered. "No one uses it much anymore since we all have jobs."

They could handle a couple of hours.

"Bobby you get there too when you're done, you hear me?" Cody added patting Bobby's shoulder.

Bobby nodded and hurried them.

They headed to their next destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was shining bright when Dean opened his eyes, he felt groggy as he tried to focus on where he was. He felt Arandi beside him, they were on a bed in a room he didn't recognize and it wasn't a motel room.

"Hey Dean." Sam's voice came from the foot of the bed. "I'm fine ok."

Dean looked seeing Sam looking bruised but alright. "Where are we?"

"We are Cody's parent's cabin; he got the ok for us to stay here telling them we were close friends of his and our home just burned to the ground. We are good to stay here as long as we need."

"Is everyone alright?" Dean groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Take it easy dude. Yeah everyone is fine, shaken up but good." Sam sighed. "You as usual are the one who scared us all."

Dean looked at Sam confused.

"Dean you were beat to hell, stabbed, and pistol whipped yet you fought on as if nothing was wrong with you until you knew Arandi was alive." Sam's eyes drilled into Dean's. "I can't think of you like that Dean. Please tell me that I still matter enough for you to fight to stay with me if everything else goes wrong."

Dean thought that he had covered his thoughts of self-harm when he thought he had lost everything but he had shoved it into the darkest recesses of his mind because of Sam. "I'm here aren't I?" Dean rasped. "You will always matter to me Sammy but you know how hard it would be for me to lose Arandi, she's my lighthouse in the fucked up storm of my life, just like I'm sure Jade is yours."

Sam nodded, he understood the point that Dean was trying to make because if he lost Jade he would fall apart but as long as Dean was there he could breathe.

Dean huffed a slight laugh, he thought he was the one who would always fear being left alone, that Sam would go off and let him suffer. It was nice to know he mattered still to his little brother.

Julian walked into the room. "Well Dean if you are not careful you will be taking the starring role in the next Sleeping Beauty remake."

Dean looked confused again.

"You were out of it for three days Dean, Bobby is here already and everything." Sam informed him. "That hit to the head had us worried because we could barely get a reaction out of you, you would be in the hospital if not for Julian and Emily fantastic skills."

"Thanks Jules." Dean said. "Is Arandi alright?"

"Arandi is fine." She answered beside him. "Head hurts a little smoke inhalation, hit by a runaway dump truck but good." She reached for his hand and squeezed.

"Dump truck got you too huh?" Dean grinned at her.

Dean got off the bed slowly and made his way to the bathroom, being hurt so often in his life he was sure that his body adjusted faster than most people. Pain was just another part of the daily routine. He freshened up and waited for Arandi to do the same and with watchful eyes they made their way down stairs to rest and get something to eat.

Dean and Arandi sat at the sofa to relax, Jade brought them their food and they ate slowly as to not upset their very empty stomachs.

"This is a cabin?" Dean asked roaming his eyes all over the huge house.

"I have nine brothers and sisters so we had to have room." Cody offered with a laugh. "It's a cabin for the Walton's but with all the modern conveniences."

"No roughing it here." Jade laughed.

Dean turned to see out the huge window in the kitchen that faced to the back of the cabin and he could see the lake not too far off. It was a wondrous scene. He got up wanting to see it from the outside. He took Arandi's hand and they went to the porch that surrounded the entire place.

Arandi sighed. "It reminds me home, we had a lake on our property but it wasn't this close to the house and we had a wraparound porch too."

Dean led them both to a porch swing and they sat down, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I needed to tell you something about what happened when we went to look for you and Jade, I know it's going to piss you off but I never want to keep anything from you." He proceeded to tell her everything watching her reaction to the part where he been groped and kissed by Annie Wandell.

Arandi sat taking it all in slowly. "Thank you for your honesty." She whispered and stood up walking down the steps.

"Arandi?" Dean started after her. "Nothing happened."

"I know Dean just please give a minute to get a grip ok?" She didn't look at him.

Dean stopped. "What the hell?" He mumbled.

Arandi walked towards the lake to the pier all the way to the end of it and stood staring at the water. "She was so glad that Dean had been honest with her with something she probably would have never known about otherwise but it didn't change the fact that the thought of another woman touching him like tore her up in a way that shocked her. What if there ever came a time that Dean was tempted by such moves? What would have happened if Annie had wanted more? Tears burned her eyes, why was she being so immature?

Dean followed her of course because he didn't get it and she wasn't sure that he would ever get it.

"Arandi I told you the truth so why are you mad at me?" He said in a soft voice that wouldn't stay that way long.

"Dean I'm not mad at you but you have to understand that I love you and the thought of someone else touching you like that even though you couldn't help it hurts." She tried to make him understand, she turned to face him. "Put yourself in my shoes." She watched Dean's face as he thought about this and his face fell.

He let the thoughts of another man touching Arandi go through his mind and the anger he felt amazed him especially since it hadn't happened. He knew what Arandi felt now. "I'm so sorry." He murmured pulling her into a hug. "I didn't even think." He was surprised she was crying. "Hey nothing happened."

"What if she had wanted more Dean?"

He didn't know what to say but the thought sickened him. "It wasn't going to happen."

"Even if it meant you dying?" Arandi sobbed.

"I know it's not what you want to hear but yeah I would rather die than be with a woman like that or any other if it's not you."

Arandi didn't respond, both scenarios scared her and she knew he would do whatever it took to stay faithful to her, just the way she would if it was the other way around.

Dean held her tight, he felt his stomach roll. 'What now?' He thought. A pain sliced through his head and he pulled back lifting both hands to his temples.

"Dean what's wrong?" Arandi asked in concern.

"My head, it feels like by brain is being sliced up." He moaned.

"Let's get back inside." She started to lead him back toward the house.

Dean took a couple of steps and stumbled, he started to fall and Arandi tried to hold him up but they both pitched into the lake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had been watching through the window to make sure his brother was alright. He saw the exchange of looks that went from hurt to understanding. Sam realized that Dean was telling Arandi about Annie.

He watched them on the pier and wished Dean had stayed clear because the motion of the water was going to wreak havoc with his vertigo. Jade came to stand beside him and he explained what he was sure was happening.

"I would be super pissed if it had been you." She said. "I hope it never happens."

Sam was about to answer when he saw Dean raise his hands to his head and grimace in pain. He didn't wait starting for the door. He made the porch in time to see both Dean and Arandi fall into the water and he ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The feel of the cold water brought Dean around and he struggled to get up to the surface but he was caught on something. He pulled with everything he had to no avail.

Arandi was there with him and she pulled on him swimming around him trying to figure out how to get to him loose. Her lungs were already burning.

Dean watched her and motioned for her to go.

She couldn't do it and she wouldn't, she would never leave him alone.

Dean stared at her in desperation she would die with him instead of saving herself, she was too much like him and that scared him. His lungs burned and he was losing consciousness, he felt her arms around him and he made one last effort to push her up.

He suddenly couldn't see anything, the water was black and he felt even more suffocated. The next moment the water was rippled with movement and he felt his brother's hands and three strong pulls later they were breaking the surface of the water. Arandi was already out Jade holding her, Cody and Colt stood at the edge of the and helped pull Dean onto the pier, Julian and Emily running to help them. Between all of them they got the couple inside to get them warm and dry.

Dean sat on a chair with a blanket around him his head in his hands. Arandi sat on another chair watching him and shaking.

Dean stood up and walked over to her. Everyone jumped when Dean grabbed a mug and flung it against the wall, his eyes blazing in anger.

"What the hell Arandi!" He yelled. "You were going to let yourself die!"

She didn't answer she only looked up at him.

"This shit is crazy; you don't get what the consequences are do you?" Dean roared.

"Dean calm down." Julian said stepping closer to him.

"How in the hell am I supposed to calm down when my girlfriend was going to let herself die because she couldn't save me?"

"You act as if you wouldn't do the same thing Dean." Sam added a little angry himself with his brother's outburst.

Dean leaned into Arandi's face. "Answer me."

Arandi pushed her chair back and stood toe to toe with Dean. "I know exactly what the consequences are Dean how could I not when I learned it all from the king of self-sacrifice." She turned and walked away.

Dean stood staring at her. She walked up the stairs and he started to follow but Jade pushed him back. "Don't Dean."

He stopped feeling the unbelievable rage that was in him burn.

Arandi was halfway up the stairs when she stopped.

"Arandi?" Jade called heading to her.

Arandi started to fall and Dean gasped and began towards her. The pain sliced through his head again and he fell to his knees grabbing his head. He felt hands on him and his name was being called. He lifted his head long enough to see Arandi being helped by Emily and Jade and then he faded into black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If anyone knew Dean's fiery temper it was Sam but he never dreamed he would see it directed at Arandi. Yeah she had pulled a bonehead move but Dean did it all the time. So he was being a true hypocrite which Sam pointed out.

Sam even felt the sting at the words Arandi slung at his brother. Then everything else happened too fast. Arandi passed out on the stairs with Jade barely reaching her before she started to tumble and then Dean was on his knees grabbing his head and groaning in pain. They all held him up and called his name but he was in too much pain to respond.

Sam wasn't prepared when Dean's eyes rolled and he fell forward into him, Julian yelling as Dean started to seize violently against Sam and all he could do was make sure Dean didn't hurt himself. What the hell hadn't they been through enough?

The seizure ended and they got Dean upstairs into dry clothes and Julian sat monitoring him.

Sam sat close by after changing. "What is it Julian?" He asked afraid of the answer.

"It's catching up with him Sam; a person can only take so many hits to the head." Julian sighed. "If he seizes again I am taking to the hospital for tests."

Arandi was in another room, Jade thought it best until everything settled.

Dean slept and nothing else happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi opened her eyes to find Dean staring down at her. She didn't like the look on his face. He was fully dressed and had his duffels over his shoulder.

"Dean what are you doing?" She asked as she sat up.

"I'm leaving." He answered turning away from her. "I can't do this shit anymore Arandi. This relationship was a mistake, you know it as well as I do we are meant to be loners I don't need to be attached to anyone just fulfill my needs."

Arandi stared at him unable to answer because her heart was beating too fast and her brain wasn't processing fast enough.

Dean turned tossing the ring and the watch on the bed beside her. "I don't even know what love is, I thought this was it but I was wrong I don't love you Arandi I never have and I never will I want children and you only thought of yourself."

Arandi thought physical pain was bad, the pain she felt now at his words were worse than daggers being stabbed into her heart, her gut, her very soul. She knew Dean had started hating her when she couldn't have children. Here it was now staring her in the face.

"It has been such a waste of time, the only thing we have good is what we do between the sheets and that never can hold a relationship together for long. It was great being your first and all but it's over Arandi pure and simple." He started toward the door.

Arandi didn't say a word as she watched him and her heart shattered into a million pieces.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short chapter this time but just a few more and it's over.

Thanks for reading!


	47. LIGHTHOUSE IN THE STORM

LIGHTHOUSE IN THE STORM

Arandi watched Dean walk towards the door, he didn't even look hurt anymore but she saw when he paused at the door. His hand shot to the door frame his knuckles white.

She barely heard her name and then she knew. "Christo!" She yelled and she saw the instant reaction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean fought with everything he had to take control but the demon possessing him was strong. He had no idea why he was awake when Sam had not remembered any of his possession. His tattoo had been damaged and he hadn't bothered to check it now he was paying for it, every bad thing seemed to happen to him but thus far in his hunting time he had managed to avoid being possessed by anything. It had happened in the lake and thanks to his head injury he had passed out but the demon had bidden its time until he woke up again.

This demon figured that it could easily take down all the hunters since they all trusted Dean but when it tried Dean fought harder and he had gotten what he wanted almost. He was going to leave and get as far as he could then deal with it himself but the demon had to hurt someone it wouldn't be satisfied otherwise and Dean watched and listened in horror as the demon told Arandi the things that he knew were tearing her apart and there was nothing he could do but let it happen to be able to keep her safe.

It used the fact she couldn't have kids against her and Dean screamed inside. "Leave now or else."

The demon had laughed but listened. Dean looked at Arandi's face and he couldn't do it he couldn't leave her there believing any of those words had been his. He gained control for the briefest moment grasping the door and saying her name. 'That's my girl.' He thought when he heard her say 'Christo' but then the demon pushed him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean laughed and looked at her. "If you would only let him go I would have let you live."

"You're the one who isn't going to live!" She yelled. "You have one chance and that is to get out of him now!"

The demon laughed and ran out the door down the stairs and headed out the back door.

Arandi was at his heels, she couldn't let it get away because if she knew Dean she knew he would harm himself to get rid of the demon and the demon was probably counting on that. She made it to the porch and started reciting the exorcism, the demon stopped and turned to look at her. "My name is Varian and this is just the beginning for all of you."

Arandi felt herself being lifted and then painfully slammed against the wall and she was pinned. She heard the others coming and she yelled the warning of what was happening but they were all pinned within seconds.

Sam stared at his brother as he stepped up to him. "You know your brother would never forgive himself if he hurt you." Varian poked him hard in the chest. "Not the way you seemed to forgive yourself for beating him and shooting him, just the thought of how many people I can take down wearing Dean Winchester." Varian gloated. "You know that sounds like fun I'll leave kill people until he's the most wanted in the world let you all follow so you can watch him die after I leave his body and he dies at the hands of the police that he was trying to kill." Evil laughter came from Dean as his turned black and he started down the steps.

Dean turned to Arandi when she started reciting something in Latin that wasn't an exorcism. "Non me tenant potestate daenonum liberandi iam cor mihi anima."

Arandi slid down released from the wall the demon Varian tried to pin her again and failed. "That's impossible!" He hissed. "Only angels can do that."

"I know." Arandi said, she raised her hand and Dean flew back off the porch.

Sam and everyone stared in amazement as Arandi went after Varian.

"Your sisters an angel?' Sam exclaimed to Jade.

"It's news to me too!" Jade stared wide eyed.

Arandi walked closer to Dean as he got up. "Oh this is going to be so much fun." He came at Arandi throwing punches left and right. Arandi blocked them all, some barely. It amazed her that Dean hardly ever sparred or trained but when he had to fight he was an expert at hand to hand and being possessed he was not holding punches.

She could feel everyone staring at her, they had all been too busy to notice when the angel had slipped her on and Arandi had allowed it so that she could save Dean. She was in control, the angel only instructed her what to say and what to do and she did it. Dean was going to love this but she had to save him first.

She heard the words in her head and she lowered her defenses just in time for Dean's fist to connect with her mouth and she flew back her lip busted open she looked toward Dean as she stood back up. She wiped her lip which only smeared the blood.

Dean fought to get control of Varian and seeing that the demon had hurt Arandi with his hands he gained the upper hand but he didn't know for how long.

"I knew you were an angel." He mumbled to Arandi as she stepped close to him, he touched her face gently. "You have to let me go." He said brokenly.

"Not in this lifetime." She said and pulled him into a kiss.

Dean gasped and faltered back as Varian gained control. Arandi fell to her knees feeling the angel leave her; she was really feeling the hits now.

"No!" Varian screamed. "You can't have defeated me so easily!" Dean grabbed his head, tuffs of black smoke slipped to the ground. "You won't defeat my father and he will avenge me!" Dean fell on his side his body seizing as the demon died.

The hunters released rushed forward to help.

Dean stared at the sky; he was himself again but how? He looked for Arandi who sat on the ground not too far from him. Sam hovered over him checking him over. Dean was too weak to protest. "Arandi how?"

"Angel blood and true love's blood gets them every time." She murmured and passed out.

"Arandi?" Dean tried to get to her but he couldn't move without help. How much had he hurt her? Who the hell was Varian's father and what else could possibly happen to them?

He gave up trying to stay conscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi had woken up long enough to make Sam promise to reinforce Dean's tattoo and to use the blood of people that loved him it would make the tattoo unbreakable.

Jade managed to get an explanation from her sister about what happened before she gave in to exhaustion. Jade was relieved to find out that her sister wasn't an angel without her knowing about it.

Sam and Revin spent the rest of the day reinforcing tattoos and making new ones on those who didn't have the protection. Sam knew from experience that being possessed took a lot of energy and that Dean would sleep for a while.

The hunters set up every kind of protection they could manage just in case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi walked on the beach thinking she was dead again and wondered how she had died this time. Had Dean really hit her that hard?

She heard Dean's voice and laughter so she followed the sound and found Dean building sand castles with two little boys. Her eyes instantly filled with tears. He looked so happy and Arandi knew without a doubt that the boys were hers and Dean's.

Dean looked at her. "Well you just gonna stand there and stare or you gonna join us?"

"Come on mommy, daddy said you taught him how to build the best sand castles in all of Texas."

Arandi's heart hurt being called mommy, the little boys were beautiful twins with black hair one had blue eyes like hers and the other like Dean's but more intense.

She felt Dean's arms around her. "Hey babe what's the matter are you ok?"

"Yeah my love." She turned into his hug. "It's just that they are growing up so fast."

"I know so let's take advantage." He laughed leading her to the boys and the castle.

Both boys hugged her. "Love you mommy." They said in unison.

"I love you too my little loves." She said and then she played in the sand with her three boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi sat up on the bed where she lay next to Dean, the dream so real she could still hear the waves. Dean was still out of it beside her so she got up, the tears flowing. She never thought that she would feel so empty with Dean at her side. She had noticed before a sketch pad that sat on the shelves in the room where they were, she grabbed it along with the pencils and went out onto the balcony. It had been years since she had sketched but she wanted to draw the boys from her dream.

It all came back to her naturally even as she felt lost. She knew Dean had been possessed but some of what the demon had said had to come from somewhere right?

Sam had reassured her that demons misconstrued things to gain the most effective pain that they could. He told her how Dean's had called her his lighthouse in the storm. There was no way that he would mean any of the things Varian had said.

Dean was her lighthouse in the storm too, she sketched. When she was done the little boys herself and Dean sat on the beach with a tremendous sand castle in front of them and a lighthouse sat in the distance behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean groaned and opened his eyes, he instantly knew that Arandi wasn't beside him and he panicked. She had left him and it served him right for being so weak. The things his mouth had said were unforgivable.

Dean sat up looking around, he noticed the balcony door open he stared toward it afraid to move, afraid that Arandi would no longer be his.

He felt the sting of heartache course through him, what would he do if Arandi hated him?

"She could never hate you Dean." Castiel stood at the end of the bed.

Dean didn't even flinch. "Why are you still helping us?"

"It is a hard habit to break." Castiel sighed.

"Heal her Cas please." Dean looked into the angel's eyes with complete hope.

"I would in an instant but this is not something that can be healed Dean I am sorry."

"Yeah you always are." Dean was staring at his hands now. "Was it you who helped dispossess me?"

"Yes it was." Cas tilted his head. "I hope that you are not upset about me using her as a vessel for that time."

Dean raised his head and glared at him. "Of course I am absolutely thrilled to have another man inside my girlfriend even if he is an angel."

Castiel looked extremely uncomfortable. "You make it sound so lewd."

"So you were kissing me too?" Dean glared harder.

Castiel opened his mouth and shut it a number of times making small noises. "At least Gabriel can no longer brag about being the only one."

Dean blushed letting out a small strangled laugh. "I don't know how to feel about two powerful angels who are male fighting over my ass."

"It is not your ass that we were fighting over." Castiel rolled his eyes when he realized what he had said.

"I feel so much better." Dean growled.

In the next instant Dean sat alone again, thinking about being possessed, the things that he had said. The things that the demon had wanted to do through him, he couldn't be too mad at Cas.

He stood up wincing as the pains strummed through his body; he made his way to the balcony door and looked outside.

Arandi was sound asleep on a lounger and he sighed in deep relief. He walked toward her and just watched her for a minute. He could tell that she had been crying and it made him feel terrible. The busted and bruised lip made it worse. He crouched down beside her, about to caress her face he noticed the pad of paper that she held loosely in her hand. He lifted it and gasped at the picture that Arandi had apparently sketched. It was the two boys from his dream and him and Arandi. He felt torn his own tears stinging his eyes as he sat on the floor and stared at the beautiful picture. The life they both wanted on paper. He heard Arandi softly ask him.

"Tell me that's not what you really want?"

"Of course it is Arandi but only because it's what you want too, I told you that I loved you no matter what and I meant it children or no children. Varian just wanted to hurt you and make you hate me." Dean was now crouching by her again.

"I guess I don't hate you since the spell worked."

Dean looked confused.

"The true love part has to be someone that love's you unconditionally although it could have been Castiel." Arandi smiled.

"Very funny." Dean groused. "These little boys who are they, I mean I know that they are supposed to be our kids but how did you know to draw them?"

"I dreamed about them."

"I did too a while back."

"You never told me."

"It was before we…um died, it gave me hope then."

"Then why am I dreaming about them now?" Arandi asked as she caressed Dean's face.

He closed his eyes relishing her touch. He wasn't that hurt that he didn't desire her although he doubted much pleasure would be derived. "I don't know but I'm sure it will slam us in the face all too soon."

"Yeah I'm sure you're right."

Dean leaned in to kiss her and he felt her slight hesitation, still enough to burn him straight though to the core. "Arandi please forgive me."

"I have nothing to forgive you for Dean, it wasn't you."

"I should have known, I should have…" Arandi hushed him by pressing her lips against his.

He lowered his eyes as she pulled back and she gently lifted his face. He didn't want her to see his tears and he hiccupped a hitched breath as she kissed his tears away. "I don't deserve you." He whispered to her.

"Too damn bad you're stuck with me." She grinned at him.

He had to grin back as he took a deep breath. "I can think of worse things to be stuck with, Arandi you have made me whole again, I can't lose you, I live to love you and will die to keep you."

"I have no doubt my love because I feel the same exact way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was making his hourly round of checking on his brother and Arandi; he opened the door to their room slowly and nearly panicked when he found the bed empty. He was about to run down the stairs to look for them when he noticed that the balcony door open. He listened for their voice because he didn't want to interrupt anything, when he heard nothing he made his way quietly to the door and looked out.

Dean and Arandi were sound asleep on a lounger. Dean was sitting back against the head rest and Arandi lay between his legs against his chest, each holding the other fiercely.

Sam watched them for a minute wondering what had brought them out there in the first place. He was relieved to see that they had made up although they had never really broken up.

"We're good Sammy." Dean murmured without opening his eyes.

"I can see that." Sam snickered.

"I'm sorry." Dean looked sadly into Sam's eyes.

"Don't Dean, when I got possessed you told me a million times that it wasn't me. It wasn't you, you got that, it wasn't you." Sam stressed.

Dean nodded with a hitched sigh. "Thanks"

"What's a brother for?"

"Apparently to keep me awake." Dean closed his eyes again, subject closed.

"See you in the morning." Sam grinned. He was about to turn away when he saw Dean lift his hand to him. Sam grasped it tightly, his brother's unspoken thank you and I love you filled him. "Ditto bro."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Castiel watched the sleeping couple, all he wanted to do was help Dean for all the sacrifices he had made in his life but he couldn't.

He gently reached and touched both of their foreheads healing them just enough to where they would be comfortable.

He was glad that at least Dean was no longer alone but the pain of losing this woman that he loved so desperately would kill him one way or another. Every obstacle had been set in their way to keep them apart and though it had taken years they still found each other and when Dean loved someone it was not half-way.

Castiel sighed and vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean jumped hard nearly knocking Arandi off of the lounger; he looked around holding her tight daring anything to try something.

"What's wrong Dean?" Arandi asked.

"Nothing I thought I sensed something but I guess I was dreaming." He began to relax. He looked curiously at Arandi's face, her busted lip was nearly completely healed and the bruising was faded. He reached for his stab wound and found that it was just sore now, that's what he had sensed, Castiel making one of his hit and runs. He didn't quite mind this one.

Arandi stood up and stretched. "We should get back inside."

Dean looked at her from head to toe, feeling the desire to make love to her pushing urgently at him; he was surprised at the intensity of the feeling. He absolutely had to have her now.

He stood up from the lounger pulling her into a passionate kiss, he felt her melt into him and that was all the sign he needed to continue with what his body was demanding to do.

He pushed her toward the balcony railing, turning her around, his body was on automatic as he moved her sleeping shorts aside pulling his pajama bottoms down past his erection and he pushed himself into her. He moaned at the amazing feeling her body almost completely straight because of her flexibility. This was a new one for him and holy if it wasn't going to be a fast favorite. He wrapped his arms around her leaning his face into her neck.

They moved together and had to bite lips to keep from waking the house with their intense moans of passion. They reached their climax and their bodies shook from the intensity of them, their legs weakening. They both watched with a sexually satisfied haze as two shooting stars shot across the sky in opposite directions.

Neither had to tell the other what they wished for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody had to go back home he had cases that he had to deal with but he now had a new sense of direction. He encouraged Bobby to stay at the cabin as long as he needed.

Bobby didn't want to rebuild where he had lived. He felt it was time to let go. He did leave to go help Rufus on a hunt.

Julian and Emily satisfied that everyone was healthy and able to take of themselves also headed home.

Colt and Revin stayed a few more days and then left too missing their wives.

Everyone waited for Dean to start working on the Impala to hit the road but he lounged around the cabin with Arandi or took long walks or runs with her. He played pool with Sam and Bobby and a lot of other things that for the moment he seemed happy doing.

"Let's go to the movies." He announced one afternoon to everyone. "We haven't done that in forever."

"Sounds good to me." Sam said and the women agreed.

They got ready and Dean let out a whimper that he meant to control when Arandi appeared in a black mini skirt with matching top and jacket along with boots.

He pulled her into a kiss as soon as she was within reach. "Wearing anything under that." He asked seductively in her ear.

"Only one way to find out." She whispered back.

"Now how the hell am I supposed to concentrate on the movie with you dressed like that." He groaned as she pulled away and walked out the door.

Dean looked at Sam who was grinning because he pretty much had the same problem. Dean winked at Sam and they walked out toward the Impala.

"You know Sam I don't feel like driving." He pulled the keys from his pocket acted as he was going to hand them to Sam and then tossed them to Arandi. She caught them in surprise.

"You're letting me drive her?" She murmured her eyes wide.

"Well yeah I mean it's about time she got to know you better since it's pretty definite that you aren't going anywhere." Dean smiled brightly.

Arandi stood stunned knowing that no other woman had ever driven the Impala beside Mary Winchester.

"Hey I didn't mean to make you sad." Dean was suddenly hugging her.

"Sad are you kidding, this is like the biggest I love you, you could ever send my way." Arandi squealed. "You are amazing Dean."

"Tell me something I don't already know." He joked, but he caressed her face. "I do love you that's why this makes sense."

With Arandi at the wheel they made their way into town, Dean happy to have made Arandi smile his smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Arandi chose an action movie while Sam and Jade wanted to see the latest chick flick. Dean bought a large bucket of popcorn and other snacks. They chose some seats that were up high but where they could be pretty much alone, not many other people were there.

Dean placed the popcorn between his legs wagging his eyebrows at Arandi.

"Really Dean?" She snickered.

"What?" He asked as if he had no idea what she meant.

Of course every time that she reached for popcorn Dean gave a little jump and grinned like a fool that was until Arandi's hands slipped past the bucket.

"Arandi what are you doing?" He squeaked.

"Eliminating the middle man." She replied and ran her hand all down his crotch. He was fully erect in seconds.

"We are in a theater with people sitting around us." He squirmed.

"Well then I guess you better bite down on something." She kissed him.

He dropped his head back with a light moan. "Arandi oh man please…."

"I'll stop if you want me too." She murmured.

"You are so wrong on so many levels." Dean lamented. He bit his lip but didn't ask her to stop, it felt too damn good and being around people just made it so erotic. Her hand worked expertly over his bulge and he tried hard to look normal, he was grateful that they were mostly in the dark.

He felt the rise of his climax coming and he sat up straight. "Arandi this is getting too…..oh you are….Arandi please don't…..oh fuck it." He hissed. Ecstasy rolled over him in the next moment and he leaned his face into Arandi's shoulder to suppress the moan that escaped him, still someone shushed him.

He kept his head against her panting weakly. "You are evil but I love you anyway."

Arandi grinned; she had always wanted to do that.

"So how am I supposed to get around now?" Dean groaned.

Arandi stood up and took his hand. "Come with me if you want to live." She giggled.

"You are just weird tonight." Dean said as he followed her trying to walk normal.

She led him to the men's bathroom, he made sure that no one was in there and she led him to the very last stall.

Once inside she pushed against the wall and began to unzip his jeans. Dean watched with a smirk.

"Down boy I'm not about to do anything in man's bathroom stall." She wrinkled her nose. She pulled his jeans down just enough to get to his boxers. She pulled out her switch blade.

Dean gave a nervous laugh. "Not exactly what a man wants to see when his pants are down."

Arandi smiled a proceeded to cut his boxers off and then pulled a pack of wet wipes out of her jacket. She gently and completely cleaned him up. Dean watched the whole process with a cocky grin. Man the things she came up with just made him so fucking horny.

"Now I have to go commando?" He asked as she zipped him back up even though he was rock hard again.

"You'll live." She kissed him quick. She listened for sounds and headed out of the stall running right into an old man standing there. She blushed deeply and lowered her head walking away as fast as she could.

Dean making sure that his lower half had tamed looked at the old man and just shrugged with a raised eyebrow and cocky smirk.

"Get it while you can son." The old man chuckled.

Dean laughed and followed Arandi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If anyone asked them what the movie was about they would have no clue, they spent the majority of the movie making out like two teenagers. They had the right though since they had so much to catch up with.

The movie they were supposed to be watching ended nearly forty five minutes before the one Sam and Jade were watching so they had agreed to meet at a café across the street.

Dean wanted to entertain himself in those minutes so he led Arandi to a park he spotted a few blocks up. They sat on a bench and kissed. Dean hand slipped under Arandi's skirt and smiled into her kiss. She was commando too.

A loud throat clearing brought them apart. A police man stood in front of them

Dean grinned. "Sorry officer we just got married a few days ago."

The officer smiled back. "I can understand that boy do I remember my honeymoon days, alright then just keep it tamed." He walked away giving Arandi an appraising look.

"Keep it tamed." Dean groaned. "That's like telling Elvis to stop gyrating." He leaned his head back staring at the sky through the tree branches. An idea came to him grinning he stood up and led Arandi further into the park. He found what he was looking for. He grinned at Arandi and she got the gist of what he implying. Looking around to make sure that no one was watching they quickly climbed up into the tree.

Neither of them knew how erotic it could be making love in a tree but by the time they climbed back down they had added another favorite to their growing list.

They walked back toward the diner their arms around each other's waists. They couldn't stop grinning. They passed the same police officer who gave them a knowing smile. Dean kissed Arandi outside the café and they walked in to find Sam and Jade waiting.

"Sorry we took a walk in the park kind of lost track of time." Dean winked at Sam.

"No worries we haven't been here long." Sam smiled.

Dean and Arandi let Sam and Jade talk all about the movie they had watched since they couldn't even remember who starred in the one that they were supposed to have watched.

They ate and talked for a while finally they headed out tired and ready to go back to the cabin. Dean headed to the men's room while Arandi waited for him in a small foyer.

When Dean came back out he noticed a group of young men staring at Arandi they mumbled and pointed. He was just going to walk by but the jealous streak in him wouldn't let him.

"Is there some reason you guys are looking at my lady like she's the last piece of apple pie?" He was standing straight with his arms crossed as well as his brows.

The man closest to him turned to him. "No offense man but she is wow."

Dean let his anger slip away and he chuckled. "Yes she is." At that very moment Arandi spotted him and she smiled at him.

There was a collective sigh from the young men. "She smiles like that at you all the time dude?"

"Of course I have to make sure she has something to smile about." Dean asserted smiling back at her.

"Does she have a sister?"

"She's with my brother." Dean started to walk away.

"Really you guys couldn't give another family a chance?"

Dean stopped and looked at the group. "Would you?" He continued to where Arandi stood wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. They headed for the door and Dean turned one last time to the men and winked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam drove back to the cabin since Dean had by no means had his fill of making out with Arandi. She sat on his lap and they kissed nearly the entire drive back.

"Talk about reliving your high school days." Jade sighed.

Once at the cabin they all headed to their rooms. Dean was on Arandi in seconds but she had other ideas.

"Let's take a swim." She kissed him pushing him against the wall.

They took off their clothes and wrapped towels around themselves and grabbed some extra. They made their way to the lake. Once on the pier they dropped all the towels and slipped into the lake, the water felt great on their hot bodies and they swam a little while then began to kiss.

Dean pushed them back to the pier and he lifted Arandi easily back onto the pier while he stayed in the water.

"There is something that I want to do for you." He said slyly kissing the inside of her thighs as he pulled her to the very edge of the pier. "I have never done if for no one, so believe it or not you're my first."

Arandi stared at Dean wondering what of anything sexual he could possibly have never done.

"Um well I don't like bringing this up to you but my past romances never made it past one night besides you know who and well the last thing I would think about is something like with someone I met at a bar and you know who didn't believe in anything like that."

Arandi's heart beat faster as Dean slowly pushed her legs open. "I know that no one has touched you like that and I want this so much if that's alright with you." He stared into Arandi's eyes with a pleading look.

Arandi felt red faced. "I don't know what to say." She barely whispered.

"You don't have to say anything just tell me if I do anything wrong." He kissed up from her knees and then took them both to a place they would definitely visit more often.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean smiled satisfied with what he had done. His brother always said that his mouth was something else well he had proved it to Arandi tonight. He knew he had done well the way she moaned and whimpered at his ministrations and he had enjoyed every minute of it up close and personal. He felt powerful when he brought to her arching orgasm with nothing but the tip of his tongue.

He pulled her back into water with him and she hugged him shaking still. "So how did I do?" He asked in a seductive voice.

"Holy." Was all she breathed.

Dean chuckled. "Not bad for the first time huh, just wait until I get the hang of it."

Arandi shivered against him, he turned to face the pier and made love to her slowly and hungrily. He held her waist while she held onto the pier. They lay on the pier looking up at the sky for a while before passion over took them again and they made love on the pier.

Heading back inside they barely made the porch swing before Arandi took Dean on his own talents of the mouth trip. They were full of firsts today and for both them it was love like no other.

Inside they showered together making love again and once they finally went to bed they made love just one more time. When it was this good they just couldn't get enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To everyone's surprise it was Sam this time that was chomping at the bit to get back on the road. He had gotten a call from Colt needing help on a hunt.

He mentioned it to Dean and he looked at Arandi and she smiled at him knowing he was ready too. He rolled up his sleeves pulled her with him and the work began on the Impala.

They had relaxed and finished healing. They had fought to show their love for each other. They had not mentioned the little boys again but the sketch sat safely in Arandi's journal.

They had trained enough too while they waited and now the hunt called to them again. The four hunters stared at the cabin glad that Cody had given them a new place to go when things got tough. They would always miss Bobby's but if he could let go they had to too.

They all glanced at each other gave a collective sigh and headed to their next adventure.

Castiel, Balthazar, and Gabriel watched them drive away.

"The time is almost here." Castiel said.

"Yes but will the Winchesters ever have that kind of faith?" Balthazar asked.

"They must to be able to survive the next obstacle." Gabriel replied.

"We can only stand by and watch." Castiel lowered his head sadly. "What good is it to be angels?"

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can't believe I made it this far, the ride is almost over peeps well not almost I still a few more chapters to go but it's just around the corner.

Thanks for reading!


	48. NEVER SAY SORRY TWICE IN ONE DAY

LOVE MEANS NEVER HAVING TO SAY YOU'RE SORRY TWICE IN ONE DAY

Months melted away and the hunters had many a successful hunt. They were called by all other hunters on tough cases and they were blazing a trail. The Winchesters and the Remingtons were a force to be reckoned with.

The way they hunted was not the only trail they left behind they also left a trail of awed people who witnessed the utter devotion of this small family.

Sam and Jade had no doubts about their love for each other, they knew they would always be together, they were beyond in love. Happy and more happiness to come they hoped.

Dean and Arandi, to say that they were in love would be an understatement. They were never ashamed to show it, their love was the kind that most people dreamed of but few found.

Dean knew for certain that life had not truly begun for him until Arandi became his other half and she felt the same.

Naturally like all couples these four had their moments but they never let the sun go down on an argument.

Dean had part of the family he had dreamed of for so long and he was fine with that.

The people who happened to witness this close knit family thought about them days after they were gone. The impression they left, two brothers who cared so much about each other, the protectiveness towards each other especially the older to the younger, the same with the sisters.

The uniqueness of their bond was literally breath taking. The people who witnessed the love of the couples well it was hard to forget.

It made more than one person do a double take on their own lives; it made more than one person envious, and made more than one person hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had found a hunt in New Haven, Connecticut. People were jumping off a cliff at a cemetery for no apparent reason. The latest victim had been a police officer who was investigating and his partner had insisted that he had seen him lifted and thrown off the cliff by an invisible force. Of course it was being called trauma caused stress.

The hunters knew better.

Dean and Sam had acquired state trooper uniforms and had questioned the officer themselves and the other victims' families. Arandi and Jade worked on the other research.

They met back at the motel and Arandi gave Dean a huge grin. "Umm a man in uniform."

Dean looked at her seriously. "Careful ma'am I may have to arrest you for assaulting an officer."

"If we were alone I'd do more than assault you." She whispered to him.

Dean smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "Let's get alone then."

"Patience my love." Arandi patted his ass.

They sat and went over what they all found out.

"Ok so we know that all the victims supposedly jumped off the cliff but the one eye witness claims that the victim was thrown." Sam said as he flipped through papers.

"It took all day but we finally found the connection." Arandi informed them pushing another stack of papers toward Sam.

"The victims were either related to or connected to members of the ten men who killed the Krugen family. The Krugen's were Connecticut's version of the Benders only in this case they were hunted down by members of the victims' families instead of being brought to justice." Arandi informed them.

"Seven of the ten men are buried at the Old Cliff Cemetery and unbelievably so are the Krugen's seven of them also only of course they are buried in you guessed it unmarked graves and separated throughout the cemetery." Jade finished.

Dean and Sam groaned together.

"So now what?" Dean asked rubbing a hand over his face.

"We lucked out on two things." Arandi said as she sat on Dean's lap. "One the gates of the cemetery have been locked and had alarm added to them so no entries until further investigation. Second we found someone who knows exactly where the Krugen's are buried but he wasn't willing to be forthcoming with the information."

Dean snickered. "You and Jade are either losing your touch or the man is gay."

Arandi and Jade both raised an eyebrow.

"Oh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was usually the one who wanted to forge ahead and get everything done as soon as possible. He didn't argue one bit when Sam suggested they call it a day, Arandi had caught his interest with the man in uniform fantasy.

They made their way to their room and Dean fell into his roll. He grabbed Arandi roughly pushing her up against the wall. "I need to frisk you." He breathed hotly into her ear. He ran his hands over every inch of her body seductively until he came to her gun in her waistband. "I'm going to have to take you in and do a strip search maybe even a probe." He pushed into her barely touching his lips to her ear.

A soft moan escaped Arandi.

Dean produced the handcuffs and slipped them into place. His body was already at full attention as he pushed her into the room. Arandi was wearing a skirt with a blouse and blazer, the outfit she had chosen for her role in research. She had on high heels and pantyhose as well.

Once in their room Dean took the cuffs off. "Take off your clothes slowly." He demanded in deep voice and watched with keen interest as she did what she was told. "Leave the pantyhose and heels." He directed, he couldn't help but lick his lips at the way she slowly peeled off her clothes.

"This doesn't feel right." Arandi played her roll.

"It will when I search you." Dean stepped behind her rubbing against her.

"Where could I possibly hide anything else?" She asked innocently.

Dean led her to the bed and pushed her to lie down and cuffed her hands above her head. He then crawled directly in front of her and slowly spread her legs. He kissed her neck down to her belly button.

"What are you going to do to me?" She whispered.

"A full interrogation." He breathed lifting her heeled legs high. He greedily tore her pantyhose and unzipped his pants. Neither of them would ever hear the word interrogation again without smiling wistfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean unlocked the cuffs and sighed in total satisfaction next to Arandi. They were both still just a bit breathless from their roll playing. Dean grinned at her.

"I like your fantasies."

"What do you mean my fantasy?" Arandi raised an eyebrow, she quickly rolled off the bed and grabbed her gun and pointed it at Dean. "I'll show you my fantasy officer."

Dean smiled the biggest smile any person could having a loaded weapon pointed at them. "You don't know what you're doing miss."

"I know exactly what I'm doing now cuff yourself to the head board." She demanded.

Dean did what he was told. Arandi set the gun down and walked onto the bed standing directly over him. She leaned over grabbing his face roughly to look at her. "I'm going to have to punish you for what you did to me." She said firmly. She straddled him and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his uniform teasing him with her tongue up along his neck. She had him crazy in mere seconds; he pulled on the cuffs wanting to get to her.

He dropped his head to his chest breathing hard. "I give up just let me go please."

"I can't do that." She said a little too convincingly.

Dean lifted his head looking into her eyes as she settled herself over him and she had him bucking and moaning so loud he hoped the walls were not tissue. She ran her long nails over his thighs and he whimpered at the sensation especially the deeper she went in. No one ever could satisfy him like this, he threw his head back as she brought him to an breath taking climax and her name was all he could say as his eyes rolled from the intensity and he couldn't believe how much being cuffed made it so much hotter.

He was slowly coming down from his orgasmic blast when he felt her hand slide under his sack with a slight squeeze, she put her finger on a certain spot behind it and pushed at the same time that she flicked her tongue on his tip. He gasped and yanked so hard on the cuffs he broke the head board as he was immediately thrown into another mind blowing climax that had his entire body twitching and he couldn't help but think what a perfect way to die.

He didn't know how she knew how to do that but he was her slave for life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alec Jason worked at the library and the man was a wealth of information.

Dean had done some unbelievable things to get information before but he had never pretended to be gay. He had been hit on by men more than once and many a time had been mistaken for Sam's partner just because they were close brothers.

Now he was going to hit on a man and he wasn't sure if he had it in him but he had too if it meant saving lives.

Arandi had helped him pick out his tightest jeans and a white dress shirt. She looked at him over and sighed. "Well if he doesn't want you I sure as hell do."

"What's your plan Dean?" Sam asked in amusement.

"I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse."

"You do know that you're not Don Carleone?" Sam laughed.

"The fact that you have watched the Godfather amazes me geek boy." Dean smirked. "So how do I look?"

"Why are you asking me?" Sam blushed.

"You're the closest to gay I have to ask." Dean snickered.

"Very funny." Sam walked by Dean then stopped and winked at Arandi. "Let's just say if you weren't my brother well…." Sam smacked Dean on the ass and walked out of the room leaving Dean beet red.

Dean turned to Arandi kissing her. "I am still reeling from what you did to me last night." He whispered to her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She acted confused.

"Guess I'll have to show you then." He kissed her neck.

"Guess so."

"Dean we got to go." Sam called out.

Dean sighed loudly dropping his head. Arandi grabbed his hand and they walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean walked into the library his palms already sweaty.

Sam was doing research to keep an eye on his brother. Arandi and Jade couldn't bring themselves to watch.

Arandi because she was afraid her jealousy would get the best of her and Jade already thought she was in bad Twilight Zone episode.

Dean took a deep breath and headed to the counter where Alec was busy on a computer. Alec was not much older than Dean and he was handsome in his own right. Dean studied him thinking that the man reminded him of Tony Dinozzo. 'Well the guy is hot.' Dean thought and then shuddered as he realized what that meant.

"Excuse me sir." Dean said in his deep raspy voice.

Alec looked up and was met with Dean's 'hi you know you want to get to know me' smile.

Alec returned his own 'well hello there' dazzling smile.

Dean leaned onto the counter causing the muscles in his arms to bulge and making his shirt snug.

Alec was now eyeing him with a raised eyebrow. "What can I do for you?" He asked as he stood up and walked to Dean.

"I was wondering if you could help me." Dean sighed. "I am doing research on these murders for the paper I work for and well…rumor has it about town that you are the best person to get what I need."

Alec's lips curled. "And what do you need….?"

"Dean." He offered looking at Alec through his lashes. Hell it worked on women why not men.

"Dean." Alec repeated, saying the name as if he was trying to taste it. "I'm Alec not sir." He smiled and extended his hand to Dean.

Dean returned the smile and took Alec's hand and controlled himself when Alec ran his thumb over the back of Dean's fingers. 'Please get me out of this.' Dean thought desperately but he knew he had to suck it up or spend a long few days searching for the unmarked graves.

Sam was watching from a far and caught himself staring, unable to believe that Dean had the man eating out of his hand in minutes. Apparently his brother had no boundaries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was getting uncomfortable. It was taking way longer than he thought it would. Alec was a talker and he was showing Dean some great information on the Krugen's but not the info he needed.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Alec suddenly asked.

"I'm in a relationship right now." Dean answered with a sigh. "We have been having problems, he doesn't appreciate me." He stressed the 'he'.

They were sitting close in front of a computer desk. Dean jumped when Alec's hand squeezed his thigh right above the knee. 'This one sure doesn't waste time.' Dean thought.

"I don't know how he can't appreciate you." Alec purred.

Dean blushed lowering his eyes as Alec's hand squeezed a little higher. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Dean placed his hand over Alec's hand only so he wouldn't go any higher. "It's not easy." Dean glanced up at him and away. "What about you?"

"On again off again he can't make up his mind what he wants and well I have my needs." Alec breathed leaning closer to Dean.

Dean smiled outward while inside he screamed that he would never play rock, paper, scissors with Sam again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was finally able to steer Alec toward the information that he needed but of course Alec insisted that they needed to go to the basement to get it.

Dean reluctantly followed Alec toward the elevator and he turned to look for Sam but couldn't find him, he had no worries he could take care of himself but he didn't want to be alone with a gay man, things could go bad fast.

In the basement with all the endless texts and boxes and boxes of information, Dean felt caged. No one else was down there.

Alec talked on and on and Dean watched as he wrote something down on a pad of paper and tore the sheet folding it and sticking it in his jeans. Dean knew it was the information that he needed and that Alec had led him down to the basement for other reasons.

Alec walked closer to Dean and Dean backed up until he was up against a book shelf. He couldn't physically hurt the man without getting in a world of shit.

"Um Alec you're moving just a little too fast for me." Dean stammered.

"I can't help myself, you're just so…" Alec sighed completely taking up Dean's personal space. He reached and ran his hand over Dean's chest with a slight moan.

Dean had nowhere to go. "Alec I'm not…um…..we barely…." He gasped when he felt Alec's hand rub over his crotch and as Dean made to protest Alec's lips crashed into his. Dean's heart raced but not for the reasons Alec imagined. He fisted his hands 'one world of shit coming right up.' He thought as he reeled back his arm.

"Dean!"

Dean and Alec both startled. Dean was never happier to see Sam even though he was standing with his hands on his hips tapping his foot.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam spat in his most jealous tone.

Dean knew he had to put on the performance of a lifetime. "What do you care?" He threw as he brushed past Alec. "You barely pay attention to me anymore."

"So you cheat on me?" Sam roared.

"Nothing happened." Alec interjected. "I got carried away."

"Find your own man bitch!" Sam yelled coming at Alec.

Dean stepped in between. "Sam don't do this."

Sam stopped looking seriously at Dean. "I'm sorry Dean if I have been slacking please we can work this out, I love you."

Dean sent Sam the ultimate death glare. His brother was enjoying this a little too much. He could see his eyes sparkling.

"I love you too." Dean managed to push out, after all his brother had just saved his ass.

"Let's go home and talk things out baby." Sam sighed looking at Dean lovingly and reaching out to him with his hand.

'You little bitch.' Dean's mind screamed but he took Sam's hand. "I'm sorry Alec." He said as he was led away by Sam.

"Oh my goodness you are so lucky to have someone who will sweep in for you like that." Alec squealed. He thought just how handsome a couple they were as they walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The second it was safe Dean yanked his hand free and walked away.

"You're welcome." Sam laughed after him, he knew that Dean was unsettled after what he had walked into, and not a moment too soon or Alec would have been in world of hurt and not the kind he was looking for.

Dean stormed out of the library with Sam at his heels. He spotted his car and Arandi and Jade stood beside it, he wanted to get as far as he could from this library.

Arandi tried to make light. "I didn't know whether to be turned on or jealous but hey if you want something shoved in your….."

"Arandi don't!" Dean growled.

"Can someone please pour some bleach on my brain; I did not need that visual." Sam groaned rubbing his eyes.

Jade stood behind him with her fingers in her ears humming.

"I live with a bunch of comedians." Dean hissed. He leaned back against the Impala and felt a chill go through him; he jumped when Arandi touched him.

"Dean are you ok, did he hurt you?" Arandi now stood poised to head into the library herself.

"Calm down Arandi I'm fine it's just …um you know what I don't want to talk about it." He said as he pulled into his arms. He needed to feel her against him because if anyone needed their brain bleached it was him.

"Sorry that you had to deal with that and not get what we needed." Sam murmured hoping that he wouldn't set his brother off.

"Do you think I let him get that close for nothing?" Dean glared at Sam as he pulled out the folded piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to Sam. It had everything they needed.

"Amazing." Sam grinned, how could he forget that his brother was a master of the sleight of hand.

"And Sam if you ever mention this again it will be the last thing you ever do." Dean threatened, staring into his brother's eyes knowing what he had seen.

Sam knew to take the threat seriously because Dean didn't often threaten the brother he protected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stood under the stream of hot water; he had not so much needed to shower as he needed some time to himself. He was taking this a little too hard he realized but it couldn't be helped.

He had been kissed and groped by another man, Dean Winchester didn't do gay and sure as hell didn't do him yet why had he hesitated when Alec kissed him. "No way Dean it just caught you off guard." He muttered to himself. Besides he needed for Alec to be that close so that he could get the paper.

He scrubbed himself down with the wash cloth and soap. 'Ok he was fine he was awesome, he was peachy, and he was so full of shit.

"Arandi!" He yelled as he leaned back against the wall in the shower. She was in front of in an instant.

"Dean what's wrong?" She said not caring that she was getting soaked with her clothes on.

Dean didn't say a word; he crashed himself into her, kissing her desperately. If anyone could take him somewhere else it was his angel.

Arandi responded and he pulled her now sopping wet clothes off of her and tossed them aside.

Dean's mind was on Arandi and nothing else mattered as they made rough passionate love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't end in the shower. Dean didn't stop until he was completely and totally spent. He had lost count of the orgasms but he felt so much more normal now.

He loved Arandi so much because she didn't ask, she didn't interrupt, she just let him go until he couldn't go anymore. She knew that Dean was reeling because he had played his role too well.

"Thanks for never having a headache." He chuckled, kissing her again.

"It's not my head that aches." She mumbled sleepily.

"Ice chips and a wash cloth?" He offered.

"Dean go to sleep please!"

He laughed but did as he was told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat in a restaurant eating their dinner going over what needed to be done.

Jade took a deep breath. "I finished the Krugen profile." She looked at her sister unsure how to proceed. "It was a Krugen father his two sons and their wives and ….." Jade hesitated.

"What Jade?" Arandi pressed.

"The older couple's twin eight year old sons." Jade finished.

Dean's own heart skipped a beat so he could only imagine what Arandi felt.

Arandi stared at her sister and then huffed out air. "Of course leave it to this fucked up world for monsters like the Krugens to be able to have children and make them monsters too." She stopped knowing she would upset Dean.

Arandi was still tired beyond means and her stomach was waging war on her so she poked at her food which of course Dean noticed.

"You need to eat." He demanded. "You barely ate anything for breakfast and I know you didn't have lunch."

"I was a little occupied for lunch." She growled at him. "I'm not hungry." She pushed her plate away.

Dean looked at Sam and Jade. "Arandi are you ok?"

She had expected him to get tough not lovey. "My stomach is not happy it seems." She sighed.

Dean grabbed her hand. "Are you in pain do I need to take you the hospital."

"No Dean I just want to lie down." She mumbled. She felt the turn of her stomach. "Hey I need to run to the bathroom be right back." She kissed him quick on the cheek and headed to the ladies room, she barely closed the door when what little she had eaten was making its way back up.

She really felt like crap and Dean was going to hover to no end and there went another door they had to pay for and Dean was kneeling beside her.

"You could have just knocked." Arandi breathed as he helped her stand.

The restaurant owner stood glaring at Dean and then backed up the second Dean glared back.

"Seems your food made my wife sick." Dean growled.

Within minutes they had no worries about the door and a free meal since the owner didn't want Dean getting loud about food poisoning when the place was packed.

They headed back to the motel with Sam driving; Dean wanted to keep an eye on Arandi.

She was in his embrace against his chest feeling crappier by the minute so she closed her eyes to rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean held onto Arandi, he knew what Jade had said about the Krugen twins had upset her but she was keeping it in to not hurt him, it had upset him too. Here they wanted a family so badly and were denied but the Krugen's had been blessed with twin boys.

Twin boys they now had to salt and burn. The thought made Dean shudder.

Reaching the motel Arandi stirred the second the car stopped. She looked tiredly at Dean and he got out of the car pulling her behind him. She stood unsteady for a second.

Dean lifted her into his arms and carried her into the room settling her on the bed. He brought her what she needed to change and he helped her as much as he could. She was out in seconds and Dean paced worriedly wondering if something was wrong if he had done something to cause this.

He grabbed a chair and kept vigil through the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you're not a hundred percent Arandi I'm not letting you go on this hunt." Dean declared a couple of days later.

"You're not letting me?" Arandi was automatically defiant.

Dean rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "I meant that we won't go on this hunt." He knew he would never leave her alone.

Arandi instantly dropped her defensiveness. "I feel much better Dean; I just didn't eat the way I need too."

"That was my fault." Dean huffed.

"Well what we were doing was a little more fun than eating." Arandi smiled.

Dean grinned. "Yeah well if we want more of that fun you have to eat first."

"I just had breakfast." She murmured in his ear as she got on her knees beside him on the bed.

Dean looked at her about to protest that she still needed to rest, the words dying on his lips replaced with a moan because Arandi just didn't play fair when it came to proving that she was more than a hundred percent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat on a chair in front of the motel room door as Arandi napped. He was waiting for Sam to join him because they still had details to go over.

Dean looked in on Arandi and smiled, she had taken him to the best place in the world again and again.

Sam sat down beside him. "Is she alright?"

"Oh yeah." Dean sighed thinking about what she had done to him the way she had improvised a back bend and her tongue…..

"Dean?" Sam interrupted. "Should I get you some ice?"

"Sorry Sammy but damn… just damn." Dean sighed as he bit his bottom lip. "Anyway did you find someone to help us with this hunt?"

"Yeah I called in Bobby, Colt, Revin, and Cody." Sam offered. "They are bringing two more with them that should cover us huh?"

"Sounds good, any idea who the other two are?"

"Cody said that we had met them before and that's all he offered and they should be here tomorrow late afternoon."

"Alright then we plan more then but I don't want Arandi anywhere near the twins."

"I wouldn't either." Sam sighed. "Even Jade is taking it hard because she knows what it's doing to her sister."

"It's a screwed up Sam when monsters can have children and we can't." Dean mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The arrival of the other hunters had been a pleasant surprise when Dean and Sam saw that the two others had turned out to be Randy and Shane.

"You guys are hunting too, a doctor and a fireman?" Dean asked curiously.

"It's like once we knew what was out there things just happened so we had to learn to take care of our families and well you guys are part of that now." Shane shrugged.

Getting takeout they all sat in Sam and Jade's room planning.

Dean at his food with gusto.

"Dean how do you eat so much and not gain a pound?" Shane asked jealously.

"It's all the exercise I get chasing monsters." Dean mumbled.

"Dude you eat as if someone is about to take your food from you." Cody laughed.

Dean lowered his eyes and set his burger down. "I need to go check something I forgot about." He got up and left the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Cody looked around confused.

"It's not your fault Cody." Sam sighed. "Dean just doesn't like being reminded of certain things."

"A little heads up would be nice." Cody groaned.

"It's just that when we were kids I was a selfish fat little muncher and I was always hungry most of the time that meant Dean letting me eat his share too which I thought was because he was already full. As it turned out Dean was starving himself so that I would never be hungry."

"Oh wow, that's a hell of thing to do for your little brother." Randy said.

"Dude that's not even close to the real sacrifices he has made for me but anyway that's where Dean got into the habit of dressing in layers since he had to hide all the weight he was losing from our dad, we probably would have never known but one day Dean passed out on a hunt nearly getting himself killed and when our dad saw how skinny Dean was he flipped, thought that Dean was anorexic or something and yelled at him until he lost his voice. Dean only shrugged and said that he would never let me be hungry. Dad finally figured it out and from then on he made sure were both full but for Dean it was a very hard habit to break and now he's just catching up."

No one said a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi went after Dean and found him leaning back against the trunk of the Impala.

"You ok my love?" She hugged him.

"Just awesome." He grumbled.

"You are awesome." She kissed him.

Dean began to relax. "If you insist."

"I do."

They kissed and Dean's stomach grumbled.

"Sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hunters had every detail down to perfection even room allowed for unexpected events which was more than likely dealing with angry spirits. The hunt had been set for the following night so they were going to make the best of this night.

They all went to the Top Dog Bar to have a few drinks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The good thing about the Top Dog Bar was the fact that people were always passing through so Ernie made good money hustling pool. The regulars knew him so they left him alone as long as things remained peaceful and Ernie could handle that.

He was playing one of his boys when they walked in and everyone stopped to look. Strangers, new blood but something about them set off bells and whistles.

Eight men and two women, Ernie prided himself on reading people it was his job after all but this group wasn't so easy.

The men all late twenties early thirties except for one older gentleman, they all walked with confidence.

The women were beautiful and had to be related.

The two men who led the little posse the very obvious objects of the women's affections, they laughed and talked but their eyes surveyed everything and everyone slowly observing once they seemed satisfied they glanced at each other not a word spoken but perfect understanding passed between them, brothers. The shorter one for sure the oldest just by the way he stood and the way he watched the taller man.

Curiosity had Ernie by the gonads and he wasn't letting this bunch out of his sight while they were in the Top Dog.

Ernie watched the one whose name he heard was Dean play pool like a pro without really trying. This Dean fellow was in control and he lit up a room, his piercing green eyes kept track of everyone in the group especially the brother, his girlfriend and the older man. The woman with Dean well he practically wore her and they were a sight to behold.

Ernie flinched a bit when one cool green gaze and one icy blue gaze fell on him at the same time, followed by everyone in the group. Guess he was watching a little too hard. Ernie went back to playing pool.

Meanwhile Dean beat everyone that played him including Ernie's only competition. This Dean guy was raking it in and it was time for Ernie to get his share because Ernie didn't lose.

Ernie posed the challenge and Dean had looked uncertain. "I don't know I've been watching you and you're good."

Ernie could have kicked himself for not realizing that he was being set up by a real hustler losing to him like a rookie. Funny right, he hustled hundreds of people but when it happened to him it was a no go. His boys sensed it and stepped up but Dean's boys sensed it too and they stepped up, not one them under six feet tall.

The glare that Dean sent him made him shudder, this man had killed before and he was walking free. He showed no fear and sure didn't need the other men that flanked him.

Ernie's dad had told him more than once that his mouth was going to get him killed and Ernie thought tonight it just might happen when he found himself saying. "I don't lose."

"You just did to me." Dean snickered with a cocky grin. "Take it like a man dude." 'Or else' between the lines.

"You hustled me." Ernie stated the obvious and felt like an idiot.

Dean laughed. "Coming from you that's rich."

Dean's laugh made Ernie grind his teeth.

"Look I have been playing since I could see over the table, so I'm just a good player." Dean smirked. 'So back off while the backing is good.'

Ernie had been watching Dean and his lady since their arrival; they were in love that was for sure. They showed their affection openly.

Ernie would swear later that he had been possessed when he made the second challenge. "Let's play again and make it interesting, if you win you get two thousand dollars and if I win one thousand and a night with you lady."

Ernie gasped when Dean's eyes darkened and drilled into him, he stood at full height and his muscles and veins bulged.

"Don't talk about her like that." A low menacing growl.

Apparently Ernie had a bad case of foot in mouth disease. "Well if you're as good as you say what's the problem?"

Then Ernie saw her glare. Holy crap what was it with these people and death glares.

Dean shook his head as she stepped up to him and whispered something to him, he looked at her, caressed her face, kissed her and the way she looked at him made Ernie jealous, no one would ever look at him like that.

Dean walked forward cocky grin in place again and Ernie offered him the break. He should have known better as he watched in amazement as Dean took his shot and every ball sank into the pockets in nearly perfect order and the cue ball rolled lazily stopping dead center of the table.

"Lucky shot." Dean said smoothly, looking straight at Ernie daring him to say otherwise.

One of Ernie's boys jumped the gun and Ernie heard the click of a switch blade behind Dean and before Ernie could tell him to stand down the younger brother had him out cold on the floor and Dean had moved in to protect his lady.

Who the hell were these people?

"I should have warned you not to piss off my brother." Dean said casually. "Should we drop it now or play rough?"

Ernie handed Dean the two thousand dollars, for once he wasn't going to be a sore loser because he was more than certain that these men especially Dean would be happy to make the phrase quite literal.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dude how in the hell did you do that?" Colt asked Dean as they headed back to the motel.

"I'm that damn good." Dean grinned.

Everyone headed to their rooms and Dean pulled Arandi into a kiss. "Are sure that you're ready for this?"

"Dean I have my pride but I would never risk anyone if I knew that I wasn't capable of handling it." Arandi sighed.

"Ok then." Dean leaned into kiss her again, in seconds clothes were flying and they were making the sweetest love possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since the hunt was going to be late at night they all opted to sleep in late. It was going to be a long night because once the salts and burns were done they were leaving town, there would be no time to recover the graves and the fires were going to be seen.

Late in the day Dean decided that he wanted to spend the rest of the day with just Arandi. He kissed her, telling her to dress light and left the motel to go get what he needed to take her on a picnic.

When he returned to the motel to pick her up he laughed seeing Arandi waiting for him outside and Colt and Cody watching over her like her own personal body guards, as if she needed body guards. Arandi could take both the men without blinking but they didn't know that did they?

Dean's heart fluttered when she smiled at his return and he would never tire of that reaction.

He stepped out of the car. "C and C patrol thanks guys for keeping an eye on her for me." He patted their shoulders.

"We just wanted to make sure no idiot came along and messed with her." Colt offered.

Arandi kissed them both on the cheek. "My heroes."

Colt and Cody blushed.

"I'm going to go call Cheyenne." Cody flustered.

"Me too." Colt added and blushed again. "I mean Sophie."

Arandi threw herself into Dean's arms and he hugged her tight.

"Why would you let them believe that you need protection?" Dean scoffed.

"Well you always seem to think that I do."

"That's because I am supposed to protect you, it's in my contract."

"I didn't want to hurt their feelings you know men's egos tend to need regular boosts." Arandi laughed.

"Point taken Warrior Princess." Dean snickered.

"You were in love with Lucy Lawless once weren't you?" Arandi asked tickling him.

"Who wasn't, the woman could bring Xena to life like no other." Dean laughed. "Jealous?"

"There's not much I can about your life before me." Arandi sighed.

"There was no life before you; every interaction before you was just a way to relieve an itch. You Arandi own me completely heart and soul. You are my addiction, my obsession, my everything."

He leaned in to kiss her another thing that he would never get tired of doing.

"I'm still your Bat Man."

"No not my Bat Man." Arandi sighed. "No Bat Man, Superman, or any other just Dean Winchester he's my superhero."

Dean stared at her and she caressed his face. He eagerly leaned into her touch swallowing the lump in his throat. He always wanted for someone to accept him for who he really was and Arandi wanted nothing else but Dean Winchester. "My God I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Dean and only you forever, my man, my lover, my best friend, my hero, my everything."

They kissed and the rest of the world faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean lay with his head on Arandi's lap on the blanket where they had shared their picnic meal. He stared at the clouds passing overhead content to be where he was and trying not to worry about the hunt later.

"I could get used to this." He sighed lazily.

"I bet you could." Arandi murmured running her fingers through his hair.

"It just seems like no matter how much time we have it'll never be enough." Dean grumbled.

"That's because it will never be enough."

Dean sat up pulling her to straddle him and he kissed her passionately his hands roaming. He was glad that she had worn the light sun dress, his hands slid underneath it with ease and her soft moans made him want her so much.

He laid her down gently and slowly lifted her dress to expose her legs and the sexy panties that she always wore. Dean smiled at her seductively as he scooted himself down to kiss her entire body softly and hotly until she was begging for him to take her.

He enjoyed himself bringing her to the brink of her climax with his mouth and hands then he slid into her slowly wanting to feel her pleasure surround his hardness so that he could take her there again. He got what he wanted as she arched up into him with his slow penetration pushing her into a breath taking orgasm and then he made love to her until they were both riding the blissful wave of ecstasy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive back to the motel proved to be just as interesting when Arandi began to give him a treat that he didn't quite expect and wasn't about to say no too no matter how much he swerved which he did his best not too. Keeping his eyes on the road wasn't an easy task either because the show was worth watching.

He had to pull over because once he was close to his climax he was afraid that he was going to slam on the gas or the brakes because men tend to react a lot with their legs when they are being shown such attention.

He didn't even bother to catch his breath immediately attacking her and making love to her on the front seat hoping no one would stop to see if they needed help.

Dean burst into laughter when Arandi did her best Xena battle cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pitch black of night ten figures all in black made their way through the woods. The last patrol has just gone by. Dean and Sam ran toward the cemetery gates with Arandi and Jade at their heels, the men stopped and laced their fingers together as Arandi and Jade stepped into it and are thrust high into the air, they smoothly flipped over the gates and landed in a crouch.

Jade watched he sister's back while she disarmed the alarm and everyone else was in seconds.

Everyone exchanged glances and everyone headed to their destination.

The one husband and wife Krugen and the father are buried close together. Dean and Arandi headed to the couple while Sam and Jade head to the father.

The men did the digging while the women stood watch and everything is going too smoothly so they start to get nervous. Shotgun blasts suddenly filled the air and shouts come from the other end of the cemetery. Dean and Sam start to dig faster knowing what's coming.

Arandi gasps when the ghosts of the twin boys materialized in front of her and Jade. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger and hits only one twin. Jade is in the air being thrown and Arandi runs throwing herself in the way of Jade going head first into a head stone and the impact knocks them both out.

Dean and Sam yelled for them but break through the caskets and quickly poured the salt and lighter fluid and light up the graves as they jumped out. They both run toward Arandi and Jade, just as they are about to reach them Sam is shouting and being lifted toward the cliff's edge Dean runs as fast as his legs will take him flinging himself toward his brother just as he goes over and managed to grab one of his arms. Dean grunted from the sudden jerk to his shoulders and he slides forward and the only thing he can do is hook his toe behind a head stone.

"You're the one that eats all that damn rabbit food." Dean groaned. He looked towards the women but they are still both out cold.

"Dean you have to let me go." Sam yelled.

Dean huffed a laugh. "Sammy I haven't been able to let you go in thirty years what makes you think I can start now?"

"Think about Arandi Dean." Sam tried again.

"I am Sam she wouldn't want me if I couldn't save you and what would you do if it was the other way around?"

He got no response and his arms are burning. He looked at Arandi. "I'm sorry." He said into the air.

Dean grimaced as the twins materialized over him and one of them his holding his shotgun pointing it at his back. He has been shot before with rock salt but if let's go Sam will die. He braced himself hard and closed his eyes.

The blast of the shotgun makes him jump but he feels nothing then hands are on his ankles and he's being pulled back, Cody and Revin are at his side helping get Sam on firm ground and Dean can breathe again. They all lay on the ground panting.

"Why are the twins still going?" Dean breathed.

"Their graves were not in the right place but Bobby found them because of a marking, he's working on it with Shane and Randy." Colt answered.

"Arandi." Dean pulled himself up and headed toward her. Jade is already up checking on her sister and helped her to her feet.

Dean pulled Arandi into a huge hug as Sam did the same with Jade.

"We better finish this and go." Dean growled. He hears the unmistakable click of a shotgun and turns fast to see the twin aiming at Sam and Jade. The blast goes off at the same instant that the twin is engulfed in flames and Dean is there instantly pushing Sam and Jade out of the way.

He felt the rock salt tear into his left side and the impact sent him flying.

Everyone watched in horror as Dean disappeared over the cliff's edge.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next chapter is called The Final Hunt so that your imagination can run wild.

Thanks for reading!


	49. THE FINAL HUNT

THE FINAL HUNT

"Dean!" Arandi and Sam yelled as they ran to the edge of the cliff. She pulled out her flashlight fighting the images of Dean's broken body lying below. She nearly sobbed when she saw that Dean had landed on a ledge just a few feet below but he was motionless and his arm and leg dangled dangerously, one move and he would finish the deadly fall.

Arandi didn't even blink as she started to go over the edge but Colt grabbed her.

"Arandi what are you doing you can fall too." He remarked.

"I know what I'm doing Colt, I'm not leaving him alone down there." She pulled out of his grasp.

Sam stared at his brother willing him to hold on until they got to him, he wasn't so sure that he could climb down so easily because of his size.

By now all the other hunters had made their way back and Randy was at Arandi's side. "I'm going too." He said since he had the paramedic training.

Before anyone could say another word sirens sounded and lights began to flash at the cemetery gates.

"Everyone scatter we'll meet at the high road!" Bobby yelled.

Arandi and Randy disappeared over the cliff and Sam took a deep breath and followed along with Jade.

Dean had saved their lives; they had to get to him.

Arandi's mind was racing and she repeated in her head, "Please don't take him from me."

Randy reached Dean first instantly pulling him away from the edge and then checking him over. Arandi soon joined them and Sam sighed with relief that he had made it with Jade right beside him.

"Nothing feels broken." Randy offered. "He did take a nasty hit to the head though, probably going to have a concussion."

Arandi kneeled beside Dean and took his hand; it was so hard to be in love with a man that had an insatiable need to protect everyone.

Dean moaned and his eyes fluttered open. He stared at Sam and then looked around him slowly with a grimace.

"So how many of me do you see?' Sam asked.

Dean groaned loudly. "Too many."

"You are buckets of crazy Dean." Randy huffed.

"Buckets are for rookies." Dean snickered. "I prefer oceans."

Stones and dirt started raining down on them and shouts could be heard, spotlights came over the edge, they all had to move against the cliff wall hoping they wouldn't be seen. Randy and Sam pulled Dean out of sight and the sudden motion made him pass out. Sam held Dean tightly against his chest.

They all held their breath and waited, soon the lights moved away and they knew that they didn't have much time to get off the ledge and away from the area before the police came.

Dean began to move again and Sam waited for him to protest where he was sitting.

"I'd rather be leaning against you Sammy than that hard wall." Dean seemed to read Sam's mind. "And that better be your gun poking me."

"Of course not Dean because you know my hurt big brother turns me on!" Sam snapped.

"Can you two bond some other time?" Arandi hissed.

"Pushy women." Dean muttered.

"Push is not the word to use where you're sitting dude." Randy laughed.

"She won't hurt me she loves me too much." Dean bragged.

"Love hurts darling." Arandi huffed. "Now most of us can climb off this cliff but no way Dean will be able too."

"I can too." Dean pouted and with stubborn pride pushing him he managed to stand trying his best not to wince, needing to hurl and wishing the roller coaster ride would end but he gave Arandi the best smile he could manage.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Cut the BS Dean." She said as she cupped his face firmly between her palms. "I know that you are hurting and the last person you have to show bravado to is me my love."

She knew him too well he thought as he hitched a breath. He touched her face looking into her eyes. "Are you ok?"

Arandi groaned. "My God if I didn't love you so much!"

Dean stared at her.

"I'm not the one who was shot, I'm not the one who fell off a cliff, I'm not the one who bashed my head on a rock!" She hissed in frustration.

"You were unconscious." He defended.

"Dean…"

"So you're good." He prodded with a crooked grin.

"I love this man, I love this man." Arandi began repeating over and over while taking deep breaths.

Sam and Randy laughed.

Sam felt his phone vibrate and he answered. "Colt, did you guys make it? Yeah we're working on that. Ok good we'll see you in a minute." Sam hung up. "Colt, Cody and Shane are waiting at the bottom; Bobby and Revin are with the cars."

"We need a rope." Randy said as he looked up and down the cliff.

"Just call me Wonder Woman." Jade said as she pulled a rope from under her jacket.

"Dean if you even attempt to argue this I will push you myself." Sam growled. "You're going first."

Dean sighed as he looked at everyone around him, he knew when he was out numbered besides at the moment he couldn't handle a bitchy Sam and a pissed off Arandi. No matter how beautiful she looked when she was pissed. His main concern was not passing out before reaching the bottom.

Sensing his hesitation Arandi caressed his face. "Think about today the picnic the Impala and how much I love you and you'll be down before you know it." She kissed him gently on the lips.

Dean sighed contently. "I love you too." He let his mind wonder as Randy and Sam tied him securely and the next thing he knew Shane was in his face asking him questions. Dean looked up stunned that he didn't remember a moment of his descent.

Everyone else climbed down and they hurriedly made their way all their minds were on getting to the cars so they were completely blindsided by the men that rushed them from the woods.

The men were too sure that they had the advantage until Arandi and Jade kicked down four of them in a speed of martial arts.

Then Arandi stopped as one other man pointed a gun at Jade. Dean and Sam stared at the men that now held their girlfriends hostage.

All of Dean's pain now sat on the back burner. Sam looked at him panicked; there was no way that they could reach them in time.

"Just relax." One of the men said. "We just want to get a reward for you since you're running from the police."

'Just relax.' Dean thought. Why did people always say that when the shit hit the fan. "You're fucking with the wrong people dude."

"If I were you I would shut up." The man holding Arandi yelled.

"If you were me you'd know that if you hurt them you will die." Dean growled.

One of the men huffed in amusement but quickly gulped as Dean and Sam's death glares fell on him.

One of the men that Arandi had knocked down stood up and headed for her back handing her across the face. He didn't even get the chance to enjoy it, he was dead before he hit the ground a bullet to the temple and Dean held the smoking gun. No one had even seen him reach for it.

The men holding the women stared at their dead partner and quickly latched on tighter to Arandi and Jade hiding themselves behind them.

"Drop it!" The man holding Jade yelled.

Dean popped his neck glaring at the man. "Let them go and we'll let you live."

"You don't have a clear shot."

"Sammy." Dean said evenly.

Sam turned to look at his brother and then nodded without any words spoken, they both swiveled their heads back to the men and Sam pulled his gun.

"You should really listen to my brother." Sam growled.

The men looked at each other but they were still sure that they had the upper hand.

Dean and Sam lifted their weapons and to anyone watching it looked as if they were shooting the women they loved as they pulled the triggers but their training had made them expert shots and the bullets zipped past Arandi and Jade's heads hitting their intended targets. Both men fall to the ground dead the other two lifted their guns to return fire but they fall dead too. Shane and Randy held their own smoking guns.

The night is suddenly quiet; everyone looks at Shane and Randy who both shrug.

"I swore to save lives and I think that includes getting rid of people that do nothing but try to hurt others." Shane said tucking his gun back into his waist band.

The situation defused Dean fell to his knees with a moan and Arandi was quickly with him, her lip bloody and Dean gently wiped the blood away.

"You weren't even scared." He mumbled.

"You're my superhero remember." She replied.

Cody and Shane helped Dean stand and before they can even start to walk bullets fly and they all begin to run into the woods for cover. Flashing lights come past them and police are after the men shooting at the hunters who have now been separated.

Arandi searches for everyone but can't call out the police are too close. She spots everyone but Dean and Cody and her heart raced.

Shouts and gunfire fill the night air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean looked around for the others, they have been separated everyone running in different directions. He doesn't like not being able to see Arandi or Sam.

"Can you see any of them?" He asked Cody; once again his worry for the others had his adrenalin in overdrive.

Cody looked around and couldn't see anyone else, he turned to face Dean and suddenly he's flying, being tackled to the ground by another of the woodsmen. Dean tackled the man and they struggled on the ground.

"Go Cody find the other's!" Dean yelled Cody is about to refuse when he sees more men coming and he knows the only way that he can help Dean is to go back, with a heavy heart he leaves Dean behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The other hunter's had found each other and had no idea what to do about Dean and Cody. Arandi was flipping out with worry as was Sam.

They all got ready to fight when they heard someone running hard towards them but Cody came flying breathless into sight.

"They got Dean." He panted. "There were more men and they jumped us but Dean as fucking usual jumped in the way so that I could come for help." Cody groaned in frustration.

"You did the right thing Cody." Arandi touched his arm. "Not all of us need to go, Sam and I will get Dean the rest of you go to the cars and head to the peak road we'll meet you there."

Sam nodded to the others.

"Arandi just two of you?" Colt said worriedly.

"It's better this way." She looked at Jade and she nodded then Sam kissed her, they began to run in the direction that Cody had come from.

"Let's go." Jade said and the rest of them headed to the cars knowing that if Bobby and Revin had heard the shots they were flipping out.

They finally reach the cars and Bobby is pacing like crazy. "What the hell, what happened? Where the hell is everyone else?"

"Dean is being Dean so Sam and Arandi had to go save him." Jade offered.

"Where are Colt and Cody?"

Jade turned around to look. "Son of a bitch!" She groaned. "As if I don't already have enough stubborn idiots in my life, let's go we'll wait for them where Arandi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean couldn't breathe, he lay on his side panting hard, and one of the men had just kicked him in the stomach. He was by a fire at some camping ground and he couldn't tell how many men there were.

He had been dragged there and they had taken all of his weapons.

"What are we going to do?" A man asked. "How in the hell were we supposed to know they were U.S. Marshals?"

They had found his badge and he was screwed.

Another man came running from the woods. "We couldn't get the other one, he was too fast."

'Good Cody had made it.' Dean thought. He was kicked again and he moaned.

"How many of you are there?"

"Twenty five more and they are all armed looking for me." Dean lied.

"We're screwed." One of the men whined.

"Straight up the ass without lube dude." Dean snickered. That merited him two more kicks, his mouth had that effect. His head felt as if it was going to blow up so he did the only thing he could think of, he pretended to pass out and they bought it leaving him alone for the time being.

They were all low lives that wanted easy money no matter who they had to hurt to get it, they thought they had it tonight but had royally stepped in it.

Dean nearly gave himself away when heard one of them say, "Let's kill him and get the hell out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi ran as fast as she could tracking on the run with Sam right behind her. "What the hell?" She muttered when she realized that they weren't alone so she stopped.

Cody and Colt came into sight.

"I knew you guys were hanging out too much with Dean." She huffed.

"I wasn't going to leave him twice." Cody mumbled.

"Dean has to be worse off than he was before Arandi; you know damn well that they didn't invite him over for pizza and the game." Colt defended. "Beside he would have all our asses if we didn't protect you."

Arandi took a deep breath and turned to keep going.

It wasn't long before they saw the glow of a campfire. Arandi motioned for everyone to flank the area.

Colt wished that he had been wrong when they spotted Dean. He was lying on his side motionless by the fire his face blood smeared and his arms wrapped protectively around his abdomen.

For as long as Colt and Cody lived they would never forget the change that came over Arandi and Sam, the way her electric blue eyes went dark gun metal cold and Sam was no different, his eyes held none of the usual gentleness.

The two people who loved Dean the most were about to raise hell and Cody and Colt felt sorry for any fool that got in their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sensed Arandi and Sam close by and he felt relief and worry all in one, he readied himself for whatever his family had planned.

He heard Sam shout, "Freeze." And he was in motion sweeping out the legs of two men before they could aim their weapons and he snapped another ones neck in the next second. The other men scrambled around trying to save themselves but Sam, Colt, and Cody came at them like bull dozers and the men all fell one by one.

Arandi ran towards Dean taking out a couple of men herself and Dean watched in stunned disbelief as another man came out of nowhere and grabbed Arandi in a huge bear hug from behind squeezing the breath out of her. Arandi struggled hard but the man's size was too much for her.

Dean came at the man seeing red, this man that was taller than Sam and outweighed Arandi by at least two hundred pounds.

"So you like to fight women." Dean hissed. "I bet you like to kick puppies and steal from blind kids too."

"Fuck you!" The man hollered letting go of Arandi to face Dean.

"Not even if you bought me roses and took me to Noma's." Dean scoffed and took three quick hard punches to the man's face. He looked at Arandi who was leaning against a tree gasping. "Arandi?" He said worriedly and then watched her fall.

Blind rage took him over then and the man came at him and they went blow for blow until Dean hit the man with a skull crushing right hook that sent the man stumbling and then Dean was on him punching him until the man no longer moved.

Dean was breathless as he stood up, his knuckles numb and bloody. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve stumbling backwards. He looked at Sam and Cody and Colt who helped Arandi to her feet, there are men strewn everywhere.

"I see dead people." Dean mumbled making his way to Arandi and leaned against a tree, he couldn't take too much more.

Dean pulled Arandi close grabbing the back of her head to push against his forehead. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"It's the company I keep." She replied.

"A Winchester in the making." Colt said with a huff.

Dean smiled. "Now there's a thought." He said to her as he leaned close to her preparing to kiss her. A motion in his peripheral vision behind Sam caught his attention and he smiled a slight smile at Arandi. He lifted his gun and shot without looking. Sam gasped as someone fell against him.

"How many of these bastards were there?" Sam asked kicking the man away.

"Let's get out of here before Jason, Freddy, and Michael make a cameo appearance." Dean said as he grabbed Arandi's hand and began to walk.

"My brother the fucking terminator." Sam grumbled falling in behind.

"So does that make you John Connor?" Cody asked following with Colt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They don't get very far before Dean stumbled to his knees to hurl which sets off every injury in a blaze of agony and his head feels like there is a couple elephants perched on it. "Rope, end." He stated simply.

"The fact that you've made it this far is beyond me." Cody mutters.

Sirens sounded close by and the sound of an approaching helicopter has them scrambling, they can only hope that when the police find the men that they will blame them for the cemetery incident.

Dean hated it but he had to let go of Arandi to able to lean more on Sam it was the only way that he could move faster.

They are making great progress when Arandi suddenly stopped.

"Arandi what's wrong?" Dean asked in concern.

"I….um…crap." She muttered and passed out.

"Arandi!" Dean yelled trying to get to her but all he accomplished was falling to his knees.

Colt lifted her into his arms as Sam helped Dean to his feet and he glared at Colt.

"Don't look at me like that Dean; I'm just trying to help."

"I know Colt I just can't stand not being able to help her myself."

The spotlight from the helicopter passed way to close and they move forward as fast as possible.

Arandi comes around and Colt sets her down but helped her along and she looked at Dean worriedly.

Dean smiled somewhat to let her know that it was alright although in his head he was fuming because another man had to help his woman.

They reached the cars and no one said a word as they all made their way to one car or another knowing that they had to get out of there fast and storytelling would come later. All that mattered was that the whole team was there and in one piece more or less.

Dean and Arandi got into the back of the Impala and got as comfortable as they could since they have to be on the road for a few hours still.

Dean laid his head on Arandi's lap and she gently put one hand on his head and the other on his heart.

Dean's not sure how far they have driven when his body begins to demand unconsciousness. He knows he has a concussion by the way he feels but he's just so tired.

"Arandi?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"I need to close my eyes just for a minute." He sighed.

"Dean it's better if you wait till Shane checks you out." Sam started from where he was driving.

One look in the mirror from Arandi told him that it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi kept her hand close to Dean's heart so that she could tell if anything changed and he was out cold for a while. Sam clearing his throat told her that she needed to try to wake Dean.

Dean didn't open his eyes as she called to him but he spoke quietly.

"Dean Winchester, January twenty fourth nineteen seventy nine, Lawrence, Kansas, boyfriend to warrior princess and big brother of Sasquatch." And he was gone again.

"Jerk." Sam grumbled and a weird feeling filled him when he didn't get the usual response.

Miles later Dean had not moved again and Arandi felt herself drifting off but a sudden sharp pain in her stomach brought her back around and she looked at Dean who still was motionless, nothing was going to wake him, so she thought. The pain hit again and she winced trying not to move and green penetrating eyes now stared up at her.

"So that's what it takes to wake you up?" She tried to play it off.

"Arandi what's wrong?" Dean asked as he struggled to sit up and he groaned in pain. Lying still so long had stiffened him up.

"I thought you were there." She griped.

"Arandi."

"Dean I …" She sat straight up. "Sam stop the car!"

Sam pulled of over as fast as he could and Arandi shot out of the car barely reaching the trunk before she's throwing up and she feels Dean's hand rubbing on her back.

She feels like crap and even worse when she sees the sheriff's car pulling up behind the rest of the cars.

"Son of a bitch." Dean groaned.

There was no way in hell that the sheriff wasn't going to notice the bloodied and bruised hunter's.

The sheriff was an older man tall and gruff looking.

Sam did his best to block Dean who was the most injured.

"You folks alright?" He asked.

"Yes sir someone got car sick." Sam replied in his most sincere voice and laid on the puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm." The sheriff said and he stared at the Impala and then looked at Bobby.

"I see you're still harassing innocent bystanders." Dean stepped besides Sam. "Really Sheriff Taylor I thought you were retirement age fifteen years ago."

Sam stood looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I thought I recognized that bucket of bolts." The sheriff chuckled.

"No dissing my car." Dean huffed.

"I was talking about Bobby." The sheriff chuckled again.

"You still aren't funny after all these years." Bobby grumbled but then smiled. "How have you been Will?"

"Oh I can't complain but I do on a daily basis, pardon my candor but don't you all look like hell, what were you hunting?"

"Salt and burn, multiple." Bobby replied. "The Krugen clan."

"Oh they were a nasty bunch" Will shuddered.

"They were just as bad dead if not worse." Dean added.

Will smiled. "Well Dean Winchester didn't you grow up purdy?"

Dean blushed.

Will looked Sam over. "So you must be Sammy?"

"How could you tell?" Sam asked.

Will laughed. "Boy when you were little you were always up your brother's ass especially if he was sick or hurt looks like nothing's changed."

Sam blushed deep.

Dean had turned his concern back to Arandi and pulled her close to him murmuring to her. Jade had stepped closer to Sam.

Will looked the women over. "Really guys you brought ladies into this?"

"They were hunters' long before we met." Dean defended. "Besides they are tougher than most men."

"Crazier too if they hooked up with the Winchester's, may I ask who you ladies are?"

"Arandi and Jade Remington." Jade replied.

Will seemed shocked. "The Remington girls, well as I live and breathe I knew your parents. It's too bad you ladies couldn't escape the life."

No one answered.

"Alright well you all look like UFC rejects so keep in mind I am the law in these parts and I don't take kindly to my hospitality being pushed aside so with that I am offering you to follow me home, that's where I was heading when I stumbled onto you. We have plenty of room and Grace will be thrilled since I haven't brought her home any strays lately and here I will be bringing her ten all at once."

"Will and Grace?" Revin snickered.

"We existed before the show and I'm not gay, we have ten kids to prove that." Will huffed.

Everyone turned to look at Dean.

"Fine with me we all need the rest." He said hugging Arandi tight. He wanted to make sure that she was alright. "But first."

Dean motioned to Bobby and he handed Will a bottle of water. Will sighed and took the water and drank.

"Umm holy water laced with salt." He said and walked to his cruiser.

The weary hunters loaded up and followed Will home.

"How does he know you and our parents?" Arandi asked.

"Will witnessed a possession when he was young and the exorcism performed by a hunter, he was already in the police academy so he lends a hand to hunters when he is able and he helped my dad and Bobby with some other hunts." Dean offered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was already peaking by the time they made it to Will's home, a two story country home with a wraparound porch.

Will had apparently called his wife to let her know they were coming because was standing on the porch waiting.

Introductions were made and then everyone was led to rooms where they could wash up and rest but first injuries had to be tended too.

Within seconds Dean and Shane were arguing because Shane wanted to check on him first but Dean insisted that he check on Arandi and then everyone else and he would go last.

No one had ever realized that Shane had it in him to put up one hell of an argument and by the time he was done Dean had agreed to get checked after Arandi.

"Hell you should have been a lawyer." Cody chuckled.

"Look guys it will be easier if you are all cleaned up for bandages and stitches so just take a quick shower before I examine you and either Randy or I will do the patching."

Dean and Arandi just found it easier to shower together. Dean sighed. "I never thought the day would come that I would naked with you and nothing would happen."

Arandi smiled wearily.

Shane checked Arandi and although she was bruised and extremely tired he couldn't find a reason for her to be throwing up but hitting her head when she hit the headstone.

He turned to Dean looking exasperated. "Dude I don't even know where to start on you."

"Just be gentle lover." Dean smirked.

"Well I do expect some kind of payment and since you grew up purdy well…."

"It's a gift and a curse." Dean sighed dramatically.

"A cursed gift." Shane laughed.

"Kiss my ass Dr. Webb."

"Dean I love you man but I have to draw the line somewhere."

"Whatever gets you through the night."

"Stop stalling already." Sam called out tiredly.

Shane laughed. "Calm down mother hen."

Shane had his work cut for him and Randy had to help him get all of Dean's injuries cleaned and stitched.

"Dean I am pretty sure that you have a concussion so we will have to wake you up regularly and if I see any signs that it's bad you are going to the hospital, no arguments.

Dean glared at Shane but didn't argue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all slept on and off for the next twelve hours everyone taking a turn on waking Dean up. He had the grizzly bear routine down pat but Shane was worried because Dean had slurred a couple of times and couldn't answer some of the questions asked right away.

Dean insisted it was because he was tired and just wanted to sleep. He was drifting off to sleep when he felt Arandi get off the bed and head to the bathroom the retching started in the next second and Dean got up to check on her, the room spun around him and he had to hold onto the wall to keep from face planting but he made it to her.

"I'm getting Shane and you're going to the hospital." He stated firmly.

Arandi looked up at him. "I'll go if you go."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Arandi I know what's wrong with me, I have a concussion and they really can't do anything about it."

"Well then let's go back to bed." Arandi said pulling herself up and washing up.

Dean glared at her. "Arandi please."

"It's both of us or nothing Dean." She said standing toe to toe with him. "You are way more hurt than I am."

"That's my point I am injured and you shouldn't be passing out and throwing up just because, Shane missed something!" Dean tried hard not to grimace as pain sliced through his head.

"I am so sick and tired of your double standard! Would you think of yourself just once!" Arandi hollered.

"I am because I can't be alright unless you are." Dean hollered back and the pain hit again and his knees nearly gave. He felt frustrated and it infuriated him.

"Dean stop being so fucking stubborn!" Arandi pushed past him and Dean stumbled back a couple of steps.

Before he could even register what he was doing he grabbed Arandi by both arms and shoved her into the wall hard.

Arandi stared at him stunned her eyes shiny.

"Oh my God Arandi, I'm sorry." Dean pleaded.

Arandi needed to throw up again and she couldn't understand why Dean's grip hurt so much.

"You're hurting me." Slipped from her mouth in a pained whisper and she realized in her muddled brain exactly how Dean was going to take those words. The look on his face as he started to let her go and she wanted to fix it fast but unconsciousness claimed her first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stood staring at Arandi stunned that he had reacted the way that he had, he was afraid that he had hurt her and when he heard her say "You're hurting me." It was like claws raking at his heart.

He started to let her go but she made a strangled sound and then her eyes rolled and she slid down the wall with Dean following as he called her name.

He touched her face and he panicked when he saw the blue tint on the edge of her lips.

"No!" He cried and felt his head explode in pain; he grabbed his head and screamed for Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of Dean screaming brought everyone into the hall and Sam ran for his brother's room with Shane and Randy at his heels.

They were momentarily stunned when the first entered the room seeing Arandi slumped against the wall and Dean on his knees besides her grabbing his head in agony.

"She's not breathing." Dean pushed out before crying out in pain again.

Shane, Randy, and Jade headed to Arandi while Sam fell to his knees beside Dean and he instantly slumped against his younger brother.

"It hurts so much Sammy." Dean whimpered.

Shane realized that Arandi must have been about to throw up at the same moment that she passed out and he did a quick Heimlich move on her and she gasped but didn't come around.

Randy laid her down and Shane turned to Dean who was breathing heavily still clutching his head. Shane pulled at his hands and Dean stared at him and then he gasped and his hands fell to his side, his body stiffened and his eyes rolled.

"Crap Sam he's going to seize." Shane yelled grabbing Dean and making sure he couldn't hurt himself. The seizure hit Dean hard and he convulsed violently.

"I've called an ambulance." Will said from the doorway.

Dean was starting to still from the first seizure when the next one hit him. Sam was freaking out as a third followed soon after.

Sirens finally sounded close and everything else happened in a blur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Arandi had been taken to different areas of the hospital and being tested. The paramedics told Will that Dean has seized three more times in the ambulance.

Shane was trying desperately to get permission to be with Dean and for the moment both Dean and Arandi were alone.

Frustrated Sam walked outside to call Julian, he could get things done for them and not that Sam didn't trust Shane's opinion but Julian already knew the history of Dean's injuries.

Jade was allowed to see Arandi so that she would calm down once she was awake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean jolted awake and quickly figured that he was in the hospital and he was alone, he maneuvered to sit up because he needed to find Arandi to see how badly he had hurt her.

Struggling he made his way to the door and stepped out into the hall way, no one was there but a mad commotion was coming through the emergency room doors so everyone was looking at that as Dean made his way down the hall looking for Arandi. He finally heard her voice and before he entered the room he listened.

"This was my final hunt." Arandi stated sadly. "I know my own body and I know something is wrong. I won't put anyone at risk."

"Arandi you're scaring me." Jade whispered.

"I want to go home Jade." Arandi murmured.

"You mean to Texas?" Jade asked.

"Yeah Texas sis."

"I won't leave you alone Ari." Jade sounded close to tears.

"Please check on Dean for me Jade I need to know if he's ok he's flipping out if he can't find me or Sam."

Dean leaned against the wall, tears burned his eyes, Arandi was giving up. Intense pain shot behind his eyes and he blinked fast and looked around.

Why was he in the hospital? Sam must be hurt. He stumbled down the hall and no one noticed as Dean walked out the sliding doors into the night.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Winchester's Faith will be tested in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	50. A WINCHESTER'S FAITH

A WINCHESTER'S FAITH

"What do you mean you can't find my brother?" Sam growled towering over the doctor that was supposed to be checking on Dean. "Do you lose patients often?" Sam closed his eyes to calm down.

"We had a couple of ambulances come in and he must have walked out during the commotion." The doctor tried to placate Sam.

Sam paced now wondering if Dean had walked out on his own or been taken because it wasn't like Dean to walk out on Arandi. Dean didn't have his phone on him hell he was still in his pajamas so he couldn't even call his brother.

"We need to find him Sam." Shane said behind him. "One of those seizures in the wrong place…." He didn't have to finish the words. "I'm so sorry Sam but all the concussions have caught up to him there's not much that can be done now."

Tears prickled Sam's eyes, so this was how his brother's life would conclude. Slow brain deterioration forgetting everything and everyone until he forgot even how to breathe. How fair was that for someone that saved the world, saved countless people and this was his reward?

Sam stared at Shane in frustration. How was he supposed to face his big brother not remembering him, it was a fate worse than death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hardest thing Jade had to do was tell Arandi about Dean not the fact that he was missing but what the tests had shown.

Arandi had started crying. Jade loved her sister and she didn't want to see her like this so she was going to join everyone else on the search for Dean while Shane stayed with Arandi.

Arandi had hugged her fiercely. "Please find him." She pleaded.

Will and the hunter's planned which way they needed to search and they now had a storm to deal with, they had less than two hours before it would be pouring down rain.

They all knew that if Dean didn't want to be found they were going to have their hands full.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi was up and out the door as soon as Jade left the room. She acted as normal as she could as she made her way down the empty hall. She had the gun she had taken from her sister when she hugged her and boy was she getting drilled a new one for letting that happen.

She heard the voices of Will and the hunter's making plans in the waiting room as she came close to the doors. She couldn't believe that they thought that she would just sit around waiting for news on Dean she had to find him, she knew his every move.

She headed toward the ambulance bay and in stealth mode she slipped into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stumbled along hiding in the shadows even though he couldn't remember why he was hiding. He noticed that he was wearing pajamas and he knew that he had to get normal clothes on before someone saw him like this.

He spotted a thrift store and knew from experience that most thrift stores do not have alarms. Looking around he found something that he could use to pick the lock and got into the store where he quickly found some jeans, a t-shirt, an over shirt and boots. He got dressed and headed back out.

A cool breeze blew and Dean saw the first sign of lightening off in the distance. He leaned against a tree to rest, his head pounding. He reached to touch the lump on his head and winced. He couldn't remember how he got hurt and he had to find Sam.

Dean looked around and his fingers felt tingly, he moved away from the tree to a clear space that looked like a park and he fell to his knees and lay down, within seconds the seizure took hold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi made her way in the dark stopping to look around every few feet; she noticed the thrift store and knew that Dean would want normal clothes. Sure enough she found the door picked and she went in to find her own clothes to wear. When she stepped back into the night it had begun to drizzle and the lightening loomed closer.

She stood and looked around looking for any sign of Dean and she spotted it soon enough. Dean had yanked off the hospital bracelet and tossed it aside.

Arandi picked it up and looked at it and began to walk towards a park and she saw him, Dean was lying motionless in a clearing and she ran to him, she dropped to her knees beside him checking him over and taking his hand.

"Dean?" She murmured, her heart aching.

Dean's eyes fluttered open and he stared at her.

Arandi nearly sobbed, she could see no recognition in his eyes and the agony in her heart multiplied. She sucked it all up because no matter what she had to get him safe.

"Hey Dean are you ok?" She asked him softly hoping that he still recognized his name and he did.

"My head hurts." He mumbled unsure still staring at her. "Do I know you?"

Arandi felt as if she's been punched in the gut but she stayed stoic. "I'm helping Sam look for you."

"You know where Sammy is?" Dean's eyes brightened and he sat up.

"Well not at the moment but I found you so now we can find Sam together ok?" Somehow Arandi doubted that Dean could ever forget his brother.

As she studied him she realized that Dean has regressed to younger age in his mind but she couldn't tell how young yet.

Dean nodded and he smiled shyly. "You're pretty."

She smiled back at him her heart breaking more and more. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You look like an angel." He said softly.

It took Arandi's breath away and she had to look down.

"I'm sorry; Sammy always says that I never think before I speak." Dean blushed.

"No sweetie it's ok I'm just tired." Arandi looked at him again in better control.

"My head hurts a lot what happened to me?" Dean asked.

"A hunt gone bad" She replied and helped him stand.

"You know about that?" Dean remarked in surprise.

"Yeah the big bad fuglies." She said smiling at him.

Dean chuckled.

It started to rain harder and Arandi stared up at the sky. "Thanks for being on our side." She muttered. "We need to get out of here Dean. Can you walk?"

He nodded but stayed close to her.

Around them the wind picked up and the rain fell harder, thunder and lightning loud and bright.

Arandi took Dean's hand and led him back the way she thought they had come but it's dark and she is far from feeling that great herself.

Dean stumbled falling to his knees he grabbed his head.

"Dean sweetie we have to find shelter from the storm." Arandi tried to pull him back up.

"I'm sorry." He slurred and fell to his side as his eyes rolled.

Arandi began to cry in frustration and she struggled to pull Dean up and lean him against the tree they were under. Not the safest place in lightning but she hadn't made that choice. Everything started to spin and her stomach hurt so much she leaned against Dean. She cried harder thinking that Dean would never again comfort her and hold her in his strong arms telling her that he loved her. She didn't try to fight the darkness that claimed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jade paced frustrated and scared. She knew her sister better than anyone yet she had left her alone knowing damn well that when it came to Dean Arandi would go after him yet she had fallen for her sister's charade and on top of that had her gun lifted by her super stealth sister and she was never going to hear the end of that.

Sam paced beside her as they all tried to figure out what to do since the rain had started in earnest and now they had two people to find. They had to wait for the rain to let up and none of them wanted too.

"It would pick today to rain cats and dogs, chickens, cows, horses and a couple of mules." Will declared staring out the glass doors of the hospital. They had decided to wait there in case someone found the lost couple.

The hunters could only pray that Dean and Arandi had found shelter whether together or alone.

"Thanks for being on our side." Sam muttered to the sky.  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

Dean woke up so cold. He was shivering and he had no idea why he was under a tree with an obvious storm brewing around him and a woman out cold on his shoulder.

His head was pounding and he leaned the woman back and had to catch her before she fell all the way. He shook her slightly but got no response, still he could feel her shivering. He looked at her face and his heart raced, she was so beautiful.

The storm was going to get worse he could tell so he knew two things for certain. He had to find Sam and he had to protect this beautiful angel that he held in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stumbled along trying to find shelter. He knew how to pick locks so he just had to find a place that didn't have an alarm because he couldn't remember how to wire those, his head hurt too much.

The rain wasn't letting up and carrying the woman wasn't easy when they were both soaked to the bone, and then he spotted the large awning that stuck out in front of a store of some kind. Walking under the awning the sound of the pelting rain roared but it was dry and he went as far back into the doorway as he could and set the woman down.

He had no idea what to do now, they couldn't stay there as wet as they were, they needed warmth.

Dean sat down beside the woman trying to piece together how he had gotten into this mess but it just made his head hurt. He dropped it into his hands with a groan and in seconds he was in the dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi opened her eyes and realized that she was still where she hoped had only been a dream. She coughed and looked around her she was no longer in the rain but still very wet and the rain was pouring down in buckets. She groaned loud when she also realized that Dean was no longer with her and he had to have been the one to get them this far.

"Dean?" She called out hoping that he hadn't gone too far.

"I'll be anyone that you want to be." A strange voice came from the shadows. Two men stepped out to stare at Arandi and she knew they were not the Good Samaritan type.

"Well look at this James if we didn't luck out and find us a nice piece of ass." The man leered licking his lips and touching himself.

Arandi rolled her eyes weren't they going to be surprised. She reached for the gun only to find it gone. "Son of a bitch." She hissed. 'Ok so she would have to take them out another way.

They stepped toward her and she began to stand when the distinct sound of a cocking gun made everyone stand still and turn.

Dean stood leaning heavily against the brick wall of the building on his right shoulder and in his left hand he held the gun.

Arandi knew that he was right handed.

"Step away from her now." Dean's low voice warned.

"You can't even stand." The man snickered.

"Well I'm not shooting you with my feet dip shit." Dean snickered back.

"You probably see three of us." James added.

"I've got enough bullets for all six of you mother fuckers, now step the hell away." Dean warned more fiercely.

James and dipshit didn't move.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I swear if I have to do this every time some idiot thinks that I'm down and out." Dean lifted the gun and pulled the trigger.

The tip of dipshits belt that hung just above his pride and joy flew off making him scream. "What the hell hey dude we were just messing around."

"Go before you're just a mess on the ground." Dean leveled the gun again.

The two men ran into the night.

Arandi slid down the wall watching Dean stumbled toward her and he slid down shoulder to shoulder with her.

"Ambidextrous." He said simply. "I broke my right hand once and I learned to do a lot of things with my left, comes in handy time and again."

Arandi only stared at him.

"It's me Angel." He breathed taking her hand and rolling his head toward her.

Arandi choked at hearing his pet name for her that he hadn't used in some time.

"I'm right here." He sighed caressing her face. "My heart won't forget you."

Arandi began to cry, she wanted to be strong but it was impossible.

"Hey don't cry, please." Dean pleaded as his own eyes pooled with tears. "How bad can it be to fall in love with you over and over?"

"Dean when you looked at me and you didn't know me…." She cried.

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered. "I guess it's time that we both went home then." He shuddered a sigh. "I heard you talking to Jade." He admitted.

"It's time I headed back to the house in Texas, I know I can't hunt anymore I can feel my body rebelling against me and I won't put anyone at risk."

Dean tears spilled over his cheeks as he pulled Arandi into his arms. "Then home it is because home to me is where ever I get to be with you and Sam and Jade but please my love please don't go home to die." Dean buried his head into Arandi's neck and sobbed as she held him tightly and joined him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They both had had to pull themselves together to get out of the mess they were in still.

"I found a church just a couple of blocks away." Dean said standing and pulling Arandi to her feet. "We can pick the lock and get warm, there has to be a phone in there." Dean grimaced and grabbed his head.

Arandi knew that she didn't have much time before she lost Dean again maybe for good and she kissed him, needing to feel her Dean.

He responded with a loud sigh. "I love you so much." He murmured.

"I love you to my love and I don't care what I have to do but I won't let you forget me."

Lightning struck close by making them jump and what little lights were on flickered.

"Let's move it." Dean said grabbing Arandi's hand.

By the time they reached the church Dean was dragging and Arandi knew that he was going to pass out any minute. Out of instinct she pulled the church doors and was surprised when the swung open, finally something was on their side.

Arandi pulled Dean inside and maneuvered him to the nearest pew and he instantly slumped over shivering.

"Love I'm going to go look for the phone." Arandi told him shivering herself.

Dean mumbled incoherently.

She walked in the direction of where there seemed to be offices and she stopped short as one of the doors began to open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean pushed himself to a seated position looking toward where Arandi had headed. He didn't want to pass out afraid that he would never be himself again. He decided that he had better follow her spend every second with her that he could just in case but something at the front of the church caught his attention.

A soft glowing blue light illuminated a large life like crucifix that hung above the altar and Dean stared mesmerized.

He had been in a lot of churches in his work but this crucifix and the rendition of Jesus was unbelievably detailed. It actually looked as if a man was crucified on a cross at the front of the church and Dean found himself stumbling towards it.

Faith and hope, could they ever exist for a Winchester, he didn't have much to lose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi stared at the man opening the door and he froze when he saw her.

She knew that she had to make quite a sight looking like a drowned cat. "Sorry." She said in her most non-threatening voice. "Um my boyfriend and I were mugged and they left us in the rain the door was open and we really need to get a hold of Sheriff Taylor, my boyfriend is hurt."

The man noticeably relaxed at the mention of the sheriff name. "My goodness why of course dear, I'll call him this instant I'm Daniel Blake the pastor of this church by the way."

"I'm Arandi Remington, here kind of late huh?" Arandi asked trying not shiver too much.

"My wife is out of town and I'm a big baby when it comes to being home alone, I thought I would get a couple of weeks' worth of sermons done and then crash on the sofa in my office." He admitted as he picked up the phone on his desk and frowned. "I guess that lightning strike took out the phones too, I'll use my cell."

"No one else but Sheriff Taylor." Arandi insisted. "I'm going to go check on Dean." She walked back towards where she had left him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stood staring up at the crucifix totally transfixed, the detail was beyond amazing. Whoever the artist was had incredible talent. The crown of thorns actually looked as if was piercing skin the blood amazingly realistic to the eye the hair was real and the lashes long and even a tears in them on the closed eyes, the lips were parted in prayer and in pain.

Dean stepped closer leaning heavily against the altar. "I know that I am far from being a Christian and I have killed, stolen but I don't have to tell you that right?" Dean sighed. "I've done it all to save my brother to save whoever I could to save; I saved the world even when your Father gave up on it." Tears slipped from his eyes. "I know I did it all my way instead of yours and I killed angels and humans but I've gotten rid of so much evil too and to say that I'm sorry would be a lie. All I want is to be happy with Arandi, Sam, and Jade, is that too much to ask, don't I deserve that much?" Dean pleaded looking up at the crucifix and he gasped.

Apparently his brain was melting down faster than he realized and he blinked hard. He stared and the light seemed to glow brighter with a shaking hand Dean reached to touch the crucifix as soon as he made contact he gasped at the impossible heat that suddenly filled his head and he could swear that someone had their hand on the top of it, he couldn't close his eyes and the heat was followed by tremendous pain that left him breathless. He felt the blood spilling from his nose and the pain in his head intensified and he cried out in anguish.

He began to fall and his last thought was. 'I guess this is what I deserve.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi was half way down the hall when she heard Dean cry out and she ran. Not seeing him on the pew she looked around and spotted him motionless at the front of the church. Arandi ran to him and stared.

Dean had fallen seated against the altar, his head hung to his chin and his arms at his side, his eyes were open and he looked as if he were is so much pain, blood was spilling from his nose and a trickle was coming down the side of his mouth.

Arandi thought that he must have had another seizure and she reached for him she could swear his body was vibrating. She looked up at the crucifix above and the blue light that surrounded it seemed to be going through Dean. Her mind raced as she wondered if somehow because of the storm that Dean was being electrocuted but it couldn't be because when she touched him nothing happened to her. It was the light she knew the light was doing something to Dean so she did the only logical thing and she stepped in front of it.

She screamed as excruciating pain shot through her stomach and she felt as if a hand pushed against it, heat radiated through her and she couldn't breathe. She fell against Dean thinking as everything faded, 'not even safe in a church.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel sat on the edge of his desk waiting to be connected to the sheriff and hoping that he didn't get toasted for being on a phone during a storm.

"Daniel?" He heard Will's voice over the line.

"Will thank goodness hey I have a couple here at the church that need your help." Daniel offered standing to head down the hall to find Arandi.

"Did they give their names?" Will asked excitedly.

"I haven't seen him yet but she gave her name as Arandi I believe."

"Don't let them out of you sight Daniel, I'm on my way."

Arandi's scream made Daniel stop in shock.

"What was that?" Will asked worriedly.

"That lady just screamed, don't hang up let me find out what's going on." Daniel rushed into the service area. Daniel stopped and stared, he knew every inch of this church from top to bottom and the first thing he noticed was the glowing blue light surrounding the crucifix, a light that had not worked in years and no one had gotten around to fixing it. Daniel walked forward and saw the motionless couple.

"Daniel?"

"Will I don't know what happened but the couple is lying by the altar unmoving they are breathing but I think they got shocked by that crucifix light you know the one that hasn't worked in years."

"This is not the time to ramble Daniel." Will lectured sternly.

"You know I do that when I'm nervous or scared." Daniel said sheepishly and he looked around trying to figure out what to do, he didn't want to get shocked too.

He looked up at the crucifix, gasped and dropped the phone. He stood frozen hearing Will yelling over the phone. "Oh my dear Lord." He murmured and thought in a far corner of his mind that he been shocked after all.

"Daniel!" Will hollered.

Daniel didn't move instead he called out. "Will get here as fast you can please!"

Then the line went dead.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	51. TWO SHOOTING STARS

TWO SHOOTING STARS

Sam and Jade and the other hunters' stood staring at Will who was still yelling into his phone.

"Damn it that was the pastor of my church seems that Dean and Arandi found each other and found their way to the church but something is wrong." Will grabbed his jacket from a chair.

"What do you mean?" Sam pressed worriedly.

"I'm not sure Sam but we need to get there." Will walked to the paramedics that were talking to the nurses at the desk.

"Jace, Max I have a situation at the church can I get you two to respond?"

"Sure sheriff lead the way." Jace said.

"Sam and Jade you can come with me, Randy and Shane you can ride with Jace and Max but the rest of you should wait here."

"Those kids are like my own Will I will walk if I have too." Bobby threatened.

"Fine you old codger let's go." Will growled, looking at the other fallen faces. "Fine let's go." He gave in to the rest of them.

The church wasn't very far but the rain made it slow going and no one had any idea what to expect.

Sam was stressing himself out with worry. He needed more time with Dean this couldn't be it.

Finally arriving at the church Will made everyone wait while he got the all clear, he slowly opened the church door gun drawn just in case and he saw Daniel kneeling at the front of the church.

"Daniel are you good?" Will called out.

"It's good Will." Daniel called back relief in his voice.

Sam hardly let Will finish saying it was clear before he rushed into the church with Jade at his heels.

Sam gasped seeing Dean and Arandi it reminded him way too much of the night they had both died. "Dear God please no." He whispered.

Daniel stared at him as the rest of the hunters and Will made their way forward.

"He's my brother." Sam offered as he kneeled down next to Daniel and reached for Dean.

"They are alive." Daniel said. "I just don't know what happened."

Randy and Shane got to work accessing Dean and Arandi's condition along with Jace and Max.

Daniel and Sam had to stand and get out of the way.

"I thought they had been electrocuted." Daniel began to explain. "That blue light that glows around the crucifix hasn't worked in nearly seven years. I thought the storm had somehow made it start working again and that it had a short in it but that's just not possible."

"What makes you so sure?" Cody asked.

Daniel didn't respond as he looked toward the back of the crucifix toward the floor and everyone else's eyes followed.

"What the …?" Revin suddenly remembered where he was. "I mean….oh never mind."

Sam walked closer seeing that the plug truly was the source of the lights power and his mouth dropped. The light glowed brightly even though the plug laid neatly wrapped in a bundle on the floor nowhere near a socket.

"How is that possible?" Will asked as he stepped closer to Sam.

"I don't know Will but somehow that light is what happened to them because when I found them it was radiating on them." Daniel sighed and his voice began to tremble. "That's not all Will. You know that I have been the pastor of this church for nearly thirty years and you have been coming here longer than that please tell me you see what I see."

Will looked at Daniel confused then he looked up at the crucifix. "Of all the things holy!" He gasped.

"What?" Everyone called out collectively.

"I have been coming here for over nearly my entire life, I was married here all of my children have been married here. Baptisms, funerals, every occasion that crucifix has witnessed it all."

"You've lost us Will." Bobby mumbled.

Will looked at Bobby solemnly. "Bobby in all those years his eyes were closed."

Everyone turned their eyes to the crucifix and staring back at them was the most amazing honey colored eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one knew what to say, as they stared.

"We're heading out." Jace said to Will. They had already strapped Dean and Arandi onto the gurneys.

Colt, Revin, Bobby, and Will stayed to investigate the church while the rest headed to the hospital to wait.

The doctor on duty had more tests run on Dean and Arandi and he allowed Shane to go over the results with him they both looked at each other frowning.

"Sam called in Dr. Orton; I think we should wait for his opinion." Shane offered.

Dr. Morgan agreed knowing about Julian's reputation.

Julian and Emily were on their way to their little family. The hunters paced paths into the hospital floors waiting fearful of what they would hear since in the whole time they waited neither Dean nor Arandi would wake up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone except Sam, Jade, and Shane had left the hospital to rest at Will's while they waited.

Julian arrived bright and early the next day in Pepper Ridge and was ready to look over every test result. If it took consulting every doctor in the world he wasn't letting Dean and Arandi suffer or die. He would find a way he had to this was his family now.

Sam introduced the doctors and sat with Jade as they went over the files. Sam didn't like the expression on Julian's face as he went over every test.

"My God did anyone tell them?" Julian asked.

"No one got the chance to tell them anything before they walked out." Dr. Morgan said. "What do we tell them now?" He pushed another stack of tests toward Julian.

"What's this?

"I had every test redone, twice and on different machines even had other patients retested."

Julian stared at the tests. "This can't be possible." He realized what he said too late. The Winchester's brought nothing but possibilities with them.

"Julian please let us in on this." Sam exclaimed losing his patience.

Julian turned to Sam. "In the first set of tests for Dean it's clear that he has chronic traumatic encephalopathy, the too many concussions but in the second set of tests he's normal as if he's never had a head injury ever."

Sam's mouth fell open. "He's cured?"

"If the tests are accurate yes he is cured?" Dr. Morgan answered.

"And my sister?" Jade piped in.

"Arandi had a scarring of the lining of her stomach, the tissue gets thick and comes loose making like tiny little knives in her stomach which can lead to cancer." Julian explained. "The second test show the scarring gone but there is still something wrong with her, her anemia is off the charts and her potassium levels are not where they should be. We'll have to do an ultrasound to see what is going on with her."

Julian looked at Dr. Morgan. "Doctor I hope you understand that no one outside of who is in this room and immediate family can know about this."

"Of course I understand if it was my family I wouldn't want them to become lab rats." Dr. Morgan sighed. "I will have to make it seem like the first set of tests were a fluke."

"What first tests?" Julian asked innocently.

Dr. Morgan smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean came around slowly and looked around. He was in a hospital and he tried to remember how that happened. He remembered everything as he reached for his head to feel if it was really still there after the unbelievable pain he had suffered at the church.

He was surprised to find that he felt alright just sore and he slowly turned to see if anyone was with him and he gasped when he saw Arandi in the bed close to him, he had forgotten that she was sick but still he was able to remember everything else and that had to be a good thing.

The door to the room opened and Sam walked in with Jade and he rushed to Dean seeing him awake.

"Oh my God Dean, finally." Sam rushed pushing the nurse call button.

"Can I help you?" A voice replied.

"Can you tell Dr. Morgan that Dean is awake please?"

"Yes sir right away."

Julian and Dr. Morgan entered the room soon after.

"Really Dean if you want attention there are easier ways to get it." Julian laughed.

"You know me Jules." Dean breathed, looking toward Arandi willing her awake. "Is she alright?"

"We still have to run some tests but she's better than she was before the church." Julian said.

"Jesus opened his eyes when I prayed Sam." Dean murmured barely audible.

"We know Dean, the pastor and Will both confirmed that the statue had always had its eyes closed." Sam said softly taking Dean's hand because he could tell that Dean needed the contact and he didn't pull away.

"Why now Sam, after everything why now?" Dean asked looking at everyone in the room for an answer.

"As far as tests show you were healed Dean." Julian explained and then went on to tell him everything that they had discovered between both sets of tests.

Dean listened mystified. "I'm cured but Arandi's not?"

"She is still sick." Julian sighed.

"If I'm cured do I have to be in this bed?" Dean asked.

"There is no reason for you to be I guess." Dr. Morgan checked Dean's chart again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had been released but of course there was no way that he would leave Arandi's side. Now dressed in his normal attire he sat on the bed besides her holding her hand.

"Haven't we had this discussion about you leaving me lonely?" He whispered to her. He sat looking at her, he loved her so much and seeing her like this tore him up to shreds.

He thought about what had almost happened to his mind and he was more than grateful he had been spared that fate but things like that always came at a cost and what if that cost was the woman he loved.

Tears slipped from his eyes and he let go of Arandi's hand standing he walked to the window and looked outside and up at the dark sky. "Please don't take her from me." He pleaded and broke into sobs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sighed, feeling the familiar fingers soothing circles on his neck. He smiled sleepily and then realized where he was and sat up to look into the beautiful eyes that he adored.

"About damn time." He breathed in relief leaning in to kiss her. She responded tiredly caressing his face.

"You're up and around that must be a good sign." She whispered.

"I'm cured supposedly." He said and told her as much as he knew.

"I'm not?"

"You are but not completely." Dean explained. "Julian wants to run a few more tests then we'll know what we're dealing with."

"Dean?" Arandi asked looking at him with her pleading eyes.

"Yes my love." He answered knowing that he couldn't deny her damn thing.

"I want to have one day with you and Sam and Jade before everything changes, please, just one day."

"I'll see what Julian says but I'm sure that it won't be a big deal." Dean gripped her hand. "No matter what we will get through this one way or another, I won't lose you. Heaven's knows how much I love you and hell knows how far I'll go to keep you."

"No Dean if it's bad you have to promise me that you won't make any deals." Arandi sat up on the edge of the bed.

Dean wouldn't meet her eyes. "There isn't a demon out there willing to make a deal with a Winchester left."

"That's bullshit and you know it Dean, they are standing in line waiting for a chance to get their hands on you and Sam, you have to promise me." She grabbed his chin making him look at her.

"I promise." He barely whispered as tears slipped from his eyes. "I won't make any deals with demons." He still had other options though and Arandi would figure that out so he quickly changed the subject. "I'll go find Jules."

Julian really wanted to get the tests out of the way so that he could get to work on helping Arandi with whatever her ailment was but one look into her pleading eyes and he caved.

Dr. Morgan signed the release papers for her to go but the tests would be run the following morning.

Dean and Sam left the hospital while Jade stayed with Arandi. They had plans to make wanting to make the day as special as they could for them before everything changed.

Dean came back grinning trying to hide all the fear that he had in his heart so that he could make this day as special as possible for Arandi. He hoped that tomorrow wouldn't bring bad news but just in case they would have today to look back on.

He had bought he a lovely dress to wear and he had made reservations for them to have lunch at a very nice restaurant on the beach a couple of towns away and he wanted none of the distractions of having to drive so he had rented limo with driver to drive them.

Arandi beamed at the attention that Dean and Sam had put into everything. She needed this time with her little family and later this evening she would spend it with them along with the rest of her now extended family at Will and Grace's.

They all tried to put the stress on the back burner as they were driven to their lunch date. The couples sat across from each other talking and being as normal as they could. Dean held Arandi close breathing in her scent.

The restaurant was fantastic and they found themselves having a great time and really enjoying their meal they had not realized just how hungry they were, no one had really eaten since the day of the Krugen salt and burn.

Dean was happy to see Arandi eating and enjoying it. After they were done they walked out onto the beach and Dean and Sam exchanged knowing looks. They each took the hand of their ladies and walked away in opposite directions. It was now time to be alone with their loves. Arandi and Jade glanced at each other as they were pulled away.

Dean could see that Arandi was already tiring so he didn't walk too far. She looked beautiful even though she was a little too pale. He stopped walking and they looked at the waves and listened to the sounds of the day. Dean stepped behind Arandi and wrapped his arms around her gently nuzzling her neck with his chin.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" He whispered.

"I don't mind hearing it more than once." She sighed.

"I love you." He kissed her neck. "I love you." He kissed the other side of her neck. "I love you." He kissed her lips.

Arandi sighed in contentment; nothing could ever beat being in Dean's arms and feeling the love he had for her.

"Did I mention that I love you?" He grinned.

"I love you to my love." Arandi smiled snuggling back closer to him; they stood staring at water for a few minutes.

Dean then turned her to face him. "Arandi I know that you don't want to think about tomorrow but I need to tell you that no matter what happens I will be there with you."

"I know." Arandi whispered trying to control her emotions.

"Listen to me please." Dean begged. "I love you more than I can ever express and I want you by side, no I need you by my side and in my arms. I will not let you go ever."

"Dean….."

Dean kissed her silent. "Please let me finish."

Arandi nodded.

"I believed for so long that I would never have this, a love so true that it burned into my soul literally. Even now I wonder what the hell you see in me but I feel the love you have for me in every look, in every touch, and every kiss. I couldn't ask for more." Dean's eyes shined. "Then I realized that I could ask for more."

Arandi's heart nearly beat out of her chest as Dean dropped to one knee taking her hand.

"Since you are already my best friend, my lover, and the owner of my heart will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Dean held out the ring with the most heartfelt smile that Arandi had ever seen. Tears filled her eyes and she felt as if she was going to hyperventilate. Dean really wanted to be married to her and it took her breath away. She had thought that Sam suggesting they already were sort of married was going to be enough for Dean and she wasn't going to push it, she never expected this.

"Yes" She managed to push out. "A million times yes."

Dean stood up lifting her off her feet in a huge hug, he was so happy and he laughed sincerely with joy.

The most beautiful sound in the world to Arandi's ears and she laughed with him and that only brought more joy from Dean, he had pulled it off made Arandi's day had made her laugh sincerely

She was going to be his wife and that was the best gift in the world to him.

He began to kiss her and she responded letting the world fade into the background they kissed until a loud whoop from down the beach reached them.

Dean laughed bended backwards with joy hugging Arandi. "Sounds like you sister said yes too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride back to Will's was filled with laughter and showing off the rings that Dean and Sam had managed to sneak off to purchase while Arandi and Jade had waited at the hospital.

The pure joy the women showed right now made both men glad that they had taken the step as the women chattered away Dean and Sam glanced at one another nodding and smiling.

Sam had been toying for a while with the idea of proposing to Jade but something always happened. Today when Dean had told him his plan Sam thought maybe Jade was going to get upset with him for Dean being the first to propose when Sam and Jade had been together longer. Dean had been the one to suggest that they do it together; it made all the sense in the world that the two brothers' propose to the two sisters that they loved on the same day and it even made sense that they should have a double wedding.

Sam loved the idea and right now seeing the pure joy on Dean's face and Arandi setting aside the stress made it all worthwhile he just prayed that it wouldn't all be taken from them tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the men back at Will and Grace's had been working on a killer cookout waiting for the Winchester's and Remington's to return. None of them had a clue to what Dean and Sam had pulled off until they saw four beaming faces and Arandi and Jade proudly showed off their rings.

Hugs and congratulations filled the dusk and the celebration was on.

Dean wanted to get smashed to all hell tonight so he could be unconscious though the night but he knew he couldn't Arandi needed him, he still drank more than he had in a while it was a celebration after all.

His eyes never left Arandi as she sat talking with Grace, Emily, and Jade and laughing so beautifully it made Dean's heart swell.

Grace and Emily headed to get the side dishes for the meal heated and Arandi and Jade sat on the steps alone. Arandi watched Dean who stood right where his eyes were always on her. She adored him more than he could possibly understand.

She felt Jade scoot closer to her. "We're getting married sis can you believe it we're marrying the Winchesters."

Arandi sighed. "Amazing isn't it who would believe that we would end up marrying brothers on the same day."

"No way can they forget the wedding anniversary." Jade laughed slightly.

Arandi felt the change in her sister as Jade laid her head on her lap. "I'm scared Arandi."

"You're scared?" Arandi sighed gently soothing her fingers over her sister's head.

"I can't lose you." Jade began to cry.

"Hey baby girl it's my job to make you happy." Arandi comforted.

"Good then no dying allowed." Jade sniffed.

"You got it baby girl." Arandi kissed her sister's cheek and hoped she was telling her the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had watched the exchange and it made him sad he couldn't hear what they were saying but he knew by the body language that Jade was worried about losing her sister.

Grace announced that the food was ready and everyone ate whole heartedly and laughed and drank.

Dean could tell that Arandi was tired but she didn't want to turn in yet she wanted to squeeze every second that she could out of this night with her family. Dean made sure that she was comfortable getting a lounger and sitting with her leaning against him.

Arandi was comfortable listening to Dean's strong heartbeat and everyone telling stories about proposing and their wedding days. The pain hit her too suddenly to react at all. She managed to call to Dean and felt the world fade away.

Dean heard Arandi barely say his name and a slight jolt of her body and then he felt her go totally limp.

"Arandi?" He called in panic lifting her and she fell back listless in his arms. Dread filled him as he looked at Julian as he ran to help him, Shane close behind.

He couldn't breathe when they took her from him and he felt Sam's arms and heard Randy coaxing him to take a deep breath and he tried he really did but he preferred oblivion for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had fainted that was it she hadn't died and Dean felt like a total fool for having a panic attack when Arandi had needed him.

She was sound asleep on the bed now and he lay besides her watching her breathe. Everything was going to change tomorrow, something was still wrong if she was still fainting.

He didn't think that he could sleep but cuddling close to her and listening to her rhythmic breathing he soon drifted off.

He startled awake much later feeling Arandi kissing him and he pushed her away. "Arandi I don't think we should…" He couldn't finish the words the way she looked at him, how many times had she been there for him when he needed distraction. He gave in to her making love to her as if they would never have another chance and his gut hurt at the thought.

He brought her to one release after another before he allowed himself to join her and she fell asleep in his arms content as tears slipped from his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat on the edge of the bed his hands trembling; he wanted to leave for the hospital before Grace started cooking because Arandi had to go in on an empty stomach. He wasn't eating anything either until she could.

Arandi had made it clear that she didn't want anyone waiting at the hospital she was nervous enough she didn't need an audience and Jade had fought her of course but finally given in to her sisters request.

The drive to the hospital was tense and Dean had had to pull over twice so that she could hurl.

Finally reaching the hospital they made their way inside and were instantly escorted to the exam room where Julian waited he wanted to run the tests himself.

Dean paced nervously while he waited for Arandi to change into the ghastly hospital gown and then he helped her settle onto the exam table taking her hand firmly; he kissed her and put his forehead to hers.

"I'm with you no matter what." He told her fiercely.

"I know." She answered fighting back her emotions.

Julian covered her with a sheet so that he could lift the gown and he worked he cold goop onto the wand and started the test.

"We want to know everything Julian don't keep anything from us." Arandi asked.

Dean was having a very hard time sitting still and he watched Julian's every expression. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Julian frowned.

"What is it?" Dean stood up nervously.

"Calm down Dean." Julian lectured. "I need a second opinion." Julian motioned for the technician to join him and he pointed at the monitor as he ran the wand over Arandi's stomach. The technician frowned too and nodded then walked away.

Dean was ready to throttle someone.

"Well I can tell you that you're not dying." Julian breathed.

Dean let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "What's wrong then?"

Julian pushed a button on the machine and turned the monitor towards Dean and Arandi a soft whooshing sound filled the room as Julian maneuvered the wand across Arandi's stomach. He stopped and smiled grandly.

"Dean and Arandi, I'd like to introduce you to your twin boys."

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah I finally ended a chapter without a big cliffie. I know most of you figured out that Arandi would get pregnant but I still have a twist or two up my sleeve before the end, and the end is coming around the bend.

I hope that no one was offended with the religiousness of this chapter or my usage of Pepper Ridge.

For those of you that have followed this story this far, a million thanks!

Thanks for reading!


	52. A SON FOR A SON

A SON FOR A SON

Stunned into complete silence Dean and Arandi stared at the screen showing them the miracle that was their children. Their eyes filled with tears as they each grasped each other's hands in tight grips.

They realized the whooshing was the heartbeats of the children they believed they would never have.

"I don't understand." Arandi barely whispered

"I don't know my dear." Julian smiled. "But you are pregnant about three months along."

Dean gasped and pulled from Arandi standing feeling as if his air had been stolen from his lungs. Three months resounded in his head, she had been pregnant for three months and still been hunting, she had been hit, thrown, squeezed, and he himself had shoved her into a wall. He could have hurt his children.

He stumbled back into a wall.

"Dean breathe!" Julian demanded grabbing his arm.

Dean stared at him wild eyed and then he felt Arandi's touch on his face.

"Dean breathe my love it's alright I'm fine they are fine just look." She said soothingly. She knew him so well.

He dragged air into his empty lungs coughing. "I shoved you Arandi."

"Dean they are fine." Julian assured him. "Hell they have to be tough to be Winchester's."

Dean took a deep breath and pulled Arandi into a hug as the tears slipped from his eyes, he was going to be a dad, the twin boys that he had dreamed of were really going to be his boys.

"I'm pregnant my love I'm really pregnant." Arandi whispered, her own eyes spilling tears of happiness.

Julian quietly stepped from the room to allow them their moment of joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean asked Julian a million and one questions about the pregnancy and Julian answered what he could, gave him a couple of book titles that he should read and strongly warned him about the impending mood swings.

"Trust me son you will swear you should perform an exorcism at times." Julian remembered the battle of his first wife's pregnancy and felt a chill go through his spine.

Arandi was changing back into her clothes as Dean flitted around the exam room too excited to sit.

"The woman I love is going to marry me and have my children!" Dean squealed lifting Julian off his feet in a bear hug. "Thank you Jules."

Julian laughed at being manhandled. "Hey I just gave you the news you two did the baby making."

Dean set Julian down and he handed Dean the printouts. Dean stared at the pictures in his hand. "My boys." He whispered.

Arandi stepped from the changing room and Dean rushed to her lifting her up in a hug and spinning her around.

"Whoa my love slow your role unless you want my insides on your outside." Arandi giggled.

Dean set her down looking into her face, she was already glowing, all the sadness she had held completely melted away.

Dean smiled sincerely. "I didn't think that it was possible for you to be any more beautiful than you already were but you are and I didn't think I could possibly love you more than I already do but I do."

"Oh so you're holding out on me." Arandi smiled back. "I forgive you because without you I wouldn't have this." She took Dean's hand and set it to her belly and they kissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

"So now what?" Dean asked.

"I'm starving." Arandi replied.

"Well we can't have that, what's it gonna be?"

"French toast and fruit." Arandi licked her lips already tasting it.

She could ask for fried octopus with a side of skunk and Dean would find a way to get it for her, though the thought made his stomach flip.

He found a diner not far from the hospital and parked. "We need to call our siblings before they fall apart waiting." Dean sighed already speed dialing his brother as he stepped out of the car, he motioned to Arandi to wait and he jogged around the front of the car opened the door for her and helped her out.

She stared at him and smiled. She wasn't even showing yet and he was already treating her as if she couldn't move on her own.

He leaned back against the car pulling her close. "Hey Sammy just letting you know that everything turned out good nothing deadly she's going to be fine with a lot of love and care, we'll tell you everything when we get back, we're just grabbing something to eat."

Dean listened.

"Yeah I know Sammy thanks." He hung up.

"He said that he prayed like he never prayed before." Dean whispered the incident at the church suddenly vivid in his mind. "Arandi do you think all this is going to come with a price?"

"I don't think God works like that." Arandi murmured.

"After everything that we've seen you still believe in him?" Dean looked into her eyes.

"I guess I do."

"Hmm?" Dean hugged her closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Castiel what have you done?" Gabriel growled.

"It was not me Gabriel." Castiel roared back. "I would not do this to them when I know the cost."

"Then who?"

The two angels stared at one another then looked up into the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean watched Arandi eat with gusto and he couldn't help but smile, man she was so beautiful when she was happy and she was happy.

"How about just milk on the fourth glass?" He said as she drank down her third glass of chocolate milk.

She pouted slightly nodding as Dean motioned for the waitress, he sighed. "Another chocolate milk please." He caved too easily but Arandi's smile made it worth it.

His appetite was full force so he ate to his fill sighing at how good it felt to be getting everything he thought he could never have. He laughed as Arandi snatched a piece of bacon from his plate and stuffed in her mouth with a grin.

"We'll see how much you love me when I look like a beached whale."

Her words made him stare at her as he remembered the other Arandi that had died pregnant in his arms and he choked.

"Hey, hey!" Arandi jumped up hitting his back.

"Sorry, it went down the wrong pipe." Dean managed.

"Alright let's get out of here before I start picking food off of other people's plates." Arandi laughed.

Dean left the money on the table and pulled Arandi after him, they walked to the car and he pulled her to him kissing her.

"You do realize that right now we are too happy." Dean sighed.

"Yeah I know." Arandi sighed too.

There was that damn axe again waiting to fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive back to Will's was nothing but animated conversation from Arandi and all her plans for the wedding and the babies' arrival.

The word nursery barely made it past her lips before Dean roared. "No nursery!"

She had forgotten how both Dean and Sam hated nurseries. "Sorry." She replied, looking out the window.

"I didn't mean to yell." Dean groaned.

"It's ok."

Dean felt like shit now he had halted her happy banter and she sat quietly staring out the window. "Arandi I'm sorry." He tried again.

"It's ok, I should have thought about what I was saying." She wouldn't look at him and she stayed quiet.

'Way to go Dean.' He admonished himself. He pulled the car to the side of the road and got out going around to her side and pulling her out into his arms. "Arandi I know that you and I have been together now for a time but this whole marriage and being a parent thing is brand new to me so if I come off sounding like a dick please forgive me."

He felt complete shock when Arandi broke into huge sobs and clung to him.

"You lost your mom in a nursery and I had to go and remind you of that and I can't believe that I wanted our boys in a nursery after you going through that." She hiccupped and hitched out.

"Calm down Arandi you're going to hyperventilate." He tried to sooth her. She nodded and tried to breathe normal.

"Now about the wedding?" He was going to do his best to work her back to happy.

"I want to get married before I start to show." She blurted out.

Dean looked at her his heart racing. "That means we have to get married in the next couple of weeks."

Arandi lowered her eyes as she nodded.

Dean smiled as he lifted her chin to look at him. "Can you pull it off?"

She smiled. "Is that a challenge?"

"Baby it's anything you want it to be as long as you are Mrs. Dean Winchester by the end of it."

Arandi laughed and hugged him hard.

Dean sighed happily; he had her back as she began to banter happily again as they got back on the road and he thought about what he had said just automatically assuming that Arandi would take his name.

"You know if you want to keep the Remington in your name I'm ok with that." He said.

Arandi looked at him. "I thought about that because we are the last of the Remington's but I think it's best to just end it, it was supposed to be Johnny that continued the family name." She said sadly. "Anyway can you imagine our children learning to write Remington-Winchester, they would have carpal tunnel before they were five."

Dean laughed. "You have a point."

"So you're stuck with me being Mrs. Winchester."

"Damn the luck, well your luck anyway." Dean laughed.

"Smart ass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean pulled in front of Will and Grace's not surprised to find everyone outside waiting.

Dean and Arandi exchanged glances and then stepped out of the car.

Sam and Jade in front of them in the next moment.

"We've been waiting long enough, now spill!" Jade exclaimed.

Arandi wrapped her arms around Dean's waist. "Not much to tell Aunt Jade."

"Not much at all Uncle Sam." Dean added putting his arm over Arandi's shoulder.

"What do…" It took a second for the thought process to hit both Sam and Jade.

"Aunt and uncle…." They both sputtered and then they got it.

"Oh my God you're pregnant!" Jade squealed. She threw her arms around her sister then Dean squealing the entire time. Sam stood in dumbfounded shock staring at the printouts that Dean handed him.

Dean was beaming so happy that Sam was afraid to say a word afraid that he would wake up but it was real. He didn't care if Dean got mad he pulled him into a huge bear hug and lifted him off his feet. He was filled with happiness to hear Dean's sincere laughter, a sound that Sam hadn't heard in so long he had given up on ever hearing it again.

The printouts made the round ending with Bobby. He stared wide eyed at the pictures trying hard not to get misty eyed. He lost the battle when Arandi hugged him.

"So what do you think Gramps?"

Dean's arms joined hers and Bobby was speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby had not really known where he was going to settle but hearing Dean and Arandi and Sam and Jade insist that he belonged with them in Texas, that there was an extra guest house where he could live and start his super supernatural collection of books and materials again, well how could he say no to that?

Bobby was about to become a Texan just like the Winchester's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi told Jade about the wedding plans and she was thrilled, knowing that they had to pull it off in a couple of weeks made it amazing.

Colt and Cody called Sophie and Cheyenne swearing that if anyone could pull off the perfect wedding in days it was their lovely wives.

Dean and Sam stared wide eyed as Arandi and Jade talked on speaker phone to the other women giving off detail after detail of what they wanted and what they would e-mail to them.

Jade noticing Sam's bemused look, smiled. "Honey I had my wedding dress picked out when I was two."

"Alright so South Padre Island seven days from today." Arandi stated.

"Whoa, whoa darling as anxious as I am for you to be Mrs. Winchester, make that two weeks from today." Dean interrupted.

Arandi frowned. "Why?"

Dean put his arm around her shoulders trying to keep her from getting upset. "Look Arandi I talked to Julian and Shane and they both agree even though you're not that far into this pregnancy that's it's better that you don't sit in a car for longer than four hours a day. So we are going to take it slow and easy and I'm renting a more comfortable car and letting Bobby drive the Impala."

Silence filled the room and Dean looked around. "What?" He was bombarded with holy water and calls of Christo.

"What the hell?" Dean scrambled.

"You're giving up the Impala?" Cody said. "Of course we have to make sure that you're not possessed."

"I'm not giving her up, I'm just taking care of my babies and my baby understands." Dean sighed as he rubbed on Arandi's tummy.

She looked at him and sighed. "Two weeks it is then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had gotten into reading on line he never noticed when Arandi wandered off outside. When he did notice panic set in and he hustled to find her. He sighed in relief spotting her sitting on a picnic table staring up at the sky.

He smiled remembering a time when he thought about her having his child and now here she was having two. He walked towards her and settled on the bench in front of her between her legs. She smiled at him as he lifted her shirt and settled his cheek on her belly with a content sigh.

She ran her fingers through his hair and they didn't need to talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was leaving in two days so they started on everything that needed to be done. Dean making sure that the Impala was in perfect running condition even though he wouldn't be driving her.

Arandi's patience with the love her life was wearing thin because if anyone thought he was over protective before now he was impossible.

She couldn't flinch without him panicking, she had to eat even when she didn't feel like eating, and he watched everything she did. She could only imagine how bad it was going to get when she really started to show and patience was not one of her virtues.

At dinner she wasn't feeling all that grand and she dared not peep a word to him or he'd have her at the hospital for hours even with Julian and Shane telling him everything was fine.

He had read entire books about pregnancy in hours and he asked a million questions and followed both Emily and Grace around wanting to know what to expect what he should do? He got countless warnings about mood swings and that he would want to perform an exorcism on his beloved at some points during the pregnancy.

While Arandi was absolutely thrilled that her man wanted to be a part of every stage of their miracle and so damn attentive it made her dizzy she still needed room to breathe.

She couldn't eat very much nausea rolling through her and she pushed her plate away. Why they called it morning sickness she had no idea because it hit her at all hours of the day.

"You need to eat more than that." She heard next to her.

"That's all I can handle." She said as sweetly as she could although she wanted to tell him to shove it.

"Just a few more bites." He pulled the plate back.

"Dean I can't." She growled starting to stand.

"You need to think about the boys…" He started and she blew.

"I don't want to eat if I eat one more bite I'm going to spew like a geyser. I know when to eat believe or not and it's my fucking body so fuck off!"

The hurt look that passed over Dean's face made her hate herself. No one said a word.

She walked away because she couldn't make him understand unless she put her foot down.

Dean sat quietly not daring to look at anyone. Mood swings huh he thought. Why couldn't anyone get how much he loved her and how terrified he was that everything he had right now would be taken from him?

He got up from the table and headed outside and everyone got uncomfortable when they heard the Impala start up and leave.

Arandi began to cry like an idiot as soon as she heard the roar of the Impala. Bitch mode may have cost her the man she loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean drove not really knowing where he was going until he found himself in front of the church, he had been afraid to go back afraid that the divine would take back what had been given to him.

He needed to see this now with a clear head.

He hoped that the doors would be locked but they swung open easily as he walked in his senses were filled the over powering smell of roses and he looked around to see if there were any around him.

He saw nothing and stood staring to the front of the church, the blue light still glowing even though it got no power from anywhere, well nowhere normal anyway.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened behind him.

"Sam what the hell are you doing here?" Dean breathed.

"Arandi kind of got upset because you left and wouldn't settle down until I promised to look for you." Sam sighed. "You know this is all part of the pregnancy right?"

"I know Sam but it's hard to not worry about things when every time you think finally and then it's all taken away."

"You don't have to explain a thing to me."

"Is she alright?"

Sam didn't answer fast enough for Dean.

"Sam?"

"She fainted."

"I shouldn't have left." Dean suddenly felt dizzy, turned for the door but stopped when he heard his name being called and it wasn't Sam. "Did you hear that?" Dean whispered.

Sam only nodded staring to the front of the church. "It came from over there."

Dean stared waiting to see any movement and nothing but the glow of the light and now he couldn't leave until he went up there. He moved forward slowly Sam right behind him.

Dean stared up at the crucifix his heart pounding. "Thank you." He said simply. The blue light brightened and the sudden sound of angel wings filled the church.

"Get back to Arandi now!" Gabriel yelled touching both Dean and Sam's foreheads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi paced the room fretting her stomach rumbling with worry. Jade had tried to make her stay in bed and now she had a lot of apologizing to do to her to sister too.

Mood swings were a whole lot like possession.

She strained to hear the Impala but nothing but night sounds came to her, everyone in the house murmuring.

She headed to the door to go wait outside and as she reached the door a complete sense of evil filled her.

She turned and could see herself in a full length mirror and she spun to look behind her and nothing was there but in the mirror an evil handsome face stared at her.

"You killed my son, now I'm killing yours." The face spoke and laughed sinisterly.

"No!" Arandi screamed, the mirror shook and somehow impossibly Dean was kicking down the door and throwing himself around her as the mirror exploded and shards of glass flew towards them.

Sam yelled and tried to run into the room excruciating pain filled his head and he fell to his knees grabbing his head, evil laughter filled his mind and he saw the world the way it looked after the croatan virus and he fell gasping.

Bobby and the others ran guns drawn as Jade screamed in panic seeing Sam on the floor blood gushing from his nose. Dean and Arandi lay motionless in a pool of blood.

"No!" Jade screamed her world spinning she crashed to the floor.

"What the hell is happening?" Colt yelled.

No one had time to answer as all the glass in the house suddenly imploded. Eerie silence filled the house.

No one moved motionless bodies littered the house blood marring the floor and walls.

The man in the mirror laughed his reflection in every piece of glass and he laughed and laughed.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did you really think I could holdout on hurting the heroes? ;

Thanks for reading!


	53. THE BROKEN ROAD

Thank you for those who have stuck with me from the start, I have made a lot of mistakes and I gave up a long time ago trying to please everyone. I know this story doesn't suit all tastes and I can live with that but it was my first fan fiction ever so I was testing the waters and getting the feel.

I really thought that this would be my only fiction story so I got a little carried away trying to cram too much into one story. Now I know better.

I hurt Dean a lot but in my defense I stated it clearly in my summary and I don't get why people who hate the Chronicles still read the whole thing? Anyway just a jump hop and a skip and it will be over.

BLESS THE BROKEN ROAD

Will sat at his desk annoyed that he was late for dinner surprised that Grace had not called him to make sure that he was alright. He hated not being home to sit down to dinner with his wife but as in every town he had to deal with idiots that did the stupidest crap imaginable.

The door to his office swung open and he eyed Jenny the dispatcher because everyone knew to knock before entering his office.

"Sorry Sheriff Taylor but we just got a 911 call."

"My day is over Jenny send the night boys." Will growled.

"Will it was from Grace and it didn't sound good, it was….." Jenny gulped. "I heard a lot of screaming before the line went dead."

Will moved faster than he had in years grabbing his jacket and running for the door already dialing his cell to Grace and got no answer. "I'm on my way send every unit to follow and an ambulance just in case." He told Jenny as he bolted out the door. He dialed everyone that was staying at his house until finally Revin answered.

"Revin what's going on son?"

Revin sounded dazed. "Ambush sheriff we're all down, no one's moving I think Colt is dead." His voice broke. "He covered me to take the brunt of the glass."

"Gracie?" Will whispered.

"She was downstairs." Revin murmured. "Sheriff I think my brother is dead." He sobbed.

"Son help is on the way ok?" Will jumped in his cruiser hitting the siren and the lights; he could see the other officers running for their vehicles. "Revin?" There was no response. "Son of a bitch." He called the dispatcher and told her to send more than one ambulance.

The drive to his house even at nearly an hundred miles an hour never seemed so long.

Seven cruisers screeched to a halt in his front yard and they all jumped guns drawn not knowing what to expect. Will stared agape at all the shattered windows and his heart raced. He was afraid of what he would discover. With gestures he sent the other officers to flank the rest of the house as he made his way up the steps slowly. Officer Davy following him covered him as he quickly opened the door and aimed his gun all over trying to catch movement. His breath caught when he saw Grace lying on the floor the phone still clutched in her hand. She was bleeding from cuts all over.

Will kneeled besides her feeling for her pulse and breathed again when he found it and he heard the ambulances arriving. He was relieved to see her open her eyes and look at him she grabbed his hand.

"Will it was pure evil." She gasped.

"It's alright darling I'm here now."

The paramedics rushed in and Will let them take over making his way through the rest of the house. Cody lay motionless at the bottom of the stairs and half way up was Shane. It looked as if he had tried to crawl up the stairs; Will couldn't believe the blood that was splattered everywhere.

He checked for pulses and was relieved that they were both alive too. He found everyone else scattered through the hallway, his heart skipped to see Colt over Revin. He said a quick prayer and checked Colt and thanked the Lord that he was alive but bleeding badly.

The others all looked as if they had been heading to Dean and Arandi's room, they were all alive. Will felt his knees weaken at the sight in the room, Sam and Jade were by the door and Sam looked as if he had bled tremendously from his nose. Will had to stand for a minute as he looked at the still forms of Dean and Arandi, large shards of glass were imbedded in the wall and by looks of the blood under the couple they had to have been cut worse than anyone. Dean had done his best to put his body in front of hers.

Will never got near them calling out to the paramedics that he had severe injuries upstairs and they came running.

"Coward." He called himself but they were alive and he could really breathe, everyone was alive.

He went back to Grace and sat with her waiting for news as everyone else did their job.

Finally Officer Davy and Jace the paramedic came up to him.

"What are Dean and Arandi trying to break the world record for most hospital visits in Pepper Ridge?" Jace huffed.

"Worldwide actually." Will answered. "How are they?"

"They are cut up mostly Dean but they escaped serious injury, they'll need some stitches but….." Jace cut off looking at Officer Davy.

"What is it?" Will asked afraid of the answer hoping against hope that it had nothing to do with the pregnancy.

"Well Sheriff by all rights most of the people should be cut to ribbons especially Dean and Arandi glass that's imbedded in the wall and then there is more that seems to have just stopped before stabbing into them as if there was something else in the way and all that blood it just doesn't make any sense." Officer Davy offered. "Who did this sheriff do you have any idea?"

Will knew that it was nothing good and he was going to have to join heads with the others to come up with a story that would fly so no investigation would be needed. "Freak tornado?" He tried.

Jace smiled at him. "What you working for the Enquirer now?"

"Freak tornado caused by aliens wearing bat boy costumes." Will added hoping to get these men side tracked. "So will anyone need to stay in the hospital?"

"Colt may be the only one, he's got a large piece of glass in his back probably has to be surgically removed so he won't bleed out otherwise I think once everyone is stitched up they will be good. Sam and Jade didn't get cut at all; Sam just seemed to have developed a bad nosebleed."

"Alright Davy see about getting them rooms at Marjorie's Bed and Breakfast tell her the county will pick up the bill and get one for Gracie and me too, I don't think we need to be here tonight."

"Yes sir." Officer Davy said and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later the sun already rising everyone but Colt and Revin made their way to Marjorie's, dragging from exhaustion and meds.

No one said a word about what had happened too tired to deal with it at the moment just relieved that everyone was alive and as safe as they could be.

Dean and Arandi didn't say a word to each other as they lay down on the bed. Dean wrapping himself protectively around her and she melted against him asleep within seconds and he was right behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A whole day later they sat eating breakfast in Marjorie's now rested and feeling better they discussed what had happened.

Arandi told them what she had seen and heard, Dean held her close full of anger that his children had been threatened.

Sam told them what he had seen.

When Will walked in he was surprised to see the looks of determination on everyone's face. They would never run from any fight especially when loved ones had been threatened.

Dean watched Arandi eat and she pushed her plate away. He had to bite his tongue and she got up and walked away without saying a word. He stayed where he was for a grand fifteen minutes before he was about to come out of his skin.

He walked into their room and she was sitting on the bed cleaning her gun and looking pissed. 'Anyone smart would walk away.' Dean thought but he smirked this was his woman the pissed off fire breathing lioness that would defend her family to the end. This demon whatever hadn't scared her just made her more dangerous than she already was and man did he love her.

Arandi didn't look at him. "I'm sorry."

"You have the pregnancy as you defense." Dean sat beside her.

"You are the last person that I should take out anything on Dean, you protect me take care of me and I was royal queen bitch to you."

"A little extreme don't you think, I mean I guess I would get pissed too if you hovered over me for every little thing."

"I want you to be there at every turn Dean I really do because even I forget when to stop." She put her gun down and leaned her head into his chest.

"Darling wild horses couldn't drag my fine ass away." He declared wrapping his arms around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Sam left to go pick up the Impala with Will but first they stopped to see Colt and Revin.

"I guess your crazy ass rubbed off on my brother." Revin huffed at Dean. "Throwing himself in harm's way for me."

"Well you guys need to get back on your feet soon, how are we supposed to get married without our best men?" Dean grinned. "We really didn't want to leave anyone out so all you guys are included, hell Winchester's marrying Remington's on the beach might as well make a wedding to remember."

"Hell yeah." They said together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Sam walked to the church to get the Impala.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"We prepare, stand and fight like always Sammy." Dean sighed. "We know damn well he's coming."

"Yeah but who is he?"

"His name is Aero." Castiel suddenly stood in front of them.

Dean and Sam had their weapons out. "Damn it Cas!" They both said.

"He is Varian's father and he will not stop until he gets what he desires."

"Which is our head on a silver platter." Dean grumbled. "Well he can try but it takes more than a demon to scare us away."

"He is very powerful Dean not just any devil's trap will capture him." Castiel offered.

"Was it you that protected us at Will's house?" Dean asked.

"No it was not, I am not sure who or what protected you, it is not clear."

"We're getting married Cas." Sam declared happily.

"Congratulations." Castiel smiled sincerely.

"Will you be there?" Dean asked.

"Are you inviting me?"

"What little family we have needs to be there." Dean said staring at his boots.

Castiel's mouth slipped open. "I will be there." He was gone in the next breath.

Dean and Sam kept walking until they got to the church. Daniel was outside trimming a bush.

"Hey guys how are you doing?" He asked.

"Alive." They answered at the same time.

Daniel laughed. "That's a great start."

Dean and Sam opened the doors to the Impala to get in and Daniel walked up to them. "See you guys at the wedding." He grinned.

Arandi had suggested that he be the one to marry them and they had asked and he had agreed to it, the best sign being that he was able to do so in the state of Texas.

Daniel glanced into the Impala. "Where did you get that replica of the God amulet?"

Dean and Sam both looked struck speechless seeing the amulet Sam had given Dean as children for Christmas and Dean had thrown it away when he had lost faith in the world, in his life, and in Sam. It glittered in the sun light hanging from the rear view mirror.

Dean got in the car and reached for it, it was warm to his touch and he felt a zap go through him and suddenly he was standing in a world full of devastation, he looked around, he had been here before, the end, the end of everything.

A mist covered the ground, in the wind he heard the word salvation whispered, and five beautiful figures appeared from the mist walking in complete confidence side by side, three young men and two young women. As they moved things regained life and color filled the world. Dean only stared and then he was blinking with Sam in his face calling to him.

The amulet was now around his neck where it never should have left. He told Sam what he had seen. Daniel had gone to get Dean some water thinking that he was having a heat stroke.

Dean told him that he was fine just tired and they left back to Marjorie's. Dean kept his fingers close to the amulet wondering why he had had this vision instead of Sam.

At dinner they told everyone what had happened.

"Is this a good sign?" Cody asked.

No one answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had rented a very spacy comfortable SUV and bought pillows and all sorts of things for Arandi's comfort.

She smiled not daring to tell him it was too much. He was so proud of himself and no way in hell would she ruin that for him.

He nearly glowed as he showed her everything.

Dean, Arandi, Sam, Jade, and Bobby got ready for the drive to Texas. Everyone else was heading to their respective homes before heading to Texas for the weddings.

Everyone parted ways.

Will and Grace were already fixing the house barely phased now.

"I'm so sorry we brought this to you Will." Dean apologized sincerely.

"You don't let this worry you son, I knew what I was getting into besides it gave Gracie the perfect excuse to remodel."

Dean laughed. "Thanks for everything Will and you and Grace better be at the wedding."

"Wouldn't miss it." Will smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi was never more grateful that Dean had been so attentive to her because four hours had been more than enough to sit in a vehicle no matter how comfortable it was. She had never suffered from motion sickness until now that she was pregnant.

At this rate they would reach Texas sometime in the next two years.

Their third day on the road Arandi couldn't even eat fruit her stomach raging war on her. They didn't make two hours on the road before Dean was pulling over at a motel insisting that she rest or he was dragging her ass the nearest hospital.

Arandi gave without an argument that's how bad she felt. She fell asleep a lot faster than she thought she could but she felt Dean hovering, his arms protectively around her.

She had lucked out how many men read books on what her body would going through while pregnant, how many men sat beside their women while they puked their guts out rubbing soothing circles and holding hair out of the way, how many men shaved their woman's legs and enjoyed it.

His over protectiveness could be over whelming but it was all love and who could not want that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived in South Padre Island three days before the wedding. Colt, Sophie, Cody, and Cheyenne had arrived days before to make sure everything was in motion.

Arandi and Jade were in awe of what they had accomplished.

Reality crashed into Dean and Sam, now they were hugging porcelain with nerves. They were getting married.

Slowly everyone else arrived for the wedding, Julian and Emily, Revin and Koryander, Shane and Kristen, Will and Grace, Daniel and Melanie, and Randy and Bethany. And so that Bobby wouldn't be lonely they had invited Jody Mills.

The day before the wedding everything was rehearsed which Dean never understood but he went along with it. Then the two couples were pulled apart for the night told to kiss their soon to be spouses because they weren't seeing them again until the wedding.

The panic that filled both couples was almost comical. Dean held onto Arandi's hand like a vice but finally relented. They kissed as if they wouldn't be seeing each other for years.

They all stared at each other longingly until they couldn't see each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Sam sat sullenly, the music was blasting and everyone else was having a great time at the bachelor party, their bachelor party.

"Come on guys have some fun." Cody said throwing an arm over each of their shoulders and staring into each face. "You're getting married tomorrow."

They began to relax little by little which meant plenty of alcohol.

By the time the party winded down they were buzzing nicely and everyone settled in to sleep all of them sharing the beach house where the party had been held.

Sam was almost asleep when he saw Dean step outside. Worried he got up to check on him.

Dean was standing on the deck staring at water.

"You ok Dean?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah Sammy just thinking about everything, we're getting married tomorrow dude, married."

"Married." Sam repeated.

"And I'm going to be a dad." Dean whispered. "Sam I'm scared about all this as much as I want it all I can't get the what ifs out of my head."

"That's normal." Sam said patting Dean's shoulder.

"We're nowhere near normal." Dean mumbled.

"We can start trying, no harm in that."

They stood shoulder to shoulder staring at the water for a long time.

"I wish mom and dad could be here." Dean sighed.

"Me too." Sam replied.

Dean looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked looking too.

"Meg Ryan or Julia Roberts with this entire chick flick drama." Dean laughed.

"Beach Weddings starring Dean and Sam Winchester." Sam joined him. "You know Dean it's been a long hard road for us and we know that it is far from over. Still this is farther than either one of us expected to get all because my fool headed brother decided to walk into a vampire nest and nearly get himself killed but meeting the women that would take us for who we really are."

"Don't forget handsome." Dean smirked.

"What?"

"Fool headed handsome brother."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Hey is that a gray hair?" He pointed to Dean's head.

Dean's eyes widened. "Sam you want to be able to walk down the aisle straight right?"

"It suits you makes you look more mature even though we both know that is bullshit."

"You little bitch." Dean growled.

A huge smile crossed Sam's face and with a hoot he ran off the deck with Dean chasing him down the beach.

Their laughter filled the night until Dean tackled Sam to the sand right where the tide hit. They lay side by side panting and laughing and getting wet and sandy.

"Now this is a bachelor party." Dean grinned.

"Hell yeah." Sam agreed. "Who's the stripper?"

"Me of course." Dean scoffed. "You're always trying to see me naked Sammy."

"Dude I have seen parts of you that most mothers don't ever get to see." Sam shuddered.

"Now Arandi has seen parts of me that I …." Dean started wistfully.

"Dean shut up!" Sam groaned.

They stared at the sky for a long time, being brothers like they would always be no matter what came their way they were there for each other through the worst and the best.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You're all invited to the wedding!

Thanks for reading!


	54. AND THEN THERE WERE FOUR

I don't know what happened but every time that I tried to upload this chapter it wouldn't take and I tried lots of times so maybe this time finally.

THEN THERE WERE FOUR

The wedding day was beautiful clear and cool. The blistering heat that had followed them seemed to pull back for them just for the special day. The wedding was taking place on the beach right before sunset.

Everyone slept in late because of the parties but once Dean and Sam were up they were nervous pacing wrecks. Having for the first time in a long time been without Arandi and Jade longer than a few hours.

It took them a while to finally get rid of all the sand they had accumulated from last night, their nerves on end.

Colt had to threaten to dip their fingers in tabasco if they didn't stop biting their nails.

And then it happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi was about to come out of her skin all she wanted was to be in Dean's arms and this not being able to see him was a load of crap. Bad luck was somewhere in their name she was sure of it.

Jade was fairing no better hugging porcelain as much as Arandi was. This day was supposed to be happy not so damn terrifying.

Their dresses were breath taking all their friends were bustling around getting all the last minute details ready.

She looked at the time so much at it seemed to have come to a complete stop. She swore she was probably going to start to show by the time she put her dress on and what if Dean being away from her gave him a chance to change to his mind.

She started down the stairs of the house they were in to find a way to talk to Dean she had to at least hear his voice.

And then it happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sam, you need to unlock the door." Cody tried calmly.

"I can't do this Cody, I can't get married what the hell was I thinking?"

Cody looked at Colt and he shrugged. "We did the same damn crap when we got married dude."

"Where the hell is Dean?" Revin asked.

"He's in the other bathroom throwing up air now because he hasn't eaten anything." Bobby groused.

"I swear I have never seen such nerves on a wedding day." Julian laughed.

"You haven't been to many weddings then." Randy snickered. "Sam there is no way any of us are telling Jade you changed your mind, that is all on you bro."

Sam could clearly be heard hurling.

"I'm going to go check on Dean." Colt slinked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Arandi?" Emily asked as she sat next to Jade on the bed trying to calm her.

"She was just here." Cheyenne said peaking in the bathroom.

From the hallway, "Arandi!" Sophie yelled. "Oh my God Arandi, Emily, Arandi fell down the stairs!"

Everyone rushed out the door down the stairs where Arandi lay at the bottom. "Arandi baby." Emily cooed checking her pulse. Everything seemed fine.

Arandi opened her eyes and peered into everyone's scared eyes. "I didn't fall down the stairs." She mumbled. "I just really liked the color of the throw rug."

"So you decided to kiss it?" Bethany asked in relief.

"I'm pregnant still very capable of kicking ass."

Everyone laughed.

"Sweetie I think Julian should check you out anyway ok I don't like all this fainting." Emily helped Arandi up.

"If he says anything to Dean….." Arandi groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean we already have one Winchester having a meltdown upstairs, please come out dude." Colt pleaded.

"I like it just fine in here." Dean answered hoarsely.

"You are supposed to be these awesome kick ass hunter's." Colt mumbled.

"I heard that bitch." Dean growled.

Julian came rushing by. "I'll be back."

Dean instantly opened the door. "What happened?"

"I didn't say anything happened."

"It's Arandi is she ok I'm going!"

"Dean you love her so much then make this day unforgettable for her." Colt said coolly.

Dean looked at him and breathed. "Is she ok?"

"I'm going to make sure that she is Dean ok?"

"Tell her I love her and I can't wait to make her my wife." Dean breathed finally able to do so fully.

"Tell Jade the same from me." Sam added from the top of the stairs.

"About damn time I thought I was going to have to drug all of you." Julian mumbled.

"I still might." Shane huffed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All situations defused the last minute details fixed and amended, the brides and grooms each in their own houses got dressed for the wedding.

Dean and Sam left alone to get in their tuxedos snuck some swigs from Dean's flask to calm down further.

They looked amazing in their suits and they helped each other out with the ties and then they sat on a bed shoulder to shoulder trying not to hyperventilate.

"This is it Sammy." Dean groaned.

"Dude I don't think anything in the history of ever has terrified me so much." Sam mumbled.

"This a perfect time for us to be taken down you know." Dean offered tucking his gun in the waist band of his pants purely out of habit.

The fluttering of wings filled the room.

"Cas you made it." Dean smiled.

Castiel smiled. "I am here Dean and nothing will interfere with this day of joy."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances and began to laugh.

Castiel only tilted his head and looked at them curiously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sophie and Cheyenne had outdone themselves on everything. They followed Bobby's careful instructions so that the wedding would be as protected as possible.

A cool breeze blew as the wedding guests and grooms made their way to the beach where the wedding was taking place, a gorgeous setting under the shade of palm trees with flowers everywhere.

Where had they found so much lace?

Since just about everyone was a member of the wedding party they all stood in their positions and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi and Jade stood nervously waiting for Bobby who was walking them both down the aisle.

They looked each other over making sure everything was in place.

"My God Arandi you look so beautiful." Jade whispered.

"Look who's talking." Arandi grinned. "This is it sis."

"The beginning of forever." Jade said clasping her sister's hand.

Bobby walked in and stopped mouth agape. "I don't think I've ever seen such beauty since my own wedding day."

They both hugged Bobby and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the music hit all fell silent and everyone looked around confused when they heard a multitude of wings but could see nothing.

Dean and Sam smiled.

Bobby walked down the start of a blue carpet and waited then Arandi and Jade appeared from either side hooking their arms into his.

Dean couldn't breathe when he saw Arandi and his eyes locked on hers and she smiled at him, this gorgeous woman wanted to marry him? His charm worked better than he thought.

Sam was having the same ground shaking thoughts when he saw Jade. Who would have second thoughts about marrying her?

They had their hair up in curls that fell softly over their face and just enough eye make-up to accent their eyes, as if they needed to be accented.

Dean stared hard committing Arandi in all her grace and beauty to his memory in her wedding dress, marrying him; he swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt a thump on his back.

"Breathe man." Colt hissed.

Dean sucked in air and watched the same exchange with Sam and Cody.

Arandi and Jade were stunned too that although they had seen their men spiffed up before right now in the sunset in well fitted tuxedo's they looked like the spread of a very handsome photo shoot of male models.

The Winchester's stood stunned and awe struck watching the women walk toward them, they exchanged one nervous smile glance and then Bobby was passing each ladies hand to her intended.

It all came together as soon as they touched; it was all clear as day that every happiness was open to them now.

There was a minute of silence as everyone watched the exchange, taking in the over whelming change that was about to start the rest of these four people's lives.

Dean had to be reminded again to breathe with an elbow to the back. His eyes glued to Arandi's, he felt as if he was quite literally marrying an angel.

A hushed cool breeze blew over them Daniel began the words that would make them a true family. Time seemed to still as the Remington's became Winchester's in front of God and the only people they considered close.

If anyone asked them what was said later they would not be able to recall anything but the I do's. They were lost in each other each person thinking how blessed they really were.

The vows exchanged nothing more poignant than when Daniel pronounced them men and wives, they felt exhilarated to be able to have this memorable day to share with the one true family member they each possessed.

They kissed their brides and the rest of the world just didn't matter for a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again the women had outdone themselves for the reception, enough food for an army and everyone was so happy.

The cutting of the wedding cake had turned into an all-out food fight with the whole room and the laughter shook the roof.

Dean had never thought he would be able to smile as much as he was today and seeing Sam beaming made his smile wider. He looked at Arandi over and over his heart racing that she was really and truly his….forever.

When they danced their first dance as husband and wife everything faded away again as they stared into each other's eyes completely lost in each other and Dean wasn't too thrilled when Colt tapped him on the shoulder wanting to take Arandi from him to dance but he let her go knowing they had to dance with everyone there as per tradition.

Dean danced with Jade and she was radiating happiness.

"Thank you Jade." Dean told her sincerely.

"For what?"

"For making my brother so happy."

"Well the same goes for you and making my sister open up finally, she is happy Dean."

"I plan on keeping it that way." Dean sighed.

Sam danced with Arandi. "For the longest time I thought my brother was going to just be miserable for the rest of his life, thank you Arandi for loving him."

"The only good thing that has come from fighting vampires." Arandi sighed. "You keep my sister happy."

"Every day of our lives." He said hugging Arandi tight.

"Ditto little bro." Arandi giggled.

A couple of drinks and great music everyone is fantastic moods Dean ended up dancing with everyone including Bobby who was the only one to get dipped. He groused but laughed until he was deep red.

Dean felt the tap on his shoulder and looked to see Sam wanting his turn beaming like a fool. Dean of course worked it the best that he could and took Sam's hand and bowed.

The room broke out into loud laughter and Arandi waited to dance with Jade.

Dean and Sam started dancing and they laughed enjoying this incredible day not letting anything mess it up especially no thoughts of impending disasters.

"Thank you Dean." Sam said suddenly.

"For what?" Dean asked looking into Sam's eyes.

"For being my brother, my best friend and everything, for walking us into that vampire trap so that we could meet Arandi and Jade, for you being you."

Dean's cheeks burned. "Well you know I had it planned out all along."

Sam smiled grandly. "It wouldn't surprise me if you did." He gave Dean a spin and they both doubled over in fits of laughter.

They both went quiet as they watched their brides dancing together lost in a sisterly moment. They looked so beautiful.

Dean and Sam leaned against each other taking deep sighs, they finally had it all.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even I couldn't do anything evil to the wedding so very tame sappy chapter

I thought about having them recite personal wedding vows but then it got too complicated and I thought about just having Dean do it but it didn't fit right and it wouldn't have been fair to the others. I left it out and just let it be a normal wedding well as normal as it gets when the Winchester's get married.

I thank you again for reading this and it's just about over couple of more chapters tops maybe three depends on how complicated I make them I guess. I didn't screw with the wedding but…


	55. HONEY, LOVE, MOONS, AND HOME

HONEY, LOVE, MOONS, AND HOME

Dean started dancing with his wife again and the tingle that he felt to be able to call her that for real and not just his girlfriend or fiancé was amazing. He really never believed that he would get to this stage in his life but here it was, married and going to be a dad.

"Hey have I told you how much I love you Mrs. Winchester?" He whispered in Arandi's ear.

"Is it measureable Mr. Winchester?" She asked.

"No it's not I'm shocked the world has not filed complaint on the immensity of it." He snickered.

"It probably has but we just ignore it."

"Nothing could make me ever stop loving you." Dean nuzzled into Arandi's neck.

"I don't know mood swings and PMS might change your heart."

"Arandi Winchester you are stuck with me forever." Dean sighed.

"Say that again."

"Arandi Winchester." Dean repeated.

"God I love how that sounds." She felt the chill go up her spine.

"I love saying it." Dean laughed softly as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Enough of that crap." Colt interrupted. "You act like you just got married our something; there is plenty of time for that later right now we conga!"

Nothing but laughter and happiness filled the room as everyone tried to outdo everyone else on the dance floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you didn't put out anyone's eye with those spastic moves you call dancing." Dean chuckled as he walked with Sam.

"You're just jealous of my suave moves."

"So not."

The reception had wrapped up so that the newlyweds could head out to the beach house rentals that waited for them down the beach in opposite directions for the honeymoon.

Two horse and carriages waited for them on the beach as everyone made their way to say good night.

"Most all you wedding gifts have been sent ahead to your house so they will be waiting for you there." Sophie breathed. "You have the houses for five days six nights and we will see you here for your going home breakfast."

Arandi and Jade hugged the women that had made it all possible. "Thank you so much for all of this."

"It was our pleasure now go make honeymoon history."

Dean and Sam hugged hard smacking each other's back.

"We made it Sammy." Dean grinned.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Sam yelped as he was bombarded with gravel.

"This coming from the guy we had to sand blast out of the bathroom." Revin moaned.

"What?" Jade asked.

Sam hurriedly led her to their carriage. "Nothing darling you know how these fools joke around." He glared at the snickering bunch.

Arandi and Jade hugged and then each carriage headed to their honeymoon house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Arandi held each other close as the carriage moved along in the night the moon bright in the sky and the soothing sound of the waves. It was beautiful and so romantic and they kissed until the driver cleared his throat to single they had arrived.

Dean helped Arandi down and the carriage left right away as they made their way up the walk leading to the door.

Dean swept Arandi up in his arms carrying her over the threshold into the house where they would officially start their married lives.

All of their luggage and Arandi's laptop were there as well as fruit baskets and flowers chilled grape juice and tons of finger foods. A guitar sat on a chair with a note from Colt.

'Sing for her sing to her sing with her and show her the love you have in just one more way.' Dean stared at the guitar getting just a little choked up he had never owned his own guitar.

On the bed some boxes sat that said 'wear me tonight' so Arandi slipped into one bathroom and Dean found the second half bath. His box held silk black pajama bottoms and nothing else. So headed to the bedroom to pour the grape juice and sit some chocolate covered strawberries in whipped cream and when Arandi stepped out of the bathroom he nearly choked on air.

God he loved the way Sophie and Cheyenne's minds worked.

Arandi was wearing a barely there black silk and lace negligée and she smiled at his immediate downstairs reaction.

"You like?"

Dean could only nod dumbly.

She stepped up to him and they kissed passionately and the purpose of the black silk was soon on the floor as they rocked with the sweet rhythm of their first night as Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You really need to get some rest." Dean murmured into her neck as she lay back against his chest where he sat against the bed headboard.

"I'm kind of wired right now." She laughed. "Way too much sugar."

"Sorry I didn't think of that."

"Hey I could have said no at any time."

"How about I sing you a lullaby?" He said reaching for the guitar he had slid between the night stand and the bed.

"You are just dying to show off your new guitar."

"Well duh." He placed the guitar over her gently and slowly tuned and began to sing to her.

"I don't recognize that lullaby." She yawned.

"That's because I wrote it just for our boys and you." He said bashfully.

Arandi twisted her head to look at him. "You wrote that?"

"Yeah but I can change it if you don't like it." He stammered.

"Dean it's beautiful just the way it is and I wouldn't change a word." She sighed.

Dean beamed with pride and continued the performance. Arandi was fast asleep before he got to the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had lost count of how many times they had woken up during the night to make love and go right back to sleep.

He yawned stretched and smiled turning to curl up with his bride only she wasn't there and he frowned.

He jumped from the bed and found her at the table by the beach front patio on her laptop.

He leaned in to kiss her neck. "I didn't like waking up alone."

"Sorry but I got hungry." She whispered.

Dean instantly was on his knees pulling her chair to face him knowing that something was wrong which was immediately verified by the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Arandi?" He cupped her face in both hands.

"I was looking at my E-mail and Sophie sent me pictures of the wedding."

Dean breathed in relief reminding himself how emotional pregnant women got. "We just got married yesterday baby and the pictures are bringing you to tears?"

"You don't understand Dean look." She turned back to her computer and brought up a picture. "Sophie thought that it was funny that we never noticed that we had collected a crowd of on lookers for the wedding but look Dean look for yourself who came to our wedding." Tears streamed down her face.

Dean still on his knees pulled the laptop closer and he gasped falling onto his ass still holding the computer as he stared at the picture. Standing off to the side watching the wedding with full smiles were Castiel, Balthazar, Gabriel, and right along with them Mary and John and Jonathan and Beth. Their parents had witnessed their blessed day. Dean pushed the computer back onto the table and pulled Arandi onto his lap and they both let their emotions wash over them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you believe it Sammy?" Dean said low as to not wake Arandi from her nap.

Sam and Jade had had their own emotional breakdown when Dean told them to check their mail.

"Why now Dean why haven't they been with us before?"

"Maybe they have Sammy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you going to tell me about my new home?" Dean asked as he brushed his hand lightly over Arandi's belly where they sat against the headboard again.

"You are going to love it Dean. It's very well protected and your wedding present from me is waiting there." Arandi gushed excitedly.

"I didn't get you a wedding present." Dean whined.

"Just get my Nova back to me."

"I can do that."

"I know you can." Arandi gasped and sat up wide eyed.

"Arandi what is it?"

She didn't say a word just took his hand and placed it to her stomach.

"Are you in pain?" and then he felt it just the tiniest of flutters. "Is that…"

"Yeah." Arandi whispered lacing her fingers with Dean's and they sat for hours waiting for more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car honked outside and a man came to help with their things.

"Did you get everything babe?" Dean called out.

"Yeah I think so." Arandi called back.

Their honeymoon had been too short and full of wonder and lots and lots of passion.

Before walking out the door they kissed and headed out to meet their friends and Sam and Jade for the breakfast before they finally headed home.

Dean and Sam hugged each other as if they hadn't seen each other in months instead of days and they both looked well rested and well-tanned.

They sat around the big table everyone talking over each other and laughing. It had genuinely been the best week of the Winchester's lives.

Out in the parking lot everyone hugged and said their goodbyes Sophie and Cheyenne already planning a baby shower to beat all baby showers. They were on the road home.

"So you never finished telling me about home." Dean prodded.

"Got a little side tracked." Arandi smiled. "Well like I said it's protected and Lucas and Seri have kept it up for us waiting for us to come home."

"Lucas and Seri?"

"They are a Cherokee couple that has worked for my dad forever and when he died they stayed to take care of us and the homestead."

"So they know about the supernatural stuff too."

"Hell they taught us most of the stuff we know." Arandi grinned.

"So how did they feel about you ladies marrying hunters?"

"According to Lucas he knew it all along."

"So what do you mean by protected?"

The whole property is surrounded by a salt infused solid iron fence well make that three fences to get on the property as one circle breaks the others are still closed. The lake on the land is holy and all the ponds and even the river miles away blessed. Every plant, tree, and root that can be used in protection or a spell grows on that land and most of all the Enochian tribal devil's trap that my dad had engraved in the foyer of the main house."

"The what?" Dean and Sam asked in unison.

"According to the legend the Indians and the angels came together to rid the world of the greatest demon back in the eighteen hundreds, they came up with the Enochian tribal devil's trap and it worked. The trap kills every demon within a five thousand mile radius but more replace them eventually."

"You have that in your possession and you haven't used it?" Dean asked exasperated.

"As with anything that powerful it comes with a price Dean."

"Silly me what was I thinking of course it comes with a fucking price and pray tell what could that possibly be?"

"The trap has to be filled with blood, fresh human blood for it to work. You know anybody willing to put their ass on the line for that?"

"Apparently someone did back in the day."

"Honey I don't think they volunteered."

"Oh yeah probably not."

The car grew quiet as Dean's mental wheels began to spin wildly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was only a five hour drive home but Dean insisted they rest the night in San Antonio before continuing the next day.

They walked and ate on the river walk and shopped at the mall before resting at the nice hotel by the river downtown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the gate of the house passing a couple of shops on the turn off to their property. Dean eyed them other ideas how he was going to work to support his family jumping in his mind now that he was a retired hunter.

Arandi told him the code to the first gate and so on. The brothers couldn't help the mouth dropping at what was now their home.

The property was gorgeous and well-kept and the main house was stunning. Off not too far off were the other houses that had been intended for Arandi, Jade, and Johnny once they settled down. They sat quietly dark as symbols of what was once never to be.

Arandi and Jade had agreed that they should share the main house until the babies were born so that Jade could be there for Arandi while the men worked well once they found jobs anyway.

As they SUV and the Impala pulled up in front of the house a Lucas and Seri came to meet them and they greeted the women like long lost daughters.

Lucas looked the men over with scrutinizing eyes. "Yes you are the ones." He finally said.

Dean and Sam carried their brides over another threshold to their home and new lives.

The next few hours became a bustle of unpacking and getting to know the house.

Dean and Sam stood shoulder to shoulder looking awed they had never had a real home.

Arandi asked Bobby to stay with them in the house also until he decided which house he was more comfortable with and he agreed since there was a whole sub level to the place that he could lose himself in.

Arandi had Dean drove them back off the property to the shops that they had passed and stopped in front of them. They stepped out and Dean looked at Arandi confused.

"This is my wedding present." She said motioning to Lucas who pulled a large tarp that covered the front of the building.

Dean was stunned silent as he stared agape at the fully loaded mechanic's garage with the sign blaring Dean's Classic Cars.

"You have a job." Lucas elbowed him with a huge grin. "And according to little lightning you are the best mechanic in the world so I already have three jobs lined up for you, if you pass these guys approval you will never be without work son."

Dean just looked dumbfounded trying to register what was happening to him and all he could do was sweep Arandi into a huge hug and bury his face in her neck.

The place right next door was opening up as a diner to be run by Lucas and Seri called Hunter's Lodge and right beside them was Jade's wedding present to Sam Sam's Book Haven already set to open with the list of inventory in his hands and his face was buried too.

"You guys related to the ostrich?" Lucas grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before Dean's mechanic rep was all over the county having fixed cars deemed unfixable. In weeks he actually had to start keeping cars by appointment. Arandi and Jade took turns book keeping for both businesses and the brothers couldn't be happier at the lives they were now leading.

The diner was raking in great business with the great food they served and the waitresses were all family to Lucas and Seri. Sam bookstore brought in tons of business because Sam was an expert at finding rare books.

The word got out and hunters knew where they could find the best information in the country.

Dean's garage had enough business that he had already hired Bobby and decided to hire two more mechanics to help out with the basic stuff.

He poured over applications trying to find exactly what he wanted and he found it in two brothers' named Gage and Garrett. He called them to interview them together and the both sat nervously across from Dean.

"Well guys I see that you both dropped out of school." Dean started.

"Yeah our dad got sick we had to work to feed our family." Gage answered.

"Very honorable." Dean smirked. "I have heard good things about your work guys and I was only looking for help on oil changes and tires but I see you guys are pretty decent with paint and detailing so I thought I would expand my shop to include that once you guys show me what you got of course."

The boys stared at Dean. "You would let us run part of the garage?"

"Like I said once I see what you got." Dean smiled wide.

Gage and Garrett exchanged glances. "There is something you should know."

"I know about your probation, I know that you were arrested for breaking and entering and I also know that everyone deserves a second chance you do right by me guys and I will back you up to the ends of the earth."

In mere seconds Dean had the most loyal employees he would ever come across and then hired their other brother Gavin to cover the basic stuff. If Dean's garage had been the best before now it was just incredible.

They were home three weeks when Jade announced that she was pregnant too with twins a boy and a girl. Dean and Sam had never smiled so much in their lives.

It wasn't long before Arandi started to show and it wasn't long before Dean went into over protective overload. When Arandi got a bad cold it was Dean that ended up in the hospital suffering double pneumonia and severe exhaustion. When a guy bumped Arandi in a line at the movies Dean had to spend the night in jail and went into a full blown panic attack and the sheriff released him to Lucas since they were cousins.

Sam couldn't offer any help since he was fully channeling his brother now that Jade was pregnant.

It took Arandi threatening to leave him to get Dean to relax and try to enjoy the rest of the pregnancy but he still had his days.

The months slid by and the boys went home to their ladies for dinner and relaxing nights on the patio or the front porch or walks by the lake.

Sundays became family dinners where everyone who worked at the little chain got together to eat have a good time.

Dean didn't mind at all that the sweet love making had to stop for a while, once Arandi was back on her feet he felt sorry for her because he was making up for every second of blue balls.

And so life went although the hunter part of them was always on alert because it had been a part of them way too long.

Arandi was only about seven weeks from her due date and Dean had let all his regulars know that he was going to be on his own maternity leave for three months to help Arandi out and spend the first part of his children's lives right there beside them. Dean should have known better.

"Alright guys let's close it down for the day." He called out to his little crew and they knew the closing routine. It might be a garage but Dean kept it top notch.

Taking the day's receipts and putting them in the safe Dean stretched and smiled as his phone went off with Arandi's ring tone.

"Hey baby I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Dean." Arandi whimpered and then evil laughter filled Dean's ear as the line went dead.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	56. CROSSROADS

CROSSROADS

Dean drove the Impala faster than he ever had to get to the house nearly taking the gates but he wouldn't do Arandi any good if he killed himself before getting there.

His heart raced and his mouth dry afraid of what he would find knowing this demon was powerful if it could get past all the protection.

He jumped from the car racing up the steps crashing through the door and stumbled to a stop.

Aero held Arandi from behind his arm firm against her throat right in the middle of the carved devil's trap under the huge area rug.

"Let me out of this or I will kill her." Aero hissed.

"You afraid of little trap?" Dean snickered stepping closer and pulled the rug away slowly as to not startle Aero.

"Stay back!" Aero yanked against Arandi making her cry out.

"You hurt her again and even hell won't protect you." Dean growled.

"Oh Dean always such bravado and this trap does you no good because I doubt that you have any volunteers lined up to bleed out for you."

Dean laughed. "Aero being as powerful as you seem to be you lack upstairs. You made two fatal mistakes. One you should have never played your stupid games with Winchesters giving us time to prepare. Two the Enochian tribal devil's trap does require fresh blood but it says nowhere that it has to be from one person."

Aero's face registered fear as doors opened and Sam, Jade, Bobby, Colt, Sophie, Cody, Cheyenne, Randy, Koryander, Shane, Kristen, Revin, Bethany, Julian, Beth, Lucas, Seri, Will, Grace, Garrett, Gage, Gavin and other hunters surrounded the trap.

"We knew you were coming tracking all the activity that usually comes before one of you ass wipes makes an appearance. You can say we've been expecting you." Dean laughed looking at Arandi and nodding slightly.

Arandi instantly dropped herself down catching herself to not jar her body to much yanking Aero's by the ankles and he slammed to the floor and Dean had Arandi out in the next moment.

Blood began to drip as everyone cut themselves on the arms and the circle slowly began to fill and the incantation began memorized by all.

Aero hissed and struggled and everything began to shake.

"Never underestimate a Winchester." Dean spit out.

Aero screeched. "Never underestimate a demon about to die!"

The whole house shook harder as the incantation neared the end and the circled struggled to keep balanced.

Aero stared at Dean, "Welcome back to hell Dean I'm not dying alone."

Dean tried not show confusion or fear.

The power of the trap exploded out and the death of the demons was loud throughout the extended area. They were all dying as Aero took his last breath.

Everything began to still and the group wondered what was going on in the rest of places where people possessed were just randomly going crazy and dropping dead.

Dean turned to look at Arandi and froze. She was deathly pale holding her stomach breathing hard.

"Something's wrong Dean." She said and then fell into his arms.

Mere seconds' later Jade fell against Sam.

The Winchester stared at each other full of fear, Aero's finals words echoing in their minds. "I'm not dying alone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julian, Emily, Randy and Shane jumped into action and for Dean and Sam everything became a blur and then they were standing in the hospital maternity waiting room pacing, scared beyond anything that they had ever faced.

It seemed like days before Shane staggered into the waiting room looking pale and lost.

Dean and Sam nearly knocked him down. "Arandi? Jade? Our babies?" They said together.

Shane ran his fingers through his hair. "We had to deliver them by C-section the ladies bodies were under some attack that we were afraid would be too strenuous for the little ones. Your boys even though born nearly six weeks early Dean are strong and healthy, your babies Sam are more in danger because they are born way too early but I think they are going to be fine since Jade had taken great care of herself."

Dean and Sam breathed a bit relieved but waited for more.

"Jade is going to be fine; she's in recovery responding well."

Dean knew before Shane even spoke that he wasn't going to fare well and his chest hurt as he waited in dire fear.

"Dean Arandi lost a lot of blood and we did everything we could I'm so sorry but you need to say your good byes."

"No!" Dean screamed falling back against the wall. How did they expect him to say good bye to the woman he loved and let her slip away while he watched. He really was back in hell. He couldn't look into his son's faces every day and not go crazy. There was nothing he could do with all demons dead because even the crossroads wouldn't do him any good.

Dean ran racing down the hallway with his name being screamed and he heard people following him, he made the stairwell and flew up the stairs two at a time until he reached the roof and he crashed to his knees.

"Don't you dare take her from me!" He screamed over and over until he felt Sam's strong arms wrap around him and he began to sob. "Take me, let them take me!" Other hands joined Sam's trying to calm him down. "Castiel please don't let them do this please."

Dean collapsed back unable to breathe his mind full of all the memories with Arandi and the dreams that were being ripped from him now. He saw her smile, her blue eyes and heard the way she told him that she loved him. He could never be that strong not even for his children without her by his side, he was a coward and he was glad that he had never seen them.

With strength possessed only by those who are lost Dean broke free of the caring arms that just didn't understand how unfixable he would be from this point on, if Arandi's life was over then so was his and he ran hearing Sam's anguished screams as he threw himself over the roof barrier.

He heard the voice of the family he had known and as he closed his eyes to fall to his death he heard one other voice that made his eyes fly open then everything exploded into nothing.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Probably one of the shortest chapters I have written in this story but the next chapter is the final one, I can't believe it the ride is almost over.

Thanks for reading!


	57. HAPPILY EVER AFTERNEVER MIND

This is it people the final chapter and I can't thank you all enough for all the reads that I have gotten, it's an unbelievable rush to know so many have read my story.

Thanks to all that provided words of encouragement and stayed with me through the entire story and all my mistakes.

And now…

HAPPILY EVER AFTER…..WAIT A MINUTE WE'RE WINCHESTERS NEVER MIND

Dean snapped awake and looked around. He wasn't in the hospital and he wasn't at home but somehow this place seemed familiar a beautiful garden and he sat up on the stone bench he was lying on.

He knew it wasn't a dream none of it was, Arandi dying, his boys being born, jumping from the hospital roof but he wasn't allowed to die no matter what took him out, peace was an illusion in his life.

"Hello Dean."

Dean's heart raced because he knew the voice and he knew also that things had not ended well the last time they met so Dean knew that he was screwed in more ways than one.

"Hello Michael." Dean rasped lifting his eyes to meet Michael's inhumanly blue eyes that reminded him so much of Arandi's.

"Take a walk with me." Michael said not asking or demanding but it's what we need to be doing tone.

Dean stood up and they walked deeper into the garden. He desperately wondered what he could offer Michael in exchange for Arandi to live.

"I don't make deals Dean." Michael said stopping to look down at him.

"I know that you hate me Michael but I did what I thought was right and everything turned out maybe not the way you or God deemed acceptable but it turned out." Dean defended.

"I don't hate you." Michael said in shocked horror that Dean would think such a thing. "I was upset that you didn't seem to want to be the warrior you were destined to be but you made that leap without me. Dean you have saved more lives and souls than fathomable, you are entirely like a wayward angel without wings and well I felt a bit hurt that you didn't need me."

"I need you now." Dean murmured.

Michael smiled. "Dean I have always been near you."

Dean stared at him and understanding flowed through him all the times that he thought for sure it was over and then miracles appeared out of nowhere. "It wasn't always Castiel?"

Michael's laugh boomed. "My dear brother is shall we say very attached to you and even though I could take him out in a blink of an eye he stood toe to toe with me defending your honor."

Dean blushed but smiled.

"I know how much you love your wife Dean and I have to leave to prepare for the battles that are coming. We have precious time now that the demons are gone but they will return soon enough."

"What are you saying Michael?" Dean whispered.

"Your life is far from over, too many obstacles still left to hurdle and I will give you the peace you so much long for." Michael stepped closer to Dean.

"What will it cost me?" Dean asked not daring to take his eyes off Michael's.

"I don't work like demons Dean I give what I want to give when I want to give it and then you have to face the consequences. Can you live with that?"

"If I have Arandi and my family yes I can."

"Seven years of peace Dean seven years before destiny unfolds again before you and you will have to walk down that road." Michaels laughed softly. "Well in your case roar down it in your Impala."

Dean smiled. "Are you telling me that I have seven years to live?"

"Seven years of peace Dean" Michael repeated as he reached with his fingers to brush Dean's forehead.

Dean jerked at the jolt that filled his body and he was falling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean blinked, he was back at the hospital maternity waiting room and he looked around confused.

Shane came through the doors and Dean's heart beat fiercely. He couldn't do this again was this a sick joke or another mystery spot replay.

The scene played out exactly as before until Shane was telling Dean that Arandi was very weak and was going to need lots of rest, her blood pressure was low and her heart a little too fast but she was going to be fine. Dean sagged in relief and almost went into hysterical laughter but something still in Shane's face seemed off.

"Shane what's wrong is something wrong with one of the boys?"

Shane shook his head looking at Dean. "They are fine but I don't even know how to tell you this."

"What Shane you're scaring me." Dean prodded.

"It's nothing bad Dean it's just mysterious and sort of miraculous."

There was that miracle thing again.

"Come with me it's the best way that I can explain." Shane pushed through the doors and Dean and Sam followed until they were standing at the maternity windows.

Shane pointed to a boy and girl in the back of the room being taken care of so tiny that they could be held in one hand but they looked alive.

"Those are your twins Sam." Shane offered and Dean threw his arm around Sam's shoulder as tears brimmed in their eyes.

Then Shane moved to the far end of the window and pointed to two boys wrapped up sleeping soundly. They looked nothing alike. "Those are your boys Dean." Shane paused and pointed again, "and that's your daughter." He said softly.

It took a moment for the news to hit home and Dean stared at Shane. "Daughter but I thought it was just twin boys." He stammered.

"That's the miracle I was talking about Dean never are babies carried in the same sac and not born identical. Your boys were in the same sac nearly wrapped around each other the whole pregnancy so the baby girl was between them almost as if they were protecting her and they did a damn good job because we never saw her until the C-section was performed. None of them are identical and they should be it's boggling but yet knowing who you are just seems to make sense too."

Dean stared at his children shocked that he was now the father of triplets instead of twins. He was the father of two boys and a girl. He placed his head to the window watching them and uncertainty churned in his stomach knowing that Michael had something to do with this but it didn't matter. His daughter as tiny as she was just like her mom as her tiny little eyes fell on her daddy and the chains and locks clicked into place as Dean smiled softly. Daddy's little girl and she had him wrapped around her little finger for the rest of her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Sam were thrilled with new parenthood side of life as they took on all the responsibilities that they could while Arandi and Jade recovered.

The new dads were with the babies every chance that they could be and they helped each other too.

Dean felt torn when his babies and Arandi were sent home before Sam's but Sam told him that he would be fine that Arandi needed him. Still Dean would take a couple of hours of everyday to be with his brother until they all finally were home together again.

It seemed pointless for them to move to the other houses when the main house fit them all so well and nobody mentioned it.

Dean was so happy he thought he would burst but always in the back of his mind he thought of Michael's words and looked at his little girl wondering.

Seven years of peace and Dean planned to enjoy every second.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As in everything else time was going too fast for Dean with his kids and Arandi who he told everyday how much he loved never forgetting how he had almost lost her forever.

When she got the medical all clear to return to normal activities they ravished each other like two lust driven college kids and Dean scared Arandi when he began to cry holding her tight and he finally told her what had happened. She held him close and they made love until exhaustion took over.

In each other's arms no one else existed, they were each other's oxygen, heartbeat, everything. They were beyond soul mates and so in love it was palpable.

They never tired of saying it or showing it and people were always in awe of the relationship they shared.

Life was amazing now and he and Sam had gone back to work reluctantly but Arandi and Jade brought the kiddos by often so that the dads could show them off.

Dean and Arandi had decided to name their children fairly easily since the twin boys were just like Dean and Sam so it was only natural that the boy brought out first was Dean Jonathan Winchester and then Samuel Robert Winchester, DJ and Sammy. Their little girl they had tried to combine their names until they finally settled on Deanari Beth Winchester.

Sam and Jade had named their twins, Jaden John Winchester and Samantha Mary Winchester.

The story of how they were all born on the same day had to be tweaked for those who had no clue about the supernatural.

Dean's garage was booming more than ever and people came from miles around to have the best mechanic in Texas and he was featured in magazines bringing in people from around the country because Dean's staff couldn't be beat. He was even offered the most ridiculous amount of money to work for some NASCAR team but he could never be away from his family long.

Dean had nearly forgotten how much of a good mechanic Arandi was until he found her under a car one day at the garage fiddling with a car that belonged to the mayor's wife. While Jade kept an eye on the kiddies at the bookstore with Sam.

"You're hired." Dean called into the open hood of the car.

"My husband would never let me work for you everyone knows how much of a perv you are." Arandi called back.

"No kidding." Gage yelled. "He hits on me all of the time."

"You too I thought it was only me." Garrett replied.

"Well don't I feel used." Gavin sputtered.

"Very funny Larry, Curly, Mo, I was actually thinking of giving you funny morons a raise but now you can kiss this and I don't mean my rosy red lips."

"There he goes being a perv again." Bobby mumbled.

"Surrounded by comedians I see, maybe in should turn the garage into a comedy club but then I would go out of business." Dean chuckled.

"Hiss, boo." The G brother's moaned.

Arandi came out from under the car grease smudged across her cheek and Dean grinned like an idiot. Did she know how sexy that was? Damn that they weren't alone because this would have been interesting, great now he couldn't even think of work without getting turned on.

Still he pulled her into a kiss and she smiled into his lips. "You're way too easy."

"Yeah seeing you all dirty makes me think dirty so not my fault." Dean breathed into her neck.

"Excuse me young impressionable minds in the room thank you very much." Gavin whined.

"Watch and learn from the best little man." Dean laughed.

"Dean really not a good idea then we have to listen to him whack off at home." Gage gagged.

"Cuz you guys never do that." Gavin blushed.

"Downtown San Antonio can't hear us though." Garrett laughed.

"Alright guys time to shut it down." Dean said as he laughed.

"It's not even five yet."

"Shut up dude we get to go home early." Garrett smacked Gavin in the arm.

"I got a date with the new employee." Dean smiled wagging his eyebrows.

"I don't put out on the first date mister."

"We'll see missy." Dean snickered pulling Arandi into another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so life went on damn near perfect for all the Winchesters. They had more family than they ever could have hoped for and they all visited often.

Cody and Cheyenne settled in Texas too when Cody was able to start his own firm close by with his wife and they had become parents also.

Colt and Revin were frequent visitors as they stayed in the hunt and needed information often.

The G Brother's became a constant in the Winchester household and their mom and dad thanked Dean every chance they could for giving their boys a chance to become somebody.

Dean told them every time that he knew potential when he saw it and he grew to love his mechanic team he had dubbed the G stooges.

For the first time in their lives they celebrated holidays and birthdays and Dean really had to work out to stay under two hundred pounds with all the good cooking that always seemed to pass through their house, so much awesome pie.

Dean and Sam had never loved Christmas so much as they did now that they were fathers, seeing the faces of their boys and girls light up was the best gift every year that passed.

Dean's over protectiveness never ceased and now that he was father Sam was giving him competition.

The first time one of the boys got hurt Dean nearly suffered another full on panic attack

He forced himself to remember the childhood he missed and he wanted his children and niece and nephew to enjoy everything that a child should and with terror in his heart at every turn he watched them enjoy that life and be part of every waking moment with the love of his life and his brother and the love of his life.

The simplest things were the wonders of their lives now like getting the kids bathed and to bed. Telling them fantastic bed time stories and Dean singing them songs that he wrote just for them, teaching them to swim and other necessities of life.

Dean found himself in tears the day that he and Arandi decided that they needed to be trained just in case the supernatural came after them and Dean knew he had to let it happen because they only had seven years of peace.

They had every first moment to cherish from first words to first steps and Dean made sure dada was that first word and he let Arandi be the target of the first steps since she had done most of the work. He thought he was being more than generous.

There was so much to hold on to every memory precious and for these hunters that had wanted to have a family so much and it was theirs now. Every day and awakening to a life of treasures and experience, happiness so complete it was downright surreal.

Dean and Arandi, Sam and Jade, realized that it's not until your enjoying your life that seven years sneaks past you in the blink of an eye.

Seven years to the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The yard was alive with all the people invited to celebrate the Winchester children's seventh birthday.

Dean, Sam, Bobby, Colt, and Revin worked on the grill cooking enough for half the state but then some of the appetites were amazing.

The G Brothers ran around like mad with water balloons with all the children there and everyone laughed and there were so many pictures being taken that Dean was sure it was going to make their computer crash.

Dean and Sam smiled at each other partly happy that they had made it this far and partly sad that seven years with their children were already gone.

Dean watched his two boys running like gazelles ahead of everyone and he smiled at how they both always made sure Deanari was alright. They protected their little sister like Dean had protected Sam maybe even more so. He and Sam had argued often. His boys didn't even like to see Deanari upset and most kids would take advantage of that but not her, she just loved her brothers back so completely that it was stunning sometimes.

Dean knew that as Deanari grew she was going to be as beautiful as her mother and it made him ache at just how many boys were going to be chasing after her and well Samantha too for that matter because she was going to be a beauty too.

Dean had it figured out that he and Sam could scare most of the would be Romeos away and any that dared to try again well then maybe they would be worthy.

He noticed Arandi staring at their daughter and sons and he walked to her wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I know it's hard baby but they are going to be good kids and adults." Dean sighed.

"Just yesterday I was changing their diaper." She whispered.

"I know baby I know." He held her tighter and they watched their children play.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The music and laughter filled the air and everyone was having a blast as dusk fell and gifts were opened. The kids were having a fantastic time and everyone was full with all the glorious food and cakes.

The adults were sharing stories and then the lights began to flicker and the music skipped.

All the hunters were on their feet running.

"Get the kids inside!" Dean yelled as he quickly punched in the code of hidden safe in the stone wall to pull out weapons. He never got the chance to finish as he was lifted in the air and slammed unmercifully into another stone wall.

Dean gasped in pain as he felt the bone in his left arm break in more than one place and he saw stars from the pain.

His kids were staring above them at black swirling smoke and he yelled, why wasn't anyone getting them to safety.

Arandi turned to look at him her eyes wide and Dean knew then that the kids were the reason for this and he pushed himself to his feet. It was going to take more than a broken arm to keep him from protecting his children.

Deanari was suddenly in front of him. "It's ok daddy, alright you don't have to be afraid for us we can protect ourselves." She reached to touch her dad's broken arm, healing it so fast that Dean could still feel the pain of the break even though it was no longer there.

He wasn't surprised somewhere deep inside he had known but had never accepted that his children would be special why else had angels and demons both been so prominent in trying to keep them alive or kill them.

Deanari smiled at her dad and with his heart thudding he watched her walk forward right to the danger as he felt Arandi's finger entwine with his and Sam and Jade stood beside them.

Demons stepped out of the smoke as their children showed no fear to the threat.

Deanari and Samantha stood back to back their hands clasped together and the boys surrounded them in a circle facing out holding hands.

"You can't hurt our parents anymore." Little Dean called out, his voice way too old for a seven year old.

"Aw how sweet little children wanting to play house." The demon out front snickered.

"How about we just drop a house on you?" DJ smiled his intense blue eyes shimmered with excitement.

The demon frowned. "You can't be…"

"Oh but we are." Deanari said with confidence.

Dean had a sudden rush of memory of when the God amulet had appeared in the Impala and he had seen the vision of the five confident, beautiful youths and he knew now that he had been seeing his children grown and Sam's children as well. They were salvation.

In awe everyone watched as the children began to recite in Latin and the demons tried to make a run for it but couldn't. The ground began to shake and the sky darkened. A bright light burst from center of the children as they chanted on and the demons screamed as they died where they were so easily defeated in their over confidence that these children could be taken.

Everyone else watched in stunned silence as the demons died and vanished and then everything was back to normal. Well normal as it could possibly be when you have just discovered that your children are so powerful.

Normal had never been a constant in the Winchester world now it could officially be put on the shelf.

The threat over, the children smiled at each other and came and hugged their parents to comfort them. Jaden's hug made Dean so calm and he smiled, it shouldn't surprise him at all that one of Sam's kids would be an empath.

They had so much yet to discover but Dean felt torn between needing to protect his family and letting them be the strongest that they could.

"We will always need you daddy." DJ and Sammy said together hugging their dad fiercely and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He never would have believed that he would ever have all this.

He looked at Sam who smiled. "Well so much for retirement bro."

"No shit." Dean grumbled they had to be more alert than ever because their children would be hunted, now and forever hunted. He looked around scanning the faces of all the people there, the tight knit little family they had managed to bring together on the broken road that had led them here.

Dean swallowed one more lump seeing nothing but possessive protectiveness on every face, no words needed to be spoken their backs were covered in every sense of the word and Dean had a feeling Texas was going to be gaining a few more residence.

The kids had gone back to playing as if nothing had happened and having no cover up or mess to clean, it was easy to pretend nothing had happened but the wheels were already turning to prepare for the next time and the time after that.

The storm was coming.

Dean hugged Arandi closer. "Ready to battle on Xena?"

"Just gotta sharpen my chakram." She mumbled. "I may not need it though."

Dean looked at her as she motioned to his chest and he felt the slight warmth of the amulet that was glowing against his shirt.

"About time." He muttered.

Their friends surrounded them ready for the plans they knew were coming even the G-Brothers were setting in motion ready to fight for the family that had believed in them and saved them.

Dean and Sam would never again be alone.

"So gramps what the plan?" Dean prodded Bobby.

"First of all we have to discover just how much power our kiddos have and what kind." Bobby sighed worry and readiness etched on his face.

Dean looked Sam who sighed deeply; neither of them was quite ready for that.

They watched their children laugh and play and in the silence Dean panicked for just a second when Arandi chimed.

"Guess this isn't a good time to tell you that I'm pregnant."

Chuckles sifted through the air as Dean only stared at his wife waiting for the just kidding to follow.

The breeze shifted and the air moved like the sound of a thousand angel wings and Dean leaned to kiss Arandi.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" He breathed.

"No you haven't." She sighed.

"We have a lifetime." He said against her neck and he believed it more than ever and loved her just the same. "I still think you're what an angel should look like."

"Don't start with that my love." Arandi huffed holding him tight.

"But baby that's what started it all."

The children's laughter drifted to them and Dean looked at Sam again and smiled his megawatt smile, which was returned full fold.

The end was a far off notion.

For the Winchesters it was only the beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can't believe it I finally finished The Chronicles! I am truly sorry for all the errors and I know I couldn't please everyone but for those of you who have enjoyed my story to the end, thank you for your patience.

Thank you all for at least giving it a try.

I know that Jensen and Jared think that Dean and Sam should go out in a blaze of glory but I think that they should continue hunting but finally find some happiness.

I can't stand the thought of Dean and Sam ending but that's just me.

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
